Roses are red
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Tu sais, petit détective, si tu ne fais pas preuve de délicatesse lorsque tu cueilles une rose, ses épines te transperceront au moment où tu l'étreindras… ConanXAi
1. Chapitre 1

L'univers de Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas mais reste la propriété de son créateur, à savoir, monsieur Gosho Aoyama.

_  
« Tu sais, petit détective, si tu ne fais pas preuve de délicatesse lorsque tu cueilles une rose, ses épines te transperceront au moment où tu l'étreindras… »  
_

Chapitre 1

Assise à sa table de travail, la tête enfouie dans ses bras repliés sur le rebord, la jeune scientifique regardait d'un air indifférent la souris qui s'agitait frénétiquement dans la cage posée devant elle. Son hystérie était-elle un effet secondaire du poison responsable de son état, ou la simple conséquence de la peur continuelle qu'elle éprouvait, en demeurant enfermée dans cette cage, à la merci de ses tortionnaires ?

Miyano Shiho poussa un soupir…Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait répondu à la question que suscitait ce spectacle en effectuant quelques analyses sur les échantillons de sang qui étaient prélevés sur le rongeur à intervalles réguliers. Mais à présent qu'elle avait juré sur l'amour qu'elle portait encore à sa sœur, cette sœur qui venait de lui être enlevé il y à peine quelques jours, qu'elle ne collaborerait plus jamais aux recherches qui lui étaient imposés depuis bientôt deux ans, il était hors de question qu'elle jette ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil aux rapports qu'on persistait à lui remettre encore.

Ouvrant la porte de la cage, la scientifique glissa la main à l'intérieur pour s'emparer de son occupant. L'animal apeuré se débattit de toutes ses forces pour lui échapper mais sa course continuelle à l'intérieur de sa prison l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il ne put déployer assez d'effort pour cela. La chimiste eût beau prodiguer maintes caresses et paroles rassurantes à la petite boule de fourrure qui s'agitait dans sa main, elle ne parvint pas à faire disparaitre la lueur de terreur qui brillait dans les yeux paniqués qui la dévisageaient.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle observait d'un air amusée les tentatives désespérées de son cobaye pour s'extraire de sa nouvelle prison. Comment pouvait-il éprouver autres choses que de la terreur alors qu'il était entre les griffes de celles qui lui avait injecté, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, le poison qui coulait encore dans ses veines ?

Si l'animal n'avait sûrement pas conscience que le poison qui aurait du le tuer l'avait simplement fait rajeunir, les souffrances qui l'avaient fait se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il lui avait été injecté devaient être encore suffisamment vives dans sa mémoire pour qu'il se méfie plus que tout au monde de celle qui le tenait dans sa main.

Est-ce que son autre sujet d'expérience, le jeune détective qui avait survécu à sa création, de manière aussi miraculeuse que le petit être vivant qui essayait désespérément d'échapper à son étreinte, réagirait de la même façons s'il était en face d'elle à cet instant ?

La scientifique n'en doutait pas une seconde, et elle ne doutait pas non plus que le fait d'avoir certifié à l'organisation qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur sa mort ne susciterait pas plus de gratitude chez sa victime que n'en suscitait chez la souris le fait qu'elle l'ait sortie de sa cage. Qu'elle lui ait accordé un sursis ne changerait sans doute pas grand-chose à au fait qu'elle demeurerait, à ses yeux comme aux siens, celle qui lui avait volé dix ans de sa vie…

« Tu es resté enfermé dans ta cage pendant tellement longtemps…Tu ne me croira sûrement pas si je te dis que c'est aussi mon cas, n'est ce pas?»murmura-t-elle en caressant le rongeur apeuré.

Se penchant sur le sol du laboratoire, elle y déposa doucement l'animal, qui, au lieu de saisir l'occasion qui lui était offerte de s'enfuir, y demeura figé, paralysé par la terreur ou par l'étonnement.

« Espèce d'imbécile, est-ce que tu va commettre la même erreur que moi et laisser échapper la seule chance que tu aura jamais de quitter cet enfer ? La peur m'a fait attendre trop longtemps, et il est sans doute déjà trop tard pour que j'ai de nouveau la même chance que toi… »

Abattant brusquement son pied à quelques centimètres de son ex-cobaye, la scientifique lui décocha un sourire désabusé en le voyant détaller apeuré, l'instant d'après.

Se rasseyant, elle enfouit de nouveaux sa tête entre ses mains en faisant le point sur les choix qui lui étaient encore offerts.

Reprendre ses travaux comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Hors de question.

S'enfuir ?

Pour se réfugier où ? Il n'y avait aucun endroit sur cette planète où l'organisation ne finirait par la retrouver tôt ou tard, et elle n'avait de toutes façons personne vers qui se tourner pour lui demander de l'aide.

Des amis ? Elle n'en avait aucun.

De la famille ? La seule qui lui restait venait de lui être ôtée à tout jamais par ceux qui la tenaient en leur pouvoir depuis sa naissance.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sentence pour les traitres dans le code juridique du syndicat, et tout ses efforts pour y échapper ne ferait que retarder l'échéance, alors à quoi bon ? Ne valait-il pas mieux rester ici, à attendre qu'ils se décident enfin à la tuer ? D'ailleurs, ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle leur ôte le plaisir de l'exécuter en se chargeant elle-même de la sombre besogne ? Cela lui épargnerait en plus d'avoir à attendre sa mort encore longtemps.

Son regard finît par se poser sur une boite contenant le fruit de ses propres recherches qu'elle ne cessait de maudire.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas le temps de réparer ses fautes, la moindre des choses ne serait-elle pas de les expier, au moins en partie, en goûtant à sa propre médecine ?

S'emparant d'une des gélules que contenait le récipient, elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts en la fixant d'un regard absent.

Oui, autant en finir maintenant, si elle attendait encore un peu, elle n'aurait plus le courage de le faire…

Sa main tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle approchait la capsule contenant le poison de ses lèvres, elle avait observé un nombre incalculable de fois l'effet que produisait la toxine sur les souris servant de cobayes, et les gémissements des rongeurs tandis que la souffrance les faisaient se recroqueviller sur eux même lui revenaient à présent en mémoire.

Nul ne savait mieux qu'elle les effets que produirait le poison sur son organisme, une fois qu'elle l'aurait ingéré, et son instinct de conservation ne cessait de lui rappeler l'intensité de la douleur qui allait la déchirer avant que sa création n'ait terminé sa sinistre besogne.

Ses hésitations allèrent en s'accroissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle contemplait sa propre main, figée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. C'est à cet instant que le grincement de la porte du laboratoire retentît, et le simple fait d'entendre ce son suffit à réduire à néant le peu de déterminations qui lui restait encore.

Glissant précipitamment la gélule dans la poche de sa blouse, la scientifique s'efforça d'arborer de nouveau l'expression indifférente qui lui était devenu coutumière au fil des ans.

« Alors, Sherry ? On dirait que tu persistes toujours à délaisser tes recherches? »

« Vous pouvez me forcer à venir dans ce laboratoire chaque jour que Dieu fait, mais vous ne pouvez plus m'y forcer à y poursuivre VOS recherches… »murmura la scientifique sans même se tourner vers celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

« Tu sais pourtant que si tu t'obstines encore dans cette voie, tu n'y survivras pas… Si nous t'avons épargnée, malgré le fait que tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que nous remettions en cause la fidélité que tu as toujours témoignée à l'organisation, c'est uniquement parce qu' _il_ estime que tes recherches peuvent encore nous être utiles. Or tu continues de les délaisser… »

« Et je continuerais de le faire, que cela vous plaise ou non… »

« Fais bien attention, Sherry. Tu as eu le droit à un traitement de faveur en raisons de tes compétences, mais tu sait très bien que « _sa_ » patience à des limites…Et si tu les outrepasse, _il_ n'hésiteras pas une seconde à signer ton arrêt de mort… »

Tout en parlant, l'interlocuteur de Shiho s'était rapproché, et lorsqu'il arriva derrière elle, il tendit la main pour la forcer à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Et tu sais aussi que lorsque ce moment viendra, je me ferais un plaisir d'exécuter la sentence… »

La scientifique s'efforça de fixer sans ciller le regard froid et cruel de son collègue. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle le laissait percevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la peur qu'il suscitait chez elle, il prendrait un plaisir immense à continuer de la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore grâce. Et c'était un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait voulu lui accorder pour rien au monde. Aussi déploya-t-elle autant d'effort que possible pour que son visage n'exprime rien d'autre à son égard que du mépris et du dégoût.

« Si _sa_ patience à des limites, c'est aussi le cas de la mienne, Gin…Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, laisses-moi tranquille. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec moi, Sherry ? Je veux juste t'éviter de faire la pire erreur de ta vie… »

Le ton avec lequel ses paroles avaient été prononcées ainsi que le rictus sadique qui les avait accompagné contrastaient singulièrement avec leur contenu, tandis que leur auteur approchait ses lèvres de celle de la scientifique à qui elles étaient destinées.

L'instant d'après, le claquement sec d'une gifle retentit dans le laboratoire.

Reculant de quelques pas, Gin extirpa un revolver de son ample manteau noir, avant de le pointer vers la tête de celle qui venait de le défier aussi effrontément.

« Si tu tiens tellement à presser cette détente, n'hésites pas. Cela nous épargneras beaucoup de temps, à toi comme à moi… »

Le sourire sarcastique avec lequel sa collègue avait illustrés ses paroles avait achevé d'accroître la fureur de l'assassin, mais il fît pourtant de son mieux pour se retenir d'exaucer sa requête.

Elle tenait tant que ça à mourir ? Très bien, il se ferait une joie de lui offrir cette mort qu'elle désirait tant, mais certainement pas à ce moment là, non. Il le ferait au moment ou il l'aurait décidé, non pas à celui qu'elle aurait choisi. Elle lui appartenait et non l'inverse. Le moment où il la ferait passer de vie à trépas serait celui ou elle le fixerait, non pas avec cet insupportable sourire cynique, mais avec une expressions apeurée, un moment ou elle le supplierait non pas de le tuer mais au contraire d'épargner sa misérable vie. Et il se pouvait bien qu'il n'ait pas à attendre longtemps ce moment.

Si son regard ne semblait exprimer que de l'amusement face à son incapacité de presser la détente, un simple coup d'œil sur le tremblement de cette main qui lui avait cinglé le visage quelques instants plus tôt suffisait à témoigner du fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dissimuler sa peur encore bien longtemps.

_« Allez, Sherry…Je sais que cette jolie façade derrière laquelle tu te cache va finir par voler en éclats. Epargne-toi des efforts inutiles et cesse de me faire languir… »_

Si le tremblement de sa main s'accentua légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'un sourire narquois avait fait place, sur le visage de celui qui la menaçait, à la fureur qui y régnait l'instant d'avant, la scientifique ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire.

L'affrontement silencieux se poursuivit durant plusieurs minutes avant que Gin ne finisse par capituler et par ranger son arme. A quoi bon s'impatienter ? Tôt ou tard elle finirait par succomber, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore reçus l'autorisation de presser cette détente.

Mais si cela avait été le cas, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il aurait poursuivi ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que son apparente absence de peur à son égard finisse par se fissurer petit à petit sous son regard amusé.

« Pourquoi t'obstiner, Sherry ? Tu connais la règle. Obéis-nous aveuglément et il ne t'arriveras rien, fait seulement mine de nous trahir et tu mourras avant même d'avoir eu le temps de le regretter. »

« Ma sœur vous avait pourtant obéi à la lettre et ca ne vous a pas empêché de la supprimer quand elle ne vous a plus été d'aucune utilité, je me trompe ? Qu'est ce qui me garantie dans ce cas que je ne subirais pas le même sort ? Autant en finir tout de suite, non ? »

« Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas tué ta sœur, elle s'est donné elle-même la mort pour éviter de tomber entre les mains de la police. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur sa loyauté au lieu de vouloir t'engager sur la voie de la trahison. Est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de salir ta mémoire en agissant ainsi ? »

Gin se mit à sourire en voyant la fureur déformer les traits de son interlocutrice alors qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler aux mieux ses émotions derrière une apparente froideur. Il avait touché une corde sensible et il sentait que s'il la pinçait correctement, elle offrirait à ses oreilles la délicieuse musique qu'il désirait tant leur faire entendre.

« Comment oses-tu dire ca ? Tu veux me faire croire que ma sœur se serait suicidée pour une organisation qu'elle haïssait du fond du cœur et qu'elle cherchait à fuir à tout prix ? Tu veux me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence qu'elle ait trouvée la mort dans cette mission alors que vous lui aviez promis que si elle s'acquittait de sa tâche, elle pourrait quitter l'organisation avec moi ? Alors même que tu vient de m'expliquer que si je suis encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce que je vous suit encore utile ? »

Le sourire amusé de Gin se dissipa en l'espace d'un instant.

« Qui t'as raconté ces sornettes ? Qui t'as mis en tête que nous avions promis à ta sœur qu'elle pourrait quitter l'organisation ? »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Shiho de sourire.

« Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas mais c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit…Et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas fait, ca n'aurait pas été difficile pour moi de deviner. C'est uniquement en lui faisant miroiter une porte de sortie que vous auriez pu la convaincre d'exécuter une de vos sales besognes… »

Une lueur de colère illumina un instant le regard de Gin avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression amusée.

« Eh bien, tu veux savoir la vérité ? Tu as entièrement raison, nous avions prévu d'éliminer ta sœur dès l'instant ou nous lui avions confié ce hold up…Et si tu veut tout savoir, je me suis chargé moi-même de son exécution. Est-ce que tu veux que je te décrive ses derniers instants ? Le hurlement de douleur qui s'est échappée de ses lèvres quand la balle lui a perforé le poumon ? L'expression de désespoir qui a illuminé son regard dès l'instant où elle a compris qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à te sauver, ni même à se sauver elle-même ? La souffrance qui déformait ses traits alors même qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer ? »

Savourant l'expression horrifiée que ses paroles faisaient naître sur le visage de sa future proie, Gin entreprît de se rapprocher d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Le dégoût qu'elle a dû ressentir à l'égard d'elle-même quand elle a enfin compris que nous l'avions manipulés depuis le début ? La culpabilité qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux quand elle a compris que, non seulement ses efforts ne mettraient pas fin à tes souffrances, mais ne feraient au contraire que les accroître ? »

Posant ses mains sur les épaules frissonnantes de sa victime, Gin se retint d'exprimer sa joie autrement que par un sourire triomphant. Il n'y avait qu'à contempler les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux ou le tremblement qui avait commencé à agiter son adorable menton pour se rendre compte à quel point le mur qu'elle avait érigé pour se protéger de lui venait de s'écrouler.

Il était certain que s'il continuait dans cette voie encore quelques instants, elle lui demanderait à nouveaux de la tuer. Mais cette fois les circonstances seraient différentes, cette fois ce ne serait plus un sourire sarcastique qui déformerait les traits de ce visage sublime mais une expression aussi anéantie que celle qu'elle arborait à présent. Cette fois sa voix n'exprimerait plus la moindre moquerie mais au contraire une plainte déchirante. Ce ne serait plus debout face à lui qu'elle formulerait sa demande mais au contraire à genoux devant lui.

Est-ce qu'il y aurait la même lueur amusée dans ses yeux quand elle le verrait s'obstiner à ne pas presser cette fameuse détente ? Oh que non, cette fois les rôles seraient bel et bien inversés.

Mais il ne devait pas aller trop vite en besogne, il avait tant attendu ce moment et il comptait bien prendre tout son temps pour le savourer…

Pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne ressentit aucune résistance de la part de la poupée de chiffon qui se serait sûrement écroulé à terre s'il n'avait resserré son étreinte sur ses épaules. Fermant les yeux, il entreprît de boire, à petites gorgées avides, au goulot de cette bouteille de Sherry qui lui faisaient envie depuis trop longtemps et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à déboucher. Entrouvrant un bref instant les yeux, il se mit à frissonner à son tour en voyant que sa douce et tendre Sherry n'avait fermé les siens à aucun moment et qu'ils continuait de demeurer écarquillés, témoignant du fait qu'il avait, en cet instant, définitivement réussi à briser la fragile poupée de porcelaine qu'il maintenait fermement dans ses bras.

Décidément l'ivresse que lui promettait ce si joli flacon dépassait toutes ses espérances et il n'avait fait que l'entamer…

D'un léger mouvement des mains, il fît glisser sa blouse de scientifique des épaules de sa proie, sans recevoir la moindre réaction de révolte en retour.

Non vraiment, les supplications pouvaient attendre encore un peu, il ne savourerait son désespoir que lorsqu'il aurait contemplé le fond de la bouteille, pas avant…

Mais alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à caresser doucement cette chevelure dont la couleur unique n'avait cessé de l'interpeller, il s'interrompît soudainement en entendant la porte du laboratoire, qu'il avait pris soin de fermer derrière lui, grincer de nouveau.

Relâchant brusquement son étreinte, il se retourna en un éclair vers celui qui avait osé le déranger, au moment précis ou il avait commencé à donner corps aux désirs qui le torturaient depuis des mois.

Vodka compris immédiatement, à la noirceur du regard que lui adressait son supérieur, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas choisi le bon moment pour rentrer en scène.

« Hum…Aniki, c'est bientôt l'heure et _il_ ne nous le pardonneras jamais si nous le faisons attendre… »

Le subordonné de Gin avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son embarras et sa terreur devant la colère froide et implacable qui avait commencé à durcir les traits de son partenaire.

Se tournant vers Shiho, Gin eût la désagréable surprise de constater que ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. Elle avait déjà essuyé ses larmes, et le regard qu'elle pointait dans sa direction tandis qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche du revers de sa manche n'exprimait plus la moindre peur mais au contraire un dégoût et un mépris qui surpassait à cet instant celui qu'elle avait toujours témoigné à son égard.

Voyant à la froideur de son expression qu'elle s'était pleinement ressaisi et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à sa merci, comme elle l'avait été encore il y a quelques instants, Gin se retint de sortir à nouveaux son arme, non pas pour la tuer mais pour tuer l'imbécile apeuré qui se trémoussait derrière lui.

« Nous reprendront cette conversation plus tard, Sherry, au point ou nous l'avons laissé…S'_il_ te laisse encore en vie après l'entrevue auquel il te convie à présent…Et à laquelle nous allons te conduire maintenant. »

Il y a encore quelques semaines, la perspective de se retrouver face à face avec le responsable de tout ses tourments aurait plongé la scientifique dans la terreur, mais après sa confrontation avec Gin, la haine envers ceux qui avaient fait souffrir sa sœur l'emportait encore suffisamment sur la peur dans son esprit pour qu'elle maintienne un calme glacial vis-à-vis de la funèbre invitation qui lui avait été faites.

Ramassant sa blouse, elle la jeta négligemment sur sa chaise avant de se diriger d'elle-même vers la porte du laboratoire.

Le regard qu'elle jeta à sa Némésis quand elle fît mine de s'emparer de son bras, pour la conduire elle-même hors de la pièce, fût d'une telle froideur qu'elle se ravisa aussitôt.

Gin contempla sa proie tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce avec une expression où se mêlaient la colère et la frustration.

_« Oh, tu peut encore faire la fière, Sherry…Je sais parfaitement que cela ne durera pas…Qu' « il » parvienne à faire de toi un mouton docile se dirigeant de lui-même vers l'abattoir ou que tu t'obstines à te dresser face à « lui » n'y changeras rien…Tôt ou tard, je savourerais ton agonie, qu'elle soit courte ou qu'elle se prolonge durant des mois…Et à ce moment là, Sherry, ce ne sera plus la même lueur méprisante qui illumineras ton regard mais cette même terreur, si douce, qui en jaillirait encore si notre entretien avait pu se prolonger encore un peu…j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour ce jour béni, oh oui j'attendrais des années si nécessaire… »  
_

----:----

S'éveillant en sursaut du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Haibara plaqua immédiatement sa propre main sur sa bouche en faisant de son mieux pour réprimer le haut le cœur qui avait commencé à la gagner. L'horreur qu'elle venait de ressentir à nouveau était aussi vivace que si l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec Gin s'était déroulée il y a seulement un instant.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, qu'elle avait posé à sa table de chevet avant de s'endormir, la fillette constata que ni le rêve atroce qu'elle venait de faire, ni la nausée qu'il lui avait laissé n'était le fruit du hasard. Si elle ne se hâtait pas, le cauchemar allait se poursuivre de plus belle, lui réservant des terreurs en face desquelles ce qu'elle venait de vivre passerait pour le plus doux des rêves…

Après avoir vérifié qu'Agasa dormait encore paisiblement dans le lit situé juste à côté du sien, Haibara ouvrit d'une main tremblante le tiroir de sa table de chevet. S'emparant de la boite qu'il contenait, l'ex-membre de l'organisation entreprit d'en extraire une pilule qu'elle se fourra dans la bouche avant de l'avaler prestement à l'aide d'une gorgée du verre d'eau posé à côté de sa montre.

Sentant son anxiété aussi bien que sa nausée décroître au fur et à mesure que la substance contenue dans la gélule qu'elle venait d'absorber faisait son effet, Haibara reprit petit à petit son souffle.

Laissant retomber doucement sa tête sur son oreiller, la fillette se retint de pleurer, d'une part parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à réveiller Agasa, d'autre part parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait servi à rien…

Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle continuerait de vivre le même calvaire, nuit après nuit, alors à quoi bon se lamenter ?


	2. Chapitre 2

L'univers de Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas, son propriétaire est son créateur, à savoir monsieur Gosho Aoyama.  
Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression de me répéter là ?

Chapitre 2

Assise devant son ordinateur, dans le laboratoire que le professeur lui avait aménagé dans le sous-sol de sa maison, Haibara contemplait d'un air absent la série de formules qui s'affichait sur son écran. Elle avait beau être installée là depuis bientôt une heure, pas une seule fois ses doigts n'avaient pressés les touches du clavier au dessus duquel ils restaient suspendus. Tous ses efforts pour se plonger à corps perdu dans la conception d'un antidote au poison qu'elle avait elle-même créé, et oublier ainsi le cauchemar qu'elle avait eu, il y a seulement quelques heures, s'étaient avérés vains…

Et elle commençait à se demander pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois que son passé revenait la hanter aux cours de ses nuits et elle avait déjà eu à subir des rêves bien plus atroce que celui-ci. La vision de Gin venu la chercher en plein milieu de la rue, alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés des irregulars de Conan, qui l'avait tiré en sueur de son lit la nuit précédant sa dernière rencontre face à face avec lui, et elle espérait bien que ce soit la dernière, était encore présente à sa mémoire…Alors pourquoi ce cauchemar en particulier semblait la marquer particulièrement parmi tout ceux qu'elle avait eu ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle subissait encore, à chaque jour de sa vie, les conséquences de cet entretien auquel Gin l'avait conduit ?

----:----

« Eh bien Gin, je croyais t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer ? Et à ce que je vois, tu es loin d'avoir suivi mes conseils. Le jour ou tu agoniseras dans le pavillon des cancéreux d'un hôpital sordide, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre. »

Avant même de répondre à son collègue, Gin entreprît d'écraser sur le sol la cigarette qui avait achevé de se consumer entre ses lèvres, avant d'en allumer une autre sous le regard navré de celui qui venait de le réprimander.

« Si tu veux avoir un peu de crédibilité, Cognac, commences déjà par arrêter de fumer toi-même. Je me demande comment tu aurais pu être nommé responsable d'un centre de désintoxication si tu n'avais pas fait partie de l'organisation. »

Pour toute réponse le médecin se mit à ricaner avant de s'interrompre, saisi par une quinte de toux. Il n'y avait guère besoin d'être diplômé de médecine pour savoir que celui qui était en train de cracher ses poumons devant ses collègues serait victime de sa propre prédiction bien avant qu'elle ne s'applique à Gin.

« Et je vois que, comme promis, tu m'amènes un patient qui fait honneur à mon humble établissement. Rien de moins que Miyano Shiho en personne, si j'avais su, au moment ou je n'étais qu'un laborantin aux basques de son illustre père, que je finirais par rencontrer sa fille dans ses conditions… »

« Si cela vous est possible, appelez-moi Sherry. Mon propre nom de famille me donne la nausée quand c'est vous qui le prononcez… »murmura sa future patiente d'une voix glaciale.

Le fait que celui aux mains duquel elle allait être remise soit un scientifique, comme elle, au lieu d'un assassin de l'organisation, n'était guère suffisant pour qu'elle puisse éprouver la moindre estime pour lui. Si certains de ses collègues dans les laboratoires du syndicat n'étaient que de pauvres bougres qui, tout comme elle, avaient été forcé de collaborer en raison de menaces exercées sur leurs proches, d'autres, au contraire, parvenaient à la rendre plus honteuse d'être une scientifique que d'être un membre de l'organisation. Et nul besoin d'être clairvoyant pour deviner dans quel catégorie ranger le spécimen auquel elle faisait face.

« Je suis définitivement déçue. Tu me promettais un entretien avec _lui _et je me retrouve face à un rat de laboratoire sorti des fonds de tiroirs de l'organisation. Décidément Gin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es incapable de tenir tes promesses… »

Gardant le silence, l'assassin se contenta de gratifier sa future proie d'un regard noir.

« Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si agressive. Notre…actionnaire principal se fera une joie de vous rencontrer mais il a bien insisté pour que je vous mette en condition pour cela d'abord. Il vous faudra donc attendre encore un peu. »

Tout en parlant le médecin avait ouvert une boite métallique posée sur la table à laquelle il était assis avant d'en extraire une seringue qu'il entreprît de remplir avec le contenu d'une fiole qu'il avait sorti d'une des poches de sa blouse.

Observant le manège de son collègue d'un air en apparence indifférent, Shiho commença à se poser une multitude de questions sur le contenu de la seringue.

Allait-elle à son tour, juste retour des choses, servir de cobaye à une nouvelle toxine crée par l'organisation ? S'agissait-il d'une substance destinée à faire passer sa mort pour une cause plus naturelle qu'une balle dans la tête, par exemple une crise cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme ? Ou la seringue ne contenait-elle finalement qu'une dose de pentothal de sodium suffisamment forte pour s'assurer qu'elle se montrerait on ne peut plus sincère lors de son entretien avec son employeur mécontent?

Aucune des réponses possibles à sa question n'était faite pour la rassurer…

« Vous avez usé de qualificatifs fort peu charitables pour me décrire, Sherry. Sachez pourtant que j'ai été moi aussi un scientifique de l'organisation et que cette petite toxine que je m'apprête à vous injecter est une de mes inventions. Rassurez-vous, rien de mortel ni de dangereux, il s'agissait à l'origine d'un sérum de vérité expérimental destiné à faire parler les personnes récalcitrantes ou à s'assurer des membres dont la fidélité était sur la sellette. Ce fût considéré au départ comme un échec, je vous le concède. La seule chose occasionnée par ce médicament était une kyrielle d'effets secondaires chez le sujet, une forte addiction et un sevrage excessivement douloureux… »

Tandis que l'ex-scientifique avait commencé à s'approcher de sa collègue, Gin et Vodka, visiblement habitués à la procédure, avaient entrepris de la ceinturer avant de la forcer à tendre son bras droit après avoir relevé préalablement la manche de sa veste.

« Mais en considérant les choses de manière plus large, nous nous sommes aperçus que ce que nous avions d'abord perçus comme un échec était une réussite complète. Les propriété de ce médicament s'avérant plus que suffisantes pour l'usage auquel nous le destinions. Et ce à un point que nous n'avions pas imaginé. Non seulement il peut nous permettre de tester la fidélité de nos membres les plus douteux, mais loin de se borner à nous faire déceler les symptômes d'un mal incurable chez le patient, il peut nous donner une possibilité de le guérir s'il est atteint…Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'était un peu la même chose avec l'objet de vos propres recherches. L'instabilité qui empêchait l'apotoxine de remplir l'objectif que nous nous étions fixés, s'est avérée un atout quand vous avez eue la brillante idée d'en faire un poison, n'est ce pas ? »

Shiho eut beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvint pas à faire ployer l'étreinte dans laquelle ses collègues l'enserraient, et elle fût forcés de regarder d'un air aussi horrifié qu'impuissant le médecin lui injecter le contenu de la seringue dans le bras.

« Gin, aies la gentillesse de transporter ma patiente dans la chambre que nous lui avons réservé. Avec la dose que je viens de lui donner, je ne pense pas que cela puisse te poser le moindre problème. »

L'ex-scientifique s'alluma une énième cigarette en contemplant d'un air indifférent son supérieur hiérarchique et son acolyte emmener la jeune femme de force dans son lieu de résidence temporaire.

Emmener de force était d'ailleurs exagéré, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'ils la soutenaient pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol tel une marionnette dont on aurait brusquement sectionné les fils. Quelques instants seulement après l'injection du médicament, Shiho, en bonne scientifique, eût tout le loisir d'observer les symptômes qu'il commençait déjà à occasionner chez elle, un état anémique et une altération quasi-immédiate de ses facultés visuelles. Avant même d'avoir été installé dans sa chambre, les murs de l'institut où elle allait être prisonnière s'étaient déjà dissouts dans un brouillard de couleurs vives et de formes aux contours imprécis…

----:----

Haibara se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie de la semaine de cauchemar qu'elle avait passé dans cet enfer, ainsi que de l'entretien qui lui fût accordé en plein milieu de son «_ traitement_ » par la personne qui avait eu la bonté de lui offrir… S'ils avaient obtenu un résultat avec cette semaine de torture, ce n'était cependant pas celui qu'ils avaient escompté. Elle se serait probablement contentée d'attendre sagement la mort qui lui avait été promis si cette dernière tentative de l'organisation pour la maintenir sous son emprise n'avait pas réussi à balayer à elle toute seule toutes ses hésitations quant à une quelconque tentative de fuite. Déterminée plus que jamais à fuir le syndicat, elle s'était donnée les moyens de le faire. Ils pensaient que lui inoculer une dépendance à une drogue qu'ils étaient les seuls à produire serait aussi efficace pour obtenir sa collaboration que les menaces qu'ils exerçaient auparavant sur sa sœur ?

Ils avaient fortement sous-estimé les compétences qu'ils lui reconnaissaient dans ce cas…

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelque jours de recherches pour déterminer la composition de la drogue, découvrir par la même occasion que les produits chimiques requis pour sa fabrication, sans être disponible au rayon de la première pharmacie venue, étaient suffisamment courants pour qu'elle se les procure sans éveiller le moindre soupçons et apprendre par cœur la formule de la toxine. Il leur fallût, hélas, moins de temps encore pour découvrir qu'elle s'était déjà ménagée une porte de sortie à la nouvelle prison qu'ils lui avaient réservés.

A partir de là, les dés étaient joués pour elle, enfermée par Gin dans une pièce du laboratoire où elle avait toujours travaillé, elle n'avait dû son salut, paradoxalement, qu'au fait qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à concrétiser ses envies d'en finir par elle-même. Etait-ce vraiment un simple hasard qu'elle retrouve dans la poche de sa blouse cette gélule dont elle avait oublié l'existence, au moment où elle attendait avec angoisse son exécution ?

En bonne scientifique elle aurait volontiers affirmé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de se demander s'il n'y avait pas là une forme de justice poétique…

Trahie par sa propre création au moment alors qu'elle venait de trahir le syndicat...Forcée, au lieu de mourir, de subir le même sort que la première victime de son poison…

L'ironie de la situation l'aurait bien fait sourire mais elle n'était guère dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour ça. Pour le moment elle devait avant tout essayer de profiter de la chance qui lui était donnée de réparer ses fautes et ce n'était pas en restant assise là, à se remémorer le passé, qu'elle y arriverait.

Se levant de son siège, elle entreprit de déballer le contenu des caisses qu'Agasa avait déposé dans le laboratoire pendant qu'elle dormait. Il y avait tant d'expériences dont elle avait dû retarder l'exécution, faute de disposer des produits chimiques nécessaires, autant profiter du fait que le professeur s'était enfin décidé à écouter ses doléances pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Si elle constata avec soulagement que dès le moment où elle avait commencé à faire l'inventaire du stock de composants à sa disposition, le cours de ses pensées avait été détourné de ce passé qu'elle cherchait tant à oublier, le soulagement s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle constata que certains des produits qu'elle avait réclamés au professeur manquaient à l'appel.

Elle aurait certes pu mener ses recherches sans le moindre problème malgré cet état de fait mais ce n'était malheureusement pas pour la mise au point d'un hypothétique antidote à l'apotoxine qu'elle en avait besoin de toute urgence.

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant du sous-sol au premier étage de la maison, Haibara se précipita dans le vestibule où le vieux scientifique avait fini de rassembler ses bagages. C'est en le voyant faire les derniers préparatifs à son départ que sa protégée se rappela qu'il devait s'absenter pendant au moins une semaine pour assister à un énième congrée des inventeurs, décidément un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul.

« Professeur… »

« Oui, Ai ? J'ai encore oublié mon passeport sur ma table de nuit, c'est ça ? »

C'était la seule raison valable que le vieil inventeur avait pu trouver pour expliquer que sa colocataire, d'ordinaire si taciturne, se soit précipité vers lui avant son départ au point d'en être encore essoufflé.

« Non…Enfin j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas le cas, une fois de plus…En fait, je venais vous demander... Une partie des composants que je vous avais réclamés pour mes expériences manque, est ce que vous pourriez me dire dans combien de temps ils seront livrés ici ? »

« Ah oui, je me rappelle effectivement que certains des produits que tu me réclamais ne serait plus disponible avant au moins une semaine, je pense donc qu'ils devraient arriver ici en même temps que moi au plus tôt. Est-ce que cela pose problème ? »

Haibara fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser percevoir à son tuteur à quel point ce qu'il venait de lui dire le plus naturellement du monde l'avait anéantie.

« Non, professeur, rien de grave, cela ralentira un peu mes recherches mais après tout, nous n'en sommes plus à quelques jours près, n'est ce pas? »

« Tu m'en vois ravi, Ai. J'ai eu beau m'adresser à tous les fournisseurs possibles et imaginables, aucun ne pouvait honorer la commande avant mon retour. Quand je voyais l'insistance avec laquelle tu me les réclamais, j'ai cru que cela te poserait problème, mais je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Non professeur, ça ne posera pas le moindre problème…Par contre si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de partir, vous risquez d'en avoir pour prendre votre avion à l'heure… »

Constatant en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'Haibara n'avait pas exagéré, le scientifique s'empressa de se précipiter vers sa voiture d'un air paniqué, non sans avoir adressé un sourire où s'exprimait aussi bien la gène que la gratitude à celle qui lui souhaitait bon voyage d'un signe de la main.

L'ex-membre de l'organisation referma la porte de la maison derrière elle comme si cela avait été le couvercle d'une tombe.

Un simple coup d'œil sur la boite de gélule qu'elle gardait au fond de sa poche confirmait ses craintes, elle avait à peine de quoi tenir trois jours et il lui faudrait, dans le meilleur des cas, une semaine pour en fabriquer de nouveau…

Si l'apotoxine lui avait permis, pour le moment, de se mettre hors de portée du syndicat, elle n'avait pas rompu pour autant le dernier lien avec lequel ils avaient essayé de la garder sous leur emprise.

La laisse qu'ils lui avaient fixée autour du cou y était encore attachée, et il ne lui faudrait pas attendre plus de quelques jours pour qu'elle la sente de nouveau se resserrer autour de sa carotide. Et à partir de là, il ne lui resterait plus que deux choix, se précipiter vers la main qui en tenait fermement l'autre extrémité ou mourir lentement d'étouffement au fur et à mesure que l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur elle irait en s'accroissant…


	3. Chapitre 3

A moins que vous n'ayez commencé à lire cette fics à partir du chapitre trois (L'intérêt de faire ca ? Eh, c'est à moi de poser la question, pas à vous !), vous savez déjà que je ne suis ni le créateur ni le propriétaire de Détective Conan mais que cette série appartient à Gosho Aoyama. Si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien maintenant vous le savez.

Chapitre 3

Si la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber sur Tokyo depuis quelques jours ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde l'humeur des trois irregulars du Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle, c'était loin d'être le cas pour celui-ci et celle qui marchait à ses côtés.

L'ex-détective lycéen observait d'un regard mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé les trois enfants qui sautillaient de manière insouciante au milieu des flaques parsemant le chemin les conduisant à leur école. Contrairement à eux, il avait un mal certain à trouver quoi que ce soit d'amusant dans ce climat maussade qui le forçait à passer ses journées claquemuré au bureau du détective Mouri. Non seulement la pluie l'empêchait de mettre le nez dehors mais elle dissuadait en plus les clients potentiels du détective à venir lui confier une enquête. Et si Shinishi avait un point en commun avec son idole, c'était bien son incapacité à se complaire dans la banalité du quotidien. Il désirait plus que tout être confronté à une affaire suffisamment intrigante pour mettre en applications son sens de la déduction hors du commun et, il fallait bien l'avouer, les affaires de ce genre s'étaient faite fort rares ces derniers mois.

Si Sherlock Holmes disposait de palliatifs lui permettant de combler son ennui lors de ses périodes d'inactivité, ce n'était pas le cas de son émule pour le moment.

Il n'avait hérité ni du talent ni de la passion de son maître à penser pour la musique, qui n'évoquait chez lui que le souvenir des séances d'humiliations que lui faisait subir son professeur de musique au lycée pour son incapacité à pouvoir jouer, ironie du sort, du violon.

Contrairement à sa compagne d'infortune et au détective de Baker Street, il ne portait qu'un intérêt tout relatif à la chimie et se voyait mal meubler le vide qui avait commencé à envahir ses journées à observer la dissolution d'un hydrocarbone ou la réaction de l'hémoglobine face à tel ou tel réactif.

Et les plaisirs opiacés auxquels son illustre prédécesseur avait recours entre deux enquêtes ne lui inspiraient que de la répulsion.

Il ne pouvait guère s'adonner à sa passion pour le football par un temps pareil et il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de prendre le risque d'être découvert en passant un coup de téléphone à Ran tant qu'il resterait confiné toute la journée dans la même maison qu'elle.

N'étant pas dans une situation suffisamment désespéré pour s'asseoir aux côtés du détective Mouri pour regarder les mêmes soap opera insipides, heures après heures, sous prétexte que son incomparable Yoko y tenait un rôle, il n'avait rien d'autres à faire ces jours-ci que de ressasser indéfiniment son ennui…

S'il s'était toujours réjoui que la régression à l'âge de sept ans qu'il avait subi ne soit que physique, il aurait presque souhaité en cet instant avoir retrouvé la mentalité adapté à son âge apparent si cela avait pu lui permettre de supporter les conséquences de ce climat avec autant d'insouciance et de bonne humeur que ses camarades de classes.

Ai, de son côté était loin de partager l'humeur maussade de son compagnon.

Contrairement à lui, elle aurait eu du mal à voir des aspects négatifs au climat qui régnait actuellement sur la ville.

Elle disposait à ce moment là de tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour se consacrer à ses recherches sur l'antidote sans que ni Conan, ni le professeur Agasa, ni les détectives boy ne se mettent en tête d'essayer de la convaincre de sortir se changer les idées. Ce qui, non content de lui éviter de perdre un temps précieux, limitait également le nombre d'occasions de croiser un de ses ex-collègues au détour d'une rue.

Si beaucoup de personnes appréciaient les jours de pluie, tant qu'ils restaient au chaud dans leurs maisons, ce n'était pourtant pas entièrement son cas…Au point qu'elle se serait presque permis de refermer le parapluie qu'elle tenait au dessus de sa tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour sentir la multitude de gouttes de pluie lui inonder le visage.

Contempler la pluie lui avait toujours donné l'impression que cette eau qui se déversait sur la ville la nettoyait de toutes les impuretés qui s'y accumulaient jours après jours. Et ce dans tout les sens du terme. Ce n'était pas seulement les détritus que cette eau emportait avec elle mais aussi les regrets, les remords, la tristesse, la haine, toutes ces choses désagréable que le temps avait déposés au fond de votre âme et qui vous oppressaient chaque instant un peu plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'y accumulaient.

Elle avait eue souvent la sensation que si elle restait exposé suffisamment à la pluie, toutes les souffrances que lui apportait son passé seraient enfin emportés dans l'oubli, lui laissant enfin la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, libérée de ce fardeau…Mais cette impression ne durait jamais que l'espace de quelques instants car la pluie étaient aussi associé pour elle à certains moment douloureux dont elle ravivait le souvenir à chacune de ses venue.

Il avait plu le jour ou elle avait fuie l'organisation pour se réfugier chez la seule personne vers qui elle avait pu se tourner, sa propre victime, qui marchait en ce moment à ses côtés…

_« Il pleuvait aussi, ce jour là… »_

Il y avait enfin un dernier avantage qu'elle trouvait à rester dénuée de protection face à la pluie. Après avoir passé seulement quelques instants sous le déluge, il était on ne peut plus difficile de savoir si les gouttelettes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joue étaient des larmes ou étaient de la même nature que les millions d'autres qui s'abattaient autour de vous…

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde c'était que l'on perçoive ses moments de faiblesse ou d'incertitude, et le petit détective qui faisaient route avec elle n'avait pas plus le droit que les autres de s'y immiscer.

Force lui avait été malheureusement de constater que le principe de la conservation de la matière avait son équivalent dans le monde des émotions humaines, refuser de se laisser aller à exprimer ses sentiments ne les faisait pas disparaître pour autant, loin de là. Ils demeuraient, enfouis au fond de vous, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour en sortir.

Les sentiments pour elle, étaient identiques à cette eau qui ruisselait de toute part. La plupart du temps, de la même façon que l'eau pouvait se sublimer et se transformer en vapeur aussi invisible qu'impalpable, il ne s'échappaient à l'air libre que sous la forme de petit signes, imperceptibles aussi bien à soi-même qu'aux autres. Mais quelquefois, de même que l'eau bouillante, enfermée au fond d'un récipient clos, finissait par en sortir de force sous la forme de jets de vapeur aussi violents que bruyants, lorsqu'on les maintenait enfermés au fond de soi trop longtemps, ils jaillissaient en trombe sans que vous puissiez rien faire pour les arrêter ou les dissimuler plus longtemps aux autres.

Et les instants passés sous la pluie faisaient parti de ses rares moments où Haibara pouvait libérer la soupape en toute sécurité.

Mais malgré tout, le parapluie qu'elle avait en main demeura ouvert pendant toute la durée du trajet la menant à l'école élémentaire.

D'une part parce qu'elle avait suffisamment de problèmes ces derniers temps pour ne pas avoir envie de commencer la semaine avec une bonne pneumonie. Et le fait que la dernière fois qu'elle était tombée malade, c'était Vermouth qui s'était retrouvé à son chevet, sous l'apparence du docteur Haraide, lui donnait des raisons supplémentaires pour veiller avec un tant soit peu d'attention à son état de santé.

D'autre part, elle se doutait bien que l'incorrigible maniaque des enquêtes dont elle devait supporter la présence à ses côtés encore quelque temps, ne manquerait pas de trouver son comportement suspect et de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait aucune envie de répondre…

Quoiqu'à voir la façon dont il la dévisageait pour le moment, cela risquait bien d'être le cas quel que soit le comportement qu'elle aurait adopté de toute façon…

« Si j'aie quelque chose sur le visage, Kudo, autant me le dire en face plutôt que de ne cesser de me regarder de biais comme tu le fais… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi alors que je m'inquiète juste de ton état de santé… »maugréa le détective.

« Et peut-on savoir ce qui te pousse à t'inquiéter de mon état de santé si soudainement ? »

« Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tes mains tremblent légèrement et malgré que le fait que tu ne te presse pas pour avancer, on peut constater que tu as un peu de mal à tenir debout. Et vu que par ce temps, c'est assez facile d'attraper la grippe, il n'y a pas besoin d'être docteur ou même un grand détective pour s'inquiéter en toute bonne conscience… »

« Merci de faire preuve avec moi d'une sollicitude dont je me serais pourtant bien passé, mais il n'y a pas besoin de chercher à mon état actuel d'autres causes que le manque de sommeil, satisfait ? »

« Oui, bien que je le serais plus si tu m'en disait un peu plus sur les causes de ce manque de sommeil. »

« J'ai passée toute la nuit dans mon laboratoire à effectuer des tests. La réponse est-elle satisfaisante cette fois ? »

Pendant quelques instants, Haibara eût le bonheur de ne pas entendre d'autres sons que le crépitement produit par la chute continuelle des gouttelettes sur son parapluie, mais son interlocuteur revint très vite à la charge.

« Et est ce que ça ne serait pas indiscret de te demander quel a été le résultat de tes recherches ? »

« Pas du tout. En fait, je comptais te le dire plus tard mais puisque tu me poses la question… j'ai enfin trouvé un antidote à l'apotoxine… »

« Vraiment ? »

L'espoir qu'elle puisse dire la vérité perçait nettement sous le ton sceptique avec lequel il avait posé la question.

« Oui, mais comme je sais pertinemment qu'à la première occasion, tu l'utiliseras pour aller affronter nos vieux amis face à face, j'aie décidé d'en détruire tout les échantillons à ma disposition et d'attendre quelques années avant d'en fabriquer de nouveau. »

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est très drôle mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir. D'une part parce que ça ne l'est pas et d'autre part parce que j'en viendrais presque à me demander si tu étais vraiment ironique quand tu as dit cela… »

« Oh, tu crois vraiment que je ne te donnerais pas l'antidote si je l'avais à ma disposition ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point le fait que tu puisses penser cela, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, me blesse profondément… » murmura Haibara avec un ton faussement peiné contrastant avec le sourire sarcastique qui lui était coutumier.

« Navré mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour me convaincre que tu ne serais pas capable de le faire… »riposta Conan avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Désolé de ne pas être d'humeur suffisamment suicidaire pour te laisser mettre nos vies et celles de nos proches en danger, ce que tu ne manquerais pas de faire si j'avais vraiment réussi à produire un antidote et que je te le confiais… »

Conan se retint de lui répliquer qu'elle s'était pourtant senti d'humeur suffisamment suicidaire pour attenter plusieurs fois à sa propre vie, d'abord lorsqu'elle avait avalé son propre poison, ensuite quand elle avait décidé de rester tranquillement auprès de la bombe que Gin et son acolyte avaient installé dans les tours jumelles de Nishitamashi, enfin quand elle était resté dans le bus truffé d'explosif au moment où la bombe qu'il contenait allait exploser et alors même que tout les autres passagers avaient déjà fui pour se mettre à l'abri…

C'était trop facile de faire de la peine à quelqu'un et ce n'était certainement pas en agissant ainsi qu'il lui ferait enfin reprendre suffisamment goût à la vie pour que ses pensée ne se laissent plus aller à suivre le cours morbide et paranoïaque qu'elles prenaient habituellement…

Le détective en venait parfois à se demander si, plus que la difficulté du problème, ce n'était pas la peur continuelle qu'elle éprouvait et son penchant au fatalisme qui faisaient que la chimiste avait tant de mal à venir à bout de ses recherches pour créer un hypothétique antidote…Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience elle-même mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, l'héritier de Holmes finit par se résigner. Il ne la ferait certainement pas changer du jour au lendemain, et s'il essayait de le faire, elle risquait de se renfermer encore plus sur elle-même.

Elle avait commencé à montrer un visage plus joyeux au monde qui l'entourait, même si cela ne durait malheureusement jamais très longtemps. Peut-être que s'il laissait un peu les choses suivrent leurs cours, tout finirait par s'arranger de soi-même. S'il y avait bien une chose que son état actuel lui avait forcé à apprendre, en plus d'un peu d'humilité, c'était bien la patience alors autant mettre à profit cette vertu si douloureusement acquise…

Mais il y avait malgré tout quelque chose qui le turlupinait à propos d'Haibara. Ce n'était pas tant son état, après tout, l'excuse qu'elle lui avait donnée était plausible, que cette curieuse manie qu'elle avait développé depuis quelques jours de glisser fréquemment sa main dans sa poche, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu les clés de la maison du professeur en chemin.

Depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que sa nouvelle habitude n'était pas passée inaperçue au regard attentif de Conan, elle avait fait des efforts pour, si ce n'était s'en débarrasser, au moins la rendre plus discrète. Mais rien n'y faisait, et le petit détective voyait plusieurs fois par jour sa main se rapprocher imperceptiblement de sa poche comme pour témoigner du fait que le naturel ne se faisait pas congédier aussi facilement.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si ironique que cela lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé avoir terminé l'antidote et qu'elle hésitait encore à lui confier ?

C'était l'explication la plus plausible qu'il pouvait trouver à son comportement pour le moment et il la préférait en tout cas à la seule autre qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Si son désir morbide de mourir semblait s'être considérablement atténué au fil du temps, Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer, en la voyant, les sombres paroles du docteur Watson, à propos de la dépendance de son meilleur ami à la cocaïne.

_« Je savais que son démon n'était pas tué, qu'il était seulement assoupi, que son sommeil était léger, et qu'il s'agitait dans les périodes d'oisiveté… »_

Et bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour écarter cette macabre possibilité, il se prît à penser que si l'objet dont elle s'assurait si souvent de la présence au fond de sa poche pouvait être une clé pouvant lui permettre de quitter cette prison dans laquelle ils étaient tout deux enfermés, la porte de sortie à laquelle elle donnait accès n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il aurait aimé la voir prendre…

----:----

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Conan se serait empressé de terminer au plus vite l'interrogation écrite qui venait de lui être remise il y a quelques minutes, mais il savait qu'il devait se forcer à donner le moins possible de signes susceptibles d'inciter son entourage à s'interroger sur son âge réel. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où , au cours d'une enquête, emporté par le cours de ses déductions, il s'était surpris à oublier que pour ses interlocuteurs, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de sept ans. S'il avait jusque là toujours réussi à adapter son comportement à l'âge qu'il était censé avoir de manière à brouiller les pistes, il s'en était parfois fallu de peu pour que le pot aux roses soit découvert. Aussi profitait-il de la moindre occasion qui lui était donné pour s'entraîner à donner le change.

Malheureusement tout ses efforts finissaient par s'avérer vains et il retombait inévitablement dans les habitudes hérités de la vie qu'il avait eu avant l'accident. Vie qui lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si son incapacité à pouvoir tenir pleinement le rôle de Conan Edogawa ne venait pas du fait, qu'inconsciemment, il craignait qu'un jour il ne parvienne plus à faire la différence entre cette identité qu'il avait crée de toute pièce pour se protéger, et protéger aussi ses proches, et sa véritable identité, celle qu'il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir reprendre un jour.

Mais à cet instant comme à tout les autres moments où ce genre de pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il s'empressa de balayer ses incertitudes d'un revers de la main.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il oublie le fait que sous son apparence de gamin, il restait le détective lycéen, digne héritier de Sherlock Holmes. Le genre de personne qui était largement en mesure de forcer cette maudite organisation à lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait volé du jour au lendemain. C'était ce genre de pensée qu'il devait avoir au lieu de se laisser ronger par le doute.

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, à cet instant présent, l'ennui le menaçait plus que l'incertitude, bien qu'il s'efforçait de paraître en difficulté devant un problème de mathématique ridiculement simple.

Les interrogations écrites auquel ils étaient forcés de se soumettre régulièrement ne suscitaient cependant pas autant de désarroi chez Haibara que chez Conan.

Lorsque l'on passait des nuits entières à essayer de résoudre des problèmes dont le seul énoncé aurait suffit à provoquer une migraine de plusieurs semaines chez les non-initiés, se retrouver face à des questions dont on trouvait la réponse avant même d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir était un véritable délassement. Bien que la simple pensée qu'une interrogation écrite pouvait être un moment de détente aurait probablement estomaqué la totalité des élèves de la classe, c'était ainsi que la chimiste voyait les choses.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre, tout comme son compagnon, un temps faramineux pour répondre aux questions posées, tout en n'omettant pas de faire exprès de commettre une ou deux erreurs de manières à détourner les soupçons.

Elle dû cependant s'interrompre en plein milieu de sa tâche, quand un voile de brouillard tomba brusquement sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de distinguer ce qui l'entourait autrement que sous la forme d'un mélange de couleurs ternes et de formes imprécises, comme si le monde lui apparaissait brusquement sous la forme d'une aquarelle sur laquelle on aurait renversé de l'eau…

Mettant cet état de fait sous le compte de la fatigue et du manque de sommeil, elle se frotta les yeux en espérant que cela suffirait à faire revenir les choses à la normale.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de nouveaux apte à déchiffrer le contenu de la feuille posé devant elle.

_« …si l'on se fie aux résultats des premiers tests effectués sur le terrain, le processus de dégénérescence cellulaire engendré par l'apotoxine chez les sujets met en moyenne entre une et deux minutes pour provoquer la mort de la victime et la décomposition quasi-instantanée de son cadavre._

_Il faut cependant prendre en compte le fait que la durée du processus varie en fonction de plusieurs paramètres. Celui qui nous est apparu comme déterminant est l'âge du sujet à qui elle est administrée._

_Il apparaît nettement, en effet, que la vitesse avec laquelle l'apotoxine fait disparaître son hôte est inversement proportionnelle à son âge._

_Nous pouvons donc en déduire que les sujets âgés de moins de 20 ans en moyenne peuvent avoir une immunité, au moins partielle, aux effets de l'apotoxine. On peut même estimer, au vu des premières analyses des rares composants organiques qui subsistent de la victime après la fin du processus, qu'il y a environ entre 0,5 et 1 pourcent de chances qu'un sujet correspondant à ce critère puisse survivre à l'ingestion d'une dose mortelle d'apotoxine._

_Ce qui s'accorde parfaitement avec les données obtenues lors des tests pratiqués sur des rats de laboratoires_

_Bien que plusieurs hypothèses aient été avancées pour expliquer ce phénomène, aucune ne s'est avérée pleinement satisfaisante pour le moment._

_En conclusion, je ne peux donc que vous suggérer de suspendre l'utilisation de l'apotoxine 4869 sur des sujets correspondant à la tranche d'âge susdite tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à corriger ce défaut. »_

La chimiste écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se convaincre qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir et qu'elle était en train de rêver.

Il était impossible que ce rapport qu'elle avait rédigé plusieurs mois avant son départ de l'organisation se retrouve posé devant elle, en lieu et place de l'interrogation écrite sur laquelle elle était penchée quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à se voiler la face bien longtemps, et dû très vite se résoudre à prendre conscience du fait que ce qu'elle craignait avait finalement commencé à se réaliser. Elle était d'ors et déjà en train de ressentir les premiers symptômes d'un mal qui irait en s'aggravant et elle ne pouvait en aucune façons utiliser ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle en cas de derniers recours dans ces conditions.

Certainement pas en plein milieu de la classe, devant le professeur et alors même qu'elle était assise à côté de Kudo.

Aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour se calmer, si les hallucinations se maintenaient à ce niveau, elle n'aurait guère de problème à les endurer.

Tout au plus risquait-elle d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie une note en dessous de la moyenne sur son cursus scolaire, et franchement, elle s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

_« Je n'aie pas la moindre raison de paniquer. Ce ne sont rien d'autres que des mots, un peu d'encre sur du papier et rien d'autres. Pense en scientifique, Shiho, tu ne dois avoir peur d'une chose que s'il est démontrable, d'une façons quelconque, qu'elle est susceptible de représenter un danger pour toi._

_Mets-toi bien dans la tête que ce ne sont que des statistiques, rien d'autres._

_Ne te mets surtout pas à penser que derrière se dissimulent des êtres humains, victimes de la toxine que tu as crée, et qui avaient autant que toi le droit de continuer à vivre. La mort d'une personne est peut-être une tragédie mais celle de plusieurs dizaines n'est rien d'autre qu'une statistique._

_Ce ne sont plus que des chiffres, rien de plus et rien de moins. Les chiffres ne souffrent pas, ne pleurent pas devant la mort d'un proche, ne tremblent pas quand ils sentent qu'il vont mourir, ils ne ressentent ni peine, ni joie, rien !_

_Je ne les aie jamais perçus et je ne les percevrais jamais que sous cette forme, alors pourquoi est ce que je devrais me sentir coupable de leurs mort, hein ? Pourquoi !_

_Ce serait aussi absurde que de voir un biologiste se mettre à se lamenter en pensant aux nombres de bactéries que le vaccin qu'il est en train de concevoir va faire disparaître de la surface de la terre, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?_

_Non bien sûr, l'analogie est stupide, on ne peut pas mettre sur le même plan des micro-organismes tuant sans distinction des centaines de personnes qui ne le méritaient pas avec des êtres humains qui ne représentaient une nuisance que pour l'organisation…Et encore, leurs critères pour définir ce qui peut représenter une nuisance pour eux sont tellement larges que n'importe qui pourrait bien finir par y rentrer un jour ou l'autre de sa vie…_

_Mais je n'aie jamais voulu concevoir un poison malgré tout…Ce sont eux qui m'ont forcés à utiliser les recherches de mes parents dans ce but, ce sont eux les responsables, pas moi !_

_Si je n'avais pas collaboré, ils auraient tués ma sœur et m'auraient tué ensuite…Nous méritions autant de vivre que ceux à qui ils ont administrés cette maudite toxine, n'est ce pas ?_

_Je suis certaine que placés dans la même situation, ils n'auraient pas hésités, alors pourquoi est ce que je l'aurais fait, hein ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais sacrifié ma sœur et ma propre vie pour leurs beaux yeux ? Si j'avais fait ça, ils auraient été aussi coupable de vivre grâce à ma mort que je le sui__s de vivre grâce à la leur…Alors ils pouvaient bien mourir et moi vivre plutôt que l'inverse en ce qui me concerne…_

_La justice n'est qu'une notion abstraite autour de laquelle se construisent les sociétés, ça ne correspond à rien de réel, quoi que puisse en penser Kudo._

_Ce qui est bon pour un organisme est ce qui favorise sa survie, ce qui est mauvais est ce qui va à l'encontre de cette même survie. Voilà ce que nous dit la science ! Voilà la seule morale qui a jamais existé en ce bas monde, sinon comment est ce que l'organisation aurait jamais pu y exister ?_

_Voilà la seule vraie justice et je m'y suis conformée pleinement, je n'aie à me sentir coupable de rien dans ce cas, n'est ce pas ?_

_J'ai obéie à leurs instructions et ils ont tué ma sœur et ont failli me tuer quand même ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû m'efforcer de ne pas leur donner les moyens de faire d'autre victime, puisque cela n'a fait qu'ajouter d'autres souffrances en plus des nôtres ?_

_Et alors ? Comment est ce que j'aurais pu savoir que leur obéir ne m'apporterait rien de plus que de leur faire face ?_

_J'aie pris le choix qui semblait le plus rationnel, celui qui avait le plus de chance de me permettre de continuer à vivre, voilà tout._

_Je n'y peux rien si ça s'est avéré être une erreur, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir à l'époque !_

_Qui est ce que j'essaye de convaincre au final ?_

_Akemi ? Elle n'est plus là pour entendre mes justifications et même si elle était encore de ce monde, je n'aurais pas besoin de me justifier devant elle puisqu'elle m'aimait malgré tout ce que je pouvait être forcée de faire, n'est ce pas grande sœur ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu ne savais rien ou si peu que tu ne me jugeais pas ?_

_Si tu avais su sur quoi portait mes recherches, m'aurais-tu regardé de la même façon que Kudo lors de notre première rencontre, quand il me disait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre ou à pardonner une meurtrière ?_

_Bah, à quoi bon me torturer puisque tu ne pourras jamais répondre à ces questions ?_

_Mais c'est peut-être aussi ton cas Kudo, tu n'oses peut-être pas me le dire mais tu continues peut-être de me voir de la même façon que lors de notre première rencontre…_

_Mais tu ne me le diras jamais n'est-ce pas ? D'abord parce que tu as besoin de moi pour reprendre ton ancienne vie, et ensuite parce que tu as trop bon cœur pour faire souffrir une criminelle même si, au fond de toi, tu ne continues pas moins de ne la voir que pour ce qu'elle est, une criminelle…_

_Est-ce que c'est toi que j'essayais de convaincre avec ses sophismes ? Ou bien est ce que c'est moi ?_

_C'est ridicule dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je sais que tu es trop intelligent pour t'y laisser berner et je n'aie pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre, moi, puisque, quoique je dise pour me persuader du contraire, je sais que je suis coupable… »_

Haibara tenta de détourner ses pensées du cours qu'elles prenaient en tâchant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les problèmes énoncés sur sa feuille, des problèmes auquel elle était en mesure de faire face. Il ne s'agissait à présent que de simples questions de mathématiques et de géométrie élémentaires, un simple monde de chiffre et d'équation qui lui paraissait de nouveau rassurant.

Les équations ne demandaient rien d'autres que des raisonnements, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne leur serait pas plus venu à l'idée d'exiger d'elle des sentiments qu'il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de leur réclamer des poèmes pour décrire les différents rapports de proportions qu'elles exprimaient…

Elle était avant tout une scientifique et elle se devait de voir le monde en tant que tel avant tout si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle.

Mais sous ses yeux éberlués, la simple suite de nombres, qui lui paraissait si rassurante l'instant d'avant, se mis à s'animer. Les innocents assemblages de barres et de courbes censées figurer les nombres commencèrent petit à petit à se mouvoir, au point qu'ils étaient déjà en train de fuir la simple feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle ils étaient inscrits pour se précipiter sur le sol. Une fois qu'ils y furent atterris, ils se mirent instantanément à grandir et à se déformer. Au début ils avaient commencés à prendre des formes rudimentaires, analogues à celles que dessinerait un enfant de trois ans pour représenter un être humain, un rond approximatif pour la tête, quelques barres tracées à la va-vite pour les membres et le corps, mais petit à petit les formes acquéraient en netteté. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants ce n'était plus face à une horde d'équations indisciplinées que se retrouva Haibara mais face à toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait quotidiennement.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, le professeur Agasa, Ran... Ils étaient tous là, rassemblés autour d'elle, à la dévisager avec un air d'incompréhension mais aussi…de reproche ?

Les uns après les autres, ses proches commencèrent à gémir et à trembler sous l'effet des spasmes de douleur qu'ils semblaient ressentir. Petit à petit leurs visages se mirent à fondre comme celui d'une figurine de cire jetée en plein milieu d'une fournaise…

Haibara commença à frissonner au fur et à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait chez eux les symptômes qu'elle avait observé tant de fois chez les rats à qui elles avaient injecté le poison responsable de son rajeunissement. Mais ce n'était pas tant l'expression de souffrance qui déformait encore plus leurs traits défigurés qui torturait la chimiste que le regard accusateur qu'ils continuaient de darder vers elle, comme s'ils savaient tous qu'elle était la créatrice du poison qui était en train de les tuer lentement mais inexorablement…

_« Je ne voulais pas concevoir cette horreur…Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ce poison n'aurait jamais vu le jour… »_

La réponse silencieuse que lui renvoya le regard des êtres qui lui étaient chers fût impitoyable.

_« Pourtant tu l'as conçus.. »_

_« Mais je n'avais pas le choix… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« B…bien sûr que oui… »_

_« Est-ce que tu n'avais vraiment aucun choix ? »_

_« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils m'auraient tué après avoir tué ma sœur ! »_

_« Mais tu savait que d'autres personnes mourraient si tu acceptait, et pourtant tu l'as fait, non ? »_

_« Oui mais je ne voulais pas…Je n'ai jamais voulu… »_

_« Mais bien sûr que si, tu l'as voulu…Tu connaissais les conséquences de ta décision quand tu as accepté de collaborer avec eux, vouloir leur obéir, c'était vouloir que des gens meurent grâce à l'aide que tu leur apportais… »_

_« Je voulais juste vivre…Je voulait que ma sœur vive aussi, qu'elle soit heureuse…Quel mal il y a-t-il à cela, hein ! »_

_« Mais nous aussi nous ne demandions rien de plus que de continuer à vivre…Rien de plus que de voir nos amis être heureux…Voir les membres de notre famille être heureux…Mais maintenant nous ne le pouvons plus…Et c'est uniquement de ta faute… »_

Haibara se demanda un instant ce qui était le plus douloureux, leurs accusations ou le fait qu'elle se sente heureuse de les voir enfin mourir sous l'effet de la drogue, lui accordant enfin un moment de répit après ce réquisitoire ?

Sentant un autre regard posé sur elle, la scientifique se retourna et tressaillit en découvrant Conan, en train de la dévisager.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne semblait pas victime de l'apotoxine pour l'instant, mais, après tout, n'en était-il pas déjà une depuis bien longtemps?

L'expression que le détective arborait en observant l'ex-membre de l'organisation ne lui était que trop familière, c'était exactement la même qu'il avait eu, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne comprendrait jamais celle qui avait conçu une drogue destiné à faire passer des être humain de vie à trépas.

----:----

Ayant enfin terminé de remplir la feuille posée devant lui, à une vitesse qu'il estimait être celle qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'un gamin un peu plus doué que la moyenne et non d'un adolescent ramené miraculeusement à l'âge de sept ans, le détective posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main et observa d'un air ennuyé la pluie qui continuait de tomber au dehors. Combien de temps encore ce déluge allait-il durer ?

Poussant un soupir, Conan jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa voisine pour voir si elle avait elle aussi terminé un test portant sur des connaissance qu'ils avaient acquis depuis longtemps.

Le fait qu'elle contemplait d'un regard absent une feuille dont à peine la moitié des exercices qu'elle contenait avait été effectué aurait sans doute suffit à l'interpeller mais les larmes qui tombait à intervalles réguliers sur la même feuille avait déjà rempli cet office.

Après avoir rapidement vérifié que ni leur professeur, ni leurs autres camarades de classe, ne regardaient dans leur direction, le petit détective commença à secouer discrètement la main de celle qui était assise à côté de lui.

« Haibara, quelque chose ne va pas à ce qu'on dirait…Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Haibara ? »

Le murmure avec lequel elle lui répondit fut presque inaudible.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me le dire quand même, Kudo ? »

Conan pensa d'abord que sa question portait sur l'une des réponses qu'elle avait inscrite sur sa copie, mais il renonça presque aussitôt à son hypothèse. Cela n'avait aucune chance de cadrer avec son état actuel.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles, Haibara ? »

Le sourire triste qu'elle lui adressa en se tournant vers lui acheva de le décontenancer presque aussi rapidement que les paroles qu'elle lui murmura.

« Que ce n'est pas ma faute, Kudo. Est-ce que, juste pour cette fois, tu pourrais me le dire ? Même si tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux, tu pourrais me le dire juste une seule fois ? S'il te plaît… »


	4. Chapitre 4

Gosho Aoyama est le créateur du manga détective Conan et de ses personnages, pas moi…

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, Haibara leva les yeux vers le miroir installé au dessus du robinet qu'elle était en train de fermer. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, contemplant son reflet, elle en était venue à ne pas se reconnaître dans les traits de la personne qui lui faisait face mais cette sensation ne fût jamais aussi forte qu'en cet instant. Etait-ce vraiment elle, cette misérable âme en peine, au teint aussi blanc que celui d'un linceul dont les yeux, encore rougis par les larmes, la dévisageaient avec tant de dégoût ?

Elle allait avoir bien du mal, dans ces conditions, à imputer encore son état à un manque de sommeil…

Peut-être devrait-elle prétendre être malade et rester alitée chez le professeur jusqu'à son retour ? Elle n'aurait vraiment aucun problème à convaincre le plus obtus des médecins scolaires qu'elle avait absolument besoin de rentrer chez elle.

Malheureusement un écueil de taille l'en empêchait, l'insupportable fanatique des enquêtes devant lequel elle avait eue le malheur de se laisser aller quelques minutes plus tôt… Sachant, aussi bien qu'elle, que la maison où elle habitait serait vide pendant encore plusieurs jours, il serait parfaitement capable d'y imposer sa présence si elle prétendait être malade.

Et si cela aurait déjà relevé de l'exploit de lui dissimuler son état s'il se bornait au rôle de simple camarade de classe, cela relèverait du miracle si elle parvenait à le faire s'il en venait à s'accorder celui de garde-malade.

Haibara soupira en songeant que son calvaire n'en était qu'au commencement. Il y avait de ces journées qui parvenaient à lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir réussie à rendre sa propre toxine plus stable au moment où elle l'avait avalée…

Plongeant la main dans sa poche après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien seule, elle en extirpa une boite dont elle dévissa le couvercle pour en extirper une gélule bleue.

Elle contempla la capsule en évaluant une fois de plus, les avantages respectifs des différents choix qui s'offraient à elle. Si elle l'avalait maintenant, elle devrait être en mesure de passer une après midi à peu près supportable…Mais elle risquait de le regretter quelques jours plus tard lorsque sa réserve serait enfin épuisée…

La similitude de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec celle qu'elle avait vécu quelque mois plus tôt la fit sourire…Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose de nouveau sur la substance qu'elle tenait dans sa main…Une substance dont l'écrin avait perdu sa couleur bleue pour devenir rouge et blanc…

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la chimiste eut la désagréable surprise de constater que les autres différences qui lui permettait d'établir encore une distinction entre ces deux moments de sa vie venaient, elles aussi, de s'estomper…

Elle devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ne surtout pas se laisser prendre au piège de ses propres hallucinations…

Ou se trouvait-elle et comment y était-elle arrivé ? Il lui suffirait de garder à l'esprit la seule réponse qui convenait à cette question et tout irait pour le mieux…Oui, garder à l'esprit que sa venue en ce lieux était le fruit de sa propre décision…Personne ne l'avait forcé à y venir pour l'y enfermer.

Elle se trouvait… Où se trouvait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, dans le laboratoire ou elle travaillait depuis des mois…

Non ce n'était pas cela…Elle ne travaillait plus ici depuis longtemps…Elle n'y travaillerait plus jamais…D'ailleurs comment ses recherches aurait-elle pu avancer dans ce débarras ? Pourquoi s'y trouvait-elle du reste ?

Elle se souvenait juste que quelques instants auparavant elle s'était fermement accroché à la pensée que son arrivée ici était le fruit de sa propre décision…Oui c'était cela…Tout redevenait clair dans son esprit…Elle n'était plus dans l'organisation, si elle se trouvait dans sa situation actuelle c'est justement parce qu'elle avait refusé de leur apporter son aide plus longtemps…C'est pour cette raison…Que Gin l'avait enfermé ici après lui avoir recommandé de profiter de ses derniers instants…

Pourquoi tenait-elle cette gélule dans sa main ?

Ah oui, elle l'avait retrouvé au fond de la poche de la blouse où elle l'avait glissé il y a quelque jours…

Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue cette situation auparavant…Elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à la même alternative…Mourrait-elle de sa propre main ou de celle de ses collègues ?

Le dilemme lui paraissait curieusement plus facile à trancher maintenant…Si c'était sa propre décision qui serait cause de sa mort, autant que ce soit le cas jusqu'au bout…Et la pensée de la tête que ferait ce cher Gin, quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle lui aurait ôté le plaisir de mettre fin à ses jours, au moment ou il se faisait une joie de le faire, cette pensée était loin d'être désagréable.

Sa main ne trembla plus quand elle avala fermement la capsule.

_« J'arrive, grande sœur…Pardonnes-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à venir te rejoindre… »_

Akemi n'aurait plus à attendre encore longtemps en effet puisque la toxine avait déjà commencé à faire effet.

Quelques instants seulement après l'avoir ingérée, la chimiste porta la main à son cœur dont le rythme avait commencé à s'accélérer brusquement…Peut-être décèderait-elle d'une attaque cardiaque avant d'avoir trop souffert ? Malheureusement cet espoir se dissipa très vite. La température de son corps avait déjà augmenté de façon phénoménale, comme en témoignait les gouttes de sueur qui se mêlaient aux larmes de souffrances qui brouillaient son regard.

Au fur et à mesure que le poison faisait son effet, son corps lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression de se liquéfier.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, le tintement que produisaient les menottes qui enserraient un de ses poignet, tandis que les spasmes de douleur qui l'avait saisi les faisaient s'entrechoquer contre le tuyau auquel elles étaient fixées, lui torturait suffisamment les oreilles comme ça…

Le bruit métallique devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus insupportable, elle avait l'impression d'être installé juste à côté des cloches sonnant le glas lors de son enterrement…Mais bientôt l'intensité du son qui lui déchirait les tympans décrut petit à petit, pour laisser place à un silence qui ne lui avait jamais paru plus apaisant…

Oui, elle n'entendait ni ne ressentait plus la moindre chose…Est-ce que cet état de béatitude qu'elle ressentait à présent était la mort qu'elle avait tant redoutée ? Si elle ne se trouvait plus à l'antichambre de la mort mais avait pénétré de plein pied dans le seul endroit ou l'organisation ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, elle regrettait de ne pas s'y être précipité plus tôt…

Mais une sensation la tira petit à petit des limbes où elle s'enfonçait…Comme si quelqu'un lui promenait une plume sur la main…Une plume ? Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec…une souris en train de lui renifler la main ?

Soit l'autre monde n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec l'idée que s'en faisait la plupart des gens, soit sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué…Se redressant à moitié, elle agrippa le rongeur qui avait commencé à s'enfuir en sentant qu'elle s'était éveillée. Bien, c'était donc officiel, elle avait échoué, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les cadavres étaient dans l'impossibilité physiologique de mouvoir leurs membres…

N'ayant pas suffisamment repris ses esprits pour être en mesure de déterminer ce qui avait pu lui permettre de survivre à son poison, elle entreprît d'examiner un peu son curieux compagnon de cellule. Probablement un cobaye qui s'était enfui de sa cage, si les circonstances étaient différentes, elle aurait été volontiers dire sa façon de penser à ses assistants pour leurs négligence. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un anneau de plastique coloré fixé à la patte de la souris, elle manqua d'éclater de rire. Il s'agissait de la souris qu'elle avait elle-même libérée, il y a quelques jours.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'es pas allé bien loin dans ta fuite, toi…Tu me diras, moi non plus…Me retrouver enfermée avec toi, quand même…Franchement je ne sais pas si l'ironie de la situation doit me faire rire ou bien pleurer… »

C'est à ce moment là que deux détails qui lui avaient échappés à son réveil la frappèrent.

D'une, comment avait-elle fait pour libérer la main qui tenait la souris de la paire de menotte qui la maintenait emprisonnée ?

De deux, comment se faisait-il que la taille de sa blouse se soit allongée, au point qu'elle dû en retrousser l'une des manches pour en faire ressortir son autre main ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même quand elle baissa de nouveaux les yeux celui dont elle venait de réaliser à quel point il était son compagnon d'infortune…

Voilà pourquoi elle avait survécu…Cette fois, elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de rire de la situation.

Bon c'était certes mieux que d'en pleurer mais ça aurait été encore mieux de saisir la chance inespérée qu'elle lui offrait.

« Puisque nous sommes dans le même bateau, mon petit collègue, autant s'enfuir ensemble, hein ? Après tout, les rats doivent savoir quitter le navire avant de sombrer avec… »

Après avoir rassuré l'animal d'une caresse, elle le glissa dans la poche d'où elle avait extirpé la substance responsable de leur état.

Mais cette tentative de ne pas mourir de la main de ses collègues semblait être bien partie par se solder par un échec tout aussi cuisant, ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte de la pièce à clé…

_« Retour à la case départ, dans tout les sens du terme…La seule différence c'est que si jamais on retrouve mon cadavre, le médecin légiste me donnera dix ans de moins que mon âge réel…qui n'est pas suffisamment élevé pour que cela me soit avantageux… Echec sur toute la ligne donc… »_

Laissant glisser son dos le long de la porte qui s'interposait entre elle et le monde extérieur, elle demeura prostrée un long moment…jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le vide-ordure de la pièce.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on en venait à regretter de ne pas s'être intéressé plus tôt à la manière dont étaient traités les déchets du laboratoire où on travaillait depuis des mois…Mourir dans un incinérateur au lieu de le faire dans un débarras n'était pas une perspective des plus enthousiasmante mais elle finit par se convaincre que si elle ne prenait pas le risque, elle n'aurait guère de temps pour le regretter.

Rampant vers un vide-ordure dont elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puise lui sauver la vie un jour, elle eût un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en échappa quand elle l'ouvrît dans un grincement.

Il y avait sûrement des façons plus élégantes de quitter un syndicat du crime mais elle n'était pas en position d'y avoir recours.

« Et qu'il ne me vienne plus jamais à l'esprit de défendre l'idée que l'incinération est la voie la plus sûre et la plus efficace pour se débarrasser des déchets d'un laboratoire de chimie… »murmura-t-elle en plaquant l'unes des manches de sa blouse démesurée sur son nez.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle bénirait le ciel d'atterrir dans une benne à ordure, elle se serait posé des questions sur son état de santé mentale…A présent elle l'aurait félicité pour son don de clairvoyance.

S'extirpant de l'endroit fort peu glorieux ou s'était achevé sa chute, elle s'épousseta avant de jeter un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours.

Bon, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait fort peu de chance pour que l'organisation pousse la paranoïa jusqu'à faire surveiller ses poubelles mais au point où elle en était ce n'était pas un luxe de le vérifier…

Le bruit du tonnerre précédant l'orage qui avait commencé à s'abattre mit fin à son tour d'inspection.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du bâtiment dont elle était sortie d'une manière fort peu orthodoxe, la sensation glacial que le sol, détrempé par la pluie, faisait subir à ses pieds nus lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir emporté ses talons hauts avec elle. Mais comme, à la réflexion, n'étant plus du tout à sa taille, ils n'auraient guère facilité sa traversée de la ville sous l'averse, le regret s'estompa très vite.

Non content de subir le déluge, elle se voyait gratifiée de regard curieux par les passants qu'elle croisait, abrités sous leur parapluie, et elle devait bien reconnaître que ce comportement était fort peu déplacé de leur part étant donné son apparence. Une gamine de huit ans, se promenant nu pied sous la pluie, vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique devenue tellement disproportionnée à sa taille qu'elle ressemblait maintenant à une robe de marié dont la traîne interminable se promenait derrière elle sur le sol humide…C'est l'absence et non la présence de réactions sur son passage qui l'aurait étonnée.

Faisant le point sur sa situation en déambulant dans les rues, elle la trouva de moins en moins encourageante. Elle avait certes réussi à échapper aux griffes de l'organisation mais pour combien de temps ? Pour l'instant, elle demeurait seule, sans argent, si elle avait conservé ses papiers d'identité ils ne lui auraient été guère utiles vu sa situation et elle n'avait nulle part où aller pour se mettre à l'abri aussi bien du syndicat que de la police.

Et si la perspective de vivre sous les ponts était toujours plus réjouissante que celle de mourir prématurément, elle avait malgré tout un certain mal à l'envisager…Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle ne pourrait pas se tenir à une vie de bohème bien longtemps, tôt ou tard la police finirait par lui poser des questions. L'appartement que sa sœur avait loué secrètement en prévision de leur fuite ? Même si le loyer était payé avec un an d'avance, cela ne résoudrait en rien le problème mais ne ferait que déplacer les difficultés, sa sœur n'y ayant laissé aucune somme d'argent.

Les soubresauts que firent dans sa poche le petit prisonnier qui y était enfermé lui donnèrent une idée, qu'en temps normal, elle aurait rejeté, mais maintenant… Même si le petit détective serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si elle n'avait pas falsifiée son rapport, elle doutait qu'il se montre reconnaissant au point de l'aider à se tirer d'affaire. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres personne à qui réclamer de l'aide pour le moment et sa victime était sans doute la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir la comprendre. Ils étaient tout deux victimes de son poison et ils devaient tout deux se mettre à l'abri de l'organisation s'ils voulaient rester en vie.

De toute façon, elle ne voyait vraiment pas vers qui d'autre se tourner et, qu'il accepte de l'aider ou non, elle devait d'abord le retrouver pour le lui demander.

Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, l'état de sa maison lors de leur dernière inspection témoignait amplement du fait qu'il n'y était repassé qu'une seule fois depuis la catastrophe qui l'avait frappé. Elle devait cependant tenir compte du fait qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement cherché d'indices sur la localisation de son nouveau cobaye, peut-être qu'en cherchant bien, elle pourrait déterminer l'endroit où il s'était réfugié…Et dans le pire des cas, la maison abandonnée lui fournirait au moins un abri pour la nuit.

A vol d'oiseau, la distance séparant l'ex-domicile du détective du laboratoire pharmaceutique où elle travaillait n'était pas bien grande mais il lui faudrait quand même marcher au moins une bonne heure sous cette averse pour la parcourir.

Elle dut malheureusement se rendre compte que, pour une gamine de huit ans, transie de froid et trempée jusqu'aux os, c'était au moins deux heures de route qu'elle aurait dû prévoir. L'état d'épuisement auquel l'avait réduit la marche à pied sous la pluie aussi bien que la transformation que l'apotoxine avait faite subir à son corps fût tel qu'elle chancela lorsqu'elle parcourut les derniers mètres la séparant de la demeure.

Pour son malheur, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent au moment où elle atteignit enfin la grille qui s'intercalait entre elle et la maison, et elle finit par s'écrouler de tout son long devant…

_« Survivre à l'apotoxine pour finir par mourir d'hypothermie devant l'ancienne maison de ma dernière victime, on pourrait difficilement trouver une fin plus pitoyable…Cela valait bien la peine que je m'épuise à venir jusqu'ici. Cette pauvre Marie Antoinette n'avait pas eu à marcher si longtemps pour parvenir jusqu'à l'échafaud, et sous un déluge pareil par-dessus le marché…Enfin, cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant…Oui, vraiment plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant, que ce soit l'organisation, ma vie ratée ou ma fuite qui le fût tout autant…Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir…Je ne sens même plus le froid alors je ne pense pas que je risque de me réveiller un jour si je m'endort maintenant de toute façons… »_

Attendant, sans trop d'impatience, une mort qui tardait malgré tout un peu trop à venir à son goût, la scientifique se sentit brusquement soulevée par quelqu'un. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, elle contempla un moment le visage débonnaire du vieil homme qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

_« Bien, on dirait que j'ai eu la chance de croiser la route d'un bon samaritain qui va sûrement m'amener directement à l'hôpital…Quelle excuse je vais bien pouvoir donner aux médecins pour expliquer la présence d'une gamine de huit ans, seule dans les rues, vêtue de vêtements qu'elle ne pourra porter que dans quelques années ? Et quel adresse je vais bien pouvoir leur donner ? Oh, j'y penserais plus tard…Là, je ne suis pas spécialement en état d'y réfléchir…je ne suis même plus en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit… »_

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, elle sombra dans le sommeil, un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve…

La première chose qu'elle ressentit quand elle s'éveilla fût une sensation de chaleur…De chaleur et de sécurité.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait de sa torpeur, les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revenaient, précédant de peu l'étonnement qui commenca à la gagner quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur un lit d'hôpital, contrairement à ce que ses derniers souvenirs de la veille lui faisaient présager.

Est-ce que l'organisation l'avait déjà retrouvé ? Elle écarta immédiatement cette pensée, même s'ils avaient sûrement déjà commencé à déployer tous les moyen mis à leur disposition pour retrouver celle qui les avait trahis, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aient déjà pu faire le lien entre elle et une gamine de huit ans retrouvée morte de froid dans les rues. Ses rapports avaient bien fait mention du fait qu'une des souris avait survécu à l'injection de l'apotoxine mais elle n'y avait jamais précisé les…effets secondaires occasionnés par le poison chez la miraculée.

Et quand bien même ils auraient été au courant, ce qui n'était pas impossible vu la surveillance constante à laquelle étaient soumis tout les membres du syndicat, elle ne serait pas encore en vie s'ils l'avaient retrouvé…Et même s'ils l'avaient épargné temporairement, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de l'installer aussi confortablement en attendant son réveil pour l'interroger.

Enfin et surtout, si elle ressentait bien une présence à ses côtés, elle ne dégageait pas cette aura de froideur et de cruauté qui finissait par coller à chaque membre de l'organisation et qu'elle ne manquait jamais de ressentir à chacune de ses rencontres avec un de ses collègues…

La présence, au contraire, lui semblait curieusement rassurante et apaisante et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait jamais pu susciter cette sensation chez elle…Une personne qui n'était plus de ce monde depuis des semaines…

_« Soit je suis en train de rêver, soit j'ai finalement réussi à rejoindre ma sœur…Akemi…Oui, il n'y qu'avec toi que je puisse me sentir en sécurité…C'est uniquement lorsque je suis à tes côtés que je peut parvenir à oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'organisation… »_

Se redressant à moitié, après avoir écarté la serviette humide qu'on lui avait posé sur le front, elle se tourna vers celui ou celle qui avait apparemment veillé sur son sommeil. Sa première réaction fût un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension puisqu'il ne s'agissait ni de sa sœur, ni même du vieil homme qui l'avait recueilli mais d'un garçon de son âge, de son âge apparent tout du moins, qui lui était familier sans qu'elle parvienne à en comprendre la raison pour le moment.

Celui-ci, assis sur une chaise installée à côté de son lit, n'avait apparemment pas remarqué son réveil et restait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre volumineux posé sur ses genoux. Sentant manifestement le regard curieux qui était posé sur lui, il finit par lever les yeux de l'ouvrage pour la regarder.

« Tu es enfin réveillée à ce que je voit… »

Une foule de questions lui était venue à l'esprit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il si familier avec elle alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant ? Pourquoi est ce que cette familiarité qu'il lui témoignait ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela comme si, en effet, elle le connaissait depuis des mois ?

Mais finalement une seule question franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand elle s'adressa à lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? «

Son interlocuteur posa son livre sur sa table de chevet avant de lui répondre.

« J'imagine que c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas…Tu es tombé en syncope dans les toilettes de l'école. Le professeur Kobayashi était paniquée, elle voulait qu'on te conduise immédiatement à l'hôpital, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de se contenter de te ramener chez toi en voiture et ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai eu aussi du mal à la persuader de ne pas rester ici jusqu'au retour du professeur. Encore heureux qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il serait absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… »

La mémoire lui revint instantanément au son des paroles de Conan. Oui, elle avait eue, de nouveau, une crise. Crise qui lui avait fait remonter le cours du temps jusqu'à cette nuit, la nuit où son ancienne vie avait pris fin pour laisser la place à celle qu'elle était en train de vivre à présent.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je dois te remercier…Bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que tu pousse le dévouement jusqu'à rester avec moi à attendre mon réveil… »

Elle lui était certes reconnaissante pour l'attention qu'il lui avait porté mais elle ne l'aurait reconnue devant lui pour rien au monde. Et la pensée qu'elle se soit montrée si fragile devant lui à deux reprises l'agaçait prodigieusement, au point qu'elle se sentait obligé de rééquilibrer les comptes le plus vite possible. D'une part parce qu'elle estimait qu'il était néfaste, pour l'ego de son souffre-douleur, qu'on se montre complaisant avec lui lorsqu'il s'attribuait le rôle de héros des temps modernes, toujours là pour porter secours à la veuve et à l'orphelin, ou plutôt à l'orpheline dans ce cas précis. D'autre part parce qu'elle estimait néfaste, pour son propre ego, le fait d'endosser le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, incapable de survivre à ce monde cruel si son chevalier servant n'était pas à ses côtés.

Aussi le ton avec lequel elle prononça ses remerciements était semblable à celui qu'elle employait quotidiennement pour lui décocher ses sarcasmes.

« Idiote…Tu me prends pour quelqu'un d'assez irresponsable pour laisser agoniser seul une malade, alors qu'elle est suffisamment mal en point pour s'évanouir d'un seul coup, et rester inconsciente plusieurs heures ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, au ton de sa voix, si c'était le fait qu'il était concerné par son état ou vexé par son manque de gratitude à son égard qui l'avait fait parler.

« Malade ? Tu as passé un diplôme de médecine par correspondance pour te permettre d'établir un diagnostic aussi vite ? Décidément, tu me caches bien des choses, Kudo… »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te faire ce genre de reproches…Et, au vu de ton état, il n'y a pas besoin d'être un médecin qualifié pour établir un diagnostic… »

« Je t'ai dit, ce matin, que je ne dormais plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, il n'y a pas besoin de chercher plus loin…Je me suis permis des excès que je ne suis plus en âge, ou pas encore en âge selon le point de vue, de faire supporter à mon organisme, voilà tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Quiconque tente d'aller contre le cours du temps finit inévitablement par en être puni… »

« Est-ce que tu va continuer de me prendre pour un idiot encore longtemps ? Le manque de sommeil est une excuse commode mais elle à ses limites ! Lorsque je t'ai installé dans ton lit, tu étais brûlante de fièvre et tu grelotais… S'il peut y avoir une corrélation entre ce genre de symptômes et un état d'épuisement, ce serait très aimable de ta part de m'expliquer laquelle. »

Cette fois, c'était indiscutablement de l'exaspération qui était exprimée par les paroles du détective.

« Bon, eh bien, j'avoue. Je suis malade depuis hier soir et si je ne te l'aie pas dit, c'était justement pour éviter d'avoir à te supporter comme garde-chiourme pendant toute une semaine, satisfait ? »

« Parce que tu penses vraiment que j'aurais envie de servir d'infirmier à une ingrate cynique, qui pour tout remerciement pour mes soins, me diras que ma présence à ses côtés était encore moins supportable que la maladie ? »

« Oooh mais c'est merveilleux, je n'aurais même plus besoin de te faire profiter de mon sens de la repartie, vu que maintenant tu as la gentillesse de m'épargner la peine d'avoir à te rabaisser…Puisque, apparemment, je n'aie même plus besoin de t'expliquer mon point de vue sur ta présence ici, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es encore là?»

Le sourire cynique de la scientifique était, cette fois, on ne peut plus approprié avec les paroles qu'il accompagnait.

Conan se retint de l'abandonner à son sort sur le champ, d'abord parce que ça aurait revenu à capituler devant elle, ensuite parce qu'il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler aussi facilement. Il ne quitterait pas cette pièce avant de connaître avec certitude la vérité qu'elle tentait de lui cacher.

« Parce qu'il y a une dernière question que je dois te poser. Et je suis prêt à rester dans cette pièce, un mois entier s'il le faut, tant que tu ne m'y aura pas répondu… »

La malade haussa les épaules d'un air amusée.

« Un conseil, ne joue jamais au poker, Kudo. Le bluff n'est vraiment pas ton fort. Je serais même tentée de te prendre au mot, juste pour voir ton expression dépitée quand tu déposeras les armes… »

S'abstenant de toute réponse, le détective se contenta de glisser la main dans la poche de sa veste et d'en ressortir ce qui aurait pu passer, aux yeux de la plupart des gens, pour une innocente boite de médicaments.

« Serait-ce trop te demander que de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle le contenu de cette boite est si important à tes yeux ? Au point de t'assurer de sa présence au fond de ta poche plusieurs fois par jour. »

S'il avait conservé sa taille normale et qu'il s'était retrouvé en train d'interroger le principal suspect d'un crime sur son alibi, il n'aurait pas eu à adopter un ton différent de celui qu'il avait pris pour poser sa question.

Haibara fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître l'effroi que ce geste accusateur avait suffi à susciter chez elle, mais celui qui l'avait exécuté devant elle gardait un visage si impassible en la dévisageant qu'elle était incapable de savoir à quel point elle y avait réussi.

« Si je te réponds qu'il ne s'agit que d'une boite de cachets contre la grippe, la simplicité de la réponse ne te paraîtra pas trop suspecte ? »

« Que tu sois simplement malade et que tu veuilles me le cacher, je pourrait encore le croire. Mais que tu puisses avoir un besoin obsessionnel de t'assurer d'avoir tes médicaments sur toi, ça tu aura plus de mal à m'en persuader, oui. »

La chimiste s'obstina à demeurer aussi impassible que silencieuse devant le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon d'infortune.

« Et qu'est ce que cela pourrait être d'autre à ton avis ? Puisque tu sembles déjà t'être fait une idée sur la question, faits la moi partager… »

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu as vraiment trouvé une antidote cette nuit, au point de t'en rendre malade, et que tu n'ose pas me l'avouer parce que tu ne veux pas que j'y ait recours pour l'instant… »

L'hypothèse du détective ne lui arracha qu'un sourire narquois.

« Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi est ce que j'aurais besoin de transporter l'antidote avec moi, en ayant un besoin « _obsessionnelle_ » de vérifier sa présence au fond de la poche de ma veste ? »

« Je serais tenté d'attribuer ça à la culpabilité, tu as des remords de ne pas me le donner et si tu as un tel besoin de glisser la main au fond de la poche où tu le dissimules, c'est parce que tu hésites encore à le faire… »

« Tu ne devrais pas confondre tes phantasmes avec la réalité, Kudo. Si j'avais vraiment crée un antidote et que je ne voulais pas te le donner, j'aurais détruit, sans le moindre remords, tous les échantillons que j'en aurais produits. Je ne serais pas assez idiote pour me promener avec. »

Conan réagit à sa remarque avec un sourire narquois qui aurait été digne d'elle.

« Eh bien, il y a une façon toute simple de m'en assurer. Je vais avaler sur le champ une de ces pilules et nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer…»

« Je t'aie déjà dit que tu n'étais pas doué pour le bluff. Et quand bien même tu mettrais ta menace ridicule à exécution, tout ce que tu y gagnerais, ce serait de subir les souffrances, amplement méritées, d'un imbécile qui se serait rendu malade en avalant un médicament dont il n'avait pas besoin… »

Bien, elle avait beau continuer de le toiser d'un air méprisant, de légers signes d'inquiétude pouvaient se lire sur son visage. N'étant n'était pas aussi idiot qu'elle faisait semblant de le croire, il se doutait pertinemment que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main n'était pas l'antidote. D'une part, il ne voyait pas quel intérêt elle aurait à en produire une telle quantité alors que deux pilules auraient été largement suffisantes. D'autre part, alors qu'elle était évanouie, il avait retrouvé une des gélules contenue dans la boite, serrée dans le creux de sa main. Et si elle avait voulue avoir recours à l'antidote, l'école aurait été le dernier lieu adéquat pour le faire.

Mais s'il devait jouer les imbéciles pour lui faire avouer la vérité, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le faire, plusieurs mois à fréquenter le détective Mouri avaient largement suffit à lui donner l'habitude d'utiliser le procédé.

« Je prends le risque quand même, et je m'engage à subir toutes tes remarques désobligeantes sans protester si j'en tombe malade… »répliqua le détective en dévissant le couvercle de la boite sous les yeux de sa propriétaire.

La réaction de celle-ci dépassa toutes ses espérances puisqu'elle se précipita hors de son lit avec un air horrifié en tentant de lui arracher la boite des mains.

Malheureusement pour elle, son état ne lui permettait guère de pouvoir le faire, et Conan n'eut pas à déployer beaucoup d'effort pour la neutraliser.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ait jamais songé sérieusement à avaler une de ses pilules. »murmura-t-il à celle qu'il maintenait fermement prisonnière.

« Bien, je retire donc ce que j'ai dit, tu pourrais te mettre à jouer au poker sans te faire plumer trop vite. Tu pourrais même envisager de délaisser ta future carrière de détective pour en faire ton métier. »répliqua celle-ci en essayant de se dégager tandis qu'il la maintenait, avec douceur mais fermeté, allongée sur le lit.

« J'étudierais la question. Maintenant si tu te décidais à me répondre sérieusement?»

« Tu es censé être le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle, non ? Si c'est le cas, tu connais déjà la réponse. »

« J'en ai déjà une vague idée, oui. Et le moins que je puisse dire c'est que je préfèrerais que tu me démontre de manière irréfutable qu'elle est complètement idiote. Est ce que par le plus grand des hasards, ces gélules ne contiendraient pas un poison mortel ? »

La chimiste le gratifia d'un regard des plus noirs tout en renonçant à se libérer.

« Est-ce que tu pense vraiment que j'envisagerais de me suicider du jour au lendemain ? »

« Tu l'as déjà envisagé au moins trois fois dans ta vie pour ce que j'en sais. Dont deux fois après m'avoir rencontré donc, oui, j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que c'est le cas… »

Cette fois, elle se contenta de détourner les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard accusateur.

Conan soupira en relâchant son étreinte. Si sa perte de conscience et son état actuel avaient été causés par l'ingestion d'une de ses pilules, il devait le savoir maintenant s'il voulait avoir une chance de la sauver, même si ça devait être contre son gré.

« Est-ce que j'ai tort en affirmant que tu n'était pas loin de faire une quatrième tentative ? »

« Oui…Mais tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité quand même… »finit-elle par répondre.

« Est-ce que tu pourrait me donner une réponse moins ambigüe ? »

« Je n'aie pas envisagé de mettre fin à mes jours…Du moins pas ces derniers temps. Mais ce que tu tiens dans ta main est bien un poison…»murmura la scientifique en continuant d'éviter son regard.

« Tu ne cherches pas à te suicider mais tu transporte avec toi une substance qui peut te faire passer de vie à trépas ? J'avoue que j'ai parfois, bon, souvent, du mal à te comprendre, Haibara, mais là… »

« Ce poison ne tue pas celui qui le prend, Kudo, il l'empêche de vivre…Et c'est sans doute bien pire… »

La chimiste et le détective gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que, finalement, l'un d'eux se décida à rompre la glace.

« Quand est-ce que tu finiras par me faire confiance, Haibara ? Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de tout me dire, sans faux fuyant ? »

Ce qui se reflétait dans la question du détective n'était plus de la colère ou même de l'exaspération mais simplement de la peine, aussi celle à qui elle venait d'être posé finit-elle par le regarder de nouveau en face avant de lui répondre…


	5. Chapitre 5

Détective Conan ne m'appartient toujours pas. En tout cas si Gosho Aoyama m'a cédé les droits, je n'ait pas encore reçu la lettre le stipulant.

Chapitre 5

Conan garda le silence plusieurs minutes, prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'impliquait la révélation que venait de lui faire celle qui demeurait pour l'instant aussi muette que lui.

« Combien de temps comptais-tu encore me cacher cela ? »

Haibara tressaillit au ton de reproche avec lequel la question venait de lui être posée, avant de se tourner vers le détective en lui adressant un regard rien moins qu'aimable.

« Combien de temps ? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Si les circonstances l'avaient permis, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et, du reste, je n'avais aucune raison de te confier ça et tu n'avais d'ailleurs pas à le savoir… »

« Je t'avais promis de te protéger et jusqu'à présent j'ai tenu cette promesse, non ? Alors, excuse-moi mais je pense que tu avais justement toutes les raisons du monde de m'en parler !»

« Eh bien laisse moi te dire que les promesses n'engagent jamais que ceux qui sont assez bêtes pour les croire. Tu peux me promettre ce que tu veux, cela ne te donne aucun droit sur ma vie et ça ne m'engage à aucune obligation envers toi. C'est sans doute difficile à comprendre pour un détective mais il y a certaines choses que les gens aimeraient garder pour eux sans qu'un fouineur donneur de leçons vienne y mettre son nez. Et, cela doit être sans doute encore plus difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui se prend pour le Sherlock Homes des temps moderne, mais quelquefois les gens peuvent affronter leurs propres problèmes sans ton aide. Non seulement ils n'ont pas besoin de ton aide mais ils n'en veulent même pas. »

La véhémence de la diatribe qui venait de lui être adressé ne décontenança pas le détective le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

« En effet, tu t'en sors très bien sans mon aide pour ce que je peut en voir… »répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Je crois t'avoir dit un jour que tu ne devais pas fuir ton propre destin, mais il semble que, comme d'habitude, tu n'accordes aucune importance à ce que je peux te dire… »

Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Il lui avait dit cela après l'avoir empêché de mettre fin à ses jours en attendant tranquillement la mort dans un bus piégé qui allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Si elle arrivait encore à vivre jour après jour, c'était bien parce qu'elle l'avait écouté ce jour là…

« Puis-je savoir quel est le rapport avec ma situation ? Que je sache, un diabétique ne fuit pas son destin en s'injectant sa dose quotidienne d'insuline. »

« Oui mais contrairement à toi, il n'a pas la possibilité de faire autrement. Contrairement à toi, sa situation n'est pas la conséquence d'un choix stupide dont il subit les conséquences jour après jour… »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu le choix, moi non plus… »

Conan laissa exploser sa colère.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi d'être dépendante à cette drogue, mais tu n'as rien fait pour te débarrasser de ton addiction. Au contraire, tu as tout fait pour l'entretenir. Bon sang, combien de temps restera-tu leur prisonnière ? Quand est ce que tu vas enfin te décider à t'enfuir ? Et j'en viens à m'étonner quand tu te refuses à me dire qui est leur chef. Comme si quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'organisation pouvait me le révéler.»

Haibara eût beaucoup de mal à contenir la rage que la dernière phrase prononcée par Conan avait suscité chez elle.

Elle n'avait guère besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle ne se débarrasserait jamais de son passé et que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle resterait une criminelle. Mais même si elle le pensait, elle ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre ose le lui dire.

« Oh maintenant tu me dit de fuir ? Si tu es incapable de rester cohérent avec toi-même, ne t'étonne pas du fait que je ne prête aucune attention à ce que tu peux me dire. Alors, selon toi, je suis toujours dans l'organisation ? Si tu pouvais prendre la peine de le leur expliquer, j'apprécierais, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup qu'ils partagent ton point de vue sur la question. »

« Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à te passer de cette drogue, tu auras beau avoir quitté l'organisation, tu resteras toujours sous leur emprise. En apprenant comment la fabriquer toi-même, tu n'as pas trouvé un moyen de te délivrer, bien au contraire. En continuant de prendre ce poison, tu ne fais que les fuir, au lieu de les affronter… »

« Si tu as terminé ton sermon, aurait-tu l'obligeance de me rendre cette boite avant de t'en aller ? »

Conan poussa un soupir de découragement.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins pris la peine d'écouter ce que je te dit ? »

« Oui, tu m'as bien dit que j'avais le choix, n'est ce pas ? Eh bien, laisse moi affronter mes propres problèmes de la façon que j'ai choisi, aussi stupide peut-elle te paraître, et rends-moi cette boite. »

« C'est hors de question…Je t'ai promis de te protéger, et si je dois le faire contre ton gré, je n'hésiterais pas. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le détective glissa la boite de gélule dans sa poche sous le regard horrifié de sa propriétaire.

« C'est ca que tu appelle me protéger ? J'ignorais que le fait de protéger quelqu'un impliquait de devoir le torturer ! »

« Si je fais cela, c'est uniquement pour ton bien. »

Après avoir entendu ces mots, la chimiste qui était restée assise sur son lit durant toute la conversation, se mit à ramener ses genoux vers elle et à enfouir son visage derrière. En voyant les soubresauts qui avait agité son corps, Conan crût d'abord qu'elle était en train de sangloter mais en se rapprochant pour la consoler, il constata stupéfait qu'elle était en train de pouffer de rire. Mais le rire de la scientifique était tout sauf joyeux.

« Pour mon bien ? Mais est-ce que tu sais que c'est exactement ce qu'ils m'ont dit quand ils m'ont injectés cette horreur ? Qu'ils faisaient cela uniquement pour m'éviter de commettre la pire erreur de ma vie et de mourir en persévérant dans mon choix stupide de ne plus leur obéir. Que c'était pour me protéger de moi-même qu'ils étaient forcés de me faire subir ca…Décidément j'apprécierais beaucoup que l'on arrête de vouloir me protéger contre mon gré et qu'on me laisse persévérer dans ma bêtise, dussé-je en souffrir. »

Conan commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le réduisit au silence d'un geste.

« Tu sais, je croit que tu as raison. Je devrais arrêter de les fuir et aller directement les voir puisque celui grâce à qui je peux continuer de fuir l'organisation ne vaut finalement pas mieux que ses membres. Et n'essaye pas de me dire que tu es différent d'eux, Kudo. Enfermer une droguée sans lui donner le poison dont elle ne peut plus se passer, parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu t'apprête à faire, que cela soit fait par des criminels ou par un détective épris de justice, cela reste de la torture et rien de plus. Tu vas me répliquer que tu es sincère en disant que tu penses à mon bien alors qu'eux ne pensaient qu'à se servir de moi, c'est ça ? Soit un tant soit peu honnête avec toi-même si tu ne peux pas l'être avec les autres. Si tu fais cela c'est uniquement pour te donner bonne conscience, pour continuer à croire que tu es le bon samaritain capable de sauver les pauvres innocentes des criminels qui les pourchassent, parce que tu es trop honnête pour rompre une promesse que tu as faite sans vraiment te rendre compte de ce qu'elle impliquait. Tu peux trouver sans problème d'autres demoiselles en détresse qui te donneront l'occasion de jouer les héros alors, s'il te plaît, oublie cette promesse et cesse de vouloir me protéger à tout prix. »

Le détective dû déployer une quantité d'effort non négligeable pour se persuader que ce qu'il devait subir de la part de la scientifique était à mettre sur le compte des premières souffrances occasionnées par le sevrage et qu'il pouvait donc se retenir d'être trop dur avec elle.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer ou se situe la différence entre eux et moi ? Puisque apparemment c'est le cas, alors prends la peine de m'écouter cette fois. La différence c'est qu'ils te faisaient subir ca pour te maintenir sous leur emprise alors que je le fais pour t'en délivrer. La différence c'est que contrairement à eux, je t'aiderais à y faire face, contrairement à eux, je ne te laisserais pas seule… »

« Tu vas m'aider à y faire face ? Tu ne me laisserais pas seule ? »

L'expression du visage d'Haibara parût s'adoucir un moment mais il reprit bien vite l'air sarcastique qui était plus familier au détective que cette facette plus vulnérable qu'il dissimulait et que Conan n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de contempler.

« Si tu penses que tu peut y arriver…Mais après tout, on a toujours assez de force pour supporter les souffrances des autres alors cela ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes… »finit-elle par marmonner.

Conan poussa un soupir en commençant à se demander si, en effet, il allait y arriver. Cela pouvait déjà être un calvaire d'avoir à supporter Haibara quand elle était dans son état normal alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait subir dans les prochains jours…Enfin, elle semblait s'être pour l'instant résignée à accepter son aide donc les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si mal que ca…

« Si tu comptes vraiment rester avec moi, est ce que tu ne devrais pas d'abord t'en donner les moyens ? Comment va-tu pouvoir expliquer une absence de plusieurs jours, que ce soit à Ran ou à l'école ? »

« C'est déjà arrangé. Le professeur a passé un coup de fil au professeur kobayashi et la mère de Conan a appelé Ran pour lui dire que je serais absent pour des raisons familiales… »

« Le professeur a appelé l'école ? »

Haibara s'interrompit lorsque son regard tomba sur le nœud papillon de Conan.

« Je vois…Mais, attends un peu…Ca veut dire que tu avais prévu dès le départ de passer plusieurs jours avec moi. »

Le détective fit de son mieux pour rester impassible face au regard brusquement inquisiteur de la chimiste.

« Même si je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, je savais que tu aurais besoin de mon aide quelques jours… »

« Et tu n'as apparemment pas pris en compte la possibilité que je puisse refuser ton aide… »

« Cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque j'avais de toute façon prévu de t'en faire bénéficier, que ce soit avec ou sans ton accord. »

Au grand bonheur de Conan, Haibara ne lui fit pas d'autre reproches et se contenta de lui adresser un regard des plus noirs. Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, dans un silence des plus glacial, cette absence de réaction commença à devenir de plus en plus inquiétante pour le détective. Il avait pratiquement l'impression d'être à quelques mètres seulement d'une bombe à retardement et il entreprît d'examiner les options qui se présentaient à lui.

Soit il attendait patiemment qu'elle explose, soit il essayait de la désamorcer, opération délicate qui était très loin d'être dénuée de risques. Après mûres réflexions, il finit par se décider à choisir la seconde alternative. Malheureusement, cela allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile, il avait beau avoir eu plusieurs mois pour examiner le mécanisme de l'engin de mort, cela avait été loin d'être suffisant pour en comprendre le fonctionnement, si cela était seulement possible à un être humain. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que la moindre fausse manœuvre pouvait bien lui être fatale.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu sais… »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« A propos de ce que tu m'avais demandé de te dire, ce matin…Juste avant…ton évanouissement. Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas ta faute.»murmura Conan à la chimiste qui le dévisageait d'un regard sceptique.

Oh, splendide, elle faisait tout son possible pour oublier qu'elle était tombée assez bas pour lui supplier de dire ça et il fallait que cet idiot se mette à le lui rappeler.

« Oublie ça…Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal à ce moment là et de toutes façons tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parlais quand je t'aies dit ça…»

« Est-ce que je me trompe si je pense qu'il s'agissait de la mort de ta sœur ? »

Le détective prît son silence pour une confirmation.

« Si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de sa mort. Elle avait fait son propre choix et tu ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher… »

« Kudo, tu ne sais pratiquement rien, ni de ma sœur ni de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant sa mort, alors évite de porter un jugement sur ce que tu ne connais pas. »répliqua Haibara d'une voix cinglante sans le laisser terminer.

« J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, sa mort serait de ma faute autant que de la tienne alors tu n'as pas à être la seule à en porter la culpabilité… »

« Tu sais, la phrase que tu viens juste de prononcer est peut-être la plus censée que j'ai pu entendre venant de toi depuis que je te connais. Mais aussi désireux que tu puisses être que nous nous affligions ensemble pour avoir été responsables de sa mort, j'ai d'autres morts sur ma conscience alors je peut bien supporter celle-là toute seule, merci. »

« Mais bon sang, quand est-ce que tu finiras par te rendre compte que tu n'es pas la seule personne au monde à souffrir ? »

La chimiste abandonna son air renfrognée et se mit à fixer son interlocuteur d'un regard mi-sérieux, mi-sarcastique.

« C'est malheureux à dire, Kudo, mais notre système nerveux ne s'étendant pas plus loin que les limites de notre propre corps, c'est plus facile d'avoir conscience de ses souffrances que de celle des autres. Souffrant, comme tout le monde, de cette cruelle déficience physiologique, j'avoue avoir du mal à me rendre compte, effectivement, qu'on puisse souffrir autant que moi. »

« Mais est-ce que tu pourrais être capable, au moins une fois dans ta vie, d'écouter sérieusement ce que les autres te disent quand ils s'inquiètent pour toi ? Tu es responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes ? Eh bien, figure-toi que tu n'es pas la seule ! Est-ce que tu as idée du nombre de fois ou je repense à toutes ces crimes que j'aurais pu empêcher si j'avais été plus attentif à ce qui se passait sous mes yeux ? Est-ce que tu as conscience que la plupart des assassins que j'ai démasqués ont accompli leurs forfaits alors que j'étais présent, à deux pas des lieux de leurs crimes, et que j'avais donc l'occasion de les arrêter avant et non pas après qu'une personne ait dû mourir pour cela? Si tu veut savoir, l'un d'eux m'avait même invité de lui-même à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, en me laissant des messages codés m'indiquant quel serait le crime qu'il s'apprêterait à commettre. Messages que j'ai déchiffrés trop tard, il s'est donné lui-même donné la mort après avoir accompli les trois meurtres qu'il avait prévu pour se venger des assassins de sa famille.

Et il l'a fait après que je lui ait fait connaître les derniers mots écrits par son père lui suppliant de vivre…

Je n'ai jamais pu oublier son visage quand il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais arrivé trop tard, tout comme je n'oublierais jamais celui de ta sœur quand elle m'a regardé avant de mourir…Pour couronner le tout, je l'avait rencontré juste avant qu'elle n'aille au rendez-vous fatal qu'elle a eue avec ses collègues de l'organisation. Elle était juste devant moi et je ne l'aie pas reconnu, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'y aller alors que je pouvais le faire si j'avais été seulement digne de la moitié de réputation qu'on me donne ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des morts sur la conscience alors cesse de te comporter comme si tu devait être responsable de toute la misère du monde ! »

Conan frappa violemment le mur de la chambre du poing en maugréant. Toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée depuis des mois avait fini par sortir d'un seul coup. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec elle des circonstances dans laquelle sa sœur était morte, tout comme il n'avait pratiquement parlé à personne des circonstances de la mort de Seiji Aso et il s'était décidé à crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Seiji Aso…Son échec le plus douloureux avec la mort d'Akemi Miyano et il n'avait pu se résoudre à en parler à personne, pas même à Ran, qui avait aussi vécu ces tristes évènements de près, pas même à Heiji ni même à son père…Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence si longtemps ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler des deux défaites les plus cuisantes qu'il avait eu à essuyer ou parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une personne susceptible de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Peut-être un peu des deux, mais alors pourquoi s'était-il décidé à rompre ce silence ?

Et pourquoi devant Haibara plutôt qu'une autre personne ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait le comprendre aussi bien qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait?

Encore hanté par ses questions, le détective se tourna vers Haibara. La chimiste demeura interloquée plusieurs instants avant de se reprendre, mais le regard qu'elle darda vers lui ensuite fût rien moins que compréhensif. Ce n'était certainement pas de la reconnaissance pour lui avoir subitement ouvert son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant avec qui que ce soit qui brillait dans ses yeux mais au contraire du dégoût…

« Alors tu pense que tu peut comprendre ce que je ressens, c'est cela ? Mais tu veux que je te dise, Kudo ? La vérité, c'est que tu ne sais rien, mais alors absolument rien de rien! Tu as aidé ces meurtriers à accomplir leurs crimes en toute connaissance de cause ? Tu les as laissé faire sans réagir ? L'arme du crime quand ils ont tué leurs victimes était dans leurs mains ou dans les tiennes ? Est ce que tu a déjà pressé la détente d'un revolver braqué sur la tête d'un innocent qui ne t'avait rien fait juste parce que tu avais peur d'être tué à ta place ? Si tu es incapable de répondre oui à une seule de ces questions alors tu ne peux vraiment pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! »

Se levant de son lit, Haibara se dirigea en chancelant vers le détective tout en continuant son réquisitoire.

« Alors c'est ca le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle ? Voilà ce qui se cache derrière ce visage qui irradiait tant de confiance en soi quand il était encore affiché sur les journaux, il y a quelques mois ? Un gamins pitoyable qui a du mal à se rendre compte qu'il n'est rien d'autres qu'un être humain parmi tant d'autres et qui, comme tout un chacun, commet des erreurs plus souvent qu'à son tour ? Un pleurnichard ridicule qui est trop idiot pour reconnaître qu'il ne pourra pas toujours empêcher ses semblables de s'entretuer jour après jour comme ils le font depuis l'aube des temps ? Un idiot beaucoup trop honnête pour reconnaître sincèrement qu'il ne peut pas porter toute la misère du monde à lui tout seul ? Quelqu'un qui préfère se rendre responsable de fautes qu'il n'a pas commise pour la seule raison qu'il est trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître qu'il a ses limites ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu soit si...si…C'est vraiment pour ça que je te… »

La chimiste entreprît d'agripper d'un geste rageur la veste du détective rendu muet par une réaction auquel il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu.

_« …pour ca que je t'aime… »_

« …pour ca que tu me détestes autant ? »lui demanda Conan avec un sourire triste.

Son accusatrice tomba à genoux devant lui sans lâcher la veste qu'elle tenait fermement.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu soit un tel idiot ? Pourquoi faut-il que…Ran soit tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui était si peu digne d'elle ? Parce qu'il faut bien te le dire, Kudo, tu ne mérite pas qu'elle continue de t'attendre jour après jour comme elle le fait depuis trop longtemps…Aimer une personne, c'est se donner corps et âme à cette personne. Quelqu'un qui se rabaisse et ne voit que ses échecs n'est qu'un moins que rien, il ne peut donc rien donner à celle qu'il aime et donc il n'as pas le droit de l'aimer, CQFD. C'est aussi élémentaire que ca, mon cher Kudo ! »

_« C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je n'aurais jamais le droit…Jamais le droit… »_

« Haibara…T...tu pleures ? »murmura Conan d'une voix blanche en voyant que sa némesis s'était mise à sangloter à ses pieds.

« Ce n'est qu'un symptômes de la crise de manque, idiot. Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais pleuré devant quelqu'un comme toi, ce matin ? Pourquoi est ce que je pleurerais POUR quelqu'un comme toi maintenant autrement, hein ? »lui répondit-elle en hoquetant.

Pourquoi est ce que cette scène lui était-elle si familière ? Ah oui, il y en avait eu une autre qui s'était déroulé de la même façon il y a plusieurs mois…En fait, cela avait eu lieu le jour de leur première rencontre…Elle s'était agrippé à lui en sanglotant de la même façon quand elle lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir été capable d'avoir sauvé sa sœur malgré ses talents. Comment avait-il réagit ce jour là ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour la consoler ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir…En fait, s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il avait été incapable de trouver un geste ou une parole pour la réconforter tant le fait de voir que quelqu'un de si fragile se dissimulait derrière ce masque froid et cynique l'avait décontenancé. Tant il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de celle qui était morte par sa faute pour consoler sa sœur qui était bien vivante devant lui.

Allait-il réagir de la même façon maintenant ? Bien sûr que non. Plutôt que de s'attrister sur ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, il avait toujours cherché avant tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour ceux qu'il pouvait encore sauver. Excepté dans ses rares moments de dépression, il avait toujours réagi de cette manière, pourquoi est ce que cela devrait être différent maintenant ?

Aussi se pencha-t-il pour enlacer celle qui n'arrivait plus à contenir ses pleurs. Elle commença par tressaillir à son geste mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager.

Il garda le silence cette fois aussi, non plus parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler mais parce qu'il n'avait besoin de rien dire pour le faire. Ce simple geste suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule pour affronter ses malheurs…


	6. 6 : Moon light Anthem

Détective Conan appartient toujours, aux dernières nouvelles, à Gosho Aoyama…

Chapitre 6 : Moon light Anthem

Conan contempla plusieurs minutes la belle au bois dormant au chevet de laquelle il était assis. Même dans son sommeil, elle continuait d'arborer une expression qui contrastait de manière brutale avec l'âge qu'elle était censée avoir. Le détective avait en effet de sérieux doute qu'une gamine de huit ans puisse avoir l'air aussi mélancolique et désabusée pendant qu'elle était endormie, à moins de ressortir de plusieurs mois de mauvais traitement continuels. Et elle le comparait avec un preux chevalier secourant les princesses éplorées ! A cet instant il avait plutôt l'impression d'être le directeur d'un orphelinat occupé à veiller sur une fillette qui faisait régulièrement des cauchemars dans lesquels son beau-père incestueux revenait la chercher pour l'emmener avec lui…

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'aucun professeur ne soit venu poser des questions soupçonneuses au professeur Agasa après avoir échafaudé ce genre de théorie sur son passé familial, vu l'attitude qu'elle pouvait parfois avoir en classe. Préférant ne pas imaginer la tête que ferait le pauvre professeur s'il devait faire face à une situation de ce genre, Conan se pencha sur la malade dont il assurait la garde pour poser une autre serviette humide sur son front. Sa fièvre, loin d'avoir baissé semblait au contraire s'accroître à chaque heure qui passait.

Le détective soupira en songeant à tout les autres symptômes de son état qu'elle avait manifesté sous ses yeux ses derniers jours. Une pâleur cadavérique, de léger tremblement des mains, une difficulté à pouvoir se maintenir debout, étant donné l'âge qu'elle était censée avoir et le climat apparent, cela aurait pu effectivement passer pour une simple maladie. Et dire qu'il devait parfois subir autant de reproches de sa part qu'il n'en subissait de Ran pour être un tel maniaque des enquêtes. Mais c'est justement parce qu'il était un tel maniaque des enquêtes qu'il avait pu se rendre compte que quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple grippe se dissimulait derrière la multitude d'indices qui lui avait permis de remonter, au moins de manière partielle, jusqu'à la vérité.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui lui murmurait que, dans des circonstances analogues, il n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de clairvoyance…

Ray Curtis…Oui, le footballeur avait manifesté devant lui suffisamment de symptômes typiques d'une dépendance prolongé à l'héroïne pour que n'importe quel détective amateur puisse la diagnostiquer dès le premier coup d'œil, et pourtant il s'en était rendu compte trop tard…Et encore, si Heiji n'avait pas été là pour lui forcer à ouvrir les yeux sur son idole, il ne se serait peut-être aperçu de rien, laissant ainsi fuir un assassin. Il avait beau savoir que ce genre de pensée était stérile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par son admiration, il aurait sans doute compris la déchéance du sportif immédiatement et aurait ainsi pu l'empêcher de commettre le meurtre qui avait définitivement sonné le glas, aussi bien d'une brillante carrière mondiale que des dernières illusions de son plus fervent admirateur…

Le détective se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour ne plus se laisser dévorer par les remords. Au lieu de cela il devait se réjouir de ne pas avoir commis deux fois la même erreur et d'être en train de sauver un de ses proches qui souffrait du même mal qu'il n'avait pas su prévenir à temps ce jour là…

Malheureusement la pleine lune qui se dévoilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de la pièce raviva une cicatrice qui venait juste de se rouvrir quelques heures plus tôt. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Haibara, la lumière de l'astre nocturne était pour le moment indissolublement lié à la mélodie mélancolique qu'un compositeur affligé de surdité avait écrite pour elle. Une musique dont le thème lancinant forcerait son cœur à revenir indéfiniment vers les tristes évènements qui avait ensanglanté l'île qui portait son nom chaque fois qu'il aurait à l'entendre…

Il se rappelait de la haine qu'il avait ressentie face à cet assassin qui avait le culot de l'avertir de ses crimes avant de les exécuter sans le moindre problème.

Comme c'était simple à ce moment de se l'imaginer sous les traits d'un meurtrier froid et sans scrupule, qui riait sous cape en pensant à sa frustration, ajoutant au plaisir de ses crimes celui de tourner en ridicule le plus grand détective de l'archipel en ayant la politesse de lui annoncer en avant-première quel serait sa prochaine prestation. Oui le mot de prestation était approprié puisqu'il signait chacun de ses crimes en laissant retentir cette maudite sonate sur les lieux où il les avait commis…Oui c'était plus facile de voir les choses ainsi, d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre impitoyable, de considérer ses messages comme des moqueries alors qu'il s'agissait d'appels au secours désespérés, des appels auquel il avait été incapable de répondre à temps. Plus facile de croire qu'il l'avait appelé sur cette île pour s'amuser à le défier alors que personne au monde ne devait souhaiter plus que lui qu'on parvienne à le démasquer…

Comme ca avait été facile jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce message posthume laissé par son père…

Il avait beau avoir réussi à découvrir la vérité d'une des série de meurtres les plus brillamment orchestrés, si l'on pouvait dire, auquel il avait dû faire face dans sa carrière, cette affaire resterait quand même à ses yeux son plus grand échec. Son père, écrivain policier de génie, s'était un jour amusé à lui dire que les détectives resteraient toujours d'incorrigibles retardataires. Ils arrivaient toujours en retard sur les lieux du crime, ce n'était pas après que le forfait y ait été commis qu'il fallait y être, mais avant, pour l'empêcher d'être commis. Voilà pourquoi la plupart de ses romans avaient pour héros un criminel, puisque ses derniers avaient le mérite d'être toujours ponctuels.

Les détectives arrivaient toujours en retard, à quel point cette phrase s'avérait vrai dans le cas de cette affaire. Seiji Aso le lui avait bien dit, s'il avait lu la lettre que lui avait laissé son père avant de mourir, il n'aurait sans doute jamais commis ses meurtres. N'était-ce pas une façon de dire à celui qui lui apportait qu'il était arrivé trop tard, beaucoup trop tard…C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il était trop tard à présent que ses mains étaient autant tâchées de sang que celles des assassins de sa famille…

Il n'était pas seulement arrivé trop tard pour sauver les trois assassins mais aussi trop tard pour sauver leur meurtrier. Il avait réussi à éviter de commettre la même erreur avec Myugi Hyoga et jusqu'à présent il était parvenu à en faire autant avec Haibara mais combien de temps encore pouvait-il y arriver ?

Haibara, lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait traitée comme la pire des criminelles, commettant la même erreur d'appréciation qu'avec Seiji Aso. C'était si facile d'oublier que la vie était toujours plus compliquée qu'on voulait bien le croire, que les criminels avait bien souvent été victimes avant d'être coupables, que les victimes avaient bien souvent été des coupables avant d'être des victimes, et que les détectives eux-mêmes pouvaient être des criminels…

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait dit à Heiji, _« Traquer un coupable et le pousser au suicide, un détective qui agirait de la sorte deviendrait à son tour un criminel. »_

Son rival et ami d'Osaka avait-il compris ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Son attitude avec Robert Taylor semblait prouver que ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas. Si l'assassin finissait par mettre fin à ses jours au fond de sa cellule, il ne faudrait pas chercher bien loin pour en trouver la raison, et il ne doutait pas que si cela arrivait, le fils du préfet d'Osaka ne mettrait guère de temps à la trouver…L'ex-Shinichi Kudo espérait de tout son cœur que cela n'arrive pas, il ne tenait pas à ce que son ami retienne la leçon de manière aussi douloureuse que lui. Pour la première fois, il se mit à souhaiter que son rival parvienne à le surpasser quelque part et qu'il serait assez intelligent pour ne pas avoir à commettre la pire des erreurs que puisse faire un détective.

Après tout, il avait beau être l'un des meilleurs du Japon, il n'avait pas encore assimilé son erreur quand il avait rencontré Ai, alors Heiji était loin d'être à l'abri de faire de même, lui qui n'avait pas encore eu à y faire face.

Oui vraiment, à ce moment là, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait retenu la leçon que lui avait donné en mourant l'un des rares adversaires qui avait réussi à lui infliger une défaite. Etant donné son attitude, il avait eu de la chance que la chimiste ne tente pas de mettre fin à ses jours bien avant qu'elle n'essaye effectivement de le faire.

_« Tu sais, Ai. J'espère que tu ne me prends pas autant pour un idiot que tu en donnes parfois l'air…Crois-moi, je crois que cette fois, j'ai suffisamment retenu ma leçon pour qu'on n'ait pas à se donner la peine de me faire un cours de rattrapage dessus… »_

Se rapprochant de la scientifique endormie, Conan constata que son sommeil avait commencé à devenir agité, pour autant qu'on pouvait en juger à la façon dont elle se tournait et se retournait inconsciemment dans son lit en gémissant. Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Si c'était le cas, devait-il y mettre fin en la réveillant au risque d'encourir ses foudres ou bien y avait-il un autre moyen de l'aider ?

Tout en s'asseyant auprès d'elle, il se mit à se demander de quel manière on pouvait s'y prendre pour mettre fin à un mauvais rêve sans réveiller celui qui le faisait. C'est à ce moment là que son regard tomba sur la radio posé sur la table de chevet du professeur. L'idée pouvait être idiote mais elle pouvait marcher, et dans le pire des cas, cela finirait par la réveiller et mettre ainsi fin à ses souffrances…Aussi mis-t-il en marche l'appareil après en avoir réglé le volume à un niveau raisonnable. Une musique aussi belle que douce s'en échappa. Constatant qu'elle semblait répondre à ses attentes puisqu'au son de celle-ci Haibara regagnait peu à peu son calme, il se mit à fermer les yeux, autant pour se reposer que pour l'apprécier en toutes quiétude…

----:----

Contemplant à travers la fenêtre de la Porsche le défilement de la mer verte qui s'étendait au pied du mont Fuji, Shiho espérait que ce spectacle détournerait ses pensées de son propriétaire.

« Gin, est ce que nous allons enfin arriver ? Si la perspective d'une promenade romantique au clair de lune avec moi suffit à ton bonheur, la réciproque est loin d'être vraie… »murmura-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler le moins du monde son ennui aussi bien que le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour son interlocuteur.

« Voyons, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours établi une distinction nette entre la vie privé et...la vie professionnelle. C'est uniquement pour obéir à _ses_ ordres que je t'ai emmené avec moi. Patience, Sherry, nous sommes bientôt arrivé au but… »

« Tu m'en vois ravie… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, à son grand soulagement, elle avait pu descendre de la voiture et n'avait plus à demeurer assise à côté de son collègue.

Elle se moquait de la raison pour laquelle sa présence était requise au milieu de nulle part en plein milieu de la nuit, elle espérait juste qu'elle en finirait vite avec la tâche qu'ils allaient lui confier. Quelques jours auparavant, un de ses assistants avait été assez bête pour renverser sur son ordinateur le café qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui apporter. Résultat, l'équivalent d'un mois de recherche avait été perdu, c'est elle qui allait devoir rattraper le temps perdu, et ce n'est pas ce genre de convocation à l'improviste qui allait l'aider à aller plus vite.

Poussant un soupir de découragement, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, s'apercevant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'une autre voiture se trouvait sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Assis sur le siège du conducteur, on pouvait voir Vodka en train de fumer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Hardy n'était jamais loin de Laurel, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Bon, aussi difficilement supportable que puisse être la présence de cet imbécile, elle allait devoir faire avec, comme d'habitude.

Sa cigarette ayant fini de se consumer, l'homme de main de Gin sortit de la voiture, et sans un mot, ouvrit la portière arrière du véhicule, en extirpant un homme apeuré qu'il jeta devant lui.

Shiho écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les traits de celui qui levait les yeux vers elle. Il s'agissait de cet imbécile par la faute duquel ses recherches avaient ralenties, à quoi est ce que cette comédie pouvait rimer ?

« Tu as pris le temps de creuser sa tombe, au moins ? »demanda Gin, impassible, à son subordonné.

« Voyons, tu sait bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fait ce genre de boulot. Elle est prête et n'attend que notre client. »répondit Vodka en maugréant.

Cette fois, la scientifique compris ce qui allait se passer, elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. En fait la seule chose qui demeurait obscure c'était la raison de sa présence ici.

« Gin, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

« Mais avec plaisir, Sherry. »répondit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois. « Dans ton dernier rapport de recherches, tu t'étais plainte du fait qu'une partie de tes travaux avait été perdu par sa faute. _Il _s'est montré sensible à ta plainte, et nous a demandé de veiller à ce que l'organisation n'ait plus jamais à souffrir de l'incompétence de cet imbécile qui n'aurait jamais dû y entrer. »

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi j'avais besoin d'être là ? Est-ce que nous manquons à ce point de personnel ou est ce que tu n'es même plus capable de faire ce genre de besogne seul ? »

« Mais c'est très simple. D'abord pour te montrer que nous sommes très sensible à ton point de vue, ensuite et surtout parce que, comme c'est à toi de corriger son erreur, ce serait tout aussi bien que tu aides l'organisation à corriger celle qu'elle a faite en l'engageant .Et puis, tôt ou tard, tu aura à te salir les mains dans ton travail, autant que ce soit plus tôt que tard. »

Si les paroles de Gin n'avaient pas été assez claires, le geste qu'il fit en lui tendant on révolver aurait amplement suffit à les rendre compréhensibles à n'importe qui.

« En ce qui me concerne, je préfère que ce soit plus tard que tôt donc je vais décliner l'offre… »répliqua la chimiste en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler les frissons qui l'avait parcourus quand elle avait enfin compris le pourquoi du comment de sa convocation ici.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était une offre que nous te faisons ? Il s'agit d'un ordre. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est aussi une très bonne façon pour nous de nous assurer de ta fidélité. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le collègue de Shiho entreprît de la forcer à prendre en main l'arme qu'il lui tendait.

« Allons, dis-toi que plus vite tu le feras, plus vite tu pourras rentrer. »

« C'est une mise en scène, c'est ca les gars ? Allez, vous pouvez arrêter, j'ai bien compris la leçon ! Je vous jure que je ne ferait plus jamais d'erreur dans mon travail…Hein, Shiho ? Dis-leur que ce sera le cas… »hurla l'ex-laborantin en agrippant la blouse de sa supérieure hiérarchique désemparée.

Gin se porta très vite à son secours en saisissant le malheureux par le collet pour le projeter dans la boue.

« Assez de pleurnicheries, nous savons pertinemment que tu ne commettras plus jamais d'erreurs, alors tiens-toi tranquille ! Et toi, Sherry, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Finissons-en ! »

La chimiste demeurait prostrée, semblant ne prêter aucune attention aux paroles de son compagnon. Tout cela devait être un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller, rien de plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu hésites ? Fais attention Sherry, ce sont les traîtres qui refusent d'obéir à nos ordres et tu connais le sort que nous leurs réservons…Au point où nous en sommes, cela ne fera qu'une tombe de plus à creuser après tout. »

Le collègue de la scientifique illustra ses paroles en sortant un deuxième revolver de son manteau qu'il entreprît de braquer vers elle, imité en cela par son homme de main.

Cette fois, les paroles de Gin la firent réagir. Elle n'avait pas le choix…A qui voulait-elle faire croire cela ? Elle avait parfaitement le choix. Il lui suffisait de faire usage de son arme sur la personne qui était à côté d'elle au lieu de le faire sur celle qui était agenouillé devant elle. La possibilité ne lui effleura l'esprit qu'un court instant. Non seulement elle doutait que Gin lui laisse le temps de faire ce geste, et quand bien même elle y arriverait avant qu'il ne réagisse, Vodka aurait amplement le temps de la tuer. Elle avait bien le choix en effet, mais c'était entre vivre ou mourir, et elle venait de prendre sa décision.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa future victime. Que devait-on dire dans un moment pareil ? Pardon ? Non seulement la phrase n'aurait jamais pu sonner plus faux que si elle la prononçait avant de le tuer, mais elle avait des doutes sur le fait que le pauvre homme puisse éprouver beaucoup de consolation à la pensée qu'il mourrait de la main de quelqu'un qui regretterait son geste, plutôt que de la main de quelqu'un comme Gin qui voyait cela, au mieux comme une routine, au pire comme un plaisir. De plus, si elle montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse devant eux…

Elle avait définitivement fait son choix. Elle ne voulait pas faire cela mais elle voulait continuer à vivre malgré tout. Oui elle devait vivre, ne serait-ce que pour sa sœur…

Faisant de son mieux pour arborer la même expression froide qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle injectait un poison expérimental à un rat de laboratoire, elle pressa la détente de l'arme. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux en entendant les hurlements de douleur de sa victime, avant de les ouvrir aussitôt en constatant qu'ils se prolongeaient. La balle qui avait jailli du revolver avait atteint sa cible à la jambe et non à la tête en raisons des tremblements qui avait agité la main qui le tenait.

« Travail de débutant. » commenta Gin, employant pour cela le même ton qu'aurait utilisé un entraineur sportif regardant un novice essayer tant bien que mal d'accomplir les gestes de bases de la discipline qu'il enseignait.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la scientifique pressa de nouveau cette détente. Combien de fois son index s'appuya-t-il dessus ? Deux fois? Trois fois? Six fois ? Elle ne savait plus et ne voulait pas le savoir, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il cesse de souffrir, qu'il cesse de hurler, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Lorsqu'elle fût assurée que sa macabre besogne avait été mené à bien, elle fit quelques pas chancelants pour aller s'appuyer sur l'un des arbres qui l'entourait, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour refréner la nausée qui avait commencé qui avait commencé à la gagner.

Elle sentit une main qui se voulait rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

« Allons, Sherry, reprends-toi. C'est comme pour tout, c'est douloureux la première fois et puis on s'habitue et on finit par aimer ca… »

Elle aurait bien voulu lui décocher une de ses répliques cinglantes dont elle avait le secret pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se moquait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas laisser transparaître sa faiblesse, elle se moquait du fait d'accorder un semblant de victoire à Gin en ne le remettant pas à sa place comme elle en avait l'habitude… La seule chose qui lui importait était d'aller loin d'ici, de retourner chez elle. D'aller dormir, de se réveiller le lendemain et de tout faire pour se convaincre que ce qui s'était passé était juste un rêve atroce.

Elle écarta la main de son collègue d'un geste rageur, il la dégoûtait presque autant qu'elle se dégoûtait elle-même à cet instant. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas avoir le courage de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout à l'heure. Si elle pouvait le tuer, lui aussi.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage…ou l'avait-elle finalement ? N'était-elle pas en train de pointer son arme sur lui en ce moment même ?

Non, ce n'était pas lui, bien qu'il lui ressemblait…Il avait beau avoir le même regard froid et les mêmes cheveux long, ils étaient noirs et non pas blond.

Mais qui était-ce ? Ah oui…Shuichi Akai…Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Elle devait être en train de faire un rêve…A moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle hallucination. Cette maudite drogue lui avait encore fait revivre un des moments les plus déplorables de sa vie et à présent, elle alternait sans doute avec une autre scène dont elle aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir. De quel moment de sa vie pouvait-il bien s'agir cette fois ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une musique parvint à ses oreilles, de manière diffuse, comme si elle provenait d'un autre lieu. Une musique qui lui paraissait familière sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi…Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de…Mais si, il s'agissait bien de cette maudite sonate au clair de lune, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en train de revivre…Non, elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ca pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler de ça aussi ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pourrait pas…S'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, il fallait qu'il se finisse maintenant !

----:----

Conan tressaillit quand il vît Seiji Aso réapparaitre devant lui, avait-il fini par s'assoupir en écoutant la musique ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait de revoir l'assassin devant lui, au milieu des flammes, en train de jouer une dernière fois la triste mélodie qui avait accompagné lors de leur trépas tout les morts qui lui étaient liés. Que ce soit celles de sa famille, de ses quatre assassins ou la sienne… Pourquoi revoyait-il cette scène à cet instant ? Et pourquoi le médecin le fixait-il en souriant, avec le même regard désespéré qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait projeté hors de la salle des fêtes à laquelle il avait mis le feu ?

Pourquoi donc lui avait-il souri alors qu'il avait prévu de se donner la mort ? Pourquoi le remerciait-il en utilisant le code que les assassins de sa famille avaient conçu, sans savoir qu'un jour, leur futur meurtrier s'en servirait lui aussi ?

Il n'avait pas pu répondre à ses appels à l'aide à temps, il lui avait fait connaître les dernières paroles de son père mais trop tard, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de le remercier…

Etait-ce parce qu'il était venu, non pas pour l'arrêter mais pour lui dire de continuer à vivre comme le voulait son père ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait mieux fait de sortir de cette pièce dévorée par les flammes avec lui au lieu d'y demeurer à jouer sur le piano de son défunt père…

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, hein Seiji ? »_

La phrase lui paraissait bizarre venant de sa propre bouche. Il est vrai que cette réplique aurait été plus à sa place dans celle d'un de ses collègues, qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de croiser il y a quelques mois…

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité »_

Voilà la phrase qu'il ne cessait de répéter quand il devait conclure une de ses enquêtes, mais la vérité sur le geste du fils de Keiji Aso s'obstinait à lui demeurer obscure…

Mais il dû très vite faire face à un autre mystère, puisque c'était à présent Haibara qu'il voyait devant lui, assise devant le piano en train de promener ses doigts sur ses touches, les pressant de la même façon que son prédécesseur, pour dire la même chose à celui qui l'écoutait.

Le remerciait-elle parce qu'il lui avait dit de continuer à vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, de ne pas fuir sa vie mais au contraire de la vivre pleinement ?

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi restait-elle dans cette pièce au lieu de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi attendait-elle paisiblement la mort en le fixant avec le même sourire qu'elle avait eu dans ce bus avant qu'il ne vienne l'en tirer de force ?

Son rêve s'acheva avant qu'elle puisse répondre à la question qu'il lui posait silencieusement.

A son réveil, il constata deux choses. La première c'était que la musique qu'il était en train d'écouter avant de s'assoupir avait repris le thème lancinant de la sonate au clair de lune, ce qui pouvait expliquer le rêve qu'il venait de faire. La seconde, c'était qu'Haibara était aussi éveillée que lui à cet instant.

« Cette musique, Kudo. Arrête cette musique, je t'en supplie ! » hurla la chimiste en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Conan obtempéra immédiatement et coupa le poste de radio.

« Il semblerait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un certain mal à écouter tranquillement l'une des compositions au piano de Beethoven…»murmura le détective en apportant un verre d'eau à la scientifique qui était en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même celle de le remercier pour son geste. Elle s'empara du verre, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il s'en échappa l'instant d'après, aspergeant son lit au passage.

Poussant un soupir de découragement, elle ramassa le verre qui était devant elle…pour constater qu'elle s'était emparé, en le faisant, du révolver que Gin lui avait confié lors de cette nuit atroce…

Jetant un coup d'œil affolé sur ce qui l'entourait, elle se rendit compte que d'une part, le liquide qui maculait sa couverture avait pris une teinte rougeâtre qui ne lui était que trop familière et que d'autre part, le même liquide s'écoulait sur la veste de Conan dont le cœur semblait avoir été transpercé de part en part sans que cela semble l'affecter le moins du monde.

Le détective était en train de la dévisager avec une expression d'incompréhension…ou bien était-ce une expression de terreur ?

« Haibara ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Haibara ! »

Comprenant au regard désespéré avec lequel elle le fixait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Conan se mit à agripper fermement sa main. Ce simple geste sembla la ramener à la réalité et, baissant de nouveau des yeux angoissés, elle fût rassurée l'espace d'un instant en constatant qu'elle ne tenait qu'un verre vidé de son contenu.

« J'en aie assez…assez…Kudo, rends-moi cette boite, tout de suite ! »

« C'est hors de question ! »

La fermeté avec laquelle il avait fait cette affirmation ne sembla pas affecter beaucoup celle qui avait entrepris d'agripper le revers de sa veste.

« Je me moque bien du fait que cela te plaise ou non, je n'en peux plus. Donne la moi ! »

L'état où elle se trouvait semblait décupler ses forces et le détective n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse la maîtriser cette fois, et la lueur de son regard témoignait amplement du fait qu'elle n'écouterait rien de ce qu'il pourrait essayer de lui dire pour la faire changer d'avis.

« Non, je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur, une seule n'a que trop suffit… »

« Mais de quoi est ce que tu parl… »

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Conan sans pouvoir achever sa question. Le détective referma le couvercle de sa montre à projectile hypodermique avant de transporter la fillette inconsciente dans l'autre lit.

« Non vraiment…Une seule fois n'a que trop suffit… »répéta-t-il en la bordant.

----:----

Notes de l'auteur : Bon, alors pour commencer, la musique que Conan est censé entendre à la radio est la chanson de Arai Akino qui donne son titre à ce chapitre, Moon light Anthem Enju. Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas cette merveilleuse musique, qu'on peut entendre dans les oav de Please save my earth, elle reprend en effet, deux fois, au milieu et à la fin de la chanson, le thème de la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven..

Comme je suis en train de m'écouter en boucle un best of de ses musiques, je n'ait pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure une de ses chansons dans la fic, et je sent que je vais le refaire. XD

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez lire ce chapitre avec l'ambiance qui est censé l'imprégner, le mieux est de le faire en écoutant cette chanson… ; )

Bon cela mis à part, pour ceux qui, comme moi, aurait des problèmes avec les noms…

Myugi Hyoga est l'assassin de l'affaire de l'homme aux bandages que Conan empêche de se suicider par le feu (Volume15&16).

C'est d'ailleurs en le faisant qu'il dit à Heiji sa fameuse phrase, _« Traquer un coupable et le pousser au suicide, un détective qui agirait de la sorte deviendrait à son tour un criminel. »_. Notons qu'il repense effectivement à la mort de Seiji Aso quand il la prononce…

Robert Taylor est l'assassin de l'affaire du fabriquant de marionnettes auquel Heiji apprend la triste vérité sur la mort de la femme dont il était amoureux (Volume 25).

Le criminel censé apparaitre dans la plupart des romans de Yusaku Kudo est bien évidemment le baron de la nuit.

Quant à la phrase »Pourquoi as-tu fait ca ? », ceux qui ont lu Magic Kaito ou qui se souvienne de l'affaire des détectives (Volume30) auront reconnu la phrase clé d'Hakuba Saguru, l'adversaire personnel du Kid. Pour la petite histoire, oui, on les verra dans cette fic, mais pas avant un sacré bout de temps…Hé!Hé!Hé!

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui comme disent les Shadocks…

Ah si, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu ma réponse à ta review, Dagron, mais j'ai vérifié, James Black donne bien ce surnom aux détective boy et il le fait dans le volume 32…


	7. 7 : Divergences littéraires

Détective Conan est une création de Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 7 : Divergences littéraires

Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur le visage de Conan quand il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes dans la cuisine du professeur. Tout en commençant à faire bouillir l'eau, le détective soupira en pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir préparer quelque chose de plus consistant que du thé noir. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il cohabitait avec Haibara et elle s'était toujours refusée à avaler quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il pouvait essayer de lui préparer. Selon son humeur, elle expliquait son manque d'appétit soit par le caractère peu ragoûtant de la cuisine de son garde malade, soit par les nausées qui l'affligeaient en permanence vu son état…

Il ne savait pas si elle lui avait soudainement demandé de lui apporter du thé noir ce matin par caprice ou parce qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à supporter sa présence dans la chambre à ses côtés. A moins que ce ne soit une autre façon pour elle de dissimuler la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers lui en faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rendre détestable à ses yeux.

Conan renonça à trouver une explication au comportement de la scientifique, il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment la comprendre et les choses n'allaient pas changer en un matin. Pour le moment, il s'estimait déjà heureux qu'elle s'en tienne à un caprice à peu près raisonnable. Hier après midi, lorsqu'il lui avait reproché son manque d'appétit, elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle n'accepterait de manger qu'une seule chose, des uirô. Il avait écumé toutes les boulangeries du quartier pour en trouver avant de revenir à la maison du professeur ,ventre à terre, en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait une nouvelle crise durant son absence. Pour tout remerciement pour ses efforts, elle avait jeté les pâtisseries à la poubelle sans même prendre la peine d'y goûter, expliquant son geste par le fait qu'elle lui avait bien précisé qu'elle voulait des uirô achetés directement à Nagoya et non pas une pâle imitation qu'il s'était procurés dans un convini de Tokyo…

Si les choses continuaient de cette façon, il allait finir par devenir fou. Il devait absolument demander de l'aide à quelqu'un s'il voulait s'en sortir.

Il rumina cette pensée. En toute logique, les crises qu'elle subissait à intervalles réguliers allaient s'aggraver au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait, et il était bien possible qu'il ne soit pas en mesure d'y faire face sans aide lorsqu'elles atteindraient leur apogée. Bien sûr il aurait pu se contenter de faire usage de sa montre pour les résoudre comme il l'avait déjà fait, après tout la réserve de projectiles hypodermiques laissés par le professeur avant son départ était plus que suffisante pour ça. Mais c'est une solution qu'il préférait autant que possible rejeter. D'une part parce qu'Haibara risquait de ne guère apprécier la méthode et pourrait lui faire payer au centuple d'y avoir eu recours une fois qu'elle serait rétablie. D'autre part, cela ne l'aiderait pas à se délivrer définitivement du mal qui la rongeait, pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit en mesure de se passer elle-même de cette drogue. L'endormir systématiquement pour l'empêcher de le faire ne serait que faire reculer le problème, il ne pourrait pas la surveiller en permanence et tôt ou tard, elle finirait par retomber dans son vice en son absence. Et un seul écart suffirait à réduire tous ses efforts à néant…

Mais à qui pourrait-il s'adresser ? Qui serait en mesure d'aider la chimiste s'il s'avérait ne pas en être capable ?

Heiji ? Il était à Osaka pour le moment et même s'il avait eu la possibilité de venir à Tokyo du jour au lendemain pour l'aider, il ne pourrait pas arriver à temps pour le faire vu la distance qui séparait sa ville natale de la capitale…

Ses parents ? Ils vivaient de l'autre côté du pacifique alors la possibilité pour qu'ils puissent l'aider était encore plus faible que dans le cas d'Heiji…

Le professeur ? Le congrès auquel il assistait se déroulait de l'autre côté du Japon donc là encore, il ne pourrait pas arriver à temps…

Jodie ? Elle était retournée en Amérique pour rassembler des informations sur l'organisation et elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle pouvait aussi bien revenir dans deux jours que dans deux semaines…

Le docteur Haraide ? Certes il était médecin et aurait pu se révéler d'une aide précieuse mais les risques qu'il découvre les causes véritables de la « maladie » de la protégée du professeur Agasa étaient trop grands.

Conan soupira, cela ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit ainsi, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait vraiment été en mesure d'aider Haibara et elle n'était hélas plus de ce monde…Par sa faute d'ailleurs, et il n'avait aucun moyen de la ramener d'entre les morts pour qu'elle puisse secourir sa soeur…

La ramener d'entre les morts…Si, à la réflexion, il y avait un moyen de le faire…Cela n'était pas dénué de risques mais le jeu pouvait en valoir la chandelle.

Mais pour cela, il allait devoir s'absenter un certains temps et il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps…Retour à la case départ, il lui aurait déjà fallu avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider pour pouvoir requérir l'aide d'Akemi Miyano…

Ayant fini de préparer le thé, il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et commença à monter les escaliers menant à la chambre du professeur pour porter à la malade le breuvage qu'elle réclamait.

Il entrouvrît doucement la porte de la chambre tout en se préparant à affronter le pire. Allait-il devoir faire face à une nouvelle crise ? Ou est ce que la chimiste l'attendait, dissimulée derrière la porte et prête à profiter du fait qu'il avait un plateau entre les mains pour faire usage du premier instrument contendant qu'elle aurait sous la main pour le neutraliser et essayer ainsi de faire main basse sur la boite de gélules qu'il maintenait hors de sa portée ? Elle en aurait été bien capable et le fait de devoir gratifier le détective d'une belle bosse au cours de l'opération aurait bien été la dernière raison au monde qui puisse la faire hésiter…

A son grand soulagement, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son lit et se contentait de fixer le plafond d'un air ennuyé.

Elle se redressa lorsque Conan lui tendit la tasse de thé qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Est-ce que c'est au moins au goût de mademoiselle ? »murmura le détective dépité de ne pas avoir reçu un seul mot de remerciement pour sa peine en la regardant déguster son thé.

« Non. Il n'est pas assez chaud, les feuilles n'ont pas infusées complètement et donc le goût est trop léger. Sincèrement, on ne peut pas appeler ça du thé noir… »

« Décidément…Ne viens plus jamais me réclamer quoi que ce soit après ça… »marmonna Conan en dardant une expression méprisante à la chimiste.

« Navré, Kudo, mais si personne n'a la franchise de te dire que tu es incapable de préparer correctement du thé, cela ne risque pas de s'arranger à l'avenir. Du reste, si une chose aussi simple est déjà au-delà de tes capacités, je ne peux que me réjouir du fait que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de me faire goûter ta cuisine. »

Conan hésita. Devait-il profiter de son état de faiblesse pour l'étrangler ou bien devait-il se contenter de se précipiter, tête la première, vers l'un des murs de la pièce en espérant que le choc serait suffisamment fort pour le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience ?

Indifférente au regard noir que lui envoyait son souffre-douleur, Haibara approcha une nouvelle fois la tasse de ses lèvres pour prendre une autre gorgée.

« Mais le parfum est doux, donc ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça… »

Conan cligna des yeux, est ce qu'il avait bien vu l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de la chimiste ?

« Est-ce que je doit comprendre que je ne suis pas totalement incapable de préparer correctement du thé ? »demanda Conan qui ne savait pas comment il devait prendre la remarque de la chimiste.

« Non. »répliqua-t-elle en finissant de vider la tasse sans même lui adresser un regard.

_« Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, Kudo, mais ce qui fait la douceur du thé ce n'est pas la manière avec laquelle il a été préparé mais avant tout la considération de celui qui l'a préparé pour celui qui va le boire… »_

A ce moment là, si le détective avait continué de regarder la scientifique, il aurait peut-être eu de nouveau l'impression de la voir sourire, mais il s'était déjà retourné en soupirant pour poser le plateau sur la table de chevet du professeur…

Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur le livre qu'il y avait oublié lorsqu'il était resté auprès de Ai après l'avoir ramené encore inconsciente de l'école. S'emparant de l'ouvrage, il se mit à l'examiner. La plupart des gens se seraient demandé ce que le détective pouvait trouver de fascinant à une anthologie de Conan Doyle mais le fait était qu'elle ne pouvait que revêtir une importance particulière à ses yeux. Après tout, c'est lorsque son regard s'était posé dessus par hasard quand Ran lui avait demandé son nom qu'il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le pseudonyme de Conan Edogawa…

Repensant aux circonstances pour le moins hors du commun dans lesquelles il avait acquis cette nouvelle identité dont il voulait tant se défaire, l'ex-Shinichi Kudo songea que même après plusieurs mois d'intervalle, il lui semblait que cela s'était seulement déroulé la veille. Mais il interrompît ses réflexions lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence entre les pages du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains d'un marque-page qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant… Il n'avait pas retouché au livre depuis, et personne d'autres n'avait pénétré dans la maison depuis son arrivée, se pouvait-il que…Non, c'était impossible…

Mais comme aimait à le répéter son idole, lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, ne peut être que la vérité…

« Alors à ce que je vois, je ne suis plus le seule à avoir de l'intérêt pour Sherlock Holmes dans cette maison ? »

« Hein ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'étais pas capable de faire face à tes responsabilités, tu as donc ramené un autre fanatique de Holmes dans cette maison pour t'aider à le faire et tu n'ose pas me le dire directement, c'est cela ? »

« Non, je parle de celle qui est dans cette pièce avec moi… »

« Et en plus c'est une demoiselle…Décidément…En tout cas, je dois reconnaître qu'elle a un don hors du commun pour dissimuler sa présence vu que je ne l'aperçois nulle part…Tu peux lui dire de sortir de sa cachette, Kudo, il faut que je la félicite pour ça… »

Conan leva les yeux sur le plafond en se demandant si ce petit jeu allait durer encore longtemps.

« Je parlais de toi au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, ce dont je doute… »

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien moi qui est sous l'influence d'une drogue, au point de ne plus être capable de dissocier la réalité des hallucinations qu'elle provoque ? »

Le détective se passa la main sur le visage pour dissimuler son air affligée.

« Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, tu sait…Bien au contraire… »

« Si je reconnaîs que j'ai pu commencé à lire les aventures de ton idole, je n'ai pas fini de t'entendre m'en parler… »

« Donc tu reconnaîs que tu as commencé à le faire ? »

La chimiste soupira.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant que mon souffre-douleur n'était pas auprès de moi. Et je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main… »

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? »demanda le détective curieux.

« C'est moins ennuyeux de lire cela que de regarder le plafond… »

« Allons, tu as beau dire ça, il n'empêche que, si j'en juge à la position du marque-page que tu as glissé dans le livre, tu as déjà lu les deux premier romans de Conan Doyle dont Sherlock Holmes est le héros, ainsi que la première des nouvelles qui y font suite. Et vu le peu de temps que tu as eu pour le faire, ce serait étonnant que tu ait pu le faire aussi vite si cela ne t'avait pas passionné… »répliqua le détective avec un petit sourire.

« Décidément tu n'as pas hérité du talent de ton héros, Kudo. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai lu qu'une seule nouvelle, celle à la fin de laquelle se trouve ce marque-page. Je n'étais quand même pas désespérée au point de m'imposer la lecture de deux romans suffisamment mauvais pour que tu puisses les apprécier. »

« Donc tu as au moins lu un scandale en Bohème…Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? »continua Conan sans se décourager.

« Mais pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je te donne mon avis là-dessus ? »soupira Haibara en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table de chevet.

« Eh bien d'abord parce que je prend ton avis plus au sérieux que tu ne le pense, et ensuite parce que c'est bien l'une des rares fois où nous avons l'occasion de parler d'autres choses que de l'organisation ou de l'antidote… »

La scientifique fixa le détective avec un air impassible pendant quelques instants avant de s'adresser à lui de nouveau.

« J'ai trouvé cela triste. »

« Triste ? »murmura Conan interloqué.

« Oui. »

Conan demeura intrigué par la réponse laconique de la chimiste. Décidément il devait renoncer à essayer de la comprendre, il aurait des cheveux blancs avant d'y arriver, si c'était seulement possible.

« Puisque tu semble tellement d'humeur à parler de ton héros, est ce que tu pourrais répondre à une question que je me pose à son sujet ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« A ton avis, est ce que Sherlock Holmes était amoureux d'Irène Adler ? »

Ecarquillant les yeux, le détective se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de sa passion en lui posant une question qui lui paraissait incongrue venant de sa part, mais son regard tandis qu'elle attendait sa réponse était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Bien sûr que non. Ca me paraît évident. »

« Ca te paraît évident…Mais s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, pourquoi avoir fixé à la chaîne de sa montre la pièce d'or qu'elle lui avait donné ? Pourquoi avoir gardé sa photographie ? Pourquoi, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ne l'a-t-il plus jamais appelé par son nom mais parlait simplement de « la femme », comme s'il n'y en avait qu'une seule au monde et qu'il s'agissait d'elle ? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est le seul adversaire à sa hauteur qu'il a eu à affronter dans sa carrière, avec le professeur Moriarty, et que c'est la plus brillante de toutes les femmes qu'il a rencontré. S'il a gardé ce portrait, c'est pour ne pas oublier le seul échec de sa vie et éviter ainsi d'en essuyer un nouveau… »

Haibara demeura silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Son seul échec…Alors tu pense que Irène Adler a remporté la victoire ? C'est étrange, je pensais justement que c'était l'inverse… »

« Comment cela ? Elle a remporté l'affrontement haut la main, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait considérer les choses autrement… »

« Elle n'a pas remporté l'affrontement, elle a accepté sa défaite la tête haute, ce qui est très différent… »

Constatant à l'air intrigué de son interlocuteur qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, la chimiste se mit à expliquer son point de vue.

« En tant que criminelle, elle a remporté la victoire mais en tant que femme, elle a échoué… »

« Donc tu pense qu'elle était amoureuse de Holmes ? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque de se démasquer en se mettant à saluer le détective alors qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner et tout à perdre en le faisant ? Elle était trop intelligente pour faire cela, sauf si elle voulait qu'il la démasque...Elle voulait se mettre à l'abri de Sherlock Holmes, mais plus que cela, elle voulait être face à son adversaire quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle pouvait se mesurer à lui. Elle voulait qu'il la reconnaisse comme quelqu'un de digne de lui, et elle savait que c'est ce qu'il ferait, mais elle voulait quand même l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle espérait que leur dernière rencontre durerait plus longtemps, elle espérait peut-être qu'elle se prolonge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais cela n'a pas marché…Pourquoi aurait-elle laissé cette photographie derrière elle, alors qu'elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que le roi de Bohème ait besoin de la garder ? C'était pour laisser un souvenir à celui qu'elle aimait, pour laisser une trace durable dans son cœur, pour qu'il ait toujours son image sous les yeux même s'il ne la reverrait jamais. Elle savait que Sherlock Holmes ne réclamerait rien d'autres à son employeur que cette photographie et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle l'a laissé derrière elle… »

« Ce que tu dis ne tient pas debout. Si elle était amoureuse de Holmes, pourquoi aurait-elle épousé Norton ? C'était de lui qu'elle était amoureuse et non de Holmes, elle le dit clairement dans sa lettre… »

« Tu penses qu'une femme comme elle aurait pu être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Norton ? Si elle l'a épousé, c'est uniquement pour faire comprendre à Holmes qu'elle renonçait à lui…Quant à sa lettre, si elle y révèle qu'elle a décidé d'abandonner sa carrière par amour, c'est par amour pour Holmes et non pour Norton qu'elle le fait…Parce qu'elle se refuse à avoir d'autres adversaires que lui face à elle. En fait, elle n'a pas seulement échoué en tant que femme mais aussi en tant que criminelle puisque Holmes a mis fin à sa carrière. En fait, elle a échoué en tant que criminelle parce qu'elle a échoué en tant que femme…Si quelqu'un à essuyé un échec complet dans cette affaire, c'est plutôt elle… »

« Ca n'a pas de sens...Elle pouvait continuer sa carrière et avoir ainsi d'autres occasions de rencontrer Holmes, si elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. »

« Parce qu'elle savait que son amour pour Holmes ne se concrétiserait jamais, et qu'elle était trop fière pour s'accrocher à un amour illusoire qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité… »

« Donc même si Irène Adler était amoureuse de Holmes, tu reconnais que ce n'est pas réciproque… »

« je n'ai jamais dit cela. »

« Pourtant il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, il n'aurait jamais laissé les sentiments prendre le pas sur son esprit de déduction. Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux, que ce soit d'Irène Adler ou d'une autre, il était au dessus de ça… »

« Faux, il était amoureux d'elle mais il était aussi fier qu'elle l'était. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de partager sa vie avec une femme qui était son égal. Irène Adler était trop dangereuse, trop indépendante. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a eu aucun sentiment pour elle, il en a eu mais il les a refoulé… »

« Ce n'est qu'une interprétation de ta part…Je te le répète, Holmes ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, il n'aurait jamais sacrifié sa carrière de détective pour une femme…Même une femme comme Irène Adler. »

« Mais pourtant il l'a fait pour Alice Brent, non ? »

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as lu Sherlock Holmes ? Mais tu m'avais dit que avait juste lu un scandale en Bohème ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avait lu qu'une seule nouvelle et que je n'avait lu aucun roman…Or tu me parles d'une pièce de théâtre. »

« Tu es vraiment…Enfin bon, de toutes façon cette pièce de théâtre n'a même pas été écrit par Conan Doyle, ne s'accorde pas avec le reste des aventures de Holmes et surtout, n'est pas conforme à son caractère…Même s'il avait pu renoncer à sa carrière pour un femme, il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour une femme comme Alice Brent… »

« Pourtant je trouve que c'est parfaitement logique…Alice Brent était une femme magnifique, courageuse, honnête et amoureuse de lui au point de renoncer à venger sa sœur…C'était quelqu'un d'innocent qui ne vivait pas dans le monde noir auquel Holmes était habitué…Elle ne pouvait que le rendre heureux, ce n'était pas une femme dangereuse comme Irène Adler…Contrairement à elle, elle pouvait être une épouse dévouée…Oui vraiment, c'est elle que Holmes devait épouser et pas Irène Adler… »

Conan était de plus en plus intrigué. Pourquoi arborait-elle une expression si mélancolique en prononçant ses paroles ?

« Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas trouver beaucoup d'intérêt à Sherlock Holmes, tu as l'air de prendre ça bien à cœur… »

« Mais qui a dit que je m'intéressais vraiment à Sherlock Holmes ? Je ne prétends pas ne pas trouver d'intérêt à Sherlock Holmes, je n'en trouve aucun… »

« Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que tu.. ? »

Haibara fit un sourire malicieux au détective. Un sourire différent des sourires cyniques qu'elle lui adressait habituellement, un sourire différent de celui qu'elle lui semblait avoir eue en buvant son thé, un sourire…triste ?

« Décidément, tu as beau être un grand détective, tu ne comprendra jamais rien au cœur des femmes, Kudo… »

_« Enfin, de toutes façon, c'est sans doute mieux que tu n'y comprenne rien… »_

La scientifique se recoucha sur son lit, sans plus prêter attention au regard perdu que lui adressait un Kudo décontenancé par ses propos comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Haibara ? »

« Je suis fatiguée… S'il te plaît, est ce que tu pourrais quitter cette chambre et me laisser dormir? »

Conan demeura dans l'incertitude plusieurs minutes, même si elle avait fermé les yeux, il était évident qu'elle ne s'était pas assoupie, Haibara n'avait jamais été doué pour faire semblant de dormir. Mais puisque c'était sans doute sa manière de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir pour l'instant, le détective décida d'accéder quand même à sa requête et de quitter la pièce.

Il semblait qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne subisse une de ses crises à nouveau et il valait mieux qu'il mette cette accalmie à profit, il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasion dans l'avenir…

En dehors d'Akemi, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider et il valait mieux la contacter dès maintenant. Il allait certes avoir du mal à trouver une explication valable à lui fournir mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance…

----:----

Notes de l'auteur : La pièce de théâtre auquel Conan et Ai font référence et qui s'intitule « Sherlock Holmes » occupe une place à part dans les aventures de son héros. Bien qu'elle soit co-signée par Conan Doyle, ce n'est effectivement pas lui qui l'a écrite mais l'acteur américain William Gillette. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le créateur de Sherlock Holmes n'a pas été très regardant sur la façon dont son héros y serait mis en scène puisque, lorsque Gillette lui a demandé s'il pouvait introduire une histoire d'amour dans une pièce consacré à Holmes, il lui aurait répondu _« Mariez-le, assassinez-le, faites de lui ce que vous voudrez. »_

Pour ce qui est de la pièce (Qui reprend des éléments du Signe des quatre, d'un scandale en Bohème, du dernier problème et de la maison vide), elle est ma foi assez agréable à lire malgré une histoire d'amour aussi peu réaliste qu'inintéressante…Et puis on y a le droit à un affrontement Holmes/Moriarty grassement développé, que demande le peuple ? XD

Je ne sais pas si elle est sortie en édition séparée mais on la trouve dans le volume 2 de l'intégrale des aventures de Sherlock Holmes aux éditions Robert Laffont. Enfin bon, si vous avez déjà les autres aventures de Holmes que contient ce volume dans votre bibliothèque, je ne vous conseillerais pas d'acheter ce volume juste pour la pièce…

Bon sinon en dehors de ça, je suppose que ce chapitre n'est pas forcément évident à apprécier si l'on n'a pas lu Scandale en Bohème mais j'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas lu la nouvelle ont quand même pris du plaisir à sa lecture…

Quand à la question, est ce que Sherlock Holmes et Irène Adler sont amoureux et quel est mon point de vue là-dessus, je répondrait que la relation entre ses deux là est tellement ambigue qu'on peut imaginer ce que l'on veut…XP


	8. 8 : Une pluie de platine

Le manga Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama, les paroles de Furu Platinum appartiennent à Arai Akino…

Chapitre 8 : Une pluie de platine.

Emergeant petit à petit des limbes du sommeil qui avait fini par l'engloutir, Haibara ouvrit les yeux un bref instant avant de les refermer aussitôt…

La douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque les rayons du soleil, qui éclairaient son visage à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, les avaient transpercé comme des aiguilles chauffées à blanc fût si intense que quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit des larmes s'écouler à travers ses paupières closes…

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle ressentait au fond de sa bouche une sècheresse analogue à celle que devait subir un voyageur égaré dans le Sahara sans une goutte d'eau depuis des heures. Malheureusement, dans l'incapacité où elle se trouvait d'ouvrir les yeux, il lui était impossible de soulager la soif qui la dévorait. Bien sûr, elle aurait toujours pu essayer de chercher en tâtonnant à mettre la main sur le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet mais avec la chance qu'elle avait, il y avait neuf chances sur dix que sa tentative se termine par la chute du malheureux récipient sur le sol de la pièce.

De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas la force, ne serait-ce que de se redresser tant son corps lui semblait à cet instant aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Rien d'étonnant à cela, son impossibilité de s'alimenter ces deux derniers jours l'avait rendu totalement anémique. Elle soupira, est ce qu'à défaut de Thanatos, son frère Hypnos pourrait venir la délivrer de ce calvaire en la renvoyant dans l'état d'inconscience dont elle était sortie à son corps défendant ?

A cet instant, un léger bruit détourna son attention de ses souffrances, on aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de tirer les rideaux de la pièce. Est-ce que Conan était revenu dans la chambre pendant qu'elle dormait ?

Il semblait que c'était le cas puisque quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un l'aida doucement à se redresser avant de porter à ses lèvres le verre d'eau qu'elles désiraient tant. Ouvrant de nouveaux les yeux pour contempler son garde-malade, elle mit une bonne minute à s'habituer suffisamment à l'obscurité de la pièce pour pouvoir en distinguer les traits. Prenant conscience de l'identité de la personne qui était à ses côtés, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en train de vivre une nouvelle hallucination…Si c'était le cas, ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle se réjouissait de son contenu.

« Nee-chan… »

La jeune femme qui était penché sur elle, se contenta de sourire avant de l'aider à se recoucher.

« Nee-chan…Pardonne moi… »murmura la chimiste en agrippant faiblement la main de celle qui veillait sur elle.

Clignant des yeux, la garde malade de la fillette la fixa avec une expression étonnée.

« Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi est ce que je devrais te pardonner, Ai ? »

Ai ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle donc par ce nom que lui avait choisi Agasa au lieu d'utiliser celui qu'elle portait quand elle était encore de ce monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur aurait utilisé ce nom ?

Se frottant les yeux de son autre main pour dissiper le voile de brouillard qui avait commencé à les recouvrir, Haibara pu distinguer avec plus de netteté les traits de celle qui était assise à côté d'elle.

Oui, tout devenait parfaitement clair…Ce n'était ni un rêve ni une hallucination mais ce n'était pas non plus sa sœur qui lui avait parlé…Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait pu croire que c'était le cas. Après tout, même si elle avait mis un certains temps à le reconnaître, elle ressemblait tellement à Akemi qu'elle avait fini par la voir comme une autre grande sœur. Oui, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Le même visage empreint de gentillesse, le même dévouement sans limite à ceux qu'elle aimait, le même courage pour les protéger…Et pourtant comme elle avait pu la détester à une époque.

Parce qu'elle lui rappelait tant cette sœur qu'elle avait perdu…

Parce qu'elle lui rappelait tant sa culpabilité pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Conan…

Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant de l'absence de celui qu'elle aimait et que c'était de sa faute si c'était le cas…

Parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse avec Shinichi alors que ce ne serait jamais le cas pour elle…

Parce qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait sa grande sœur…

Oui c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle l'avait détecté, pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle était coupable de lui avoir fait subir, et de lui faire subir encore, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte…Oui, elle était coupable…Coupable d'être innocente…Et en cela aussi, elle ressemblait à sa sœur…

Petit à petit, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sommeil, sentant toujours dans sa main le contact de celle de Ran…

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, une voix lointaine se fit entendre…Etait-ce Ran qui lui parlait ? Et que lui disait-elle donc ?

« …ne trouve pas ça amusant ? »

Amusant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle devait trouver amusant ?

« Eh bien, tu as fais tes études en Amérique tandis que je faisais les miennes au Japon, et mon travail m'a amené à aller vivre ici, à New York, tandis que toi, le tiens t'a fait revenir au Japon. Est-ce que ce n'est pas amusant ? C'est à croire qu'il y aura toujours un océan pour nous séparer…D'ailleurs on dirait que c'est le cas même quand tu es en face de moi…Shiho ? Tu m'écoutes ? Shiho ? »

La scientifique ouvrît les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard étonné et légèrement irrité de sa sœur.

« Pardonne moi, Akemi…J'avais la tête ailleurs, de quoi est ce que tu me parlais ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

« Je te disais que même lorsque tu était en face de moi, j'avais l'impression que tu était plus éloignée de moi que si tu était restée au Japon au lieu de venir me voir… »

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que…j'aie beaucoup de préoccupations en ce moment… »

« A propos de tes recherches ? »

« Oui…On peut dire cela… »

« Et où est ce qu'elles en sont ? Tu as bien avancé ? »

Shiho baissa les yeux, honteuse, avant de répondre.

« Oui…Nous les avons pratiquement achevés…Nous…Nous en sommes déjà aux premières applications pratiques de leurs résultats… »

Comme ces mots pouvaient laisser un arrière goût immonde dans sa bouche quand elle les prononçait devant sa sœur…

« Et tu ne pourrais pas m'en dire un peu plus sur tes recherches ? Je ne sais même pas sur quoi elles portent…Tu ne m'as jamais fait que quelques allusions très vague là dessus… »

« Oh tu préférerais que je ne t'en parles pas si tu avait une vague idée de leur contenu…C'est ennuyeux à mourir, crois-moi. Et puis pourquoi est ce que tu tiens à le savoir ? Nous avons enfin l'occasion d'être ensemble, d'oublier un peu notre travail et voilà que tu tiens absolument à en parler. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tant à le savoir ? Eh bien parce que je m'intéresse quand même à la vie de ma sœur. Je ne te vois presque jamais alors j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, sur tes loisirs, tes amis, ton travail…Surtout quand je vois à quel point ton travail peut t'avoir changé… »

« Tu trouve que j'ai tant changé ? »

Akemi prît un air désespéré.

« Tu crois que je m'en rends pas compte ? Tu parles de moins en moins, je ne te vois presque plus sourire et lorsque nous parlons, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es sur la défensive. Comme s'il y avait certaines choses dont tu ne devais pas me parler, dont tu as peur de me parler…Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression d'être la sœur de Raskolnikov. Tu n'aurais pas tué quelqu'un, dis moi ? »

Shiho tressaillit en entendant la question de sa sœur avant de lever les yeux pour lui adresser un regard analogue à celui que le criminel russe à qui elle venait d'être comparé avait du avoir lorsqu'il était face à Porphyre.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as un air si accusateur pour une simple plaisanterie ? Surtout que je t'aie déjà vu en faire de bien plus cruelles. Sincèrement Shiho, tu devrait songer à quitter l'organisation et aller trouver du travail ailleurs… »

« Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas possible… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es une scientifique brillante, tu pourrais trouver des dizaines d'entreprises qui te supplieraient de travailler pour elles. Je sais que c'est l'organisation qui s'est occupé de nous depuis…la mort de nos parents, ils nous ont payés nos études et t'ont même donné un travail mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous leur appartenons. Si les recherches qu'ils t'imposent t'empêchent à ce point d'être heureuse, abandonne-les, ils ont largement les moyens de se débrouiller sans toi. Tu as le droit au bonheur, Shiho, comme n'importe qui sur terre, ne perds pas ta chance de le trouver tant que tu en as encore une, sinon il sera trop tard et tu n'aura que des regrets…Maman nous le disait bien, on ne peut pas aller contre le cours du temps, ce qui appartient au passé est définitivement passé hors de notre portée… »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…Je suit pleinement heureuse de la vie que je mène et du travail que je fais, je n'aie pas besoin d'en changer.»

« Si tu es vraiment heureuse, essaye d'en avoir l'air. »

« Bon d'accord, ce travail me donne parfois quelques soucis mais je suis capable de les supporter. Et de toutes façons, je dois bien le faire, si cela ne me rend pas heureuse, cela te permet au moins de l'être et ça me suffit largement… »

« Pardon ? C'est parce que tu travailles pour l'organisation que je peux être heureuse ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je gagne bien ma vie et tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'avoir à m'envoyer de l'argent. Et je n'aie jamais eu besoin d'en réclamer de nouveau à l'organisation non plus, je peux très bien me passer d'eux maintenant et c'est aussi ton cas. Comment est ce qu'un travail qui te fait tant souffrir pourrait me permettre d'être heureuse, dis-le moi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

« Alors dans ce cas, essaye de m'expliquer ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'aider si tu ne le fais pas ! »

Les deux sœurs se toisèrent mutuellement d'un regard hostile pendant de longues minutes.

« Mais je n'at pas besoin de ton aide, Akemi alors pourquoi est ce que j'aurais besoin de t'en dire plus ? »murmura Shiho d'un ton glacial qui terrifia celle à qui il était adressé.

« Si tu n'as besoin que je t'aide alors dit-toi que c'est réciproque et cesse de gâcher ta vie en prétendant que tu le fait pour que je sois heureuse ! »répliqua-t-elle en gratifiant sa sœur d'un regard noir qui se radoucit quand elle vit à quel point ses paroles la faisaient souffrir.

« Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, Shiho. Tu as le droit de penser à toi. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi…Si tu veux vraiment que je soit heureuse alors essaye simplement de l'être toi-même… »

Regardant d'un ait attristé le sourire encourageant que lui faisait Akemi, la scientifique se retint de pleurer. A cet instant, elle aurait aimé revenir à l'époque où elle aurait pu simplement aller pleurer dans les bras de sa grande sœur et la laisser la rassurer puisque ses parents ne le pouvaient plus, la laisser dissiper ses peurs et la convaincre d'affronter directement ce qui les avait suscité. Mais la mère qu'elle connaissait si peu l'avait bien dit, on ne pouvait remonter le cours du temps et il était absurde de tendre la main vers ce que nous ne pourrions plus jamais avoir…

« J'ai été…je suis déjà suffisamment égoïste comme ça… »

Le visage d'Akemi prît une expression aussi peinée que celui de sa sœur. Pendant un court instant, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir pu ériger un pont au dessus du gouffre qui les séparait mais cela n'avait pas duré plus d'un instant. Elles semblaient à présent plus éloignées l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été…

La jeune femme se pencha sur la table qui les séparait pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras repliés, sans cesser de fixer sa sœur d'un air désabusé.

« Et moi qui voulais te demander si tu avais un petit ami…Si tu ne vext même pas me parler de ton travail, je croit bien que je ferais mieux d'y renoncer… »

La question inattendue prît Shiho de court au point qu'elle fût incapable d'y répondre autrement qu'en regardant celle qui la lui avait posé comme si elle était subitement devenue folle.

« Oh ne prends pas cet air là. Tu as quand même largement l'âge pour ça, non ? »

« Je te l'aie déjà dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, non ? J'évite autant de laisser un homme s'immiscer dans ma vie que j'évite de laisser des grains de poussières s'immiscer entre les lentilles de mon microscope. »

« Tu finiras vieille fille, Shiho. »murmura sa sœur avec une expression désespérée.

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça…Tu es as cinq ans de plus que moi et tu n'as jamais eu la moindre relation avec un garçon. »répliqua la chimiste en prenant un air renfrogné.

« Ah, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant… »

Shiho demeura interloquée plusieurs minutes sous le regard amusée d'Akemi.

« Tu…Quand est ce que… »

« Ca fait quelques semaines maintenant… »

« Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Mais parce que je comptais te le présenter quand nous serions ensemble, tout simplement. D'ailleurs il devrait bientôt nous rejoindre ici même...»

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« Bientôt… »

« Et de quoi a-t-il l'air ? »

« Tu le verras toi-même… »

« Quel est son métier… »

« Tu le lui demanderas toi-même… »

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« C'est un secret…Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le droit d'en avoir… »

Akemi s'amusait comme une folle, pour une fois, c'était elle qui parvenait à rendre folle sa sœur avec ses réponses aussi évasives que sarcastiques au lieu que ce soit l'inverse. Et elle comptait bien en profiter pleinement.

Malheureusement elle n'eût guère le temps de le faire puisque celui qu'elles attendaient toutes deux avec impatiences, bien que cela soit pour des raisons très différentes, venait d'arriver à la terrasse du café où elles étaient installées, ponctuel comme une horloge.

« Pas une minute d'avance ou de retard …Décidément tu ne changeras jamais, Shuichi. Tu donnes toujours l'impression de traiter nos rendez-vous comme si c'était des rendez-vous professionnelles et d'agir en conséquence… »marmonna Akemi en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa montre.

« Tu aurais préféré que j'arrive en retard ? »répliqua le nouveau venu.

« Non, mais si tu avait pu arriver en avance, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu…Ca m'aurait donné l'impression que tu ne peut pas te passer de ma présence, même quelques minutes. Tu sais, les femmes aiment se sentir désirées… »

« Ah mais je me devais de faire bonne figure devant ta sœur lors de notre première rencontre…Si je ne dissimule pas un peu ma fougue, elle pourrait se méfier et estimer que je soit trop entreprenant avec toi. Mais on dirait bien que j'ai échoué… »

« En effet… »murmura la chimiste d'un ton glacial sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa méfiance.

Akemi leva les yeux au ciel, cela s'annonçait plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Shiho toisait Shuichi du même regard qu'elle aurait eu pour un lombric qui aurait eu l'outrecuidance de ramper sur la robe de sa sœur, et celui-ci la fixait comme si elle était une future belle-mère tyrannique à qui il devait faire comprendre qu'elle allait devoir partager l'amour de sa fille avec quelqu'un d'autre et que ce quelqu'un n'allait pas consentir à s'abaisser devant elle.

« Bon eh bien faisons les présentations. Shiho, voici mon chevalier servant, Shuichi Akai, Shuichi, voilà ma sœur, Shiho… »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance… »murmura Akai avec un ton qui se voulait sincère.

« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire de même… »répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dont on ne pouvait douter de la sincèrité.

« Akemi, ôte-moi d'un doute. C'est vraiment ta sœur ? Si tu m'as caché qu'on t'avait adopté après la mort de tes parents, tu peux bien me le dire maintenant… »

« Shuichi ! »s'exclama une Akemi offusquée.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je dépose les armes… »répondit Akai en levant les mains d'un air conciliant. « A partir de maintenant, je me plierais au bon vouloir de ta sœur et je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour lui laisser une bonne impression… »

« Je crois que j'ai une idée de la façon dont vous pourriez vous y prendre. Quittez ce café en même temps que la vie de ma sœur et la mienne, et vous dissiperez tous les A priori négatifs que je peux avoir à votre égard. »murmura Shiho avec le sourire cynique qui lui était coutumier.

« Eh bien, si c'est tout ce que vous souhaiter, je vais obtempérer…Mais en partant, je vais emmener votre sœur avec moi. »répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique qui aurait bien été à sa place sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

« Ca suffit ! »hurla Akemi en frappant la table de son poing. « Continuez comme ça et je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus jamais à devoir essayer de vous supporter puisque aucun de vous ne me reverra jamais dans sa vie. »

Les deux personnes à qui sa remontrance étaient adressés dressèrent des yeux aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre avant de marmonner de manière simultanée des excuses inaudibles d'un air gêné.

La discussion se poursuivit bon gré, mal gré sous le regard tantôt courroucé, tantôt affligé d'Akemi devant l'hostilité dissimulé mais non moins présente pour autant qui régnait entre les deux personnes qu'elle affectionnait.

Shiho se demanda quel était la cause de la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait envers le compagnon de sa sœur.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle était jalouse de devoir partager l'affection de la seule personne qu'elle aimait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cela pouvait être une raison valable.

Etait-ce parce que ses cheveux longs, son regard glacial et son sourire sarcastique lui rappelait tant Gin qu'elle se demandait presque si elle n'était pas assise en face de son frère ?

Cela pouvait être une raison valable.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle ressentait chez lui quelque chose qui n'était pas éloigné de l'aura glaciale que dégageait les membres de l'organisation ?

Cela pouvait être une raison valable.

Etait-ce parce que le regard qu'il pointait vers elle était celui d'un homme parfaitement capable d'en assassiner froidement un autre s'il devait y être obligé, un regard qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu autant chez ses collègues que chez elle quand elle se regardait dans la glace ?

Cela pouvait être une raison valable.

Etait-ce pour les réponses aussi vague et ambigües qu'il lui donnait quand elle lui demandait de plus amples informations sur sa profession que celles qu'elle avait donné à sa sœur quand elle l'avait questionné sur ses recherches?

Cela pouvait être une raison valable.

En fait, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de lui et aucune d'être bien disposée à son égard…

Sentant que le malaise qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Akai s'accroissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle décida de tourner son regard vers l'océan visible depuis la terrasse du café. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers sa sœur, elle eût la surprise de constater qu'elle avait disparue, la laissant seule avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose à susciter son étonnement puisque le café où elle se trouvait encore l'instant d'avant avait aussi disparu pour laisser la place à un lieux qu'elle connaissait fort bien, l'appartement de sa sœur.

Le soleil qui brillait encore au dessus de sa tête il y a un moment avait disparu derrière les nuages de pluie qu'on pouvait voir s'agglutiner au dessus de New York à travers la fenêtre.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Shiho aurait bien voulu connaître la réponse à cette question qu'elle se posait elle-même. Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ? La raison de sa présence lui revint instantanément à l'esprit.

« Pour vous faire savoir que vous ne devez plus chercher à revoir ma sœur. »

Akai ferma les yeux en souriant.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est suffisamment âgée pour prendre ses propres décisions ? Ce n'est pas à vous de décider si je dois la revoir ou non mais à elle. Je vais donc poliment décliner votre suggestion. »

« Ce n'est pas une suggestion. C'est un ordre. »répliqua la scientifique d'un ton glacial en extirpant un révolver de la poche intérieure de sa blouse avant de le braquer vers son interlocuteur.

Si le geste de la jeune femme l'avait surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu exagéré d'avoir recours à ce genre d'argument pour dissuader quelqu'un dont vous vous méfiez d'approcher votre sœur? »

« Lorsque cette personne dont je me méfie fait partie du FBI, j'estime que non. »

Akai abandonna son expression amusée mais ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant.

« A ce que je voit, vous poussez le vice jusqu'à mener une enquête sur les soupirants de votre sœur, vous ne trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu trop protectrice vis-à-vis d'elle ? »

« Lorsque le soupirant en question est un agent du FBI, non. »

« Vous avez des préjugés sur les agents fédéraux ? »

« Oui, surtout quand ils tournent autour de ma sœur. Cessons cette comédie, vous allez me faire croire que c'est un hasard qu'un agent du FBI sorte avec la sœur d'un membre de l'organisation ? »

« L'organisation ? De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »

Mais Akai dû abandonner son air faussement naïf lorsqu'une balle lui frôla le visage dans un sifflement.

« Vous avez des talents remarquables en tant que tireuse, je me dois de le reconnaître. »commenta-t-il d'un ton purement professionnelle.

Shiho s'abstint de répondre à sa remarque. Depuis cette nuit maudite dans la mer verte, elle s'était entraîné chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion pour s'assurer que si on la chargeait à nouveau de la même besogne répugnante, sa prochaine victime n'ait pas à souffrir autant que la première.

« Mais je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il y a une différence entre vider le chargeur de son arme sur une cible d'entraînement et le faire sur un être humain. Personne ne peut savoir s'il est vraiment capable de tuer quelqu'un avant de l'avoir vraiment fait. Êtes vous sûre d'y arriver ? Êtes vous sûre de pouvoir porter ce poids sur votre conscience ? »

« Malheureusement, pour vous comme pour moi, je ne crois pas être capable de tuer quelqu'un, je sais que je le suis. Et j'ai suffisamment de morts sur la conscience pour en ajouter un de plus. Mais, soit dit en passant, je crois que si votre mort peut permettre à ma sœur de continuer à vivre, je n'en ressentirait guère de remords. »

Akai comprit au regard de celle qui lui faisait place qu'elle ne mentait absolument pas.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de jouer cartes sur table, n'est ce pas ? Nous savions effectivement que votre sœur était liée à l'organisation sans savoir pour autant jusqu'à quel point. Aussi m'as-t-on chargé de faire sa connaissance de manière à pouvoir m'infiltrer dans l'organisation. »

« J'imagine que vous avez dû être déçu…Akemi ne sait pratiquement rien de l'organisation ni de ses agissements, vous rapprocher d'elle ne vous servirait à rien. »

« J'ai en effet eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que votre sœur n'était pratiquement pas impliqué avec eux…Mais cela ne semble pas être votre cas, je me trompe ? »

Devant le silence de celle qui le menaçait, Akai continua seul la conversation.

« Nous n'avons aucune charge à retenir contre votre sœur, nous ne représentons donc aucun danger pour elle. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Le simple fait qu'elle fréquente un agent du FBI, que ce soit en connaissance de cause ou non, peut suffire à ce qu'_ « ils »_ la considèrent comme un traître potentiel et décide de l'éliminer. »

« Nous pouvons assurer sa protection…Et la vôtre…Il suffit que vous acceptiez de rentrer toutes les deux dans notre programme de protection des témoins. De plus, si vous acceptez, nous pourrions fermer les yeux sur tout ce que vous auriez pu faire sous les ordres de l'organisation »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, contrairement à ma sœur, je suit profondément impliquée dans l'organisation, je sais donc parfaitement ce dont ils sont capables. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par nous retrouver, j'aurais plus vite fait de loger une balle dans la tête de ma sœur que d'accepter votre offre. »

Akai la fixa silencieusement quelques minutes avant de soupirer.

« Vous êtes libre de refuser. Mais je comptais de toutes façons faire cet offre à votre sœur, et je compte toujours le faire… »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Elle ne peux vous apporter aucune information qui pourrait vous intéresser, vous l'avez reconnu vous-même. »

« Pourquoi je ferais cela ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir la protéger…Quoi que vous puissiez en penser… »

« La protéger ? Elle n'était pas le moins du monde en danger avant de faire votre connaissance. Tant que je continuerais d'obéir aux ordres de l'organisation, ils n'oseront pas lui faire de mal. »

« Même en admettant que sa vie ne soit pas en danger, vous savez bien que la mort n'est pas le seul risque que l'organisation fera peser sur elle…Tôt ou tard, ils lui imposeront une besogne peu reluisante et elle n'auras pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sous peine de mettre en danger sa vie et la vôtre. Nul n'est mieux placée que vous pour le savoir, est-ce que vous voulez lui faire subir cela ? »

Un sentiment d'horreur passa sur le visage de la chimiste à la pensée qu'ils puissent faire subir à sa sœur ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà infligé à elle, mais elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son appréhension derrière le même masque froid qu'elle portait chaque jours de sa vie.

« Quel intérêt auraient-ils d'utiliser Akemi ? Elle a mené la vie la plus normale que puisse mener quelqu'un ayant perdu ses parents trop tôt. Elle n'a jamais été impliquée dans la moindre activité criminelle et elle n'a reçu aucune formation pour le faire un jour…. »

« C'est justement pour cela qu'elle peut leur être utile. Nul ne songerait à soupçonner quelqu'un comme elle si un jour elle devait être suspecté dans une affaire criminelle. Son casier judiciaire est vierge et elle n'a jamais eu le moindre agissement suspect…De plus, cela leur donnerait des moyens de pressions supplémentaires sur vous puisque la chute de l'organisation se répercuterait sur sa vie et qu'elle aurait à payer pour leurs crimes avec eux si vous les trahissez… »

« Je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas… »

« Est-ce que vous en avez vraiment la possibilité ? Depuis le début de notre conversation, vous avez dit qu' _« Ils »_ pourrait la suspecter au lieu de dire «_ nous »_ pourrions la suspecter. Il semble évident que vous ne vous considérez pas comme un membre de l'organisation, ils ont donc toutes les raisons du monde d'en faire autant. Pourquoi vous écouteraient-il lorsque vous leur demanderez de ne pas impliquer votre sœur dans leurs activités ?

Ses hésitations s'accrûrent bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Si pour la protéger, je dois m'impliquer corps et âme dans l'organisation au lieu de ne leur obéir que contrainte et forcée, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le faire. Et leur apporter le cadavre d'un agent du FBI qui enquêtait sur _« nous »_ serait une preuve d'un zèle non négligeable à leurs yeux…. »

Akai soupira de nouveau.

« Soit, vous pouvez essayer de la protéger de votre façon, je le ferais de la mienne en lui faisant cette offre…Ce sera à elle seule de juger laquelle sera la plus appropriée… »

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire…Je sais que vous avez toutes les chances d'arriver à la convaincre que vous pourriez la protéger, qu'elle aurait tout à gagner à rentrer dans votre programme. C'est parce qu'elle contenait l'espérance que Pandore à ouvert la boite qui contenait tout les autres maux qui affligent encore l'humanité… Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'elle, et je ne laisserais pas ma sœur la faire…»

Ils continuèrent de se défier mutuellement du regard sans que l'un d'eux réussisse à faire plier l'autre. Un silence pesant était tombé sur la pièce, seulement troublé par le léger crépitement de la pluie s'abattant sur les vitres des fenêtres de l'appartement, avant d'être interrompu par le son lointain d'un piano, retentissant à travers le mur. Akemi lui avait déjà dit que son voisin de palier était pianiste, aussi Shiho ne s'en étonna guère.

« La sonate au clair de lune…Ce n'est pas la musique la plus gaie que l'on puisse entendre avant de mourir…Mais cela fait une marche funèbre appropriée, je trouve…Pas vous ? »

« Vous êtes sûre de votre décision ? Vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance, vous et votre sœur… »

« Je le sais bien…C'est ma dernière chance de la sauver…du danger que vous représentez pour elle…Et la meilleure chance que j'aurais jamais de convaincre l'organisation qu'ils n'ont pas de membre plus dévoué que moi…. »

Entendant le grincement de la porte d'entrée, la chimiste se retourna pour se retrouver face à la dernière personne auquel elle aurait voulu faire face en cet instant.

« Shiho ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Akemi…je… »

Profitant du fait que la stupeur l'avait paralysée, Akai saisit sa chance et se précipita vers elle pour lui arracher son arme des mains. La chimiste se ressaisit immédiatement en l'entendant courir vers elle mais elle n'eût pas le temps de faire usage du révolver, que l'agent du FBI envoya voler de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un revers de la main. Elle s'élança vers l'arme pour la récupérer mais Akai la projeta d'un geste sur l'un des murs de la pièce avant de récupérer l'engin de mort à sa place.

La scientifique eût à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle dû faire face, non pas à celui qui venait d'inverser les rôles en un instant, mais à celle qui lui avait permis de le faire.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as essayé de le tuer ? Est-ce que tu es folle ? »

Si Shiho n'avait pas baissé les yeux un instant face au regard froid de l'agent du FBI, elle le fit immédiatement face à celui accusateur de celle qui venait de la plaquer contre le mur.

« Tu voulais savoir quel était le genre de travail que je faisait pour l'organisation, hein Akemi ? Eh bien maintenant tu le sais… Et maintenant tu sais aussi pourquoi est ce que ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons leur échapper…»

Anéantie aussi bien par le ton glacial avec lequel sa sœur avait prononcé ses paroles que par le contenu, Akemi relâcha son emprise, lui donnant l'occasion de se dégager.

Elle commença à avancer vers la sortie de la pièce avant de s'arrêter en sentant la main de sa sœur pesait sur son épaule.

« Shiho… »

« Oublie-moi, Akemi…Oublie-moi et je m'arrangerais pour l'organisation en fasse autant avec toi… »murmura sa sœur en la fixant avec un regard dénué de toute affection qui la fit reculer.

« Quant à vous…Si vous vous approcher encore d'elle, je vous tuerais sans la moindre hésitation… »ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Akai en se tournant vers lui.

Akemi commença à s'élancer pour rattraper sa sœur qui s'était enfuie par la porte de l'appartement en courant mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas qu'Akai s'était déjà interposé pour l'en empêcher.

La chimiste courût à perdre haleine sans jamais se retourner de peur de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Sa sœur…Comment la regarderait-elle si elles se revoyaient à nouveau maintenant ? Elle préférait passer le reste de sa vie sans le savoir…Qu'Akemi voulait la revoir ou non lui importait peu, c'est elle qui ne voulait plus la revoir ou plutôt qui ne voulait plus qu'elle la revoit…Après ce qui venait de se passer, le fossé qui existait entre elles était désormais plus grand et plus profond que l'océan qui allait de nouveaux les séparer une fois qu'elle serait rentré au Japon, ce qu'elle comptait bien faire le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait plus rester un jour de plus dans cette ville en sachant qu'elle aurait eu une chance d'y croiser celle qu'elle venait de quitter à l'instant même…Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rendît à peine compte qu'elle était déjà sortie de l'immeuble où vivait sa sœur. Elle aurait sans doute continué de courir sous la pluie dans les rues de la ville toute la nuit si elle l'avait pu mais l'épuisement l'en empêcha, et elle s'affaissa contre le mur d'un des bâtiments d'une ruelle jouxtant la rue qu'elle venait de quitter. Les remords, la tristesse d'avoir perdu le seul être qui pouvait lui donner envie de vivre, la sensation d'être totalement perdue, tout les sentiments qui lui rongeaient le cœur semblait se refléter dans le ciel. Ce ciel dont les larmes se déversaient sur la ville sans interruption… Des larmes qui se mêlaient aux siennes de telles façons qu'elle aurait presque pu s'épargner la peine de pleurer. Pourquoi allait-elle continuer à vivre à présent ? Pour qui ?

La question était idiote…Pour sa sœur bien sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour être heureuse, savoir qu'elle pouvait l'être lui suffirait...Et elle allait tout faire pour qu'elle le soit…Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Akai. Se dévouer corps et âme à l'organisation de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient même plus besoin d'avoir à menacer la vie de sa sœur pour qu'elle leur obéisse…

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, de toutes façon, pourquoi s'obstiner à demeurer aveugle ? Pourquoi considérer qu'elle n'en faisait pas vraiment partie, qu'elle n'était pas l'une des leurs mais simplement leur prisonnière ? Elle avait déjà tué quelqu'un pour eux…Et elle en tuerait bientôt des dizaines d'autres par l'intermédiaire de son poison…Peut-être même était-elle déjà en train de mettre fin à la vie d'une autre personne par le biais de sa création sans le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle avait tué cet homme que lui avait désigné Gin, elle avait définitivement tranché le dernier lien qui pouvait encore la rattacher au monde qui pouvait exister en dehors de l'organisation, le monde où vivait encore sa sœur. Elle ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui voilà tout…Alors que sa sœur s'en était déjà aperçue. L'organisation était le seul monde qui lui restait, la seule famille qu'elle aurait désormais alors pourquoi continuer de refuser d'en faire partie pleinement ? Oui, elle allait couper définitivement les ponts avec sa sœur, Akemi n'aurait plus à revoir un seul membre de l'organisation, à commencer par elle. Elle se moquait bien du fait qu'elle ait à tuer d'autres personnes, elle était déjà une meurtrière alors autant qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux c'était que sa sœur soit heureuse…Elle se moquait qu'elle la déteste, elle se moquait qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais la revoir, du moment qu'elle puisse avoir droit à ce bonheur qu'elle méritait…

Elle s'en moquait…Si c'était le cas pourquoi était-ce si douloureux à accepter ?

_« Une averse soudaine_

_Le monde entier la reflète_

_Comme s'il commençait à chanter…. »_

La surprise d'entendre une chanson japonaise retentir en plein milieu de New York lui fit tourner la tête. Juste à temps pour voir passer une voiture. Elle entrevit ses passagers une fraction de seconde, une femme d'une trentaine d'années et deux adolescents à peine moins âgés qu'elle…Était-il frère et sœur ou bien était-ce un couple ? A voir la façon dont il enlaçait la jeune fille visiblement effrayée, et on pouvait comprendre pourquoi vu la vitesse à laquelle roulait la conductrice, elle penchait pour la seconde solution. Ils semblaient tous d'origine japonaise, ceci expliquait la musique. L'instant d'après le véhicule avait disparu au coin d'une rue, la musique qui l'avait précédé s'éloignant avec lui. Cette musique…Pourquoi l'avait-elle interpelé ? Ah oui c'était l'une des chansons préférées de sa sœur, c'était pour cela qu'elle la connaissait…Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait commencé à fredonner le couplet suivant celui qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_« Ces sentiments pleuvent sur mon cœur_

_Je ne connaissais pas encore la solitude… »_

Étant donné ce qu'elle venait de vivre, les paroles de la chanson prenaient un tout autre sens que celui qu'elle leur prêtait auparavant.

Elle se demandait pourquoi il était si douloureux d'admettre qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa sœur, elle avait maintenant la réponse. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se retrouvait vraiment seule…Elle n'avait beau jamais avoir eu d'amis auparavant, elle avait beau avoir passé des mois entiers loin de sa sœur, elle avait malgré tout toujours senti sa présence à ses côtés…Toujours senti la présence de quelqu'un qui pensait à elle, quelqu'un qui l'aimait, quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre…Et c'est cette présence qu'elle ne ressentait plus…C'est cette présence qui s'était soudainement évanouie, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un sentiment de vide, un vide qui ne pourrait jamais pu être comblée…

« Ai ? »

Ai ? La tristesse ? Oui c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment… L'amour ? Elle n'avait plus personne pour lui en donner…Plus personne…Mais alors qui venait de s'adresser à elle à l'instant ?

Se retournant elle eût la surprise d'apercevoir…Akemi ? Non ce n'était pas elle, bien qu'elle lui ressemblait…Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-elle adossée, non plus au mur du bâtiment d'une ruelle new-yorkaise, mais à celui d'une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

« Ai ? »répéta d'un air inquiet la jeune fille qui était à côté d'elle.

Lui demandait-elle si elle était triste ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas évident ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était soudainement en train de la serrer dans ses bras ? Pourquoi est ce que cette scène lui était familière ? Sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait les moments où sa sœur la serrait dans ses bras pour la rassurer quand il lui arrivait d'avoir fait un cauchemar…Pour protéger sa petite sœur encore apeurée des monstres qu'elle avait encore sous les yeux même après s'être réveillé…Cela remontait à si loin…Comme elle regrettait cette époque…Non il y avait autre chose, cette scène lui rappelait autre chose encore…Est-ce que cette femme ne l'avait pas aussi serré dans ses bras pour la protéger de quelque chose ? Mais de quoi ? Elle ne se rappelait plus…

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'elle sentait à nouveau la présence de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'elle ressente à nouveaux cette chaleur qui contrastait avec cette solitude glaciale qui s'était emparé d'elle l'instant d'avant.

_« J'imaginait ce genre de scène_

_Que quelqu'un touche mon dos_

_S'il pouvait chercher _

_Les restes de mes ailes… »_

Levant les yeux vers celle qui la prenait dans ses bras, elle revît à nouveau le visage de sa sœur, ce même visage empreint de douceur encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs…Ses long cheveux noir…Non ce n'était plus le visage de sa sœur qu'ils encadraient, ni même celui de cette jeune fille qu'elle avait pris pour elle, c'était celui de quelqu'un d'autres mais de qui ?

« Idiote… »

Akai… Est ce que ça ne lui suffisait pas de lui avoir déjà fait perdre le peu qu'elle avait ? Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs au lieu d'être auprès d'Akemi, en train de lui révéler la triste vérité sur son idiote de sœur, qui avait essayé de lui ôter sa seule chance d'être vraiment libéré de cette maudite organisation ? Il n'aurait aucun mal à la convaincre d'accepter son offre ridicule, alors que faisait-il là ? Est-ce qu'il voulait profiter de son état de faiblesse pour essayer une nouvelle fois de la convaincre, elle ? Ou alors est ce qu'il était tout simplement venu la mettre en état d'arrestation maintenant qu'il était certain d'avoir trouvé un membre actif du syndicat au lieu d'un simple pion comme l'était sa sœur ?

Oh et puis après tout, quel importance ? Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et elle pouvait imaginer que c'était Akemi qui la serrait ainsi dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir une dernière fois sa présence même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle pouvait faire semblant de croire que les bras qui l'enserraient n'était pas ceux d'un agent du FBI qui ne voulait pas que sa proie lui échappe mais ceux d'une sœur aimante qui ne voulait pas perdre à qui elle avait déjà tout pardonné…

Oui pendant encore quelques instants elle pourrait encore imaginer tout cela…Pendant encore quelques instants…Ensuite elle sentirait la morsure glaciale des menottes qui allait enserrer ses poignets et l'illusion se serait dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était venue…Est-ce que cet instant fatidique où elle s'éveillerait de cette douce illusion était arrivée ? Non, pas encore, il lui restait donc un peu de temps…Un peu de temps…Elle ne pouvait pas remonter le cours du temps, sa mère le disait bien, alors est-ce qu'elle pouvait au moins voir un peu plus de temps ? Est-ce que le temps pouvait s'arrêter à cet instant et ne plus jamais reprendre son cours ? Ou au moins est ce que cet instant pouvait se prolonger encore un peu ?

Akai commença à relâcher son étreinte mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit les bras de la chimiste se refermait autour de son dos pour l'en empêcher. L'agent du FBI ne prononça pas un mot et ils demeurèrent ainsi…Combien de temps ? Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le dire…

Entendant le bruit d'une voiture qui se rapprochait de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient, Shiho finît par relâcher Akai. Il devait sans doute s'agir de ses collègues venus la chercher et le féliciter pour avoir réussi à mettre la main sur un membre de l'organisation. Mais un simple coup d'œil sur le véhicule qui s'approchait dissipa cette idée. C'était une Porsche, la Porsche noire qui l'avait emmené dans la mer verte lors de cette nuit maudite.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la chimiste paniquée se retourna vers un agent du FBI intrigué qu'elle poussa de toutes ses forces dans le renfoncement d'une porte.

« Ne posez pas de questions ! Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

Tandis que le propriétaire du véhicule en était déjà descendu et s'avançait dans sa direction, elle s'efforça de prendre l'air ennuyé et vaguement irrité que suscitait habituellement sa présence auprès d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, Gin ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais déjà oublié ? Tes petites vacances s'achèvent ce soir et on m'a chargé de veiller à ce que tu sois prête demain pour prendre l'avion qui te ramènera à Tokyo. »

A force de se focaliser sur Akai et la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle avait fini par oublier que cette journée était la dernière qu'elle devait passer avec sa sœur avant de repartir. Mais elle n'allait finalement pas s'en plaindre, plus rien ne pouvait la retenir dans cette ville et elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire de nouveaux adieux à Akemi…

Elle commença à se diriger sans un mot vers la voiture de son collègue mais s'arrêta finalement avant d'avoir fait un pas en voyant que celui-ci était en train de la dévisager d'un air méfiant.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? »

« Est-ce que tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, Sherry ? »

Faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son appréhension, elle continua de regarder l'assassin droit dans les yeux tout en répondant à sa question par une autre.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? »

« Il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un avec toi dans cette ruelle… »murmura Gin en se rapprochant d'elle. « Et j'aimerais bien que tu me dises qui était cette personne. »

« Mon pauvre Gin, si ta vue commence déjà à te jouer des tours, tu devrais songer à prendre ta retraite dès maintenant…J'étais seule dans cette ruelle. »

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle essayait de le protéger ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle craignait qu'on la soupçonne d'essayer de les trahir si jamais il découvrait qu'elle venait de parler avec un membre du FBI ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Akemi soit encore privé d'un être qui lui était cher après avoir déjà perdu sa sœur ? De toutes façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle ne pouvait plus reculer en arrière après avoir menti à Gin.

« Navré, Sherry mais je préfère me fier à mes yeux qu'à ta parole. »

Le tueur sortit son arme des profondeurs de son manteaux en s'avançant dans la ruelle après avoir écarté la scientifique d'un geste.

Toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre du renfoncement, Akai mit discrètement la main dans la poche de son imperméable pour agripper son révolver. S'il ne voulait pas finir sa carrière prématurément au fond d'une ruelle sordide, il devait régler le compte de l'assassin avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute en le voyant qu'il était profondément impliqué dans l'organisation qu'ils traquaient et sa mort ne pèserait pas bien lourd sur sa conscience. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux éviter de le rendre hors d'état de nuire de façon trop…définitive. Une simple balle dans le bras le rendrait inoffensif tout en le laissant en état de répondre aux questions de ses collègues quand il les aurait contactés. Mais un simple coup d'œil avait suffit à Akai pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un truand situé aux bas de l'échelle du syndicat du crime, s'il le sous-estimait, il avait toutes les chances de ne pas avoir le temps de le regretter, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

Mais à cet instant survint un évènement si inattendu qu'il paralysa les deux hommes de stupeur. Shiho avait entrepris de forcer Gin à se retourner…avant de l'embrasser avec une fougue qui les surpris autant l'un que l'autre.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, Akai envisagea de profiter de l'inattention de celui qui lui tournait à présent le dos pour l'attaquer mais quelque chose l'arrêta net. La sœur d'Akemi venait d'ouvrir les yeux et était en train de le dévisager sans pour autant cesser de maintenir l'attention de son collègue ailleurs.

Qu'est ce qui se reflétait dans les magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels son regard s'était mis à se perdre ? Était-ce de la peine ? Du reproche ? De la peur ? Ou bien…de la gratitude ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Mettant fin au baiser par lequel elle l'avait réduit un instant à sa merci, Shiho relâcha l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur Gin avant de se retourner.

« Partons d'ici…je n'ait plus rien à y faire… »

Le tueur demeura interloqué pendant quelques instants avant de se ressaisir.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Pour la première fois, la voix avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle ne contenait pas la moindre trace d'amusement ou de méfiance.

« Pourquoi faudrait-il nécessairement une raison ? »répondit sa collègue en se tournant vers lui avec un air énigmatique.

Gin fixa la fixa avec un air perdu. Pour la première fois il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle, cette fois-ci c'était elle qui l'avait sous son emprise au lieu que ce soit l'inverse. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la moindre frustration ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune envie d'essayer de rétablir l'équilibre ?

Et surtout pourquoi ce geste auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu de sa part ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucune raison ?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se dissimulait derrière ces yeux qui semblaient sonder son âme…Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas essayer.

Une phrase lui revint soudainement à l'esprit en même temps que celle qui la lui avait murmuré, la seule autre femme de l'organisation à avoir attiré son attention, sans parvenir pour autant à susciter autre chose de sa part qu'un certain respect, contrairement à celle qui lui faisait face en ce moment.

_« A secret makes a woman woman…"_

Il finit par emboîter le pas à sa collègue tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Akai regarda le véhicule s'éloigner sans sortir de sa cachette. Il y demeura plusieurs minutes sans bouger tant ce retournement inattendue l'avait troublé.

Qui donc cette femme avait-elle tenté de protéger en agissant ainsi ? Son collègue ? Après tout, son geste pouvait prouver que leurs relations étaient plus que professionnelles. Il écarta cependant cette hypothèse, la réaction qu'il avait eu semblait la contredire et de toutes façon, l'idée qu'ils puisse être amants lui déplaisait bien qu'il aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi.

Avait-elle cherché à se protéger elle-même ? Pour cela, elle aurait été plus avisée de signaler sa présence immédiatement à son collègue au lieu de la dissimuler.

Était-ce lui qu'elle avait cherché à sauver ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, bien au contraire…

Peut-être que la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée était destinée autant à son collègue qu'à lui, il n'y avait peut-être aucune raison…

De toutes façon, quelle que soit la raison de ce geste, ses conséquences restaient les mêmes, il avait perdu stupidement l'occasion de mettre la main sur deux membres de l'organisation alors que cela faisait des mois qu'ils cherchaient à le faire, sans succès…

Mais peut-être lui avait-elle sauvé la vie malgré tout ? Il pressentait instinctivement que l'effet de surprise ne lui aurait peut-être pas suffit à survivre à sa rencontre avec le tueur. Un sourire carnassier plissa ses lèvres, ce nouveau gibier avait l'air tout à fait digne de ses capacités et il attendait déjà avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre. La vibration de son téléphone portable interrompît le cours de ses pensées.

« Allo ? »

« Shuichi, nous l'avons enfin localisé ! Ce tueur en série qui nous narguait depuis des semaines et dont nous pensions qu'il puisse être lié à l'organisation. Nous avons déjà tendu notre filet et il est sur le point d'y tomber ! »

« Parfait, dis-moi où se déroule l'opération, je vous y rejoint immédiatement. Je ne voudrais pas que notre poisson s'échappe des mailles de notre filet. »

Akai se mis en route après avoir obtenu de son interlocuteur les informations dont il avait besoin. Il avait décidé de mettre de côtés les deux proies qui lui avait échappées, aussi fascinantes soient-elles, bien que cela soit pour des raisons différentes, pour se focaliser sur celle qui s'offrait à lui. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en occuper après…

Regardant d'un air mélancolique le défilement des bâtiments de la ville à travers la fenêtre de la Porsche de Gin, Shiho, de son côté, avait déjà décidé d'oublier Akai, il y avait une autre personne pour occuper son esprit. Une personne qu'elle ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à oublier bien qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir y parvenir. Une personne dont elle retrouvait une partie des traits sur le visage qui se reflétait dans la vitre à côté de son siège.

Petit à petit, la différence entre sa sœur et le pauvre fantôme qui la dévisageait s'estompa et la chimiste se retrouva bientôt de nouveau face à celle qu'elle cherchait à fuir à tout prix.

« Nee-chan… »murmura-t-elle de la même voix apeurée avec laquelle elle s'adressait à elle quand elle était encore une enfant qui venait de sortir d'un cauchemar.

« C'est bon, Ai…Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… » lui dit doucement sa sœur en essuyant avec un mouchoir les larmes qui avait coulées le long de son visage.

Ai ? Clignant des yeux, elle s'aperçut une nouvelle fois que ce n'était pas sa sœur qui était auprès d'elle. Mais quel importance ? Dans son état, la différence entre ses deux grandes sœurs semblait s'être estompée…Quel différence y avait-il entre elle de toutes façons ? Elles la protégeaient toutes les deux, elles continuaient de l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, et elles étaient toutes les deux séparés de l'homme qui auraient pu les rendre heureuses par sa faute…Car après tout, ce qui avait fini par arriver à Akemi ne prouvait-il pas qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepter la proposition d'Akai ? Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être qu'Akemi serait encore en vie à ses côtés…Peut-être que l'organisation aurait fini par s'écrouler et que Shinichi n'aurait jamais eu à croiser le chemin de Gin ? Peut-être…Mais de toutes façons, nul ne savait mieux qu'elle que l'on ne pouvait pas aller contre le cours du temps…Il ne servait à rien de regretter le passé…Puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus corriger son erreur avec Akemi, elle devait essayer de le faire avec Ran puisqu'elle en avait encore la possibilité.

« Tu es rassurée maintenant, Ai ? Ai ? »

Ran tendit la main ver la fillette avant de s'interrompre quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à chanter.

_« Ce matin quand je me suit_

_réveillé dans tes bras_

_Cette nuit effrayante et _

_sombre où tout a été déchiré_

_je veux simplement aimer quelqu'un… »_

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la fillette s'était mise à la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Bien que leurs relations se soient beaucoup améliorées ces dernières semaines, Ai avait malgré tout conservé une certaine distance vis-à-vis de l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi. Une distance qui sans être aussi grande que lors de leur première rencontre n'en était pas moins toujours là, bien qu'il y avait quelques rares moments où, à la surprise de Ran, elle semblait brusquement disparaître. Et à chacun de ces moments, la jeune femme ne savait plus comment réagir.

« Je ferais tout pour que tu soit heureuse, Nee-chan...Alors, s'il te plaît, attends encore un peu… »

Ran se mit à sourire en caressant les cheveux de la fillette…

----:----

Assis sur un banc, Akai s'alluma une cigarette avant de sortir une photographie d'une de ses poches.

Il la contempla silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'interrompre quand il sentît que quelqu'un l'observait.

« Alors, Shu ? Est ce que ce qu'un grand sentimental se dissimulerait derrière ce visage froid ? »

L'agent du FBI leva un regard impassible vers sa collègue amusée.

« Ne sois pas ridicule…C'est une pièce à conviction dans un dossier dont j'ai la charge, un dossier qui traîne depuis trop longtemps… »

« Tu n'as pas une meilleure excuse ? En quoi une photographie où tu figure aux côtés de deux jeunes femmes dans un parc new-yorkais pourrait-t-elle être lié à une de tes affaires ? Allez, dis-moi laquelle est ta petite amie… »

Elle n'avait que peu d'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux partenaire et elle comptait bien profiter de celle-ci.

« Tu es trop romantique, Jodie…Elles faisaient toutes les deux partie de l'organisation, si je les fréquentais, c'était uniquement pour avoir une chance de les infiltrer… »

« Et comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris pour te rapprocher d'elles ? »

« J'ai joué le petit ami de l'une d'elles…Ne va rien t'imaginer, c'était uniquement pour le boulot… »

« Et tu es sûr que ça a pu être le cas jusqu'au bout ? Après tout, cela peut commencer par un mensonge et finir par devenir autre chose… »

S'il niait, elle allait continuer de le harceler, s'il acquiesçait, cela serait encore pire…

« Va savoir… »murmura-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Jodie soupira, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant, pourtant elle brûlait d'en savoir plus…

« C'est quand même étrange…Tu es sûre qu'elle faisaient partie de l'organisation toutes les deux ? J'ai de sérieux doutes pour l'une d'elles… »

« Elles étaient sœurs, seul l'une d'entre elles en faisait vraiment partie… »

« Et comment est ce que cela s'est terminé ? »

« Par un échec complet…Elles étaient aussi idiotes l'une que l'autres…Je leur ai proposé à toutes les deux de rentrer dans notre programme de protection des témoins pour échapper à l'organisation et elles ont refusés…Quand je leur ai fait ma proposition, chacune d'entre elle m'a répondu la même chose…Qu'elle protégerait sa sœur par ses propres moyens…Résultat, l'une d'entre elles est morte à présent... »

« Et l'autre ? »

« Va savoir…C'est peut-être aussi son cas, même si on n'a pas encore retrouvé son cadavre… »

Jodie garda le silence. Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, son compagnon était peut-être plus affecté par la mort des deux jeunes femmes qu'il voulait le faire croire. On ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait…

« Et de laquelle des deux sœurs était-tu peut-être amoureux ? »

« Va savoir… »

La jeune femme décida de ne pas ajouter un mot, bien qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander si sa dernière phrase s'adressait à elle ou bien à lui-même…

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait dans cette photographie. Si l'une des trois personnes y figurant avait vraiment l'air heureuse, c'était beaucoup plus difficile de savoir si c'était aussi le cas pour les deux autres…Et si l'une de ces deux personnes lui était familière après plusieurs mois de travail en équipe, cela lui semblait étrangement être aussi le cas de l'autre, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas l'avoir déjà rencontré au moins une seule fois dans sa vie…

Akai de son côté, contemplait la photographie sans laisser transparaître une émotion. Le couplet de la chanson préférée de l'une des deux jeunes femmes qui continuait de le fixer à travers la pellicule lui revint en mémoire sans qu'il puisse s'en expliquer la raison…

_« Sur le film le coucher_

_de soleil est argentée_

_Ces jours de joie aujourd'hui oubliés… »_

----:----

Notes de l'auteur (Décidément, troisième chapitre d'affilée que je doit en mettre, faut que je me calme avec mes références cryptiques…:( )

Dans le désordre le plus complet…

Bon et bien comme je l'avait annoncé, j'ai encore inclus une chanson d'Arai Akino dans cette fic… Xp

Hypnos (Le sommeil) est le frère jumeau de Thanatos (la mort) dans la mythologie grecque, en tout cas c'était comme ça dans Saint Seiya…XD

Razkolnikov est le héros du plus célèbre roman de Dostoïevski, Crime et châtiment… Il s'agit d'un criminel qui, après avoir commis un meurtre, est rongé par la culpabilité, la peur d'être découvert et la tentation d'avouer son crime.

Porphyre est le juge d'instruction chargé d'élucider le meurtre en question. Sans avoir de preuves concrètes, il a fini par percer à jour son principal suspect et lui fera subir une véritable torture psychologique pour le faire avouer.

L'une des phrases de ce chapitre n'était peut-être pas très clair, à savoir « « Ai ? »Ai ? La tristesse ? Oui c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment… L'amour ? Elle n'avait plus personne pour lui en donner…Plus personne…Mais alors qui venait de s'adresser à elle à l'instant ? »

Petit rappel, selon le Kanji avec lequel il est écrit, le prénom d'Haibara peut aussi bien se traduire par « amour » ou par « tristesse », ce qui explique pourquoi elle est si confuse quand Ran s'adresse à elle en utilisant ce nom…

Voilà, voilà, en ésperant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ait eu à l'ecrire... ;)


	9. 9 : Au fond d'un verre de Sherry

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 9

Au fond d'un verre de Sherry...

Lorsqu'il eût achevé de le remplir, Gin souleva délicatement son verre entre ses doigts avant de le lever à la hauteur de ses yeux. Faisant doucement tournoyer le liquide écarlate, il contempla le reflet doré des lueurs tamisées des lampes du bar apparaître et disparaître à sa surface. Cela avait fini par devenir une part intégrante du rituel avec lequel il s'était mis à savourer son alcool préféré. Toujours commencer par en admirer la couleur avant de le boire. Cette couleur qui lui rappelait tant celle des cheveux de cette personne qui accaparait ses pensées nuit et jour, celle qui partageait le même nom que la boisson qui emplissait son verre. Il avait parfois l'impression que s'il pouvait résister suffisamment longtemps à la soif lancinante qui lui torturait la gorge pour continuer de déguster le liquide avec ses yeux plutôt qu'avec ses papilles, il finirait par apercevoir un visage familier se refléter à sa surface.

Ce rouge… C'était sa couleur préférée, et c'était aussi la couleur de ce sang qui s'était écoulé sur cette neige d'une blancheur immaculée, cette nuit là… Cette nuit où avait eu lieu leur dernier rendez-vous en tête à tête.

Portant enfin le verre à ses lèvres, il le but à petite gorgée, laissant la saveur sucrée imprégner petit à petit sa langue… Cette même saveur si douce auquel elle avait goûté plusieurs mois auparavant à New York… D'abord dans la rue où se situait l'immeuble de sa sœur et ensuite…

« A ce que je vois, après toutes ses années, tu as finalement compris ce que je t'avais dit cette nuit là… Tu as enfin compris que pour apprécier un vieux Sherry, il faut le siroter à petite gorgée avec respect… »

L'assassin n'avait même pas à se tourner vers son interlocuteur pour savoir de qui il s'agissait… En dehors de Vermouth, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui aurait pu se permettre sans risques pour sa vie de tourner en dérision sa vieille blessure, même de manière indirecte…

Comment avait-il su qu'il le trouverait ici ? Il s'était pourtant arrangé pour se retrouver seul avec ses regrets et une bouteille de Sherry…

Mais il n'avait pas à chercher la réponse bien loin, l'organisation avait toujours fonctionné ainsi… Chacun de ses membres, aussi digne de confiance soit-il, s'était un jour ou l'autre retrouvé sous la surveillance plus ou moins discrète d'un autre. La leçon qu'il fallait retirer de cette pratique était on ne peut plus claire, à aucun moment ils ne devaient s'imaginer pouvoir mordre la main qui les nourrissait, que ce soit en tentant de collaborer avec le FBI ou en ayant la suprême audace d'essayer de détrôner le monarque invisible qui régnait sur le monde du crime d'une main de fer.

Si le syndicat régnait par la terreur, cette peur insidieuse ne s'exerçait pas sur la pitoyable populace qui vivait dans l'ignorance béate à l'extérieur, non, elle s'exerçait avant tout sur ses propres membres. Le moindre des rouages de cette formidable machine devait toujours se sentir plus surveillé qu'il ne l'était en réalité, de manière à s'efforcer de ne pas commettre le moindre écart, de continuer à être le plus efficace et loyal possible.

Non, qu' _il _sache qu'il le trouverait à cette heure là, dans ce bar, alors qu'il n'avais pris la décision d'y aller il y a tout juste une demi-heure, ce n'était guère une chose dont il fallait s'étonner. Ce dont il devait s'inquiéter c'était plutôt du fait qu'il ait pris la peine de le rencontrer en personne, sans passer par l'intermédiaire du téléphone comme il le faisait habituellement. Plus que sur son omniprésence, la force de son pouvoir reposait sur son invisibilité. Demeurer aussi éloigné des fantassins qui composaient l'armée de l'ombre qui frappait en son nom que pouvait l'être une divinité du croyant qui l'implorait chaque jour d'exaucer ses prières, il avait toujours procédé ainsi. De cette manière, il était non seulement assuré qu'aucun membres du syndicat ne pourrait révéler son identité, même sous les pires tortures, s'il venait à être capturé mais surtout, il savait pertinemment que la terreur qu'il suscitait chez eux serait d'autant plus atroce qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui donner un visage.

Ceux qui avaient la chance de le voir en chair et en os payaient généralement cette faveur au prix fort en se retrouvant dans le pire des cas, à la morgue et dans le meilleur, à la tête d'importantes responsabilités. Gin se demandait laquelle des alternatives s'offrirait à lui à la fin de cette entrevue.

S'il venait à devoir mourir pour payer un crime qu'il aurait commis à son égard, ce ne serait certainement pas pour celui de haute trahison… Non, la pensée de se retourner contre celui qui lui avait permis de s'élever aussi haut dans l'échelle du crime ne l'avait jamais effleuré…

L'assassin n'avait jamais fait partie des personnes qui placent la loyauté au nombre des vertu, bien au contraire il méprisait cette soumission veule et apeurée dont faisait preuve certains de ses collègues. Et loin de prétendre mépriser le pouvoir en cynique, il n'avait au contraire jamais cherché à dissimuler la fascination qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Mais ce pouvoir qu'il désirait ardemment sentir entre ses mains n'avait rien de commun avec celui de la personne assise à côté de lui.

Demeurer terré au fond de sa tanière comme un rat, tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre sans jamais dévoiler son identité ni même son visage aux victimes de sa puissance, ne jamais se salir les mains du sang de ceux que vous alliez exécuter mais se décharger de la responsabilité sur d'autres, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse jamais remonter jusqu'à vous… Non, vraiment, ce genre de pouvoir n'exerçait pas la moindre attraction sur lui.

Il ne voulait pas exercer sa puissance par procuration, sur des vies sans visage… Bien au contraire, il voulait la sentir parcourir ses mains au moment où il la relâchait en pressant la détente de son arme, il voulait voir l'expression de sa victime avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir, voir la vie qu'il lui arrachait s'écouler petit à petit hors de son corps mutilé sous la forme de ce liquide écarlate dont il appréciait la couleur autant que son ex-collègue…

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme soumis à l'organisation, le syndicat du crime n'était pour lui que le moyen le plus efficace qu'il pouvait y avoir à sa disposition pour détenir le seul pouvoir qui valait vraiment la peine d'être convoité. Les missions qu'on lui confiait était des occasions d'exercer ce pouvoir, rien de plus… Ce n'était certainement pas par loyauté qu'il les avait accomplis avec autant de zèle et d'efficacité…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu' _il_ l'avait compris et loin de s'en offusquer, il avait plutôt donné l'impression de s'en amuser. Qu'un de ses subordonnés soit persuadé de détenir réellement le pouvoir à sa place quand il exécutait ses ordres, n'était-ce pas la forme de manipulation la plus aboutie ?

Etait-ce qu'il pensait ? Gin en aurait mis sa main au feu sans hésitation. Il en venait parfois aussi à se demander si ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait implanté cette soif de pouvoir si particulière en lui à son insu. Qui manipulait vraiment l'autre en le persuadant que c'était lui et lui seul qui tenait les rênes du pouvoir ?

Gin avait fini par s'avouer qu'il était finalement incapable de répondre avec certitude à la question… Il s'en moquait éperdument, préférant continuer à s'imaginer qu'il était le seul gagnant dans l'affaire. De toutes façon, ces derniers temps, il commençait à ressentir une indifférence de plus en plus inquiétante, non seulement vis-à-vis de l'organisation mais même vis-à-vis de la puissance qu'il lui avait arraché… Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre avait fini par occulter tout cela dans son esprit… Elle… Il avait fini par découvrir un pouvoir bien plus fascinant et implacable que celui du chef de l'organisation ou le sien, celui qu'elle exerçait sur lui… Celui qu'elle avait exercé sur lui depuis le début en fait, même s'il avait mis du temps à en prendre conscience.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mette hors de sa portée au moment précis où il avait compris ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir ?

Au moment où ce pouvoir qu'il affectionnait tant avait été absorbé par un autre qui le séduisait de plus en plus…

Là aussi, il s'était demandé qui avait dominé l'autre pendant toutes ces années, lui…ou bien elle ?

Il brûlait d'impatience en songeant à l'instant où il répondrait enfin à cette question… Comment avait-elle pu acquérir une telle emprise sur lui ?

Mais après tout…Elle avait de qui tenir si on repensait à ceux qui lui avait donné le jour, n'est ce pas ?

Non vraiment, à aucun moment de sa vie, et plus particulièrement ces derniers mois, il n'avait pu donner l'impression de convoiter la place de celui qui était avec lui alors pour quel raison pourrait-il décider de l'éliminer ?

Pour son incapacité à retrouver celle qu'il désirait ployer à sa volonté jusque dans la mort ? C'était déjà plus que probable… Est-ce que cette vieille blessure finirait par le tuer avant qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen de la faire se cicatriser ?

Une peur légère puis de plus en plus insidieuse commença à naître en lui, non pas à l'idée de mourir, il n'avait jamais eu peur d'affronter la mort, mais pas de cette façon… Il ne voulait pas mourir comme un chien, de la main de l'un des innombrables rats qui guettait sa place dans l'ombre et qui avait trouvé un moyen de s'en emparer en exécutant fidèlement les ordres de celui qui avait ratifié son futur avis de décès sans l'ombre d'un remord ni une once de reconnaissance de ses mérites passés….

S'il devait mourir, il préférait que ce soit de la main d'un adversaire digne de lui, comme pouvait l'être par exemple Akai… Il voulait que ses derniers instants soient dominés par l'exaltation d'un face à face impitoyable avec un tueur digne de se confronter à lui, pas par le dégoût du sort sordide qui l'attendait…

A qui allait-il confier la sale besogne ? A Vermouth ? Oh c'était une possibilité qui était loin d'être négligeable… Après tout elle restait sa favorite malgré leur échec commun à retrouver Sherry, et elle prendrait un plaisir tout particulier à exécuter cette tâche s'il le lui demandait…

Ou alors il préférerait peut-être la confier à Korn ou à Chianti, voir au deux ? Il les voyait déjà, se défiant mutuellement d'éliminer leur cible en visant le point le plus délicat à atteindre tandis qu'ils l'attendaient patiemment à la sortie de ce bar…

A qui d'autres aurait-il pu s'adresser ? Vodka ou Saké n'en auraient pas été capable et Kir était hors-jeu pour le moment…

Baïkal peut-être ? Non, la mission qui nécessitait sa présence l'éliminait d'emblée pour ce genre de travail….

Semblant savourer le malaise et la fureur qui avait commencé à gagner l'assassin malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, celui qui était venu troubler sa soirée entrepris de remplir son verre avec la même bouteille que Gin.

« Toi non plus, tu n'es pas arrivé à te guérir de la saveur incomparable de ce doux nectar, n'est ce pas ? Tu es l'une des personnes les plus aptes à comprendre ce que je ressens alors pourquoi ne déploies-tu pas plus d'effort pour la retrouver ? »

« Votre petite favorite elle-même n'y est pas parvenu, non ? »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de l'interlocuteur de Gin tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer à son tour la liqueur écarlate sous ses yeux fascinés.

« Ressentirais-tu de la jalousie à son égard pour la préférence que je lui ai toujours porté ? Est-ce la même jalousie qui te pousse à me dire de me méfier d'elle ? »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas curieux son échec à la retrouver ? A l'entendre, elle était à deux doigts d'y parvenir et pourtant, elle s'est rétractée par la suite pour nous dire qu'elle avait fait fausse route… »

« Il est vrai que son comportement est parfois des plus…susceptible de susciter les soupçons et qu'il m'est arrivé de lui laisser trop de libertés… Ce qui fut, je le concède, une erreur de ma part… Mais elle avait une raison on ne peut plus valable pour expliquer sa défaite. Après tout, elle avait croisé la trajectoire de la Silver Bullet… Comme ce fût ton cas, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Ce n'est pas un adversaire qu'il nous faut sous-estimer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais pris Akai à la légère… Mais il n'est pas de taille s'il compte s'interposer entre elle et moi. Aucune personne sur cette terre ne pourra m'empêcher de classer définitivement ce dossier. »

Le supérieur hiérarchique de Gin reposa son verre après en avoir bu une gorgée avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

« Ah, gin… Tu as raison de ne pas ressentir de crainte face à la Silver Bullet, après tout par elle-même, elle ne représente aucune menace… C'est de celui qui a entre ses mains le révolver qui la contient dont nous devons avant tout nous méfier… Lui seul pourrait avoir une chance de nous éradiquer en un seul tir. »

« Black… Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais décidé à l'éliminer définitivement s'il représente vraiment une réelle menace pour nous ? »

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de celui qui s'était tourné vers Gin pour lui faire face.

« Voyons, Gin… James et moi menons cette partie d'Echec depuis tant d'années… C'est la règle du jeu de ne jamais nous affronter directement mais par l'intermédiaire des pions que nous sacrifions pour parvenir à mettre l'autre Echec et Mat. Et même si mon vieil ennemi semble prendre l'avantage dans la partie, après tout il a manqué de peu de prendre ma reine et il a éjecté l'un de mes fous de l'échiquier, je ne m'abaisserais pas au point de vouloir déclarer forfait en finissant le jeu de cette manière. »

« Et cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il était trop risqué de miser l'avenir de l'organisation sur une partie d'Echec ? Est-ce que le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle ? »

« Gin, je sais que tu n'a jamais partagé ma passion pour l'œuvre de Conan Doyle mais… Peux-tu me dire ce qui suscitait le plus de crainte chez le professeur Moriarty ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il pouvait seulement avoir peur…»

Gin se retint de pousser un soupir de mécontentement, il détestait cette manie de ne jamais s'exprimer autrement que de manière ambigüe et sibylline… Il n'était vraiment guère étonnant qu'il s'entende si bien avec Vermouth….

« Sherlock Holmes ? »

Le maître incontesté du syndicat secoua la tête.

« Non, Gin… Il craignait avant tout la solitude… Sa maîtrise des mathématiques et de la physique était arrivée à un tel niveau qu'il ne s'est trouvé personne pour réfuter le traité d'astronomie qu'il avait rédigé, ni même pour appréhender toutes les possibilités nouvelles qu'il offrait à la science de se développer… Ne pouvant supporter la solitude à laquelle le condamnait son génie, il s'est lancé à la conquête d'un autre univers, celui du crime… En l'espace de quelques années, il avait donné naissance à la plus puissante et la plus étendue de toutes les organisations criminelles qui ont jamais régné en Europe… Celui qui tenait entre ses mains la destinée de chacun des habitants de Londres, ce n'était plus la reine Victoria mais le Napoléon du crime. Mais personne d'autre que lui n'en avait vraiment conscience… Les membres de son syndicat ne pouvaient entrevoir qu'une infime partie de sa puissance tant il s'arrangeait pour en être le pivot central, de manière à ce que son oeuvre ne puisse lui survivre, ni se désagréger si un seul des maillons de sa toile venait à se rompre. Aucun des policiers d'Angleterre ne pouvait seulement imaginer l'existence d'une organisation planifiant à elle seule tous les forfaits inexpliqués qui pouvait ensanglanter le pays.

Une seule personne dans le monde avait réussi à prendre conscience de la puissance réelle du professeur et de son étendue, le seul être humain en mesure de rivaliser avec lui, Sherlock Holmes… S'il l'éliminait, alors il devrait de nouveau faire face à cette solitude terrifiante qu'il avait cherché à fuir… Voilà pourquoi, même si Sherlock Holmes représentait la seule menace qu'il pouvait craindre, il n'a pas tenté de le supprimer avant qu'il ne soit forcé de le faire parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autre extrémité s'il voulait survivre… Alors Gin, comprends-tu la raison pour laquelle je me suit refusé à faire exécuter James Black alors que j'en ai eue maintes fois l'occasion ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas… Tu n'es pas le Moriarty de ce siècle… »

Se resservant un verre , Gin commença à le siroter d'un air peu convaincu.

« Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'il a payé ce caprice, non seulement au prix de la survie de sa propre organisation, mais aussi à celui de sa propre vie ? Est-ce que vous désirez être son successeur jusque dans ses erreurs ? Allez-vous attendre que Black soit parvenu à vous mettre au bord du gouffre pour réagir ? »

« Oh que non… Si j'ai épargné James, ce n'est pas seulement pour éviter la solitude, cette solitude que j'exècre autant que le faisait mon prédécesseur… Si je l'ai fait, c'est avant tout parce que je désire que son agonie soit la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible, et je n'ai pas encore à ma disposition l'instrument de torture le plus adéquat pour commencer son supplice… »

Après avoir écrasé sa cigarette, l'héritier du pire ennemi de Holmes se leva de son siège avant de se pencher vers son subordonné.

« Alors, dépêche-toi de la retrouver, Gin… Creuse la moindre piste qui puisse te ramener jusqu'à elle, aussi infime qu'elle soit… Torture et tue autant qu'il te sera nécessaire pour ça… Et lorsque tu l'auras enfin retrouvé… Fais le moi savoir avant d'exécuter enfin la sentence…. »

Gin ne prêta plus la moindre attention à la pièce maîtresse de l'organisation lorsqu'elle se fut enfin décidée à le laisser en paix. Comme s'il avait eu besoin d'entendre ce genre de directive pour penser à les exécuter, comme si son obsession avait besoin d'être entretenue…

Il se moquait de cette personne qui avait toujours dégagé une aura de fascination et de peur auprès de ses collègues, y compris celle qui occupait son esprit nuit et jour et qu'il trouvait autrement plus fascinante…

Sherry… Allait-elle enfin apparaitre à la surface de ce verre qu'il hésitait à vider complètement ?

Oui, il commençait à la distinguer… Elle était là, caressant négligemment une des mèches de cette chevelure aussi rouge que le sang qu'il désirait tant voir couler à nouveau…

Plongeant à l'intérieur de l'univers dont l'une des fenêtres venait enfin de s'entrouvrir, l'assassin examina le lieu où il venait de parvenir.

Un lac immense, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, mais qui était pourtant une construction humaine creusé il y a plus d'un siècle… Un jardin qui l'entourait de toute part, semblant aussi vaste que la plus grande et la plus belle des forêts… Et au sein de ce parc, une galerie de bois qui s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres… Que faisait-il sous cette galerie avec elle ? Ah oui, ils étaient venu à Pékin, enquêter sur un ancien rituel taoïste censé garantir la vie éternelle…

Pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un qui ait construit le plus grand empire du crime de tout les temps se passionne pour des contes pour enfants aussi puérils ?

Gin ne l'avait jamais compris… Les raisons pour lesquels ils avaient été obligés de visiter le temple de l'île aux sirènes il y a quelques semaines lui étaient aussi obscures que celles pour lesquelles une section entière du syndicat était mobilisé à plein temps pour mettre la main sur cette soi-disant boite de Pandore censé s'ouvrir et libérer les espérances de leur chef si on l'exposait à la lumière d'une comète…

Aussi obscures d'ailleurs que celles qui poussaient Sherry à lever sans cesse la tête vers les peintures qui recouvraient le plafond de cette galerie au point de ralentir considérablement leur promenade en son sein….

« Qu'est ce qui te pousse tant à continuer de les regarder ? Lorsque tu en as vu une, tu as déjà fait le tour de toutes celles qui l'entourent…. »

Elle consentit enfin à baisser les yeux vers lui.

« C'est parce que tu ne les examine pas avec suffisamment d'attention… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que parmi les milliers de peintures qui tapissent cette galerie, pas une seule n'est identique à une autre ? Pour toi, elles se ressemblent toutes, mais si tu les contemplais suffisamment longtemps, tu prendrais conscience que chacune d'elle est unique et irremplaçable… Aussi unique et irremplaçable que peut l'être un être humain… »

Non, il ne comprenait pas… Pour lui, les êtres humains étaient tous identiques et interchangeables. Quel que soient leurs différences apparentes, elles s'estompaient toutes lorsqu'ils faisaient face à son révolver… Les expressions qui s'affichaient sur leur visage variaient, de la supplication à la haine en passant par l'incrédulité, mais c'était toujours la même lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux, celle de la terreur de se retrouver face à la mort… Cette terreur si douce dont il se repaissait. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas sadique au point de prolonger leur agonie le plus longtemps possible pour faire durer son plaisir. Seul les faibles qui doutaient de leur propre pouvoir avaient besoin de recourir à ce genre d'expédients pour s'assurer que c'était bien eux qui menaient le jeu…

La mort de ses victimes devait être aussi rapide qu'implacable et la main qui la leur apportait être celle d'un professionnel, pas celle, tremblotante, d'un pauvre malade qui défoulait ses frustration et son impuissance.

Alors pourquoi avait-il pris au contraire tout son temps sur le toit de cet hôtel ? Il l'avait déjà à sa merci ce soir là… Malgré la haine qui avait déformé ses traits pendant quelques instants, c'était bien de la terreur qu'il avait lue dans ce regard… La même terreur si douce que celle qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de cette petite fille, il y a plus de dix ans… Quel besoin avait-il de prolonger son supplice ?

Pourquoi avait-il tenu à savourer ce moment avec elle comme si cela avait été leur nuit de noces ?

Pourquoi avait-il voulu que les choses se passent différemment avec elle, qu'elle ne soit pas simplement un autre nom anonyme sur sa longue liste sanglante ? Un nom qu'il oublierait presque aussitôt qu'il aurait fait place à plusieurs dizaines d'autres….

Etait-ce parce qu'il pressentait déjà que ce petit jeu avec elle lui manquerait une fois qu'il aurait remporté la victoire de façon définitive ?

Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à la tuer à ce moment là?

Etait-ce un prétexte pour faire reculer sa tâche ? De la même façon qu'il l'avait laissé parvenir jusqu'à ce toit sous prétexte de lui offrir un cadre digne de sa mort, l'avait-il prolongé sous prétexte de lui faire avouer la façon dont elle s'était échappée de ce laboratoire ?

Après tout, il se contrefichait de la façon dont elle avait pu s'échapper à présent qu'il l'avait retrouvé…

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à sa question, de même qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui l'avait poussé à adopter une attitude si sentimentale dans ce parc…

Elle, affirmer qu'un être humain était unique et irremplaçable alors que personne dans le syndicat, pas même lui, n'avait fait preuve de plus d'indifférence qu'elle vis-à-vis de tout ceux qu'ils faisaient passer de vie à trépas chaque jour, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire des drogues qu'elles concevait ou de manière plus classique…

Était-ce une façade derrière laquelle elle s'était dissimulée tout ce temps ? Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu amener ce mur qu'elle avait érigé entre elle et le monde à se fissurer ?

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu l'ébranler ? Était-ce la dernière rencontre avec sa sœur plusieurs mois plus tôt à New York ?

Sa sœur… Si elle n'avait pas été là, ce soir là… Son seul regret quand il l'avait exécuté était de ne pas l'avoir fait avant ce moment là, celui où elle s'était interposée entre eux… La garce avait même continué de le faire après sa mort…

La vision s'estompa… Baissant les yeux vers son verre à nouveau vide, Gin agrippa une dernière fois la bouteille pour le remplir de nouveau.

Savourant de nouveau, à petite gorgée, ce goût sucré, misérable ersatz de celui qu'il avait goûté ce soir là à New York, il laissa son esprit revenir à cette nuit là… Cette nuit où il l'avait senti sur ses lèvres pour la première fois… Est-ce qu'elle s'en rappelait encore ? Est-ce qu'elle songeait, elle aussi, en ce moment même, à ce qui s'était passé et aurait pu se passer cette nuit là ?


	10. 10: Les derniers mots d'Akemi

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 10

Les derniers mots d'Akemi…

A qui appartenait ce visage qui la fixait sans prendre la peine de dissimuler la nausée suscitée par ce qu'il voyait ?

Et pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de tristesse et de culpabilité face à ce regard lourd de reproches ?

Parce qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas reconnaître les traits qu'il partageait avec celle qu'elle venait de perdre définitivement ?

Son imagination avait déjà commencé à effacer les différences et à renforcer les points communs entre elles, de façon à ce que le reflet sur la vitre de la voiture soit celui de sa sœur et non plus de cette inconnue qu'elle haïssait de plus en plus…

Mais même si les yeux qui la contemplaient avaient changés, le regard qu'il renvoyait était resté identique.

_« Est-ce que tu me déteste tellement maintenant, grande sœur ? Ah, je n'ai peut-être plus le droit de t'appeler comme ça après ce qui s'est passé… Bon, alors est ce que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom au moins ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Qui ne dit mot, consent… Akemi, s'il te plait arrête de me regarder comme ça… »_

Mais le reflet sur la vitre resta implacable face à sa supplication silencieuse… Après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était le sien et non celui de sa sœur, et si Akemi aurait peut-être pu lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce ne serait sans doute jamais son cas… L'envie de ne plus retenir ses larmes revenait la torturer… Si elle pleurait, son accusatrice en ferait autant, et à ce moment là, elle aurait pleinement l'impression d'être de nouveau face à la seule personne à laquelle elle tenait encore, en ayant l'illusion qu'elle aussi, tenait encore à elle…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'étaler sa faiblesse devant Gin, aussi préféra-t-elle faire de nouveau appel à son imagination pour transformer les gouttelettes de pluie, qui s'écrasaient sur l'autre côté de la vitre, en larmes s'écoulant sur ce visage familier…

Elle se tourna vers le véhicule qui stationnait devant le leur, maudissant son conducteur de prolonger encore un peu plus longtemps son séjour dans cette ville qu'elle voulait oublier… Pourquoi avais-t-elle eu la malchance de croiser la route du seul chauffeur de taxi de toute cette ville à être suffisamment pervers pour respecter le code de la route, violant ainsi toutes les traditions qui régissaient la confrérie dont il devait faire partie depuis un laps de temps relativement court s'il se permettait cette audace ?

Détournant son regard de la voiture qui leur barrait la route et de l'œil rougeoyant du cyclope métallique qui leur intimait l'ordre d'attendre son bon vouloir pour repartir, la chimiste examina son collègue, assis à côté d'elle.

Le criminel tapotait son volant d'un air impatient en fixant l'obstacle qui lui barrait la route d'un regard qui aurait pu amener son propriétaire à se sentir un peu moins zélée vis-à-vis des lois écrites qui déterminaient ce qu'il avait le droit de faire dans les rues de New York. Ouvrant sa vitre, Gin jeta sur le trottoir détrempé sa cigarette qui avait fini de se consumer avant d'en allumer une autre. Tirant une bouffée du bâtonnet de cyanure qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il la recracha par la fenêtre ouverte avant de placer sa main à travers, de manière à ce que la fumée de sa cigarette n'empeste pas l'atmosphère déjà lourde qui régnait à l'intérieur de sa porsche.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il témoignait d'une telle délicatesse à son égard, d'habitude il prenait un malin plaisir à lui souffler la fumée cancérigène à la figure en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait du mal à retenir la nausée qui la prenait quand elle la respirait… Était-ce sa façon de la remercier pour le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire ou bien était-il trop décontenancé par ce qui venait de se passer pour saisir l'occasion qu'il avait à sa disposition d'attiser le malaise qu'il suscitait chez elle ?

Oh, et puis après tout qu'importe, cela n'avait aucune importance… Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même les raisons de son geste alors que lui importait d'essayer de comprendre les réactions de celui qui en avait le plus bénéficié, en dehors de ce maudit agent du FBI ?

S'il n'avait pas été là, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé, devait-elle profiter du fait qu'elle avait apparemment acquis un minimum d'influence sur Gin pour lui demander le plus sereinement du monde de retourner dans cette ruelle pour aller y tuer froidement celui qui s'y trouvait peut-être encore ?

L'idée n'était pas dénuée d'attraits mais elle préféra y renoncer. D'une part, elle serait forcée d'avouer qu'elle avait couvert un de leurs pires ennemis, et cela ne lui serait jamais pardonné, même si elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rétracter à temps… D'autre part, le risque était trop grand que sa sœur ait rejoint son fiancé entre temps, et si c'était le cas au moment où ils arriveraient pour régler son compte à celui qui avait tenté de les infiltrer, elle aurait la mort d'une seconde personne sur la conscience aujourd'hui, en plus de celle du gêneur du FBI… Et contrairement à la première, elle était certaine que celle-ci lui causerait suffisamment de remords pour qu'elle supplie Gin d'en ajouter une troisième et dernière à la liste, la sienne…

Est-ce que la menace qu'elle lui avait faite en quittant l'appartement de sa sœur porterait ses fruits ? Allait-il quitter sa vie définitivement ?

Elle en doutait fortement… Bien, dans ce cas, elle s'occuperait personnellement de son cas et lui montrerait ainsi que ses menaces n'étaient jamais des paroles en l'air…

Mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour ça ? Elle était encore une scientifique sous étroite surveillance, elle ne disposait pas de la même marge de manoeuvre que Gin. Si elle prenait l'initiative de retourner dans la même ville que sa sœur, ils s'en rendraient compte et découvriraient ainsi, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, qu'elles avaient fréquentés un agent du FBI…

Elle ne pouvait pas agir par elle-même, alors que faire pour sauver Akemi ?

Demander à Gin de supprimer son soupirant en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'heur de lui plaire et qu'il était trop borné pour s'éloigner de sa sœur ?

En admettant qu'il fasse semblant de prendre ça pour un simple caprice de sa part, en admettant même qu'il ne prenne pas la précaution d'enquêter sur sa future cible et découvre ainsi le pot aux roses, il lui ferait payer cette faveur aux prix fort…

Elle avait une idée claire, trop claire, de ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de réclamer en retour et elle avait la nausée à la simple pensée d'accepter de lui offrir…

Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit à Akai qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'offrir à l'organisation corps et âme si c'était le prix à payer pour le bonheur de sa sœur ?

Pourquoi hésiter ? Elle n'avait plus rien qu'elle puisse mettre à l'abri de l'organisation à part la vie d'Akemi à présent… Ils lui avaient déjà arraché ses parents, sa vie et sa conscience, qui resterait souillée par tout ce sang qu'elle avait déjà fait couler plus ou moins directement, à quoi bon sauvegarder sa fierté si c'était pour perdre la seule personne qui lui restait au monde ?

Parce qu'elle continuait d'espérer que sa sœur allait lui pardonner ? Qu'elle ne l'avait pas totalement perdue et qu'elle allait continuer de l'aimer même après avoir vu ce qu'elle était devenue après toutes ces années dans le syndicat ?

Eh bien, elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de tuer cette immonde espérance trompeuse de ses propres mains… Et ce, dès maintenant…

Entendant sa passagère détacher sa ceinture, Gin crut un instant qu'elle allait descendre de la voiture et le laisser planté là devant ce feu pour rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui intimer l'ordre de rester. Après tout, elle était sous sa responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau dans ce laboratoire et il ne tenait pas à la voir jouer les filles de l'air, mais elle le réduisit au silence sans prononcer un seul mot, de la même façon qu'elle s'y était prise, il y a seulement quelques minutes, dans cette ruelle…

La surprise lui fit lâcher sa cigarette, qui virevolta dans les airs avant de s'éteindre instantanément en plongeant dans le ruisseau d'eau glacial qui coulait au pied du trottoir de la rue… Cette fois, faisant de son mieux pour se maîtriser, il résista à la tentation de fermer les yeux et affronta sans ciller le regard glacial qui le scrutait… Se précipitant à travers les deux fenêtres qu'elle lui ouvrait sur son âme, il frissonna de peur autant que d'exaltation en découvrant cet univers qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer jusque là… Il n'y régnait plus le même froid glacial qui s'en était échappée auparavant pour l'envelopper tel un voile, incitant son entourage à garder ses distances avec elle, non, au contraire, l'assassin avait l'impression de voir les flammes de l'enfer s'y consumer… Cette lueur, était-ce de la haine qu'elle exprimait ou au contraire de l'amusement devant l'inquiétude qu'elle suscitait chez lui pour la première fois ? Oui, cette lueur, elle ne lui était pas aussi étrangère qu'il ne l'avait cru, c'était la même qu'il avait vu se refléter dans les yeux de ses victimes quand elles avaient fini par comprendre au regard de leur assassin qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de lui échapper et qu'elle ressentaient à quel point il se délectait de leur impuissance à l'admettre…

Mais ce n'était plus de la peur que ressentait Gin face à ce qu'il découvrait, c'était maintenant un désir irrépressible d'aller se consumer aux flammes de cet enfer qui s'ouvraient devant lui… Il avait regardé sans ciller la mort, son éternel amante à mainte reprise, mais elle n'avait jamais revêtu d'aussi beaux atours.

Le sentiment de maîtrise avait toujours été sa drogue, les rares instants où il en avait été privé lui avaient toujours laissé un arrière goût répugnant dans la bouche mais cette fois, la saveur était loin d'en être désagréable, au contraire, elle était aussi douce que sucrée… Comme l'aurait été celle de l'alcool qui avait baptisé celle qui le défiait ainsi… Il comprenait maintenant le conseil qui lui avait été donné, il y a dix ans de cela… Oui, un Sherry ne pouvait s'apprécier qu'avec lenteur, il fallait résister à la tentation de vider son verre d'un seul coup sans en apprécier le goût, au contraire, il fallait le déguster à petites gorgées, et c'est ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire à l'instant… Il aspirait petit à petit la vie de sa victime mais d'une façon ô combien différente mais loin d'être moins exaltante, que celle avec laquelle il avait toujours procédé jusque là… A moins que ça ne soit elle qui soit en train d'aspirer le moindre souffle de vie qui lui restait… Etait-il en train de savourer une bouteille de Sherry ou bien était-elle en train de vider une bouteille de Gin jusqu'à la dernière goutte ?

Il brûlait d'envie de reprendre le dessus dans cette lutte, de la pousser à se débattre pour échapper à son emprise, de la forcer à aller plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait pour pouvoir à nouveau acquérir la main dans cette guerre qu'elle lui livrait… Mais pour l'instant, il préférait patienter encore un peu et lui laisser l'illusion qu'elle l'avait à sa merci avant d'inverser brusquement les rôles… Oui, elle pouvait encore s'amuser avec lui en croyant l'avoir dépossédé de tout contrôle sur elle, dans un instant il reprendrait la maîtrise du terrain… Dans un instant… Peut-être que le tournant du jeu serait encore plus décisif s'il lui accordait un autre instant de plus ? Ainsi elle baisserait petit à petit sa garde et sa victoire n'en serait que plus écrasante... Oui, un instant de plus… Puis un autre… Et encore un autre après…

_« Qu'est ce que tu me dirais si tu me voyais en ce moment, hein grande sœur ? Si tu voyais à quel point cela m'amuse de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déchéance… Est-ce que tu pourrais encore essayer de me pardonner après ça, hein ? Allez Akemi, essaye de me faire miroiter cette maudite espérance de nouveau après cela… Essaye seulement… Oh, ce serait même encore mieux si tu savait la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour là… Oui, comme ce serait amusant de voir comment tu réagirais si tu voyais ta petite sœur laisser en toute bonne conscience les mains de cet assassin lui caresser cette belle chevelure que tu m'enviais tant quand nous étions plus jeunes… Ses mêmes mains qui sont aussi rouges qu'elle…Parce qu'elles sont souillées de ce même sang qui coule dans nos veines… Ce même sang si rouge, si beau, qui avait coulé ce jour là sous mes yeux… Aussi rouge que l'était cette rose sur le sol à côté d'elle… je suit répugnante d'être aussi cynique, n'est ce pas, grande sœur ? Alors est ce que tu vas me dire que je peux encore rester ta petite sœur après cela ? Est-ce que tu vas continuer de me faire croire que c'est encore possible ? Non… Bien sûr que non, tu ne me pardonneras pas, tu essaieras enfin de m'oublier… Et tu y arriveras et ainsi… Tu pourras enfin vivre en paix, n'est ce pas ? Tu pourra enfin être heureuse, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? »_

Petit à petit, Gin vît décroître cette lueur qui l'avait attiré comme la flamme attire le papillon de nuit… Le froid régnait à nouveau sur cet univers qui l'avait absorbé… Mais ce n'était plus le froid glacial du mépris et de l'indifférence… C'était…

Elle relâcha brusquement son étreinte et commença à s'écarter légèrement de lui… La frustration fit crisper le poing du meurtrier… Comment pouvait-elle oser le congédier de cet univers auquel elle l'avait convié après qu'il y ait passé quelques instants seulement ? Etait-ce une façon de le maintenir sous son emprise ?

Une vengeance aussi cruelle que raffinée pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant toutes scs années ?

Il s'apprêta à entrouvrir de force les portes de ce monde avant qu'elle n'ait achevé de les refermer totalement mais il s'interrompit brusquement en regardant ce qui s'en échappait à présent… C'était… Mais oui, c'était bien des larmes qui coulaient sur ce visage devenu soudainement inexpressif…

Elle l'avait réduite à sa merci… Elle aurait du au contraire se délecter de sa défaite, alors pourquoi ?

L'étonnement et l'incompréhension avaient réduit le tueur à l'impuissance… Comment devait-il réagir dans cette situation inattendue ?

Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour lui dire quelque chose… Mais il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce jour là… A présent, c'était une lueur de terreur et de désespoir qui brillait dans ce regard, un désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu briller avec une telle intensité dans les yeux d'aucune de ses victimes… Venait-elle enfin de se rendre compte du danger que représentait pour elle celui qu'elle avait eu la témérité de défier ?

Non, ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de cette terreur, alors qui ?

Se retournant brusquement, l'assassin comprit instantanément ce qui avait causé cette peur irrépressible chez elle… A quelques mètres seulement de la Porsche se trouvait une jeune fille essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir à perdre haleine pendant des heures… Le regard qu'elle lui renvoyait était si semblable à celui de celle à qui il tournait le dos qu'il en fût figé de stupeur l'espace d'un court instant.

Sa sœur… Que faisait-elle donc ici ?

Il n'eût guère le temps de s'attarder sur la question… Sa collègue s'était déjà totalement dégagé de lui pour regagner son siège.

« Démarre, tout de suite ! »

Jetant un regard lourd de menace à celle qui était venue les interrompre, Gin obtempéra à la requête hystérique que venait de hurler sa sœur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici un instant de plus, et cet imbécile de taxi s'était enfin décidé à lui dégager la voie quand le feu était passé au vert.

Tout en démarrant en trombe, il grava dans sa mémoire, les traits déformés par l'horreur de celle qui avait commis l'erreur de s'interposer entre lui et celle dont il avait la charge…

Un jour, la même terreur déformerait ses traits mais ce serait lui qui en serait la cause pas sa sœur… Oui, elles allaient payer toutes les deux pour ce qui venait de se passer… Cette garce qui était venu s'immiscer dans leur idylle serait la première… Ensuite, il prendrait un plaisir tout particulier à reprendre cette entretien en tête à tête au point où ils l'avaient laissés, sans personne pour les interrompre, en étant assuré que cette fois, c'est lui et lui seul qui mènerait le jeu…

Se tournant légèrement vers sa passagère, il la regarda essuyer ses larmes du revers de sa manche d'un air rageur. Ce n'était plus le désespoir qui se lisait sur ce visage magnifique mais un dégoût incommensurable… Était-ce à son égard ou bien le réservait-elle à elle seule ?

Pendant un court instant, Shiho ne résista pas à la tentation de baisser les yeux vers le rétroviseur de la voiture pour y entrapercevoir la silhouette de sa sœur s'éloignant à toute vitesse. Elle était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer ses traits mais elle imaginait très bien la façon dont elle devait regarder cette maudite voiture qui emmenait sa sœur indigne hors de portée de ses reproches…

L'ironie de la situation était si mordante qu'elle se retint d'éclater d'un rire sans joie avant de se laisser aller à fondre en larmes…

Après tout, elle avait eue exactement ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Elle pouvait quitter sa sœur sans remords, elle était assurée de ne laisser aucun regret derrière elle…

Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en extirper un mouchoir, elle s'étonna de ressentir un contact lisse sur ses doigts quand ils se refermèrent sur l'objet qu'elle contenait. Cette sensation lui évoquait un objet recouvert d'une couche plastifié mais il était aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier…

Baissant les yeux vers ce qu'elle venait de retirer de sa veste, elle tressaillit en découvrant qu'elle tenait une photographie entre ses doigts tremblants.

Celle qui la fixait à travers la mince pellicule de cellophane, c'était…

Quand est-ce que cette photo avait été prise ? Il y a quelques jours tout au plus, elle reconnaissait les hautes colonnes de béton et d'acier qui se dressait vers le ciel comme autant de tours de Babel des temps moderne. La scène immortalisée par celui qui avait pris cette photographie se déroulait à New York…

Qui pouvait être ce photographe anonyme ? Akai ? Elle voyait difficilement de qui d'autre il aurait pu s'agir… Si c'était le cas, la fréquentation de sa sœur ne lui avait été guère profitable sur le plan artistique, le cliché était mal cadré et la lumière aurait pu être mieux exploité, sans compter que la disposition du sujet par rapport au décor était dépourvu du sens esthétique le plus élémentaire… Prise de cette façon, le portrait ne pouvait pas représenter son modèle à sa juste valeur… C'est sans doute ce qu'aurait dit sa sœur, c'est de cette façon que l'œil d'une photographe professionnelle et talentueuse comme l'était Akemi aurait évalué les choses…

Oui, au fil des ans, elle s'était découverte une passion pour la photographie au point d'en faire son métier. C'était la splendeur des grands espaces sauvages américain qui l'avait amené à s'installer à New York, sa future base arrière tandis qu'elle irait explorer le pays pour traquer les panoramas qui seraient digne de lui servir de matière première pour ses futurs œuvres… Elle ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de ce cliché raté… Qui plus est, toute ressemblance entre la jeune fille qui lui souriait et son double dans la vie réelle s'était estompée cette nuit… Ce sourire innocent et rempli d'espérance l'insupportait au plus haut point, accroissant les souffrances qui lui déchirait l'âme alors qu'elle pensait avoir atteint le paroxysme de son calvaire, il y a un instant.

Non, vraiment, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de garder ce souvenir qui s'était transformé en instrument de torture qui ne lui laisserait plus un moment de répit si elle le conservait… Et si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur le photographe qui en était l'auteur, cela aurait déjà pu suffire amplement à ce qu'elle décide de s'en débarrasser, elle ne voulait plus garder la moindre chose venant de celui par la faute de qui elle avait tout perdu.

Ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle laissa le vent lui arracher ce qui serait probablement la seule trace matérielle qui subsistait des derniers moments de bonheur vécus par la jeune fille dont le dernier sourire rayonnant avait paru tellement insupportable à la chimiste…

Dansant et virevoltant au gré des bourrasques qui se la disputait comme des jeunes hommes fougueux se serait disputés la plus belle cavalière du bal auquel ils étaient conviés, la photographie tournoya dans les airs, exposant aux regards qui aurait pu la saisir au vol l'inscription qui figurait sur son dos et que n'avait pas remarqué la dernière personne à l'avoir tenue entre ses mains.

_« Pour ma petite sœur… Si jamais la tristesse menace de t'envahir à nouveau, rappelle-toi de ce sourire… »_

Shiho ferma les yeux, mais l'image de cette personne qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir et de ce sourire qui semblait tourner en dérision son désespoir continua de tourbillonner dans son esprit.

Comment cette maudite photographie s'était-elle retrouvé au fond de sa poche, Est-ce que c'est Akai qui l'y avait glissé pendant qu'ils étaient entrelacés dans cette ruelle ? Sa sœur aussi aurait eu de nombreuses occasions au cours de la journée qui venait de s'écouler… Cela aurait été tout à fait son genre de procéder de cette manière, elle l'avait déjà fait au cours de leurs rencontres précédentes. Une façon de la forcer à accepter un cadeau qu'elle aurait refusé si elle lui avait proposé directement… Mais Akemi ne lui aurait jamais offert un cliché qui faisait honte à ce point là à sa profession… Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'Akai…

Akemi… Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, elle finissait toujours par absorber le cours des pensées de sa petite sœur…

Ouvrant les yeux pour que le paysage sordide des rues de New York occulte le flot de souvenirs qui l'envahissait, la chimiste eut la surprise de constater que ce visage familier continuait de lui faire face.

Mais le regard qu'il lui renvoyait ne contenait pas l'ombre d'un reproche comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il lui était apparu quand elle avait fermé les yeux dans cette voiture. Il n'exprimait pas la moindre tristesse ni la moindre incompréhension non plus, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer au fond de ses yeux identiques aux siens était de l'affection et de la sollicitude.

« Est-ce que tu va mieux, Ai ? »

En un instant, cette unique syllabe par laquelle elle avait achevé sa question avait suffit à dissiper l'illusion. N'ayant plus la force de prononcer un seul mot, Haibara acquiesça silencieusement à Ran.

« Tant mieux… Conan s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, dès qu'il est rentré, il s'est précipité dans ta chambre pour te voir mais je lui aie dit que tu avais encore besoin de repos. Vraiment… Le professeur aurait quand même pu me prévenir qu'il partait une semaine au lieu de te laisser seule dans cette maison… C'est une chance que Conan soit rentré plus tôt que prévu de son séjour chez ses parents et qu'il soit passé chez lui, sinon personne ne se serait rendu compte que tu étais tombé malade à ce point et…. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air soucieux pour chasser de son esprit l'éventualité funeste qu'elle semblait avoir imaginé.

« Rassure-toi, Ai, lorsqu'il sera de retour, je m'arrangerais pour lui faire passer l'envie d'avoir un comportement aussi irresponsable à l'avenir. »

La chimiste frissonna à la pensée de ce qui attendait le pauvre savant. Si Kudo n'arrivait pas à lui trouver une excuse valable pour une négligence dont il n'était pas coupable, il risquait bien d'être le prochain à demeurer alitée plusieurs jours d'affilée dans cette chambre…

« Je t'ai préparé de la soupe. Conan m'a dit que ce soir, cela ferait trois jours que tu n'as rien avalé. Fais un effort et prend en un peu, sinon ton état pourrait s'aggraver… »

Si la fillette n'était pas sûre que son estomac puisse supporter l'ingestion du moindre aliment, elle n'avait pas non plus le cœur à refuser.

Aussi commença-t-elle à essayer de se redresser pour pouvoir prendre le repas qui lui était offert. Voyant qu'elle était trop épuisée pour y arriver toute seule, Ran posa le bol de soupe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur sa table de chevet avant d'aller aider la petite malade. Après avoir disposé ses oreillers de manière à ce qu'elle puise s'appuyer sans trop d'inconfort sur le montant du lit, la garde-malade improvisée s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la soupe.

Après avoir murmuré un remerciement timide d'une voix inaudible, la chimiste commença à saisir entre ses doigts la cuillère qui émergeait du bol, mais elle la reposa l'instant d'après… Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'avant de porter l'ustensile jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle aurait renversé la totalité de son contenu sur ses draps. Comprenant instantanément ses difficultés, Ran s'en empara avant de la porter doucement à sa bouche.

_« Mon Dieu… Si jamais elle me dit d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire « Ah » ou pire, si elle a recours à la métaphore du petit avion, je sens que… »_

Mais la jeune femme ne semblant pas adopter avec elle l'attitude d'une mère poule donnant la béquée à un de ses nourrissons, sa patiente finit par accepter l'aide qu'elle lui proposait. Le fait d'en être réduite à être incapable de se nourrir seule restait humiliant mais l'expression compréhensive de celle qui l'assistait rendait la corvée à peu près supportable.

La chimiste ne savait pas si elle devait attribuer cela au fait que la température du repas était trop élevée ou bien si elle devait l'imputer à une hypersensibilité causée par son état, mais le résultat restait le même, le liquide était brûlant. Se retenant pour ne pas le recracher par réflexe sur celle qui lui avait préparé, elle se força à l'avaler. Grand mal lui en pris, les souffrances occasionnées par le liquide se frayant un chemin douloureux jusqu'à son estomac la firent toussoter en se prenant la gorge à deux mains. Elle eut à peine reprît son souffle qu'elle s'empressa de boire goulûment au verre d'eau que lui présenta immédiatement Ran.

Décidément… Les choses s'étaient presque déroulées de la même façon lorsqu'elle avait essayé de déguster le bouillon que la lycéenne lui avait préparé la dernière fois qu'elle était tombée malade. Soit elle s'était montrée particulièrement cruelle avec un marchand de soupe populaire dans une autre vie, soit elle plaignait beaucoup les futurs enfants de la cuisinière quand ils seraient dans la même situation qu'elle…

A moins que la chaleur qui se dégageait de celle qui prenait soin d'elle soit trop intense pour elle qui en avait été privée la majeure partie de sa vie…

Lorsque l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi essaya avec un air guère entreprenant de lui proposer une autre cuillerée de soupe, la chimiste secoua la tête avec une expression désolée. Sans insister, Ran reposa le repas sur la table de chevet avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la malade qui s'était mise à grelotter de froid.

_« Est-ce que ma vie se réduira toujours à ce dilemme ? Me brûler les ailes en succombant à la tentation de me réchauffer à la sollicitude des autres ou mourir de froid en m'efforçant d'en rester éloignée le plus possible ? »_

Sans perdre de temps, Ran s'empara d'une veste de laine posée sur la chaise à côté du lit et entreprît d'en revêtir son occupante avant de la serrer contre elle.

Haibara tressaillit à ce contact, cela lui rappelait… Sa sœur faisait la même chose quand elles vivaient encore ensemble… Après que… Et avant…

Non, elle ne devait pas se rappeler, suffisamment de souvenirs étaient revenu la hanter ces derniers temps…

Mais malgré les sentiments douloureux et tendres que sa mémoire associait à ce quelle était en train de vivre, elle ne fit aucune tentative pour se dégager.

Apercevant que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte, et que Kudo se tenait dans son embrasure à les regarder, la scientifique manqua de verser des larmes, non plus de tristesse mais de rage, face à l'expression mi-attendrie, mi-moqueuse du détective.

Miséricorde, il se pouvait même qu'il ait assisté à la scène du repas…

Comme si elle avait senti la honte submerger celle qu'elle serrait contre elle comme s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, Ran se tourna vers Conan.

« Oh, ne te moque pas d'elle, Conan. Après tout, j'ai fait exactement la même chose avec toi quand tu es tombée malade le mois dernier, tu avais même insisté pour que je te lise des histoires jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes… »

L'air faussement innocent du détective fit place à une expression horrifiée devant les paroles de son amie d'enfance et le sourire sarcastique qu'elles avaient fait naître chez celle qu'elle serrait toujours dans ses bras.

Bon, inutile d'essayer de se justifier auprès d'elle en expliquant qu'il avait fait cela non pas parce qu'il avait fini par retomber réellement en enfance mais uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'air attendrie de Ran quand elle s'était occupée de lui… Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sa plus cruelle ennemie après Gin allait garder cette bombe à retardement de côté, patiemment, jusqu'au jour où elle prendrait un malin plaisir à s'en servir contre lui avec une expression qui serait tout sauf candide.

« Ran, est ce que tu pourrais me laisser seule avec elle quelques minutes ? »

Baissant les yeux vers sa protégée, la jeune femme la vit acquiescer, aussi se décida-t-elle à sortir de la pièce, non sans se pencher une dernière fois vers Conan pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

« Conan, ne vas pas profiter de son état pour te livrer à des distractions que tes parents réprouveraient sûrement autant que moi. »

Le petit détective rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ran, comment peux-tu penser que.. ? »

« Je me rappelle vaguement que Shinichi avait quelques petites choses à se reprocher à ce niveau là quand il avait ton âge, et tu lui ressemble beaucoup… Et puis, depuis que Mitsuhiko m'a dit qu'il avait peur que tu essaye de séduire les deux plus jolies filles de sa classe… »

« Ran, tu sais très bien que… »

« Tututut, tu es parfois tellement en avance sur ton âge que je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse de mon mieux pour te donner une bonne éducation… Sinon, tu pourrais bien finir comme certains détectives de ma connaissance et ta mère ne t'a pas confié à moi pour que je permette ça… Alors essaye de me prouver que j'ai tort de me méfier, petit Don Juan. »

Oh splendide, voilà qu'elle s'était mise en tête de lui éviter de finir comme le détective Mouri…Comme si la possibilité pouvait seulement être envisagé…

Quoique, elle avait bien employé le pluriel en parlant de détective, se pourrait-il qu'elle recommence à avoir de sérieux soupçons sur l'absence de Shinichi ?

Décidément, il fallait que tout cette affaire se termine au plus vite…D'autant que…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il pris conscience que celle qui avait manqué de peu d'être sa petite amie et bien plus encore venait de commencer à essayer de prendre en charge son éducation sexuelle… Bonté divine ! Il pouvait ajouter une autre excellente raison de trouver la formule du poison au plus vite à sa longue liste. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui ne manquerait pas de finir par se passer si d'autres années s'écoulaient en plus de celle qu'il venait de vivre…

Et de quelles frasques était-il censé avoir été coupable quand il avait l'âge qu'il paraissait avoir en ce moment ?

_« Shinichi, il y a certains mystères qu'il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de résoudre… »_

Acquiesçant avec un soupir de résignation à la petite voix qui venait de résonner dans son esprit, le détective s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit pour faire face à la chimiste.

« Qu'est ce que tu as été lui raconter pour la convaincre, Kudo ? »

« Je lui ai juste dit que l'ami du professeur qui devait s'occuper de toi en son absence avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute, qu'il n'avait pas pu le prévenir avant son départ et que, comme j'étais rentré plus tôt que prévu, j'ai pu m'apercevoir juste à temps que tu avais contracté une forte fièvre… »

« Je vois… J'imagine donc qu'elle va vouloir rester ici jusqu'au retour du professeur ? »

Le détective eut un air gênée.

« Eh bien, elle est en vacance jusqu'à la semaine prochaine justement et… Quand je lui aie demandé de m'aider…Enfin… Bon, oui… »

« Je vois. Eh bien, j'imagine que puisque je l'ai sous la main pour une semaine, je pourrais en profiter pour lui demander de me donner quelques précisions sur le comportement quotidien de mon cobaye préféré. Après tout, elle passe plus de temps avec toi que moi. »

Les yeux de Conan se plissèrent en une expression méfiante.

« Des précisions sur quoi ? »

« Par exemple… Est-ce que tu t'es mis à sucer ton pouce quand tu t'es endormie à la fin de son histoire ? »

Se retenant de se précipiter dehors pour se jeter dans la première rivière venue et mettre ainsi fin à son calvaire, le détective se contenta d'adresser un regard noir à la chimiste.

« C'est un coup bas… »

« Quoi ? Mes motivations sont d'ordre scientifique, je voudrais savoir si le rajeunissement dont tu es victime pouvait amener certains comportements hérités de la petite enfance à se manifester de nouveau malgré l'âge mental du sujet. »

L'air faussement sérieux de la chimiste quand elle prononça ses mots fût loin de le convaincre.

« Haibara, je n'ai plus sucé mon pouce depuis l'âge de trois ans… »

« Merci, Kudo. Quand je serais d'humeur maussade, je n'aurais qu'à me remémorer l'image si attendrissante que tu viens de me faire imaginer. »

Le détective manqua de tomber à la renverse, anéanti, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« S'il te reste encore assez de dignité pour ne pas demeurer dans un stade catatonique jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, aurais-tu la bonté de me dire pourquoi tu as pris le risque de l'impliquer ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si elle commence à avoir des soupçons sur mon âge réel, elle pourrait très bien se rappeler que j'étais comme par hasard absente durant la seule période où Shinichi Kudo était de retour en chair et en os, et à partir de là… Elle est peut-être un peu trop naïve à mon goût mais elle est loin d'être idiote, Kudo, et dans mon état, je risque d'avoir du mal à faire illusion longtemps devant elle. »

Le détective finit par faire face au regard légèrement accusateur de la scientifique.

« Je devais m'absenter pendant au moins une journée, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule pendant tout ce temps donc… »

« T'absenter ? Pour faire quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le détective se baissa vers le cartable d'écolier qu'il avait posé devant sa chaise et en extirpa quelque chose qu'il tendit à la chimiste.

Examinant d'un air intrigué le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, Haibara entrepris de le feuilleter… avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant son contenu.

Il s'agissait d'un album de photographies, mais c'était avant tout les moments qui étaient immortalisés sur la pellicule qui bouleversèrent l'état d'esprit de la fillette. Le livre qui était ouvert devant elle contenait des traces de chacune des étapes importantes de sa vie, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à…

« Où… Comment est-ce que tu as pu… »

« Tu te rappelle de cet appartement loué par ta sœur en prévision de ta fuite ? Fort heureusement, à l'époque où tu y passaient tes coups de téléphone, le professeur avait raccordé le système téléphonique de la maison à l'une de ses inventions qu'il mettait au point pour moi. Un ordinateur capable de retrouver instantanément une adresse à partir d'un simple numéro de téléphone… Celle de l'appartement était encore dans sa banque de données. »

« Tu y es retournée ? Tu as pris ce risque…pour moi ? »

Le détective eut un sourire face à l'air éperdue de celle qui avait vraiment l'air d'une petite fille à cet instant. Oui, une petite fille qui venait d'ouvrir son cadeau de Noël et n'osait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oui… »

« M…mais quand j'y étais allée avant…mon départ du syndicat, il n'y avait pas… »

« je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans l'appartement, il a été ravagé par un incendie juste après que tu as arrêté d'y téléphoner… Je ne sais pas si c'était un accident ou bien… »

Le silence de quelques instants fût plus éloquent que tout les euphémismes qu'il aurait pu employer pour décrire ses soupçons.

« Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès du voisinage pour savoir si quelque chose avait survécu… C'est de cette façon que j'ai découvert qu'avant sa disparition, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un vieux photographe à la retraite qui habitait en face de chez elle. Elle lui avait confié un travail avant de partir, confectionner cet album à partir des photographies qu'elle lui laissait et ne le remettre qu'à elle ou bien à l'autre jeune fille qui y figurait… Je suppose qu'il était absent au moment où tu es venue… »

« Et il t'a remis cet album sans discuter ? »

Devait-il lui dire ce qui s'était passé ? Que le vieillard avait réduit à néant la fausse identité qu'il lui avait donné en lui brandissant une coupure de journal d'un air sceptique, un article relatant le suicide de Masami Hirota… Il avait fait le rapprochement avec sa voisine, et il avait aussi fait le rapprochement avec le petit garçon anéanti qui figurait à côté de la morte sur la photographie illustrant l'article…

C'était une chance qu'il se soit montré suffisamment paranoïaque vis-à-vis de la police pour garder le silence sur cette affaire… D'ailleurs, son excentricité lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Conan avait pris très au sérieux ses diatribes méfiantes contre ses maudites organisations secrètes se dissimulant dans l'ombre et complotant pour cacher au monde entier la vérité sur l'invasion extra-terrestre qui se préparait en secret depuis les années 70 et qui avaient éliminé son amie parce qu'elle avait tout découvert… Ce vieillard avait peut-être une vision...légèrement décalée de la réalité, mais il lui avait tout de même prouvé qu'il possédait encore une certaine présence d'esprit.

_« On les connaîs comme le loup blanc ceux là, petit… Ceux qui connaissent leur existence croient qu'ils protègent la terre contre la racaille de l'univers mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils sont leurs complices… Ouais, j'te dis qu'y faut s'en méfier si on veut sauver le monde… Les p'tits gars avec qui je suit en contact sur internet me l'ont dit… They're dressed in black… Même s'ils ont essayé de me laver le cerveau avec la maudite musique de rap qu'ils ont joint dans leur mail, je crois qu'ils m'ont dit une partie de la vérité pour endormir ma méfiance… D'ailleurs, tu savais que Yoko Ono était des leurs ? Comme j'te dit et aussi Elvis… Fin bref, j'te dit que je les ait vu tourner autour de son appartement peu de temps avant l'incendie… »_

Non, il valait mieux ne rien révéler à Haibara s'il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de soucis que son état lui en donnait. Accessoirement, il aurait préféré mourir de la main de Gin que lui avouer qu'il avait fait une partie du voyage de retour à la maison du professeur avec un chapeau en papier d'aluminium censé _« l'immuniser contre les petites lampes rouges qui effaçaient la mémoire quand ils appuyait dessus… »_ sur la tête…

Oui, il valait mieux qu'elle ignore les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient récupéré cet album.

Effleurant en tremblotant la dédicace en lettre argentée qui en ornait la première page, Haibara semblait de toutes façons s'en moquer éperdument.

Cette écriture, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de sa sœur… Pas de doutes, même si c'était le vieillard qui avait du la reproduire tel quel, elle ne pouvait qu'en être l'auteur.

_« Pour que tu te souvienne que notre passé n'est pas fait que de souffrances et pour que tu puisses garder une trace des évènements heureux que tu vivras dans ton avenir, même si je ne serait plus là pour les partager avec toi… »_

Tout ces moments, si rares et si précieux, passés avec elle, maintenant elle était sûre de ne plus oublier… Refermant l'album, elle le serra doucement contre son cœur… Recevoir cela juste après ce qu'elle venait de revivre... Akemi…

Conan se retint de lui adresser la moindre parole ni de faire le moindre geste vers elle tandis que la chimiste s'était mise à sangloter. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire de compréhension. Il avait bien compris que si les remerciements qu'il avait cru entendre avaient été murmuré de manière quasi-inaudible, ce n'était pas en raison de son incapacité à reconnaître qu'elle avait une dette envers lui… De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais eu de meilleur gage de gratitude que cet air radieux qu'elle avait malgré ses larmes.

Ouvrant de nouveau le livre qui contenait le dernier message que lui avait adressé celle qu'elle venait de retrouver après l'avoir perdu une énième fois, la chimiste eût soudain un pincement au cœur en voyant l'une des photographies qui l'ornait… Elle y figurait avec sa sœur…dans les bras de ses parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eue la chance de vraiment connaître.

Sa gratitude s'effaçant instantanément face à l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit, elle se retourna d'un air horrifié vers celui qui venait de lui rendre sa sœur.

« Kudo, j'espère que tu n'as pas… »

« Non, je ne les ai pas regardé… Tout comme je n'ai jamais écouté les enregistrements laissés par ta mère… Ses souvenirs, ils n'appartiennent qu'à toi, Haibara. »

Le détective se leva et commença à s'éloigner du lit pour sortir de la pièce.

« Mais si un jour, tu ressens le besoin de les partager avec quelqu'un… Alors je serais là pour ça, si tu n'as personne d'autres sous la main… »

Prenant le sourire qu'elle lui adressa pour un remerciement pour la compréhension dont il venait de faire preuve, Conan referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour la laisser seule avec cette sœur qu'elle venait de retrouver grâce à lui.

_« S'il te plait, Akemi… Aide-moi à veiller sur elle… A défaut d'avoir pu te sauver ce jour là, j'ai pu au moins sauver le dernier message d'espoir que tu lui as laissé, alors… Aide-moi à ne pas commettre avec elle la même erreur que j'ai commise avec toi… Et avec Seiji… »_

Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, tandis qu'il avait adressé sa requête à Akemi, c'était la tristesse qui était revenu dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Haibara promena doucement son doigt sur la photographie qui lui faisait face, repensant en cet instant au dernier message qu'elle avait entendu de sa mère, ce message qu'elle n'avait pas pu écouter jusqu'au bout sans pour autant avoir le courage de l'effacer pour ne plus jamais avoir à l'entendre…

_« Partager ces souvenirs avec toi, Kudo ? Mais si tu les connaissais vraiment, est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner comme Akemi l'as fait ? D'ailleurs, l'aurait-elle fait si elle avait su toute la vérité ? Non, Kudo, cette boite de Pandore non plus, je ne te laisserais pas l'ouvrir… Son contenu est au moins aussi terrifiant que celui de l'autre… »_


	11. 11: Le sourire moqueur d’Irène Adler

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 11

Le sourire moqueur d'Irène Adler.

« Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que nous suivons cette piste, et plus le temps passe, plus la possibilité pour qu'elle se termine dans un cul de sac augmente… Mais je suppose que vous saviez dès le début qu'elle ne nous mènerait nulle part, je me trompe, Shu ? »

Reposant son verre de whisky sur la table qu'il occupait dans ce bar aux côtés de sa coéquipière, l'agent du FBI se tourna vers elle pour la scruter d'un regard impénétrable.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Jodie ? Nous ne devons négliger aucun indice qui puisse nous mener à eux, même s'il a des chances de se révéler infructueux. Je n'ai quand même plus besoin de t'apprendre que, dans une affaire comme celle-ci, la majeure partie de nos investigations finira inévitablement par aboutir à des impasses ? »

Jodie reposa son propre verre d'un geste brutal.

« Shu, bien avant que tu ne devienne mon partenaire, je te connaissais déjà comme si tu faisait partie de ma famille. En temps normal, tu ne te permettrais jamais de boire pendant le service, pourtant regarde où nous nous trouvons en ce moment… Cette corvée que James t'a imposé de me servir de chaperon commence à te peser, n'est ce pas ? »

« Te servir de chaperon, moi ? Tu crois que je pourrais m'abaisser aussi bas ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que James serait parti en Angleterre en nous envoyant tout les deux aux Etats-Unis si cette piste pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt ? La réponse me paraît évidente, parce que c'est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique que se trouvent les informations dont nous avions besoin. Et, pour une raison ou une autre, il préfèrerait éviter que je sois auprès de lui quand il s'en emparera… Ou plutôt auprès de celle qui les détient, je me trompe ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son collègue acquiescer pour savoir qu'elle avait vu juste. A voir son peu d'enthousiasme pour la contredire, il semblait également évident qu'il s'attendait à ce que tôt ou tard, elle démasque leurs manigances.

« Lorsqu'un des agents est lié pour des raisons personnelles à un suspect, il est logique de s'arranger pour le mettre à l'écart. Tu aurais préféré que James te le dise en face plutôt que de nous envoyer tout les deux à la chasse au dahu ? »

« Vous me croyez incapable de mettre de côtés mes sentiments personnels pour faire mon travail ? Je te rappelle que j'ai pourtant réussi à le faire quand vous m'avez confié la traque de cette pomme pourrie qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents. »

« Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi pour te tirer d'affaire au dernier moment. Je te rappelle quand même que si je n'avais pas eu l'impolitesse d'empiéter sur tes plates-bandes cette nuit là, tu ne serais plus là pour me reprocher de recommencer. »

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous considérez que tout ce dont je suis capable dans cette affaire, c'est de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues en mettant ma vie en danger ? C'est uniquement par amitié que vous préférez m'envoyer sur des fausses pistes plutôt que d'avoir la franchise de me la retirer ? »

Akai ne se laissa pas prendre au piège de la provocation et continua de garder son sang froid.

« Si c'était vraiment le cas, James n'aurait pas hésité à te signifier ta mise à pied. Au lieu de ça, il a continué de te garder à ses côtés, au cœur des opérations que nous menons contre eux. »

« Sauf pour celle-ci… Parce que notre suspect est l'assassin de mon oncle… La dernière famille qui me restait… N'est ce pas ? »

Gardant un silence glacial face aux accusations peinées de sa partenaire, le tireur d'élite continua de siroter son verre.

« Jodie, te rappelle-tu des circonstances de la mort du frère de ton père ? »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

« C'est une mise à l'épreuve ? Il a été tué, en plein jour, au milieu d'un parc… Il est mort entouré d'une foule de témoins potentiels et pourtant personne ne l'a remarqué avant que je ne le rejoigne pour le rendez-vous qu'il m'avait donné dans ce même parc. »

« Te rappelles-tu de l'arme utilisé pour ce meurtre ? »

« D'après le rapport du coroner, il a été tué d'un coup de pic à glace. »

Plongeant la main dans le seau de glace qui reposait sur la table, Akai en extirpa un ustensile identique à celui utilisé pour le crime qu'ils évoquaient avec autant de détachement que s'il s'agissait d'une fraude à l'assurance.

« Oui… Il a été tué d'un seul coup, à l'aide d'un pic comme celui-ci… Fin, très acéré et aiguisé comme une lame de rasoir… Un jeu d'enfant de traverser les vêtements et les muscles à l'aide d'un instrument de ce genre. »

Pour donner plus d'aplomb à ses paroles, l'agent du FBI transperça d'un geste brusque la serviette qui se trouvait entre eux. Jodie ne tressaillit pas, se contentant de fixer la tige métallique qui était planté dans le bois du meuble, à un centimètre à peine de sa main.

« Le pic a été littéralement poussé dans le corps de la victime, juste entre deux côtes. Ensuite, l'assassin a fait glisser son arme légèrement sur la droite pour déchiqueter le cœur, ce qui a élargi la plaie d'entrée et lui a permis de sortir l'arme plus facilement. Le résultat de la manœuvre ? Aucune hémorragie et donc pas la moindre éclaboussure quand il récupère l'arme. En t'y prenant de cette manière, tu pourrais tuer un régiment tout entier, sans avoir reçu une seule goutte de sang sur tes vêtements une fois la besogne achevée. »

« Dans le pire des cas, la seule trace du meurtre aurait été une gouttelette de sang sur ses vêtements. Et comme elle portait une robe de soie écarlate ce jour là, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un la remarque… Même un policier en train de chercher le suspect d'un homicide commis à quelques mètres de là… »

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que le rapport du coroner pouvait t'apprendre sur la manière dont le crime a été effectué. Que peux-tu me dire d'autre à partir du rapport d'autopsie, Jodie ? »

« Pas le moindre fragment d'os dans la plaie… Le coup était des plus délicat à porter et pourtant, pas la moindre fracture ou éraflure sur la cage thoracique de la victime à l'endroit où elle a été frappé. C'était un meurtre prémédité, commis sans la moindre hésitation ni le moindre sentiment, par quelqu'un qui n'en était certainement pas à son premier coup d'essai et qui avait mûrement préparé son embuscade. »

« Tu oublie un autre détail. Le coup ne lui a pas été porté dans le dos mais de face, et vu l'angle de pénétration et la position du corps sur le banc où il était assis, elle a regardé sa victime droit dans les yeux quand elle l'a froidement exécuté. Bien, maintenant dis-moi ce que peut t'apprendre le lieu où a été commis le meurtre. »

« Nous savons que le meurtre été prémédité, donc il n'a pas été choisi au hasard. On pourrait croire que l'assassin était un amateur ou un imbécile dans ce cas, puisqu'il a commis son forfait en plein jour, dans un endroit où les chances de croiser un témoin était largement supérieur à la moyenne. Pourtant personne n'a assisté au crime et la foule de gens qui est passé devant ce banc, ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'un cadavre y était installée. On ne peut en tirer qu'une seule conclusion. Le meurtrier avait planifié son crime à la seconde près. Il ne s'est pas attardé une seconde de trop auprès de sa victime. Il n'est pas demeuré auprès d'elle pour reprendre son souffle ou s'efforcer de reprendre un air nonchalant avant de finir sa « promenade innocente » dans ce parc, il n'a même pas pris la peine de vérifier si elle était bien morte. Il l'a tué en une fraction de seconde, sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre ou même de pousser un cri, aussi rapidement et avec autant de détachement que s'il avait jeté un déchet dans une des corbeilles du parc. »

« Qu'as-t-il fait ensuite ? »

« Il ne s'est pas enfui en courant puisque cela aurait inévitablement attiré l'attention sur lui. Il a donc continué de flâner dans le parc, sans se presser, avant d'aller se rendre tranquillement au gala de charité auquel il était convié et qui avait lieu à quelques rues de la sortie du parc. Il n'est arrivé ni en avance, ni en retard, non, à l'heure précise à la seconde près. Ensuite, quelques minutes après son arrivée, il a prononcé un discours devant l'assemblée. Une diatribe pour dénoncer les supplices infligés aux enfants maltraités par des parents indignes. Il était si sincère et si passionné quand il l'a fait qu'il a réussi à arracher des larmes d'émotion à un public de blasés cyniques dont la présence était plus motivé par le souci de se donner une bonne image que celui de porter assistances aux plus démunis. Il est ensuite resté pour s'entretenir avec chacun des invités. Il n'a donné à aucun d'eux l'impression de ressentir le moindre stress ou la moindre inquiétude. Cette charmante demoiselle est resté maîtresse d'elle-même jusqu'au bout… »

« Un crime quasiment parfait… Sa perfection était telle que nous ne serions probablement jamais parvenu à l'inculper ou même à la suspecter si quelqu'un ne nous avait pas devancé… Elle avait un alibi irréprochable, aucun témoin de son forfait et nous n'avons jamais retrouvé ni l'arme du crime ni la moindre trace de son forfait sur elle… De toute façon, même si on avait retrouvé le pic à glace, je te parierais ma place au FBI que nous n'aurions retrouvé, ni fibres, ni empreintes, ni traces de sang dessus… Ce sont uniquement ses aveux qui ont permis à Scotland Yard de l'incarcérer. Et c'est la seule fois où on l'a jamais vu faire preuve de faiblesse… Personne n'a pu trouver le moindre mobile pour ce meurtre, et elle a refusé de nous donner la moindre raison pouvant justifier qu'elle prenne autant de risques pour assassiner un agent du FBI en exercice. Si c'est vraiment un membre de l'organisation, comme nous le soupçonnons, elle doit au minimum jouer dans la même cour que celle qui a failli te tuer il y a quelques semaines… »

Jodie vida son verre d'un trait avant de regarder son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux avec un regard déterminé.

« Où veut-tu en venir ? Qu'elle est trop dangereuse pour que j'assiste seulement aux interrogatoires que nous lui faisons subir régulièrement, sans résultat ? »

« Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, Jodie ? Si jamais tu te retrouves face à elle, de part et d'autre d'un pistolet chargé, et que tu te trouves du bon côté de la barrière, tire. Ne fait pas preuve vis-à-vis d'elle de plus d'hésitations qu'elle n'en éprouverait à ton égard si les rôles étaient inversés. Tire en prenant bien garde de viser la tête, ne tire pas pour la neutraliser mais pour la tuer. Si tu la sous-estimes, elle ne te laissera pas de seconde chance. »

« Tu es en train de me demander d'exécuter froidement un suspect ? »

« James fera tout pour te couvrir et certifiera noir sur blanc dans son rapport que tu as agi en état de légitime défense. Si besoin est, je l'appuierais. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous me proposez d'être complices d'un meurtre que je pourrais envisager de commettre ? Je ne veux pas la tuer, pas plus que je ne veux tuer celle qui a exécuté froidement mes parents et a manqué de peu d'en faire de même avec leur fille. Je veux qu'elles payent toutes les deux pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait, mais je ne me substituerais jamais à la loi. Est-ce que c'est une façon de me mettre à l'épreuve pour voir si je suis fiable ? »

Akai ne cilla ni ne détourna les yeux face à l'expression accusatrice de sa collègue.

« Non, Jodie. Nous te connaissons mieux que ça, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Même si aux yeux de la loi, tu n'agirais pas en état de légitime défense en agissant ainsi, à nos yeux, ce serait pourtant le cas. Souviens toi de ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle. C'était loin d'être un bleu ou un incompétent, et il était aux côtés de James et de ton père dès qu'ils ont commencé à lutter contre l'organisation. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir et c'était loin d'être une proie facile, pourtant il ne s'est pas méfié de celle qui a mis fin à sa carrière quand elle s'est dirigée droit vers lui dans ce parc. Ne commets pas la même erreur. Que ce soit une lueur de haine ou de peur qui illumine son regard le jour où tu lui feras face, ne te laisse pas prendre au piège. Même si elle te supplie d'épargner sa vie, même si elle te regarde avec le même regard d'étonnement qu'une gamine jetterait à sa mère si elle s'apprêtait à l'égorger avec un couteau de cuisine, n'hésite pas. Et ne va surtout pas essayer de t'amuser avec elle. Ne va pas te mettre à lui parler de ta famille décimée par le syndicat pour la culpabiliser ou lui faire comprendre que tu n'auras aucun remords à la tuer. Non seulement, cela ne l'affectera pas le moins du monde mais elle retournera ça contre toi en un tour de main pour faire diversion, et tu te retrouveras à sa merci. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, contrairement à toi, je sais ce dont elle est capable… »

« Tu te trompes, Shu… J'ai déjà croisé sa route… »

Il n'y eut pas la moindre trace d'étonnement sur le visage d'Akai quand il se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« Je n'en aie jamais parlé à personne auparavant, pas même à James… Mais ce jour là, ce jour où j'ai trouvé mon oncle sur ce banc… J'étais arrivé en avance, alors je l'ai croisé… Bien sûr, je n'ai esu qu'après coup qu'elle venait de tuer le dernier membre de ma famille mais je l'ai vu, et elle m'a vu aussi… »

Jodie entreprît de se resservir un verre qu'elle vida aussi sec avant de poursuivre.

« Elle connaissait forcement sa cible sur le bout des doigts, donc elle devait savoir qui j'étais quand elle m'a croisé l'espace d'un instant… Pourtant il n'y a eu ni étonnement ni culpabilité pour briller dans ses yeux alors que j'arrivais, tel un grain de sable qui aurait pu enrayer cette mécanique si bien huilé qu'elle avait patiemment mise au point. Cela fait plus d'un an mais je me rappelle encore de ce regard, non pas celui d'un meurtrier mais…celui d'une petite fille qui regardait les oiseaux voler autour des arbres du parc d'un air émerveillé… Elle m'a même souri quand elle m'a vu… Je lui aie souri en retour… Je croyais que c'était le sourire chaleureux de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler les horreurs de ce monde, mais avec le recul… J'ai enfin compris que c'était plutôt le même sourire moqueur qu'Irène Adler a du adresser à Holmes quand elle lui a souhaité bonsoir sous son déguisement, tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, en s'apprêtant à lui infliger une défaite le lendemain, alors qu'elle l'avait démasqué et préparait sa fuite… Tu vois, Shu, je sais aussi bien que toi à qui j'ai affaire… Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vouloir me protéger outre mesure en me faisant perdre un temps précieux… D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-je être confrontée de nouveau à elle ? Elle est encore sous les verrous pour ce que j'en sais… »

« Elle l'était… James m'a contacté, il y a deux jours… La plus spectaculaire évasion de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre… Elle nous a filé entre les doigt à peine une journée après son dernier interrogatoire… Il l'a traqué sans relâche depuis mais elle a réussi à lui échapper, alors qu'il la poursuivait sur son propre pays, il pense même qu'elle a déjà quitté l'Angleterre… Alors prend garde, Jodie, il se pourrait bien qu'un jour prochain, tu croise de nouveau son regard… Ce jour là, je ne serais peut-être pas là pour t'épauler, alors n'oublie pas ce que je vient de te dire.»

Ecrasant sa cigarette d'un geste dénué d'émotion, Akai se leva après avoir posé sur la table l'argent destiné à payer leurs consommations. L'instant d'après, il était déjà dehors, rejoint peu de temps après par sa collègue qui venait de digérer la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Je vais réserver nos billets d'avion… Nous rentrons au Japon dès ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, le dernier d'entre eux qui est encore entre nos mains a fini par se réveiller… »

Les deux agents du FBI marchèrent côte à côte, en silence dans les rues de la ville. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'arrête brusquement.

Jodie se tourna vers Akai, puis vers ce qui avait suscité son attention. Une gamine qui regardait nonchalamment les passants en s'efforçant de paraître avoir un âge plus élevée que les quinze ans qu'on aurait pu lui donner. Plusieurs années d'expérience permirent à la partenaire d'Akai d'identifier immédiatement la profession exercée par la jeune fille, elle remarqua également les symptômes d'une dépendance prolongée à la drogue chez elle.

« Jodie ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service pendant que je prépare notre départ ? »

Sans même laisser à sa collègue le temps de lui poser la moindre question, l'agent du FBI s'approcha d'un air froid de sa future victime. Elle ne ressentit pas la moindre méfiance ni la moindre appréhension à son égard avant qu'il ne l'empoigne pour la plaquer contre le mur où elle s'appuyait. Ne prêtant aucune attention au flot d'expressions fleuries et fort peu adaptées à son âge réel dont elle l'abreuva, il lui passa les menottes en un tour de main avant de se retourner vers sa coéquipière.

« Emmène-la au commissariat du coin. Sors leur le bobard que tu jugeras le plus adapté, mais arrange-toi pour qu'il ne la relâche pas après une nuit de garde à vue tout au plus. Dis leur que c'est la fille d'un sénateur qui veut éviter un scandale, dis leur que c'est un témoin essentiel dans une affaire en cours si tu préfère, je m'en fiche. Mais assure-toi bien qu'il l'envoie dans un centre de désintoxication au lieu de l'abandonner dans la nature. Si tu peux aussi leur faire comprendre qu'ils ont intérêt à mettre son souteneur, si elle en a un, sous les verrous, quel que soit le nombre de pots de vin qu'il leur verse, s'ils tiennent à jouir de leur retraite, j'apprécierais aussi… »

Préférant s'abstenir de faire le moindre commentaire sur sa conduite, Jodie lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle se pliait à son caprice mais qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'exiger des explications plus tard. Akai posa doucement la main sur le mur où s'était appuyé celle à qui il venait probablement de sauver la vie tandis que sa collègue l'emmenait avec elle. C'était exactement au même endroit que cela s'était passé… S'appuyant à son tour sur le mur, l'agent du FBI entreprît de s'allumer une énième cigarette en se laissant emporter par les souvenirs qui le submergèrent…

----:----

Alors qu'il marchait impassible sous la pluie qui inondait les rues qui le conduisait au domicile qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, son regard prit une expression amère tandis qu'il faisait le bilan de cette journée. Trois membres de l'organisation qui semblaient être beaucoup plus proche du haut de l'échelle que du bas du ruisseau du syndicat du crime, il avait eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur trois d'entre eux et il les avait stupidement perdu… La possibilité pour qu'il puisse avoir trois fois de suite la chance de tomber sur un gibier de cet espèce dans la même journée était quasiment nulle alors envisager que cela puisse se reproduire… Echec sur toute la ligne donc… Quoique… A la réflexion, il devrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de considérer qu'il ne pouvait pas essuyer un échec de plus après un fiasco pareil… La personne qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre était à quelques mètres de lui… Elle serait probablement étendue sur le sol détrempé si elle n'était pas en train de s'appuyer sur le mur d'un des immeubles de la rue.

Son expression anéantie et l'absence de toute lueur dans les yeux désespérés qui était fixé sur une photographie en fort piteux état, qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tremblants, il n'y avait pas besoin d'années d'expérience au FBI pour percevoir les traces que la tragédie qu'elle venait de subir avait laissée sur elle.

Elle parvint cependant à se ressaisir suffisamment pour percevoir sa présence quelques instants avant qu'il ne la lui signale. Il ne cilla pas face au regard lourd de reproches qu'elle leva vers lui, se contentant d'attendre tranquillement les accusations qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à décocher impitoyablement sur lui.

Mais elle demeura muette, laissant s'installer entre eux un silence glacial qui n'était interrompu que par le crépitement de l'averse qui continuait de s'abattre sur la ville. Était-ce des larmes ou des gouttes de pluie qui s'écoulait sur ce visage désespéré qui lui faisait face ?

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchie à ma proposition ? »

Elle acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

« Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à accepter ? »

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en gardant le silence.

« Tu refuses de nous faire confiance ? Pourtant je t'ai juré qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de te retrouver si tu acceptais de nous confier ta protection. »

« Te faire confiance, Shuichi ? Pourtant tu m'as menti tout ce temps, non ? »

« C'était aussi le cas de ta sœur… »

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter la vérité qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard impassible de celui qui lui faisait face, Akemi eut un sourire désabusé.

« Oui… Il n'y avait que deux personnes dont j'étais encore proche et pourtant, elles m'ont menti toutes les deux pendant tout le temps où j'ai cru les connaître… Je suit vraiment une idiote, n'est ce pas ? »

Inspirant de toutes ses forces pour reprendre sa contenance, elle dévisagea son interlocuteur avec une expression qui contenait plus de détermination que de désespoir.

« Admettons que je te fasse confiance, après tout tu as réussi à démasquer l'un des membres de cette maudite organisation alors que sa propre sœur n'en a pas été capable… Qu'est ce qui se passerait pour Shiho si je disparaissais sans laisser la moindre trace derrière moi ? Si seulement la moitié du peu que tu m'as révélé sur eux est exacte, alors ils comprendront tout de suite ce qui s'est passé… Et ils n'hésiteront pas à éliminer tout mes proches, pour me faire payer ma fuite et pour se protéger de toute future trahisons… Et dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui arriverait à ma sœur ? Comment peux-tu croire que je vais accepter d'avoir la vie sauve si c'est au prix de la sienne ? »

« Nous pouvons aussi la protéger si tu nous y aide. »

« Admettons que tu la retrouve avant qu'ils ne la tuent… Admettons même que tu attendes de l'avoir retrouvé avant de me faire bénéficier totalement du programme de protection dont tu m'as parlé… Est ce qu'elle accepterait ton aide ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a accepté ce soir ? »

Akemi eut un sourire triste devant le silence de son compagnon.

« Si elle refuses notre aide, alors dans ce cas, je la ferais incarcérer… Je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver assez de chef d'accusation pour la mettre à l'ombre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se décide enfin à comprendre où est son intérêt… »

« C'est de cette façon que tu va l'aider ? En l'enfermant ? »

« Tu préfère la savoir morte ou en prison ? Et la durée de son séjour derrière les barreaux ne dépendra que d'elle… »

Il s'interrompît devant le geste excédé que lui fit Akemi pour le faire comprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas son opinion.

« Tu vois, Shuichi, c'est seulement ce soir que je me suit finalement rendu compte à quel point je connaissait si peu ma sœur… Mais je la connaîs suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne parviendras pas à la sauver de cette façon… Alors je vais essayer de le faire toute seule puisque je suis sans doute la seule personne sur terre qui puisse encore y arriver… J'espère seulement qu'elle m'écouteras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas… »

« Tu pense vraiment parvenir la convaincre ? Est-ce que cette sœur, dont tu as reconnu à l'instant que tu ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que tu le pensait, te fait autant confiance que tu te l'imagine ? »

Pendant un court instant, il vit pour la première fois de sa vie de la haine briller dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptais t'y prendre ? Se servir de chacune d'entre nous pour essayer de gagner ton emprise sur l'autre, quitte à nous dresser l'une contre l'autre pour ça ? Non, bien sûr… En fait dès le début, c'est de moi, et de moi seule, que tu comptais te servir pour t'emparer de Shiho… Quel intérêt je pourrais représenter pour toi puisque je te suis inutile dans ta lutte contre eux ? Depuis le début, notre relation n'avait d'autre but, n'est ce pas ? »

« Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est ce que je m'obstinerais à essayer de te protéger alors que ta sœur vient de nous échapper ? »

« Parce que je suis encore le seul moyen de pression dont tu dispose sur elle… Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu l'as cru. Je commence à comprendre vos méthodes. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Étrangement, elles me paraissent identiques à celles de cette organisation qui m'a volé ma sœur… »

Elle se rapprocha de son ex-fiancé avec une expression aussi froide que la sienne avant de prendre doucement une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs dans sa main.

« J'ai pu revoir ma sœur une toute dernière fois, et pour ce que j'en ait vu, elle aussi avait un homme dans sa vie… Curieusement on aurait pu croire que vous étiez frères… Le même regard glacial dénué d'humanité, les mêmes cheveux longs… Ah non, les siens étaient blonds et non pas noirs… Tu sais, tu devrais te les couper si tu ne veux pas qu'on vous confonde… Pendant un court instant, j'ai même cru qu'il s'agissait de toi… Décidément, nous sommes bien sœurs, il faut toujours que nous soyons attirés par les hommes que nous devrions plutôt fuir… Si j'en jugeais à la façon dont il était vêtu… On aurais cru un gigantesque corbeaux venu saisir ma sœur entre ses serres… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Akai quand elle le sentit tressaillir à ses paroles.

« Tu l'as vu ! Ne me dis pas que tu as attiré son attention ! Tu n'étais sans doute jamais censé le rencontrer… »

« Alors j'ai vu juste ? Lui aussi en fait partie… Et à voir ton regard, j'imagine que c'était loin d'être un vulgaire homme de main sans importance… Bien, c'est donc une chance que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré. Ainsi je pourrais m'adresser directement à lui pour récupérer la sœur qu'il m'a arraché avec ton aide. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, elle réussit à le mettre hors de lui. Agrippant fermement la main qui retenait une partie de sa chevelure, il la fixa d'un regard menaçant.

« Tu t'imagine que je vais te laisser te rendre tranquillement à l'échafaud ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables, Akemi. »

Sans se laisser décontenancer, elle arracha sa main à son étreinte avant de brandir sous ses yeux la photographie qu'elle tenait dans l'autre.

« Non, mais il y a une chose que je sais… C'est que celle qui est sur cette photographie était encore ma sœur quand je l'ai prise, et que si j'attends encore un peu, je la perdrais définitivement même s'ils la laissent en vie… C'est peut-être déjà le cas d'ailleurs… Je sais aussi que si c'est à toi que je m'adresse pour la retrouver, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Oh, tu es sans doute capable de me ramener celle qui s'est enfuie de mon appartement cette nuit, mais vois-tu, c'est ma sœur que je voudrais récupérer. »

Son regard se radoucit quand elle contempla à nouveau la photographie.

« Je lui avais glissé dans la poche de sa veste, ce matin… J'avais espéré qu'en la voyant, elle… Et pourtant, je viens de la retrouver accrochée au rebord d'une poubelle où le vent l'avait sans doute déposé, à moins que ce ne soit celle à qui je l'ai offert… Une photographie ratée… Et pourtant, c'est sans doute la plus belle que j'aie jamais prise… »

Levant les yeux vers Akai, elle promena doucement sa main sur sa joue avec un sourire qui exprimait plus de tristesse que de joie.

« Tu sais, Shuichi… Si je n'avais pas appris à vraiment te connaître ce soir, je croirais presque lire de l'inquiétude et de la sollicitude dans ses yeux froids… Notre relation a toujours été fondée sur un mensonge, n'est ce pas ? En fait notre relation en elle-même était un mensonge… Se pourrait-il pourtant qu'il ait fini par devenir une vérité, au moment où il était malheureusement trop tard pour que tu t'en rendes comptes ? En tout cas, il m'aura rendu heureuse tant que j'y aie cru… Comme ceux que m'as raconté Shiho pendant tout ces mois, peut-être même toutes ces années… »

L'agent du FBI demeura impassible face aux paroles douloureuses qui lui parvenaient, mais il ne parvint pas à le demeurer quand il sentit les lèvres qui les avaient prononcés se presser sur les siennes. Lorsque le dernier baiser qu'elle lui donna se fût enfin achevé, elle se retourna sans un mot avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Il tendit la main vers son épaule pour l'arrêter, mais elle l'arrêta en lui adressant les derniers mots qu'il entendrait de sa part.

« Si jamais, je venais à échouer… Promets-moi de la protéger… De protéger ma sœur… De veiller à ce qu'elle reste en vie, et à ce qu'elle reste la sœur que j'ai connud, même si je ne serais plus là pour la voir… »

Il la regarda s'évanouir dans les rues de la ville sans se retourner vers lui. Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas retenu de le faire, elle se serait rendu compte à son regard qu'elle avait sous-estimé celui qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle avec ses regrets.

Plongeant la main dans la poche de son manteau pour y récupérer ses cigarettes, il sentit entre ses doigts un objet qui ne s'y trouvait pas il y a encore quelques minutes.

Tout en s'allumant la cigarette dont il avait désespérément besoin, il contempla la photographie qu'il tenait en main. Celle de la personne qu'il lui avait tacitement promis de protéger si elle y échouait. Cette personne qui pour la première, et sans doute la dernière fois dans sa vie, lui adressait un sourire chaleureux, tandis que celle qui l'avait suscité venait de disparaître pour se lancer à sa recherche…

----:----

Ecrasant sa cigarette sur le trottoir d'un pied dédaigneux, l'agent du FBI plongea de nouveau la main dans sa poche. Mais au lieu d'en ressortir un paquet de cigarette, il en extirpa une coupure de journal qu'il déplia soigneusement entre ses doigts. Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'article relatant le suicide de celle qui avait tenté de dérober plusieurs millions de yens, il se focalisa sur le cliché qui l'illustrait. Plus particulièrement sur le visage souriant de la morte qui était étendu sur le sol, auprès d'un enfant qui la contemplait avec le même regard désespéré qu'elle avait eu dans les rues de New York quelques mois avant sa mort.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sentit pas le regard qui se posait sur lui dans la foule. Le regard de sa partenaire tandis qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer les émotions qui parcourait imperceptiblement les traits renfermés de son collègue et ami. Se sentant coupable de vouloir s'introduire de force dans son intimité, elle détourna les yeux, pour plonger la main dans le revers de sa veste. Elle en sortit un petit carnet qu'elle ouvrit pour examiner les photographies qu'il renfermait. S'efforçant de rester impassible, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en voyant son père la prendre dans ses bras aux côtés de son frère et de son meilleur ami, la seule personne figurant sur le cliché qui était encore de ce monde, mise à part la petite fille qui riait au éclat en regardant sa mère prendre la photographie.

Son regard se fit plus froid quand il se posa sur le cliché qui figurait sur l'autre page du carnet. Un cliché qu'elle avait conservé des mois après la fin du procès de celle qui lui avait arraché son oncle. Le cliché d'une femme qui avait encore le regard innocent d'une enfant qu'elle avait cessé d'être il y a bien longtemps, et qui adressait au photographe le plus tendre et le plus chaleureux des sourire. Alors qu'elle venait de décrire le plus tranquillement du monde un meurtre commis avec un sang froid que n'avait eu aucun des criminels auquel avait été confronté la nièce de sa victime. En dehors peut-être du meurtrier de ses parents…

S'emparant d'un marqueur, elle écrivit une inscription rageuse au dessus du portait de celle qui lui aurait plutôt évoqué un ange égaré en ce monde cruel qu'un des multiples démons qui le hantait…

_« Hell Angel… »_

Est-ce que sa quête de justice ne commençait pas à prendre trop d'emprise sur sa vie pour qu'elle continue de copier la moindre des habitudes de celle qui en était à l'origine, des semaines après avoir perdu sa trace ? C'est ce qu'elle se demanda en refermant son carnet avant de se diriger vers son collègue, qui venait, lui aussi, de ranger ses regrets et ses remords au fond de sa poche…

----:----

Séparé par une distance aussi large que le continent et l'océan qu'elle traversait de part en part des deux agents du FBI qui tentaient d'exorciser leurs démons, un détective qui n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il paraissait être, examinait lui aussi une photographie.

Il n'avait pas totalement menti à Haibara quand il lui avait juré qu'il n'avait pas plus examiné cet album qu'il n'avait écouté les messages posthumes laissés à sa fille par sa mère défunte. Il lui avait tout de même fallu écouter pendant une bonne minutes l'une des cassettes qu'ils avaient trouvés pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'emparer de leur contenu… Il avait procédé de la même façon pour l'album, mais cette fois il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de dérober quelque chose avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire légitime… Pour être précis, la dernière photographie que sa sœur y avait laissé.

Il était évident qu'elle l'avait prise sans réfléchir ni prendre le temps d'ajuster correctement son appareil pour mettre pleinement en valeur la scène qu'il immortalisait.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard fasciné du portrait qu'il tenait en main.

Le portrait de celle qu'il fréquentait depuis des mois sans avoir eu la chance d'apercevoir son vrai visage, au sens propre comme au figuré… A présent, il savait à quoi ressemblerait dans dix ans la fillette sur qui il était en train de veiller… Mais il avait aussi l'occasion de contempler pour la première fois l'âme qui se dissimulait derrière ce masque froid et dont il n'avait pu entrapercevoir que des facettes jusque là…

Il comprenait pourquoi Akemi s'était empressé de prendre cette photographie, de peur de ne plus jamais voir à nouveau sa sœur se dévoiler comme elle venait de le faire…

Cela devait sans doute être la seule et unique fois que le sourire de Shiho Miyano devait exprimer un tel bonheur. Pour la première fois, il voyait briller dans ce regard la lueur qu'il avait tenté d'y rallumer depuis des mois, celle de l'espérance…

L'émotion suscité par cette vision était on ne peut plus déroutante, il avait l'impression de tenir la jeune femme dans le creux de sa main tant la sensation de vie qui se dégageait de ce portrait était intense.

En fait, il avait même l'impression que le sourire de la jeune femme venait de changer légèrement pour prendre un pli moqueur. Etait-ce le même sourire aussi affectueux que sarcastique qui figurait sur le portrait que son idole avait contemplé toutes ses années ? Un sourire qui tournait en dérision son incapacité à avoir pu la comprendre mais qui rayonnait quand même de l'affection qu'elle portait au détective à qui elle fût la seule à infliger une défaite…

Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il s'imaginait la photographie où était immortalisé le sourire moqueur d'Irène Adler…

Il commençait à comprendre les raisons qui avait poussé Sherlock Holmes à conserver toutes ces années le portrait de sa meilleure ennemie, et elles s'avéraient fort éloignées de celle qu'il avait imaginé jusque là…

Rangeant avec précaution le cliché entre deux pages du carnet où il notait ses observations au cours de ses enquêtes, il se demanda s'il résisterait à la tentation de le faire encadrer…


	12. 12: Lullaby

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 12

Lullaby

Conan eut à peine le temps de ranger le carnet à l'intérieur de sa veste qu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ressentait clairement sur son dos un regard froid et calculateur brûlant de haine et de détermination, à tel point qu'il hésitait à se retourner pour connaître l'identité de celui qui le fixait ainsi.

A moins que Gin ne soit venu leur rendre visite à l'improviste, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne dans cette maison qui aurait pu instiller une telle peur en lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il est sous-évalué son état de faiblesse et qu'elle se soit glissée hors de son lit à l'improviste? C'était une possibilité qui était proche de zéro mais elle était quand même supérieure à celle que Gin ait fini par retrouver leur trace. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'elle, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul mobile au meurtre qui allait ensanglanter cette maison dans quelques instants, elle venait de le surprendre avec cette photographie à la main et elle comptait lui faire payer ce vol au prix fort.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, le détective fit de son mieux pour se donner l'air le plus innocent possible avant de se retourner…pour faire face à Ran.

Dire du détective qu'il était figé par l'étonnement lorsqu'il prit conscience que celle qui semblait désirer sa mort n'était pas celle qu'il avait crut aurait été un doux euphémisme.

Dire qu'aucun criminel assoiffé de sang n'avait suscité en lui de terreur analogue à celle qui émanait de la jeune femme qui empoignait un balai entre ses deux mains, avec visiblement l'intention de se servir de l'ustensile pour un usage aussi éloignée qu'il pouvait être possible de l'être de sa fonction première, aurait été aussi en dessous de la vérité.

En fait, la meilleure façon de décrire la scène aurait été de dire que si Shinichi avait conservé son apparence d'adulte, elle aurait été quasiment identique à celle qui avait du se produire un nombre incalculable de fois, et était peut-être en train de se reproduire à l'instant même, dans un lycée de Tokyo où les deux adolescent qui se faisaient face n'avaient sans doute jamais mis les pieds de leur vie.

A ce moment précis, toute différence qui aurait pu subsister entre un certains détective et un voleur à la renommée internationale du même âge que lui venait de s'estomper, tout deux étaient tétanisé par une frayeur aussi intense et dont les deux jeunes femmes qui en étaient la cause avaient été rendues quasiment sœurs jumelles par la colère.

« Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas… »murmura l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi avec un sourire carnassier digne de Gin tandis qu'une lueur de colère aussi froide qu'intense digne de la reine du barreau qui lui avait donné le jour illuminait son regard.

Pensant qu'elle avait enfin découvert son secret et qu'elle venait lui faire payer au centuple tout ces mois de mensonge, le détective s'apprêta à crier grâce mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps…

Compatissant avec Kogoro pour toutes les fois où il avait du être confronté à une situation identique, Conan ferma les yeux attendant avec une certaine impatience que la mort qui se précipitait vers lui, après avoir troqué sa faux pour un balai, mette fin à sa terreur.

Sentant un souffle digne d'un ouragan lui soulever les cheveux tandis que le manche de bois venait de passer à quelques centimètres seulement de son cou, il rouvrit doucement des yeux hébétés en constatant que ce jour n'était pas le dernier qu'il passerait sur cette terre.

« Aaaarghhh, il a esquivé… Conan, ne reste pas planté là, aide-moi à mettre la main dessus ! »

La stupéfaction le retenant de confier à son amie qu'il était en train d'essayer de se remettre d'un face à face avec la mort qui avait manqué de peu de lui faire avoir une attaque cardiaque à l'âge présumé de sept ans, le détective se contenta de baisser les yeux vers la cible de la vindicte de Ran tandis qu'elle détallait à une vitesse stupéfiante vers la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter il y a quelques minutes.

« Dépêche toi, il va rentrer dans la chambre d'Ai… Je ne te laisserais pas aggraver son état, elle souffre déjà suffisamment comme ça. »

Avec un geste alliant de manière étonnante la grâce la plus élégante à l'efficacité la plus redoutable, la jeune fille projeta son arme vers sa future victime, semblant oublier dans sa détermination que le manche de bois était celui d'un balai et non d'un javelot.

Ses réflexes s'avérant apparemment aussi dignes de respect que son indéniable instinct de survie, celui qui avait commis l'erreur fatale de se choisir Ran comme ennemie mortelle, esquiva le projectile qui manqua de peu de l'empaler sur le mur, véritable défi à la logique la plus élémentaire qui stipulait qu'une tige de bois, aussi peu effilée que possible, n'aurait jamais pu transpercer un être vivant, aussi petit qu'il soit.

« Conan, comment as-tu pu commettre l'erreur de laisser la porte entrebâillée ! Il n'y a pratiquement aucun obstacle pour s'interposer entre lui et Ai ! »

En effet, le responsable de la colère de la jeune fille s'était glissé en un éclair par le minuscule interstice que le détective lui avait laissé.

Celle-ci réagit de manière fulgurante à la réalisation de sa pire crainte, parcourant les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la chambre à une vitesse telle que Conan crut que son amie d'enfance s'était mis à léviter au dessus du sol, elle ramassa le balai au passage et se précipita dans la pièce. Conan se ressaisit et se lança à sa poursuite, motivé autant par sa compassion envers l'intrus que par sa crainte que la protectrice d'Ai soit une menace plus dangereuse pour elle que ce dont elle essayait de la protéger avec tant d'ardeur.

Constatant, dès son entrée dans la pièce, que Ran s'était figée brusquement au beau milieu de sa course, il se rapprocha du lit où reposait la chimiste pour en comprendre la raison. Sous le regard terrifié de la lycéenne, Ai ouvrit doucement les yeux pour constater qu'un nouvel occupant était en train de partager son lit.

« Ah, c'est toi… Tu as encore réussi à sortir de ta cage alors que je t'y avais enfermé à double tour. Décidément tu m'étonneras toujours… »

La fillette entreprît de caresser avec douceur le petit rongeur qui s'était blotti terrifié dans sa main avant de lever des yeux étonnés vers sa tortionnaire.

« Euuh, Ran… C'est très gentil de ta part de veiller avec autant de soin à ce que ma chambre reste dans un état de propreté irréprochable, mais… »

« A…Ai…Cette souris…Elle…Tu… »balbutia la jeune femme en tendant vers l'animal apeuré un doigt que l'incrédulité faisait trembloter.

« Lui ? C'est moi qui l'aie amené dans cette maison… D'habitude, je fais toujours attention à ce qu'il ne sorte jamais du laboratoire du sous-sol… Mais c'est devenu un vrai roi de l'évasion… D'ailleurs, K… Conan, si tu pouvais découvrir comment il s'y prend, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup… »

« Je vois… Eh bien… Je vois… Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, Ai ? »murmura la lycéenne après avoir mis quelques secondes à reprendre un état normal.

« Non merci, Ran. »

Rassurée par le sourire faible de sa patiente, l'amie d'enfance du détective s'éloigna de la chambre tandis que celui-ci, de son côté, se laissa tomber sur la chaise pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire les présentations ? »

« Volontiers, voici l'un des trois seuls êtres vivants sur cette terre à avoir survécu à l'ingestion d'une dose mortelle d'apotoxine. Et l'un des deux seuls qui ait pu échapper aux griffes de l'organisation en ayant la vie sauve… Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui donner un nom… Je devrais l'appeler Kudo, cela lui irait comme un gant. Quoique, cela risquerait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Ran…Mais la tentation de mettre un Kudo en cage pour le mettre à l'abri de l'organisation… »

Le détective réagit aux sarcasmes de la chimiste par un soupir blasé.

« A ce que je vois, ton état n'est pas aussi grave que je le pensait… Puisque tu trouves encore la force d'essayer de me tourner en ridicule… »

« Tu peux l'en remercier. En un sens, s'il n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais pu bénéficier de ma présence à tes côtés. »

Avec un sourire narquois, la fillette se redressa et tendit vers son compagnon la main dans laquelle était installée la souris.

« Tu n'as pas peur de me le confier ? Je pourrais l'étrangler pour lui faire payer ce que je subis par sa faute… »

Conan tendit la main pour prendre la souris en se préparant à la riposte que ne manquerait pas de lui décocher sa maîtresse. Elle ne vint jamais…

Haibara n'eut plus la force de porter le rongeur à bout de bras, au point de le laisser tomber sur le sol, en manquant de peu de le rejoindre tant son état de faiblesse l'empêchait de conserver son équilibre. Bondissant hors de sa chaise, le détective parvint à la rattraper entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule hors de son lit.

« Haibara, ton état s'empire de jour en jour…Et je ne pense pas que le sevrage en soit la seule cause. Rappelle moi ce que tu as mangé ces quatre derniers jours déjà… »

« Si je me souviens bien… Ran a réussi à me faire avaler une cuillerée de soupe, hier… Je crois bien que c'est tout… »

« Tu sais que si tu veut te rétablir, tu dois t'en donner d'abord les moyens ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le manque de talent de celui qui te prépare tes repas qui t'empêche de les prendre. L'excuse n'est plus valable, cette fois. »

« Navré, mais je n'ai vraiment pas suffisamment d'appétit pour avaler quoi que ce soit, même de la soupe. N'insiste pas, Kudo. »

Le regard de celui qui était au chevet de la fillette perdit peu à peu son expression compatissante, qui fit place à une dureté qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Ran quand elle était à la poursuite du troisième survivant du poison conçu par la malade.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquillement mourir d'inanition ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, Kudo, c'est que je ne peux pas. Ran elle-même n'y est pas parvenue alors toi… »

« Dis moi, si les rôles étaient inversés, qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire moqueur plissa les lèvres de la scientifique quand elle se fut remise de la quinte de toux qui l'avait saisie.

« Je pense que je n'hésiterais pas à t'enfoncer un tuyau jusqu'au fond de la gorge pour te forcer à t'alimenter de nouveau, mais tu n'es pas à ma place, Kudo… »

« Oh mais si tu continue d'insister, cela peut très bien changer… »

« Inutile d'essayer de m'effrayer, je sais que tu n'osera jamais aller jusque là… »

Le détective eut un rictus sadique digne de celui de sa protégée.

« Je peux aller plus loin que cela si la manière douce ne marche pas…Ne me sous-estime pas, j'ai fini par mettre à profit mes mois de fréquentation avec toi pour apprendre quelques petites méthodes capable de faire plier les plus récalcitrants. »

Mettant ses menaces à exécution devant le silence de défi qu'elles reçurent, Conan entreprît de forcer la malade à se redresser pour s'appuyer sur le montant de son lit avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec la cruauté qui illumina son regard tandis qu'il s'empara du bol de soupe qui reposait sur son chevet.

« Allez, ma petite fille, ouvre la bouche, le petit avion va atterrir… »murmura le tortionnaire avec un air faussement attendrie.

La chimiste était trop faible pour exprimer son indignation devant la barbarie dont elle était victime autrement qu'en dardant un regard de haine à celui qui lui faisait face, une cuillère à la main.

« Tu es sûre que tu pourras tenir plusieurs looonnnguues minutes à supporter cela ? Oh, on dirait que tu t'en crois capable. Bon, tu me forces à déployer les grands moyens. Je vais demander à Ran de me prêter un bavoir, le plus mignon et le plus enfantin possible et ensuite… »

« C'est bon, Kudo, tu as gagné… Gave moi comme une oie si ça t'amuse, mais arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Heureux de voir que tu devient enfin raisonnable…Allez, mon petit chaton, ouvre grand la bouche… »

« Kudo, tu ferais mieux de me laisser mourir de faim en paix plutôt que de continuer dans cette voie… Sinon tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait quand je me serais rétabli. »

« Ah, on dirait que tu redevient toi-même. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te forcer à ne plus te laisser dépérir… Je devrais continuer à m'en servir dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas ? »

Excédée par le petit sourire amusé du détective, celle qui commençait à regretter qu'il ait survécu à son poison commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais il la réduisit au silence en y enfournant immédiatement la cuillère.

« Alors ? Oses me dire que c'est aussi mauvais que ma cuisine… Je te mets au défi de le faire. »

« Dans mon état, je ne suis même plus capable de sentir la différence, tu sais… Rien de ce que j'avale n'a plus le moindre goût donc, de ce point de vue, c'est aussi mauvais que ta cuisine. »

« Bien, ça veut donc dire que tu ne feras plus de caprices pour tes repas. Autant en profiter. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de continuer de nourrir la fillette qui avait délaissé son expression récalcitrante pour un prendre un air résigné.

« Tu sais, ma mère m'as dit un jour qu'elle aurait aimé m'offrir une petite sœur… A l'époque, bien sûr, j'avais refusé… J'avais déjà Ran pour remplir ce rôle, et ça me suffisait largement. Mais maintenant je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qui m'aurait attendu si elle avait été jusqu'au bout de son idée. »

« Tu ne sais même pas mon âge, je pourrais très bien être ton aînée si j'étais ta sœur. »

« C'est vrai… Mais maintenant, je suis certain que ce ne serait pas de beaucoup… »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Le détective eut une grimace moqueuse.

« Tu n'es plus la seule à garder secrète ce qu'elle sait, maintenant. Bon, où est ce que j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, je disais qu'à présent, je suis en mesure de savoir si j'avais eu raison de refuser de ne plus être fils unique à l'époque. »

« Et.. ? Tu aurais accepté ou non ? »

« Eh bien, si j'en juge à celle que j'ai en ce moment pour remplir ce rôle, je dirais qu'elle aurait été très vite insupportable et que je n'aurais plus eu une seule seconde de paix dans ma vie… Après tout, contrairement à toi, je l'aurais subi chaque jour de ma vie pendant des années… mais d'un autre côté, cela aurait aussi eu ses avantages, je pense… »

« Lesquels ? »

« Par exemple, les moments où ça aurait été son tour de me subir… Un peu comme ce qui se passe en ce moment… »

« Kudo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que cette conversation a un autre but que celui de me faire ouvrir la bouche pour y engouffrer cette cuillère ? »

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrait avant de le comprendre… Moi qui espérais que ça n'arriverais qu'à la fin du repas. »

Baissant sa cuillère avec une expression aussi désespérée que celle d'un monarque qui aurait dû poser son sceptre après son abdication, Conan soupira devant le silence obstiné qui avait commencé à s'installer. Allait-il devoir se remettre à la traiter comme la gamine dont elle avait l'apparence ? Apparemment non, puisqu'elle rouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la discussion.

« Je peux te dire, en toute connaissance de cause, que tu as eu raison de refuser… »

« Oh ? Tu reconnais enfin qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait te supporter comme je le fais ? Si on m'avait dit que tu le ferais… »

« Pour ce que je lui aie apporté dans sa vie, Akemi aurait pu se passer d'une petite sœur… »

Laissant passer l'occasion de faire passer une cuillerée de plus dans son gosier, le détective soupira devant l'air mélancolique de sa patiente.

« Tu sais, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas connu, mais si j'en juge à ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle… Que ce soit les enregistrements de ta mère ou cette album, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais regretté d'avoir eue une petite sœur… Alors, ne regrette pas qu'elle en ait eue une… »

La petite sœur d'Akemi s'abstint de remercier sa nourrice pour ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il n'eut plus à s'y prendre de manière détournée pour continuer de lui donner son repas. Ce qu'il décide de prendre comme un signe de gratitude.

Voyant que se forcer à avaler était plus douloureux pour elle qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il prit la peine de s'interrompre à plusieurs reprises pour la laisser se remettre, si bien que le repas s'éternisa. La soupe qui était encore chaude quand ils avaient commencé était devenue glaciale avant qu'il ne s'achève, ce qui ne sembla guère gêner celle qui l'ingurgita tant son état l'avait rendu incapable d'apprécier ce qu'on lui avait préparé.

Reposant le bol vidé de son contenu sur la table, Conan s'apprêta à aider celle qui en avait bénéficié à se recoucher mais il s'arrêta avant de le faire tant le regard avec lequel elle le fixait était désespéré.

« J'ai vraiment l'air si pitoyable, Kudo ? »

Le détective s'abstint de lui dire que la seule fois où son état de santé avait eu l'air plus préoccupant était le moment où il l'avait sorti du véhicule du professeur cette fameuse nuit où elle s'était retrouvé face à face avec ses anciens collègues.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« C'est ce qui se reflète dans ton regard, Kudo… De la pitié… Je déteste la pitié… »

« Tu préfèrerais y voir de l'indifférence ? »

« Non… Je préfèrerais y lire de l'inquiétude… De l'inquiétude non pas pour moi, mais pour toi en imaginant ce que je pourrais te faire subir pour agrémenter mes journées… Ou au moins de la frustration pour tout ce que je refuse de te donner… Que ce soit l'antidote temporaire ou les informations que tu désir étant avoir sur eux… »

L'expression incrédule de Conan face à ses paroles fut apparemment si comique qu'elle parvint à lui arracher un faible sourire amusé.

« Euuh… Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'essayer de susciter autre chose chez ceux que tu connais ? Pardon, au moins chez moi, vu que je sais que tu es capable de le faire avec les autres… »

« Une chose face à laquelle on ressent de la peur ou de la colère ne quitte pas facilement votre esprit… Une chose dont on a pitié, on se contente de lui sourire tristement, dans le meilleur des cas, on lui dit qu'on compatit pour elle… Mais au final, on cherche juste à s'en débarrasser pour ne plus la voir troubler sa conscience et sa petite vie… »

Voyant que son interlocuteur venait de se lever et avait commencé à s'éloigner du lit, Haibara ferma les yeux en soupirant. Visiblement, il confirmait pleinement ses propos puisqu'il l'abandonnait après avoir fait sa bonne action du jour… Mais le contact de deux mains sur ses épaules la poussa à les rouvrir pour se tourner vers celui qui avait contourné le lit pour s'installer à côté d'elle de l'autre côté.

« Tu sais, il y a d'autres sentiments qui retiennent les autres dans votre esprit… Après tout, tu n'a jamais hais ou craint Akemi et pourtant tu ne l'as pas oublié, non?»

« C'est vrai… Mais la culpabilité est aussi efficace que la peur ou la haine pour ça… Et si je suis heureuse de me souvenir d'Akemi, je ne peux pas dire non plus que je le sois de me sentir coupable pour sa mort… »

« Est-ce que c'est uniquement de la culpabilité que tu ressens pour elle en ce moment ? »

« Non, bien sûr… Et toi, Kudo ? Est-ce que tu ressens uniquement de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de moi et de ma sœur ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'a toujours poussé à m'aider comme tu le fais maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non… »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu ressens ? »

Pour toute réponse, le détective entreprit d'essayer de la serrer entre ses bras, oubliant qu'elle était incapable de se maintenir en équilibre sans s'appuyer sur le montant du lit. Aussi plus que d'exprimer ses sentiments, le principal résultat de son geste fut de faire basculer la chimiste, qui s'effondra sur ses genoux.

« Pardon, Ai… Je ne voulais pas… »marmonna le détective atterré en commençant à la relever.

« Ne bouge surtout pas… La situation me convient parfaitement… »

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais, Kudo, comme détective, même si tu te débrouille plutôt bien, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, comme garde-malade aussi, même s'il y a des progrès à faire… Mais comme meuble, tu es parfait… »

« Haibara… »

« Tu es quelqu'un de très confortable… »

« Je ne sais pas comment je doit prendre ce compliment, si c'en est un… »

« Tellement confortable que je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste digestive dans cette position… »

« Haibara, je suis au regret de t'apprendre que la position est beaucoup moins confortable pour moi qu'elle l'est pour toi… »

« Dommage pour toi… Prends ton mal en patience, je ne tâcherait de ne dormir qu'une heure ou deux…Ou peut-être plus… »

« Quoi ! Non mais tu n'espères quand même pas… »

« Je ne pourrais pas bouger d'un millimètres, même si je le voulait… »

« Je peux t'y aider, tu sait… »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Il y a des moments où je me passerais très bien de ton aide… Alors soit gentil. Pour une fois, dispense-toi de m'aider ou attends au moins que je me soit endormie pour le faire. »

« J'espère au moins que tu es suffisamment épuisée pour que je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps… »

« Je sens que je vais essayer de ne pas me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil tout de suite… Après tout, cela fait bien longtemps qu'un garçon n'a pas essayé de partager mon lit, et pour une fois que je sois à peu près certaine qu'il ne profitera pas de la situation, je peux bien me permettre de le faire, moi… »

Le sourire moqueur d'Ai fut plus innocent que sarcastique quand elle vit son compagnon devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

« Oui, je crois que je vais me permettre d'en profiter, mais je te défends d'en faire autant… »

« Si j'essaye de le faire quand même, est ce que cela te décidera à cesser de te servir de moi comme oreiller ? »

« Peut-être…ou peut-être pas… Tu n'as qu'à essayer pour le vérifier… »

Le pli des lèvres de la chimiste s'élargit devant l'expression mortifiée du nouvel accessoire de sa literie.

« Allez, Kudo… Dis toi que la prochaine fois que tu tomberas malade, je te permettrais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, d'en faire autant avec moi… Je te lirais même une histoire pour que tu t'endormes plus vite, si tu veux… »

Le détective leva les yeux vers le plafond avec une expression suppliante.

« Combien de temps va tu remettre ça sur le tapis ? C'est Ran qui avait eue cette idée, et je n'ai pas osé lui refuser… »

« Alors tu n'oseras pas me refuser ce petit caprice, non ? »

Voyant au regard de son compagnon qu'il venait de capituler pour cette fois, la scientifique ferma les yeux avec une expression sereine.

« Avant que je m'endorme, est ce que tu pourrait au moins répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure ? Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi ? Essaye de ne pas me faire basculer de nouveau lorsque tu y répondras… A mon avis, la moquette de cette chambre est moins confortable que toi… »

« Si je te disais que je n'en sais rien moi-même, je suppose que la réponse ne te conviendrait pas ? »

« Au contraire… Comme ça, je pourrais imaginer la réponse qui me conviendra le mieux… »

« Et quel est la réponse que tu préférait entendre ? »

« Je te révèlerais l'identité de celui qui est à la tête de l'organisation avant de te la dire… »

« Donc, je ne la connaîtrais jamais, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, je suppose que ça ne te convient pas ? »

« Au contraire… Comme ça, moi aussi, je pourrais imaginer la réponse qui me convient le mieux… »

Ouvrant les yeux pour lancer un regard étonné vers Conan, Haibara se mit à lui rendre le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui adressait.

« C'est dommage que personne ne soit là pour prendre une photographie de cette scène… J'aurais tant voulu la rajouter à l'album que ma sœur m'a donné… »

« Oui, c'est dommage… Tu m'en aurais donné un exemplaire au moins ? »

Clignant des yeux lorsqu'une vague de lumière les aveugla en illuminant la pièce, les deux adolescents se tournèrent stupéfait vers une Ran souriante, un appareil photo à la main.

« Ran… Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu es là ? »balbutia un Shinichi paniqué.

« Juste assez longtemps pour avoir pu m'emparer discrètement de l'appareil photo posé sur la commode derrière moi et pour m'en servir juste à temps… Si la photographie est réussie, je crois que je vais en garder un exemplaire moi aussi. »

Conan se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son secret était encore intact.

« Mais quand même, Conan… Je t'avais bien demandé de ne pas profiter de son état… »

« C'est elle qui a insisté ! »hurla le détective pour se disculper, de peur de subir le même sort que la souris qui avait failli partager son nom, sans avoir autant de chance qu'elle.

« Vraiment ? C'est vrai, Ai ? »

Fixant d'un air suppliant la chimiste, l'ami d'enfance de sa future tortionnaire manqua de s'étrangler de fureur en constatant qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à garder le silence.

« Même si c'était le cas, je ne croit pas que la situation le gênait beaucoup… Au contraire…»

Fermant les yeux pour éviter de lire dans le regard de son juge le verdict impitoyable qu'il allait rendre avant d'appliquer lui-même la sentence, il les rouvrit en entendant le rire de Ran résonner dans la pièce.

« Oh Conan, si tu voyais ta tête… Shinichi faisait la même quand ma mère le réprimandait pour m'avoir entraîné dans ses bêtises. Ne me dit pas que je te fais si peur que ça ? »

_« Eh bien… Il faut avouer que tu es parfois sa digne fille, tu sais… »_

Mais cette dernière phrase, il se contenta de la penser.

Sentant sa vision se brouiller de nouveau, Ai cligna des yeux pour mieux distinguer celui contre qui elle était blottie. Ses traits demeuraient flous mais elle parvenait quand même à percevoir son air gêné tandis qu'il réajustait ses lunettes.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais le laisser s'en aller, non ? Il n'a pas le cœur de te faire partir et tu en profites, petite rusée… »

La scientifique ramenée en enfance se tourna vers Ran dont le visage amusé commençait à se perdre dans un tourbillon de couleur.

« Il sera toujours à toi, alors tu peux bien me le prêter un peu jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... »

Ces paroles… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de les avoir déjà prononcées auparavant, il y a si longtemps ?

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris, il va falloir que tu t'endorme pour que je puisse le récupérer… Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution… »

Les taches colorées qui gravitaient autour de la jeune fille avaient commencé à prendre une teinte écarlate… On aurait dit que des larmes de sang avaient commencé à couler sur les yeux fatigués de la fillette… Mais la couleur, loin de rendre la vision plus inquiétante lui paraissait au contraire en renforcer la chaleur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ses cas là ? Quand une petite fille refuse de s'endormir, qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour la convaincre de le faire ? »

Répondant elle-même à sa question, la jeune femme entreprit de se mettre à chantonner une berceuse d'une voix douce.

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles de la chanson résonnaient dans la pièce, répandant sur leur passage la chaleur des sentiments de celle qui la chantait, les couleurs qui imprégnait la scène avaient enfin cessé leur manège.

Mais bien des choses avaient changés entre-temps. Depuis quand les longs cheveux de Ran avaient une teinte aussi rouge que du sang ? Et avait-elle jamais eu besoin de porter des lunettes comme elle le faisait en ce moment ?

Et Conan… Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait tant vieilli d'un seul coup ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avoir dérobé l'une des gélules contenant l'antidote temporaire qu'elle avait conçu ? Non, impossible, même si ça avait été le cas, des rides n'auraient pas pu apparaître sur son visage comme c'était pourtant le cas… Son antidote n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'effets secondaires…

Tiens… Voilà que sa tête s'était mise à dodeliner tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Papa ? Tu dors ? Maman, c'est raté ! C'est lui qui s'est endormi et pas moi… Je vais pouvoir le garder.»

La fillette se tourna d'un air triomphant vers sa mère qui s'était contenté de lui sourire d'un air attendrie. A ses côtés se trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui tirait la manche de sa longue robe écarlate avec une moue boudeuse.

« Maman… Pourquoi est ce que papa la prend aussi souvent dans ses bras ? Il ne le faisait pas autant avec moi… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Akemi, Shiho a toujours été sa petite préférée et nous n'y pouvons rien… Un jour, je suit sûre qu'elle arrivera à me le voler complètement et non pas juste quelques heures… Mais tu ne vas pas être jalouse pour ça, hein ? Tu prendras soin de ta petite sœur, Akemi ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, maman… »

« Et tu continueras de le faire, même si je suis partie ? »

La fillette eut soudain un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dit ça, maman ? Tu vas partir ? »

« Peut-être ma chérie… Peut-être… Je préférais que ça ne soit pas le cas mais… »

« Tu nous emmèneras avec nous si tu part ? »

« Bien sûr que oui… Sauf si je vais trop loin pour que vous puissiez me suivre… Si c'est le cas, je te confie ta petite sœur, Akemi… »

« Mais tu ne partiras pas, hein ? Et puis même si tu partaits papa serait toujours là pour s'occuper de nous, alors ne t'inquiète pas… »

La scientifique serra sa fille contre elle en s'efforçant de lui dissimuler ses inquiétudes.

« Tu sais, Akemi… Je crois que si je venais à m'en aller, votre papa disparaitrait avec moi… »

« Mais tu ne partiras pas, hein ? »

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autre choix, tu sais… Mais même si ça arrivait, dit à ta sœur que je ne vous aie jamais abandonné… D'ailleurs… J'ai une meilleure idée, je crois que je vais lui laisser quelque chose derrière moi… Quelque chose qui le lui fera comprendre… Si je n'ai pas le temps de le lui donner, tu pourras le faire à ma place ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, maman… Mais je préférerais que tu restes là et que tu n'aies pas à laisser de message derrière toi… »

La jeune femme se pencha vers sa fille en souriant tendrement avant de lui montrer quelque chose.

« Regarde ta sœur, Akemi… Elle est en train de s'endormir elle aussi… »

Shiho vit en effet un voile d'obscurité tomber petit à petit sur la scène… Il l'avait totalement recouverte quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. La dernière chose dont la fillette se rappela avant de sombrer dans l'oubli fut l'inquiétude exprimée par le regard de sa mère quand elle aperçût la personne qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre.

Même après que cette scène, qu'elle avait totalement oubliée pendant de longues années, lui soit revenue à l'esprit, elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir de l'identité de celui ou de celle qui était venu interrompre l'un des derniers moments de tendresse qu'elle avait partagé avec ses parents.


	13. 13: je veux rentrer à la maison

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 13

Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Se frottant du revers de la main les yeux qu'il venait d'ouvrir, Conan étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il prit conscience de la crampe qui devait attendre patiemment depuis des heures le moment où il se réveillerait pour l'assaillir. Combien de temps avait-il dormi dans cette position pour ressentir une telle souffrance?

Trop longtemps, c'est la seule chose dont il était certain. S'apprêtant à étirer ses jambes pour laisser se dissiper petit à petit le mal qui les rongeait, le détective s'interrompit avant même d'avoir commencé son geste quand il prit conscience qu'en le faisant, il avait de fortes chances de réveiller celle qui reposait encore sur ses genoux repliés…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son calvaire…Non, en fait pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle dormait d'un air serein. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un tel sourire, si ce n'est peut être sur cette photographie qui demeurait dissimulée entre deux pages du carnet rangé dans la poche de sa veste.

Résistant à la tentation de la sortir de sa cachette pour comparer la jeune femme qui y figurait à la petite fille à qui il l'avait dérobé, il se contenta de soulever avec délicatesse l'une des mèches de cheveux auburn qui avait glissé devant ses yeux clos. Contrairement à ce qu'il escomptait, le mouvement infime ne suffit pas à la sortir de son sommeil, mais peut-être qu'après tout, il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi… Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser être heureuse encore quelques minutes ? La douleur n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'elle lui avait paru si elle lui donnait l'occasion de contempler sa protégée assoupie dans un tel bonheur…

Il ne se souviendrait jamais combien de temps, il demeura ainsi, écartelé entre une douleur lancinante et l'attendrissement… Mais il finit néanmoins par capituler aux sollicitudes de son corps, sans pour autant se résoudre à troubler le repos de la fillette.

Aussi s'y prenant de son mieux pour ne pas l'éveiller, il la souleva délicatement pour la reposer avec douceur sur le lit. Commençant à s'écarter le plus silencieusement possible de la dormeuse, il dû cependant faire face à un obstacle de taille dans sa tentative de quitter la chambre puisque les mains de son occupante s'agrippèrent brusquement à celui qui la partageait avec elle, le faisant basculer sur le lit. Si les membres de l'organisation était soudainement venue rendre visite à leur ex-collègue durant sa convalescence, son visage aurait sans doute arboré une expression semblable à celle qui crispait les traits de celui qui se retrouvait littéralement nez à nez avec elle.

« Haibara…Euuh, tu es réveillée, n'est ce pas ? »

La question, balbutiée de manière à être quasiment inaudible à toute personne qui se serait trouvé dans la pièce en dehors de celle à qui elle s'adressait, n'eut d'autre résultat que de lui faire légèrement plisser les yeux, sans les lui faire ouvrir pour autant .

S'efforçant de rester le plus silencieux possible, le détective tenta de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte de la fillette, mais il s'interrompit brutalement quand elle commença à remuer en gémissant, réduisant ainsi un peu plus la maigre distance qui les séparait encore.

Faisant de son mieux pour garder son sang froid et ne pas paniquer à la possibilité que Ran pénètre brusquement dans la pièce et le découvre dans une position aussi embarrassante, le prisonnier de la chimiste se concentra pour envisager les différentes manière d'appréhender la situation.

Bon, dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne dormait pas et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de la forcer à le laisser s'écarter d'elle en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Dans la mesure où elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour faire semblant d'être assoupie, quelques instants d'observation attentive devaient être plus que suffisant pour savoir si elle était consciente ou non. Malheureusement, Shinichi se retrouva très vite forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait certaines situations où même le meilleur des détective a un certain mal à déployer dans toute son étendue le sens aigu de l'observation qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut en temps normal.

A moins qu'il ne soit pas en état de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour interpréter dans un sens ou dans l'autre les signes qui lui auraient permis de déterminer avec certitude s'il y avait une réalité derrière le sommeil apparent de la malade.

Malade qui s'avérait apparemment contagieuse puisque, à moins que la température de la pièce se soit brusquement mise à augmenter, il semblait bien qu'elle lui ait fait don de sa fièvre. Inspirant profondément pour essayer de faire revenir à un rythme normal les battements de son cœur, le détective attribua son état à la panique que devaient inévitablement susciter les deux seuls dénouements possibles qui pouvaient clore la situation s'il ne trouvait pas une solution.

Dans le meilleur des cas, elle faisait semblant et Ran viendrait finalement dans la pièce pour une raison ou une autre et le surprendrait dans cette position ambigüe, dans le pire, elle était réellement endormie et il préférait ne pas envisager sa réaction si elle s'éveillait brusquement.

Bon, la meilleure manière d'éviter de faire face à l'une ou l'autre des deux alternatives était de la forcer à mettre fin à cette comédie, si elle ne dormait pas, ou de la pousser doucement à sortir de son sommeil, s'il n'était pas simulé.

Quel serait la manière la plus efficace de la faire réagir de façon à lever le doute sur son état ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait tout du moins lui faire perdre inévitablement sa concentration, permettant ainsi à son prisonnier de la percer à jour ?

Un sourire plissa les lèvres du détective… Oui, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle reste passive face à cela, et si elle dormait réellement, bien peu pour que cela suffise à l'éveiller.

« Haibara… Je te promets que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de faire semblant de dormir, je vais me faire un plaisir de profiter de la situation. Et ce n'est pas du bluff alors ne soit pas bornée… »

La seule réaction suscitée par l'ultimatum fût de faire resserrer son étreinte à la chimiste. Le détective avala péniblement sa salive lorsqu'il sentit son nez effleurer doucement le sien. Soit elle le mettait au défi de mettre ses menaces à exécution, soit elle dormait réellement et la situation venait d'empirer. Dans les deux cas, sa tentative venait d'échouer lamentablement.

Retenant sa respiration pour éviter que son souffle ne vienne à la réveiller si ses pires craintes s'avéraient justifiés, Conan croisa les doigts pour qu'elle se lasse de son petit jeu au plus vite si elle s'était éveillé en même temps que lui.

Outre le désir pressant de rétablir le plus vite possible l'alimentation de son organisme en oxygène avant d'étouffer, il se rendit très vite compte qu'il devait résister à une autre tentation… Il y avait moins de quelques centimètres pour le séparer des lèvres franchies par le souffle qui continuait impitoyablement de lui chatouiller les narines, manquant de peu de le faire éternuer… Et le désir de montrer à la fillette que ses menaces ne s'avéraient pas aussi vaines qu'elle se l'imaginait n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Se décidant à tenter le tout pour le tout, il se décida à trancher l'alternative en faveur de la possibilité que son inconscience était feinte.

Pas un trait du visage de la chimiste ne tressaillit lorsque ses lèvres commencèrent à effleurer les siennes. Frémissant à la douceur auquel il devait littéralement faire face, le détective croisa fermement les doigts en espérant de tout son cœur que, cette fois encore, son interprétation de l'attitude d'une personne suspecte allait s'avérer exacte.

Le léger grincement de la porte d'entrée suffit à faire voler en éclat ses résolutions en même temps que le peu d'appréhension qui lui restait qu'elle puisse s'éveiller si elle dormait réellement. S'écartant brutalement de la dormeuse, Conan se rendit très vite compte que la précipitation lui avait fait oublier un léger détail, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres pour le séparer de l'extrémité du lit… La douleur occasionnée par le choc lui rappela définitivement l'existence des dures lois de l'apesanteur…

Après avoir médité quelques instants sur la difficulté qu'il y avait parfois à sentir le contact de la dure réalité, il finit par se redresser en frottant l'arrière de son crâne endolori, pour se retrouver de nouveau nez à nez avec l'occupante du lit.

« Haibara, tu…es…réveillé ? »

« Dans la mesure où j'ai encore la force de garder les yeux ouverts pour me délecter de ce spectacle affligeant que tu m'offres, je dirais que oui, les possibilités pour que je ne dorme plus sont nettement plus élevées que la moyenne, Kudo. »

« Je veux dire… Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour que tu n'ais pas eu le temps de te relever, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir pu assister à la vision de ta chute, hélas… Pourquoi cette question ? »

S'efforçant de garder l'air le plus dégagé possible face au regard suspicieux de la chimiste, son garde malade se contenta de fermer les yeux en arborant un sourire gêné suffisamment idiot pour dissiper la méfiance du plus paranoïaque des observateurs.

Un léger toussotement dans la direction de la porte de la chambre acheva de dissuader la criminelle de pousser plus en avant son interrogatoire.

« Professeur ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Eh bien, Shinichi, cela fait des années que j'habite ici… »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire… »

L'expression intriguée du vieux savant suffit amplement à témoigner que non.

« Je vous avait bien dit que mon absence ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine, non ? Ou bien est ce que je me suis trompée ? »

Les deux enfants sortirent de leur surprise face à la présence du savant pour pousser un soupir. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte…

« Non, c'est juste que j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que vous deviez rentrer… »

« En fait, je suis rentré hier soir mais Ran m'as dit que vous étiez déjà endormies et que vous aviez besoin de repos alors… »

Haibara dévisagea son tuteur d'un air inquiet.

« Elle ne s'est pas montré trop sévère avec vous ? »

« Trop sévère ? Ah, elle a exigé avec beaucoup d'insistance que je prenne plus de précautions pour ne pas que tu reste seule quand je dois m'absenter aussi longtemps de la maison, mais en dehors de ça… »

Un soulagement visible passa dans le regard des deux protégés de l'inventeur.

« J'imagine qu'elle vous a mis au courant, à propos de l'état de santé d'Haibara… »

« Bien sûr… En fait c'est la première chose dont elle m'a parlé… D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il s'est amélioré… »

La chimiste se contenta d'acquiescer en détournant le regard du visage inquiet du voisin de Shinichi.

« Tant mieux… Je m'en serais voulu si jamais… »

Un silence gêné fit place à la phrase inachevée du professeur.

« Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles mieux…Ah tant que j'y pense, les composants que tu m'avais réclamé avant mon départ sont arrivés ce matin. Je suppose que dans ton état, tu n'auras guère l'occasion de les utiliser pour le moment mais… »

Dissimulant son angoisse de son mieux, Conan jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu face à la chimiste qui était apparemment resté impassible.

« Ah oui… Les composants pour…l'antidote… Ils sont enfin là… Kudo ? Je peux te laisser t'en occuper avec le professeur ? Je n'en ait plus besoin…pour le moment…»

Se retenant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, le détective fit discrètement signe au savant intrigué qu'il lui expliquerait de quoi retournait la situation une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, et l'arrivée de Ran dans la pièce allait leur en donner l'occasion.

« Bien, à ce que je vois, tout le monde est réveillé… Si vous êtes enfin rassuré sur son état, professeur, est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seule ? Elle a besoin de calme… »

L'inventeur ne chercha même pas à résister aux regards insistants que lui adressèrent conjointement Shinichi et son amie d'enfance.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre se fût refermée derrière eux, la laissant seule avec la malade, la jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son front.

« Bien, la fièvre n'est pas complètement tombée mais il y a quand même eu une nette amélioration par rapport à avant-hier. Si les choses continuent d'évoluer de cette façon, tu devrait être bientôt rétablie, Ai. »

Faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son scepticisme, la fillette acquiesça d'un signe de tête au diagnostic.

« D'ailleurs, on dirait que tu retrouve déjà ton appétit. À moins que ce ne soit Conan qui ait bénéficié de cette soupe que je t'avais préparé hier?»

« Non, j'ai... Il a réussi à me la faire avaler... »

Ran se mit à sourire à sa malade en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Il s'est tellement inquiété pendant tout ce temps, tu sais… Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi…Enfin j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien… »

« Non… »

« Et toi ? Jusqu'à quel point est ce que tu tiens à lui ? »

« …C'est un ami… En fait le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu... »

_« Et même ça, juste ça, je n'ai jamais osée lui avouer… »_

« Et c'est tout ? Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus que ça pour toi… Il y a même eu des moments où j'ai cru que tu étais jalouse de moi pour ça… »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais pu être jalouse ? Je sais que tu ne me l'aurais jamais volé… Après tout, tu as déjà Shinichi, non ? »

Ran garda un silence gêné face à la fillette. En partie parce que ses paroles venaient de raviver cette blessure que le vide laissé par l'absence du détective lui avait infligée, en partie à cause de l'expression mélancolique de son regard.

« Si tu n'as pas répondue à ma question, tu n'as pas niée que je pouvais avoir raison… Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre après tout… Mais si je ne me suis pas trompé, je crois que tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments tant que tu en as l'occasion… Sinon, il se pourrait bien qu'il finisse par être trop tard et que tu regrettes de ne pas les lui avoir confié quand tu le pouvais encore… »

« Et si je sais que de toutes façons, ils ne seront jamais réciproques, alors à quoi bon ? »

« Tu n'as aucun moyen de vraiment le savoir si tu n'essaye pas… peut-être que cela pourrait être le cas, contrairement à ce que tu crois… »

« Peut-être, oui… Peut-être que Conan pourrait ressentir la même chose que moi…Un jour… »

_« Mais les sentiments de Shinichi pour toi ne changeront jamais… Tu vois, l'une de nous deux doit forcément souffrir pour que l'autre soit heureuse… Alors pourquoi essayes tu de me faire croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi ? Parce que tu ne peux pas le savoir, bien sûr… »_

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu n'essayes pas ? »

« Tu était déjà aux côtés de Shinichi quand tu avais mon âge… Non, en fait tu étais déjà avec lui bien avant cela… Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Il ne peut pas t'oublier et tôt ou tard, il finira par revenir et à ce moment là, je suis certaine qu'il te diras enfin les mots que tu espère tant entendre de sa part… »

« Merci, Ai… Mais pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça ? Parce que tu crois que ça sera la même chose pour toi et Conan ? Tu sais, les choses sont plus compliquées que cela… Les sentiments que deux personnes éprouvent l'une pour l'autre ne restent pas forcément les mêmes avec les années… je l'ai longtemps cru moi aussi mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mes parents se connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps que moi et Shinichi… Ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient amoureux et se sont mariés… Mais au bout d'un moment, ils se sont séparés… J'ai cru que cela ne durerait pas, qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par vivre ensemble de nouveau, cela fait des années que je fait tout ce que je peux pour ça mais… Parfois, je me demande si je ne dois pas accepter la réalité, les choses ne redeviendront jamais telles qu'elles étaient avant… On ne peut pas forcer une personne à en aimer une autre toute sa vie, alors deux personnes… »

« Pourtant tu continue d'essayer de les réconcilier, non ? »

Prenant la main de la fillette dans la sienne, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Parce que même si je sais que j'ai peu de chance de voir mon rêve se réaliser, je continue quand même de vouloir qu'il se réalise. Ce n'est pas forcément pour ça que j'ai raison de continuer à espérer. On a beau se dire qu'il faut laisser ceux qu'on aiment trouver le bonheur qu'ils aimeraient avoir et non pas celui qu'on aimeraient qu'ils aient, c'est toujours dur de l'accepter. Tout comme ça a été dur pour moi d'être forcée de choisir entre mon père et ma mère… Mais j'ai quand même du le faire. J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient heureux tout les deux… Mais pour que l'un le soit, il fallait inévitablement que l'autre souffre alors j'ai fini par choisir papa…parce que je savais que ce serait lui qui souffrirait le plus s'il me perdait… Maman le savait aussi et elle m'a laissé faire alors qu'elle aurait pu m'en empêcher… »

« Oui… Ils ne pouvaient pas t'avoir tout les deux… Alors tu as bien fait de choisir celui qui avait le plus besoin de toi… »

« Et toi, Ai ? Est-ce que tu dois choisir toi aussi ? »

La fillette tressaillit.

« Le professeur ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu as été séparé de tes parents… Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes de la même famille… Alors peut-être que… Toi aussi, tu as du choisir entre un de tes deux parents et que tu n'as pas été capable de le faire… C'est peut-être pour ça que tu vis chez le professeur, parce que tu préfères attendre qu'ils se réconcilient en vivant chez quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de devoir faire souffrir l'un d'eux… »

« Mes…mes parents sont…Ils sont… A cause de moi… Ils sont… Tout les deux…»

Percevant l'anxiété grandissante de la petite fille qui s'était mise à trembloter à côté d'elle, Ran commença à la serrer doucement dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais… S'ils sont séparés, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, et si on te demande de choisir de n'en rendre qu'un seul d'heureux, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas répondre… On ne devrait forcer personne à faire un tel choix… Je te comprends, tu sais. Même maintenant, il m'arrive de me demander si j'ai bien fait d'avoir pris cette décision… Peut-être que si j'avais attendu comme toi, ils se seraient réconciliés… »

Baissant les yeux vers la malade, Ran les écarquilla d'horreur en voyant qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en haletant, ayant visiblement de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La jeune femme paniquée commença à la secouer légèrement mais le regard fixe de la gamine figée dans une expression terrifiée suffit à lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait plus percevoir ce qui l'entourait…

----:----

« Inutile d'essayer de te cacher plus longtemps, petite rusée… Je finirais bien par te retrouver… »

Resserrée contre elle-même au fond du placard de la pièce, la fillette faisait de son mieux pour ne pas glousser devant les tentatives infructueuses de sa mère pour trouver sa cachette. Elle pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait à travers les fentes de la paroi de bois qui la dissimulait à la vue de sa mère sans se faire remarquer, et elle sentait qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser encore longtemps avant d'être découverte.

« Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps… J'espère au moins que tu ne t'ait pas caché au fond du placard. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'aie dit à propos des monstres qui s'y abritaient pour se cacher de la lumière ? Ils vont t'attraper si tu y restes trop longtemps… »

La petite Shiho jeta bien un coup d'œil inquiet dans la pénombre qui l'entourait mais elle parvint à se convaincre que son père avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que les monstres n'existaient pas.

« Attention, Shiho… Si tu te mets à rire ou à pleurer, ils vont t'entendre…Et à ce moment là, je t'entendrais aussi… »

Retenant son souffle en voyant sa mère se rapprocher du placard avec un sourire triomphant, la gamine se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle venait de s'arrêter en cours de route. La curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, elle se rapprocha d'une des fentes lumineuse pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Sa mère ne paraissait plus du tout amusée… On avait même l'impression qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose… Mais de quoi ?

« Shiho, si jamais tu es là… Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire… Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne doit surtout pas crier, ni même pleurer. Si tu ne veux pas que les monstres t'attrapent, ne fait surtout pas un bruit. Tu as bien compris ? Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, n'oublie surtout pas ce que vient de te dire ta maman. Ne crie pas, et ne verse pas une seule larme si tu ne veux pas qu'ils t'entendent….»

Est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire peur pour la faire sortir ? Si c'était le cas, ça ne marcherait pas, la seule chose que la fillette avait besoin de retenir pour l'instant c'était un petit rire joyeux qui la faisait se trémousser légèrement. Mais il se dissipa petit à petit quand elle entendit un lointain bruit de pas résonner dans le couloir. Quelqu'un se rapprochait… Est-ce qu'Akemi était enfin rentrée de l'école ? Non, ce n'était pas elle, il y avait plusieurs personnes… Ou alors est ce que son père était revenu à la maison avec elle ?

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser rentrer trois personnes dans la pièce. Seule l'une d'entre elles était visible pour la fillette dans sa position, et elle n'osait pas en bouger, de peur de se faire remarquer.

Non, ce n'était pas son père, ou alors il était venu avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu… Il était immense, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse voir un jour quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Il se tourna dans sa direction, et le regard glacial qu'il sembla lui adresser la fit frissonner. Est ce qu'il l'avait vu ?

Il venait de sourire, mais loin d'apporter la joie sur son passage, l'expression satisfaite de ce visage encadré par des cheveux blonds qui, sans être excessivement longs, lui parvenaient quand même jusqu'aux épaules, terrifiait la fillette aussi bien que sa mère, même si cette dernière parvenait mieux à dissimuler son anxiété.

Shiho se rappela le jour où elle avait aperçu un chat dévorer un oisillon dans le jardin de la maison, juste avant qu'il ne le fasse, il l'avait eu un regard identique à celui de l'inconnu. Pourquoi portait-il ce long manteau d'un noir d'encre ? Et qu'est ce qu'il tenait dans sa main ? Elle ne se rappelait plus du nom de l'objet mais elle se souvenait en avoir vu un identique sur le bureau de sa mère…Enfin, elle se rappelait surtout de la réprimande sévère qu'on lui avait faite quand elle avait essayé de l'attraper pour jouer avec.

« Alors, tu as fini par me retrouver ? »

« Sincèrement, Helen… Tu pensais sérieusement que tu parviendrais à nous échapper ? Tu es très loin d'être idiote alors comment as-tu pu croire les promesses de ce cher James ? N'essaye pas de nier, je sais tout de la proposition qu'il t'a faite de t'aider à quitter le syndicat… »

Qui était cette personne qui venait de parler ? Ce n'était pas l'homme en noir, elle n'avait pas vu ses lèvres remuer… Et si elle ne pouvait pas voir celui qui parlait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur malgré l'amusement qui perçait dans le ton de sa voix… Cette voix… Elle l'avait déjà entendu, est-ce qu'il était déjà venu à la maison auparavant ? Elle se rappelait de tout ces gens effrayants qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui s'était mis à leur rendre visite régulièrement, il devait en faire partie…

« Oh, je savais qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que tu nous retrouve mais je pensait quand même que tu mettrais plus de temps que ça… »

« Tu pensait vraiment que tu pouvais te fier au FBI pour te dissimuler ? Après toutes ces années, tu aurais quand même dû apprendre qu'ils étaient loin d'être en mesure de sauver quelqu'un une fois que j'avais signé son arrêt de mort… Ils n'y sont jamais parvenu bien longtemps jusque là, pourquoi aurais-tu été l'exception qui confirme la règle ? »

« A t'entendre, je n'en ait plus pour bien longtemps à vivre… Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes tous revêtus comme si vous portiez déjà le deuil de votre future victime?»

« Il ne peut pas y avoir de tenue plus adaptée quand on assiste aux funérailles de quelqu'un, non ? Tu devrais te sentir flattée qu'on fasse preuve d'autant de prévenance à ton égard… »

La mère de la fillette réajusta calmement une mèche de ses longs cheveux auburn en adressant à son visiteur un sourire sarcastique quasiment identique à celui qui s'afficherait sur le visage de sa fille des années plus tard.

« J'apprécie la délicatesse mais j'estime que tu t'y prend un peu trop en avance à mon goût… Je ne suis pas encore morte, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… »

« Certes mais ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, Helen… Et contrairement à ce que tu imagines, les ciseaux des parques ne sont pas entre mes mains mais les tiennes pour l'instant. Si tu te décides à redevenir raisonnable… »

« Par exemple, en collaborant de nouveau à VOS recherches ? »

« C'est l'évidence même… Mais si tu commences déjà par nous dire où est ce que nous pourrions trouver ta fille, ce serait déjà un bon début… »

Une lueur d'effroi passa dans le regard d'Helen.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui faire subir ? »

« Tu pense que je vais la tuer devant toi pour te faire expier ta trahison ? Oh, Helen, je ne suis quand même pas aussi barbare… Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, et cela s'applique aussi à la chair de ta chair… »

« Oui, bien sûr, tu ne vas pas la tuer… Tu vas te contenter d'en faire un membre de ton organisation… Quelqu'un qui n'hésiteras pas à massacrer des milliers d'innocent sans le moindre remords si tu estimes que cela peut t'être utile… Pour quelles raisons est ce que je devrais m'inquiéter vraiment ? »

« Tu savais dès le départ que les choses finiraient de cette façons, non ? Si vraiment, ce n'est pas le cas, il est un peu trop tard pour te mettre à ouvrir les yeux… Allons, nous n'aurons pas à attendre bien longtemps pour récupérer Akemi, elle sera rentrée ici dans moins d'une heure… Tu ne vas quand même pas la priver de sa petite sœur en plus de la priver de sa mère ? »

« Je préfère savoir mes filles mortes plutôt que d'imaginer que tu vas détruire leur vie à petit feu pendant les années à venir… »

« Bien, dans ce cas, les choses seront plus simples… Il me suffit de procéder avec toi de la même manière que l'as fait Sherlock Holmes avec Irène Adler. Je vais tranquillement incendier cette maison où tu as cru sottement que tu serais à l'abri, ensuite il me suffira de chercher dans le premier endroit où te seras précipités avant même de t'en être rendue compte… Et si ça ne marche pas… Eh bien, ce ne sera pas moi qui aura fait périr une de tes filles à petit feu, Helen… »

Cette fois, l'effroi de celle qui faisait face à l'organisation s'exprima à travers toute sa personne et non plus son seul regard.

« Je te jure que j'ignore où elle se trouve ! Il ne te servirait rien de la tuer, alors je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça ! »

La fillette retint son souffle devant le silence glacial qui s'installa dans la pièce.

« Tu parais sincère avec nous, pour une fois, alors je veux bien croire que tu ignore dans quel endroit de cette maison elle se trouve… Mais nous savons, toi comme moi, que tu ne te séparerait jamais de tes filles, même pour les confier au FBI comme tu l'as fait stupidement avec ta propre vie, alors elle ne doit pas se trouver très loin… Je suis sûr que si tu l'appelles, elle se précipitera tout naturellement dans tes bras… Et c'est bien ce que tu vas faire, n'est ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme enfonça ses ongles dans ses mains en gardant obstinément le silence avec un regard déterminé.

« Je vois, eh bien, puisque tu le prend sur ce ton… Gin, aide cette jeune personne à exprimer avec plus d'enthousiasme sa tendresse maternelle. La seule chose que j'exigerais de toi, c'est qu'elle reste en vie…Pour le moment… »

Sans hésiter un seul instant, l'homme qui avait tant effrayé Shiho tout à l'heure tendit le bras, pointant l'objet métallique qu'il tenait en main vers sa mère. L'instant d'après, un bruit ténu évoquant à la fillette celui d'un bouchon d champagne s'éjectant du goulot de sa bouteille résonna dans la pièce. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendue ce bruit, elle avait vu le visage de sa mère s'illuminer mais cette fois au contraire, il se crispa dans une expression de souffrance tandis qu'elle agrippait son bras. Une lueur d'horreur passa dans le regard de sa fille avant de faire place à l'étonnement… Pourquoi la robe de sa mère s'était-elle mise à déteindre brusquement, laissant s'écouler un liquide de la même couleur écarlate sur le sol ? Sa mère avait toujours adoré les élégante robes rouges dont elle était revêtue, était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait l'air si triste ? Parce qu'une de ses robes préférées s'était mise à déteindre si soudainement?

Devant le silence obstiné de sa victime, Gin pressa une seconde fois l'une des extrémités de l'objet qu'il tenait en main si fermement. Le bruit résonna de nouveau et cette fois, celle qui lui faisait face tomba à genoux devant lui. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, la jeune femme continua néanmoins d'adresser un regard méprisant à ses bourreaux.

« Vraiment, Helen… Tu seras toujours aussi bornée… Bien, puisque je vois que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d 'avis pour le moment, il est inutile que je reste plus longtemps ici… mais il serait quand même cruel de ma part de t'ôter tout espoir… Alors Gin, continue, mais essaye de la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible, et si elle se décide enfin à ne pas laisser deux orphelines derrière elle, épargne la…

« Tu n'as même pas le courage d'assister à la séance de torture que tu as toi-même ordonné ? »

« Helen, lorsque tu continuais de collaborer avec nous, est ce que tu prenais la peine d'assister à l'agonie des rats de laboratoire que tu torturais pour tes recherches ? Pas que je sache, ton temps était bien trop précieux pour ça. Eh bien, il en est de même pour moi… »

Les pas de celui qui quittait la pièce avait à peine commencé à résonner que le bruit terrifiant qui avait déjà troublé le silence s'était déjà mis à retentir de nouveau, trois nouvelles fois, coup sur coup.

La fillette regarda fascinée sa mère qui était à présent étendue sur le sol de tout son long. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si malheureuse ? Sa robe avait beau continuer de déteindre, elle n'avait pas virée au rose pâle pour autant, bien au contraire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rouge… Elle s'était même agrandie au point de commencer à recouvrir le sol de la pièce.

Et ces dentelles qui venaient d'apparaître et qui avait commencé à s'allonger sur le sol en direction du placard, comme elles étaient élégantes…

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, maman ? Tu n'as jamais été si jolie… Si Akemi et papa te voyaient maintenant, ils diraient qu'aucune autre maman ne pourrait être aussi belle que toi, alors pourquoi tu es triste ? Hein, maman ? »_

Mais petit à petit, l'étonnement fit place à de la tristesse dans le regard de l'enfant tant les souffrances de sa mère semblaient être intenses… Et pourtant, la douleur avait beau paraître insoutenable, elle garda le silence jusqu'au bout… C'est à ce moment là que leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui d'une mourante en larme et de sa fille qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les siennes.

Faisant de son mieux, pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa découverte à son tortionnaire, Helen se contenta de durcir le regard avec lequel elle fixait sa fille, comme pour lui ordonner silencieusement de rester à sa place en respectant la consigne qu'elle lui avait donné.

S'efforçant de ne pas verser une larme devant l'agonie de celle dont l'intensité du regard l'avait fait instinctivement se recroqueviller au fond du placard, la petite Shiho ne parvint pourtant pas à empêcher un hoquet de s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblotantes.

Dressant l'oreille, l'homme en noir se désintéressa de sa victime et se rapprocha lentement de la cachette où était blottie sa fille, le sourire qui plissait ses lèvres s'était élargie, laissant paraître ses dents. Shiho ferma les yeux, espérant dans son désespoir que ce geste suffirait à dissiper la vision d'horreur qui s'approchait lentement d'elle, avant de les rouvrir quand la lumière inonda la pénombre où elle était réfugiée.

Sans prononcer un mot, celui qui venait d'écarter la mince paroi de bois qui le séparait de sa proie tendit sa main pour la saisir. Profitant du fait que plus rien ne s'interposait entre elle et sa mère, et ayant compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se cacher plus longtemps, la fillette se précipita vers elle.

L'homme ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il ne se pressa pas non plus pour la récupérer, comme s'il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'aller bien loin de toutes façons.

Elle essaya de serrer dans ses bras celle qui lui avait donné le jour, mais la mourante l'écarta violemment en la repoussant sur le sol.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fait ça maman ? P…pourtant, j'ai fais comme tu m'avais dit, je n'ai pas pleuré… Alors pourquoi…. »

Incapable de résister au regard suppliant de sa fille, la jeune femme tendit faiblement le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux. Mais ce geste ne suffit pas à dissiper les souffrances que le spectacle de son agonie suscitait chez elle…

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour que sa mère arrête d'être triste ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour ça ?

« E…et puis tu sais… Tout ce rouge… Ca te rend encore plus jolie qu'avant… R…regarde, même la bague que t'avait donnée papa est devenue aussi rouge que tes beaux cheveux alors, ne soit pas triste, maman… Ca me fait mal de voir que tu es aussi triste… »

Faisant de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle, Helen murmura faiblement les derniers mots qu'entendrait sa fille de sa part.

« Shiho...Enfuis-toi d'ici…avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent…Fais ça pour ta maman, si tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse… »

La fillette secoua la tête pour faire comprendre à la mourante qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais la sensation d'un souffle caressant sa nuque la fit se retourner…pour faire face au regard amusé de celui qui l'avait débusquée de sa cachette.

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'enfuir, petite, tu sais ? Tôt ou tard, je finirais par te retrouver… »

Gin tendit doucement la main vers sa proie terrifiée qui avait commencé à reculer avant de s'interrompre quand il sentit le contact poisseux des bras de sa dernière victime se refermer sur sa jambe pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Plus amusée qu'irritée, il se contenta de l'écarter du pied sans lui témoigner plus d'attention que cela, avant de se retourner vers celle qui avait profité de son inattention pour se précipiter vers la porte entrouverte. Dans sa panique, elle se cogna à une table basse qui s'était interposé entre elle et l'unique issue de la pièce, mais elle se releva aussitôt sans prêter attention ni à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, ni au liquide poisseux qui s'était échappé de la bouteille qu'elle venait de renverser sur elle dans sa chute.

Courant à perdre haleine, elle traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, n'osant pas se retourner, de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de celui qui avait tant fait souffrir sa mère. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par tourner légèrement la tête derrière elle, pour se débarrasser de la sensation terrifiante de sentir le même regard froid lui transpercer le dos de part en part… A son grand soulagement, personne ne s'était lancé à sa poursuite, mais la peur la gagna de nouveau quand elle entra en collision avec un obstacle qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir arriver…

« Shiho ? »

Levant les yeux en entendant son nom, la fillette rencontra le regard étonné de celui qu'elle avait tant attendu tandis qu'elle était terrée au fond de ce placard. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre des monstres qui se dissimulaient dans l'ombre et qui l'assaillaient parfois dans ses cauchemars avant qu'elle ne s'éveille dans ses bras.

« P…papa ! Maman est…Elle est… »

« Calmes-toi mon trésor… Là, n'aie pas peur et dis moi ce qui est arrivé à ta maman… »

Prenant doucement sa fille dans ses bras, le professeur Miyano entreprit de la serrer contre lui pour la calmer, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le liquide rouge et poisseux qui imprégnait sa robe et dégoulinait sur le sol.

« Shiho, qu'est ce qui vient de t'arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es couverte de sang !»

Le savant terrifié examina sa fille pour tenter de localiser la blessure qui avait pu être à l'origine d'une telle hémorragie avant de s'interrompre quand il sentit l'odeur qui l'embaumait.

« Du Sherry… Ce n'était que ça… Combien de fois est ce que je devrais dire à ta mère de reboucher sa bouteille après s'être servie un verre quand tu es dans les parages ? Je parie qu'elle est très en colère parce que tu as encore renversé une de ses bouteilles en courant dans la maison, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu t'enfuyais? »

La fillette secoua la tête, sans avoir pour autant la force de décrire la scène auquel elle avait assisté.

« Non ? Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ta mère a fait un malaise pendant quelle buvait et tu es couru pour chercher de l'aide ? »

« Oui… Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un pour aider maman… Elle… elle a très mal et… »

« Est ce que tu as oublié que ton papa est médecin ? Pourquoi aller chercher de l'aide ? Ta maman n'as besoin de personne d'autre que moi. »

Caressant doucement la tête de sa fille tandis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, le scientifique parcourut doucement le couloir pour se diriger vers la pièce d'où il avait vu sortir le précieux fardeau qu'il portait. La fillette commença à avoir peur mais elle se sentit très vite rassuré par la présence réconfortante de son père auprès d'elle. Il avait toujours réussi à la protéger et protéger sa maman, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'y arrive pas cette fois, n'est ce pas ?

N'est ce pas ?

----:----

S'éveillant en sursaut, la petite Shiho jeta un coup d'œil terrifié autour d'elle, encore hantée par les images du cauchemar dont elle venait d'émerger. Loin de se dissiper, ses inquiétudes s'accrurent de plus belle en constatant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu la pièce où elle se trouvait, pas plus qu'elle ne se souvenait de la manière dont elle y était arrivé… Pourquoi était-elle ici au lieu d'être dans sa maison avec ses parents et sa sœur ?

Petit à petit, la dure réalité s'imposa à elle, ses parents étaient partis depuis bien longtemps et sa sœur avait fini par en faire autant, la laissant seule…

Si Akemi avait été là, elle se serait précipité vers sa petite soeur pour la rassurer à la place de ses parents, lui dire que c'était encore et toujours le même cauchemar qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits depuis le jour de l'accident qui les avait emporté… Depuis le jour de l'accident… Non, en fait cela avait même commencé quelques jours avant qu'il ait eu lieu… Pendant longtemps Shiho avait crût à cause de cela que c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient partis, les abandonnant toutes les deux… En temps normal, Akemi aurait été là pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un accident… Mais à présent, Akemi n'était plus là, elle non plus…

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la chaise à côté de son lit, Shiho aperçût la veste qui était posée dessus et surtout, elle aperçût le téléphone qu'elle contenait et dont les touches brillaient dans le noir. Tendant une main tremblante vers l'appareil, elle s'en empara et entreprit d'en presser les touches en murmurant les paroles de cette comptine… Cette comptine qui avait résonné un jour dans son cauchemar et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'entendre chaque nuit de sa vie…

Quelques instants plus tard, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille pour entendre à nouveau cette fameuse voix… Celle de la dernière personne à avoir parlé à sa mère… Cette personne qui lui avait arraché tout ce qu'elle avait et qui avait continué de la faire souffrir pendant toutes ces années…

Lorsque la communication fût enfin établie et qu'elle entendit son interlocuteur demander d'une voix intriguée ce qu'elle lui voulait, elle murmura d'une voix bégayante cette éternelle complainte de l'enfant abandonnée.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison… »


	14. 14: If only I could turn back time

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 14

If only I could turn back time…

Retirant délicatement la tasse de thé qui reposait entre les mains de la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé de la maison, Conan la posa sur la table basse avant d'attraper le manteau qui reposait sur l'un des fauteuils pour en recouvrir doucement sa propriétaire.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Ran pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée, il se dirigea en soupirant vers les escaliers de la maison. Une fois qu'il eut fini de les parcourir d'un pas traînant, il tapota légèrement sur l'épaule du savant qui avait commencé à s'assoupir tandis qu'il était resté assis en haut des marches à l'attendre.

« Aucune amélioration ? »

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée même si son sommeil est de plus en plus agité…Ca commence à m'inquiéter, Shinichi… »

« Allez vous reposer, professeur, vous n'avez pas à veiller toute la nuit… Si je sens que je ne pourrais plus tenir bien longtemps, je viendrais vous réveiller pour que vous me remplaciez… »

Le voisin de Shinichi retira ses lunettes pour se frotter ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Tu n'es pas encore en âge de passer une nuit blanche, Shinichi… »

« Et vous n'êtes plus en âge de le faire, professeur alors… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il m'est déjà arrivé de me priver de sommeil une semaine entière pour achever un prototype. »

« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils leur arrivent si souvent d'exploser quand vous les mettez en route… »

Toussotant d'un air gêné sous le regard amusé du détective, le vieux scientifique finit par se lever en s'abstenant de répondre à la dernière remarque qui venait de lui être faite.

Un léger grincement dans le couloir les poussa à se retourner, pour faire face, ébahis, au regard impassible d'une petite fille qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

« Tu viens juste de te réveiller ? »balbutia Agasa en faisant de son mieux pour lui cacher son inquiétude.

La fillette se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Est-ce que tu veut quelque chose, Ai ? Un verre d'eau peut-être ou bien… »

« Je veux juste rentrer à la maison… »

« Mais Ai, tu es déjà chez toi… »

Secouant la tête, elle se rapprocha doucement du professeur avec une expression apathique.

« Non… Ce n'est pas ma maison, ici… Où est Akemi ? Où sont papa et maman ? Ils vont venir me chercher bientôt ? »

Le savant attristé tendit doucement la main vers la malade pour la laisser retomber à mi-parcours d'un air impuissant devant le regard accusateur avec lequel elle le scrutait.

« Ils sont tous partis, hein ? Et ils ne reviendront plus jamais me chercher, c'est ça ? Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont abandonné ? Pourquoi est ce que vous les avez tous tués, hein ? »

Lâchant le téléphone portable qu'elle serrait encore entre ses doigts tremblants, la protégée du professeur entreprît d'agripper faiblement sa blouse sans cesser de lui murmurer la même question.

Ramassant son téléphone, qui venait de glisser à ses pieds, Conan leva un regard désespéré vers son voisin qui avait un air de plus en plus mortifié. Mais la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux du détective laissa instantanément la place à une terreur irrépressible quand il baissa les yeux sur le téléphone…et le numéro qui s'y affichait… Ce numéro qui avait continué de l'obséder même après que plusieurs semaines se soient écoulées depuis l'affrontement avec Vermouth où il l'avait entendu pour la toute première fois.

Serrant le poing, il maudit l'imprudence qui lui avait fait oublier sa veste dans sa chambre lorsqu'il avait réussi à convaincre Ran d'en sortir pour prendre un peu de repos. Il avait envisagé les pires possibilités sur ce qui pouvait arriver si la chimiste restait seule dans son état mais celle qui venait de se réaliser, la seule à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé, les surpassait toutes…

S'efforçant de dissimuler ses appréhensions, il se rapprocha doucement d'Haibara avant de poser prudemment la main sur son bras.

« Ai ? »

Constatant son absence de réaction face au nom par lequel il venait de l'appeler, Conan prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'attirer son attention.

« Shiho ? »

La fillette se tourna lentement vers lui en le dévisageant d'un air méfiant.

« A qui est ce que tu viens de téléphoner, Shiho ? »

Plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer son interlocuteur et le téléphone qu'il brandissait dans la pénombre du couloir, elle garda le silence en s'enfonçant dans un air absent.

Conan poussa un soupir avant de détourner les yeux en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, se demandant quel serait la meilleure solution à adopter pour faire face à la situation. Aurait-il le temps de se mettre à l'abri et de prévenir tous ses proches d'en faire autant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Elle n'avait guère eu le temps de révéler grand-chose à ses ex-collègues mais vu son attitude, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle leur ait au moins donné l'adresse du professeur, et si c'était le cas… Le mieux était sans doute d'éviter de faire des conclusions trop hâtives, il devait attendre de savoir avec exactitude le contenu de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec leur ennemi commun mais malheureusement, elle ne semblait guère en état de lui en faire part pour le moment… Et il était bien possible que lorsqu'elle serait enfin redevenue elle-même, elle n'ait aucun souvenir de ses faits et gestes durant la crise.

Le détective s'apprêta à envoyer son poing frapper le mur du couloir pour évacuer sa frustration face au caractère insoluble de son problème mais il fût interrompu par la voix désespéré de la fillette tandis qu'elle semblait murmurer quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

La prenant par les épaules sans prendre attention à l'expression décontenancée qu'il suscita par ce geste, il répéta de nouveau sa question en espérant qu'il serait cette fois en mesure d'en comprendre la réponse. Elle vint sous la forme de deux syllabes qu'elle balbutia d'un ton quasiment suppliant…

« Papa ? »

Relâchant son étreinte, le détective estomaqué regarda sans réagir la gamine qui avait commencé à jeter des coup d'oeils paniqués autour d'elle, sans cesser de répéter le même appel à l'aide d'une voix implorante. Réagissant à la situation de la manière qu'il jugea la plus approprié, le professeur se pencha vers elle et la souleva en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

« Papa ? Tu es revenu me chercher ? »

« Oui, petite, je suis revenu… »

Levant les yeux vers celui qui la tenait contre lui, elle eût un sourire joyeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait bien de son père. Il était revenu pour la sauver, elle et sa maman… N'étaient-ils pas tout les deux en train de parcourir le couloir de leur maison ensemble ? Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte entrouverte de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, la fillette tressaillit en voyant l'homme en noir pointer vers son autre parent le même objet qui avait tant fait souffrir sa mère.

Mais elle poussa très vite un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il baissa le bras sans sourciller lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire. Se blottissant contre celui qui avait réussi à faire reculer les monstres une fois de plus, elle tira la langue d'un air effronté à l'homme qui ne lui faisait plus peur à présent. Loin de s'en offusquer, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et porta à ses lèvres le goulot de la bouteille que la fugitive avait fait basculer dans sa fuite pour la vider du peu qu'elle contenait encore.

« Gin… Est-ce que tu ne ressens pas la moindre honte en faisant subir un tel affront à ce nectar ? Ce n'est pas de l'alcool bon marché qui s'avale en une lampée, au contraire, on doit bien prendre le temps d'en apprécier chaque gorgée si on veut le déguster comme il mérite de l'être… »

L'assassin se contenta de hausser les épaules face aux reproches du nouveau venu.

« Ah le Sherry… Ta mère en était folle, tu sais ? Elle a même réussi à me transmettre son addiction après notre mariage. Je ne sais pas si c'est le hasard ou la providence mais il ne pouvait sans doute pas y avoir de meilleure façon pour toi de recevoir ton baptême, ma petite Sherry… Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle comme ça, au moins ? »

Le savant caressa d'un air attendrie la tête qui venait d'acquiescer à sa question avec un sourire.

« Brave petite… Bien, et si nous allions voir ta maman, maintenant ? »

Franchissant d'un pas tranquille les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du corps de son épouse, il s'agenouilla pour l'examiner sans lâcher sa fille.

Posant l'index et le majeur sur le cou de la jeune femme qui était devenue aussi blanche qu'un linceul, il releva la tête vers Gin d'un air satisfait.

« Parfait, je vois que tu as su t'en tenir strictement aux instructions que je t'avait donné… Décidément, j'ai pris la bonne décision lorsque je t'ai choisi pour m'accompagner aujourd'hui. »

Aucun signe de reconnaissance ne s'afficha sur le visage impassible du criminel, il estimait visiblement que sa compétence n'avait aucun besoin d'être reconnue et que la vérification auquel venait de se livrer le scientifique était superflue.

« Il a fait très mal à maman, tu sais… »

« C'est normal, ma chérie. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de le faire. Ta maman a essayé de nous abandonner, toi, moi et Akemi… Elle voulait s'enfuir loin de ton papa en trahissant ainsi sa confiance… »

« Maman voulait partir et nous laisser tout les trois tout seuls ? »

« Oui mon trésor, mais rassure-toi, je serais toujours là pour veiller sur vous…Même s'il est possible que nous nous voyions moins souvent qu'avant… »

Les traits de la gamine se crispèrent en une expression de tristesse tandis qu'elle recommençait à hoqueter.

« Alors Akemi et moi allons être toute seules ? Maman va partir et toi tu va partir aussi ? C'est pour ça que maman avait l'air aussi malheureuse tout à l'heure ?»

« Oui, Shiho… Elle était triste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus longtemps avec nous… Mais tu ne dois pas verser de larme pour elle. Après tout elle méritait d'être triste puisqu'elle voulait trahir ton papa et l'abandonner… D'ailleurs j'espère que tu n'essaieras pas de faire comme elle, sinon tu sais ce qui pourrait t'arriver… Et tu ne voudrait pas souffrir autant qu'elle, n'est ce pas ? »

Une lueur de satisfaction illumina les yeux qui scrutaient le visage apeurée de la gamine quand elle secoua la tête, avant de faire place à de la mélancolie quand ils se détournèrent d'elle pour se poser sur sa mère.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ta maman est encore plus belle maintenant qu'avant ? Jamais sa couleur préférée ne s'est aussi bien mariée avec la beauté de celle qui s'en était revêtue… »

« Oui, elle serait contente si elle pouvait se regarder dans la glace maintenant… »

Souriant tristement aux paroles naïves qu'il venait d'entendre, le scientifique posa délicatement sur le sol celle qui les avait prononcés avant de se tourner vers Gin.

« Gin, est ce que tu veux bien l'emmener dehors et la surveiller pendant les derniers instants que je passerait avec mon épouse ? »

L'expression irritée de l'assassin témoignait amplement du fait qu'il n'exécutait pas la tâche qui lui était confié de gaité de cœur, mais il prit néanmoins la main tremblotante de la gamine dans la sienne.

« N'aie pas peur ma chérie, il ne te fera aucun mal… Sauf si tu cherches à t'enfuir… J'insiste sur ce point, Gin. Je tiens à la récupérer exactement dans le même état où je te l'ai confié. »

Jetant un dernier regard désespéré à ses parents la petite Shiho ne chercha pas résister quand le subordonné de son père la traîna hors de la pièce sans faire preuve de beaucoup de ménagement. Avant de franchir la porte pour la dernière fois, elle remarqua la silhouette d'une femme assise dans un fauteuil, mais le nuage de fumée dont elle était entourée l'empêcha de distinguer ses traits.

« Belmotte, est ce que tu peux sortir de la pièce aussi s'il te plait ? Mais reste dans le couloir, je te rejoindrais bientôt… »

Se penchant pour écraser dans un petit récipient de verre le petit bâtonnet enflammé qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, l'inconnue acquiesça silencieusement avant de se lever et d'emboîter le pas à son collègue.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le seuil de la maison, l'assassin relâcha la fillette et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur les marches qui conduisait au perron de la demeure avant de sortir une boite de la poche de son manteau. Il en extirpa un petit bâtonnet blanc identique à celui que sa collègue avait en main tout à l'heure et le porta à ses lèvres avant de l'enflammer. La fillette observa intriguée le nuage de fumée recraché par l'homme dont les yeux plissés regardaient d'un air absent les alentours.

Sa mère avait toujours pris garde de ne jamais personne se laisser aller au vice qu'elle partageait aussi bien avec son époux qu'avec ses deux subordonnées, aussi le spectacle demeurait empreint d'une certaine nouveauté pour l'enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'avéra cependant insuffisant pour détourner son attention de la question qui revenait de façon lancinante dans son esprit.

« Excusez-moi… Mais est ce que vous savez ce que papa est en train de faire avec maman en ce moment ? »

L'homme en noir baissa les yeux vers son interlocutrice comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler de sa présence.

« Il doit être en train de la tuer, j'imagine… »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Ca veut dire que ta mère est en train de mourir, gamine… »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire mourir ? »

Écrasant sa cigarette d'un air excédé, il s'en alluma une autre sans prononcer un mot, espérant que celle dont il avait la garde en ferait autant.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Poussant un soupir, il tendit sa cigarette vers le sol pour désigner quelque chose à la fillette. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit un insecte parcourir la marche sur laquelle reposait ses pieds, elle se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près mais la chaussure de l'assassin s'abattant sur le petit être dans un craquement sec l'empêcha de le distinguer bien longtemps.

« Voilà ce que c'est que de mourir, gamine. »

Estimant que son geste avait été amplement suffisant pour répondre aux interrogations de la petite curieuse, il s'éloigna de quelque pas avant d'être interrompu de nouveau par la petite voix ténue.

« Il ne bouge plus… C'est normal ? »

« Oui c'est normal. Quand on est mort, on ne bouge plus et on ne parle plus… Si tu pouvais essayer d'en faire autant, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup… »

Visiblement l'irritation qui avait percé dans le ton de sa voix avait réussi à dissuader celle à qui il s'était adressé de continuer son interrogatoire. Malheureusement pour lui, elle revint à la charge l'instant d'après…

« Et… Ca fait mal de mourir ? »

« Ca dépend de la façon dont tu meurt. Par exemple, si c'était moi qui te faisais mourir, tu n'aurais pas le temps d'avoir mal. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait si mal à maman tout à l'heure ? »

« Parce que ton cher papa m'a demandé de ne pas la tuer et je n'allait pas lui désobéir… »

S'asseyant sur l'escalier à son tour, il commença à en tapoter les marches des doigts d'un air énervée, se demandant s'il parviendrait encore longtemps à continuer d'obéir à son supérieur si sa fille continuait de lui taper sur les nerfs comme elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire.

« Et après ? Est ce qu'on a mal quand on est mort ? »

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire de courir le plus vite possible vers l'issue du jardin et saisir le prétexte au vol pour la tuer et prétendre ensuite qu'il l'avait empêché ainsi de lui fausser compagnie… L'idée était tentante mais il doutait que son supérieur accorde la moindre créance à l'explication qu'il lui fournirait pour la mort de celle qu'il lui avait confié…

« Non gamine. Quand on est mort, on ne peut plus avoir mal… En fait on ne ressent plus rien…C'est la même chose que quand tu dort sauf que cette fois, tu ne te réveille plus… C'est assez clair cette fois, au moins ? »

Elle garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes qui apparurent à son compagnon comme un véritable soulagement. Soulagement qui s'avéra malheureusement de courte durée.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi encore ? »marmonna l'assassin excédé en se tournant vers elle.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me tuer alors ? S'il vous plaît… »

La surprise lui fit relâcher sa cigarette qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

« Est-ce que tu as bien compris ce que je viens d'avoir tant de mal à t'expliquer, au moins ? »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

« Et pourtant tu voudrais que je te tue ? »

« Si maman meurt, elle ne pourra plus me parler ni me prendre dans ses bras, non ? Et papa m'as dit qu'il allait partir et me laisser toute seule… Quand j'essaye de penser à ce que ce sera d'être toute seule, sans papa ni maman, ça me fait mal… Et ça me fera encore plus mal quand je serait vraiment toute seule…Alors si vous ne m'avez menti et qu'on n'as plus mal du tout quand on est mort, c'est mieux de mourir que d'avoir mal, non ? C'est agréable de dormir et vous m'aviez dit que mourir, c'était pareil… Alors j'aimerais bien mourir… »

« Je croyais que tu avais une sœur… »

La petite fille ramena ses genoux contre elle avant d'y enfouir sa tête, ne laissant émerger que ses yeux.

« Elle sera triste, elle aussi, quand elle verra que papa et maman ne seront plus là avec nous… Elle aura mal comme moi… Vous pourriez me promettre de la tuer quand vous aurez fini de le faire avec moi? »

Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres du tueur quand il y engouffra une énième cigarette.

« Fais bien attention, gamine… Je pourrais être tentée de te prendre au mot… Franchement, si on m'avait dit qu'un de mes clients me demanderait lui-même de le tuer… Et une gamine en plus… »

« Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on essaye de les tuer ? »

« C'est un doux euphémisme, ma petite…Hum, oublie ce que je viens de te dire… Disons que oui, en règle général, ils n'apprécient pas trop… »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que vous les tuez ? »

« Parce que c'est mon boulot, tout simplement. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que vous ne le faites pas avec moi ? »

« On m'a interdit de le faire, et de toutes façons, je ne travaille jamais gratuitement… Ce n'est certainement pas pour les beaux yeux de ton père que je me suis amusé à repeindre les murs de ta maison en rouge avec le sang de ta mère… »

« Ah…En tout cas, c'était beau… C'est dommage que maman était si triste de partir, elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir à quel point elle était devenue jolie grâce à vous…»

L'étonnement poussa l'assassin à se tourner de nouveau vers celle dont il avait la garde.

« Tu trouves ça beau, toi ? »

« J'aime beaucoup le rouge… C'est la couleur des cheveux de maman, la couleur de ses robes, la couleur des roses qu'elle aimait tant… Une fois elle m'en a même mis une dans les cheveux… Elle a ri parce qu'elle disait qu'on avait du mal à la voir au milieu de mes cheveux rouges… C'était sa couleur préférée et c'est la mienne aussi… Alors oui, je trouve que c'était beau de la voir au milieu de tout ce rouge… »

L'assassin ferma les yeux en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, repassant dans son esprit chacun des instants de l'agonie de sa victime. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait une certaine beauté macabre à ce spectacle. Le sang de la jeune femme se mêlant à ses cheveux écarlate jusqu'à ce que leur couleur se confonde avec celle de cette élégante robe de soie qui devait lui servir de linceul à présent… Oui, avec le recul, l'image n'était pas dénuée de charme, même s'il n'avait guère eu le temps d'y prêter attention sur le coup.

Reconsidérant la fillette d'un œil neuf, il essaya d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait quand, d'ici quelques années, cette beauté qu'elle avait semble-t-il hérité de sa mère parviendrait enfin à éclore. L'idée de faire succomber une aussi ravissante jeune fille, en prenant cette fois tout le temps d'apprécier la beauté du spectacle quand elle verrait petit à petit sa vie quitter son corps en répandant derrière elle cette couleur rouge qu'elle semblait tant apprécier… Elle n'était pas dénuée d'attrait… Ce serait même dommage de s'en tenir là.

Après tout, si la gamine s'avérait également être la digne héritière de son père, elle devrait avoir le potentiel idéal pour devenir une partenaire digne de lui… Oui, pour peu qu'on entretienne ses dons et qu'on la laisse s'épanouir…

Il secoua sa main pour écarter le nuage de fumée que la brise lui renvoyait, espérant dissiper cette idée fantasque par le même geste. Le professeur Miyano avait beau partager avec lui un cynisme hors du commun et une froideur sans égal pour la vie de ses semblables, il avait avant tout la mentalité d'un scientifique régnant sur l'organisation qu'il avait crée de la même façon qu'il devait régir son laboratoire.

Il préférait planifier et ordonner, abandonnant à ses subordonnées d'un geste méprisant les tâches ingrates mais pourtant nécessaires à la réalisation de ses buts… S'il envisageait réellement de prendre sa propre fille sous son aile et de l'élever au sein de l'organisation, il en ferait une assistante, au mieux il l'associerait dans ses recherches aussi étroitement qu'il l'avait fait avec son épouse mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle finisse sur le terrain à ses côtés… Quel dommage de gâcher tant de talents qui pouvait être employés de manière beaucoup plus intéressante…

Décidément, il ne partagerait jamais le point de vue de son supérieur hiérarchique… Il imaginait parfaitement l'ivresse que devait procurer la possibilité de pouvoir supprimer le plus tranquillement du monde un être humain, avec autant de facilité et sans laisser plus de trace derrière soi que si on s'était contenté d'écraser une mouche qui avait eu le malheur de troubler votre tranquillité par son bourdonnement agaçant… Oui, il comprenait à quel point la sensation pouvait être grisante… Alors pourquoi la gâcher en se contentant de l'exercer sur des noms anonymes, auquel on ne pouvait pas attribuer le moindre visage, et dont la mort vous était aussi lointaine que si elle avait eu lieu des siècles plus tôt ?

Une petite main tirant timidement le revers de son manteau mit fin à sa rêverie. Baissant les yeux, il vit la gamine lui prendre doucement la main pour une glisser une pièce d'une livre sterling.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend de me faire l'aumône, petite ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne travaillez pas gratuitement alors… »

« Tu n'as pas un peu plus à me donner ? »

« C'est tous ce que j'ai… Maman disait que j'étais trop petite pour avoir de l'argent, c'est papa qui m'a donné cette pièce… »

L'amusement du tueur était perceptible à son sourire quand il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette.

« Ce n'est pas assez ? »

« Navré gamine… Si tu m'en avais donné une de plus, j'aurais pu accéder à ta demande mais il n'y a que la moitié de la somme pour le boulot que tu me demandes… Il faudra choisir, soit toi, soit ta sœur… »

« Ah…Alors, vous n'avez qu'à tuer ma sœur… »

« Tu la déteste tant que ça ? »

« Non, je l'aime beaucoup… C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste en restant toute seule avec moi… »

« Mais dans ce cas, petite, tu n'auras vraiment plus personne… »

« Ah oui… Tant pis. Je serait encore plus triste si je voit que ma grande sœur est triste, elle aussi… »

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux en entendant la porte d'entrée grincer derrière eux, laissant le passage à une femme d'âge mûr mais qui était loin d'avoir totalement perdu sa beauté sulfureuse pour autant.

« Tout est enfin réglé, Belmotte ? »

« Oui, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre tranquillement le retour de l'autre gamine et nous pourrons enfin partir pour de bon… »

Gin se leva et emboîta le pas de sa collègue en agrippant de nouveau la main de la fillette. Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois pour s'asseoir sur un banc situé à côté de la grille séparant le jardin de la demeure du monde extérieur.

La partenaire de l'assassin s'alluma une énième cigarette avant d'adresser un sourire narquois à son co-équipier quand elle s'aperçût qu'il venait d'installer sur ses genoux la gamine dont il avait la charge.

« Tu te mets à sentir vibrer ta fibre paternelle d'un seul coup ? Si je m'attendais à ça de toi… »

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, il faut quand même que je témoigne d'un minimum de respect à mon nouvel employeur. »

« Tu t'avances un peu, non ? Son père est encore de ce monde et même si ce n'était plus le cas, il est un peu trop tôt pour qu'elle soit en âge de prendre sa place… »

« Figures-toi qu'elle vient de m'engager pour tuer sa sœur… Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander… »

Belmotte jeta un coup d'œil intrigué avant d'avoir un sourire amusé.

« Décidément… Tel père, tel fille… On dirait que la demoiselle a déjà tout compris à l'organisation… Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour c'est son père qu'elle te demandera d'éliminer… »

Sentant que quelque chose était en train de parcourir le dos de sa main, la partenaire de Gin la leva à la hauteur de son regard pour découvrir qu'une coccinelle s'y était installée.

« Tu sais, Gin… J'ignore si tu connais cette coutume anglaise mais dans le pays où nous nous trouvons, il est d'usage d'agir de cette façon dans une situation de ce genre… »

Tout en parlant, elle tendit les doigts de sa main pour permettre à l'insecte d'y grimper.

« Ta maison brûle, ma petite, tu sais… »

Comme si elle avait compris le sens des mots qui lui étaient adressés, la coccinelle s'envola aussitôt qu'elle fût parvenue à l'extrémité de l'index de celle qui venait de lui parler.

Le silence s'installa sans qu'aucune des trois personnes présentes ne songe à l'interrompre. Shiho balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière avec une expression ennuyée avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers sa maison…et le nuage de fumée qui était en train de s'échapper de ses fenêtres entrouvertes.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je viens te le dire, ma petite demoiselle, ta maison est en train de brûler… »

« Mais maman est encore à l'intérieur avec papa… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherry… Ton papa doit déjà en être partie à l'heure qu'il est…Quant à ta maman…Ah oui, c'est dommage pour elle… »

Le sourire narquois de l'américaine s'accordait mal avec le ton faussement peiné avec lequel elle prononça ses mots…

« Pourquoi est ce que vous m'appelez comme ça ? »

« Ton papa l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure et ça ne t'as pas dérangé, non ? »

« Oui… Mais vous n'êtes pas mon papa… »

« Il faudra pourtant te contenter de moi, mon petit trésor… Ou de Gin peut-être… Dans quelques années… Parce qu'à partir de maintenant tu vient officiellement d'intégrer l'organisation… »

« L'organisation ? »

« Ta nouvelle famille, Sherry… Et la seule que tu auras jamais à partir de maintenant… »

« Papa ne s'occupera plus de moi ? »

« Plus maintenant, mon trésor… Il a décidé que ce serait mieux pour toi de grandir loin de lui… Il doit sans doute préférer s'occuper de toi comme le ferait le chef de l'organisation avec un de ses membres plutôt que comme un père le ferait avec sa fille. A moins qu'il préfère t'éloigner de lui parce que tu lui rappelles Helen… Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander quand tu le reverras… Si tu le revoies… »

La fillette attristée baissa les yeux.

« Alors c'est comme s'il était mort lui aussi ? »

« Tu peux voir les choses comme ça si ça t'arrange… En fait, je crois que ça arrangerait tout le monde, ton père y compris, que les gens soient persuadés que les Miyano viennent de mourir aujourd'hui… Ils commençaient à intéresser beaucoup trop de monde, à commencer par le FBI… Oui, il vaudrait mieux que le fait que ton père soit encore en vie reste un petit secret entre nous trois… Après tout, d'ici quelques années tu ne seras plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme et, autant que tu l'apprennes tout de suite… »

Se penchant vers sa nouvelle collègue, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air complice.

« Secret makes a woman woman… »

Le silence revint sans que personne ne songe à l'interrompre après cela, il fût interrompu petit à petit par le bruit des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant autour d'eux au fur et à mesure que l'averse qui venait d'éclater s'abattait sur les alentours de la maison tandis que le brasier qui la dévorait devait maintenant être visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Déployant au dessus d'elle un parapluie qu'elle avait dû emprunter à la défunte occupante de la maison en flamme, l'actrice contempla l'incendie en continuant de fumer sa cigarette d'un air indifférent.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte de la grille grinça tandis qu'une autre fillette restait derrière sans la franchir, stupéfaite par l'horreur qui se déployait devant elle.

« Eh bien, trésor, tu ne t'es pas pressée pour arriver… Nous commencions à trouver le temps long, tu sais… »

Se tournant d'un air ébahi vers les deux inconnus qui restaient tranquillement installés sur le banc, la petite Akemi songea à s'enfuir en courant mais y renonça en apercevant que sa petite sœur était avec eux. Se rapprochant prudemment, sans se défaire de l'air méfiant qu'elle arborait malgré sa peur, elle s'empara de sa sœur et la serra contre elle sans que Gin fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

« Shiho… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui sont ses gens ? Où est maman ? »

« Maman… Elle est morte…Papa aussi… »

Akemi demeura figée, terrifiée aussi bien par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que par l'expression apathique de sa sœur quand elle lui avait annoncé ela triste nouvelle.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté tandis qu'elle demeurait ainsi, repensant sans cesse aux dernières paroles de sa mère et à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite quelques jours avant qu'elles ne viennent s'installer dans cette maison… Elle eût beau faire de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de commencer à s'écouler.

« Tu sais, grande sœur, il ne faut pas pleurer… Maman me l'as dit, et papa aussi… »

La fillette se mit à sourire tristement à sa petite sœur. Elle avait essayé de rester forte pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle à la place de sa mère et voilà que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être réconforté.

« Et puis grande sœur, ne soit pas triste… Tu vas bientôt mourir toi aussi… Alors ça ne te fera plus mal… »

Frissonnant aux paroles de sa petite sœur lui avait murmuré en lui rendant son sourire, Akemi se pencha vers elle et essaya de la rassurer.

« N'aie pas peur, Shiho, je ne mourrais pas… Je ne vais pas t'abandonner alors que je suis tout ce qui te reste… J'ai promis à maman que je m'occuperais de toi si elle n'était plus là. Alors, ne craint rien… Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule… »

« Tu ne veux pas mourir alors ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrait mourir, Shiho ? Tu es encore avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant… »

« Ah… Et tu ne veux pas que je meurs ? Si je meurs, je ne serais plus malheureuse et comme tu ne me verras plus, tu ne le seras plus toi non plus… »

« Pourquoi est ce que je serais malheureuse si tu restes avec moi, Shiho ? »

« Ca ne te rendra pas triste de me voir malheureuse ? »

« Mais je ferait tout pour que tu soit heureuse, Shiho… Alors ne va pas croire que j'ai envie de te voir mourir toi aussi… Je veux te voir grandir, rire et sourire, certainement pas te voir mourir… »

Resserrant son étreinte sur sa sœur, Akemi lui caressa doucement les cheveux en faisant de son mieux pour que le sourire qu'elle lui adressait parvienne à lui faire comprendre à quel point ses paroles avaient été sincères.

« Il est temps de partir, mes petites… Nous n'allons pas rester là toute la journée à vous attendre, vous savez. » »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Répondant à l'air farouche de la fillette par un sourire amusé, l'actrice se leva du banc pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Des amis de ton papa, mon trésor… Avant de nous quitter, il nous a confié la lourde tâche de vous prendre en charge toute les deux. Tu vois que ton papa était quelqu'un de très prévoyant, il s'est arrangé pour que vous ne restiez pas seules très longtemps s'il venait à arriver quelque chose de fâcheux à vos parents… »

Le visage d'Akemi se radoucit mais elle continua de dévisager d'un air méfiant celle qui venait de lui prendre la main.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'envisage plus d'avoir recours à mes service, gamine. Je me trompe ? »

Acquiescant timidement, Shiho se blottit contre sa grande sœur pour ne pas qu'on la sépare d'elle.

« Si un jour tu change d'avis, fais le moi savoir et je me ferait un plaisir d'offrir à ta sœur le petit cadeau que tu m'as réclamé pour elle… »

« De quoi est ce qu'il parle, Shiho ? »

Tendant son index vers les deux fillettes, l'assassin s'amusa à mimer le même geste qu'il avait exécuté plus tôt à de multiples reprises sur leur mère.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, gamine, tu le sauras… »

Sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, le petit groupe s'éloigna doucement des lieux et de la tragédie qui venait de s'y dérouler.

Si Akemi ne résista pas à la tentation de se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois la maison où les souvenirs des derniers jours de bonheur qu'elle y avait passé avec sa mère achevaient de se consumer, Shiho ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder à faire la même chose. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était oublier au plus vite ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour continuer de tenir debout, c'était cette main qui serrait la sienne tandis qu'elle marchaient tristement. La main de la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas abandonné…

Sentant l'étreinte de cette main se resserrer autour de la sienne, elle se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait. Elle vit ainsi une dernière fois le sourire rassurant de sa sœur tandis que ses traits s'estompaient petit à petit pour se fondre dans un brouillard coloré. Au bout de quelques instants, elle avait déjà totalement disparue pour laisser la place à un garçon de son âge.

Dévisageant d'un air intrigué l'inconnu qui lui serrait la main en arborant malgré son air épuisé la même expression que celle qu'il venait de remplacer, elle examina plus attentivement la pièce où elle se trouvait à présent.

Même si elle n'était définitivement pas revenu dans cette maison qui était aujourd'hui réduite en cendres depuis bien longtemps, elle devait reconnaître que les murs qui l'entouraient semblaient être imprégné de la même ambiance chaleureuse qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ses années…

Mais ni sa sœur, ni ses parents n'étaient là pour la partager avec elle… Oui, à présent, elle s'en rendait bien compte, cette petite fille qu'elle était redevenue pendant quelques heures ne retrouverait jamais la famille qu'elle avait perdue… Elle avait pu remonter le cours du temps, mais elle n'avait pas eue le droit de ramener avec elle ceux qu'il avait englouti… Cette mère qu'elle venait de perdre à nouveau avait hélas parfaitement raison… On ne gagne rien sinon des regrets à essayer d'aller à l'encontre du cours du temps…

Et cette pluie qui tambourinait contre les vitres de la chambre, ne finirait-elle donc jamais de tomber ?

Mais s'il n'avait pas plu ce jour là, sa sœur aurait vue qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère…

_« Oui, tu n'était pas la seule à pleurer ce jour là, grande sœur… »_

« Kudo ? »

« Oui, Ai ? »

« Je crois que je viens enfin de comprendre… »

« De comprendre quoi ? »

« De comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de regretter cette maison où je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir… Parce que tant que je continuais de le faire, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais enfin réussi à en trouver une autre… »

Les dernières traces d'inquiétude quittèrent le visage du détective.

« Tu dis ça… Mais pourtant tu pleures… »

« Il y a certaines vérités qui sont dures à apprendre, tu sais…Non, en fait tu ne peux pas savoir…Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est bien mieux comme ça… »

Le détective soupira avant de sourire tristement à la chimiste.

« Peut-être que je suis plus en mesure de le comprendre que tu ne le croîs… »

« Qu'est ce qui te permets de l'affirmer ? »

Apercevant le téléphone que Conan tenait dans le creux de sa main, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret sur le numéro qui était affiché à l'écran avant de soupirer.

« Tu veux encore ouvrir cette boite de Pandore ? Ce n'est pas l'espoir que tu trouveras à l'intérieur, tu sais… »

Pressant une touche de l'appareil, le détective regarda le numéro s'effacer instantanément de son écran.

« Non… Je n'ai plus besoin de l'ouvrir… Quelqu'un vient de le faire pour moi et, effectivement, ce n'est pas l'espérance qui était dissimulé à l'intérieur… »

Haibara scruta son interlocuteur d'un regard impénétrable avant de baisser les yeux d'un air mélancolique.


	15. 15: Donne moi une raison de sourire

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama

Chapitre 15

Donne moi une raison de sourire à nouveau…

« Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

La chimiste, assise sur son lit, ramena ses genoux vers elle pour les serrer entre ses bras.

« J'ai revécue un des pires moments de ma vie… »

« Est-ce que tu ne pourras pas être un peu plus précise ? »

Une expression renfrognée sur le visage, Haibara se tourna légèrement vers le détective pour lui faire comprendre par la noirceur de son regard qu'elle n'appréciait guère qu'il s'immisce dans son passé.

« Quel importance ça peut avoir pour toi ? »

Serrant dans sa main son téléphone portable, Conan serra les dents pour résister à la tentation de lui dire directement qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'avait appris la dernière personne qu'elle avait pu joindre avec.

« S'il te plait… J'essaye juste de t'aider… »

La moue boudeuse et le silence glacial de celle qui n'avait plus rien d'une enfant malgré son apparence actuelle témoignait amplement de ce qu'elle pensait de l'aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

« Tu sais, Kudo… Certaines choses ne sont pas effrayantes la première fois… Mais elles peuvent le devenir au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, et que tu commences à comprendre… Quand mes parents sont morts, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre vraiment ce que ça signifiait… Et puis une nuit, plusieurs années après, Akemi a disparu à son tour… Ils avaient décidés de nous séparer. Cette nuit là, quand je me suis retrouvé seule, sans personne pour veiller sur moi, alors j'ai vraiment commencé à comprendre, pour la première fois de ma vie, ce que c'était que la mort…Et ce que c'était que la solitude. A ce moment là, je n'ai eue qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer à la maison, cette maison que j'avais quittée quelques années plus tôt. Alors, je me suis emparé d'un téléphone, et j'ai composé le numéro de mon ancienne maison… J'ai attendu que quelqu'un me réponde… J'ai attendu longtemps ou peut-être que ça m'avait paru être longtemps… Et puis finalement, quelqu'un a décroché et m'a demandé ce que je voulais… Je lui aie dit que je voulais rentrer chez moi, et cette voix qui résonnait à l'autre bout du fil m'a répondu… »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu ? »

« Que je n'avait plus de maison… C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai fini par comprendre totalement… Au début, j'ai cru que cette voix était celle de mon père mais en fait… C'était ma propre voix que je venais d'entendre…Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Après tout, mon père était mort… »

« Mais était-il vraiment mort quand tu lui as téléphoné, cette nuit là ? »

« Mes parents étaient mort tout les deux depuis longtemps… Akemi n'a cessé de me le répéter pendant les derniers mois que nous avons passés ensemble, toutes les nuits où je m'éveillais en sursaut en réclamant maman… Ils étaient partis et ils ne reviendraient plus… Elle ne m'a jamais mentie, Kudo. Alors pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle pas dit la vérité toutes ces nuits là ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne la connaissaiq pas… Mais était-ce aussi ton cas ?»

Les yeux de la chimiste se plissèrent tandis qu'une lueur de haine avait commencé à y briller.

« Elle me disait la vérité, Kudo. Mes parents étaient morts. Toutes ces années où j'ai passé à les appeler, toutes ces conversations que j'avais au bout d'un téléphone qui ne répondait jamais… Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre fantôme pour y répondre, en dehors de ceux que l'imagination d'une petite fille créait pour la protéger de la dure réalité. Mais tôt ou tard, il faut bien se réveiller… »

« Mais cette nuit là, quelqu'un t'as bien répondu, n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui t'as murmuré des mots que tu n'aurais jamais voulu entendre de sa part, j'imagine. Après cette nuit, tu n'as plus jamais décroché ce téléphone pour les appeler à nouveau. Non pas parce que tu avais peur qu'on ne te réponde pas mais parce que tu avais peur, au contraire, qu'on te réponde… Est ce que je me trompe ? »

Conan posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de la malade qui s'était mise à greloter, il comprenait très bien que ce n'était pas le froid ni son état de santé qui était la cause de son tremblement soudain.

« Co…comment est-ce que tu as su ? »

« C'est toi même qui me l'as dit, Ai…Celui qui t'as répondu cette nuit là, c'était bien cette personne étonnante que tu ne voulait surtout pas que j'appelle ? »

« C'est moi qui te l'ait dit…j'aurais dû me rappeler que cette maudite drogue avait été conçue pour être un sérum de vérité… Ils seraient sûrement heureux d'apprendre qu'il est loin d'être aussi raté qu'ils l'ont cru, même s'ils le seraient moins d'apprendre que cela a pu te permettre d'apprendre enfin leurs sales petits secrets… »

« Alors j'avais bien vu juste… Le chef du syndicat… »

Ai se mit à sourire, mais ce n'était pas de la joie qui se lisait sur son visage.

« Je n'avait pas exagéré en te disant que c'était une personne étonnante, hein ? L'un des plus brillants scientifiques de ce siècle, même si la majorité de ses pairs le prenait pour un fou, mais qui croyait encore à la fontaine de jouvence… Quelqu'un qui aimait son épouse mais qui as pourtant ordonné sa mort sans le moindre remord… Quelqu'un qui adorait sincèrement ses deux filles mais qui a pourtant fait tuer l'une d'elle et tente d'en faire de même avec celle qui lui reste… mais peut-être que je n'ai pas encore réussi à me faire à l'idée que la vérité, c'est sans doute qu'il ne nous a jamais aimé, ni moi, ni ma sœur, ni maman…Enfin… »

La chimiste fût interrompue par un hoquet mais pas une larme ne coula sur ses joues.

« Si tu espère que je t'en dise plus sur lui, tu risques malheureusement d'être déçus, Kudo… J'ignore où il se cache, ni sous quel identité… Et si tu comptes te servir de moi comme otage pour avoir la formule de l'apotoxine, je crois qu'il se fera un malin plaisir de refuser de te la donner… Est ce que tu comprends enfin que je n'exagérais pas en te disant qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire exécuter la totalité de tes proches s'ils découvraient que tu es encore en vie ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien dit au FBI ? Ils auraient pu… »

« …se servir de moi comme appât pour attirer leur vieil ennemi dans leur piège ? Navré mais la perspective n'était pas franchement très attirante… »

Conan soupira.

« Est-ce que tu imagine vraiment qu'ils iraient jusque là pour les arrêter ? »

« L'intérêt peut amener un père à pousser ses propres filles à la mort, alors à quoi est ce que je doit m'attendre de la part d'étrangers pour qui je ne représente rien d 'autre qu'une pièce de leur dossier ? Et admettons quand même qu'ils vont essayer de me protéger… Ils avaient fait la même promesse à ma mère et je suis bien placé pour savoir comment ça s'est terminé… Oui, Kudo, si j'ai refusé d'entrer dans leur programme de protection, ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'estimais que tu étais plus apte qu'eux à me protéger, c'est aussi parce que je savais qu'ils en seraient incapables malgré leurs belles paroles… »

« …que j'étais plus apte qu'eux… Alors finalement tu t'étais décidé à me faire confiance ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit à moi dans ce cas… »

« Voyons, comment aurais-tu réagi si je t'avait avoué de but en blanc que la fille du chef de l'organisation, ni plus ni moins, était venu te demander de la protéger ? Je crois que tu aurais eu encore plus de mal à me faire confiance que tu n'en a déjà eu, non ? Enfin, j'imagine que de toutes façons, tu ne me feras plus jamais confiance à partir de maintenant… »

Se mettant à renifler malgré son absence de larme, Haibara se mit à enfouir complètement sa tête derrière ses genoux pour ne plus avoir à affronter le regard de son compagnon.

« Est-ce qu'après tout ce temps, tu me connais si mal que ça, Ai ? Est ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'abandonner ?»

Levant les yeux vers Shinichi, elle s'empara d'une main tremblante du mouchoir qu'il lui tendait avant de s'en servir bruyamment.

« Je savais déjà que tu était un idiot, mais je ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là…Es-tu vraiment aussi idiot que je l'imagine, Kudo ? »

Le détective leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

« Tu as décidément une très curieuse façon d'exprimer ta gratitude… »

« Ma mère était une idiote…Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé dans un des messages qu'elle m'a laissé ? De pardonner à mon père… Elle savait bien ce qu'il était et pourtant, même au moment où elle s'était enfin décidée à se mettre à l'abri hors de sa portée, elle a quand même continué de l'aimer malgré tout… Akemi était bien sa digne fille… Elle avait fini par comprendre ce qu'était l'organisation et ce que j'étais devenue grâce à eux, mais pourtant elle a continué de m'aimer au point d'y perdre la vie en essayant de me sauver… Est-ce que tu serais aussi idiot qu'elle, Kudo?»

S'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle, il se mit à lui faire un sourire désabusée.

« Au moins autant, si ce n'est plus… »

Conan eût beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber hors du lit lorsque son occupante s'effondra sur lui.

« Tu sais, je ne me pensais pas que je serait heureuse de voir que tu était encore plus bête que ce que je croyais… »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau pourtant... Ça t'a toujours beaucoup amusé de réussir à saisir une occasion de me rabaisser… »

« Ce n'était pas pareil… »

« Je le sais bien… »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas la gène et la méfiance qui en était à l'origine, elles n'étaient pas plus à mettre en cause pour le fait qu'aucun des deux occupants du lit ne regardait l'autre droit dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient voir dans les yeux de l'autre, il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir ce qu'ils y trouveraient… De la confiance.

« Tu sais… Tu m'avais dit que tu me révèlerais l'identité du chef de l'organisation avant de me révéler ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour moi… Et comme tu viens de le faire… »

« Si tu es un détective digne de ce nom, tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même… »

« J'ai beau être détective, je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées des gens, ou alors je ne peux le faire qu'à partir des indices infimes qu'ils me donnent sur ce qu'ils éprouvent… C'est ce que faisait Sherlock Holmes, en tout cas… »

« Et tu n'as pas réussi à recueillir suffisamment d'indices après tout ces mois ? »

« Je ne dois négliger aucune piste avant de considérer que j'ai pu faire toute la lumière sur une affaire… »

Sentant que celle qui était blottie contre lui venait de lui prendre doucement la main, il se tourna vers elle en arborant un air étonné, qui s'accrût brusquement quand elle posa délicatement cette main sur sa poitrine.

« Oh, ne prend pas cet air effarouché, il faudra que je trouve enfin la composition de cet antidote ou que nous attendions encore quelques années pour que le geste soit déplacé… »

Le détective toussota légèrement en rougissant sous le regard amusé de la chimiste.

« Est-ce que tu l'entends ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ferme les yeux et écoute attentivement… »

Obtempérant à l'étrange requête, il ferma doucement les yeux pour se retrouver face à un silence des plus complet. Décidément il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, il n'y avait aucun bruit à entendre, si ce n'est peut-être… Une pulsation ? Il devait s'agir des battements de son propre cœur dont le rythme avait curieusement commencé à s'accélérer, a moins peut-être…

« Ton cœur ? »

« Tu entends comme il bat ? Et est ce que tu sais pourquoi il continue de le faire ? Parce qu'il y a au moins une personne qui a encore envie que ce bruit continue de résonner… Cette personne, ce n'est pas moi, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à cette maudite cacophonie qui résonnait depuis trop longtemps… Ce n'est pas Akemi non plus, même si ça a été le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt…Cette personne, c'est celle qui est en train de l'écouter en ce moment même. Voilà ce que je ressens pour toi, Kudo. »

Le détective entendit le bruit de son propre cœur se mêlait à celui qui était en train de battre contre sa main mais il s'efforça de dissimuler sa gêne.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu compte que beaucoup plus de personne tiennent à toi que tu ne veux bien le croire ? Le professeur, Ran, Ayumi… »

« Non, Kudo. Ils tiennent tous à Haibara… Il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne sur terre qui tienne encore à Shiho Miyano. Toutes les autres personnes qui se souviennent d'elle, si elle ne sont pas mortes aujourd'hui, ne la désignent plus que sous un autre nom…Et les sentiments qu'ils y associent sont tout sauf chaleureux… »

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement malgré sa pâleur, sans pour autant relâcher la main qu'elle retenait entre les siennes.

« Voilà ce que je ressens pour toi, Kudo. Ce sentiment, tu peux lui donner le nom dont tu estimes qu'il lui convienne le mieux, mais pour moi, c'est sous cette forme qu'il se présente. J'ai été sincère avec toi, alors essaye d'en faire autant… Et dis moi ce que tu ressens, toi… Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, va. J'ai du faire face à des vérités bien plus dures à entendre dans ma vie… »

Conan réfléchit longtemps à la réponse qu'il allait donner avant de se décider à se jeter à l'eau.

« La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je voudrais enfin te voir sourire à nouveau… »

« Parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu sourire peut-être ? »

_« En fait si… Une seule fois… »_

« Non… Oh bien sûr, tu le fais chaque fois que tu t'amuses à te moquer de moi ou à me cacher quelque chose… Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire juste parce que tu es heureuse… Même quand tu en donnes l'impression, on voit bien qu'il y a toujours de la tristesse qui se cache derrière… Comme si tu t'interdisais de penser que tu puisses être heureuse… Alors, juste une fois, j'aimerais que ce soit un sourire sincère… »

_« Comme celui que tu avait sur cette photographie… »_

« Dans ce cas, donne moi une raison de sourire à nouveau… Mais personnellement, je ne vois pas laquelle tu pourrais trouver. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps celles qui auraient pu encore exister…»

« Tu en es si sûre ? »

« Prouve-moi que j'ai tort… »

Saisissant doucement par les épaules celle qui était blottie contre lui, il se pencha pour être littéralement face à face avec elle. Elle baissa les yeux gênés mais il la força à relever la tête d'un geste délicat de la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de f… »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa question… Elle n'en avait de toutes façon plus besoin.

Cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se permit d'en franchir le seuil et d'y demeurer plus de quelques instants.

Ayant fermé les yeux, il entendait parfaitement le bruit du petit cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Le rythme s'était brusquement accéléré sans qu'ils cessent pourtant d'être parfaitement synchrones. Elle tenta bien de se dégager au début mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. De toutes façon, au bout de quelques instants, elle l'aurait empêché d'essayer de faire de même s'il l'avait voulu.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées avec celui qui avait précédé le détective, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les différences qui s'établissaient malgré les ressemblances apparentes. Là aussi, elle faisait tout pour l'empêcher d'échapper à son emprise, mais ce n'était plus pour tenter d'inverser une bonne fois pour toute les rôles avec son partenaire en le réduisant à sa merci. Cette fois, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sentir sa présence auprès d'elle de manière aussi intime, si quelqu'un avait réussi à prendre l'autre au piège de ses désirs, ce n'était plus elle…

Et si celui qui partageait son souffle faisait tout pour la retenir auprès de lui, ce n'était pas pour l'emprisonner, au contraire, elle sentait bien qu'il cherchait à la libérer…

Promenant doucement la main sur le visage qui était en contact avec le sien, Conan s'interrompît en sentant un contact humide sur son doigt.

S'écartant délicatement d'elle, il continua de promener son doigt le long du sillon tracé par les larmes pour les essuyer.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Par pitié ? »

« Est-ce que c'est avoir pitié de quelqu'un que de vouloir le voir heureux ? Est-ce qu'Akemi avait pitié de toi ? »

« C'était ma sœur, Kudo… Qu'est ce que tu es pour moi ? Qu'est ce que je suit pour toi ? »

Il la serra doucement contre lui en fermant de nouveau les yeux pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

« Je te l'ai dit, Ai… Quelqu'un que je voudrais voir sourire à nouveau… »

« Shiho… »

« Hein ? »

« Appelle moi Shiho…Juste pour cette fois, s'il te plaît… »

« Et même autant de fois que tu le voudras, Shiho… »

Caressant doucement les cheveux auburn dont il sentait le contact soyeux contre sa joue, il tressaillit légèrement en voyant à quel point celle qui était entre ses bras s'était mise à trembloter. Était-elle en train d'avoir une nouvelle crise ?

« Shiho… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'ai peur… Peur de me réveiller dans un instant… Car c'est un rêve que je suis en train de faire, n'est ce pas ? »

S'écartant légèrement d'elle, il la regarda en souriant sans relâcher sa main.

« Si c'est le cas, tu es en train de faire le même que le mien… »

La chimiste le dévisagea avec un regard désabusé.

« Et Ran ? Quel place occupe-t-elle dans ton rêve ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour elle à présent, Kudo ? Elle aussi, tu voudrais la voir sourire, non ? »

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage du détective.

« Plus que tout au monde… »

« Mais tu ne pourras rendre son sourire qu'à une seule d'entre nous, tu le sais… Si nous t'aimons toutes les deux de la même façon, tu ne peux pas en faire autant, et un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu choisisse laquelle de nous deux sera seulement une amie pour toi…»

« Oui… Et à t'entendre, contrairement à moi, tu sais déjà qui sera l'heureuse élue… »

Elle sourit tristement en dégageant sa main.

« Comment est ce que je pourrais avoir une chance face à elle, Kudo ? Elle mérite bien mieux que moi de t'avoir, et elle était là la première… Je ne peux pas remonter le temps pour changer cela, et tu ne le peux pas non plus… Un jour ou l'autre, Conan devra céder la place à Shinichi… Et ce jour là, il faudra bien que je m'éveille, alors autant le faire maintenant… »

« Alors tu pense que Shinichi n'a aucune chance de t'aimer ? »

« Je sais en tout cas que je n'ai aucune chance de l'aimer… Pour ce que je le connais, c'est quelqu'un d'insupportable tellement il est arrogant et trop sûr de lui…Au point d'avoir gâché sa vie en se croyant de taille à lutter contre un adversaire qui pouvait l'écraser du revers de la main, et ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire… Je suis tombée amoureuse de celui qui m'a promis de me protéger, celui qui a pris la peine d'essayer de me rendre ce que j'avais perdu… L'espérance et le sourire… Je suis responsable de la perte qu'il a subie, une perte qui pourrait s'avérer irréparable et pourtant il a fallu que cet idiot essaye de devenir le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu dans toute ma vie… C'est cet idiot là que j'aime, pas l'idiot que j'ai fait disparaître… »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il est incapable de changer ? Beaucoup de choses se sont passées au cours de cette année qu'il a dû traverser… »

« C'est à toi de me dire s'il a changé ou non, Kudo… »

« Shinichi. »

« Hein ? »

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Juste pour cette fois, appelle moi Shinichi…S'il te plaît. »

« Shinichi… Si jamais c'est bien un rêve que je suis en train de faire… Fais le durer un peu plus longtemps avant que je ne m'éveille enfin… C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve dont je ne voudrais pas qu'il se termine tout de suite… »

« Je peux le faire durer autant de temps que tu veux… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui peut décider du moment où il se terminera… Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de le faire durer assez longtemps pour que je puisse en garder quelques bribes au réveil… J'aimerais tant avoir des souvenirs agréables…Pour changer… »

Ils demeurèrent l'un contre l'autre sans dire un mot pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures. Lorsque Shinichi rouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fût pour constater que Shiho s'était endormie dans ses bras. Mais elle était loin d'avoir le sourire qu'il aurait tant voulu voir. Tout en la recouchant avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il se demanda si il aurait l'occasion de le voir avant qu'ils ne s'éveillent tout les deux de ce rêve… S'ils voulaient s'éveiller un jour…


	16. 16: Retour au pays

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 16

Retour au pays

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre du jardin comme s'il s'agissait de la planche de salut la retenant à l'air libre au milieu des flots déchaînés, la jeune femme rampa sur le sol en haletant. Serrant les dents, elle se retint de ne pas hurler face à la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait les bras tandis qu'elle avançait péniblement.

Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, respirant à plein poumon cet ait qu'elle avait tant désiré au moment où elle était encore dans cette maison envahie par la fumée dont elle avait bien cru qu'elle serait son tombeau.

La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait autour d'elle lui apparaissait comme une véritable bénédiction. Petit à petit, elle sentait les brûlures qu'elle avait récoltées dans sa fuite désespérée cesser de la torturer.

Par un effort dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable, elle parvint à se mettre sur le dos. Laissant ses yeux parcourir les nuées grisâtres qui la surplombaient, elle sentait ses larmes se mêler aux gouttes de pluie. Ce n'était pas seulement la souffrance qui la faisait sangloter ainsi, ni la certitude terrifiante que le calvaire qu'elle venait d 'endurer s'avérerait de toutes façon vain, puisqu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de survivre encore plus de quelques minutes… C'était avant tout le désespoir de n'avoir pas pu revoir, une toute dernière fois, les deux petites filles à qui elle n'avait pas pu épargner la mort de leur mère…

Elle avait vu leurs deux visages rayonnants lui apparaître au sein du dédale de fumée qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans les méandres de cette demeure en flammes, et c'est en se guidant à cette vision qu'elle avait réussi à trouver l'issue qui lui avait permis de s'échapper de cet enfer aussi brûlant qu'obscur. Ces deux visages qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir à présent.

Entendant le murmure lointain d'une conversation, elle tourna faiblement la tête. Aurait-elle une chance d'appeler à l'aide finalement ?

Examinant les trois personnes qui se tenaient à une distance raisonnable du brasier, elle sentit un torrent de haine l'envahir et submerger son désespoir quand elle les reconnût.

James Black… Celui qui s'était avéré incapable de protéger une mère aimante et ses deux enfants… Celui qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances en prétendant lui apporter son aide… Celui qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais pour l'avoir pratiquement livré à l'homme qui l'avait torturé alors qu'il était censé l'aimer…

A ses côtés étaient installés deux autres hommes qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré un jour…

Le premier lui semblait pourtant imprégné d'une inquiétude familière… Elle en comprit très vite la raison, il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre lui et l'assassin qui lui avait arraché ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Peut-être dans le regard glacial et dénué de toute humanité que les deux hommes partageaient.

Quant au second… Malgré la distance, elle parvenait à distinguer le sourire amusé qui plissait ses lèvres bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler à ses deux compagnons. A cet instant, elle comprit instantanément… C'était lui qui avait révélé à ses ex-collègues l'emplacement de la maison… Voilà pourquoi l'organisation les avait retrouvés aussi rapidement, il y avait une fuite au sein du programme de protection du FBI.

Gravant chacun des traits de l'individu narquois dans sa mémoire, elle se jura de lui faire payer sa trahison si elle en avait la possibilité. Quand bien même elle devrait attendre patiemment plusieurs dizaines d'années avant d'en avoir l'occasion. Et peut-être bien que, malgré la culpabilité qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle ferait subir le même sort à ce cher James… Oui, lui aussi expierait ses fautes de la pire des façons…Elle y veillerait…

Visiblement, ils ne percevaient pas sa présence… Elle avait maudit les branches des buissons qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à écarter de son passage au cours de sa lente et douloureuse progression dans le jardin, à présent elle bénissait leur présence sur sa route.

Elle ne sentait même plus la souffrance dans l'état comateux au sein duquel elle s'enfonçait, le désir de se venger de tout ceux qui l'avait trahi demeura suffisamment intense pour la maintenir éveillée mais petit à petit, lui aussi fût absorbée par cette brume qui avait engourdi toutes ses sensations, les unes après les autres.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sombrer dans un sommeil dont elle ne pourrait bientôt plus s'éveiller mais dont elle fini pourtant par sortir…

Combien de temps y était-elle restée ? Plusieurs minutes…ou plusieurs heures ?

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir… Sentant que quelqu'un était en train de serrer un garrot autour de son bras blessé, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage de la dernière personne qu'elle pensait rencontrer…Comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver ?

La question demeura sans réponse tandis que l'inconscience la submergea de nouveau…

Sentant une main secouer doucement la sienne, elle finit par en émerger… pour faire face à un visage qui lui était parfaitement inconnu.

« Excusez-moi de vous réveiller, mais l'avion est sur le point d'atterrir. »

« Ne prenez pas la peine de vous excusez, je vous suis reconnaissante… »

Se frottant les yeux tout en murmurant ses remerciement, elle examina attentivement celle qui était assise à côté d'elle.

Elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, en plus de partager la même couleur de cheveux.

« A ce que je vois le voyage vous a épuisé… Ce qui est on ne peut plus normal, vu la distance qui sépare le Japon de l'Angleterre. »

Scrutant d'un air méfiant l'homme qui s'était adressé à elle, elle s'empara des lunettes qui reposait sur ses genoux et les installa sur son nez afin de mieux distinguer ses traits.

« Comment avez-vous su que je venais d'Angleterre ? »

« Votre accent… Ceci dit, cela ne vous empêche pas de vous exprimer avec un japonais des plus admirable, l'avez-vous appris auprès de votre époux ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir adressé la parole au cours du vol alors comment… »

« Au cours du vol, vous n'avez cessé de tourner votre alliance autour de votre doigt. Ce geste curieux m'a incliné à penser que vous alliez bientôt retrouver votre mari après une séparation qui a du être assez longue. Séparation qui n'est pas sans avoir laissé de séquelles si j'en juge à la tristesse de votre visage quand vous regardiez cette alliance… »

« Seriez-vous de la police ? »

Le mystérieux passager réajusta ses lunettes avec un petit sourire.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je ne suis qu'un humble écrivain de roman policier… Bien que les forces de polices, aussi bien japonaises qu'américaines, ont plusieurs fois bénéficié de mes lumières dans certaines affaires complexes… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il se comporte de cette façon avec tout ceux qu'il rencontre… »

L'expression rassurante du visage de sa compagne ne suffit pas à dissimuler la méfiance de l'etrangère.

« Votre époux devrait se rappeler que certaines personnes n'apprécient guère que l'on s'immisce dans leurs pensées sans leur permission… »

La manière dont la femme tressaillit à ses propos suffit à confirmer leur véracité.

« Nous portons tous les deux des alliances au doigt et n'importe quel observateur un tant soit peu attentif pourrait voir que nous sommes plus familiers que le seraient de simples amis. Vous semblez plutôt bien vous débrouiller… Auriez-vous des policiers dans votre famille ? Ou bien votre mari…»

« Peut-être… Je suppose que c'est le fait que je vous aie spontanément associé à un policier qui a dû vous incliner à penser cela. Mais je me réserve le droit de conserver quelques secrets si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Le romancier leva une main conciliante.

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon manque de délicatesse… Quand on passe son temps à fréquenter des détectives, qu'ils existent en chair et en os ou seulement sur le papier, on finit par y gagner de mauvaises habitudes. »

« J'accepte vos excuses, monsieur.. ? »

« Kudo, Yusaku Kudo. »

« Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec le détective du même nom ? »

« En effet, c'est mon fils. Je vois que vous êtes bien informé, peu de personnes le connaissent en dehors du Japon. »

« Disons que deux de mes proches au moins ont eu l'occasion de le voir face à face…C'est pour lui rendre visite que vous rentrez au Japon ? »

L'épouse de l'écrivain se pencha vers sa voisine avec un sourire complice.

« En fait, c'est avant tout pour se mettre hors de portée de ses éditeurs… Ils n'arrêtent pas de le harceler pour qu'il tienne enfin ses délais… »

Yusaku toussota avec un air gêné en entendant les paroles de son épouse.

« Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, est ce que vous avez d'autre raisons de venir dans notre pays en dehors du fait que votre mari vous y attend?»

La passagère eût un sourire énigmatique.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que j'y vient également pour des raisons qui sont très proches des vôtres… »

« Vous venez y retrouver un enfant…ou bien vous fuyez quelque chose ? »demanda l'écrivain en reprenant la parole.

La mystérieuse femme réajusta une mèche de ses longs cheveux auburn tandis que son visage amusé avait pris une expression sarcastique.

« A vous de deviner, après tout si votre fils à de qui tenir, cela ne devrait pas vous être trop difficile… »

----:----

Elle remercia silencieusement d'un bref signe de tête ceux qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait. Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, ils auraient donné l'impression d'être de simples voyageurs affables de retour au pays… Mais un observateur attentif aurait remarqué les coups d'œil discret qu'ils jetaient régulièrement autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivi. Et malgré la pénombre, celle qui était sous leur protection avait réussi à remarquer les révolvers qu'ils dissimulaient sous leurs manteaux. Une fois qu'ils eurent refermé derrière elle la portière de la luxueuse limousine, sa nouvelle passagère se tourna vers celui qui l'avait attendu au fond de ce parking souterrain.

« C'est bien aimable à toi de t'être assuré que rien de fâcheux ne pouvait arriver à ton épouse lors de son retour auprès de toi. Mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu exagéré d'être venu avec une voiture dont le luxe est inversement proportionnel à la discrétion ? »

« Je tenais à ce que nos retrouvailles se déroulent dans des circonstances appropriées à ton rang… »

« Un vrai carrosse de conte de fée… Mais après tout, il n'y a que dans les contes de fée que le prince pourrait continuer d'attendre sa princesse malgré sa trahison… »

Arborant une expression mélancolique, elle s'alluma une cigarette à l'aide d'un briquet en argent richement ouvragée, avant d'en recracher la fumée.

Sentant un léger frisson la parcourir quand elle sentit son époux prendre doucement a main dans la sienne, elle ne daigna pas pour autant tourner son regard dans sa direction.

« Comme si nous ne t'avions pas trahi nous aussi… »

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait ? Pour avoir détruit notre couple aussi bien que notre famille… »

Se rapprochant de son épouse, il la força à tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu essaye de te persuader qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière ? »

« Parce que j'ai appris que certaines choses ne pouvait plus être récupérés une fois qu'on les avait perdues… Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons lutter contre le cours du temps… »

Sans chercher à se dégager de l'étreinte de son époux, elle s'empara d'un verre posé devant elle avant d'entreprendre de le siroter.

« Du Sherry… Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié… Ce goût me ramène tant de souvenirs… Certains sont chaleureux…Et d'autres moins… »

L'expression innocente que venait de prendre son visage fit briller une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de celui contre qui elle était blottie... Mais elle s'estompa aussitôt qu'il la vît plonger la main dans le seau où reposait la bouteille de Sherry, pour en extirper un pic à glace qu'elle amena à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Si je ne peux pas récupérer ce que j'ai perdu, je peux toujours arracher quelque chose à mon tour à ceux qui me l'ont volé… »

La joie enfantine qui s'était installé dans son regard laissa la place à la tristesse quand elle sentit la peur gagner son époux.

« J'ai donc tant changé à tes yeux pour que tu me craigne autant ? Alors comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle me reverra ? Si elle se souvient encore de moi… Est-ce qu'elle va me haïr pour n'avoir pas su les protéger, elle et sa sœur ? »

Tout en la réduisant au silence d'un baiser passionné, son époux tenta de retirer l'instrument qu'elle serrait fermement entre ses doigts…Il n'y parvint pas.

« C'est si étrange de revenir dans ce pays…Ce pays où le dernier enfant qui me reste s'est réfugié, loin de moi… Ce pays où nous nous sommes rencontrés… Tu n'as pas oublié comment cela s'est passé ? »

« Comment est ce que j'aurais pu ? »

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Oui, il y a des choses que même le temps ne peut nous arracher… Que ce soit l'amour…ou la haine…Ah, je me demande combien de temps notre cher James mettra à me retrouver… Rien que de penser à notre prochaine rencontre, je sens mes mains trembler aussi fort qu'elles l'avaient fait lors de nos premiers rendez-vous galants… »

Pressant du doigt l'extrémité de la pointe métallique qui émergeait de son autre main, elle ne tressaillit pas quand une goutte de sang commença à la parcourir.

« Oui, j'attends avec impatience le moment où il sentira ma gratitude pour l'aide qu'il m'a apporté…lui aller droit au cœur… »

Contemplant d'un regard fasciné le sang qui s'écoulait sur sa main, elle ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son époux se poser à nouveau sur la sienne.

« Est ce que tu m'aideras à le retrouver ? Ce petit bouton de rose qui a dû grandir loin de ses racines… Est-ce que tu m'aideras à la revoir avant que le FBI ou qui que ce soit d'autres ne se soit emparé d'elle ? »

« Nous t'aiderons tous à la retrouver… Rassure-toi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… »

« Le temps… Mais c'est justement ce qui risque de nous faire défaut… »

Poussant un soupir, elle ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule rassurante qui était à côté d'elle.

Après avoir doucement retiré les lunettes du visage endormi, il les déposa sur la table de la voiture avant de se laisser aller à sentir contre ses doigts le contact soyeux de ses cheveux qui l'avaient tant interpellé lors de leur première rencontre. A l'époque, elle lui avait déjà paru avoir eue lieu dans un rêve… Mais après s'être prolongé de longues années de bonheur, le rêve avait fini par tourner au cauchemar… Un cauchemar dont il se demandait si la dormeuse qui était à ses côtés finirait par s'éveiller…

Mais peut-être n'avaient-ils plus le droit de rêver après tout ce qui s 'était passé… Après tout, la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur leur vie était autant de sa faute que de la sienne…


	17. 17: Le ciel retient ses larmes

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 17

Le ciel retient ses larmes

Frémissant lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de la brise matinale lui effleurer le visage, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact de cette main douce qui semblait la caresser. Tout en franchissant le seuil de la maison, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité grise qui la surplombait de toute son infinité.

« La pluie s'est enfin arrêtée… »

« Mais si on juge à la couleur du ciel, ce sera pour retomber de plus belle ensuite… »

Elle se tourna vers celui qui la soutenait. Si son bras n'avait pas été suspendu au sien, elle aurait été incapable de seulement sortir de la chambre où elle était resté confinée pendant tout le temps de son rétablissement.

Sentant que les derniers pas qu'ils avaient parcourus ensemble l'avait réduite à bout de force et que, même avec son aide, elle parviendrait difficilement à rester debout plus longtemps, il la fit s'asseoir sur les marches séparant la demeure du jardin.

« Le ciel est comme moi, Kudo. Il retient ses larmes jusqu'au moment où ce sera trop dur pour lui de le faire… En attendant, il se contente d'exprimer ses sentiments en peignant les alentours en gris… C'est un beau spectacle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je déteste ce gris… Cette maudite couleur me fait comprendre qu'il va encore falloir attendre longtemps avant que les nuages s'écartent pour laisser la place au soleil… Je préfèrerais que ce soit à ce ciel là que tu te compares… Celui qui vient après la pluie, pas celui qui la précède… »

La chimiste contempla le ciel grisâtre avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Tu as oublié ? Si mon prénom se rapporte à la tristesse, mon nom de famille est associé au gris… »

« Mais ce n'est pas ton vrai nom… Juste un pseudonyme que tu as choisi avec le professeur en attendant le moment où tu n'aurais plus besoin de te cacher. »

« Pour l'instant, il me convient parfaitement…Après tout, le gris apparait lors de la rencontre du noir et du blanc. Et si j'ai réussi à sortir de l'obscurité, je suis encore loin d'avoir gagné le droit de demeurer au sein d'un ciel immaculé…Alors, je peux me contenter du gris… »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger frémissement accompagné de couinements plaintifs sorte Haibara de sa rêverie. Plongeant la main dans la poche de la veste en laine dont elle était revêtue, elle en sortit le petit prisonnier qui s'y débâtait avant de le laisser s'échapper dans l'herbe du jardin.

« Cela fait tellement qu'il doit partager cette cage avec moi… J'ai vraiment été égoïste de ne pas le laisser sortir plus tôt, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, contrairement à moi, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il se retrouve dans cet état…mais uniquement de la mienne. »

Le détective ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de regarder la course folle du rongeur qui gambadait joyeusement dans l'herbe humide.

« C'est étrange… La première fois que je l'ai pris dans ma main après l'avoir sorti de sa cage, il était terrifié… Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être après tout ce que je lui aie fait subir ? Et pourtant avec le temps nous sommes devenu inséparables. Je crois même qu'il a de l'affection pour moi, bien que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça peut être possible… »

« Parce que sans toi, il serait resté dans sa prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… C'est normal qu'il éprouve de la reconnaissance pour toi, non ? »

La scientifique soupira.

« Je n'ai eue qu'à pousser le loquet de sa cage pour le libérer… Mais te libérer de la prison où je t'ai enfermé, cela je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable… Bien sûr, ce serait mesquin de ma part de te dire que tu devrais t'habituer à cette prison et te résoudre à la partager avec celle qui t'y a entraîné mais… Cela fait des mois et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à aller plus loin que cet antidote temporaire, Kudo… Il y a des chances pour que ce soit ce que je peux t'offrir de mieux, Kudo… »

« Contrairement à toi, je continue d'avoir confiance, Ai… Je sais que tu finira par y arriver… »

Elle serra faiblement la main qui étreignait la sienne.

« Tu ne devrais pas te bercer de faux espoirs, Kudo… Je me suis bien faite une raison, moi. Je me suit résignée au fait que tu finiras bien par me laisser derrière toi quand je t'aurais enfin donné la clé de cette cage…s'il y en a une… »

« C'est en toute logique ce qu'aurait du faire notre petit camarade et pourtant il est resté auprès de toi, non ? »

« J'espérais pourtant que tu étais plus intelligent qu'une souris… »

Se forçant à sourire d'un air gêné devant l'expression cynique d'Haibara, Conan se demanda si les choses avaient vraiment tant changés que cela pendant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient dû passer ensemble.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, non ? Dans ton état, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prête à rester dehors trop longtemps. »

Il se releva et tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider à en faire autant mais elle le dédaigna avec un regard glacial.

« Quand j'aurais envie de rentrer, je le ferais par mes propres moyens. Nous ne saurons si je suis vraiment rétablie que si tu ne me sers pas de béquille à chacun de mes déplacements… »

Le détective sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais il fut incapable de décider s'il devait le mettre sur le compte du froid ou de l'attitude de la convalescente.

« Ran doit avoir fini de préparer le thé. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas bouger d'ici, je suppose que je dois te l'apporter… »

« Ce serait bien aimable à toi… »

Appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés vers elle, la chimiste se laissa aller à contempler le ciel de nouveau. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il encore avant qu'il ne se décide à libérer ses larmes ? Combien de temps encore s'écoulerait la légère accalmie que lui avait apporté la présence du détective dans sa vie ?

Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser son état de faiblesse se prolonger encore un peu… Après tout, il lui fournissait une excuse valable pour interrompre ses recherches…Les recherches qui, si elles aboutissaient, la priverait définitivement de son meilleur soutien dans la lutte qu'elle menait jour après jour contre les regrets que lui apportait son passé et les angoisses que suscitait l'avenir…

Les appels à l'aide presque inaudibles qui retentirent à quelques mètres d'elle la tirèrent de ses mornes réflexions. Levant les yeux, elle les écarquilla d'horreur en voyant un chat, dont la couleur noir du pelage ne lui était que trop familière, penché sur la souris qu'il retenait entre ses griffes tandis qu'il la déchiquetait petit à petit, en prenant tout son temps avant de lui donner le coup de grâce…

Oubliant son état anémique, elle se leva des marches pour porter secours à son cobaye, basculant de tout son long sur l'herbe du jardin au bout de quelques pas mal assurés.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui parût surhumain, elle parvint à se redresser et réussit à franchir la courte distance qui la séparait du tortionnaire et de sa victime.

Après avoir arraché son compagnon d'infortune des griffes de son bourreau, elle serra le petit corps mutilé contre elle avant de jeter un regard haineux à son ravisseur.

« Ce n'est même pas pour te nourrir, alors à quoi ça t'avance de faire ça, hein ? »

Baissant les yeux vers le petit corps agonisant, elle manqua de le relâcher quand elle constata que celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, en train de se vider de son sang tandis qu'il respirait avec peine, était à présent le petit détective qui lui avait tant de fois porté secours.

Détournant le regard de la vision d'horreur, elle se retrouva de nouveau face au chat qui la fixait de ses yeux où dansait une lueur de joie malsaine.

Etait-ce son imagination ou est ce qu'il semblait réellement se réjouir de sa détresse tandis qu'il promenait sa langue sur ses crocs tâchés de sang ?

Petit à petit, la taille du monstrueux mammifère se mit à croître, si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants il la dominait complètement. Celui qui la fixait avec une expression amusée était toujours revêtu de la même couleur noire, et c'était toujours la même lueur de cruauté qui illuminait son regard… Mais il avait à présent prix le visage d'un démon qui lui était beaucoup plus familier.

« Gin… »

Penché sur sa future victime, l'assassin se délectait de la terreur qui l'avait envahi tandis qu'il appuyait doucement sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre le même révolver qui avait provoqué la mort de celui qu'elle aimait…

Fermant les yeux et tâchant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, elle parvint finalement à se convaincre qu'elle était simplement en train d'être victime d'une nouvelle hallucination… Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette maudite drogue continuer de maintenir son emprise sur elle.

Déterminée à faire face aux fantômes qui continuaient de la hanter, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'assassin était redevenu un simple chat…

Un chat dont le regard froid continuait cependant de lui évoquer celui du criminel dont il avait pris la place.

Manquant de défaillir quand elle comprit que l'animal était en train de se frotter sur ses genoux en quémandant une caresse de sa part, elle se redressa et l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres d'elle d'un violent coup de pied. Elle ne cilla pas face à l'expression haineuse de l'animal pas plus qu'elle ne ressentait la moindre crainte devant les griffes qu'il avait cessé de rétracter.

« Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que ce n'était peut-être pas une illusion et que tu es vraiment revenu me harceler sous la forme de ce matou… Mais même sous cette forme, tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux de moi, alors tu ferais mieux de me laisser en paix, Gin… »

Sans plus prêter attention aux miaulements menaçants que lui adressait l'animal, la chimiste regagna la demeure, sans cesser de caresser le rongeur qui avait fini par rendre son dernier souffle tandis qu'il reposait entre ses mains…

Pénétrant dans la cuisine de la demeure, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. Visiblement, ils devaient tous être en train de prendre le thé dans le salon. Parfait, de cette façon, il ne la dérangerait pas. Se rapprochant de l'évier, elle se servit un verre d'eau après avoir posé délicatement sur son rebord le cadavre qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts tremblants.

Plongeant la main dans l'autre poche de sa veste, elle en extirpa une boite de gélules bleues qu'elle porta à la hauteur de ses yeux d'un air impassible.

_« Tu sais, Kudo, la prochaine fois que tu t'assoupis près d'une droguée, tâche de ne pas être assez stupide pour garder dans ta poche le poison que tu lui a confisqué… »_

Ouvrant la boite, elle fit glisser une capsule sur sa main. Ce poison qui l'avait tant fait souffrir en l'enfermant de nouveau dans ce passé qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier…

Comme elle pouvait haïr sa mémoire parfois… Ce chien fidèle qui vous ramenait inlassablement les objets que vous cherchiez à jeter le plus loin possible de vous, trop stupide pour comprendre que si on essayait de s'en débarrasser c'était précisément pour ne plus les revoir à nouveau…

Il lui suffirait d'avaler cette gélule qu'elle faisait rouler dans sa main et ce maudit cabot s'assoupirait pour ne plus se réveiller tant qu'elle continuerait de fabriquer et d'ingérer ce maudit poison…

La tentation ne lui avait jamais paru aussi forte et pourtant…Et pourtant…

Le pire de sa vie était définitivement derrière elle à présent… Quel que soit le contenu des hallucinations dont elle serait victime, elles ne pourraient pas surpasser en horreur ses souvenirs qui étaient revenus la torturer.

Conan et Ayumi le lui avaient bien appris, et Ran et Akemi avaient fait de même à leur façon, il ne servait à rien de fuir toute sa vie… Allait-elle laisser mourir le courage qu'elles lui avaient transmis alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir définitivement de ce cauchemar dont elle voulait tant s'éveiller ?

Non, elle ne voulait définitivement plus demeurer au sein d'un paradis artificiel, elle ne pouvait plus oublier les paroles d'un idiot qui avait réussi à la convaincre qu'elle pouvait avoir peut-être une chance de trouver un semblant de bonheur dans le monde réel…

Oui, elle ne fuirait plus son passé… Levant la main au dessus de l'embouchure de l'évier, elle y fit basculer la pilule…

_« Je n'ai plus besoin de ça… Je peux faire face à la perte de mes parents… »_

Faisant glisser une autre gélule dans sa main, elle la fit disparaître par le même chemin qu'avait emprunté sa consoeur.

_« …à tous ces crimes que j'ai commis pour eux… »_

Une troisième gélule alla rejoindre les deux autres.

_« …au jour où j'ai cru perdre ma sœur pour la seconde fois… »_

Une quatrième gélule subit le même sort que les précédentes.

_« …à celui qui n'a cessé de me torturer depuis qu'il a assassiné ma mère… »_

Elle tenait entre ses doigts la dernière. Il lui suffisait de les écarter pour ne plus avoir à subir cette tentation lancinante…Celle de tout oublier… Renoncer à un bonheur réel mais incertain pour se contenter d'une béatitude artificielle mais qui n'en serait pas moins présente…

_« …faire face…au jour_ _où_ _ j'ai su que j'avais définitivement perdue ma sœur…par ma faute… »_

Sa main se rapprocha un peu plus du gouffre minuscule qui avait englouti jusque là tous les instruments de tortures qu'elle avait façonnés elle-même… Mais elle hésitait toujours à franchir enfin le seuil de la prison où elle s'était maintenue enfermée tous ses mois… Si peu à faire et pourtant…

Elle regardait cette main hésitante comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Est-ce que tu va enfin te décider à t'ouvrir à la fin ? »_

Sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue, elle se mordit les lèvres en maudissant sa faiblesse.

Manquant de sursauter en voyant que quelqu'un venait de lui saisir cette main dont elle ne parvenait pas à déserrer les doigts, elle se tourna pour se retrouver face à face avec…

« Kudo… »

Allait-il lui jeter en pleine figure tous les reproches que la situation où il l'avait trouvé avait du lui inspirer ? Allait-il l'accuser de réduire à néant en l'espace d'un instant tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour l'aider ?

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de déception dans les yeux qui la dévisageait… au contraire on pouvait y voir…des encouragements ?

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

Le détective eut un sourire rassurant.

« Suffisamment longtemps pour voir que tu n'as plus besoin de moi… »

« Tu te trompes… »

Tout en la scrutant d'un regard étonné, Conan demeura figé, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule…Est-ce que…tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Acquiesçant d'un air compréhensif, il la força doucement mais fermement, à relâcher la pilule qui bascula définitivement hors de sa portée.

Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner après ce geste qui lui avait tant couté, la chimiste tomba à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine avant d'enfouir son visage en larme dans ses mains. La boite désormais vide heurta le carrelage avec un bruit mat. Prenant doucement la fillette sanglotante dans ses bras, le détective lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant doucement des paroles rassurantes.

« Allez, ce n'est plus la peine de pleurer…C'est fini à présent… »

« Non, Kudo, ce n'est pas fini… Il faudra des semaines voir des mois pour que cela le soit vraiment… Mais cette fois, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen d'y mettre fin… Ces souvenirs que ce maudit poison va s'amuser à ressusciter au moment où je croirais avoir réussi à les avoir oublié, je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de vivre avec…ou de mourir avec… »

« Oui mais cette fois, tu ne sera plus seule pour les affronter… Et tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu auras enfin des souvenirs que tu ne voudras pas oublier… »

Elle renifla en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche.

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver…Mais je te promets d'essayer… »

Malgré ses yeux encore humides, malgré son teint aussi pâle que si elle avait été exsangue, le sourire d'Haibara n'avait jamais paru aussi chaleureux à Conan.

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ce que j'espère voir…Mais on s'en rapproche… »

----:----

Posant son balai pour reprendre son souffle, le vieux fossoyeur jeta un coup d'œil découragé autour de lui. Quel que soit ses efforts, ce maudit vent disperserait toujours dans les allées du cimetières les feuilles mortes et les fleurs fanées qu'il avait patiemment rassemblés dans un coin… Clignant des yeux, il se les frotta pour s'assurer que la fatigue ne lui faisait pas avoir des hallucinations. Il avait été certain d'être encore seul l'instant d'avant, alors comment cette homme dont le visage inquiétant était surmonté d'un bonnet de laine noir avait-il fait pour apparaître de nul part avant de s'arrêter devant une des tombes ?

Se rapprochant du nouveau venu, il s'apprêta à l'interpeller pour être certain qu'un des morts dont il avait la garde ne venait pas de s'échapper de son tombeau tant le regard de l'inconnu semblait avoir contemplé les flammes de l'enfer en face. Mais il finit par y renoncer en soupirant, de peur de voir ses craintes confirmées… Et la plupart des gens qui venaient témoigner leur deuil étaient rarement d'humeur à bavarder avec lui de toutes façon…

Sans prêter la moindre attention au vieillard qui s'éloignait en marmonnant des incantations destinées à le tenir protégé des mauvais esprits, le nouveau venu se pencha sur la tombe pour y déposer le bouquet de roses blanches qu'il tenait en main. S'allumant une cigarette, il l'ôta de ses lèvres pour la planter dans la terre humide qui bordait le monument funéraire avant d'en allumer une autres qu'il consomma de manière plus orthodoxe.

« Tu vois, je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à ces maudites cigarettes malgré tes jérémiades… Tu peux bien en partager une avec moi. Après tout, dans ton état, ce n'est pas le cancer qui doit te faire peur, hein ? »

Demeurant debout à regarder se consumer le simulacre de bâton d'encens qu'il avait enflammée, il continua d'inhaler et de recracher la fumée de sa cigarette d'un air impassible.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le fossoyeur frissonna en voyant que l'apparition venait de s'évanouir en un instant pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Espérant de tout son cœur que le spectre venu le déranger pendant ses heures de travail était définitivement reparti vers le lieu dont il n'aurait jamais dû ressortir, il tressaillit de nouveau en voyant une autre âme en peine se matérialiser dans l'ombre d'un des cerisiers du cimetière.

Le premier instant où elle se manifesta, l'unique témoin de son apparition ne pu rien distinguer d'autres que le reflet aveuglant des lunettes de la silhouette se dissimulant dans la pénombre. Mais petit à petit, elle ôta le manteau d'obscurité dont elle était revêtue pour se rapprocher à son tour d'une tombe… La même qui avait attiré l'attention de l'autre créature d'outre-tombe qui l'avait précédé…

Avalant sa salive avec peine, le vieux fonctionnaire tressaillit d'horreur. Cette longue robe écarlate dont la couleur s'accordait avec les longs cheveux de sa propriétaire… Visiblement la rivière de sang dont elle avait émergé avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur son linceul…

Se retenant de ne pas faire volte face pour s'enfuir en courant, le fossoyeur serra son balai contre lui, arme dérisoire contre l'apparition mais c'était la seule qu'il avait à sa disposition…

Cette fois, ce n'était plus un simple malaise qu'il ressentait… Après toutes ces années passées dans ce cimetière, il s'était familiarisé avec la présence des morts comme nul autre… Et il pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude, la femme qui donnait l'impression de flotter gracieusement au dessus du sol tandis qu'elle parcourait la distance la séparant de la tombe ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants depuis bien longtemps… Cette fois, pas le moindre risque que ce soit une simple impression de sa part, chaque nerfs de son corps tremblant le lui hurlait, cette monstruosité n'avait plus rien de l'être humain qu'elle avait pu être dans une autre vie…

Se penchant au dessus de la tombe, elle examina d'un regard méprisant le bouquet de roses qui était déposé devant.

« La tombe de la victime fleurie par le responsable de sa mort… Comme c'est émouvant…et écœurant… »

Arrachant les roses blanches du monument funèbre pour les jeter au loin d'un geste haineux, elle reprit son souffle avant de déposer à son tour un bouquet à l'emplacement qu'elle avait rendu vacant… Un bouquet de roses rouges…

Enlaçant la pierre tombale avec autant de délicatesse que si elle l'avait fait avec un enfant chétif qu'elle aurait eu peur d'étouffer, elle se mit à sangloter doucement en promenant sa joue contre la pierre glaciale.

« Pardonne moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, Akemi…Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas…Je ne le pouvais pas…»

Se relevant en essuyant ses larmes, elle adressa un sourire empreint de tristesse à celle qui reposait à ses pieds avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner d'une façon aussi gracieuse et élégante que celle avec laquelle elle était venue…

Lorsqu'il fût enfin sorti de sa stupeur, le vieillard s'approcha à son tour de la tombe pour y lire le nom qui y était inscrit.

_« Masami Hirota »_

La voleuse qui s'était suicidée pour échapper à la police, l'an dernier !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le pauvre homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas assisté au plus macabre et au plus désespérant des spectacles… Celui d'une morte venu fleurir elle-même sa propre tombe parce qu'aucun ami ou aucun membre de sa famille n'était jamais venu le faire auparavant…


	18. 18: Retrouvailles

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 18

Retrouvailles

« Au cas improbable où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la pluie s'est enfin mise à tomber… »

« Quel sens aigu de l'observation, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ai acquis une telle réputation en tant que détective. »

Poussant un soupir de découragement, Conan jeta un regard lourd de reproche à celle qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'averse qui déferlait autour d'eux.

« Cela te manque tant que ça de rester alitée toute la journée ? Au point de tout faire pour contracter une pneumonie le jour de ton rétablissement ? »

La chimiste se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour exposer son visage mélancolique aux gouttes de pluie.

« Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais d'avoir l'occasion de marcher tranquillement sous la pluie… »

« La plupart des gens préfèrent le faire en emportant leur parapluie avec eux, tu sais. »

« Quel serait l'intérêt ? Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit s'interpose entre moi et les larmes que le ciel a cessé de retenir…Ainsi je n'aurais pas à essayer de retenir les miennes plus longtemps puisque personne ne pourra plus les distinguer des siennes… »

« Si tu continue de dissimuler ta tristesse aux autres, ne va pas te plaindre de devoir l'affronter toute seule… Personne ne viendra t'aider s'il n'a aucun moyen de voir que tu en as besoin… »

« Pourtant, cela ne t'as pas empêché de le faire, non ? »

« C'est mon rôle de découvrir ce que les autres essayent de me cacher… Je suis détective, tu as oublié ? »

Le seul son qui suivit les dernières paroles de Conan fût le crépitement de la pluie s'abattant sur son parapluie.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas un mal d'avoir ses moments de faiblesse… Cela montre simplement que tu restes humaine, même si tu fais tout pour le cacher. »

_« Et si tu avais mis moins de temps à me le montrer lors de notre première rencontre, peut-être qu'elle se serait bien mieux déroulé… »_

« Si tu montres tes faiblesses aux autres, dans le meilleur des cas, ils s'en serviront pour t'exploiter, dans le pire, ils te considèreront comme quelqu'un d'inutile… »

« Tu n'es plus dans l'organisation, tu sais… »

« Mais je suis toujours dans le monde où elle s'est mise en place… Tu as eu l'occasion de t'en rendre compte grâce à moi, non ? Ce sont des êtres humains qui la composent… En quoi ceux qui n'en font pas partie devraient être différents d'eux ? »

« C'est plus facile de penser comme ça, hein ? De cette façon, tu évites de t'impliquer… Tu crois te protéger de la douleur en agissant ainsi, mais tu sais, les souffrances font partie de la vie et on ne peut rien y faire… »

« Non, Kudo, ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le croitsd'agir de cette façon… C'est plus douloureux de retenir ses larmes que de les laisser couler… Cesse de te comporter comme si tu pouvais me comprendre. »

« Ecoute, j'ai déjà fréquenté de près un nombre inimaginable de meurtriers. J'ai eu amplement l'occasion de constater que mêmes des parents aimants, des amis fidèles ou de simples professeurs de maternelle dévoués à leurs élèves pouvaient tuer froidement sans éprouver le moindre remords et pourtant… Je ne suis pas devenu cynique ou misanthrope pour autant… »

« Kudo, si un jour ton propre père assassine lentement ta propre mère sous tes yeux, essaye de ne pas verser une seule larme, une seule… Ce jour là, peut-être que tu pourras me comprendre… Et aussi comprendre pourquoi je préfère me passer de parapluie sous cette averse. Non vraiment, tu ne peux pas comprendre, et je préfère que tu n'y arrives jamais… »

Haibara s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le contact de la pluie. Se tournant vers Conan qui avait interposé son parapluie entre elle et le ciel grisâtre, elle le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te comprendre pour t'aider… »

« Parce que tu crois m'aider de cette façon ? Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'utilise un parapluie, donne moi véritablement le moyen de ne plus avoir de larmes à dissimuler… »

La chimiste repoussa fermement la main qui tenait le parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

« Bon eh bien, puisque tu insiste… »

Agrippant la main qui avait repoussé la sienne, le détective força la chimiste à passer son bras sous celui au bout duquel il brandissait son parapluie, avant de sourire en voyant le léger rougissement qui avait coloré les joues pâles dont il sentait le contact contre les siennes.

« J'espère qu'à partir de maintenant, tu va te mettre à préférer les jours ensoleillés aux jours de pluie… Ou au moins que tu cesseras de laisser ton parapluie chez le professeur. »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu espérait en faisant ça, c'est raté, Kudo. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de me donner des raisons supplémentaires d'agir comme je le fais aujourd'hui. »

« Je croit que je vais m'en contenter pour l'instant… Et puis…peut-être que je vais me mettre à aimer les jours de pluie, moi aussi… »

Tout en murmurant ces mots à celle qui était blottie contre lui, il écarta délicatement une des mèches de ses cheveux mouillés.

« Tu sais, si nous continuons de marcher à ce rythme, il y a très peu de chances pour que nous arrivions à l'heure… »

« Tu es si pressé que ça de retourner à l'école ? »

« Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi peu empressé de me rendre en classe. »

« Tu sais, tu ressemble de plus en plus à une véritable enfant… »

Le sourire de la fillette commença à s'estomper.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux me voir ? Comme une petite sœur que tu accompagne tranquillement à son école… »

« Tu sais, c'est une idée… Et si nous leur disions qu'en réalité, nous étions frère et sœur ? De cette façon, ils ne se poseraient pas trop de question gênante s'ils nous voyaient enlacés comme nous le sommes en ce moment… »

« Ce n'est pas totalement idiot… Comme ça, Ayumi pourrait continuer d'espérer qu'un jour… Contrairement à moi, elle n'est pas encore prête à ce que tu lui brises le cœur, tu sais. »

Ils gardèrent le silence sans pour autant se séparer. Au contraire, Conan avait senti l'étreinte d'Haibara se resserrer autour de son bras.

« Kudo ? Est-ce que tu crois que ta mère a toujours envie de t'offrir une petite sœur ? »

« Je crois bien que mon père n'apprécierait pas trop que je lui mette de nouveau cette idée en tête, mais j'imagine qu'elle ne l'as pas totalement quitté… »

« Alors dans ce cas, est ce que tu pourrais lui demander de m'adopter ? Comme ça, nous auront toujours une bonne raison de nous enlacer, même après que tu sois revenu auprès de Ran… »

Toussotant pour dissimuler son air gêné tandis qu'il évitait de croiser le regard implorant qui lui était adressé, le détective se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se tirer de son embarras.

« Tu sais, ce sont loin d'être de mauvais parents, bien au contraire mais… Je crois bien qu'ils préfèreraient privilégier leur vie de couple à leur vie de parents à présent… »

« Cela me convient parfaitement… Comme ça, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir oublié ma mère en la remplaçant par une autre… Et puis je préfère des parents aimants mais éloignés comme les tiens à une mère morte et un père… »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un silence glacial.

« De toutes façons, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un grand frère qui veillerait sur moi comme le faisait Akemi… »

« Tu sais, je suit aussi en droit d'avoir mon avis sur la question, non ? Après tout, peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une petite sœur… »

« Alors je n'ai même pas le droit de t'aimer de cette façon ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulait dire… Et si je n'avais pas envie de t'aimer comme une petite sœur ? »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de t'avoir comme amie, Kudo… C'est trop peu pour moi… »

« Et tu n'a jamais pensé que c'était peut-être trop peu pour moi aussi ? »

La chimiste poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Cesse de faire des promesses que tu n'as pratiquement aucune chance de tenir, Kudo… Tu m'en as déjà fait une et c'est déjà beaucoup trop…»

Conan se laissa aller à exprimer son découragement par un grognement irrité.

« Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance pour te protéger ? »

« Et si jamais tu devais avoir à choisir entre me protéger et protéger Ran ? Que ferait-tu ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

La main du détective se crispa autour du manche de son parapluie, le faisant trembler légèrement.

« Je n'ais pas à te répondre puisque je me refuserais toujours à laisser mourir celle que j'aime pour sauver une amie. »

« Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? Tu continues de croire que rien ne t'est impossible… Mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose, petit détective, dans la vie on ne peut jamais tout avoir… En tout cas, ne t'avise jamais de laisser Ran mourir si tu as l'occasion de la sauver… Tu n'as pas réussi à les empêcher de m'arracher ma grande sœur, et si tu commets la même erreur de nouveau, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Quand bien même cela me sauverait la vie.»

Il la fixa avec une dureté dont il ne se serait pas crû capable mais qui s'avéra pourtant incapable de l'ébranler.

« Idiote… Est-ce que je dois te rappeler combien de personnes ont risqué leurs vies pour te sauver ? Je n'ai pas été le seul à le faire, il y a eu aussi Genta, Ran… et Akemi… Est ce que tu crois qu'elle aimerait savoir qu'elle a sacrifié sa vie pour une idiote qui s'empresse de gâcher ce qu'elle lui a donné ? »

« J'aurais préféré mourir si cela avait pu lui permettre de continuer à vivre… Je lui avais dit de ne m'oublier et pourtant…pourtant… Elle méritait infiniment plus que moi d'être encore de ce monde, alors pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est ni à toi, ni à moi de décider qui mérite de vivre ou de mourir ! Quand est-ce que tu va enfin arrêter de te détester comme tu le fais, Ai?»

La colère du détective finit par s'éteindre face à la tristesse qui se reflétait dans le regard qui lui faisait face.

« Idiot… Vraiment, Kudo, tu n'es qu'un idiot… Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ? Quelqu'un qui se déteste ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un qui lui ressemble… »

S'arrachant brutalement à son étreinte, elle accéléra son pas de manière à se mettre hors de portée du parapluie et de son propriétaire, elle ne fut pas très loin d'y arriver lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se refermer sur la sienne.

« Ai… »

« Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés à l'école… Tu ne voudrais pas que nous leur paraissions trop proches, n'est ce pas ? Alors lâche moi. »

Lorsqu'elle dégagea sa main de la sienne, il soupira sans faire le moindre effort pour l'en empêcher. Parcourant en silence les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée de l'école, ils s'efforcèrent d'arborer l'air le plus nonchalant possible, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est dans ces circonstances qu'ils firent la rencontre des trois autres détective boy qui les attendaient patiemment, à l'abri du perron de l'école.

Comme elle avait fait son possible pour distancer Conan, Ai fût la première à les rejoindre, pour manquer de finir étouffée sous l'étreinte d'Ayumi.

« Oh Ai, on était si inquiets… On a essayé de te rendre visite mais Ran nous avait dit que tu étais trop fatiguée pour nous voir…»

La chimiste força doucement la petite fille à lui laisser un peu d'air avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter, Akemi… je vais beaucoup mieux… »

Les trois enfants la dévisagèrent avec un air intrigué tandis que celui qui n'en était plus un malgré les apparences eût du mal à dissimuler sa panique.

« Akemi ? Mais de qui est ce que tu parles, Ai ? »

« Pardon… je voulais dire…Merci, Ayumi… »

Conan fût le seul à remarquer les efforts que fournissait Haibara pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'aucun trait de son visage n'avait témoigné du moindre effroi.

Toussotant légèrement en désignant sa montre, il parvint à détourner l'attention sur lui.

« Nous sommes déjà en retard, vous savez… Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que le professeur Kobayashi nous sermonne le jour de notre retour ? »

Les enfants acquiescèrent avec un soupir avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers leur salle de classe.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu au détour d'un couloir après avoir distancé leurs deux camarades, qui avaient volontairement ralenti leur pas, le détective se tourna vers la chimiste, qui avait commencé à porter la main à son cœur en haletant.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Nous pouvons toujours retourner chez le professeur avant que… »

« Je vais…très bien, Kudo… »

« Permets-moi d'en douter… »

« Cela n'a duré qu'un seul instant, j'ai repris mes esprits au moment même où elle s'est adressé à moi pour me corriger. Si ça se maintient à ce stade, je n'aurais aucun problème à le supporter… »

_« Si ça se maintient à ce stade, justement… »_

Mais Conan préféra garder ses doutes pour lui tandis qu'il la soutenait pour la conduire en classe.

----:----

« Tu sais, c'est dommage que tu soit tombé malade aussi soudainement… J'étais sur le point de vous exposer l'idée que je venais d'avoir pour faire connaître notre club de détective… »

La convalescente et son garde-malade s'efforcèrent de dissimuler leur scepticisme face à l'enthousiasme du membre la plus âgé des détectives boy, ils avaient déjà eu assez de mal à la rassurer sur l'état d'Haibara.

« Oui, c'est vraiment dommage… Si je n'avais pas été absent moi aussi, je vous aurais sûrement aidé à la mettre en place… »

Beaucoup plus prudente que son compagnon, Haibara préféra avoir une vague idée du pétrin dans lequel ils allaient mettre le pied.

« Et peut-on savoir en quoi elle consiste ? »

Plongeant la main dans sa sacoche, le professeur en sortit un carnet qu'elle brandit avec une joie non dissimulé devant ses élèves.

« Une pièce de théâtre ! »

Conan dissimula son embarras derrière un sourire forcé, le détective avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir d'une pièce de théâtre où ils avaient été forcé de remplacer au pied levé l'acteur qu'ils avaient manqué de peu d'estropier suite à un quiproquo… Dire que le résultat avait été catastrophique aurait été faire preuve de beaucoup de charité…

« Et quel serait le thème de cette…hum…pièce ? »

« Puisque le but est de faire connaître notre club, j'ai pensé que le mieux était de faire une adaptation d'une aventure de Sherlock Holmes. »

Le fanatique de Holmes qui sommeillait en lui manqua de s'étouffer en imaginant l'affront qui allait être fait à son idole, tandis que, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas exprimer son effroi, Conan réfléchissait à une vitesse phénoménale à toutes les raisons valables qu'il pourrait trouver pour faire renoncer le professeur à son projet.

« Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil sur le script ? »

Haibara s'empara du carnet que lui tendait celle qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa joie d'avoir éveillé l'intérêt de la personne qu'elle pensait avoir le plus de mal à convaincre.

Le feuilletant sous le regard estomaqué de Conan, elle finit par le refermer d'un geste sec.

« Cela pourrait être intéressant… »

Trois enfants et leur professeur se laissèrent aller à un cri de joie devant la réaction de la fillette taciturne tandis que Conan porta la main à son cœur en adressant un regard lourd de reproches à celle qui l'avait trahie alors qu'elle devait être au contraire la seule en mesure de l'aider.

La chimiste modéra l'enthousiasme de ceux qui l'entourait en levant deux doigts d'un air impassible.

« Mais si vous voulez que je participe, il faudra accepter deux conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? »demanda une femme qui était prête à tout promettre tant elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

« D'abord, je veux que ce soit Kudo qui obtienne le rôle principal. »

« De toutes façon, je ne voyais pas à qui d'autres j'aurais pu le confier… »

« Ensuite, je veux obtenir le rôle de mon choix. »

« Eh bien ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème mais lequel te tenterait ? »

Sans prononcer un seul mot, la fillette rouvrit le script et le tendit vers son auteur en pointant son doigt sur le rôle qu'elle avait choisi.

Incapable de se modérer plus longtemps, l'organisatrice de la pièce serra dans ses bras sa nouvelle actrice avec effusion.

« Oh Ai, c'est vraiment… Je n'osais même pas te le demander et toi, tu… »

Constatant que son élève n'appréciait guère un contact qu'elle devait juger trop rapproché, le professeur relâcha son étreinte avec un sourire gêné.

« Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… J'avais déjà fait une tentative dans mon ancienne école et je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre mes élèves… »

Acquiescant d'un air compréhensif, la fillette brandit le script qu'elle tenait en main avec une expression suppliante.

« Je peux le garder ? J'ai déjà envie de répéter mon texte…Et je suit sûre que Kudo serait ravie de le faire avec moi. »

Frissonnant devant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait échangé son masque de la petite fille faisant les yeux doux à un adulte contre celui d'un chat reluquant la souris qui était tombé entre ses griffes tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui, le détective sentit que ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de cette pièce iraient en s'accroissant.

« Oh mais bien sûr, d'ailleurs j'en ait déjà donné un exemplaire à chacun de vos camarades pendant votre absence. »

« Parfait. La pièce est prévue pour quand ? »

Le visage du professeur passa de la satisfaction à l'inquiétude.

« Eh bien, j'ai réussi à convaincre le directeur de nous libérer la salle de spectacle de l'école mais… Le seul soir où elle serait disponible pour nous aurait lieu dans tout juste une semaine… je sais que cela ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais… »

« Cela ne nous pose aucun problème, n'est ce pas, Kudo ? »

Même si elle avait posé sa question d'un ton innocent, la petite lueur qui brilla dans son regard promettait à son interlocuteur qu'elle lui ferait subir les pires sévices s'il s'avisait seulement de vouloir la contredire.

« Non, vraiment… Aucun problème… »

Se rapprochant de la chimiste occupé à ranger le script dans son cartable, il lui murmura discrètement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître sous quel rôle tu me donnera la réplique ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui adressant le sourire énigmatique auquel il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer.

« Normalement, cela devrait te paraître évident… »

Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse plus claire, le détective s'empressa de rattraper le professeur qui avait commencé à s'éloigner.

« Professeur, à propos de cette pièce… J'aurais aimé vous demander… »

« Oh, rassure-toi, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire pour que le public arrive à la comprendre… Après tout, nous joueront devant un public en majorité très jeune et… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voudrait vous demander. Quelle aventure de Sherlock Holmes avez-vous choisi d'adapter ? »

« Scandale en Bohème, pourquoi cette question ? Tu vois, j'avais pensé que puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d 'une enquête à proprement parler… »

Le détective ferma les yeux sans prêter attention aux propos de son professeur, il avait instantanément deviné quel rôle la chimiste s'était attribué et il pensait également avoir compris les raison de l'enthousiasme déconcertant dont elle avait fait preuve.

_« Forcément, une occasion de m'humilier devant le plus large public possible… Comment est ce qu'elle aurait pu refuser? »_

----:----

A la fin de l'après midi, l'averse n'avait toujours pas cessé, aussi Conan avait-il de nouveau à partager son parapluie avec Ai.

Mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se réjouir ou bien frémir face l'expression joyeuse de celle qui laissait doucement reposer sa tête contre son épale tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

« Je suppose que tu as conscience du fait que grâce à toi, nous n'auront plus un moment de libre pendant la semaine à venir ? »

« Oh, cela te gène tant que ça de devoir rester de passer tout tes après midi avec moi pour répéter ? »

« Vu le rôle que tu as choisi, tu n'auras même pas besoin de t'entraîner, il te suffira d'être toi-même… En fait, on peut dire que les répétitions durent depuis presque un an… »

« je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu n'auras aucun problème pour rentrer dans la peau de ton personnage toi non plus, non ? »

Le détective soupira, elle avait retourné sa pique contre lui en un tour de main.

« On ne nous demande pas d'improviser sur scène mais de répéter notre texte, tu sais… »

« Vraiment ? Je crois pourtant que je vais apporter quelques modifications au déroulement de l'intrigue… Oui, je sens que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… »

L'inquiétude se mêla à la gêne sur le visage du partenaire de scène d'Haibara.

« Je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits jusqu'au jour de la représentation… »

Sentant les ongles de la chimiste s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son bras tandis qu'ils avançait, Conan se tourna vers elle pour s'enquérir de la raison de sa hargne et éventuellement lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère d'en faire l'objet. Mais la terreur qui brillait dans les yeux de celle qui s'était resserré contre lui en tremblant l'en dissuada.

Regardant droit devant lui en s'apprêtant à se retrouver face à face avec ses vieux ennemis, il relâcha son souffle dans un soupir de soulagement en constatant que si un homme en noir était bien en train de se diriger vers eux, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à craindre de sa part.

Ce qui rendait d'autant plus curieux à ses yeux la peur irrationnelle qui venait de s'emparer de la fillette et semblait s'accroître de seconde en seconde au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du nouveau venu. Etait-elle victime d'une nouvelle hallucination ?

« Ai ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

La chimiste ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais pas un son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres tant elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

La poussant à se décaler légèrement devant celui qui était à présent devant eux, Conan s'interposa entre Haibara et l'objet de sa terreur tout en adressant à l'agent du FBI un regard interrogatif. Shuichi Akai ne se départit pas de son air impassible lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers les deux enfants qui passaient devant lui tandis qu'il continuait imperturbablement sa marche, sans en modifier le rythme le moins du monde.

Même s'il savait parfaitement que malgré son air inquiétant, l'agent du FBI restait avant tout un allié qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, leur avait sauvé la vie ainsi que celle du père de Ran, le détective ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce regard glacial qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert tout en restant indéchiffrable à ses yeux.

La rencontre n'avait duré que l'espace de quelques instants, la peur qu'elle avait suscitée chez Haibara garda son intensité plusieurs minutes après que l'agent du FBI eut disparu derrière eux sans même se retourner.

Tout en ralentissant son pas de manière à permettre à celle qui continuait de demeurer aussi pâle qu'un linceul de reprendre sa respiration, le détective commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait penser de sa réaction face à Akai.

La seule fois où il se rappelait l'avoir vu ressentir une telle terreur avait été dans ce bus, lorsqu'ils avaient été assis sans le savoir juste derrière l'un de leurs plus redoutables ennemis…

Il avait longtemps soupçonné l'homme au bonnet noir de faire partie de l'organisation jusqu'à ce que Ran lui apprenne qu'il était lié au FBI d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien dans son comportement depuis lors n'avait laissé à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une couverture alors pourquoi était-il la cause de tant de terreur chez la chimiste ? Sans compter qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la curieuse impression que l'agent du FBI avait des chances d'avoir des soupçons vis-à-vis de l'identité réelle d'Haibara…

L'explication la plus vraisemblable qu'il avait à l'esprit pour dissiper une partie des mystères qui entourait le plus mystérieux de ses alliés était qu'il avait du sans doute rencontré Ai alors qu'elle faisait encore partie de l'organisation… Mais même si c'était le cas, pourquoi devait-elle continuer d'en avoir peur alors qu'elle avait définitivement quitté le syndicat depuis bientôt un an ?

Il se promit d'exiger d'elle de plus amples explications sur les relations qu'elle pouvait avoir eu avec le tireur d'élite une fois qu'elle se serait remise de sa dernière rencontre avec lui.

Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autre souci en tête puisqu'il devait face à un autre homme en noir, qui cette fois lui était lié de très près…

Et pour couronner le tout, il n'était évidemment pas venu seul mais accompagné de la seule et unique, heureusement pour son fils du reste, baronne de la nuit…

Ai, qui venait tout juste de se remettre de la vision de sa vieille connaissance au détour d'une rue, n'avait pas encore remarqué ceux qui les attendaient devant l'ancienne maison de Shinichi, aussi fût-elle pris de cours lorsqu'une tornade rousse les enserra brusquement, sans leur laisser le temps de pousser un cri tant son étreinte leur avait coupé le souffle…

« Oh, Shinichi, à te voir comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins. On se croirait revenu au temps où tu raccompagnais Ran chez elle lorsque vous rentriez de l'école tout les deux ! »

« Maman…De l'air…Par pitié… »

Comprenant à ces supplications que la rougeur qui avait coloré subitement le visage des deux enfants n'était pas seulement à imputer à l'émotion de leurs retrouvailles, l'ex-actrice les relâcha à regret.

« Tu pourrais manifester plus d'enthousiasme vis-à-vis de ta mère quand même… Décidément, c'est toujours un déchirement de voir l'oisillon quitter le nid sans un regard vers ceux qui lui ont donné le jour… »

« Maman, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est vous qui avez quitté la maison les premiers… »

« C'était pour te laisser voler de tes propres ailes sans rester dans notre ombre pendant les meilleures années de ta vie… Si j'avais su que cela susciterait tant d'ingratitude chez toi… »

L'inénarrable épouse de Yusaku frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avec une expression déterminée.

« C'est décidé. A partir de maintenant, nous allons vivre de nouveau tout les trois ensemble dans cette maison dont nous avons visiblement été absent trop longtemps. »

Ecarquillant les yeux avec horreur, Shinichi se tourna vers son père avec un regard implorant, mais ne reçût en réponse qu'un sourire complice destiné visiblement à lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se résigner à son sort.

« Oh, mais je plaisante, voyons…Quoique… Si tu avais vu ta tête. Ah décidément, je regrettes de ne pas être venue plus tôt… »

Il n'y avait que cinq femmes au monde capable de déstabiliser le détective à ce point, Ran, sa mère, Vermouth, celle qu'il fixait d'un air blasée tandis qu'elle éclatait d'un rire joyeux et celle qui avait détourné les yeux par pudeur devant le désarroi de son compagnon…

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous… »

« En fait, nous sommes rentrés depuis avant-hier mais…Oh, Yusaku, dis-le lui, il n'osera pas me croire si je le fais. »

L'écrivain toussota avec un air gêné avant de reprendre une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Figure-toi que mes éditeurs ont collé un détective à mes basques dès qu'ils ont appris que j'avais quitté les Etats-Unis… Il est arrivé au Japon à bord du vol qui a suivi le nôtre et cela nous a pris deux jours pour le semer… »

Shinichi scruta son père avec un sourire narquois.

« Deux jours ? Est-ce que tu commencerais à rouiller ou bien est-ce qu'ils ont engagé la crème de la crème pour te forcer à tenir tes contrats ? »

En temps normal, c'est le romancier qui prenait le fils en défaut, et visiblement, il n'appréciait guère de voir les rôles s'inverser.

« Disons qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien pour son âge… Accessoirement, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de plus déterminé une fois qu'il s'est focalisé sur sa cible… De plus, pour ce que j'en sais, il a eu l'occasion de croiser le fer avec quelqu'un qui t'a jusqu'à présent toujours mis en échec. »

Le détective haussa les sourcils, brusquement intéressé.

« Quelqu'un qui m'a tenu en échec ? »

Yusaku eut un sourire de connivence avec son fils.

« Celui qui fût la source d'inspiration pour le personnage le plus populaire qui soit jamais né sous ma plume. »

« Celui qui… Laisse-moi deviner, ton adversaire ne serait-il pas un snobinard toujours trop sûr de lui qui ne se sépare jamais de son faucon ? »

« A ce que je voit, tu l'as déjà rencontré… »

« Oh une seule fois pour le moment… Ceci dit, s'il a réussi à te donner autant de fil à retordre, je crois qu'il remonte brusquement dans mon estime. »

Poussant un soupir tout en écrasant sa cigarette du talon, le romancier leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement pour vérifier qu'aucun oiseau de mauvais augure d'un genre particulier n'était en train d'y planer.

« J'ai réussi à l'entraîner sur une fausse piste mais à mon avis, il ne mettra pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte et à ce moment là, le premier lieu où il se rendra sera probablement cette maison… Enfin, je suppose que tôt ou tard, il faudra inévitablement que je règle mes comptes avec ses employeurs alors… Shinichi, est ce que tu ne saurais pas si le Kid préparerait un nouveau forfait pour le moment ? Je crois que c'est la seule chose capable de m'accorder un répit… »

Conan haussa les épaules d'un air compatissant.

« Navré…Mais pour ce que j'en sais, non… Ceci dit, c'est curieux, comment se fait-il qu'il n'était pas au Japon lorsque tes éditeurs l'ont contacté?»

« Aucune idée, tu le lui demanderas si tu croise sa route pendant qu'il est sur ma trace… »

Haibara toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux de te laisser avec tes parents, après tout vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter…»

Yukiko se pencha vers l'amie de son fils avec un sourire radieux.

« Oh mais si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu sait bien que tu es la bienvenue, Ai. »

La chimiste leva les yeux vers l'actrice en arborant une expression enfantine qui fit frissonner le détective tant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qui devait se dissimuler derrière.

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir, madame Kudo, mais malheureusement, je crois que votre fils m'en voudrait beaucoup si mes recherches sur un antidote à son _« petit »_ problème n'avance pas… Et elles ont déjà prises trop de retard. »

« Tant pis ce sera pour une autre fois… »

Une fois que sa mère eût le dos tourné, Shinichi se rapprocha d'Haibara avec un air réprobateur.

« Traîtresse… Tu m'abandonnes face à l'adversité… »

« Que veux tu ? Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure… Et tu me crois vraiment sans cœur au point de m'interposer entre un fils et une mère si affectueuse ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ton air de petite fille innocente avec moi… Je ne suis pas dupe. »

« Que dirais ta pauvre mère si elle savait que tu es si soupçonneux envers tes amies ? »

« Si elle te connaissait comme je te connaît, elle me dirait que je ne le suis pas assez. »

Sans se démonter, la chimiste posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du détective.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Kudo. »

Regardant Haibara s'éloigner vers la maison du professeur en sifflotant joyeusement, Conan se demanda de quel façon il pourrait lui faire payer sa trahison… L'idée lui vint d'elle-même tandis qu'il alla rejoindre ses parents à l'entrée de son ancienne maison.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, Shinichi ? »

« Tu te rappelle qu'il y a quelques années, tu m'avais demandé si je voulais une petite sœur ? »

« Bien sûr que oui… Tu avais refusé. »

« Eh bien, j'ai peut-être changé d'avis finalement. »

La morsure impitoyable de la trahison, qui lui était infligé par quelqu'un issu de son propre sang, manqua de peu de pousser le romancier à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière et à ne plus se contenter d'imaginer des crimes…


	19. 19: Pourquoi?

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 19

Pourquoi ?

L'humeur guillerette qui s'était emparée d'elle quitta brusquement la chimiste quand elle croisa un regard qui ne lui était que trop familier, au moment où elle parcourait les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison du professeur. Un regard froid que la cruauté avait fait s'illuminer tandis que celui qui le lui adressait se dirigeait silencieusement vers elle…

Bien décidé à ne pas faire preuve à son égard de la même faiblesse qu'elle lui avait témoignée lors de leur dernière rencontre face à face, Haibara franchit d'elle-même la courte distance qui la séparait de celui qui l'avait visiblement longuement attendu.

Décontenancé de ne plus ressentir chez elle la peur qui l'avait pratiquement réduite à sa merci au cours de leur dernier affrontement, qui était encore frais dans sa mémoire, le visiteur inopportun commença à reculer avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers elle d'un air déterminé.

Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux glacials qui ne cessait de la fixer, l'ex-membre de l'organisation y contempla un mélange de haine et de désir à son égard.

L'ambivalence des sentiments qu'éprouvait pour elle celui qui était revêtu de la même couleur funèbre qui n'avait cessé de hanter ses cauchemars, ces derniers mois, ébranla légèrement la colère froide qu'il suscitait chez elle.

Finissant par comprendre à quel point elle lui était finalement semblable, elle se laissa aller à lui adresser un sourire exprimant aussi bien la compréhension que la mélancolie.

Percevant chez son ennemie une émotion indéfinissable qui le troublait autant qu'elle l'attirait, il franchit instantanément le dernier mètre qui la séparait d'elle jusqu'à sentir le contact de sa peau si douce contre lui.

Rapprochant sa tête de la sienne au point de sentir contre son visage le souffle de celui qui la fixait, les yeux dans les yeux, elle comprit à son regard ce qu'il attendait d'elle et obtempéra à sa requête silencieuse en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Frissonnant face à ce geste qu'il avait tant attendu malgré les souffrances qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui occasionner, celui qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras laissa la haine submerger en lui son besoin d'affection…

La chimiste ferma les yeux quand elle sentit contre son cou le contact de l'instrument de torture dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'efficacité pour avoir vu son propriétaire s'en servir pour faire mourir à petit feu un de ses proches, au lieu de le tuer instantanément sans lui laisser le temps de souffrir, comme il l'aurait pu le faire s'il avait eu seulement une once d'humanité.

Sans se laisser décontenancer, elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui, ne frémissant même pas quand elle sentit sa chair être déchiquetée impitoyablement, pas plus qu'elle ne mit fin à ses caresses quand elle sentit son propre sang couler pour aller recouvrir d'une couleur écarlate le noir dont était revêtue le responsable de ses souffrances.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps au plaisir que suscitait chez lui celle qu'il avait tenté de repousser, espérant que la peur répondrait à la douleur qu'il lui infligerait, le tortionnaire de la fillette poussa un gémissement qui sonna comme une complainte aux oreilles de sa victime.

« Si on m'avait dit que je t'entendrais me supplier, mon petit Gin… Tu espérais de la terreur ou de la haine, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est autre chose que tu as reçu… En fait la seule chose que tu as jamais désiré de moi, je me trompe ? »

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre la réponse de celui à qui elle venait de murmurer doucement ces mots, elle la connaissait déjà.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une éternité…La chimiste ne ressentait même plus la douleur, pas plus qu'elle ne prêtait la moindre attention au sang qui continuait de s'écouler de sa blessure, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était la chaleur qui émanait du corps qu'elle serrait contre le sien, une chaleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru y trouver…

Leur étreinte se prolongea ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une autre présence en train de l'épier.

Une présence précédé par une aura aussi glaciale que celle qui émanait de celui qu'elle avait fini par se soumettre, une présence pour qui elle ressentirait sans doute toujours ce même mélange de haine et de peur, tant elle restait associé pour elle à la perte de celle qui était une véritable partie d'elle-même, celle dont l'absence avait laissé un vide qui ne pourrait jamais être comblé…

Reculant jusqu'au mur qui encerclait la maison de son tuteur, elle fixa d'un regard terrifié l'homme qui s'était approché d'elle pendant que son attention avait été détourné par celui qu'elle serrait toujours contre elle, plus pour le protéger du nouveau venu que parce qu'elle espérait qu'il lui offre une protection suffisante contre lui.

Un nom franchit le seuil de ses lèvres tremblotantes, un nom qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier…

« Akai… »

Pas la moindre trace d'étonnement ne marqua le visage impassible de l'agent du FBI tandis qu'il la fixait de son regard glacial.

« Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était bien toi…Shiho… »

Incapable de demeurer debout plus longtemps, celle qui venait d'entendre son nom se laissa glisser le long du mur humide pour tomber à genoux devant celui qui venait de le prononcer.

L'unique soutien qui lui restait dans cette tourmente adressa un regard haineux au tireur d'élite qui loin de le faire reculer, le poussa au contraire à se rapprocher avec un semblant de sourire amusée.

Se penchant vers la fillette apeurée, le fantôme qui était surgi de son ancienne vie pour la tourmenter avisa la blessure d'où son sang continuait de s'écouler.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changée, toujours en train de flirter avec tes bourreaux tant ceux qui essayent de te sauver te font peur… Tu sais, Akemi m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, après que nous nous soyons séparés. »

Ouvrant la bouche pour supplier l'ancien fiancé de sa sœur de cesser de raviver cette vieille blessure, elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un hoquet pitoyable en se mettant à sangloter.

Celui qu'elle continuait d'étreindre de ses mains tremblantes se serait sans doute empressé de régler son compte à celui qui était venu troubler le moment de bonheur qu'il partageait avec elle, mais malgré tout ses efforts, il s'avéra incapable de se libérer suffisamment des bras de la chimiste pour être en mesure de représenter la moindre menace vis-à-vis de l'agent du FBI…

Il finit cependant par parvenir à se dégager totalement et s'apprêta à profiter de sa liberté retrouvée pour exercer sa revanche contre celui qui avait commis l'erreur de l'avoir sous-estimé. Mais il s'interrompît instantanément quand il entendit le bruit mat occasionné par le contact du corps de la fillette avec le sol détrempée. Se penchant vers elle d'un air inquiet, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que la terreur auquel elle avait dû faire face, associé à la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé avait eu raison de ses dernières forces.

Hésitant sur la meilleure manière de porter secours à celle qui était étendue sur le sol de tout son long et dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus inaudible, il suspendit un instant son agressivité vis-à-vis du tireur d'élite pour se tourner vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

Ecartant sans ménagement celui qui s'interposait entre lui et celle envers qui il ressentait toujours une dette, pour ce qui s'était passé une certaine nuit, dans une ruelle new-yorkaise, Akai la prit dans ses bras et la souleva aussi délicatement que s'il avait eu entre les mains une poupée de porcelaine…

Son précieux fardeau entre les bras, il marcha silencieusement dans la rue inondée par la pluie. Loin de le regarder s'éloigner sans réagir, celui qui avait encore le sang de la fillette sur les mains se mit à le suivre.

Il avait sans doute hâte de régler ses comptes avec son ennemi une fois que leur trêve tacite n'aurait plus de raison d'être… A moins qu'il ne continue de s'inquiéter pour la seule personne à avoir su gagner son affection…

----:----

Ressentant une aura déplaisante l'entourer, elle se tourna dans la direction d'où elle semblait émaner. Elle s'attendait à se retrouver face à face avec Gin, aussi le choc en découvrant Akai auprès d'elle manqua de la faire défaillir.

Parvenant à maîtriser sa peur au prix d'un violent effort sur elle-même, elle le fixa en dissimulant ses appréhensions derrière la même expression méprisante et condescendante qu'elle réservait à l'assassin de sa mère.

« Il a fallu que tu vienne me harceler jusqu'à mon domicile… Comment as-tu trouvé cette adresse ? »

« Si tu voulais vraiment que je ne retrouve pas ta trace, il aurait mieux fallu que tu déménage après notre dernière rencontre… »

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se faire expier la bêtise qui l'avait poussé à sauver la vie de celui qui lui avait arraché sa sœur, elle le fixa d'un regard glacial où toute trace de peur avait disparu pour faire place à la haine.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il valait mieux que nous ne croisions plus jusqu'à la fin de nos vies… Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter? Je ne rentrerais jamais dans votre programme de protection des témoins. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de te poser la question pour savoir que ta réponse resterait la même… »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Cela ne t'as pas suffit que je perde ma sœur par ta faute ? Il faut que tu m'arraches le peu qui me reste pour être enfin satisfait ? »

L'agent du FBI ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« C'est justement pour t'éviter de perdre définitivement ta sœur que je suis ici… »

La scientifique adressa à son interlocuteur un sourire cynique qui contrastait avec la tristesse de son regard.

« Je vois difficilement comment tu pourrait me la rendre après ce qui s'est passé… »

Il la fixa avec une expression résignée.

« Je suis effectivement incapable de te la rendre… »

« Et c'est pour réclamer mon pardon que tu es venu me voir ? Tu risques de l'attendre longtemps… »

« Je me fiche de ton pardon, Shiho… »

Le sourire sarcastique de la chimiste s'effaça en un instant pour être remplacé par un rictus de haine.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui avait le droit de le faire et je l'ai perdue à cause de toi… »

« Tu as encore une chance de la récupérer… »

Scrutant le tireur d'élite avec une expression désabusée, elle sourit tristement devant son air impassible.

« Dis-moi comment… Je crois que je suis assez désespérée pour me laisser endormir par tes mensonges, l'espace d'un instant… »

« Tout simplement en réussissant à la convaincre de ne pas commettre la pire erreur de sa vie, qui risque bien d'être la dernière… Je n'y suis pas parvenue alors je crois bien que tu es le dernier espoir qui nous reste, à ta sœur comme à moi… »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Elle s'est mise en tête de négocier ta liberté et la sienne auprès de tes collègues… Et j'ai malheureusement eu l'occasion de constater qu'ils ont fait mine de prendre sa proposition au sérieux… Je ne pense pas qu'elle survive à l'exécution de la mission peu reluisante qu'ils lui ont confiée… et elle vient tout juste de s'acquitter de sa tâche, il est peut-être déjà trop tard… »

« Ne te moque pas de moi… Elle n'a jamais côtoyée quelqu'un d'assez haut placé dans l'organisation pour qu'il puisse se permettre de lui faire ce genre de promesse… »

Elle s'interrompit soudainement en se rappelant visiblement d'une possibilité, même infime, pour qu'il y ait un semblant de réalité dans les sombres prédictions d'Akai.

« Non… La seule personne qui aurait pu lui faire ce genre de promesse a cessé de s'intéresser à elle depuis plus de dix ans… et de toutes façon, contrairement à moi, elle n'a aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre pour la contacter… »

« J'ignore si nous avons en tête la même personne… Mais je sais en tout cas qu'elle envisageait de s'adresser directement à celui qui a interrompu notre dernier entretien à New York… »

La scientifique pâlit brusquement aux propos d'Akai.

« Gin ? C'est impossible… Il m'aurait prévenu si… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

_« Non, bien sûr espèce d'idiote… Il ne t'aurait jamais prévenu… Bien au contraire, il se serait fait un malin plaisir de garder le silence jusqu'au moment où au détour d'une conversation, il se serait mis à te raconter le plus innocemment du monde, la manière dont il a exécuté lui-même une traîtresse qui avait tenté de déserter l'organisation… Il aurait attendu patiemment le moment où tu aurais tourné en dérision la bêtise de cette idiote avant de te révéler son nom… Et de savourer ta détresse tandis que tu tomberais à genoux devant lui en le suppliant de te dire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût… Mon Dieu, Akemi, comment aie-je pu être assez idiote pour croire que tu pourrais m'oublier… Je t'ai pratiquement poussé dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse tranquillement te tuer… »_

« Elle…elle n'avait aucune moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui de toute façon… »

_« Mais lui pouvait parfaitement le faire… Et tu sais qu'il ne se serait pas gêné… »_

« Regarde la réalité en face avant de perdre stupidement la seule occasion qu'il te reste de la sauver ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver en ce moment ? »

S'appuyant sur la porte de son appartement pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, la chimiste mit quelques minutes à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de répondre à Akai d'une voix qui avait définitivement perdue toute trace d'arrogance.

« Gin m'avait dit qu'il avait une affaire à régler sur les docks ce soir… Il parlait peut-être de… Je ne sais pas… »

« Bon sang, as-tu une idée du nombre d'endroit à Tokyo qui corresponde à cette description! Est ce que tu n'as pas une idée plus précise ? »

« Lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné chez moi, il y a cinq jours, il s'est arrêté près de… Oui, cela pourrait être là… Il m'avait dit qu'il devait régler les derniers détails d'une opération mineure et que cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes… J'étais restée dans sa voiture à ce moment là alors je n'ai pas vu avec qui est ce qu'il… Mais maintenant… »

_« Maintenant tu as enfin compris, idiote… C'était avec Akemi qu'il avait rendez-vous… Il avait besoin qu'elle te voit une dernière fois pour la convaincre qu'il était vraiment en mesure de remplir sa promesse… Elle était là, sans doute dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un container, à te regarder d'un air inquiet…Et tu ne l'as même pas vu… »_

Agrippant fermement par les épaules celle qui était sans doute son dernier espoir de sauver sa sœur, il la secoua sans ménagement pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Est ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer l'emplacement de cet endroit ? »

Elle secoua la tête silencieusement d'un air désespéré.

« Est ce que tu serais au moins capable d'y revenir en partant de ton appartement ? Tu viens de me dire qu'il te conduisait ici quand il s'y est rendu avec toi, alors peut-être que tu es encore capable de te souvenir de la route… »

« Oui… Je crois que je pourrais… »

« Alors ne perdons plus de temps ! »

Saisissant la main de la jeune femme éberluée, il la conduisit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture. Parvenant enfin à se ressaisir, elle s'y engouffra, sans réagir le moins du monde quand Akai s'installa à ses côtés sur le siège du passager.

Démarrant en trombe, elle roula à tombeau ouvert dans les rues enluminées. Jamais au cours d'une seule des missions qu'on lui avait confié, y compris les plus périlleuses, l'agent du FBI ne ressentit un tel stress que celui qui le gagna tandis qu'ils tournèrent en rond dans le dédale de ruelles. Finalement, après un temps qui lui parût interminable, la conductrice finit par surmonter ses doutes et les amener à destination.

Sans attendre qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en couper le moteur, il se précipita hors de la voiture pour courir au hasard dans le labyrinthe de containers qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini autour d'eux. Maudissant son incapacité à localiser Akemi, il se retint de frapper du poing un des maudits réservoirs qui la dissimulait à sa vue alors qu'il avait peut-être encore une chance de la sauver.

« …rendez-moi d'abord ma sœur ! »

Se guidant à la voix familière qui venait de retentir à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, il courut à perdre haleine en direction de celle qui venait de hurler ces mots d'une voix où la colère l'emportait sur la peur.

Apercevant enfin la silhouette de la femme qu'il désirait sauver, il accéléra sa course dans l'espoir qu'il avait encore une chance d'arriver à ses fins mais le bruit funèbre d'une détonation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit s'arrêter sur place.

Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis qu'il voyait petit à petit le corps de son ex-fiancé s'affaisser pour finalement s'effondrer dans une gerbe de sang… Sentant sa main se crisper autour de son révolver au moment où l'homme qui avait réduit à néant ses derniers espoirs s'était rapproché de sa victime agonisante, se plaçant ainsi de lui-même dans sa ligne de mire, il interrompît son geste en sentant quelqu'un rentrer brusquement en collision avec lui… Se retournant en un éclair en s'apprêtant à régler son compte à celui qui s'interposait entre lui et sa vengeance, il tomba nez à nez avec… la sœur de la mourante.

Écarquillant les yeux dans une expression horrifiée en découvrant à son tour le macabre spectacle, elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler le nom de celle qui venait de mourir par sa faute…

Aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres entrouvertes, si ce n'est un gémissement étouffé quand le poing du tireur d'élite percuta son estomac, expulsant le moindre souffle d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons… S'effondrant aux pieds de celui qui venait de lui éviter in extremis de subir le même sort que sa sœur, elle passa plusieurs minutes, recroquevillée sur le sol, à essayer de reprendre sa respiration…

A mi-chemin entre l'éveil et l'évanouissement, elle fût incapable de percevoir le moindre son dans le brouillard où son esprit était en train de flotter, aussi demeura-t-elle dans l'ignorance vis-à-vis du sort de Shuichi Akai dont elle avait longtemps cru qu'il avait succombé lui aussi, cette terrible nuit…

Indifférente aux causes de la disparition de l'agent du FBI, elle rampa péniblement en direction de l'être cher qui était en train de se vider de son sang à quelques mètres d'elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard… Quelqu'un l'avait déjà devancé…

Akemi allait passer les dernières minutes de sa vie, non pas auprès d'elle mais en compagnie d'un enfant, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais dont le visage désespéré ne quitterait jamais sa mémoire, depuis le moment où elle l'avait contemplé recueillir les dernières paroles de sa sœur jusqu'à celui où elle le rencontrerait de nouveau, quelques semaines plus tard…

Sentant une panique indescriptible l'envahir à l'arrivée de la police, elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour se relever et courir jusqu'à sa voiture, abandonnant derrière elle le cadavre de celle qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver…

Tandis que les contours du monde qui l'entourait commençaient petit à petit à se dissoudre dans le brouillard de larmes qui venait de recouvrir sa vue, une seule chose demeura stable devant elle… Le visage anéanti d'un petit garçon qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux…

Le même garçon qui demeurait muet devant elle tandis qu'elle s'était mise à agripper d'un air désespéré le revers de sa veste, en ne cessant de lui poser inlassablement la même question… La question qui n'avait cessé de la hanter chaque nuit de sa vie tandis qu'elle revoyait sa sœur la lui poser…Pourquoi n'avait il pas été capable de la sauver alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas été capable de la sauver alors qu'on lui en avait donné l'occasion ?

Fermant les yeux pour ne plus revoir ce visage qui lui rappelait trop le sien quand elle se regardait dans sa glace chaque matin après s'être éveillé, elle les rouvrit quand elle sentit un contact humide sur sa joue…

Souriant faiblement à celui qui était resté auprès d'elle, la chimiste tendit la main pour caresser le chat qui avait entrepris de lui lécher le visage pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Le compagnon de la fillette poussa un miaulement désapprobateur quand elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras en sanglotant mais cette fois, il ne s'avisa pas d'avoir recours à ses griffes pour exprimer son mécontentement…

----:----

Franchissant le seuil de sa demeure, Yukiko Kudo regarda autour d'elle d'un air étonné, à la recherche de celui qui venait de sonner à sa porte d'entrée avant de s'éclipser.

Elle songea d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie avant d'apercevoir l'homme au bonnet noir qui la fixait de l'autre côté de la grille de son jardin.

S'apprêtant à interpeler l'inconnue, elle y renonça en le voyant s'éloigner sans dire un mot avant de baisser les yeux vers la source du ronronnement qui venait de retentir à ses pieds…

L'actrice demeura muette d'horreur en découvrant Haibara étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, en train d'étreindre un chat qui venait de s'endormir entre ses bras, le pelage noir imprégné du sang qui avait dû perler de la blessure que la fillette portait au cou…

Sans perdre de temps, la baronne de la nuit se pencha sur le macabre présent que l'on venait de déposer au pied de sa porte avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas en train de tâter le pouls d'une morte.

Ni Yusaku, ni son fils, n'arrivèrent à garder leur sang froid quand ils aperçurent ce que l'épouse du premier et la mère du second avait ramené dans ses bras quand elle les rejoignit dans le salon de la demeure…


	20. 20: Shinichi rencontre Sherry…

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama… et je me demande pourquoi je me sens obligé de continuer à mettre ce fichu disclaimer au bout de vingt chapitres…Mouarf, doit être l'habitude…

Chapitre 20

Shinichi rencontre Sherry…

Lorsqu'elle eût finit de désinfecter la plaie et de nettoyer le sang séché qui s'était accumulé autour, la mère de Shinichi appliqua avec beaucoup de soin et de douceur un pansement sur le cou de la fillette inconsciente qu'elle venait d'étendre sur un des canapé de la salle de séjour.

Entendant derrière elle le grincement d'une porte, elle se retourna pour faire face à son fils, dont le visage et les mains étaient constellés de blessures superficielles, mais qui n'en étaient pas moins semblables, dans leur nature, à celle qu'elle venait de soigner.

« A ce que je vois, le petit compagnon de ton amie t'a donné du fil à retordre. »

« Ce maudit sac à puce m'as fait courir dans toute la maison avant que j'arrive à l'acculer au bout d'un couloir, pour pouvoir tranquillement l'endormir avec ma montre… »

« Tu n'as pas pensé que ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais employé la manière douce avant la forte ? »

Le détective exhiba les traces de griffures qu'il portait aux mains.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait… Voilà tout ce que j'y ai récolté… »

Souriant avec embarras face au regard lourd de reproche de son enfant, l'actrice l'invita à venir sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement le soigner.

« Cette fois, si elle te regarde en coin, c'est bien parce que tu as quelque chose sur le visage… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Se rapprochant doucement du visage de son fils tout en désinfectant les plaies, elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Je t'avais bien dit l'autre jour que la petite Ai avait un faible pour toi, on dirait bien que j'avais vu juste… »

Conan détourna ses yeux du regard amusé de sa mère avec un air renfrogné.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent… Vous étiez si mignons tout les deux quand vous partagiez votre parapluie en allant à l'école, ce matin. Il suffisait de regarder son sourire quand tu lui as pris si gentiment le bras pour voir qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre vous… »

Le sourire triomphant de la baronne de la nuit s'allongea en même temps que la figure de son fils.

« Tu nous a vu…ce matin ? »

« Oh que oui, le spectacle était si touchant que nous avons préférés attendre un peu avant de t'annoncer notre retour… Mais je me demande comment réagirait Ran si je lui en disais un peu plus sur vous deux… »

Shinichi serait probablement tombé à la renverse si sa mère ne l'avait pas retenu juste à temps.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Voyons Shinichi, tu sais bien que je n'ai rien dit à Ran quand elle m'a demandé de lui expliquer pour quel raison il y avait cet air de famille si troublant entre nous… Ceci dit, j'espère qu'elle me rendra mon fils en un seul morceau quand il lui aura avoué qu'il y a une autre femme dans sa vie… »

Baissant les yeux, le détective gêné garda le silence.

« Moi qui pensait que tu finirais par te marier avec ton amie d'enfance, comme ça avait été le cas avec nous…Enfin, après tout, Eri et Kogoro étaient comme nous, et regarde comment cela s'est terminé… Il ne suffit pas toujours d'être resté l'un auprès de l'autre depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour finir ensemble le restant de sa vie. »

« Mais quand tu désire plus que tout voir une personne être heureuse, quand tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour cela… Si voir cette personne souffrir te fait ressentir autant sinon plus de douleur qu'elle… »

« C'est que tu es amoureuse de cette personne, Shinichi… Tu veux être détective et tu n'arrives à comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça?»

Conan soupira.

« Alors si je te comprends bien, je suis amoureux de deux personne en même temps ? »

« Tu ne peux pas les aimer de la même façon… Tôt ou tard, il faut bien que tu arrives à faire la différence entre celle qui sera ton épouse et celle qui sera simplement ta meilleure amie… »

« Quand une personne a risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour sauver la tienne, et que tu en as fait autant à son égard, c'est difficile de voir ça comme de l'amitié… Et c'est comme ça que les choses se sont passés, aussi bien avec Ran qu'avec Ai… »

L'actrice passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son enfant.

« L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de figé, c'est un sentiment qui ne cesse d'évoluer avec le temps… Je n'aimais pas ton père de la même façon quand nous étions encore au collège que lorsque nous avons fini nos études… Et quand il m'a demandé en mariage, je n'ai pas ressenti pour lui ce que je ressens en ce moment, pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer… Un jour ou l'autre, ce sera la même chose pour toi, tu finiras par te rendre compte de toi-même si ce que tu ressent pour elle est de l'amour ou non… »

« Mais quel que soit celle pour qui je me déciderait, l'autre devra inévitablement en souffrir… Et je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement dans la situation où je me trouve… Celle où sans avoir renoncé à Ran, je continue d'agir avec Ai comme si c'était elle que j'avait choisi… »

« Bien sûr que celle que tu auras délaissé souffrira, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne trouvera jamais le bonheur… Ne le répète à personne, mais Kogoro m'as fait sa déclaration avant que ton père le fasse… Et même s'il a souffert quand je lui aie dit que je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'épouser Eri plus tard et d'être heureux avec elle… »

« …jusqu'à son divorce… »

Yukiko se mordit les lèvres.

« Quel que soit ta décision, Shinichi, je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir à la regretter… »

Il gardèrent le silence plusieurs longues minutes avant que Conan se décide à briser la glace.

« Où est passé papa ? »

« Il est parti prévenir le professeur de ce qui s'est passé… Je pense qu'ils doivent être en train d'échanger leurs vieux souvenirs autour d'une tasse de thé pour le moment. Je crois que je vais en profiter pour aller faire les courses, après tout, cela fait des semaines que plus personne n'a habité ici, il faudra bien que je m'assure que nous ne manquions pas du nécessaire pendant les prochains jours. »

L'actrice se leva après avoir reposé sur la table sa trousse de secours.

« Je vais devoir te laisser te débrouiller seul pendant une heure ou deux… Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la maison et puis… Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir auprès d'elle quand elle se réveillera. »

Adressant un dernier clin d'œil complice à son fils blasé, Yukiko s'éclipsa discrètement, le laissant seule avec ses doutes et l'une des deux personnes qui en était à l'origine.

S'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de la chimiste, le détective soupira. Peut-être que s'il avait pris la peine de la raccompagner jusque chez le professeur, il aurait pu éviter qu'elle finisse dans cet état… Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se serait totalement rétablie en l'espace d'une douzaine de jours ?

S'il voulait éviter de commettre la même erreur, il devrait s'arranger pour ne plus qu'elle reste seule, même quelques instants… Après tout, cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes pour que le drame se produise… Et Akai, quel rôle y avait-il joué ? Vu la réaction d'Haibara quand ils l'avaient croisé, il était sans doute plus que probable qu'il ait été à l'origine d'une nouvelle crise, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait été le premier à la secourir. Mais pourquoi s'était-il contenté de la déposer sur le seuil de leur porte ? Craignait-il que sa présence auprès d'elle ne fasse qu'aggraver l'état de la fillette ?

Conan écarta cette hypothèse, l'agent du FBI ne pouvait pas être au courant du sevrage d'Haibara, il devait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle il désirait ne pas s'éterniser auprès d'elle… Décidément, plus il tentait de réfléchir au comportement de cet allié, plus il lui apparaissait incompréhensible…

Sentant un mouvement ébranler légèrement le canapé, il se tourna vers son autre occupante pour constater qu'elle venait bien de se réveiller.

Se redressant pour se mettre en position assise, la chimiste porta la main à son front avec une grimace de souffrance, comme si elle était victime d'une migraine particulièrement douloureuse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? Eh bien en fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais nous l'expliquer… »

Le visage de la chimiste pris une expression mélancolique tandis qu'elle fixait la pièce qui l'entourait d'un regard désabusée.

« Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver, grande sœur ? Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ce soit toi qui payes pour les fautes que j'ai commise ? C'est…ridicule…et c'est tragique… »

Conan se rapprocha d'Haibara et la força à se tourner vers lui pour faire face à son regard déterminé.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Si tu dois être coupable de la mort de ta sœur, j'ai autant de raison de me sentir responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé que toi… Peut-être même plus puisque…puisque… »

_« …puisque, contrairement à toi, j'ai eu l'occasion de la sauver juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer… »_

Le détective inspira profondément avant de se reprendre.

« Enfin bref… Ce que je veux te dire c'est que… Tu dois cesser de te complaire à te laisser t'enfoncer dans tes remords… Cela ne te sera pas plus utile à toi qu'à nous… Tout ce que ça t'apportera, c'est de laisser ton ancienne vie t'entraver et t'empêcher de vivre la nouvelle qui s'offre à toi… Ta sœur s'est sacrifiée pour te l'offrir alors cesse de te torturer avec sa mort, elle voulait ton bonheur et non ton désespoir. »

Scrutant son interlocuteur avec un regard impassible, elle finît cependant par acquiescer à ses propos, sans pour autant se départir de son expression énigmatique.

« Tu as raison… Après tout, nous sommes aussi responsables l'un que l'autre de la mort d'Akémi… Si nous ne devions avoir plus qu'une seule chose en commun, ce serait bien sa mort… Alors pourquoi est ce que je continuerais d'être la seule à en souffrir ? Mais…Es-tu vraiment capable de partager cette souffrance avec moi, dis moi ? »

Conan prit doucement la main d'Haibara dans la sienne.

« Ai… Non, Shiho, tu sais… »

La chimiste tressaillit légèrement à ses mots.

« Shiho… Tu m'appelles par ce nom à présent ? »

« Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas devenu suffisamment proches pour que je puisse le faire ? »

Le regard d'Haibara demeurait vide de toutes émotions tandis qu'elle dévisageait celui qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Oui, s'il y a bien une chose que sa mort nous a apporté, c'est de nous permettre de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre… Je suppose que c'est la dernière chose qu'as dû te demander Akémi tandis qu'elle agonisait devant toi, de prendre soin de sa petite sœur et de t'arranger pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas le même sort qu'elle… »

L'expression du détective s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que les paroles d'Ai ravivait en lui le souvenir de l'échec le plus douloureux de sa carrière avec la mort de Seiji Aso…

« Je suppose qu'en quelque sorte, c'est ce qu'elle a fait… même si elle ne me l'as pas dit… »

« C'est ce que tu as lu dans son regard, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… Avec le recul, je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle a essayé de me dire, juste avant que… »

Se levant silencieusement, la chimiste demeura debout en train de réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner de nouveau vers celui qui était resté assis sur le canapé.

« N'en parlons plus… Je crois que tu as entièrement raison… Je ne dois plus me raccrocher mon ancienne vie au point de fuir celle que tu m'offres en échange… Je ne dois plus essayer de fuir ce que je suis, cette facette de moi que je n'aurais jamais découverte sans toi… Celle dont je n'aurais jamais pris conscience si tu ne t'étais pas occupé de moi avec autant d'attention… Je viens enfin de me rendre compte que ce visage que je fixais avec autant de doute, comme s'il appartenait à une autre… Ce visage n'était autre que le mien… »

Le détective retrouva son sourire.

« Oui, le visage que j'aimerais tant regarder quand tu es en face de moi… »

« Que dirais-tu si je nous préparais un peu de thé ? »

« Eh bien, je ne dis pas non… »

Conan s'apprêta à se lever pour conduire son invitée à la cuisine de la demeure, mais il se ravisa en la voyant se diriger d'elle-même dans la bonne direction.

Il se rappela qu'elle était venue plusieurs fois dans cette maison pour accompagner les différentes équipes d'inspection que l'organisation y avait envoyé pour s'assurer de sa mort.

Durant les longues minutes où il se retrouva seule avec lui-même, le détective se remit à réfléchir au dilemme dont il avait commencé à s'entretenir avec sa mère…

Qui devait-il choisir entre Ai et Haibara ? Laquelle des deux méritait le plus de trouver le bonheur ?

Il secoua la tête en chassant cette pensée, aucune personne sur terre n'avait plus droit au bonheur qu'une autre…

Il tenta de reformuler la question. Laquelle des deux ne pouvait être heureuse sans lui ?

Ran ? Il avait été le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu depuis sa naissance, celui avec qui elle avait tout partagé, ses joies comme ses peines… Celui qui avait été son meilleur soutien lors de la séparation de ses parents… Et surtout le tout premier amour qu'elle ait jamais eu… Ne lui briserait-il pas le cœur s'il lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'elle devrait renoncer à lui ? Surtout après lui avoir fait espérer si longtemps que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui pouvaient être réciproques…

Ai ? Il avait été la seule personne vers qui elle avait pu se tourner quand elle avait perdue tout ce qu'elle avait… Il ne s'était pas contenté de la sauver d'une mort certaine à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait aussi redonné goût à la vie… Elle le lui avait bien confessé elle-même…

Non, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à décider laquelle des deux ne pouvait véritablement pas vivre sans lui…

Et lui ? Avec laquelle des deux avait-il envie d'essayer de trouver le bonheur ?

Le grincement de la porte, lui signalant le retour d'Haibara dans la pièce, le tira de ses réflexions.

Remerciant la chimiste d'un sourire en prenant la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendait, il prit tout son temps pour le savourer à petite gorgée, espérant retarder ainsi la confrontation qui allait s'avérer inéluctable… Il ne pouvait pas continuer ce petit jeu cruel et laisser espérer à l'une que son amour finirait par être réciproque alors qu'il allait l'offrir à une autre…

Reposant la tasse sur la table à côté de la trousse de secours de sa mère, il leva les yeux vers Haibara avec une expression déterminée.

« Shiho… Je voudrais te dire… »

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. La seule personne qui pouvait m'appeler par ce nom, ne pourra plus jamais le faire… »

Le détective frissonna au ton glacial de la chimiste autant qu'au mépris qui irradiait de son regard tandis qu'elle le fixait.

« Est ce que sa sœur est morte en même temps qu'elle pour que plus personne ne puisse prononcer ce nom ? »

Une lueur de tristesse fit place à la haine dans les yeux de la fillette.

« Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de décrire les choses… Elle est bel et bien morte, cette nuit là… Et celle qui l'a remplacée, celle qui se tient devant toi… C'est à toi et uniquement à toi qu'elle doit son existence… »

« Et quel est le nom que porte celle qui se trouve en face de moi ? Ai Haibara ? »

Les lèvres de la chimiste se plissèrent légèrement pour former le même sourire sarcastique que celui qu'elle lui avait adressé lors de leur première rencontre, au moment où elle lui avait révélé sa véritable identité.

« Tu as la mémoire courte, je ne me suis jamais appelé Haibara mais…Sherry, c'est le nom que vous m'avez donné cette nuit là… »

Plongeant la main dans la poche de son imperméable écarlate, elle en sortit un révolver, qu'elle braqua droit vers son interlocuteur.

Conan reconnut immédiatement l'arme de son père, celle qu'il avait employée lorsqu'il s'était fait passer pour un membre de l'organisation en se dissimulant derrière le masque du baron de la nuit… Visiblement l'emplacement de l'arme n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite du syndicat dans la demeure.

Elle avait déjà joué ce tour au détective pour lui faire comprendre la nécessité de continuer à dissimuler son identité à Ran, il n'allait pas être dupe une seconde fois.

Il fixa avec un sourire narquois celle qui le menaçait.

« Tu oserais tirer sur celui qui as pris de soin tout ce temps ? Tu n'es quand même pas aussi ingrate que ça… »

La détonation qui déchira le silence de la pièce, associée à la fumée qui s'échappait du canon du pistolet, ramena brutalement Conan à la réalité… L'arme n'était pas chargée à blanc, l'impact laissé par la balle qui avait transpercé le canapé, en passant à quelques millimètres seulement de sa tête, le confirmait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Est-ce qu'Akemi a eu le même regard que le tien quand elle a vu celui qui l'avait trahi lui tirer dessus sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ? J'imagine que oui… »

« Ai, ça suffit, je croit qu'il y a des limites à la plaisanterie, tu as manqué de peu de me tuer ! »

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand je me serais lassé de la plaisanterie, je ne te raterais pas… »

Pressant une seconde fois la détente du revolver, elle agrandit de quelques millimètres le cratère qu'elle avait déjà creusé dans le meuble.

« Allons, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser mourir aussi facilement ? Je ne vais pas me contenter de t'offrir quelques secondes de terreur, ce n'est pas assez pour que tu payes pour ce que tu nous as fait subir, à moi et à ma sœur… »

Le détective bondit au moment où Haibara tira pour la troisième fois, s'il avait attendu une seconde de plus, le projectile mortel ne se serait pas contenter de le frôler.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, elle pressa une quatrième fois la détente de son arme, soulevant un nuage de sciures et d'éclats de bois à l'endroit où sa cible se trouvait encore il y a un instant.

« Alors ? Quelle sensation cela procure de se retrouver à la place du gibier au lieu de celle du chasseur ? »

Réfugié derrière le canapé, protection dérisoire contre une arme à feu mais qui avait au moins le mérite de le dissimuler aux yeux de la tireuse, Conan reprit péniblement son souffle.

« Me tuer ne ramènera jamais ta sœur à la vie et tu le sais très bien… »

Plongeant pour se retrouver affalée sur le sol, il évita de justesse le cylindre métallique qui transperça le meuble dans un sifflement funèbre.

« Je le sais très bien, mais cela me soulagera d'une partie de ma haine contre les responsables de sa mort… »

Armant sa montre à projectile hypodermique, Conan se retint de pousser un cri de rage quand il se rappela, un peu tard, qu'il l'avait déjà utilisé contre un adversaire autrement moins dangereux que celui auquel il devait faire face. Se relevant en un éclair, il courut en zigzaguant vers un autre meuble, plus proche de la porte qui le mènerait hors de la pièce.

« Bang ! »

Il s'écroula tétanisé, mettant plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'aucune balle ne venait d'être tiré dans son dos.

« Si j'avais pressé cette détente, tu serait mort… Mais ni toi, ni moi ne désirons que cela arrive trop vite, n'est ce pas ? Quand même, Gin, j'espérais que tu serais encore capable de faire la différence entre la détonation d'un révolver et le son de ma voix… »

Se retournant alarmé vers celle qui s 'avançait vers lui, une lueur de joie malsaine illuminant son regard tandis qu'elle contemplait sa terreur, le détective comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se passer… Ce n'était effectivement pas à Haibara qu'il avait affaire…

« Réveille toi, Ai ! Je ne suis pas celui qui a tué ta sœur et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Tu espère me faire croire qu'elle s'est réellement suicidé, c'est ça ? Malheureusement pour toi, vous n'étiez pas seule sur ses docks, le soir de sa mort. J'étais là moi aussi, et je t'ai vu lui tirer dessus… »

Estomaqué par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire, Conan demeura interloqué, à la regarder parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui.

« Ai, tu vois bien que celui qui a tiré sur ta sœur ce soir là n'est pas dans cette pièce avec toi ! »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu avait un frère jumeau dont tu m'avais caché l'existence? »

Le détective se mordit les lèvres en comprenant sa bêtise… Dans son état, elle n'était pas plus capable de réagir lorsqu'il l'appellerait par le nom qu'il venait d'utiliser que de faire la différence entre ce qu'elle percevait et ce qu'elle imaginait…

« Shiho, si tu ne te reprends pas, tu perdra la dernière personne capable de t'aider à échapper à l'organisation ! »

« Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas réussir à me faire tomber dans un piège aussi grossier après ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur ? Et, c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! »

Une énième détonation illustra les paroles haineuses de la chimiste, mais cette fois le tir ne laissa pas Conan indemne.

Agrippant fermement le bras qu'elle venait de lui transpercer, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver une manière de se sortir de ce guêpier… Essayer de lui rappeler tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble ne servirait à rien, celle qui lui faisait face n'avait probablement aucun souvenir de Conan… mais… Oui, c'était peut-être là justement que se trouvait sa chance…

Bondissant derrière un fauteuil, il étouffa un cri de souffrance en sentant un autre corps étranger d'origine métallique se creuser un chemin douloureux à travers l'obstacle qui s'interposait entre lui et le mur.

Se penchant au dessus de la traînée de sang qui avait giclé hors de sa première blessure, l'ex-membre de l'organisation la contempla avec une expression rêveuse.

« Ce rouge… Quelle meilleure couleur que celle là pour célébrer nos retrouvailles ? Tu te rappelles du jour où je t'ai confié que c'était ma couleur préférée entre toutes ? »

« Navré, mais j'ai un léger trou de mémoire… A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu l'as confié à une autre personne que celle qui te sert de stand de tir… »

« Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié… Comment aurait-je pu ? C'était le dernier jour où j'ai pu voir ma mère encore en vie… Et c'était aussi celui de notre première rencontre… »

« Désolé, mais le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il s'est déroulé à l'école maternelle où nous étions encore ce matin… »

Elle tira sans hésitation dans l'endroit où devait immanquablement se situer sa proie, avant de s'écrouler quand celle-ci la prît par surprise en la plaquant sur le sol par derrière.

« Comment as-tu pu … »

« Une invention du professeur… Je m'en suis servi pour te sauver la vie quand Pisco a essayé de te tuer, mais je suppose que tu ne t'en souvient pas… »

Arrachant le revolver des mains de la scientifique, il le pointa vers elle en espérant qu'elle ne le mettrait pas au défi de tirer… Mais elle était censée ignorer que celui qui la menaçait ne représenterait jamais le moindre danger pour elle, donc le bluff devrait parfaitement fonctionner sans qu'il ait à fournir beaucoup d'effort pour ça…

« On dirait bien que ce petit jeu est fini, et que tu as perdu… »

Celle qu'il tenait en joue lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Peut-être… Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est moi qui en fixe les règles et tout les coups y sont permis… »

S'efforçant de rendre à sa respiration haletante un rythme régulier, le détective s'interrogea sur les propos énigmatique, avant d'en comprendre brusquement le sens quand il s'avéra incapable de garder son équilibre plus de quelques instants…

« Le thé… »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allait prendre le risque de t'attaquer en te laissant en état de te défendre ? »

Trop occupé à réprimer la nausée qui l'avait envahi, il s'avéra incapable d'empêcher l'empoisonneuse de lui arracher des mains l'arme qu'il lui avait confisqué.

« Hum ? J'espère que les effets secondaires ne sont pas trop incommodants, j'ai dû goupiller ça à la va vite avec les moyens du bord, alors… Mais rassure-toi, tu n'en mourras pas et tu ne devrais pas en garder de séquelles… »

Il se promit de toujours garder Haibara à l'œil lorsqu'elle serait à côté d'une trousse à pharmacie à l'avenir… Mais il était peut-être trop tard pour que cette résolution ait une chance de devenir effective un jour.

Incapable de mouvoir d'un seul centimètre son corps qui lui semblait être devenu aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb, il retint un cri de douleur quand il sentit le pied de sa tortionnaire lui écraser la main.

« Bien, je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes dosages, la paralysie ne s'est pas accompagné d'une anesthésie partielle… je m'en voudrais beaucoup si tu perdait conscience ou que tu était devenu insensible à la douleur alors même que je viens tout juste de commencer à m'amuser…»

Le sourire sarcastique d'Haibara lui avait toujours fais froid dans le dos mais jamais il n'avait suscité une telle peur chez lui que celle qu'il ressentait à présent.

« Rassure-toi, Gin, je suis une scientifique… Je suis on ne peut plus compétente pour éviter de tuer un de mes cobayes au cours d'une fausse manœuvre durant l'expérience… Tu ne mourras pas…tout de suite… »

Elle s'interrompît brusquement lorsqu'une figure familière profita du fait que son attention était focalisée sur sa victime pour la ceinturer après lui avoir arraché son arme. Ce fût sans doute la seule et unique fois de sa vie que Conan se réjouit de voir un homme en noir.

« Eh bien, Shinichi, est ce que je ne t'avait pas déjà dit de ne jamais sous-estimer les femmes ? Surtout quand elles ont un révolver à la main… »

Tout en maintenant d'une main la clé au bras qui avait mis la chimiste hors de combat, le romancier retira le chargeur de l'arme de l'autre, avant d'aller jeter par la fenêtre ouverte le révolver vide.

« Inutile de faire tant de manière, ma petite demoiselle, les jeux sont faits et ils ne sont pas en votre faveur. »

Le père du détective referma son autre bras autour de celle qui se débattait pour lui échapper.

Fixant avec une expression haineuse celui qui la maintenait captive, Haibara changea brusquement d'attitude quand son regard s'attarda sur la poche de sa veste…et le stylo qui en dépassait…

Elle trouva à l'instrument de travail de l'écrivain un usage beaucoup plus approprié à sa situation quand elle s'en empara avant d'en arracher le capuchon avec les dents.

Le visage du père de Shinichi se crispa dans un rictus de douleur quand il sentit la plume d'acier transpercer la chair de sa main. La souffrance le fit tomber à genoux en relâchant légèrement son étreinte sur sa prisonnière, qui s'empressa d'en profiter.

Détournant les yeux de l'entaille d'où s'écoulait un léger filet de sang, Yusaku les écarquilla en voyant la fillette brandir une lampe de chevet au dessus de sa tête… Ce fût la dernière chose qu'il contempla avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

S'inquiétant de l'état de son père, Shinichi trouva très vite sa propre situation beaucoup plus préoccupante quand il vit celle qui l'avait mis hors de combat se rapprocher de lui. Elle avait à la main les ciseaux dont s'était servi Yukiko pour découper ses pansements, et à voir l'expression de son regard, elle comptait bien s'en servir pour un autre usage…

« Pourquoi ce regard apeuré, Gin ? Après tout, je suis enfin devenue ce que tu voulais que je sois… Personne ne devrait pouvoir apprécier plus que toi le résultat de tous les efforts que tu as consacré à ma formation… »

S'il pouvait trouver un moyen d'éviter de payer, d'une façon un peu trop sévère à son goût, son incapacité à avoir sauvé Akemi, il avait intérêt à le faire très vite…

Mais comment s'y prendre ? Toutes ses tentatives pour la ramener à la réalité avaient échoué… Quelle solution lui restait-il à part…la rejoindre dans le monde imaginaire d'où elle était prisonnière ? C'était loin d'être dénué de risques mais il n'avait aucune autre idée pour s'en sortir…

Il s'efforça d'adresser à celle qui était penché au dessus de lui un sourire digne de celui qui aurait dû être à sa place.

« Mais vas-y Sherry, ne te gène pas… J'aurais au moins la satisfaction de mourir en songeant que j'ai pleinement réussi à t'arracher à ta sœur pour faire de toi l'une des nôtres… Comment tu crois qu'elle réagirait si elle te voyait en ce moment, hein ? »

Au grand désarroi du détective, sa provocation ne fit pas ciller le moins du monde la chimiste.

« Cela aurait pu marcher, Gin… Mais tu as tué la seule personne qui me donnait la force d'essayer de garder un semblant d'humanité…La seule personne… »

Fermant les yeux au moment où il sentit le contact glacial de la lame des ciseaux sur sa gorge, il les rouvrit quand il constata qu'Haibara semblait hésiter à les refermer.

« La seule personne… »

La lueur de cruauté qui illuminait son regard s'était brusquement éteinte pour laisser la place à l'égarement tandis qu'elle portait la main à son front.

« La seule personne…Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il en reste encore une ? Mais qui ? Qui ? Je n'avais qu'elle au monde… »

Incapable de retrouver au fond de sa mémoire le souvenir dont elle ressentait cruellement le manque, elle se pencha vers la seule personne capable de l'aider.

« Ca ne peut pas être toi… Ni Akai…Alors qui ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire, hein ? »

On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était mise à supplier sa victime tant le ton avec lequel elle avait murmuré sa question était implorant.

« Tu m'as dit que tu était présente au moment du meurtre de ta sœur… Est-ce que tu te souviens des derniers instants qu'elle a vécus...et de celui qui y a assisté avec toi ?

« Il y avait…ce petit garçon qui l'avait regardé…avec un air aussi désespéré que moi… »

« Est-ce que tu as compris de qui il s'agissait ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il ressemblait à…ce détective quand il avait son âge… Ce détective qui a survécu miraculeusement au poison que j'ai crée… Est-ce qu'il aurait eu un air aussi désespéré s'il avait su qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur ? »

« A ton avis?»

« Bien sûr que non, il se serait au contraire réjoui de mon malheur… Après tout, je lui avait arraché dix années de sa vie alors il se serait dit que ce n'était que justice qu'on m'arrache la seule chose qui me donnait encore envie de vivre…Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à croire à mes propres paroles ?»

« Parce que tu sais que c'est faux… »

Fixant le détective d'un air égaré, elle garda le silence, sans savoir comment elle devait réagir à ses paroles…

« Est ce qu'il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule personne qui tient à toi et qui ne voudrait pas te voir devenir comme ceux qui t'ont arraché ta sœur ? Cherche bien… »

« Non…Il y en a d'autres…Il y a…a…Ayumi et puis…et puis Ran, et aussi le professeur…Et…et aussi…Mitsuhiko et Genta et…et… »

« Est ce que tu voudrais qu'ils te voient ainsi ? »

A son grand soulagement, Conan sentit le contact des deux lames d'acier s'éloigner de son cou tandis qu'un tintement métallique avait retenti, lui signalant que l'instrument tranchant avait bien quitté la main de sa propriétaire…

Luttant pour reprendre son souffle quand il sentit la fillette s'effondrer sur sa poitrine, il tendit faiblement la main pour caresser doucement la tête de celle qui s'était mise à sangloter en le serrant contre elle.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre pour de bon… »

« Idiot, c'est à moi de dire ça… j'ai failli…failli…»

« Allons, c'est terminé A… Au fait comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler maintenant ? Vu ce que tu m'as fait subir quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler par ton vrai nom… »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui a le droit de m'appeler ainsi… »

« …et elle est morte… »

La chimiste renifla.

« Idiot, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit… »

« Oh… Alors, Shiho, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me relever ? »

S'écartant doucement de Shinichi, elle obtempéra à sa requête en prenant garde de ne pas effleurer les blessures qu'il portait au bras.

« Si tu pouvais m'aider à m'allonger sur le canapé… »

Une fois qu'il fût étendu confortablement, la chimiste s'empara d'une des serviettes posées sur la table et confectionna immédiatement un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie dont souffrait son ami.

« Tu as de la chance, les plaies ne sont que superficielles… »

« Hein ? Je crois que ton diagnostic serait différent si c'était toi qui avais reçu ces deux balles dans le bras… »

Constatant au regard de celle qui avait commencé à le soigner que c'était peut-être elle qui souffrait le plus de l'impact de ces deux balles, Conan préféra ne plus faire de commentaire.

« Ni les os, ni le muscles n'ont été endommagés, et il n'y a pas besoin de retirer les balles qui t'ont blessé…D'ici quelques jours, tu pourras mouvoir ton bras normalement de nouveau, tu pourras même commencer à le faire une fois que je t'aurait donné des calmants… »

Une fois qu'elle eût terminé de nettoyer et de désinfecter les blessures qu'elle avait infligé au détective, elle les pansa avec beaucoup de soin avant de se pencher vers son père pour s'occuper de sa main.

« J'espère que tu ne lui as pas trop esquinté le crâne, au moins… »

« Il en sera quitte pour une belle bosse et une migraine carabinée quand il se réveillera… »

Disparaissant de nouveau dans la cuisine, elle en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard, en portant un sac de glace qu'elle déposa sur la bosse de l'écrivain, après l'avoir redressé pour l'appuyer contre un des accoudoirs du canapé.

Se rapprochant de Conan, elle s'affala à côté de lui avant de fermer les yeux moins parce qu'elle avait commencé à s'assoupir que parce qu'elle était devenu incapable d'affronter son regard.

« Je suppose que cela ne servira à rien que je te demande de me pardonner pour ce…qui s'est passé, Kudo, mais… »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas m'appeler Shinichi alors que je prends la peine de m'adresser à toi par ton véritable nom ? »

« Comment est ce que je pourrais encore avoir le droit de considérer que je puisse être proche de toi alors que… »

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans le silence.

« Shiho, j'aimerais que tu me promette une chose… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Même si c'est pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à ta sœur, même si c'est pour me sauver, ne devient pas comme eux… Tu as exigé de moi que je ne laisse pas Ran mourir, même pour te sauver, alors fait en de même, et ne laisse pas mourir la nouvelle chance qui t'est donné, même si c'est pour me sauver moi… »

« C'est une promesse que je ne peux pas tenir… J'ai déjà assez de morts sur la conscience, et ce ne sont pas celle de Gin, de ses complices ou de ses supérieurs qui me donneront beaucoup de remords si elles peuvent vous permettre de continuer à vivre… Ils méritent de mourir pour ce qu'ils ont fait, et si c'est moi qui doit exécuter la sentence… »

« Ce n'est ni à toi, ni à moi de décider qui méritent de vivre ou de mourir… »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux leur sauver la vie ? »

« Ce n'est pas eux que j'essaye de sauver…C'est toi… »

Tendant la main vers Haibara pour la forcer à lever la tête vers lui, il frissonna devant ce qu'il lisait dans son regard, et plus encore devant ce qu'il n'y lisait pas… Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'émotion dans les yeux de la chimiste.

« Tu as oublié ? J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de mourir pour vous sauver, je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire… Si quelqu'un doit se salir les mains pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec eux, j'assumerais ce rôle. Il est hors de question que je te rende à Ran avec les mains tâchées de sang… »

« Il y a déjà le sang de deux personnes sur ses mains, dont celui de ta sœur... »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a versé, et je ne te laisserais pas commencer à le faire… »

Le détective soupira.

« Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller aussi loin… »

« Si tu continue de ne voir le monde qu'en noir et blanc, il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux, Kudo… Ils ne te laisseront pas forcément le choix, et je ne te laisserais pas rentrer dans leur jeu, je ne sais que trop bien que l'on ne peut plus en sortir une fois qu'on a fait le premier pas… »

Conan garda le silence… Sentant petit à petit son monde s'effondrer… Pour Shinichi Kudo, il y avait toujours eu une séparation stricte entre le bien et le mal, la loi et le crime et il avait fait son choix pour la première des deux alternatives depuis longtemps… Il avait percé à jour les mobiles de centaines de criminels, et aucun d'eux ne lui avait paru suffisant pour justifier ce qu'ils avait fait… Il l'avait affirmé avec force à l'un d'entre eux à New York, il n'y avait aucune raison susceptible de justifier que l'on commette un meurtre… Mais la possibilité contre laquelle il avait mis en garde Ai venait de lui être renvoyé… Que ferait-il s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour sauver Ran…ou Haibara ?

Allait-il tuer ou laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer sans réagir?

Oui, ce monde en noir et blanc dans lequel il avait toujours vécu commençait à se dissoudre pour être absorbé dans un monde d'un gris déprimant où tout les frontières qui lui avait servi de point de repères venaient d'être effacées… Un gris qui l'effrayait, mais dont il ignorait s'il pourrait éviter d'y être absorbé tandis qu'il le voyait se refléter aux fond des yeux d'Haibara…

Le détective soupira.

« Décidément, le gris est une couleur aussi effrayante que déprimante… »

Levant des yeux étonnés vers le blessé, Haibara finit par les baisser de nouveau pour dissimuler son expression mélancolique.

« C'est pour cela qu'elle me va si bien… »

« Mais c'est parfois une couleur si apaisante aussi… Elle n'est peut-être pas si dénuée de beauté que ça si on y regarde bien… »

Elle sursauta en sentant les doigts de celui qui venait de parler se poser sur son épaule. Même si elle demeura muette et continua consciencieusement d'éviter le regard de son amie, la chimiste prit néanmoins sa main dans la sienne.

Elle la renifla doucement. Juste une odeur de sueur, même après avoir si souvent tenu la sienne, la main du détective n'était pas encore imprégnée de cette odeur particulière si désagréable. Cette qu'il avait été incapable de sentir mais qui était quand même bien présente autour d'elle, comme autour de tout les membres de l'organisation…

La puanteur des charniers où se réunissait cette horde de corbeaux…

« J'espère que tu écouteras mes conseils sinon… Tu risques de passer ton temps à te laver les mains… »

« Hein ? »

Même l'expression désarçonnée de Conan ne fût pas suffisante pour arracher un faible sourire à celle qui lui tenait la amin.

« Comme toutes les personnes qui ont habité l'Angleterre, je n'ai pas quittée mon pays sans avoir emporté Shakespeare dans mes bagages. Lady Macbeth l'as bien dit… Tous les parfums d'Arabie ne seront pas suffisants pour dissimuler cette odeur de sang sur mes mains… Ce n'est pas de l'exagération poétique… »

Conan leva les yeux vers le plafond, à défaut de pouvoir le faire vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi est ce que je m'obstine à aimer le gris alors que c'est une couleur si déprimante ? »


	21. 21: Roses are red

Chapitre 21

Roses are red

Entrouvrant la porte de sa maison, pour vérifier si l'inconnu qui venait de sonner n'avait rien d'un certain visiteur inopportun dont son mari fuyait la présence comme la peste, Yukiko poussa un soupir de soulagement devant le visage familier qui lui faisait face.

« Ran, comme c'est aimable à toi d'être venue nous rendre visite… »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire chaleureusement à la mère de son ami.

« Cela faisait longtemps, madame Kudo… Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

« Oh, mais bien sûr… »

S'écartant pour laisser passer son invitée, la baronne de la nuit tressaillit légèrement lorsque sa visiteuse se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, madame Kudo ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que pendant un moment, j'ai cru… Enfin bon, qui est ce qui nous vaut cette visite inattendue ? »

L'amie d'enfance de Shinichi se mit à sourire timidement.

« En fait… J'espérais que puisque vous étiez là… Eh bien votre fils serait là aussi… »

L'actrice se mit à soupirer… Ce n'était pas toujours facile de cacher la vérité à l'amie d'enfance de son fils… D'autant qu'il y avait maintenant une autre chose qu'elle devait encore ignorer pour le moment à propos du garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

« Désolé… Mon fils indigne n'est même pas venu rendre visite à ses pauvres parents… Heureusement pour nous que le petit Conan est plus attentionné envers ses parents éloignés que ne l'est Shinichi avec les siens… »

La déception qui avait recouvert le visage de la jeune fille s'estompa aussitôt pour laisser la place à une expression brusquement intéressée.

« Conan est dans cette maison avec vous ? »

« Mais enfin Ran, tu le savais déjà puisqu'il t'a prévenu hier soir au téléphone… »

Yukiko laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans le silence. D'un seul coup la sensation étrange qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir face à son invitée s'accrut brusquement… Oui, sans être aussi douée que son mari et son fils, elle avait décelé quelque chose d'inhabituelle chez Ran, bien qu'elle se soit avérée incapable sur le moment de pouvoir expliquer elle-même ce qui clochait.

A présent, la cause du léger malaise devenait limpide. Ce n'était pas l'amie d'enfance de son fils qui lui faisait face avec un sourire amusée.

Mais la présence mystérieuse qui avait revêtue l'apparence de la lycéenne n'était pas totalement étrangère à l'actrice. Au contraire, elle était auréolée d'un étrange sentiment de familiarité, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne dont elle avait jadis était assez proche…

A quel période de sa vie l'avait-elle fréquenté ? A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ce curieux sentiment ?

Elle se souvenait ! C'était à l'époque où elle fréquentait encore son amie et collègue, Sharon Vinyard… Non, impossible, est ce que…

« Qui es-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'inconnue s'empara de la main de son hôte et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Yukiko tressaillit mais s'abstint de pousser le moindre cri d'alarme pour prévenir les deux hommes de la maison… Un doigt posé doucement sur ses lèvres l'en avait dissuadé…

Se tournant vers la porte d'entrée, l'actrice frissonna devant celui qui venait d'en franchir le seuil… Cette expression sur son visage…. On aurait dit un démon qui venait de retrouver son damné…

« Vous ne voyez aucune objection à ce que nous rendions une petite visite à un de vos proches ? Nous sommes persuadés qu'il est ici, et nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir eu une entrevue avec lui… »

La baronne de la nuit se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de sauver un être cher à son cœur du triste destin qui venait de frapper à sa porte, mais elle finit par renoncer en poussant un soupir de découragement. Autant en finir dès maintenant, malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement ses ennemis de toujours…

----:----

Las de frapper à la porte de la chambre sans obtenir la moindre réponse, le détective se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce sans s'embarrasser plus longtemps des politesses d'usage.

Toussotant légèrement pour signaler sa présence à l'unique occupante de la chambre, il poussa un soupir en la voyant persister dans son mutisme et ne pas fournir l'effort de seulement daigner se tourner vers lui.

« Depuis avant-hier tu n'as pas quitté cette pièce ? Tu comptes y vivre en recluse le restant de ta vie ? »

« Pénétrer dans la chambre d'une femme sans qu'elle t'ait accordé sa permission… Si je m'attendais à ça de ta part, Kudo… »

Se rapprochant du lit où était installée la chimiste, Conan s'y installa avant de la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Tu ne pourras pas passer toute ta vie à éviter le regard des autres… »

« Cela m'arrangerait pourtant… Est-ce que tu crois que c'est agréable de voir ce que je leur aie fait subir se refléter dans leurs yeux quand ils les détournent de moi ? »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que ce n'était pas ta faute ? »

La scientifique renifla avec une expression irritée.

« C'est vrai… J'avais oublié que cette nuit là, je nettoyais l'arme de ton père et le coup est parti tout seul… Combien de fois d'ailleurs ? Sept ou huit ? Décidément je suis d'une maladresse… »

« Personne ne t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé… Ni moi, ni mes parents… »

« Il y au moins une personne qui m'en veux pour cela… Celle qui est dans cette chambre avec toi… »

Aucune des deux occupants de la chambre n'essaya de briser le silence qu'avait fait naître les paroles glaciales de la chimiste. Silence qui se prolongea durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le détective finisse par se jeter à l'eau.

« Est-ce que tu as songé à ce que tu allait faire quand ce sera enfin fini ? »

« Quand ce sera enfin fini ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

Conan agita la main d'un geste vague.

« Quand l'organisation se sera enfin écroulée et que tu n'auras plus de raisons de te cacher… Qu'est ce que tu feras ? »

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé sérieusement que cela puisse arriver alors je n'ai jamais pris la peine de réfléchir à la question… »

« Mais essaye, juste une fois, de penser que cela puisse être possible… »

Haibara s'enfonça silencieusement dans une expression pensive.

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai toujours vécue parmi eux, alors je ne vois pas quel genre de vie pourrais me convenir le jour où il cesseront d'exister… »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien qui te tente ? Une chose dont tu aimerais faire ton métier ? »

La chimiste se mit à tourner les yeux vers la fenêtre entrouverte pour contempler le jardin ensoleillé.

« Peut-être… Je pourrais peut-être essayer de trouver des applications pratiques aux travaux de ma mère… D'autres applications que celles qu'y ont trouvé l'organisation… Ce serait ma façon de la délivrer de leur emprise… Peut-être aussi une façon de racheter mes fautes pour les avoir aidé à transformer son rêve en cauchemar… mais…»

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux du détective face aux révélations de la scientifique. Ainsi elle n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir de e délivrer de son passé et de reprendre une vie normale… De plus, elle lui donnait l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leurs ennemis.

« D'autres applications que celles qu'y ont trouvé l'organisation ? A quel but ont-ils employé les découvertes de ta mère ?»

« Tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour le savoir… »

La compréhension frappa le détective avec autant de force que son amie d'enfance s'il avait réussi à la pousser à bout.

« Tu veux dire… L'apotoxine… »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il me semble que je t'avais déjà dit que ce n'avait pas été conçu pour être un poison à l'origine… »

« Tu ne m'en as pas dit beaucoup plus… A part que c'était une drogue destinée à ressusciter les morts… »

La chimiste soupira.

« Cela m'arrangerait que ce soit le cas mais en fait… Cette drogue était destinée à empêcher les gens de mourir, pas à les ramener du royaume de morts… Ce genre de chose n'est à la portée de personne, pas même de l'organisation… C'est dommage parce que si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais vraiment pu racheter mes fautes et vivre heureuse avec maman et Akemi… »

Conan prit doucement la main de la fillette dans la sienne.

« Tu ne peux pas ramener les morts mais… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu peux t'arranger pour les rendre heureux en réalisant leurs rêves. Celui de ta mère comme celui d 'Akemi… »

« Oui mais… L'apotoxine peut apporter beaucoup de choses à l'humanité… On pourrait s'en servir pour trouver un remède définitif au cancer, rendre la vieillesse plus supportable… Il pourrait même être possible d'y avoir usage pour rendre leur liberté de mouvement aux paralytiques… »

Le scepticisme fit hausser les sourcils au détective, depuis quand cette incorrigible fataliste avait pu se mettre à devenir si optimiste ?

« C'est possible de faire tout cela, et même bien plus encore, Kudo… Tous les maux dont je t'ai parlé sont le résultat plus ou moins direct d'une dégénérescence progressive des cellules… Or cette toxine a été conçu pour limiter voir endiguer complètement le phénomène… »

« Alors pourquoi en ont-il fait un poison ? »

« On ne joue pas impunément à l'apprenti sorcier avec les lois de la nature… Les effets de cette toxine sur le développement des cellules sont indéniables, mais ils sont aussi extrêmement instables malgré toutes nos tentatives pour corriger ce défaut… Tu as pu le constater toi-même, même un poison conçu à partir de ce produit ne tue pas forcément sa victime alors si on en faisait un remède… En fait, toi et moi avons eu l'immense honneur de donner nos corps à la science au profit de la recherche d'une fontaine de jouvence… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai dit que tu étais un sujet d'étude très intéressant… Tu es la concrétisation du rêve que poursuit le syndicat depuis plus d'un demi-siècle…»

Toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'il essayait de résoudre depuis des mois commencèrent à se rassembler d'elle-même sous les yeux ébahis du détective.

« Alors si le syndicat existe… La cause de tous ses crimes… La raison pour laquelle toi et moi devons vivre caché en dissimulant la vérité à nos proches… »

« Eh oui, tout cela pour réaliser le rêve du scientifique fou qui se prend pour Prométhée… Un fou qui prend la terre entière pour son laboratoire et la totalité des êtres vivants qui y habitent pour un élevage inépuisable de cobaye… Tout cela pour ouvrir une boite de Pandore au fond de laquelle se cache l'espérance d'un illuminé… Et si quelqu'un s'avise de refuser de lui en donner la clé… »

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans le silence tout en fixant le détective avec un sourire désabusée.

« Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien te le dire aussi… C'est pour cette raison que le Kid est aussi sur la liste noire du syndicat. Tu ferais bien de lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'ils ne le fassent, petit détective… Pour ce que j'en sais, il doit être aussi idiot que toi, il leur a déjà échappée à plusieurs reprises et il continue de les défier… Seul un idiot comme toi peux sauver la vie d'un idiot comme lui, alors dépêche-toi de le faire… »

La révélation inattendue sur son autre adversaire laissa le détective pantois… Les motivations d'une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à découvrir son secret lui devenaient de plus en plus impénétrables… Ainsi ils avaient tout deux le même ennemi… Était-ce pour cette raison que dès leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas ressentie la moindre hostilité à son égard ?

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de son identité réelle ? »

La chimiste eut un énième sourire narquois.

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est peut-être le cas mais ce serait me condamner à n'avoir plus aucun moment de tranquillité… Sincèrement, Kudo… Si nous avions découvert qui il était, tu ne croiserais plus sa route comme tu le fais… »

Indifférente à la déception de l'un des adversaires les plus acharnés du voleur, Haibara s'allongea doucement sur le lit pour fixer le plafond de la pièce d'un air mélancolique.

« Mais le rêve de ce fou c'était aussi celui de ma mère… Alors je suppose que je ne peux pas le réaliser… C'est ironique hein ? La seule manière de me repentir de ce que j'ai fait pour le syndicat est de continuer à travailler pour eux… Peut-être que je devrais cesser d'espérer en vain et cesser du même coup de vouloir offrir à ma mère et à ma sœur la réalisation de leurs rêves… Non, il vaux mieux pour tout le monde que je ne trouve pas la rédemption… »

Elle soupira devant la tristesse que ses paroles avaient fait naître chez le détective silencieux.

« C'est déprimant de voir à quel point le monde qui nous entoure est gris, hein ? Il n'y a pas le moindre moyen de dissocier le blanc du noir… L'apotoxine peut aussi bien être le remède que la cause de tous les maux de l'humanité… On ne peux pas séparer ce qui doit être attribué à ma mère de ce qui doit l'être à mon père dans la théorie qui a donné naissance à cette toxine… Celle sans qui ce poison ne t'aurait jamais fait rajeunir est aussi la seule personne qui peut te rendre les dix années qu'elle t'a volé… »

Haibara s'empara d'une rose qui reposait sur le vase de sa table de chevet.

« Même cette rose écarlate… Même ma couleur préférée appartient à ce monde gris… C'est la plus magnifique des fleurs mais pourtant c'est aussi celle dont les épines sont les plus acérés…»

Tout en murmurant ses mots la fillette pressa du doigt l'une des épines de la rose jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang s'écoule de sa main.

« Oui la couleur que j'aime entre toute est une part intégrante de la grisaille qui m'entoure… Ce sang qui coule dans mes veines c'est aussi bien celui des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde que celui de l'assassin qui me les a arrachés… A quoi bon renier ce sang qui s'écoule sur mes doigts ? A quoi bon fuir l'organisation ? Où que je me cache, ils seront toujours là, pas très loin de moi… Nous en avons eu la preuve hier… »

Elle leva les yeux d'un air étonné lorsque le détective s'empara doucement de sa main ensanglantée pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne.

« Haibara, cesse d'être une enfant… »

La chimiste lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

« Il faut que je fabrique cet antidote pour cela… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire… Tôt ou tard, nous apprenons que le monde qui nous entoure est toujours plus compliqué qu'on se l'imaginait quand on était enfant… Moi aussi j'ai dû m'y résigner… Cela m'a pris du temps pour comprendre à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux d'être détective et que la satisfaction d'avoir triomphé d'un meurtrier n'est pas la seule chose qu'on peut récolter à la fin d'une affaire… Mais… Je n'ai pas renoncé à mon rêve de devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes… Je n'ai pu sauver ni Seiji ni ta sœur quand ils avaient besoin de moi… »

« Seiji ? »

Conan sourit tristement à la chimiste interloquée.

« Un criminel qui a préféré brûler le rêve de son père défunt dans les flammes du remords… Le rêve de son père de voir son fils devenir heureux malgré sa mort, celle de sa mère et celles de ses frères et sœurs… Il y a renoncé parce qu'il disait qu'il était trop tard à présent que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang… Cet idiot s'est suicidé juste après que je lui aie permis de connaître les souhaits de son père avant sa mort… Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui… Ne renonce ni au rêve de ta mère, ni à celui de ta sœur, ni au mien… Tu dois être heureuse, Ai… Trop de personne ont souffert et continuent de le faire pour que tu le sois… »

Le regard de la fillette oscilla entre son doigt couvert de sang et le détective sur la main duquel ce sang était en train de s'écouler.

« Kudo… Ce sang n'arrête pas de s'écouler… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

L'incompréhension de Conan arracha un sourire amusé à la chimiste.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrait que je f… »

Elle le réduisit au silence en enfonçant brusquement son doigt entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« A ton avis, benêt ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour qu'une si petite plaie s'arrête de saigner ? »

Eisuke Hondo aurait certainement été heureux de voir que quelqu'un se chargeait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au détective, et que celui-ci avait une expression aussi horrifiée sur le moment que l'avait été la sienne lors d'un certain jour enneigé.

« Tu devrais apprécier la faveur que je te fais, tu sais… Gin tuerait père et mère pour être à ta place s'il ne l'avait pas certainement déjà fait depuis longtemps… Juste avant de m'enfermer dans ce débarras, il m'avait murmuré que mon sang devait avoir un goût aussi doux et sucré que celui d'un verre de Sherry et qu'il avait hâte de le savourer… »

Etait-ce l'imagination du détective ou est ce que le liquide poisseux qui s'écoulait au fond de sa gorge avait réellement un arrière goût sucré ?

« Est-ce que tu va mettre encore longtemps à nettoyer cette plaie ? Allons, fais un petit effort…»

Frissonnant au sourire gourmand de la scientifique, Conan préféra obtempérer à sa requête…

Mais à son grand dam, il se rendit compte qu'elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Au moment où il commença à retirer doucement le doigt d'Haibara de sa bouche, il sentit un ongle aussi pointu qu'acéré s'enfoncer sur sa langue.

« Qui t'as dit que tu pouvait arrêter ? Je déteste la négligence, Kudo… Et ne compte pas sur moi pour traiter la plaie que je vais te faire de la même façon que tu traite celle-ci… Quoique, ça ne me déplairait peut-être pas tant que ça… »

Rougissant comme une pivoine, l'ex-détective lycéen reprit la corvée que lui imposait celle qui prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou chaque fois qu'il était persuadé d'avoir enfin réussi à la comprendre. La corvée n'était du reste pas si déplaisante et fastidieuse qu'il l'avait crû. Il ressentit même une pointe de regret quand la chimiste lui rendit sa liberté de parole…

« Maintenant, je pourrais toujours me dire qu'une partie de ce sang coule aussi dans les veine d'une autre personne que j'aime… Même si je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais comment il a pu avoir l'idée saugrenue qu'il pouvait m'aimer en retour… Enfin ça te passera bientôt j'imagine alors… »

Ce fût au tour d'Haibara d'être réduit au silence par son ami…Et même si elle tressaillit quand elle sentit les lèvres qui étaient encore légèrement imprégné de son propre sang se poser sur les siennes, elle ne fit rien pour se dégager.

Mais cette fois, la saveur qu'elle lui laissait savourer avait un goût aussi sucré qu'amère… Par-dessus la douceur du contact qu'il partageait avec la chimiste, le détective ressentait une saveur désagréable qu'il avait appris à connaître bien avant de la fréquenter…

Celle des regrets et des remords qui ne cessait de la ronger… Est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose en l'embrassant ?

Il s'en rendait bien compte, le monde d'Haibara n'était pas le seul à être gagné par la grisaille, c'était devenu aussi progressivement le cas du sien…

Sa passion des enquêtes s'était imprégnée d'une quantité effroyable de regrets, aussi bien les siens que ceux des assassins qu'il avait arrêté… Et sa passion pour le football demeurerait sans doute toujours imprégné du souvenir amer de sa victoire contre son ancienne idole… Mais malgré tout, il n'avait renoncé à aucune de ses deux passions malgré cela… Pas plus qu'il n'avait renoncé à vivre auprès de Ran sous l'identité de Conan malgré les regrets que cette situation n'avait cessé de susciter tandis que la personne qu'il aimait à la folie continuait d'attendre un détective qui ne revenait plus, et qui ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté malgré tout…

Il ne s'était laissé vaincre ni par le découragement ni par les remords, des poisons autrement plus redoutable que celui responsable de son état…

Un poison qu'il sentait ronger celle chez qui il essayait de l'absorber à cet instant…

Mais il savait très bien que cela s'avérerait sans doute vain… Comme toujours la scientifique était la seule en mesure de fabriquer l'antidote au poison dont elle était victime…

Cette antidote qui portait le doux nom de pardon et dont elle continuait de se juger indigne malgré tout ses efforts…

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle finirait par cesser de ravaler sans cesse cette peur et cette culpabilité qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle… Peut-être qu'un jour, elle se montrerait vraiment humaine, tout simplement… Et que ce jour là, cette faveur sucrée auquel il s'arrachait à regret pour la laisser respirer perdrait enfin son arrière goût amer…

Tout en étreignant doucement Haibara, il retira doucement la rose ensanglanté de ses mains pour en admirer la couleur.

« Tu l'as bien dit, même dans ce monde grisâtre qui est le tien…Une rose peut fleurir… »

La scientifique caressa les pétales de la fleur que retenait le détective entre ses doigts.

« Ma couleur préféré…Mais c'est aussi celle du sang… »

Souriant tristement à l'air peinée de Conan, elle délaissa la rose pour laisser ses doigts se promener sur sa joue.

« Mais après tout… C'est avec cette couleur que tu illustré ses mots que tu m'avait murmuré ce jour là… Celui où tu m'avais dit que je ne devais plus fuir… »

« C'est aussi cette couleur qui as coloré ce visage qui fait toujours grise mine quand je t'ai embrassé… »

En l'espace d'un instant, Conan avait interverti les rôles avec son amie… Alors c'était cette expression là qu'il devait avoir sur sa propre figure quand il subissait une de ses moqueries… C'était plutôt attendrissant… Il en serait même venu à se sentir touché de tout les sarcasmes qu'ils avaient subi jusque là de la part de celle dont il caressait les cheveux aussi rouge que ses joues.

« Kudo…Est-ce que…tu pourrais…me faire une faveur ? »

« Laquelle ? »

Prenant timidement le détective par la main elle l'entraîna doucement devant le miroir de la pièce avant de s'installer sur la chaise qui était installé devant.

Sous le regard interloqué de Conan, Haibara s'empara d'une brosse à cheveux posé su le meuble que surplombait la surface réfléchissante avant de le placer dans sa main.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… me peigner les cheveux ? Cela fait deux jours que je néglige de le faire… »

« Hein ? C'est juste pour me demander ça que tu… »

Conan vit instantanément son propre visage affligé se radoucir devant l'air sérieux de la chimiste.

« Tu ne sais même pas ça ? La seule personne qu'une lady autorise à toucher ses cheveux… »

_« …est celle qui a su gagner son respect et son amour… »_

Haibara tressaillit devant le visage amusé de sa mère qui venait d'apparaître devant elle, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble à celui qui avait accédé à sa requête.

De même qu'elle résista à la nausée qui la gagna lorsque les traits de la victime de son poison se modifièrent pour adopter ceux d'une autre personne.

_« Jalouse, Helen ? Est-ce que tu dois l'être de ta propre fille ? Autant je comprends que tu le sois avec Sharon mais là… »_

La scientifique rajusta une mèche de ses longs cheveux auburn avec un sourire sarcastique.

_« Je sait qu'elle ne représente aucune menace pour notre couple mais cette petite rusée… Une femme n'aime pas être délaissée par son époux, même si c'est à sa fille qu'elle doit laisser la place…»_

Haibara frissonna en contemplant son propre visage radieux tandis qu'elle laissait…cette personne…lui toucher les cheveux…

_« Je n'ai rien dit quand tu m'as délaissé pour Akemi, non ? D'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrais avoir peur de voir mes enfants briser notre couple… Depuis leur naissance, tu n'as cessé de changer… »_

_« Et ça te déplait tant que cela ? »_

_« Tu sais ce que l'on dit… Un homme épouse une femme en espérant qu'elle ne change pas et elle change… »_

Une expression mélancolique naquit sur le visage d'Helen tandis qu'elle acheva la phrase de son mari.

_« …et une femme épouse un homme en espérant qu'il change, et il ne change pas… »_

Le sourire chaleureux de celui qui lui passait cette brosse dans les cheveux n'avait été-t-il qu'un mensonge ? Cet amour d'un père pour sa fille qu'il avait trahie avant qu'elle ne le fasse avait jamais-t-il existé ?

Et l'amour de celui qui avait enfin repris sa place ?

« Est-ce que je suis en train de te tirer les cheveux, Ai ? On dirait que tu souffres et que tu te retiens de me le montrer... »

« Non…C'est juste que… Kudo, est ce qu'une rose peut vraiment s'épanouir au milieu d'un monde aussi grisâtre ? »

Posant le peigne sur le rebord du meuble, Conan posa doucement les mains sur les épaules de celle qui le lui avait donné.

« C'est à toi de me le dire… de me dire que j'ai raison d'attendre que cette rose fleurisse enfin… »

« Kudo… »

La chimiste prit doucement l'une des mains du détective dans la sienne en fermant les yeux.

« Tu voudrais que je change et c'est pour ça que tu… s'il te plait, de ton côté, ne change jamais et reste tel que tu es… »

Demeurant silencieux face au murmure de la scientifique, le détective continua de regarder son reflet sans relâcher la main de celle que son double étreignait.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre, une silhouette s'écarta doucement pour s'éloigner dans le couloir, un sourire énigmatique sur son visage impénétrable tandis qu'elle s'en allait rejoindre son complice.

----:----

Le romancier souleva silencieusement le battant de la fenêtre du couloir, avant de tressaillir quand elle s'abattit brusquement devant lui à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à la franchir pour bondir dans le jardin de la demeure…

Soupirant en voyant la carte à jouer coincée dans le loquet de la fenêtre, il se retourna pour affronter les deux adolescents qui venaient d'apparaître derrière lui.

S'il n'avait jamais vu le premier de sa vie, le second ne lui était devenu que trop familier ces derniers jours.

« Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître votre ami… »

Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres du métis.

« Mon ami ? Disons plutôt mon assistant… »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Saguru.. »

Le détective soupira.

« Bon, disons plutôt mon associé… »

« Qui serait assez bête pour s'associer avec un détective d'opérette comme toi ? »

Une expression irritée plissa les traits du détective.

« Bon, alors celui qui as des intérêts communs avec moi… Ça te va cette fois, Kaito ? »

Le lycéen acquiesça avec un sourire moqueur.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop d'interrompre votre petite discussion… Est ce que vous pourriez abréger mon supplice et contacter mes éditeurs dès maintenant? »

Se tournant vers le romancier souriant, les deux nouveaux venus le dévisagèrent avec un regard faussement innocent qui ne l'abusa guère… Il savait se montrer beau joueur, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot en croyant endormir sa méfiance toute légitime de cette façon.

« Voyons, monsieur Kudo… Nous sommes entre gentlemen… »

« Et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de livrer un fugitif à ses poursuivants… Ce serait plutôt le contraire… »

Yusaku leva les mains dans un geste implorant.

« Si vous en veniez au fait et que vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi pour fermer les yeux sur ma fuite… »

Pour toute réponse, le détective aux cheveux auburn sortit une montre gousset de sa poche.

« Cela fait quatre mois, deux semaines, treize heures, quarante-quatre minutes, vingt-deux secondes et neuf dixièmes que vos lecteurs sont censés avoir lu le dernier volume des aventures du baron de la nuit… »

« Et ils commencent à trouver le temps un peu trop long… »

Les mains de chacune des deux personnes qui avaient acculé l'écrivain se plaquèrent sur ses épaules.

« Vous allez tenir vos engagements et écrire ce volume… »

« …et nous ne tolèrerons pas un seul centièmes de seconde de retard supplémentaires… »

Yusaku baissa la tête d'un air résigné avant de se dégager pour se diriger vers son cabinet de travail avec une démarche identique à celle d'un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers l'échafaud.

« Mais auparavant… Il y a une dernière chose que j'exigerais de vous… »

« Laquelle ? »

Le détective haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur comme si la réponse était des plus évidente.

« Essayez de nous donner un peu plus d'indices sur les motivations du baron de la nuit…. »

Poussant un soupir, le lycéen fit un clin d'œil complice au romancier.

« N'écoutez pas cet idiot… C'est le mystère qui entoure le personnage qui le rend si intéressant… Il perdrait tout son charme si on en savait trop sur lui… »


	22. 22: Réunion de travail

Chapitre 22

Réunion de travail

Reposant brutalement sur la table du bar le verre d'alcool qu'il venait de vider, le policier étouffa un gémissement paniqué en rattrapant de justesse entre ses mains la bouteille qu'il avait manqué de faire basculer lorsque son bras la percuta…

Est-ce qu'il était allé trop loin en noyant ses soucis dans l'alcool ? Ou bien est ce que le visage d'une certaine inspectrice l'empêchait-elle de se concentrer suffisamment sur ce qui l'entourait pour éviter de commettre des bévues de ce genre ?

Il soupira… Ce matin là, ils avaient failli… Sa main frappa violemment son propre front lorsqu'il repensa à la panique qui l'avait gagné au moment précis où sa collègue s'était décidée à franchir d'elle-même la courte distance qui demeurait entre eux… Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que la femme dont était amoureux la quasi-totalité de ses collègues se serait décidé à l'embrasser d'elle-même…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'écarte brusquement avant de battre en retraite en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles devant un regard où la fureur se mêlait à la déception ?

« Franchement, cela commence à devenir désespérant… Depuis combien de semaines est ce que vous avez eu l'occasion de vous avouer franchement ce que vous éprouviez l'un pour l'autre ? »

Le malheureux inspecteur Takagi leva un regard désespéré vers celle qui venait de lui parler… C'était sans aucun doute la collègue dont il était le plus proche… Non plus qu'une collègue, c'était presque devenu une amie au fil des derniers mois.

Elle avait été une des premières à remarquer son attirance envers l'inspecteur Sato et elle avait essayé à de multiples reprises de l'aider à faire le premier pas… Sans succès…

« Je ne sais plus… Je ne sais même pas à partir de quand nous avons commencé à être un peu plus que de simples collègues sans pour autant être devenu…Et maintenant, je ne sais même plus comment elle va me voir… Cette fois, je n'avais même pas l'excuse qu'elle essayait de remercier un ami qui l'aidait à ramasser les papiers qu'il avait fait tomber en la bousculant… Elle a… elle a vraiment essayé de m'embrasser… »

Le policier baissa la tête honteux tant ses propres aveux venaient de le terrasser.

Sa compagne de beuverie soupira en réajustant une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu reste encore aussi indécis dans ta vie privé ? Après tout, ces derniers mois, tu avais su surmonter tes appréhensions pour devenir un policiers des plus compétents… Tu avait même été jusqu'à risquer ta vie plusieurs fois… Y compris lors de cette vague d'attentats à la bombe, alors que personne parmi tes collègues, tout tes collègues, n'en aurait exigés autant de toi… »

L'inspecteur se resservit tristement un verre.

« Parce que l'inspecteur Takagi se doit de rester un incorrigible maladroit trop timide et indécis… Malgré tout ses efforts, et tout ses désirs de devenir autre chose, il n'a pas le droit de changer… C'est devenu une part intégrante de lui-même. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que l'inspecteur Sato a fini par tomber amoureuse de lui… De cet imbécile heureux tellement attentionnée avec elle, et qui faisait tellement d'effort pour ne plus être un poids mort qu'elle traînerait derrière elle mais un co-équipier en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. »

« Alors c'est là que se situe le problème, tu es persuadé que si tu venait à changer trop rapidement, elle remarquerait tout de suite que tu lui as menti pendant tout ce temps en jouant un rôle… Alors tu continue de t'enfermer dans la personnage que tu as crée, en espérant qu'en retirant progressivement le masque, elle ne s'apercevras de rien… »

La main de Takagi tremblota quand il porta son verre à ses lèvres.

« Si elle apprenait la vérité, ça lui briserait le cœur… Non, en fait ça la tuerait dans tout les sens du terme, et je ne veux pas devenir un assassin… »

Sa collègue s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette.

« Tu sais très bien que l'on ne te chargera pas de la sale besogne mais que nous la confieront à quelqu'un d'autre… Tout au plus, tu auras à brouiller les pistes ou à l'attirer dans le piège que nous lui tendrons… »

Elle tressaillit légèrement devant la force avec laquelle il abattit son verre vide sur la table.

« Hors de question… Si les choses doivent en arriver là, je ne fuirais pas… J'assumerais ma trahison jusqu'au bout et j'affronterais son regard lourd de reproches quand elle verra mon vrai visage… Je lui dois quand même ça. »

« Tu n'auras sans doute pas à aller jusque là… Il suffirait que tu parvienne à demeurer jusqu'au bout l'homme dont elle est tombé amoureuse… »

L'inspecteur se tourna vers elle avec un sourire désabusé.

« Mais cette homme n'as jamais existé… »

« Est-ce que tu en es si sûr ? Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'on en vient parfois à s'immerger dans un rôle au point de ne plus pouvoir en sortir pour regagner son ancienne vie… Après tout, il m'arrive moi-même d'oublier que Chris Vinyard a cessé d'exister depuis bien longtemps et que je l'ai remplacé. Et là, nous ne parlons pas d'un rôle que tu as endossé parce qu'il t'as été imposé par quelqu'un d'autre, qui a écrit le script pour toi. Ce personnage, c'est toi et toi seul qui l'a crée… Mais c'est peut-être ça qui te fait peur, que cet inspecteur maladroit que tu as crée de toute pièce prenne ta place… »

Takagi acquiesça avec un regard mélancolique.

« Elle est tombé amoureuse de ce personnage et je suit tombé amoureuse d'elle, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Je ne pourrais pas regagner mon ancienne vie, même si je le voulais… »

Le rire presque inaudible de l'actrice poussa son subordonné à se tourner vers elle d'un air étonné.

« Alors le docteur Jekyll as fini par prendre la place de mister Hyde ? C'est…ironique, je trouve… Quoique en un sens Takagi était mister Hyde puisque c'était le masque derrière lequel tu te cachais, donc en un sens, il ne pouvait que te prendre ta place… »

Posant doucement la main sur celle de son collègue, elle lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

« Si ce rôle a été suffisamment prenant pour que tu soit devenu incapable de t'en détacher, tu pourras continuer de le jouer. Et donc, tu n'auras à tuer ni Takagi, ni l'inspecteur Sato… Après tout, ce rôle, tu étais censé le garder jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, donc tu devrais bénir ta chance… »

« Mais Kir a fini par être démasqué par le FBI et c'est aussi votre cas, non ? Et tôt ou tard, ils finiront par découvrir qui vous a remis les dossiers dont vous aviez besoin pour assurer le rôle du docteur Haraide… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de l'américaine.

« Pour ce que j'en sais, tu fais partie de ceux chargés d'enquêter sur la disparition de ces dossiers, non ? Personne n'est mieux placé que toi pour brouiller tes traces, et au vu de tes agissements ces derniers mois, tu es devenu insoupçonnable au yeux de tous… Tu devrais remercier ta collègue. En un sens, c'est grâce à elle que le FBI ne remontera jamais jusqu'à toi. »

« Mais c'est aussi elle qui seras sans doute la première personne à me démasquer… C'est l'une des meilleures inspectrices de la brigade et elle est avec moi en permanence… »

Vermouth haussa les épaules.

« Tu as reconnu toi-même que l'inspecteur Takagi a fini par faire partie de toi, mieux tu es devenu l'inspecteur Takagi… Si toi-même tu n'arrives plus à faire la distinction entre ton masque et ton vrai visage, comment quelqu'un d'autre y arriverait-il ? »

Tout en se passant une serviette sur son front rendu humide par la sueur, l'inspecteur poussa un soupir avant de sourire d'un air soulagé.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous cherchez autant à me soutenir ? Et pourquoi avez-vous tellement essayer de m'aider à séduire ma collègue ? Par exemple quand vous avez interrompu ce O-miai sous l'apparence du docteur Haraide ? »

L'actrice écrasa sa cigarette avant de s'en rallumer une et d'en tirer une bouffée d'un air énigmatique.

« Tu es mon assistant, c'est donc à moi de veiller à ce que ton infiltration dans la police de Tokyo se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et ta petite romance avec la belle inspectrice, qui est quand même la pupille du commissaire Maigret en personne, me paraissait être le moyen le plus sûr de te faciliter la tâche… En plus de te donner une bonne raison de prendre ton rôle d'inspecteur maladroit mais zélée au sérieux… »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule raison ? »

Elle eût un de ses sourires aussi narquois qu'impénétrable qui le mettait tellement mal à l'aise.

« Secrets makes a woman woman, don't forget it… Et puis, il y a un petit secret que nous partageons tout les deux, non ? Alors cela vaux bien que je te rende quelques petits services si cela peut t'encourager à rester muet… »

Takagi s'efforça de dissimuler sa gène.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »

« The cool guy… Toi aussi, tu as remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple gamin comme les autres… »

L'inspecteur sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos.

« Rassure-toi, cela me convient parfaitement que tu ai gardé le silence sur tes soupçons dans tes rapports à l'organisation… Et cela m'arrangerait beaucoup que cela continue. Mais attention, _my dear Takagi_, si jamais tu t'avisais de dénoncer notre petit ami commun, je m'arrangerais pour que ni toi, ni ta dulcinée ne lui surviviez… »

Demeurant muet face au ton lourd de menaces de sa supérieure, l'inspecteur s'empara d'une des cigarettes de son paquet avant d'être saisi d'une quinte de toux quand il l'alluma.

Mais comment ses collègues, aussi bien au sein de la police que du syndicat, pouvaient passer leur temps à suçoter ces petits bâtonnets de cyanure ?

Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre… Qu'elle exige de lui qu'il garde le silence sur le petit détective, il n'aurait pas pu désirer plus dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Il avait vécu trop de chose avec le mystérieux gamin et ses amis pour les livrer à l'organisation…

Mais est-ce que la chance continuerait de le soutenir jusqu'au bout ?

Comme toutes les sociétés humaines, l'organisation était composée d'une multitude de strates distinctes… Lui et l'actrice faisait partie de celle qui s'interposait entre le monde impitoyable du syndicat et le monde lumineux dans la pénombre duquel ses membres agissaient…

Contrairement à Gin, Vodka, Korn ou Chianti qui était forcé de demeurer dans l'ombre et de n'en sortir que pour faire face aux victimes qu'on leur avait désigné, leur rôle était justement de demeurer dans cette zone intermédiaire entre l'ombre et la lumière…

La règle d'or de l'organisation exigeait de ses membres qu'ils s'efforcent de demeurer invisibles aux yeux de la société et de s'arranger pour que les seules personnes qui devaient se souvenir d'eux ne devaient pas être en état de partager leurs souvenirs avec qui que ce soit…

Ils étaient les seules exceptions qui confirmaient cette règle puisqu'ils devaient au contraire tout faire pour qu'on les remarque et qu'on se souvienne d'eux. Pour pouvoir renseigner leur collègues, ils se devaient de devenir part intégrante de la société qu'on leur demandait d'espionner… Leur présence devait être familière et rassurante pour ceux qu'ils fréquentaient. On ne les impliquait jamais directement dans les assassinats, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque que leurs couvertures soient découvertes.

Ils étaient forcé de mener littéralement une double vie, une vie avec une famille normale, des amis normaux et des histoires d'amour plus ou moins banales et une autre vie dont leurs proches ne pouvaient pas avoir la moindre idée même dans leurs pires cauchemars.

On aurait pu croire que c'était la place la plus confortable que l'on puisse occuper au sein de l'organisation… Takagi était bien placé pour savoir que c'était l'inverse…

Vivre en permanence dans la crainte d'être découvert, demeurer en permanence dans le mensonge au point d'en venir à ne plus faire la distinction entre votre personnalité réelle et celle que vous aviez façonné pour endormir la méfiance des autres… Et le pire, résister à la tentation d'abandonner totalement son vrai visage au profit du masque que vous montriez aux ignorants…

Takagi se rappelait de la peur qui l'avait tenaillé lorsque ses collègues l'avaient soumis à un interrogatoire impitoyable pour lui faire avouer qu'il avait un rendez-vous rien moins que professionnelle avec la plus belle inspectrice de la brigade… Avant qu'ils ne révèlent ce qui les intéressaient, il avait bien cru que son appartenance à une organisation criminelle, et pas n'importe laquelle, venait d'être découverte…

L'inspecteur Sato… Lors de son entrée dans la police, il avait joué les benêts maladroits pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses collègues ne soupçonnerait sa vraie nature…A présent, il n'avait plus à déployer le moindre effort pour simuler une maladresse et une distraction qui étaient devenu une seconde nature chez lui… Et tout cela pour les beaux yeux et le caractère bien trempée de celle qui lui avait réellement donné envie de devenir un élément à part entière de la brigade criminelle de Tokyo.

« Mes très chers collègues, est ce que vous pensez que ce n'est pas un tantinet irresponsable de vous fréquenter au grand jour ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler le sort funeste d'une des _« patientes »_ du _« docteur Haraide »_ ? »

Le policier et l'actrice levèrent les yeux vers les deux nouveau venu et plus particulierement vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

Sa seule réaction face à l'arrivée de ses deux collègues fût de faire signe à la serveuse de se rapprocher.

« _Darling_, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, rajoute une bouteille de Saké et une de Baïkal sur ma note, et apporte les tout de suite à mes deux invités. »

L'air horrifié de la personne qui était demeuré silencieuse et l'expression affligée qui naquit sur le visage méfiant de celle qui l'avait accompagné arrachèrent un énième sourire amusé à l'américaine.

« Allons, Baïkal, cesse de me regarder ainsi… La meilleure manière de demeurer insoupçonnable est de tout faire pour attirer les soupçons… Quel détective imaginerait à quelle entreprise appartiennent les quatre personnes rassemblées autour de cette table ? »

« Celui qui est assis en face de toi le ferait… »

Le geste excédé avec lequel on balaya le nuage de fumée qui s 'était échappée de ses lèvres pour environner les deux autres occupants de la table renforcèrent l'amusement de l'actrice.

« Est-ce que tu caresserais le doux rêve de sacrifier ta carrière dans l'organisation au profit de celle que tu mène dans le civil, Baïkal ? »

« J'étais détective avant même de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, Vermouth… »

« C'est à se demander si tu es véritablement un loup dissimulé sous une peau de mouton ou l'inverse… Et si tu cherchais depuis le départ à infiltrer le syndicat pour le démanteler ? Est-ce que je devrais faire part de mes soupçons à notre cher employeur ? Je suit sûre qu'il y prêterait une oreille très attentive…. »

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un sourire narquois qui n'avait rien à envier au sien, l'américaine plissa légèrement les yeux. En règle générale, son statut de favorite suscitait plus de peur que de jalousie chez ses collègues, elle n'appréciait pas de voir quelqu'un le tourner en dérision…

« Fais bien attention, très chère… Pour ce que j'en sais, il se pourrait bien que tu ne sois bientôt plus en mesure de menacer la stabilité de l'organisation en nous faisant subir tes caprices… Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que son autre favorite est arrivée dans ce pays, il y a quelques jours ? D'après certaines rumeurs, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle retrouve sa place auprès de _« lui »_… Et si on juge au peu d'affection qu'elle te porte… »

S'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble, l'actrice haussa les épaules avec un sourire cynique.

« Comme si une traîtresse qui avait tenté de fuir l'organisation il y a presque dix ans avait la moindre chance de revenir au sommet… »

« Le simple fait qu'elle soit encore de ce monde après cela tendrait à prouver que le contraire est parfaitement de l'ordre du possible, non ? Je crois plutôt que l'ange déchu va revenir à la droite de son créateur, et qu'elle se fera un malin plaisir de t'envoyer prendre sa place en enfer… »

Takagi soupira en se tournant vers son collègue qui observait l'affrontement avec un air aussi gêné que lui… Si Vermouth avait été la personne à qui il devait le plus au sein du syndicat, celui dont il se sentait le plus proche demeurerait sans doute Saké, peut-être parce qu'il partageait tant de choses en commun avec lui…

Dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas retrouvé seuls tout les deux, cela lui aurait au moins fourni une oreille compréhensive pour écouter ses soucis… Mais peut-être devenait-il trop naïf ?

Son collègue était comme lui après tout, il portait un masque, et s'il prenait le risque de lui confier sa faiblesse, il se pourrait bien qu'il s'en morde les doigts…

Nul ne savait mieux que lui que plus une personne pouvait avoir l'air naïve et distraite, plus on inclinait à lui confier ses secrets… sans se rendre compte que la personnalité qui se dissimulait derrière ce sourire aussi stupide que désarmant était beaucoup plus froide et calculatrice qu'elle n'en donnait l'air…

Est-ce que l'inspecteur Takagi avait commencé à déteindre sur lui au point de menacer sa survie dans le syndicat de la même manière que Brandy menaçait d'arracher à Takagi la vie aussi mouvementée qu'exaltante qu'il menait auprès de l'inspecteur Sato ?

« A propos de traîtresse… Est ce que l'un de mes collègues a réussi à avoir une idée, même vague, de la cachette de celle qui nous échappe depuis des mois ? »

Craquant une allumette pour enflammer la cigarette qu'elle avait porté à ses lèvres, la personne qui venait de troubler le silence gêné qui régnait autour de la table dévisagea d'un regard méfiant ceux et celle qui l'entourait…

Saké toussota avant d'essuyer avec sa serviette les larmes que le nuage de fumée avait fait couler de ses yeux.

« Je suis bien tombé sur une piste qui pourrait nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à une menace sérieuse pour le syndicat… Mais pas la moindre trace de Sherry pour le moment… »

« Une menace sérieuse pour nous ? »

« Il se pourrait bien que Shinichi Kudo soit encore de ce monde… même si je ne peux encore rien affirmer avec certitude pour le moment, j'ai de plus en plus de raison de le penser… »

Le regard inquisiteur de Baïkal ne passa pas inaperçu à celui de l'américaine. Cette rencontre avait-elle vraiment été le fruit du hasard où bien tout avait-il mûrement été planifié pour la démasquer ?

Peu lui importait, elle prit un malin plaisir à montrer à la personne qui la dévisageait qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à son ancienne cible pour ce qui était de maintenir une face de poker.

« Ce nom n'évoque vraiment rien pour toi, Vermouth ? J'ai l'impression que si pourtant… Et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'impression que si je rencontrais mon cher collègue détective, il serait en mesure de me révéler la vérité sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu as échoué à retrouver Sherry… »

« Tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches pour mon échec… Après tout depuis combien de temps est ce que tu es censé mettre la main sur le Kid ? »

Un reniflement de mépris accueillit la moquerie de l'actrice.

« Si tout mon temps libre n'était pas monopolisé par les investigations que l'on vient de me confier, l'imposteur qui a pris la place du petit magicien de foire qui t'as formé disparaitrait de manière aussi mystérieuse que son prédécesseur… Et il n'y aurait pas de retour tout aussi inexpliqué de l'insaisissable Kid cette fois… »

La tension qui régnait entre les quatre membres du syndicat, loin de se relâcher, s'accroissait de seconde en seconde.

« Et toi, Brandy ? Tu n'aurais rien à m'apprendre à propos de Shinichi Kudo ? Par exemple, est ce que la police de Tokyo ne recevrait pas de coup de pouces discret de quelqu'un qui aurait intérêt à ce que l'on ne découvre pas sa véritable identité ? »

Même si aucun un muscle du visage de sa voisine n'avait tressailli, Takagi savait qu'elle était tout aussi intéressée que Baïkal à la réponse qu'il donnerait à la question qui venait de lui être posé.

« Il y a bien une personne qui nous a été d'une aide précieuse ces derniers temps… »

Une lueur intéressée naquit dans le regard qui scrutait le policier tandis que Vermouth demeurait impassible.

« …mais je suppose que vous le connaissez déjà, il s'agit de Mouri l'endormi… »

La fureur qui fit trembler légèrement la main qui écrasa brusquement sa cigarette s'accrut devant l'air faussement compatissant de l'actrice quand elle en fit autant.

« Tu devrais songer à arrêter de fumer, Baïkal… Cela fait quand même plus d'un an que tu étais parvenu à te débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude. Est ce que le fait de ne plus pouvoir traquer tranquillement le Kid serait responsable de ta déplorable rechute ? »

« Si tu as d'autres informations à me fournir, plus pertinentes de préférence, tu sais où me retrouver, Brandy… »

Lorsque la porte du bar se referma, un soulagement gagna les trois buveurs restant… Même s'il ne fût visible que pour deux d'entre eux.

Vidant d'un trait la coupe d'alcool qui était devant lui, l'infortuné Saké manqua de s'étrangler et se serait probablement écroulé si Takagi ne s'était pas précipité à son secours.

« Mon pauvre… C'est tout de même un comble d'être incapable de tenir l'alcool quand on sait pour qui tu travailles… »

La quinte de toux qui l'avait saisi empêcha la victime du persiflage de Vermouth de répliquer.


	23. 23: Strange little girl

Chapitre 23

Strange little girl

S'efforçant de maintenir entre ses doigts tremblants la liasse de papier que le vent essayait de lui arracher des mains, le détective frissonna, autant en raison de la température glaciale qu'il subissait que de l'indifférence inquiétante dont la chimiste faisait preuve vis-à-vis du froid qui lui faisait presque claquer des dents…

Il y avait de ses moments où il en venait à se demander si Haibara était vraiment un être humain…

« Dire que le soleil brillait encore hier… Et voilà que lorsque nous mettons enfin le nez dehors, la grisaille est revenu, accompagnée de ce froid digne d'une morgue…»

« Quel métaphore, Kudo… Enfin, il est vrai qu'hier, nous étions beaucoup trop occupés pour aller profiter des rayons du soleil… Bien que pour ma part, je ne le regrette pas… »

Toussotant légèrement devant le regard moqueur de la fillette, Conan se tourna vers un passant pour lui tendre un tract.

Avec le recul, ce climat maussade n'avait pas que des aspects négatifs… Le froid avait déjà rendu ses joues suffisamment rouges pour que sa gêne passe inaperçue à celle qui l'avait suscité.

« Dis moi, Haibara, comment fais-tu pour rester si stoïque face à ce froid ? »

« Question d'habitude, Kudo… Après plusieurs mois passé dans le neuvième cercle, on apprend vite à demeurer insensible devant le plus rigoureux des hivers… »

L'air curieux du détective arracha un soupir désabusé à la chimiste.

« C'est à croire que dès que l'on sort des écrivains policier, et de Conan Doyle en particulier, tu es d'une ignorance affligeante en matière de littérature… »

« Ne me laisse pas errer plus longtemps dans les limbes de l'ignorance… Après tout, j'apprécie beaucoup d'évoquer Sherlock Holmes devant ceux qui ont la malchance de le méconnaître… Fais en autant avec moi… »

Pour toute réponse, Haibara s'installa sur le banc d'un air ennuyé.

« Allez… La seule chose que je t'ai jamais vu lire, ce sont tes magazines de modes… Cela me ferait plaisir d'en savoir plus sur tes goûts… »

Le silence qui accueillit les propos de Conan fût encore plus glacial que la température ambiante… Il leva des yeux mélancoliques vers la grisaille déprimante qui les surplombait avant de les baisser vers la scientifique quand il l'entendit lui répondre d'un murmure presque inaudible.

« Dans la Divine comédie de Dante, le neuvième cercle est la région de l'enfer où les traîtres subissent leur châtiments… Un lac gelé dans les profondeurs duquel les damnés sont immergés jusqu'aux épaules… »

Baissant les yeux, elle poursuivit ses propos en préférant prendre le silence du détective comme une marque d'intérêt.

« La température y est si glaciale que leurs larmes gèlent avant même de s'écouler, formant une couche de givre sur leurs yeux rougis… Mais ce qui est douloureux par-dessus tout, ce n'est pas le froid, c'est le fait que leurs larmes sont emprisonnées par la glace sans pouvoir s'écouler… Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, le plus douloureux ce n'est pas de pleurer mais d'être incapable de verser les larmes qui vous brûlent les yeux… Et c'est le triste sort que le poète italien a réservé à ceux qui ont trahi leur famille… »

« C'est ton père qui est coupable de trahison envers toi, pas l'inverse… »

Un sourire aussi sarcastique que désabusé plissa les lèvres de la chimiste.

« Mais j'ai trahie ma mère en l'aidant à pervertir ses travaux… Et j'ai trahie ma sœur en lui cachant la vérité durant toutes ces années… Peut-être que si elle avait vraiment su à quel point l'organisation méprisait la vie humaine, y compris celles de leurs proches… Peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas stupidement jetée dans leurs griffes, pour une sœur qui n'en valait vraiment pas la peine… Oui, cela nous aurait épargné bien des souffrances à toutes les deux… Mais après tout, Dante l'avait bien inscrit au fronton de son enfer, _« la justice m'a créée aussi bien que l'amour… » _C'est pour conserver égoïstement un amour basé sur un mensonge que je lui aie caché la vérité, c'est pour cet amour qu'elle est morte, et c'est justice que je souffre à cause de mes pêchés… »

Le petit rire qu'elle laissa échapper était tout sauf joyeux.

« Finalement, je vais finir par te croire, Kudo… Il y a bien une justice dans ce monde, et les criminels finissent toujours par payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait… Même après qu'ils aient pu échapper à la police durant plusieurs années… »

« Et tu comptes t'enfermer toi-même dans cette région de l'enfer encore longtemps ? »

« Oh non, je vais bientôt en sortir, rassure-toi… »

Conan se tourna vers Haibara avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, lueur qui s 'évanouit devant l'expression moqueuse de celle qui lui faisait face.

« Parce que bientôt, on m'emmènera dans le centre du neuvième cercle… Là où ceux qui ont trahis leurs bienfaiteurs aussi bien que l'autorité à laquelle ils devaient demeurer soumis expient leurs fautes… Tu ignores leur châtiment, je suppose… Ils y sont dévorés par Lucifer en personne… Tuée par un ange déchu, quelle ironie cruelle pour moi, hein ? Le destin est aussi sarcastique que moi à ce qu'on dirait… »

Elle ne réagit même pas quand Conan lui prit la main après s'être assis à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'écoute jamais ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas fuir ton propre destin… »

« Eh bien ? Je suis en train d'accepter de l'affronter, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Le détective secoua la tête avec une expression irritée.

« Non, tu es encore en train de fuir… Tu ne rachèteras pas ta dette envers ta mère et ta sœur en t'enfonçant dans la dépression et la souffrance… Elles se sont sacrifiées pour que tu sois heureuse, pas pour que tu t'enfermes dans la tristesse… Et tu n'échapperas pas à l'emprise de l'organisation en attendant patiemment qu'ils te retrouvent pour te tuer… Ces dernières semaines, tu avais enfin commencé à changer, pourquoi est ce que tu… »

« Je ne peux pas demeurer endormie toute ma vie à rêver… Alors je préfère me réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire. J'ai déjà assez souffert à cause d'un amour basé sur un mensonge et même si les rôles sont inversés, même si cet amour me rend aussi heureuse que celui que m'avait offert Akemi, je ne perdrais pas une seconde fois la seule personne qui me donne encore envie de croire que j'ai le droit au bonheur… Je ne referais pas la même erreur… »

« Ai, est ce que tu va continuer encore longtemps de… Attends une seconde, la seule personne qui te donne envie de croire… »

L'air estomaqué de son compagnon fit pouffer de rire la chimiste. C'était bien l'une de rares fois où son petit rire moqueur fit plaisir à celui qui en était la victime…

Malheureusement cette douce musique qui lui faisait penser à un tintement de clochettes prit vite fin…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air aussi étonné, Kudo ? Ma sœur était la seule personne qui faisait tout son possible pour que je mène une vie normale, la seule personne qui me donnait envie d'espérer, la seule devant qui je pouvais rester…humaine… Tu as fini par la remplacer dans ce rôle…Alors c'est normal que… Enfin… »

Les lèvres de la fillette se refermèrent sur un sourire mélancolique.

« C'était la logique même que je tombe amoureuse d'un imbécile comme toi… Le seul imbécile qui pouvait être assez idiot pour essayer de me faire avoir un sourire qui ne soit pas moqueur… Et qui a été assez borné pour y arriver… Que je finisse par t'aimer, c'était improbable mais pas impossible. Mais que toi tu finisses par m'aimer, c'est sans doute la chose la plus improbable qui soit… »

« Bah, tu sait ce que disait Holmes… Quand on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste aussi improbable soit-il ne peut être que la vérité… »

Au lieu de lui rendre un sourire aussi chaleureux que le sien, Haibara fixa son ami avec un air brusquement sérieux.

« Si l'on ne me donne pas des raisons de penser que l'improbable a des chances de se produire contre toute attente, je ne vais pas m'amuser à attendre tranquillement qu'il le fasse… J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de réaliste, Kudo… »

Le détective poussa un soupir.

« Il te faut nécessairement une raison ? »

« Je suis une scientifique. C'est mon travail qui exige de moi que je cherche à rendre raison des phénomènes les plus improbables… Que ce soit le fait qu'un poison nous ait fait rajeunir ou qu'un détective idiot soit persuadé qu'il peut être amoureux de moi alors qu'il y a une personne infiniment plus digne de lui qui continue de l'attendre patiemment… Une personne infiniment plus digne que moi d'être heureuse… »

Conan ferma les yeux en s'adossant au banc.

« Un assassin à qui Ran et moi avions sauvé la vie m'avait demandé les raisons qui nous avaient poussé à faire cela… Je lui avais répondu que, pour moi, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pouvant justifier que l'on arrache la vie d'une personne, alors pourquoi fallait-il en trouver une pour qu'on sauve la vie de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il nous faudrait nécessairement une raison pour essayer de rendre à quelqu'un son sourire? Hein, dis le moi ? »

« C'est un faux fuyant, Kudo… Tu ne veux pas me donner la réponse ou bien est ce que tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y en a aucune ? »

Les deux enfants contemplèrent en silence la chape de plomb qui avait recouvert la ville. S'enfermant dans une attitude pensive, Conan retira ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers celle qui le fixait d'un air énigmatique.

« Je n'en ais jamais parlé ni à mon père, ni à Heiji, pas même à Ran mais… Tu sais, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais avec le temps, c'est devenu une évidence pour moi… Ce n'est pas pour la célébrité que j'ai décidé d'être détective, après tout, je m'en suis bien passé quand j'ai été forcé d'endosser le rôle de Conan et d'attribuer tout mes succès au détective Mouri… Quand j'avais l'âge que l'on me donnerait en ce moment, je lisais un roman policier non pas comme le récit d'un meurtre mais comme une énigme que me proposait l'écrivain en me mettant au défi de la résoudre avant le détective… Holmes voyait les crimes auquel il était confronté de cette façon, comme un défi à ses facultés intellectuelles… Mais moi, je m'en suis bien rendu compte, je ne peux pas voir les choses comme ça… La mort d'une personne dans la vie réelle, je ne peux tout simplement pas envisager cela de la même manière que je le fais avec celle d'un personnage fictif. »

Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour retrouver ses mots.

« Le lieux d'un crime n'est pas un terrain de jeu mais l'endroit où a eu lieu une tragédie… Et je ne peux pas voir l'assassin comme un simple adversaire que j'aurais battu à plate couture… C'est avant tout un être humain qui a fait un choix et qui doit en assumer les conséquences, et s'il refuse de le faire, comme c'est le cas la plupart du temps, alors mon rôle est de l'y forcer… »

« Alors au lieu de te considérer comme le double d'un héros de roman, tu te vois comme le héros qui défend la société contre ceux qui la menacent en transgressant les règles… C'est encore plus puéril, Kudo… Et c'est encore un faux fuyant, cela ne répond pas à ma question… »

Les traits du détective se plissèrent dans une expression irritée devant le ton sarcastique de la chimiste.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Comment t'expliquer cela ? Les gens assassinent parce qu'ils veulent venger un proche, parce qu'ils veulent faire payer à quelqu'un les fautes dont ils l'imaginent coupable à leur égard, tout simplement pour l'argent ou parfois même pour aider quelqu'un qui leur est cher… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils se trompent… Cela ne résoudra pas leurs problèmes. Les morts ne se relèverons pas parce que leur meurtrier est devenu victime d'un crime à son tour, ils continuerons de souffrir de leur perte… Alors a fortiori quand c'est une raison encore moins valable que celle-ci qui les a poussé au crime… C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas me contenter de les livrer à la police sans rien faire de plus pour eux… Qu'est ce que cela changerait ? Rien du tout… Ce que je cherche à faire avant tout, c'est les forcer à regarder la vérité sur leurs actes en face, et il n'y en a qu'une seule… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un soupir désabusé.

« Oui, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité… Et la plupart du temps, ce n'est jamais agréable de la voir en face… Lorsque j'ai finit d'exposer les faits, tout les faits, certains criminels sont les premiers à regretter amèrement qu'ils aient eu lieu… Parfois, c'est uniquement à la mort de quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte que l'on ne savait rien de lui… S'apercevoir que la personne qu'on s'imaginait avoir tué n'a jamais existé mais que celle qui vient de mourir était bien réelle et que l'on ne peut plus la ramener… A cause d'un non-dit ou d'un simple malentendu… »

L'ombre d'un remords passa sur le visage de la scientifique.

« Oui, c'est ridicule…et c'est tragique… Et tout ce qu'il te reste après cela, ce sont des regrets… Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus humain de ta part de leur cacher la vérité au lieu de leur révéler ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que… Quelquefois c'est mieux de laisser quelqu'un vivre dans le mensonge…»

Il secoua la tête.

« Si je faisais cela, les risques seraient trop grand pour qu'ils recommencent les même erreurs… Qu'est ce qui les empêchera de franchir la limite une seconde fois et de tuer quelqu'un d'autre si personne ne les a empêchés de le faire la première fois ? Si on ne leur démontre pas la stérilité de leur acte, ils le recommenceront un nombre peut-être indéfinie de fois…Jusqu'au jour où la vérité leur apparaîtra enfin en face et qu'ils se rendrons compte que cette fois, ils ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière… »

« Mais quelquefois Kudo, il n'y a pas le moindre malentendu derrière l'acte d'un meurtrier… La victime était bien telle qu'il se l'imaginait et elle méritait de mourir… »

« Cela ne change rien à l'affaire… Dans ce cas, la seule chose qu'ils ont faite c'est de rajouter une victime de plus à la liste du meurtrier qu'ils ont exécuté…Eux même… Mais cette victime là, contrairement aux précédentes, je peux la sauver… Et je n'hésite pas à le faire… »

« Tu es étrange, Kudo… Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre… Tu fais parfois preuve d'une telle dureté avec ceux que tu démasques… Tu remues le couteau dans la plaie que tu viens de mettre à nue d'une manière aussi impitoyable que celle avec laquelle Gin presse la détente de son arme… Et pourtant tu veux me faire croire que tu éprouves de la compassion pour eux ? »

Le ton d'Haibara exprimait plus de tristesse que de scepticisme.

« Tu te rappelle de cette personne qui a tuée une de ses amies devant nous sous prétexte que leur amitié n'avait rien de réelle, et que c'était juste un mensonge pour lui soutirer de l'argent ? Tu n'as pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse avec elle… Même moi, je n'aurais pas été aussi dur avec elle… »

« Je m'en rappelle, c'était le jour où j'ai dis à Ayumi qu'elle avait le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom… Mais moi, je n'aie jamais prétendu que je compatissais pour cette idiote… Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir à quel point elle a fait preuve d'une bêtise incommensurable… Franchement, s'enfoncer dans le meurtre pour ça, alors que contrairement à moi, elle avait eu le droit de mener une vie normale… C'est parce qu'il y a des idiotes comme elle et moi que l'organisation existe, vouloir les forcer à regarder la réalité en face revient à vouloir vider l'océan à la petite cuillère, Kudo… »

Elle poussa un soupir avec un air résigné.

« Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est stupide de s'imaginer que tu puisses la détruire, même avec l'aide du FBI et de la police… Des membres potentiels, tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour savoir qu'il en existe une infinité dans le monde où nous vivons… Mets autant de criminels ou de membres du syndicat que tu veux derrière les barreaux, ils en trouveront d'autres pour les remplacer… Toujours d'autres… Lorsque tu tranches l'une des têtes de l'hydre, elle repousse toujours…»

Serrant les poings, le détective fit face au regard désabusé de son amie avec une expression déterminée.

« Je continuerais de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… Tôt ou tard, je les forcerais à faire face à leurs crimes et ce jour là, ils ne seront plus impunis… »

« Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, hein ? Elle viendra plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines si tu continues d'être aussi borné… »

Un silence pesant suivi les propos de la scientifique. Il se prolongea plusieurs minutes avant que Conan ne se décide à le briser.

« Tu me demandais si j'éprouvais de la compassion pour les criminels ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça… La seule chose dont ils ont besoin c'est que quelqu'un les comprenne et leur fasse comprendre à leur tour ce qu'ils ont fait… Ce n'est que de cette façon qu'on peut les aider… Les laisser en liberté ou les laisser se suicider pour mettre fin à leurs remords, c'est ne pas ce que j'appelle faire preuve d'humanité, c'est se rendre complice d'un crime… »

L'ex-Shinichi Kudo baissa les yeux avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Mais si je me refuse à éprouver de la pitié pour eux, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne ressens rien à leur égard… En fait, en un sens, on peut dire que j'ai de l'affection pour eux… Sinon je ne me montrerais pas aussi dur avec eux… Alors après avoir été forcé de passer plusieurs mois auprès d'une criminelle, c'était sans doute de l'ordre du possible que je finisse par… Enfin, s'il te faut une raison, c'est la seule qui me vienne en tête… Navré de ne pas en avoir trouvé de meilleure…»

Le visage d'Haibara demeurait indéchiffrable tandis qu'elle dévisageait son compagnon.

« Alors, c'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une criminelle que tu t'efforces de faire redevenir humaine ? Une affaire de plus… »

« Ce jour là, le jour où j'ai fait la rencontre de Gin… J'avais dit à Ran que plus une affaire était complexe, plus je ressentais de l'excitation à l'idée de m'y confronter… Or, tu es l'affaire la plus complexe auquel j'ai jamais été confronté, tu sais… »

L'expression mi-affligée, mi-désemparée de la scientifique arracha un sourire d'excuse à Conan.

« C'est… Enfin, je suppose que de la part d'un maniaque des enquêtes et d'un fanatique de Holmes, c'est le meilleur compliment auquel je puisse m'attendre… Décidément mon cobaye préféré devient de plus en plus intéressant à étudier… Un détective qui ressent de l'affection pour les criminels… Mais je suis sans doute mal placé pour te juger, il m'arrive d'en éprouver pour mes rats de laboratoire…»

« Un rat de laboratoire hein ? Et c'est toi qui te plains des compliments que je te fais… »

Haussant les épaules, Haibara demeura indifférente au ton narquois de son interlocuteur.

« Tu viens bien de me traiter de criminelle, non ? Je suit censé apprécier ? Enfin, je ne vais trop rien dire puisque bizarrement, je préfère que tu me voies ainsi… »

Plissant les yeux, le détective s'efforça de déchiffrer le sourire de son amie… Etait-il narquois ? Affectueux ? Mélancolique ? Tout cela à la fois ? Aucune réponse ne lui convenait.

« Je ne voulais pas dire par là que je me méfiait de toi ou que je te méprisait… »

« Je ne suis pas idiote, Kudo, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir… C'est toi qui ne comprends rien… »

« Alors expliques-toi… »

Cette fois, pas la moindre ambigüité, c'était bien un sourire moqueur qu'elle lui adressait.

« Tu es détective, non ? Donc c'est à toi de comprendre ce que je veux te dire par là… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Conan faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il se retrouva face à…Shinichi Kudo ?

Non, ce n'était pas lui et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Même s'il y avait un curieux air de ressemblance entre l'aspect de l'inconnu qui le scrutait et celui qu'il aurait du avoir sans cette maudite drogue, on ne pouvait pas les confondre bien longtemps… Ceci dit, c'était assez déconcertant de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui lui rappelait tant cette image qu'il voulait revoir dans sa glace quand il se réveillait le matin.

Bon, peu importe, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait et pourquoi avait-il ce regard à mi chemin entre la curiosité et l'amusement ?

« Nous sommes censés nous connaître ? »

Pour toute réponse, le lycéen désigna du doigt les tracts que les deux enfants avaient entre leurs mains.

« Tu n'es pas censé essayer de m'en donner un ? »

« C'est plutôt rare de voir quelqu'un m'en réclamer…Enfin, je ne suis pas censé m'en plaindre… »

Le visage du lycéen demeura impénétrable tandis qu'il lisait le prospectus qu'on venait de lui remettre.

« Une pièce de théâtre sur Sherlock Holmes, hein ? Bah, je connais quelqu'un que ça pourrait intéresser… Peut-être que vous aurez quelques spectateurs de plus… »

Sur ses mots, l'inconnu s'éloigna, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à chacun des deux enfants.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu le regarde ainsi ? Il ne fait pas partie de l'organisation, je peux t'assurer que je l'aurais senti tout de suite si ça avait été le cas… »

« Ce n'est pas ça mais… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… »

La chimiste haussa les épaules.

« Dans ton miroir au moment où je t'avais donné l'antidote temporaire ? C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire en le voyant que tu as un frère caché mais… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin pas uniquement ça… »

S'enfonçant dans une moue pensive, le détective finit par balayer ses doutes d'un revers de la main, il finirait bien par se souvenir tôt ou tard… Un léger malaise demeura cependant… Non pas qu'il considérait que le jeune homme puisse être une menace pour lui ou sa protégée, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'il avait écouté une partie de leur conversation juste avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence derrière eux… Et curieusement, le fait de voir deux gamins avoir une discussion qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement trop jeunes pour avoir ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela…

Mais peut-être avait-il cru qu'ils étaient en train de répéter leur texte pour la pièce ? Ce devait être l'explication la plus probable…

L'arrivée d'Ayumi et de leurs deux autres camarades de classe interrompit les réflexions du détective. Il envia l'air radieux de la fillette tandis qu'elle agitait ses mains vides, et à en juger par l'expression désespéré de Genta et Mitsuhiko tandis que leurs bras demeuraient chargés de tracts, il n'était pas le seul…

« Je crois vraiment que le professeur se fait des illusions si elle espère vraiment attirer du monde à cette pièce… »

Poussant un soupir, Conan se leva pour aller retrouver les trois enfants mais au moment où il les rejoignit, l'absence d'Haibara à ses côtés le poussa à se retourner vers le banc…pour manquer de tressaillir en voyant la terreur qui avait saisi la scientifique tandis qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'elle en s'efforçant de conserver son équilibre.

Une nouvelle crise ? Et en plein milieu d'une rue fréquenté pour couronner le tout… Décidément, Eisuke Hondo était bien mal placé à ses yeux pour se plaindre de sa malchance.

Courant vers son amie à perdre haleine, il se figea à mi-parcours lorsque ses yeux horrifiés contemplèrent le véhicule qui s'apprêtait à broyer la pitoyable gamine désorientée qui s'était mise sans le savoir dans sa trajectoire…

Fort heureusement pour elle, comme pour lui, il y eût au moins une autre personne pour remarquer le malaise dont était affligé la fillette et réagir en conséquence.

La tension qui avait figé le détective se relâcha instantanément dès l'instant où les deux bras d'une passante se refermèrent brusquement autour de la scientifique pour la mettre hors de portée de la voiture qui avait été sur le point de réussir là où l'un des plus puissants syndicat du crime avait échoué.

Ne s'étant pas encore remise de l'accès d'angoisse qui l'avait terrassé subitement, Haibara mis un certains temps à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé…

Mais lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers celle qui l'avait sauvé, sa terreur loin de s'atténuer sembla reprendre de plus belle, au point de la laisser interloquée devant le visage compatissant qui lui faisait face… Un visage qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revu depuis la nuit tragique où elle avait perdu ses parents.

« _Have you seen a ghost, my strange little girl?_ »

----:----

Plus il examinait celle qui était installé en face de lui, moins Conan comprenait les raisons de la peur lancinante qu'il ressentait chez la fillette qui agrippait fermement sa main tandis qu'elle était assise à côté de lui.

Tout en vidant une seconde cuillerée de sucre dans sa tasse de thé, l'inconnue dont ils ignoraient encore le nom tourna un regard rassurant vers la chimiste.

« Tu sais, tu n'as plus la moindre raison d'avoir peur, ma petite fille… Le danger est passé et je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… »

A en juger par l'accent avec lequel elle s'était adressée à Haibara tout à l'heure, elle était vraisemblablement d'origine anglaise ou avait en tout cas vécu une bonne partie de sa vie dans la patrie de Holmes… Pourtant, elle parlait pour l'instant un japonais admirable, sans la moindre trace d'accent étranger ni d'hésitation… Était-elle une métisse elle aussi ?

Non, on aurait difficilement pu déceler la moindre ascendance asiatique dans les traits délicats de cette femme qui était de l'âge de sa mère.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour qu'il te paraisse si fascinant ? »

Conan se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de réagir face à la question qui venait de lui être posé. Les conseils moqueurs d'une certaine fillette lui revinrent en mémoire…

Il se retint de pousser un soupir de découragement, mais il décida de se résigner à les suivre malgré tout… S'il y avait une chance même infime que la terreur de la chimiste ne soit pas totalement irrationnel, mieux ne valait pas prendre le risque d'éveiller le moindre soupçon… Et plusieurs semaines auprès d'Eisuke Hondo l'avaient habitué à faire preuve de plus de prudence vis-à-vis des inconnus, aussi inoffensifs qu'ils pouvaient paraître au premier abord.

« Non madame, c'est juste que… Vous êtes étrangère et pourtant on comprend ce que vous nous dites sans problème… »

« Oh… Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, petit curieux. Si tu veux tout savoir mon mari est japonais… Et c'est dans cette langue que j'ai pris l'habitude de m'adresser à mon unique enfant…»

Elle porta inconsciemment la main à ses lèvres avant de se raviser en regardant ceux qui l'entouraient, geste dont la signification ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du détective. Une fumeuse invétérée mais qui parvenait à réprimer son vice quand elle était en présence d'enfants, son statut de mère de famille ne semblait pas être un mensonge… Mais il ne devait pas baisser sa garde pour autant, il avait vu de nombreuse mères très attentionnée avec leurs enfants se muer en meurtrière froide et impitoyable, et il avait eu l'occasion de constater avec Kir que les membres du syndicat pouvaient parfaitement avoir l'apparence de personnes affables et irréprochables lorsqu'ils ne menaient pas leurs coupables activités… Et l'air mélancolique avec lequel elle avait parlé de son enfant n'était pas sans évoquer celui de la présentatrice télé lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de son petit frère…

« Est-ce que vous avez perdue votre enfant ? »

Le ton compatissant de Conan, qui était un peu trop mature pour son âge apparent, décontenança un court instant l'étrangère.

« Oui, en quelque sorte… Mais on peut dire que je l'ai retrouvé… Enfin, c'est en tout cas mon impression… »

Etait-ce son imagination ou avait-elle jeté un coup d'œil discret à Haibara quand elle avait dit cela ?

« C'est censé être notre première rencontre et pourtant j'ai la curieuse impression que nous avons été proches à une époque… Tu dois me rappeler une autre petite fille que j'ai connue… »

La scientifique était enfin parvenue à regagner un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même, mais un léger tremblement agita malgré tout sa voix quand elle s'adressa enfin à celle qui la terrifiait autant.

« Ce doit être ça… Après tout, vous me rappelez beaucoup ma mère… En fait, j'aurais presque l'impression que c'est à elle que je parle en ce moment… »

« Ah… j'imagine donc que ta maman ne dois pas t'avoir laissé un très bon souvenir pour que tu me regardes ainsi. »

Haibara répliqua à la remarque de l'anglaise avec un ton cinglant qui jeta un froid autour d'elle.

« Elle est morte… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit… »

Le regard d'Ayumi et des deux autres détective's boy fit amèrement regretter sa provocation à la chimiste. Les trois enfants étaient censés ignorer son statut d'orpheline et elle venait stupidement de leur révéler de manière aussi brutale qu'inattendue.

« Oh… Sorry… Pardonne-moi mon manque de délicatesse, je ne pouvais pas savoir… Même si je sais ce que tu as dû ressentir devant une telle perte… »

Retirant ses lunettes, celle qui venait de murmurer ses excuses d'une voix concernée entreprit de se frotter les yeux. Pour essuyer des larmes ou dissiper sa lassitude ?

Conan aurait été bien incapable de trancher, mais il décida de profiter de l'occasion. Si on se fiait aux remarques de sa « _mère _», Chris Vinyard prenait un plaisir tout particulier à torturer ses proches en prenant l'apparence des défunts… Et même si l'actrice avait jusque là tenu sa promesse de ne plus chercher à capturer la chimiste, il la savait suffisamment cruelle pour être capable de lui faire ce genre de plaisanteries morbides…

Tendant brusquement la main vers la paire de lunettes, le détective s'en empara avant d'examiner attentivement leur propriétaire tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour récupérer son bien… Bien, sa myopie semblait aussi réelle que celle d'Eisuke, mais, pour ce qu'il s'en rappelait, Sharon Vinyard ne s'était jamais séparée de ses lunettes, et il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit passée aux lentilles de contact lors de son rajeunissement inexpliqué.

Profitant sans vergogne du fait qu'on pardonnait plus facilement certaines insolences aux enfants, Conan s'empressa de déposer un baiser « _innocent_ » sur la joue de l'anglaise en lui remettant ses lunettes. Elle ne portait pas de masque pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, peut-être que ses soupçons avaient été exagérés et que la peur de la scientifique venait juste de la ressemblance troublante entre l'inconnue et sa mère…

A tout prendre, c'était l'explication qu'il préférait.

« Mon jeune ami, il faut faire très attention quand on arrache ainsi ses faveurs à une Lady. Elle peut très bien vous rendre la pareille… »

Le sourire faussement naïf de Conan face aux remontrances amusées de l'anglaise se dissipa quand il la vit feuilleter les pages de son carnet de notes.

Comment avait-elle pu..?

« Oh, mais à ce que je vois, mon petit soupirant est un héritier de Sherlock Holmes… J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce qui est arrivé au détective quand il a voulu défier Irène Adler au moins… »

La lueur moqueuse du regard de la pickpocket s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il se posa sur la photographie reposant entre deux des pages du carnet… Celle qu'il avait subtilisée à l'album d'Akemi…

Son regard paniqué oscillant entre la chimiste et celle qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains, le détective supplia silencieusement la voleuse de ne pas faire la moindre remarque.

Fort heureusement pour lui, elle sembla sensible à sa requête implicite et finit par lui rendre son bien avec un clin d'œil complice.

Mais à l'instant même où il le récupéra, l'anglaise s'empressa de rendre au petit détective la monnaie de sa pièce.

Rougissant devant le sourire narquois d'Haibara et le regard amusé de l'inconnue, il se passa doucement la main sur la joue en réfléchissant aux sens du murmure qui venait de lui être glissé à l'oreille.

_« Tu sais, petit détective, si tu ne fait pas preuve de délicatesse lorsque tu cueille une rose, ses épines te transperceront au moment où tu l'étreindras…» _

Après s'être levé, la responsable du trouble de Conan comme de celui d'Haibara s'empara de la facture qui reposait sur la table du salon de thé.

« Je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps, mais malheureusement le temps n'as pas pris la peine de m'attendre… »

« Oui, ce serait vraiment dommage que nous vous fassions perdre notre temps…et que ce soit réciproque.. »

Le ton provocant de la chimiste fit sourire la cible de sa pique.

« Ma petite, si tu connaissais le temps aussi bien que je le connais, tu ne parlerais pas de le perdre comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose… Le temps n'est pas une chose mais une personne… »

Baissant un regard attendri vers Ayumi, l'étrangère s'empara du prospectus qu'elle lui tendait et le parcourut en quelques instants.

« Oh, une pièce de théâtre sur Holmes… Et une adaptation de Scandale en Bohème qui plus est… Eh bien, si le temps m'accorde un moment de libre, je viendrais peut-être vous voir sur scène. Merci, petite fille… »

Après avoir caressé délicatement la tête de la fillette, l'inconnue commença à s'éloigner.

« Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit votre nom… »

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas deviné ? Pour quelqu'un qui suit les traces de Sherlock Holmes, tu as encore des progrès à faire, mon petit… »

Le sourire narquois de l'inconnue demeura longtemps dans l'esprit du détective avant de se fondre avec un sourire qui lui était beaucoup plus familier… Celui de la chimiste, qui était pour le moment occupée à remercier d'un air gêné Ayumi et ses deux amis de la sollicitude qui lui était témoigné pour la perte de sa mère.


	24. 24: Le septième cercle

Chapitre 24

Le septième cercle

Reposant sa brosse à dent dans son gobelet après l'avoir convenablement nettoyée, la chimiste leva les yeux vers son reflet.

Une fois de plus, elle ne savait plus si elle devait se fier ou non à l'image qui lui était renvoyé. Qui était-elle à l'instant présent ?

Cette petite fille de huit ans qui avait perdu ses parents ou bien cette scientifique de dix-huit qui avait été forcé d'avaler cette drogue qu'elle avait conçue ?

Et si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar dont elle était sur le point de s'éveiller ? Après tout ne venait-elle pas de revoir cette mère qui lui avait été arraché sous ses yeux, il y a plus de dix ans… Elle aurait pu mettre cette vision sur le compte d'une énième hallucination si elle avait été la seule à en être victime mais cette fois… Ou bien était-elle encore sous l'influence de cette maudite drogue quand elle avait cru s'entretenir avec Conan à propos de l'étrange personne qu'ils avaient rencontrée? Comment savoir ?

Elle aurait tant préféré que ce soit le cas… Ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où…cette femme…l'avait prise dans ses bras.

La même aura glaciale et inhumaine qui s'était dégagé de Gin et de Vermouth…Peut-être même plus intense encore…

Et si Conan ne s'était pas trompé quand il lui avait affirmé que l'apparence de l'anglaise n'était pas le fruit d'un déguisement alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Elle avait toujours cru être abandonnée aux mains de l'organisation par son père, à présent elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée que sa mère avait peut-être fait de même…

Après tout, « _il _» n'avait pas hésité à faire croire à sa propre fille qu'il était mort, pourquoi son épouse aurait-elle été si différente de lui ?

Que savait-elle vraiment de sa mère ? Pratiquement rien en dehors de ce que ccs enregistrements avaient pu lui apprendre…les enregistrements que cette mère lui avait laissés... L'amour et les encouragements exprimés dans ses dix-huit messages… Avait-elle été trop naïve d'y croire ?

_« Ma pauvre Akemi… Ils nous avaient menti, tout les deux, pendant toutes ces années… Non en fait, nous t'avons tous menti à chaque instant de ta vie… Tous les trois nous nous sommes fait passer pour ce que nous n'étions pas pour arracher à ceux qui nous faisaient confiance ce dont nous avions besoin… Papa et maman avaient plus besoin d'une scientifique compétente et soumise à l'organisation que d'une fille heureuse et épanouie… Alors vous m'avez laissé vivre dans la terreur de perdre la seule famille que vous m'aviez laissé… Arracher son enfance à ta propre fille pour la faire grandir trop vite en espérant qu'elle réussisse là où tu avais échoué… Le cours du temps n'allait vraiment pas assez vite pour toi ? _

_Tu mérites bien ton nom d'ange déchu, maman… _

_Mais après tout, je suis bien ta fille… J'avais besoin d'un havre de paix en dehors de l'organisation, alors j'ai laissé ma sœur s'enfoncer dans une ignorance et une naïveté qui lui ont été fatales… A croire que la trahison est inscrite dans notre code génétique et que seul Akemi a été épargné par ce cruel héritage… _

_Ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant que tu sois aussi obsédé par l'idée que tes subordonnées puisse te trahir à tout moment, papa… Après tout, ce sont nos propres vices que nous projetons chez les autres… » _

Elle soupira devant cette fillette taciturne qui la fixait d'un air énigmatique, cette fillette qui n'avait jamais eue autant besoin de cette grande sœur qui avait toujours été le seul point stable de son univers…

Le seul point stable jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le détective qui avait aussi été incapable qu'elle de la sauver…

Un léger sourire plissa les lèvres de l'inconnue qui la dévisageait… Un sourire qui devint très vite moqueur…

« Est-ce que tu n'en a pas assez de jouer cette comédie ? »

La scientifique écarquilla les yeux devant son reflet, ce reflet qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde partager son trouble.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à faire semblant de te sentir coupable de sa mort ? C'est ta façon d'attirer la compassion de l'imbécile que tu as trouvé pour remplacer ton idiote de sœur dont tu t'étais lassé ? »

Se détournant du visage sarcastique dont elle ne pouvait plus supporter la vue, Haibara quitta la salle de bain sans se retourner. Elle n'allait pas s'amuser à supporter les moqueries d'un stupide miroir… Non, elle n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort en s'enfonçant dans ses propres remords… Après tout, un miroir ne renvoyait que l'image que la personne en face de lui avait façonnée…

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le professeur ce fût pour se retrouver auprès de la dernière personne quelle voulait voir…

« Tu devrais vraiment écouter cet idiot, tu sais… Arrête de fuir et affronte la vérité en face… Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas senti soulagée le jour de la mort d'Akemi ? Le jour où on t'a retiré ce fardeau qui te maintenait jour et nuit dans la peur et la culpabilité ? »

S'efforçant de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à cette sœur jumelle dont elle se serait bien passée, la chimiste se dirigea vers son lit d'un air impassible avant de s'enfouir sous ses draps.

« Avoue le une bonne fois pour toute et tu sera débarrassé d'elle pour de bon… Tu l'avais dit toi même à Conan, non ? Si je pouvais oublier la mort de ma sœur, je pourrais enfin vivre une vie normale auprès de toi et seulement de toi… Ou bien est-ce que c'est moi qui l'avais dit ce jour là? Bah quel différence après tout ? »

Tout en enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête, la chimiste serra les poings en espérant que la vision finirait par se dissiper et cesser de la tourmenter…

« C'est tout de même bien aimable à Gin de ne pas avoir oublié la promesse qu'il nous a faite… Pardon, qu'il t'a faite… Nous devrions peut-être lui demander d'en faire autant avec cette idiote qui, non seulement nous rappelle trop notre sœur, mais qui en plus a le toupet de s'interposer entre nous et le petit imbécile dont nous avons besoin… »

Incapable de garder son sang froid plus longtemps, Haibara se redressa et referma ses mains autour du cou de celle qui partageait ce lit avec elle.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une hallucination alors pourquoi est ce que je sens la chaleur de ton corps à travers mes mains ? Pourquoi est ce que je sens battre un pouls sur ce cou que j'ai envie de serrer ? »

La fillette réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux auburn en adressant à sa future meurtrière un sourire condescendant digne de ceux qu'elle adressait à Conan.

« Mais…parce que je suis aussi réelle que toi, n'est ce pas évident ? D'ailleurs n'est ce pas toi qui es une simple hallucination ? Une pauvre petite fille pleurnicharde que j'ai crée de toute pièce pour pouvoir attendrir le détective naïf dont j'avais besoin pour me protéger du syndicat… »

Haibara raffermit son étreinte autour de la carotide de celle qui la torturait.

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es que le produit de effets de cette drogue sur mon cerveau… Je ne vais plus me laisser prendre au piège maintenant… »

Le double de la scientifique pouffa de rire avant de reprendre son expression narquoise.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as entièrement raison… C'est uniquement grâce à cette drogue que je peux être là à me parler à moi-même… Elle a été conçue pour être un sérum de vérité, je te rappelle… Un sérum de vérité qui est en train de réduire en miette ce mensonge dont j'ai fini par me persuader moi-même à force de le rendre convaincant au petit détective… »

Sourde aux provocations de sa jumelle, Haibara serra les doigts de toutes ses forces pour faire enfin taire l'idiote qui la harcelait, cette idiote qu'elle détestait tant parce qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la prendre au sérieux par moment.

« Mais dis-moi, est ce que ce n'est pas une tentative de suicide que tu es en train de commettre ? Bah ça ne fera que la quatrième… »

Cette maudite voix qui ne lui était que trop familière se réduisit enfin à un murmure aussi rauque qu'inaudible…

Fermant les yeux, la scientifique s'efforça de redonner à sa respiration un rythme régulier… D'ici quelques instants cette crise s'achèverait enfin…. Quelques instants…

Pourquoi avait-elle de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle dans ce cas ?

La réponse qu'elle obtint en ouvrant les yeux manqua de la faire défaillir… Ses propres mains étaient toujours refermées autour de son cou mais cette fois, les rôles avaient été inversés avec sa jumelle.

« Alors, est ce que tu va enfin te décider à disparaître pour de bon ? Il nous l'as bien dit, non ? Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité, ce qui fait donc qu'une de nous deux est de trop… Et comme je me sens bien réelle pour ma part, j'estime que c'est à toi de me laisser la place… »

S'efforçant de se dégager de sa propre étreinte, la chimiste parvint à déserrer suffisamment ses doigts pour pouvoir balbutier quelques mots à son reflet.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire douter… Je suis encore capable de faire la différence entre la réalité et mes cauchemars… »

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux narquois de l'interlocutrice d'Haibara.

« Alors ma vérité ne te plaît pas ? Bien dans ce cas… Voyons un peu si la tienne est vraiment préférable… »

Le manque d'oxygène commença à empêcher la scientifique de distinguer le monde extérieur… Mais lorsqu'elle fût enfin capable de le faire de nouveau, elle regretta presque de ne pas être resté aveugle…

Ses doigts n'étaient plus en train de déserrer l'étau de ses propres mains, ils étaient à présent en train d'empêcher la corde enroulée autour de son cou de se resserrer un peu plus…

« Est-ce que tu reconnais cet endroit ? »

Cette forêt d'arbres morts dont les formes tourmentées évoquaient des silhouettes humaines que la souffrance faisait se contorsionner dans les positions les plus macabres… Ces cadavres qui étaient accroché par le cou à la branche de chacun des arbres… Ce concert désespérant de gémissement et de pleurs que le vent faisait naître en s'engouffrant dans les branches desséchés…

« Avec trois tentatives de suicides à ton actif, tu méritais autant de finir dans le septième cercle que dans le neuvième, non ? Mais rassure-toi, tu n'y passeras pas ton éternité toute seule… »

Tournant les yeux dans la direction que lui désignait celle qui était installé sur la branche à laquelle elle était suspendue, Haibara manqua de mettre fin à ses tentatives désespérées de hisser son propre cou au dessus de l'étau de chanvre qui l'emprisonnait…

Celle qui était pendue à cet arbre en face d'elle… Le spectacle était aussi horrible que dénué de sens, sa sœur ne s'était jamais suicidée, tout cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène de Gin pour lui cacher la vérité…

« Voyons ta sœur était peut-être naïve mais elle n'était pas stupide… Elle savait qu'elle avait toute les chances de mourir en essayant de te sauver, pourtant elle s'est résigné à se sacrifier pour toi… De la même façon que tu as tenté de le faire dans ce bus et dans cette tour en flamme pour sauver tes amis… Son assassinat n'est qu'une tentative de suicide déguisé… Tout ce qu'elle voulait en fait, c'était que l'organisation ne puisse plus se servir d'elle comme otage pour te retenir… C'était de cette façon qu'elle a cherché à te délivrer de l'organisation, et pas autrement… »

C'était faux ! Sa sœur désirait juste vivre en paix avec elle, pas mourir pour soulager sa conscience… Elle valait infiniment mieux qu'elle…

« Et regarde par là… Toute la famille est réunie ou presque… Que c'est touchant… »

Sa mère, sa propre mère était en train de partager le triste sort de ses deux filles !

« Si notre petit ange déchu n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleuse, elle se serait soumise à notre cher papa… De cette façon, elle aurait pu au moins t'épargner bien des souffrances… Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu créer l'apotoxine 4869 à ta place… Si elle l'avait fait, tu n'aurais été d'aucune utilité au syndicat et il t'aurait laissé vivre en paix avec ta sœur… Mais non, notre petit ange tenait à sa rédemption plus qu'au bonheur de ses filles, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a poussé ses bourreaux à la tuer alors qu'ils lui proposaient de l'épargner… Comme c'est cynique de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ? Racheter son âme de pécheresse au prix de celle de sa fille… L'ironie du sort a voulu qu'elle se retrouve en enfer pour cette tentative de regagner les cieux… Mais n'est ce pas la place d'un ange déchu après tout ? »

Tout en se balançant négligemment sur la branche desséchée de l'arbre, la fillette se pencha sur le visage désespéré qui semblait émerger de son tronc, ce visage qui ressemblait tellement au sien…

« Non vraiment, ta vérité… Elle ne me convient vraiment pas… »

Tirant la langue à sa jumelle, la gamine sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol de cendres…

« Mais rassure-toi, petite sœur… Je m'occuperais de Conan à ta place, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je parviendrais à le convaincre d'abandonner sa croisade stupide contre l'organisation pour vivre heureux avec moi… »

L'arrivée d'un certain détective sur les lieux de l'homicide qu'elle était en train de perpétuer sur elle-même ralluma une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux larmoyants de celle qui était suspendu à son macabre gibet.

« Haibara ? Est-ce que ta sœur n'est pas en train de mourir ? »

Pouffant de rire, la fillette posa la main sur l'épaule de Conan.

« Tu as oublié ? Ma sœur est morte et tu n'as pas réussi à la sauver… »

L'ex-détective lycéen baissa les yeux d'un air honteux.

« Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir pour ça… Moi, je ne t'en veux pas… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous oublions cette idiote pour vivre heureux tout les deux… Oublie cette idiote qui t'attend toujours et moi j'oublierais celle que tu n'as pas pu sauver… N'est ce pas la meilleure solution pour chacun de nous ? »

Levant le regard vers la chimiste qui le fixait d'un air désespéré en se balançant au bout de sa corde dans un grincement sinistre, le détective se plongea dans une moue pensive.

« J'ai encore une chance de te sauver… Il suffit que je te décroche de cette corde… »

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde, Shinichi ? Je suis devant toi pas au dessus de toi… Tu ne vas pas me confondre avec cette fille morbide qui ne pense qu'à s'apitoyer sur elle-même, en piétinant son propre bonheur et celui qu'elle pourrait t'offrir en échange de celui qu'elle t'a arraché… »

Conan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa tentatrice le réduisit au silence en l'embrassant avec fougue.

« Oui, tu as raison… Comment est ce que j'ai pu te prendre pour elle… Et puis de toutes façon, le travail de la police n'est pas nécessaire pour résoudre une tentative de suicide… Alors je ne vois pas de quelle utilité un détective serait ici… »

L'indifférence de Kudo arracha un sourire à la chimiste, non pas à celle qui l'étreignait mais à celle qui l'avait fixé d'un regard suppliant.

A présent, elle le savait, ce n'était pas la réalité qui l'entourait, pas plus que cela ne pouvais être Kudo qui s'éloignait d'elle en l'abandonnant à son agonie…

Il ne se serait jamais abaissé aussi bas, c'était le nouveau point fixe de son univers instable, celui qui avait remplacé Akemi, et celui qui pouvait à présent lui servir de point d'appui pour ne plus suffoquer…

Abandonnant sa lutte stérile contre un rêve qui ne pouvait pas représenter la moindre menace pour elle, elle relâcha la corde et expira enfin…

…pour inspirer brusquement à nouveaux quand elle se redressa sur son lit…seule…sans Conan, mais sans sa jumelle non plus…

Essuyant la sueur qui imprégnait son front, elle écarta ses draps pour se lever et s'emparer de l'album que lui avait offert sa sœur.

Une expression radieuse s'empara du visage de la scientifique tandis qu'elle en tournait les pages, à présent, elle comprenait enfin les paroles qu'un idiot borné n'avait cessé de répéter à une idiote encore plus bornée que lui… Toutes ses paroles.

Mais très vite, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la pensée que sa propre faiblesse puisse la submerger de nouveau…

Elle en avait assez de ne plus être capable de réclamer de l'aide quand elle en avait besoin… Assez de ne plus pouvoir se reconnaître dans son miroir… c'était dans un autre miroir qu'elle voulait contempler son reflet, celui qui était en mesure de lui montrer cette facette d'elle-même qu'elle faisait tout pour refouler de peur de la voir réduite en miette une énième fois…

Même si elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait encore se fier à cette mère dont elle ignorait encore si elle l'avait trahie ou non, il lui restait deux personnes qui ne l'avait jamais trahi…

Deux personnes qui ne l'abandonneraient jamais même si seul l'une d'entre elles était encore de ce monde.

Descendant doucement l'escalier de la maison après avoir reposé l'album, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone qu'elle décrocha d'un air décidé.

Cette fois, il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui répondre, quelqu'un dont elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir entendu la réponse qu'il donnerait à sa question.

« Shinichi, pardon de t'avoir réveillé mais… S'il te plaît, est ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »

La fatigue et l'étonnement de son interlocuteur étaient visibles au son de sa voix ensommeillé.

« Haib… Shiho ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle soupira avant d'adresser un sourire invisible au détective.

« Tout… Tout est mieux auprès de toi que loin de toi… »


	25. 25: Le seul point fixe

Chapitre 25

Le seul point fixe

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot quand il l'avait retrouvé devant la porte de la maison du professeur, il ne lui avait posé aucune question lorsqu'il l'avait prise par la main pour la conduire à la maison qu'il partageait de nouveau avec ses parents…

Il ne lui avais pas demandé la raison de son appel, pas plus qu'il ne s'était risqué à lui demander comment elle pouvait ne pas frissonner dans cette nuit glaciale en étant revêtue uniquement d'un pyjama et d'une veste de laine entrouverte…

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas réclamé plus d'explications avant de lui accorder ce caprice, pas plus qu'il n'en exigea d'elle sur les mots sur lesquels s'était terminé leur conversation au téléphone…

Un accord tacite s'était silencieusement installé entre les deux compagnons d'infortune, aucun d'eux ne poserait la moindre question à l'autre, mais il restait libre de se confier au moment qu'il jugerait opportun…

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore donné la moindre réponse aux questions silencieuses de l'autre tandis qu'ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans la chambre de Shinichi.

Tournant légèrement la tête, le détective contempla le visage de la chimiste éclairé par la pâle lumière de la lune… Elle ne faisait même pas semblant de dormir et se contentait de regarder briller l'astre qui lui faisait bénéficier de ses rayons…

« Tu as changée… »

Haibara demeura un long moment silencieuse, au point que Conan se demanda s'il avait seulement murmuré les mots qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ou s'il s'était contenté de les penser.

« Tu es resté le même… Mais après tout, c'est pour cela que je suis venu ici cette nuit… »

Son compagnon soupira.

« Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose… Même si tu n'es plus tout à fait la même que lors de notre première rencontre, tu… Chaque fois que je crois t'avoir compris, tu te comportes de manière totalement inattendue… »

« Même si tu parviens parfois à me surprendre, je finis toujours par me rendre compte que ton comportement était prévisible pour peu qu'on te connaisse un peu mieux… Un jour, plus rien de ce que tu feras ne m'étonnera… »

La vision de cette pleine lune qui brillait à travers les vitres de la fenêtre ramena avec elle tant de mauvais souvenir qu'il préféra s'en détourner, mais ce fût pour se retrouver face à son reflet dans les deux yeux énigmatiques qui le contemplait à présent.

« C'est bizarre… Chaque fois que je regarde cette lune, j'ai l'impression d'entendre la sonate que quelqu'un a écrite pour elle… »

« Pythagore était persuadé que les astres faisaient retentir une musique mais que la plupart des gens étaient incapables de l'entendre… Peut-être que tu fais partie des rares élues qui peuvent entendre celle de la lune… »

Réfléchissant aux paroles sibyllines de la scientifique, Shinichi se mit à sourire doucement dans la pénombre.

« C'est une musique si triste… Tu ne voudras pas m'en faire entendre une autre ? »

Haibara se tourna vers le plafond de la pièce.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà joué de la musique… En fait, cela fait des mois que j'ai arrêté d'en jouer à qui que ce soit… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai plus personne pour me réclamer de le faire depuis que ma sœur…est partie… C'est elle qui m'avait conseillé d'avoir un hobby auquel je pourrais m'adonner pendant mon temps libre, et c'était la seule personne qui pouvait en bénéficier… »

L'étonnement fit légèrement hausser les sourcils du détective.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais jouer d'un instrument… »

« Tu ne me l'avait pas demandé… »

Gardant le silence face à la réponse de la scientifique, le détective se mit à réfléchir à l'instrument de musique qui pouvait correspondre le mieux à la fillette taciturne.

« Je me demande avec quel instrument tu as choisi d'étudier la musique… »

« La trompette… »

« Oh… C'est étrange, je pensais que tu aurais choisi autre chose… »

« C'est le cas… Honnêtement, tu me voyais jouer de la trompette ? »

Il n'eût même pas besoin de se tourner vers elle… Son imagination était plus que suffisante pour lui dépeindre le sourire sarcastique qui devait s'afficher sur son visage, et il ne tenait pas à lui montrer son air irritée.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu avais choisi ? »

« Le violon… »

Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ? Non, elle savait qu'il chantait faux mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu parler de ses déboires en classe de musique, où son incapacité à être digne de son idole sur le plan musical lui avait valu de vigoureux coup de baguette sur le crâne… Coups qui avaient été à mettre sur le compte du sadisme de son professeur plus que de sa pédagogie très particulière… Tout cela parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de ressembler à son premier amour.

Son premier amour… Est-ce que Ran avait vendue la mèche à la chimiste a propos de ce déplorable épisode de sa vie ?

« Est-ce que ce que tu pourrais m'en jouer, un jour ? »

« Si tu as un violon à me donner, peut-être… Je n'ai pas laissé d'adresse quand je suis partie de mon ancien travail, donc ils ne m'ont toujours pas renvoyé mes affaires… »

Elle semblait sérieuse… L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un sourire. Haibara savait jouer du violon alors que lui… Mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle ne jouait pas aussi mal que lui, il faudrait qu'il pense à mettre la main sur le violon qu'il avait au collège… Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres du détective en imaginant la perspective de faire d'une pierre, deux coups… Se venger sur quelqu'un des heures d'humiliations qu'il avait subi, et Haibara pour couronner le tout…

Oh oui, les rôles serait définitivement inversés… Ou pas… Après tout, peut-être qu'elle se débrouillait mieux que lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile…

Quoique, dans ce cas, en un sens, les rôles seraient aussi inversés… En temps normal, c'était Watson qui réclamait de Holmes qu'il lui joue du violon, pas l'inverse…

Mais s'il était le Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle, est ce qu'Haibara était son docteur Watson ? Qu'est ce qu'elle était pour lui ?

« Haibara… Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? »

« Le seul point qui soit stable dans un univers qui est toujours sur le point de s'écrouler… Et qui l'aurait fait depuis longtemps si tu n'avais pas été là… »

Le rire du détective poussa la chimiste à se retourner vers lui d'un air aussi étonné que vexé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… C'est moi qui suit censé dire ça, pas toi… »

Cette fois, la seule chose qui demeura sur le visage de la scientifique fût de l'étonnement.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est de cette manière que Sherlock Holmes décrivait le docteur Watson, le seul point fixe d'une époque changeante… »

Un soupir de découragement franchit les lèvres de la chimiste tandis qu'elle leva les yeux vers le plafond avec une expression affligée.

« Tu es irrécupérable… »

« Pardon, pardon… Déformation professionnelle… Bon, je suppose que tu ne voulais certainement pas dire la même chose que Holmes, alors qu'est ce que tu cherchais à me faire comprendre avec cette comparaison ? »

Haibara lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Mais rien du tout justement… En fait, j'espérais bien que tu ne comprendrais rien… »

Ce fût au tour du détective de soupirer.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es toujours aussi ambigüe ? Chaque fois que tu donnes l'impression de me faire enfin totalement confiance, il faut que ce soit pour mieux te refermer sur toi-même après… Il y a certains moments, tu fais de ton mieux pour m'aider mais à d'autres, tu t'efforces de continuer à me cacher des choses, aussi bien sur toi-même que sur l'organisation… Même si tu n'es plus de leur côté, on ne peut pas non plus dire que tu sois spécialement du mien… »

« Tant mieux… J'ai horreur de voir les gens essayer de me faire rentrer de force dans une catégorie prédéfinie… Je préfère constituer une catégorie à moi toute seule. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as choisi de désigner cette catégorie par un nom aussi ambigu ? Un nom de famille qui se rapporte à couleur grise, et un prénom qui peut s'écrire aussi bien avec le caractère se rapportant au mot amour qu'avec celui se rapportant au mot tristesse… »

Haibara renifla.

« Je n'ai laissé aucune ambigüité planer sur ce point, Kudo. C'est bien le mot tristesse que tu lis quand j'écris mon prénom… »

« Enfin… En un sens, c'est la même chose pour moi… Après tout, le nom que j'ai choisi est aussi ambigu que le tien… »

Les deux occupants de la chambre s'enfoncèrent dans le silence, chacun d'eux semblant réfléchir aux paroles de l'autres.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis cela ? »

« Edogawa disait qu'il y avait deux types d'écrivains de roman policier, ceux qui étaient du côté du détective et ceux qui étaient du côté du criminel… Il appartenait à la seconde catégorie tandis que Conan Doyle était indiscutablement dans la première… Donc on peut dire que, sans être du côté du criminel, je ne suis pas tout à fait de celui du détective… »

Une fois de plus, Conan ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le regard d'Haibara.

« C'est un nom que tu as choisi par hasard pour ce que j'en sais… Tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui donner une signification particulière quand tu t'es présenté à Ran avec… »

« C'est vrai… Mais avec le temps, je trouve qu'il me correspond bien… je ne laisse pas les criminels s'échapper, mais je ne suis pas indifférent à leur sort non plus… »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, la chimiste fixa avec une expression de plus en plus énigmatique le visage qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Et qu'est ce que Conan pense de moi ? »

« Il se demande jusqu'à quel point il peut se fier à toi… »

« Qu'est ce qu'Edogawa pense de moi ? »

« Il se demande jusqu'à quel point tu peux te fier à lui… »

« Qu'est ce que Kudo pense de moi ? »

« Il se demande si tu ne va pas finir par lui faire préférer Edogawa à Doyle… »

Les lèvres de la scientifique s'entrouvrirent légèrement… Était-ce un sourire ou une expression intriguée qui reflétait son trouble ? Celui qui lui faisait face n'arrivait pas à trancher.

« Et…qu'est ce que Shinichi pense de moi ? »

« Il préfère écrire ton prénom avec le caractère que tu as délaissé…en espérant qu'un jour tu en feras autant… »

A présent, elle était trop près de lui pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sourire.

« Et qu'est ce que Shiho pense de…moi ? »

Elle ne prononça pas un mot pour répondre à sa question… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'y répondit pas…

Il y avait encore de l'amertume pour se mêler à cette saveur sucrée…mais elle semblait s'être adoucie…

Peut-être qu'il commençait à s'y habituer…ou peut-être que celle dont il caressait doucement les cheveux avait commencé à changer ?

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trancher…


	26. 26: A candle in the dark

Chapitre 26

A candle in the dark

S'il avait déposé un cadavre en décomposition sur cette table, l'expression de dégoût qui plissait les traits d'Haibara n'aurait sans doute pas été très différente…

Elle ne consentit à poser ses doigts sur le violon que lorsque le détective eût enfin terminé de l'astiquer pour faire disparaître l'épaisse couche de poussière qui l'avait recouvert.

« Cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que si on t'avait donné un étui avec, c'était pour que tu le range dedans ? »

Le détective irrité jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise le chiffon noirci qu'il tenait au bout des doigts.

« Si cela n'avait qu'avait tenu qu'à moi, il ne serait jamais sorti de son étui… Et ça m'aurait épargné bien des souffrances… »

Prenant délicatement l'instrument de musique entre ses mains, la chimiste le posa sur son épaule avant de s'emparer de l'archet que lui tendait son propriétaire négligent.

Le son strident qu'Haibara arracha au violon infligea à l'unique spectateur de sa performance musicale une souffrance qui ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à envier à celle que le poison qu'elle avait conçu lui avait déjà fait subir.

Manifestant une indifférence glaciale aux grimaces de douleur du détective, elle accorda calmement son instrument.

Lorsque l'archet pinça de nouveau les cordes du violon, l'expression goguenarde du visage de Conan s'effaça à l'instant même où elle avait commencé à s'y afficher.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir rendre à la chimiste la monnaie de sa pièce pour tous ses sarcasmes… Mais au bout de quelques instants, la déception s'était déjà évanouie pour laisser la place à l'admiration.

Si elle lui avait dit à l'instant même qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un violon depuis la mort de sa sœur, il lui aurait demandé d'un ton sceptique si elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

Lorsque les premières notes de la mélodie jaillirent de l'instrument pour se répandre de la pièce, le visage de la scientifique était demeuré de marbre… Elle aurait eu la même expression aussi froide que sérieuse s'il l'avait observé en train de travailler à ses recherches sur l'antidote.

Les tortures que Shinichi faisait subir aux cordes de son violon n'avaient jamais réussi à leur arracher que des hurlements stridents, entre les mains d'Haibara c'était toujours des gémissements de tristesse qui s'échappaient de l'instrument, mais au lieu de s'interrompre brusquement, ils s'allongeaient indéfiniment au plus grand délice de son auditeur.

Au lieu de s'escrimer frénétiquement sur le violon récalcitrant comme il le faisait, ses gestes maîtrisés évoquaient plutôt au détective une douce caresse, et les plaintes de l'instrument pour le traitement qu'il subissait le faisaient légèrement frissonner tant elles étaient déchirantes…

Mais petit à petit, la tonalité douloureuse de la musique finit par s'infléchir sous les caresses de la chimiste pour devenir progressivement plus mélancolique…

Comment faisait-elle pour entremêler de manière aussi harmonieuse des sentiments aussi dissonants ? Il avait l'impression de sentir se fondre dans la même mélodie le regret d'avoir perdu le plus précieux des êtres et la joie sereine de sentir auprès de soi la présence de cet être qui ne vous avait jamais vraiment quitté…

Était-ce la même musique qu'elle faisait entendre à sa sœur ?

Avec le recul, il se demandait si cette musique qu'Akemi avait été la seule à avoir la chance d'apprécier n'était pas une forme d'appel au secours désespéré que sa sœur lui aurait fait entendre de manière détournée… Haibara en avait-elle eu conscience elle même? Mais peut-être qu'il essayait de déchiffrer l'histoire de la chimiste dans les notes de musiques, quitte à leur donner une signification qu'elle n'avait jamais eues pour elle…

Sherlock Holmes ne disait-il pas qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder les faits avec des théories préconçues dans lesquels on essaierait de les faire cadrer, mais au contraire les laisser vous guider d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à la vérité ?

Une fois de plus, Shinichi décida de suivre les traces de son idole…

Au fur et à mesure que l'archet passait et repassait sur les cordes de l'instrument, l'expression de celle qui en jouait se modifiait en même temps que la tonalité des sons qu'elle en tirait.

Ce fût d'abord la mélancolie qui laissa la place à l'apathie sur le visage de la musicienne, puis la nostalgie vint la remplacer pour finalement s'effacer derrière la sérénité…

Lorsque la note suivante s'allongea progressivement pour résonner avec une intensité déchirante, les lèvres de la chimiste en firent autant pour finir par s'étirer doucement en un sourire…

Ce n'était pas le sourire radieux que le détective aurait tant voulu voir sur ce visage énigmatique… Mais il n'exprimait pas la moindre moquerie pour autant… Et on aurait eu du mal à trouver les traces d'amertume que la tristesse et les regrets peignaient si souvent sur les traits délicats de la scientifique…

Conan aurait souhaité que la dernière note de la mélodie continue de s'allonger indéfiniment, mais, même si elle sembla se prolonger durant une éternité, elle finit par décroître pour finalement s'étioler en un murmure inaudible, qui finit par se perdre dans le silence…

Un silence qui finit par absorber aussi les dernières traces d'émotions sur le visage de la musicienne tandis qu'elle reposa l'instrument dans son étui.

« Quand je jouais de la musique à Akemi, elle avait au moins la politesse de m'applaudir à la fin... »

Conan détourna les yeux face au ton de reproche qu'il sentait dans les paroles d'Haibara.

« Ce n'est pas que tu jouais mal, bien au contraire… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir. »

« …c'est juste que…j'espérais que la musique allait finit par reprendre et que j'attendais qu'elle le fasse… »

Le claquement sec de l'étui se refermant sur le violon fit tressaillir son propriétaire.

« La musique doit bien finir par s'arrêter à un moment ou un autre, Kudo… »

Etait-ce son imagination qui lui avait fait voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur les lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes pour laisser s'échapper ses mots d'un ton désabusé ?

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu as choisi ce hobby là plutôt qu'un autre ? »

Haibara s'enfonça dans un air pensif avant de répondre à la question du détective.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que…c'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'exprimer à ma sœur ce que je ressentais, mais que je ne pouvais pas lui confier… Et si par extraordinaire, elle avait des doutes, je pouvais toujours attribuer les sentiments qu'elle avait cru déceler dans la musique au compositeur qui l'avait écrite… »

Elle soupira avant d'adresser un sourire désabusé à son interlocuteur silencieux.

« Encore un masque pour lui dissimuler ce que je ressentais… Mais au moins il me permettait de lui dire la vérité…même si c'était pour la faire passer pour un mensonge l'instant d'après… »

Prenant l'étui entre ses mains, elle le tendit à Conan qui le repoussa doucement.

« Tu peux le garder… Je ne saurais jamais m'en servir… »

« C'est très aimable à toi de me faire ce cadeau, Kudo. M'abandonner ce dont tu n'as plus besoin au lieu de simplement le jeter, quelle délicate attention… »

Le sourire sarcastique de la chimiste s'élargit face à l'air irrité de Conan.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant la façon dont elle était en train de serrer l'étui contre son cœur.

« Après avoir passé des heures à jouer de son violon, Sherlock Holmes voyait la solution du mystère qui l'obsédait se présenter à lui d'elle-même… Alors peut-être que ce violon t'aidera à trouver la solution à notre problème commun… »

Haibara haussa les épaules d'un air sceptique.

« Je n'ai jamais joué de la musique pour moi-même… C'est bien pour cela que j'avais arrêté de le faire après que… Enfin… »

Se rasseyant sur sa chaise, la chimiste caressa doucement l'étui posé sur ses genoux.

« Mais peut-être que je pourrais recommencer…maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un pour m'écouter… »

« Si ça peut faire avancer te recherches plus vite, je pourrais le faire… Et puis… je crois que je le ferais même sans cela…»

L'air interloqué de la fillette arracha un sourire à Conan.

« Au fait, Ai… Tu me disait hier que j'étais le seul point stable d'un univers qui menaçait sans cesse de s'écrouler… Et ta sœur, qu'est ce qu'elle était pour toi ? »

« Au beau milieu d'une nuit noire, on m'a emprisonnée sur un bateau pour m'emmener loin de mon foyer… C'était le phare qui continuait de briller pour me dire qu'il y avait toujours un endroit où je pourrais retourner… Un endroit où il y aurait quelqu'un pour m'attendre… Mais au bout d'un moment, cette lumière a disparu à l'horizon… Et ce maudit navire s'est beaucoup trop éloigné du lieu où il m'a arraché pour que j'aie une chance d'y revenir un jour… Alors je continue de demeurer dans l'obscurité mais maintenant la seule chose qui me reste pour m'éclairer, c'est une minuscule chandelle… »

Conan soupira face à l'expression narquoise de la scientifique qui contrastait avec son regard mélancolique.

« Une minuscule chandelle pour me guider au milieu d'une nuit noire… Et j'entends sans cesse cette voix qui me murmure doucement de la souffler pour mieux retrouver mon chemin… La voix d'un imbécile de détective… »

L'incompréhension fit plisser légèrement les yeux du détective en question. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire par là ? A l'entendre, il aurait tout fait pour la priver de ses derniers espoirs de quitter l'organisation et de reprendre une vie normale alors qu'au contraire… il avait tout fait pour la convaincre de lui donner les moyens nécessaires de les affronter.

« Ai, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur deux fois… Je ne les laisserais jamais me piéger à nouveau, c'est eux qui tomberont dans le piège que je leur tendrais… »

« Encore cette voix… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'obstine à me convaincre de souffler sur cette flamme vacillante, puisqu'elle sait qu'elle disparaitra avec elle ? »

Levant les yeux vers celui qui s'était glissé derrière sa chaise pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle lui adressa un regard suppliant.

« Ai, la clé qui ouvriras cette boite de Pandore, elle est entre nos mains… Il nous suffit de nous en servir pour… »

« …pour libérer sur nous et sur nos proches tous les maux de la terre… Nous ne sommes pas dans un de tes romans, Kudo. Ce n'est pas un simple détective qui va détruire le plus puissant syndicat du crime qui ait jamais existé… Une chandelle peut éclairer quelqu'un dans une nuit noire, elle ne peux pas remplacer le soleil qui s'est évanoui et la dissiper… Ceci dit, tu as raison sur un point, la solution de tout nos problème est entre nos mains, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment me servir de cette maudite clé… L'antidote de ce poison que j'ai conçu, en un sens, nous l'avons déjà absorbé… »

Une brusque lueur d'intérêt naquit dans les yeux du détective lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de la chimiste.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Comment t'expliquer cela ? A force d'examiner les échantillons de sang que j'ai prélevé sur chacun de nous, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que… notre corps produit de l'apotoxine à intervalle régulier… »

Frissonnant face à la révélation d'Haibara, le détective la fixa avec une expression où l'horreur se mêlait au scepticisme.

« L'apotoxine n'est qu'un assemblage de protéine mais elle a fini par infecter notre corps de la même façon que le ferait un virus… Elle force les cellules du corps qu'elle infecte à la reproduire, et les toxines produites par les cellules de notre propre organisme s'en vont parasiter d'autres cellules encore saines et le cycle se poursuit… Il l'a fait jusqu'à son inévitable conclusion… Il n'y a plus une seule cellule d'épargnée par le poison dans notre organisme… Pourquoi crois-tu que les effets du Baïkal comme de mon antidote expérimental ont été d'aussi courte durée ? Parce que notre corps s'est empoisonné de lui-même en produisant la quantité d'apotoxine suffisante pour le faire régresser à nouveau à l'âge de sept ans… Et c'est aussi notre propre organisme qui nous a gratifié d'une immunité au Baïkal, immunité qui s'appliquera inévitablement à l'antidote que j'ai conçue si tu continues d'en prendre… »

« Alors… c'est pour ça que tu as refusé de me donner de nouveau cet antidote ? »

Les lèvres de la scientifique se plissèrent en un sourire énigmatique.

« Oui…C'est l'une des raisons… »

« L'une des raisons ? Quelles sont les autres ? »

« A toi de les deviner… Enfin, de toutes façons, si je t'accordais ce caprice, mon antidote temporaire deviendrait définitivement inopérant. Or c'est la seule chose au monde qui semble capable d'inverser le rajeunissement occasionné par mon poison… Tant que je n'ai pas trouvé une manière de purger définitivement notre corps de l'apotoxine, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre cet antidote une seconde fois… »

Conan poussa un soupir de découragement avant de se reprendre en main.

« Mais tu disait tout à l'heure que nous avions déjà absorbé l'antidote… »

« Il y a quelque chose dans notre corps qui limite les effets de l'apotoxine… Autrement la régression se poursuivrait indéfiniment jusqu'à ce nous soyons ramené au stade de nouveau né, voir de cellules souches… Pourtant, chaque fois que nous avons rajeuni de nouveau, nous sommes toujours revenu à l'âge de sept ans, y compris toi qui a regagné deux fois sa taille d'adulte… La conclusion est évidente… Un élément de notre organisme nous assure une immunité partielle à mon poison… Si je parvenais enfin à découvrir lequel alors… Je pourrais peut-être en faire une immunité totale. Et à partir de là… »

La détermination fit plisser les traits du visage du détective pour lui donner un sourire irradiant de confiance en soi.

« …l'antidote temporaire deviendra un antidote permanent… Et je pourrais les affronter sous mon vrai visage… »

« …et perdre stupidement la meilleure protection dont tu dispose contre eux… Conan Edogawa n'est pas une menace pour l'organisation, mais Shinichi Kudo en est une…»

Conan soupira de nouveau.

« …c'est la seconde raison pour laquelle tu ne me donnerais pas l'antidote même si tu avais résolu le problème… »

« Si j'écarte ma main, elle cessera de protéger la flamme de ma chandelle de la tempête qui souffle autour de moi…et elle s'éteindra en un instant… »

Il resserra doucement son étreinte autour de la scientifique.

« Haibara, ils ne sont pas de taille à me faire face… J'ai envoyé des centaines de criminels derrière les barreaux, ils y finiront eux aussi… »

« Pour ce que je peux en voir, c'est le manque d'efficacité de mon poison qui t'as permis de leur échapper…pas tes compétences hors du commun.. Et tu t'imagines être de taille face à eux… Il n'y aura pas de second miracle, Kudo…»

Le sourire déterminé du détective s'élargit.

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de miracle pour leur faire mordre la poussière…Maintenant que je sais à qui j'ai affaire, je ne les sous-estimerais plus… Et s'ils font l'erreur de le faire avec moi, je ne leur laisserais pas le temps de le regretter… »

S'écartant de la chimiste, il fit le tour de la chaise pour lui faire face en prenant dans les mains qui enserraient son violon dans les siennes.

« Fais-moi confiance, Ai… et la flamme de ta chandelle provoquera un véritable incendie qui finira par consumer cette bande de charognard qui te tournent autour… »

« Tu es si borné… je suppose que c'est inutile de ma part de te faire changer d'avis… »

« Le seul point stable de ton univers se doit de demeurer sur son assise sans se laisser ébranler, non ? »

Haibara eût un sourire amusé… Mais qui était pour une fois dépourvu de toute moquerie.

« Tu es prêt à te battre à toi tout seul contre le monde entier, hein ? L'organisation comme le monde qui lui a donné naissance, et dont elle a fini par s'emparer dans l'ombre… »

« Mais je ne suis plus seul… Il y a Heiji, le FBI, mes parents, le professeur, Ran…Et puis…Toi… »

Est-ce qu'il avait bien vu une lueur d'espoir briller dans les yeux désabusés qui le scrutait ? Il en aurait mis sa main au feu…

« Après tout… Archimède disait bien qu'il pourrait soulever le monde entier si on lui donnait un point d'appui suffisamment solide… Alors peut-être que… Ta bêtise commence à devenir contagieuse, Kudo… C'est un poison autrement plus redoutable que le mien…»

« Oui, et ce poison, il finira par provoquer leur agonie… »

Relâchant les mains de la scientifique, le détective referma doucement ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

« Et en admettant que tu arrives à mettre fin à l'hégémonie de ma chère famille… qu'est ce que tu feras de moi ? »

« Je t'abandonnerais… »

La chimiste leva des yeux résignés vers celui qui la fixait avec un sourire amusé.

« …a ta nouvelle famille… La seule qui mérite que tu lui donnes ce titre… Contrairement à celle qui t'as arrachée ta sœur… »

Elle soupira.

« Akemi m'aimait comme une sœur, Kudo…et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes de la même façon ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu serais la seule à garder des secrets sur elle-même ? J'aimerais garder la réponse pour moi un peu plus longtemps… »

La scientifique fût loin de réagir avec humour à l'expression narquoise du détective.

« Tu ne veux pas me donner la réponse parce qu'elle me blesserait…ou parce que tu ne la connais pas toi-même ? »

« Il y a une troisième alternative, tu sais… »

Haibara baissa légèrement les yeux.

« Mais il y a aussi une troisième raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas donné cet antidote temporaire une seconde fois… Et c'est peut-être celle qui a été la plus déterminante dans la balance… Est-ce que tu peux seulement aimer comme une sœur quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne suis pas si différente de mes anciens collègues, moi aussi je sacrifie le bonheur de mes proches au mien… »

La confession d'Haibara fit tressaillir le détective mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant.

« C'est la même chose pour moi… J'ai sacrifié le bonheur de Ran en lui cachant la vérité pendant tous ces mois pour assurer ma sécurité et la sienne… Je n'ai jamais fait partie de l'organisation pour autant… »

« Ne confonds pas la grisaille avec la blancheur, Kudo… Tu n'es pas digne de te comparer à moi… Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas pour te rabaisser que je te dis cela… »

Conan força doucement la chimiste à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui me disait de ne plus voir le monde en noir et blanc ? Nous avons tous des choses à nous reprocher, mais nous pouvons aussi nous efforcer de réparer nos fautes… Toi comme moi… »

Cette fois encore, elle lui agrippa fermement sa veste en sanglotant… Mais ce n'était plus du reproche qui se reflétait dans les larmes qui s'écoulait mais de la gratitude…


	27. 27: When black meets white

Chapitre 27

When black meets white

« Bien, je pense qu'avec les médicaments que je t'ai prescrit, ton état devrait s'améliorer dans les prochains jours… »

Le patient du docteur Araide acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête.

« N'oublie pas que tu es d'une santé fragile… Alors fais bien attention. »

Balbutiant quelques remerciements d'une voix inaudible, une silhouette effacée tenta de quitter l'infirmerie où elle avait été convoquée.

Mais le médecin eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un bruit de chute et de verre brisé retentit dans le silence du laboratoire.

Se précipitant vers le corps qui était étendu sur le carrelage de la pièce, il s'arrêta a mi-parcours devant le regard suppliant qui lui fit comprendre que l'on préférait se passer de son aide.

« Désolé docteur… Mais ma présence près des bouteilles de médicaments a toujours des effets désastreux…Ce…c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vous importuner à cause d'une simple grippe… »

« C'est juste un accident, voyons. Cela peut arriver à chacun d'entre nous… »

Une lueur de désespoir brilla dans les yeux qui se levèrent vers le médecin.

« Un accident… Si ça pouvait être aussi simple… Si cela avait pu être aussi un accident, les autres fois… »

Araide poussa un soupir devant la culpabilité qui pouvait se lire sur les traits du visage enfantin qui se détournait de son regard compatissant. Quelquefois, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des raisons beaucoup plus profondes que ce qu'il imaginait au pessimisme et au fatalisme de l'ombre qui disparaissait timidement par la porte de son infirmerie.

Des raisons qui s'enracinaient dans un passé bien plus sombre que ne pouvait l'imaginer le naïf médecin en effet…

Étant donné ce qui avait fini par arriver à l'une de ses patientes il y a quelques semaines, le comportement de la dernière personne à être venu le consulter était plus que justifié.

C'était en tout cas le point de vue de celle-ci tandis qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil méfiants autour d'elle en s'efforçant d'arborer l'air le plus dégagé possible.

Qui sait si l'un d' « _eux_ » ne se dissimulait pas parmi les professeurs ou le personnel du lycée que fréquentait Ran ?

Ran… Cette jeune fille qui lui rappelait tant sa grande sœur… La sœur qu' « _ils _» lui avait arrachée sans la moindre pitié… La sœur que tous avaient trahie… Sa propre famille comme ceux qui lui avait promis qu'ils ne lui feraient pas le moindre mal… On ne pourrait jamais assez maudire la naïveté qui avait été à l'origine de ce jour funeste…et de tout ceux qui l'avaient suivi… Cette naïveté qui avait aussi été à l'origine du masque qui dissimulait sa vraie nature…

Ce masque qui ne se décollerait peut-être plus jamais de son visage jusqu'à le remplacer définitivement… En tout cas, ce serait le cas tant qu' « _ils_ » continueraient d'exister et de les menacer…

Pourquoi est ce que les étudiants faisaient tout leur possible pour l'éviter en lui jetant des regards en coin ?

Est-ce qu'ils avaient entraperçu le mélange de haine et de culpabilité qui brillait dans son regard ?

Ou bien est-ce qu'ils avaient deviné instinctivement les malheurs qui ne manquaient jamais de s'abattre sur toutes les personnes de son entourage ?

Ses yeux scrutèrent les alentours du lycée… Tant d'endroit où un sniper aurait pu se dissimuler…Tellement de ruelles où ils auraient pu l'attirer pour lui faire subir le même sort que sa sœur…

Même si toute trace de panique ou de peur avait disparu de son masque qui était redevenu indéchiffrable, la détermination qu'il dissimulait n'avait jamais été aussi intense…

Oh, « _ils_ » pouvaient l'avoir retrouvé malgré la fausse identité et le nom mensonger qu' « _ils_ » lui avaient imposé de porter, « _Ils_ » allaient avoir l'occasion de se rendre compte que leur proie serait loin de se montrer aussi docile qu'un mouton devant le couteau du boucher…

Ses nouveaux amis, non, ses seuls véritables amis… Ils avaient fourni tant d'effort pour lui permettre d'être en mesure d'affronter ses peurs comme ceux qui en étaient à l'origine…

Le fruit de leurs efforts et de leurs sacrifices ne serait pas la déception… Bien au contraire, ils se réjouiraient d'avoir pris le risque de lui accorder leur confiance alors qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire.

Cette culpabilité qui lui dévorait l'âme et ressortait parfois sous la forme des larmes que ses yeux laissaient parfois s'échapper quand les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux… Combien de temps mettrait-elle à disparaître ou tout du moins s'atténuer ?

Longtemps…Trop longtemps…

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand on avait été forcé de porter le nom de celui qui vous avait trahi alors qu'il était censé vous protéger ?

Mais après tout…Ce n'était que justice… La dernière personne à porter ce nom aujourd'hui avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur…

S'engouffrant discrètement dans une ruelle, la silhouette effacée se réfugia dans la pénombre pour s'adosser contre un mur avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant…

Le contact glacial du canon d'un révolver sur son cou les lui fit brusquement rouvrir…

« C'est très aimable à toi de t'être précipité dans mes griffes et de m'épargner ainsi l'effort d'avoir à t'attraper, mon petit rat… »

Le petit rat avala péniblement sa salive en fixant son agresseur d'un air terrifié…

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans le regard froid et inhumain de l'assassin quand il se posa sur le sourire incrédule de l'ombre tremblotante qui était à sa merci.

« Ce serait bien la première fois qu'une de mes victimes affiche un air aussi idiot devant son exécuteur… »

Rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de sa proie, au point de lui laisser sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, le sourire du tueur s'élargit devant la gène qui se mêlaient à la peur dans le regard qui était forcé de lui faire face.

Mais un déclic familier le poussa immédiatement à baisser les yeux, pour apercevoir le revolver que sa future victime avait dans sa main, un révolver dont elle avait relevé le chien et qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de son manteau noir au moment où il s'était rapproché d'elle.

« L'imbécile n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit, Gin… »

Le face à face se poursuivit plusieurs minutes sans que l'une des deux personnes qui semblaient s'étreindre ne baisse les yeux devant le regard de son compagnon.

Finalement, le tueur pris à son propre piège écarta doucement le canon de son arme avec un sourire narquois.

« Il semblerait que je t'ai quelque peu sous-estimé…Saké… »

Le collègue de l'assassin sursauta avant de jeter des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui.

« Est-ce que tu es fou pour m'appeler comme ça alors que nous sommes si près de mon lycée ? Tu imagines ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un nous entendait ? »

Gin haussa les épaules en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Toi mis à part, combien de lycéen pourrait connaître la signification de ce type de surnom ? »

« Avec ma chance, l'une des rares exceptions à confirmer la règle va nous surprendre… Comme par exemple, Shinichi Kudo… »

Fixant avec un regard brusquement intéressé celui qui s'était mis à toussoter en inhalant le nuage de fumée qu'il venait de recracher, le tueur attendit patiemment qu'il soit en état de s'expliquer.

« Je t'avais demandé d'enquêter sur le détective Mouri et son entourage pour vérifier s'il y avait un lien entre eux et le FBI…ou Sherry… Que vient faire dans le tableau ce fouineur que j'ai éliminé moi même? »

« Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, ce fouineur connaissait la fille du détective Mouri depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Et pour avoir passé plusieurs semaines auprès d'elle et de ses amies, je peux t'affirmer que tout porte à croire qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis d'enfance avant sa disparition… »

« Et ? Où veux tu en venir ? »

Un petit rire gêné s'échappa des lèvres du collègue de Gin avant qu'il ne se rapproche de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose avec une mine de conspirateur.

« Il semblerait que notre brave demoiselle attend toujours le retour du deuxième détective à avoir une place dans son cœur… »

Gin renifla avec un air méprisant.

« Elle risque de l'attendre encore longtemps… »

« Peut-être pas tant que ça… Elle ne donne pas l'air de s'inquiéter de l'absence inexpliquée de son premier amour… Peut-être parce qu'elle continue de le revoir de temps à autre… »

La main du tueur se figea au moment où elle allait porter une nouvelle fois sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Je l'ai surprise au moment où elle était au téléphone…avec un certain Shinichi… Elle ne s'est pas aperçue que je l'espionnais alors je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas une comédie… »

Recrachant un nuage de fumée à la figure de son interlocuteur, Gin ne fit pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler son scepticisme.

« Elle téléphonait à Shinichi Kudo… mais est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui répondre ? J'ai connu de très près quelqu'un qui donnait régulièrement des coups de fil à des personnes mortes et enterrés depuis longtemps… »

« Bon, c'est une possibilité… Mais il y a aussi autre chose. Après avoir bien observé ma nouvelle « _idole _», je peux te dire que, soit il cache très bien son jeu avant le moment des révélations, soit quelqu'un l'aide à résoudre des affaires bien trop complexes pour lui. Et qui aurait intérêt à faire cela… a part le petit ami de sa fille? Nous savons qu'il jouait dans la même cour que Mouri quand il était en activité…D'ailleurs… La carrière de notre endormi a pris son essor précisément au moment où Kudo mettait fin à la sienne… Une drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gin demeura silencieux en inhalant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

« Quand j'ai demandé à mademoiselle Mouri les raisons que son ami lui avait donné pour expliquer sa disparition du jour au lendemain, elle m'a répondu qu'il enquêtait sur une affaire particulièrement complexe… Est-ce que tu sais quel jour il lui a dit cela ? Le jour où Mouri résolvait la première affaire qui lui était confié…qui était aussi le jour où tu étais censé nous avoir débarrassé du fouineur qui avait interrompu la transaction que Vodka effectuait avec un de nos pigeons… Lorsqu'il y a trop de coïncidences, j'ai tendance à croire qu'il y a anguille sous roche… »

« J'ai personnellement veillé à le guérir de façon définitive de sa manie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas… Et les investigations ultérieures que nous avons menées ont confirmé sa mort… »

Saké regarda Gin avec l'air amusé d'un joueur de poker qui s'apprête à abattre ses cartes avec un sourire triomphant devant la mine anéantie de son adversaire.

« J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au rapport certifiant sa mort… Mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler du nom de code de celui qui l'a signé…

La consternation devant l'incompétence de son subordonné fit renifler le tueur…avant que la surprise ne lui fasse relâcher sa cigarette.

« Sherry… »

« Ah voilà, c'était ce nom là… Mais…C'est curieux, ce n'est pas le nom de la traîtresse dont tu pensais qu'elle puisse être liée à Mouri ?»

Sans se laisser prendre au piège de l'air faussement naïf de Saké tandis qu'il faisait semblant de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait de dire, Gin se mit à sortir une seconde cigarette de son paquet.

« Je lui ai administré moi-même ce poison… »

« Le poison ? Ah oui, l'apotoxine 4869… Au fait, quel était le membre de notre département scientifique responsable de ce projet déjà ? »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, le tueur examina son collègue qui arborait en toute innocence l'expression de quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur un souvenir très important.

« Tu pense qu'elle a remplacé le poison par un produit inoffensif ? »

Les traits de Saké se plissèrent dans une expression éberluée.

« Elle aurait fait cela ? Mais quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? A moins que ce ne soit pas un hasard que tu as croisé Kudo dans ce parc d'attraction… »

« Elle aurait prévue de nous livrer au détective pour qu'il puisse nous pincer en flagrant délit ? Et elle aurait substitué les gélules pour permettre à son complice de s'en tirer au cas où nous l'aurions surpris, ce qui a fini par se passer… C'est ce que tu sous-entends ? »

Haussant les épaules avec un air gêné, le collègue de Gin toussota légèrement en respirant le nuage de fumée que son interlocuteur était en train de lui souffler dessus.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu le rapport de Vodka sur ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi là… Un meurtre avait eu lieu juste avant la transaction, non ? Un meurtre où nous n'avions pas à être mis en cause pour une fois… La police est arrivé sur les lieux de ce meurtre pratiquement quelques instants seulement après qu'il soit commis… C'est effrayant de voir à quel point les forces de police métropolitaines deviennent efficaces… Enfin ça l'est pour nous, moins pour les honnêtes gens, j'imagine…»

« Une embuscade… La police n'attendait que son signal pour nous mettre la main dessus au moment opportun… »

Saké poussa un soupir de soulagement en essuyant son front du revers de sa manche.

« Ah, tu me rassure… Ils étaient là aussi vite parce qu'ils attendait quelque chose… Non parce que tu imagines s'ils étaient là à l'instant même où nous aurions commis un meurtre ? Nous n'aurions même plus le temps d'effacer nos traces… Comme ce fût le cas de ce pauvre Pisco… La police était arrivée sur les lieux du crime beaucoup trop vite ce jour là aussi… Mais…mais est ce que ce n'est pas le jour où nous avions failli capturer Sherry qui étais, comme par hasard, sur les lieux, elle aussi ? Et nous n'avons jamais su l'identité de celui qui l'a aidé à se tirer d'affaire… Peut-être que c'est le même qui lui a permis de s'enfuir de ce laboratoire, qui sait ?»

« Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer les benêts, Saké. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir…Notre petite traîtresse est auprès du détective dont elle nous a persuadé de la mort… Et ils sont tous les deux sous la protection du FBI… »

Le collègue de l'assassin secoua la tête.

« Si c'était le cas, Baïkal l'aurais su… Et s'ils étaient sous la protection de la police japonaise, Brandy nous aurait mis au courant… Non, à mon avis, le détective Mouri leur sert de courroie de transmission quand ils ont besoin de l'aide de la police… Quant au FBI, cet agent qui a démasqué Vermouth se faisait passer pour un professeur d'anglais au lycée de Ran Mouri, non ? Trop de coïncidences, Gin… »

Un sourire cruel plissa les lèvres de Gin.

« Eh bien, Saké, il semblerait que tu ais beaucoup appris auprès de celui que tu espionnais… Donc si je te comprends bien, Ran Mouri serait l'intermédiaire entre Kudo et le FBI, peut-être même celle qui transmet à son père les informations que son petit ami lui donne pour résoudre ses enquêtes… »

Ecartant le nuage de fumée qui l'environnait, le lycéen se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

« En fait, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre… Mais il y a une autre personne que je soupçonne de servir d'intermédiaire à Kudo… Il est tout à fait possible qu'il se serve de cette personne pour garder contact avec sa petite amie et son père…En fait, ce serait plus que probable… C'est sans doute lui qui pourrait nous permettre de remonter à notre fouineur. »

« Lui ? Et si tu me disais qui tu as en tête… »

La gêne fit baisser les yeux du collègue de Gin.

« Je préfèrerais que tu me laisse un peu plus de temps pour continuer mon enquête… Si nous brusquons trop les choses, ils nous glisseraient entre les doigts une fois de plus…pour ne pas dire une fois de trop… »

S'interrompant pour sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, il s'en servit bruyamment avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son supérieur.

« Shinichi Kudo n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il nous faut prendre à la légère… Il vaudrait mieux que nous fassions comme mademoiselle Mouri et que nous attendions encore un peu… »

« Eisuke ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement vers celle qui venait de se glisser dans la ruelle.

Balbutiant sous le coup de la surprise, celui qui venait d'être appelé par son prénom trouva encore assez de force pour maîtriser sa panique.

« Ma…mademoiselle Mouri ? »

----:----

« Alors si je comprends bien, ton…cousin…travaille à Tropical land et c'est la raison pour laquelle il porte cette tenue…si extravagante ? »

On aurait pu décerner l'oscar du meilleur acteur à Eisuke pour l'air innocent qu'il arbora devant le regard suspicieux de Ran.

« Voyons, mademoiselle Mouri, qu'est ce que vous imaginiez ? Qu'il s'agissait d'un membre d'une organisation criminelle qui chercherait à retrouver monsieur Kudo pour le tuer ? Mais quel criminel oserait se promener dans cette tenue ? Il aurait plus vite fait de s'accrocher autour du cou un panneau _« Je suis un homme louche, probablement un assassin, et si vous ne m'arrêtez pas monsieur le policier, je vais tuer quelqu'un avant de prendre mon déjeuner »_… »

Le rire gêné du lycéen fût tout sauf communicatif, et le regard sceptique de celle qui était en face de lui et le regard noir de celui qui étais assis à côté de lui le força à l'interrompre dans une quinte de toux.

« Je vous le répète, c'est un costume pour ses activités dans le parc. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils envisagent d'ouvrir…une section…consacrée aux films noirs américains. Alors ils envoient régulièrement des figurants déguisés en gangsters visiter le parc pour préparer le terrain et éveiller l'intérêt des clients… »

La méfiance fit plisser légèrement les yeux de la lycéenne.

« Et pourquoi est ce que ton cousin se promènerait dans son costume en dehors du parc ? »

Eisuke se pencha vers elle avec la mine de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à révéler un secret qu'on lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais confier à qui que ce soit.

« Voyez-vous…Mon cousin est comme moi, il n'as pas assez confiance en lui pour affronter le regard des autres…alors, en s'immergeant dans la peau de son personnage, il trouve le courage de sortir dans la rue sans peur de se faire agresser… C'est quelqu'un de paranoïaque et de craintif, même s'il n'en donne plus l'air quand il a enfilé son costume… »

Le malheureux ami de Ran s'interrompit dans un gargouillement quand son compagnon le tira brusquement en arrière par le collet.

« Cher petit cousin, je sens que c'est toi qui va avoir de très bonnes raisons d'avoir peur d'être victime d'une agression particulièrement violente… »

Même si la lueur de terreur qui illumina le regard du lycéen quand il se retrouva face à son «_cousin_» contrastait avec le sourire qui avait plissé les lèvres de celui-ci, il s'efforça de ne pas se défaire de son expression dégagée et avenante.

« Allons, cousin, il ne faut pas en avoir honte… Mademoiselle Mouri est quelqu'un de très compréhensif, elle ne se moquera pas de toi pour ça… »

Prenant le risque de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son compagnon, Eisuke battit très vite en retrait devant le regard noir qu'il récolta avant de se pencher de nouveau vers Ran.

« Qu'est ce que je vous disait ? Il est très timide et devient très agressif quand les autres tentent de se rapprocher de lui, mais c'est une façade… »

Visiblement, la fille d'un certain détective avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer aussi « _compréhensive_ » que l'espérait un certain membre d'une organisation criminelle.

« Je trouve que pour deux cousins, vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment mais vraiment pas… »

« Euh… Nous sommes des cousins très éloignés…Oui, vraiment très éloignés, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous sentir très proches l'un de l'autre, n'est ce pas, cousin ? »

La pitoyable tentative d'Eisuke d'enlacer l'épaule de son cousin dans une étreinte fraternelle, et qui se termina par sa chute encore plus pitoyable quand son voisin le rejeta, avec autant de délicatesse que s'il l'avait fait avec une limace se glissant sur son trench coat noir, fût très loin de dissiper les appréhensions de son amie.

Aussi décida-t-elle prudemment de se replier vers les toilettes de l'établissement après avoir aidé le malheureux lycéen à se relever.

« j'ai comme la curieuse impression qu'elle n'a pas pris mon histoire au sérieux… »

« C'est curieux, j'ai la même impression moi aussi, on se demande pourquoi… »

L'air irrité d'Eisuke quand il arracha sa cigarette allumés des lèvres de son « _cousin_ » pour la porter aux siennes décontenança suffisamment ce dernier pour qu'il oublie de réagir face à cet affront… D'autant que la quinte de toux qui saisit son compagnon quand il recracha la fumée avant de s'écrouler sur la table du bar en agonisant semblait une punition suffisante pour son insubordination…

Mais cela ne fût pas suffisant pour le réduire hors d'état de nuire à son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Gin, je sais qu'en règle générale, tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour dissimuler la méfiance qui te précède partout où tu te rend… Mais fais un effort… »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'attirer son petit ami dans notre piège, elle constitue l'appât idéal pour ça… D'ailleurs pourquoi nous payer le luxe de la laisser en vie ? Elle doit avoir son numéro de téléphone pour ce que tu m'as dit… C'est plus que suffisant pour le localiser… »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourût l'échine d'Eisuke.

« Ecoute, je préfèrerais que nous poursuivions les choses à ma façon au lieu de prendre des risques inutiles… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de quel façon nous allons régler le cas de ces deux rats qui nous narguent depuis trop longtemps… N'oublie jamais quelle est ta place, Saké. »

Le malaise qu'il ressentit face à la manière dont la situation évoluait, associé au ton lourd de menaces de son supérieur, poussa le lycéen à porter de nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres d'une main tremblotante… Avant qu'une pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit et ne le pousse à écraser frénétiquement le mégot en rougissant.

« Un baiser...indirect...Iiik ! »

Atterré par la crise de hoquet que le dégoût avait provoqué chez son assistant, Gin laissa son visage affligé s'affaisser dans la paume de sa main.

« J'ai supporté Vodka pendant toutes ces années mais là…Trop c'est trop… »

Jetant un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes au manège de ses deux compagnons, Ran décida qu'il était plus que temps de contacter son…ami d'enfance, pour lui faire part de ses soupçons.

Elle se souvenait très bien de l'homme qu'elle avait surpris en compagnie d'Eisuke… C'était en partant à la poursuite de son compagnon que Shinichi avait disparu pour aller mener son enquête… Mais il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple hasard ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien dit à Eisuke des circonstances dans lesquelles s'était déroulé cette après-midi au parc d'attraction… Et il lui avait dit de lui-même que son cousin y travaillait depuis plus d'un an avant même qu'elle ne lui signale les raisons qui la poussait à se méfier de lui…

Elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer les moqueries de Shinichi… Eisuke n'avait en effet pas tout à fait tort en lui affirmant qu'aucun criminel digne de ce nom ne ferait preuve d'un tel manque de discrétion… Et pourquoi deux assassins auraient perdu leur temps dans un train fantôme de toutes façons ?

L'explication du lycéen timide avait le mérite d'être plus plausible que la sienne… Et le regard paniqué de son compagnon au moment où il avait dissimulé soudainement son visage sous son chapeau quand les policiers les avaient encerclé ce jour là semblait s'accorder avec la timidité dont il le créditait…

Mais elle se décida à passer ce coup de fil au détective malgré tout, elle préférait le déranger inutilement que le priver d'un indice dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour résoudre plus vite cette enquête qui le maintenait loin d'elle…

Sélectionnant le numéro du détective sur le téléphone portable qu'il lui avait offert, elle s'apprêta à l'appeler mais s'interrompît brusquement en sentant une présence derrière elle…

Celui qui s'apprêtait à refermer sa main sur la bouche de sa future victime sentit ses yeux se révulser sous la force de l'impact qui percuta son plexus, l'envoyant valser contre le mur des toilettes…

Ran manqua d'étouffer un cri de surprise en constatant que son agresseur n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait… Ce n'était ni Eisuke, ni son _cousin_… En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant cet instant.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de lui jeter un regard haineux avant de se relever en haletant et de sortir un couteau à cran d'arrêt du revers de son blouson

« Alors comme ça, on ne se laisse pas faire, petite garce ? Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, moi… »

La championne départementale de karaté s'apprêta à faire une seconde démonstration de ses talents au malotru mais quelqu'un la devança…

Poussant un grognement de douleur devant la poigne de fer qui lui tira violemment le bras en arrière, avant de le tordre brusquement pour lui faire lâcher son arme, le truand finit par gémir quand il fût plaqué violemment sur le carrelage de la pièce. Tournant la tête vers son agresseur, le juron qu'il s'apprêtait à lui cracher à la figure mourut sur ses lèvres quand il croisa son regard glacial.

« On peut dire que tu as très mal choisi ton jour, minable… »

Tout en murmurant ces mots d'un air vexé, Gin accentua la pression de son pied sur le dos de l'imbécile qui l'avait devancé au moment où il s'apprêtait à agir. Glissant sa main dans le revers de son manteau, il laissa ses doigts se refermer sur le révolver qu'il dissimulait avant de s'interrompre devant le regard effaré d'une autre cliente qui venait de pénétrer dans les toilettes.

« C'est…pas ce que vous croyez, je… »

Trop tard…Elle s'était déjà mise hors de sa portée avant de revenir en un éclair accompagné du videur du bar.

Bon, ça allait lui faire…quatre cadavres à escamoter… Voir plus si d'autres gêneurs venaient les interrompre… Et c'était déjà le cas puisque des curieux se glissaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte…

Gin poussa un soupir en retirant sa main vide de son manteau… Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son subordonné finalement…

Son expression décontenancée quand le videur du bar lui serra solennellement la main en le félicitant pour son acte fût prise par l'assistance comme un signe de modestie, et déchaîna un tonnerre d'applaudissement…

----:----

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire… Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je… »

En fait, les choses se seraient terminées de la même façon en l'absence du cousin d'Eisuke mais le fait qu'il soit venu l'aider alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le dénoncer à Shinichi…

Ran ne savait plus où se mettre… D'autant qu'il n'avait pas exagéré pour sa timidité apparemment… Les regard admiratifs des clients sur celui qui avait courageusement neutralisé son agresseur semblait provoquer plus de gêne et de consternation que de fierté chez le compagnon d'Eisuke… Et les félicitations que lui murmurait son cousin en lui tapotant doucement la main semblait aggraver les choses…

« Pas de quoi, gamine… Mais normalement tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'aide pour te tirer de ce genre d'affaire… »

« Mais que vous ayez identifié du premier coup d'œil ce violeur en série c'est… »

Gin toussota. En réalité il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait devancé dans le lieu où il comptait commettre son prochain crime…

Peut-être que son subordonné n'exagérait pas quand il disait qu'il était affligé d'une malchance hors du commun qui finissait toujours par se répercuter sur son entourage…

S'allumant une énième cigarette, le tueur en tira une longue bouffée avant de faire le point sur sa situation. Bon, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, la méfiance de sa cible semblait s'être atténuée devant les derniers évènements, avec un peu de chance et de savoir faire, il pourrait mettre son projet à exécution en toute quiétude…

Un peu de chance… Ce qui signifiait que…

« Petit cousin, il me semble que tu es attendu ailleurs…C'est bien ce que tu m'avait dit, non ? »

Cette fois Eisuke n'eût aucun effort à fournir pour plisser ses traits dans une expression interloqué.

« Attendu ailleurs…moi ? »

Le violent coup de pied qu'il reçût dans le tibia l'aida à se rafraîchir la mémoire.

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mademoiselle Mouri, cousin… »

Ran jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au lycéen qui s'éloignait… Etait-ce son imagination où est ce qu'il s'était mis à boiter lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la porte du bar ?

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls… Si nous en profitions pour faire un peu connaissance ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la proposition que venait de lui murmurer celui qui s 'était installé en face d'elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Mon imbécile de cousin m'as dit que tu connaissait bien un certain Shinichi Kudo… Tu vois, gamine, nous sommes aussi passionnés par les détectives l'un que l'autre, mais s'il préfère ton père, j'avoue que j'ai plus d'intérêts pour ton petit ami… Il m'avait vraiment impressionné ce jour là, quand il a résolu ce meurtre dans le parc où je faisais mon travail… »

L'amie d'enfance du détective poussa un léger soupir de soulagement… Ce n'était que ça… Pendant un instant elle avait eu peur que…

« Accessoirement, depuis que ma petite amie m'a laissé sur le carreau, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'a pas eu l'occasion de passer un moment intime en tête à tête avec une femme… »

----:----

_Note de l'auteur : Hum… _

_Héhéhéhéhé… _

_Hinhinhinhinhin… _

_BWOUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHA…HA… _

_…Je l'ai fait, je me suis mis à écrire sur le légendaire couple Gin/Ran…XD _

_Tellement longtemps que ça me démangeait de le faire…Xp _

_Bon, j'espère que je pourrais terminer cette fic avant que les fans du couple Shinichi/Ran me mette la main dessus…XD _


	28. 28: La chute de l'ange

Chapitre 28

La chute de l'ange

Toussotant d'un air gêné devant la fumée recraché par celui qui lui faisait face, Ran détourna timidement les yeux devant le sourire narquois de l'homme en noir.

« Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que Shinichi est mon petit ami ? C'est un ami d'enfance et rien de plus… »

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de jouer les innocentes, gamine… C'est visible rien qu'à la façon dont tu te comportes quand tu essayes de le nier… »

La jeune femme leva un regard accusateur vers le visage sarcastique de son interlocuteur.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'il est le seul à ne pas y croire alors que tout le monde autour de nous semble en être persuadé ? »

L'assassin souffla un nuage de fumée avec une expression blasé.

« Parce que tu continue de l'attendre gentiment comme un chien qui resterait posté devant la maison de son maître… Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il te délaisse pour ses enquêtes, je me trompe ? Et pourtant, pour ce que je peux en voir, tu n'as toujours pas fait une croix sur cet idiot… »

« Je ne suis pas sa femme que je sache, même si nos camarades de classe n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de me persuader du contraire… Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, y compris gâcher sa vie à jouer les détectives au point d'en délaisser ses amis, ses études et… et… »

Serrant les poings, l'amie d'enfance d'un certain détective détourna la tête d'un air irrité.

« Tu as l'air de prendre ça très à cœur pour une simple amie d'enfance, dis moi… Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que tu ne pourrais pas garder tes rêves et tes amitiés de gamines toute ta vie ? »

Gin s'apprêta à sortir une énième cigarette de son paquet après avoir écrasé la dernière mais quelqu'un s'en empara et le broya entre ses doigts sous ses yeux étonnés, qui finirent par se plisser légèrement avec un air menaçant…

« Et qu'est ce qui vous permet de me donner des leçons ? Ce n'est que la seconde fois que je vous rencontre en un an… Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni même un ami… Et pour ce que je peux en voir, vous êtes mal placé pour me reprocher de rester en enfance… »

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Gin fût le désir de tuer Saké pour lui apprendre à trouver de meilleures couvertures pour ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, la seconde que sa victime semblait un peu plus intéressante qu'il l'avait crû…

« Comme si j'avais besoin de te connaître pour voir à quel point tu es pathétique, ma petite… Tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui est prêt à laisser tomber sa famille et ses amis dès qu'une enquête lui semble plus intéressante que ce qu'il abandonne sans remords… Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va tout naturellement te tomber dans les bras quand il en aura fini avec celle-là ? Il te tapotera gentiment la tête comme à un brave toutou avant de se précipiter vers la prochaine affaire qui aura éveillé son intérêt… »

La jeune femme abattit violemment son poing sur la table, qui commença à se fissurer légèrement sous la force de l'impact.

« Il vient me voir dès que son enquête lui laisse un moment de libre, je sais que lorsqu'elle sera enfin terminé, il ne m'abandonnera plus… D'ailleurs l'autre soir, dans ce restaurant où il m'avait invité, je suis sûre qu'il était sur le point de… »

« …sur le point de faire quoi ? Te demander de vivre ensemble avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Comme c'est touchant… »

Vu la manière avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il trouvait ça plus ridicule qu'émouvant.

Rougissant légèrement, Ran enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour se retenir de les envoyer percuter le visage sarcastique de celui qui la dévisageait. Elle avait tout fait pour se persuader que ce n'était pas à une demande en mariage que le détective avait renoncé pour retourner à son enquête et voilà qu'à présent quelqu'un s'amusait à lui rouvrir cette blessure… Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Même en admettant que ses craintes soient fondés, ce qu'elle désirait sans pour autant se l'avouer, rien ne prouvait que Shinichi ait renoncé à l'épouser parce qu'il préfèrerait toujours sa passion des enquêtes à celle qu'elle lui soupçonnait de ressentir pour elle… Il voulait tout simplement mettre fin à celle qui s'interposait entre lui et son amie d'enfance, voilà tout…

Elle le connaissait bien, il détestait laisser une affaire irrésolue derrière lui et la laisser occuper ses pensées nuit et jour tant qu'il n'en avait pas entrevu la solution…

S'il reculait indéfiniment ses fiançailles avec elle, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il la tromperait avec une autre femme, fût-ce la vérité qui ne cessait de l'obséder. Oui, s'il la délaissait c'était uniquement pour se débarrasser du dernier obstacle qui subsistait entre eux, une fois cette enquête terminée, il ne l'abandonnerait plus du jour au lendemain comme il l'avait fait…

Vraiment ? C'était la petite question insidieuse qu'elle lisait dans le regard moqueur qui la scrutait.

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle croyait et elle se moquait que cela puisse faire d'elle une idiote naïve… Il s'était interrompu en plein milieu de sa demande en mariage uniquement à cause d'une affaire de meurtre qui venait d'avoir lieu et dont la police s'occupait déjà ? Certes mais il avait hésité à s'y rendre alors que jusqu'à présent, elle était persuadé que rien n'aurait pu le détourner de sa passion de toujours, même un court instant, cela prouvait bien que…

Mais si elle avait réussi à le faire hésiter, elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire revenir auprès d'elle pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé… Et ce mufle n'était même pas venu s'excuser en personne, non, il lui avait envoyé Conan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle…

« A voir ta tête, ma jolie, on dirait que j'ai tapé en plein dans le mille… Il était sur le point de te demander en mariage alors ? Le rêve de toutes les petites filles naïves dans ton genre… Mais les rêves sont faits pour être brisés, gamine… Pourquoi est ce qu'il a brisé le tien, dis moi ? Pour une autre enquête, c'est ça ? »

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, il pouvait la lire dans son regard.

« Et tu continue de croire que les choses changeront quand il aura fini celle-ci… Une vraie gamine décidément… Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait largué avec aussi peu de remords… »

Dans son désespoir, Ran crût lire de la sollicitude dans le regard de l'assassin quand il prononça ces paroles… En réalité, la seule chose qui s'y reflétait était de la déception…

Il était évident que l'amour qui était censé exister entre elle et le détective n'était que le phantasme d'une idiote collée aux basques de leur ennemi et dont il n'avait même pas jugé qu'elle vaille la peine qu'il secoue ses chaussures pour lui faire lâcher prise… Inutile d'essayer de se servir d'elle comme otage, ce fouineur ne perdrait pas son sang froid si sa vie était en danger, au contraire il retournerait froidement la situation à son avantage pour les faire tomber dans leur propre piège…

Autant la tuer après lui avoir arraché le numéro du détective… Cela rendrait service à tout le monde, y compris elle…

Bon, le mieux à faire était de charger Saké ou Vodka de s'occuper du sale boulot, il n'allait pas gâcher une balle pour cette pimbêche…

« Et qu'est ce que je doit faire pour ne plus qu'il me prenne pour une gamine ? Comment est-ce que je peux le convaincre que je vaux mieux que ses enquêtes ? Puisque vous me prenez tellement de haut, vous devez connaître la réponse, non ? »

Non mais… C'était un cauchemar ? Voilà qu'à présent cette demeurée lui réclamait des conseils pour régler son petit chagrin d'amour…

« Commence déjà par arrêter de l'attendre sagement avec tes yeux de chien battu… Quel est l'intérêt de fournir le moindre effort pour toi s'il sait que, même sans ça, tu continueras d'attendre son bon plaisir en continuant de soupirer pour lui ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, gamine, abandonne l'idée de devenir sa femme et envisage plutôt de postuler comme femme de ménage pour lui, tu as un meilleur profil pour ça… »

Le léger tremblement qui agita les mains de celle qui lui faisait face fût interprété par son interlocuteur comme un signe que la fragile poupée de porcelaine était en train de se fissurer… Pour si peu ? Franchement, c'était ridicule, Shiho ne se serait jamais écroulé pour une pichenette comme celle-là…

Enfin puisque sa proie préférée n'était pas à sa portée, autant qu'il se défoule sur celle-ci… Si ça pouvait suffire à évacuer toute cette frustration qui lui pesait de plus en plus, autant sauter sur l'occasion.

« Si ton « _ami d'enfance_ » est digne de la moitié de sa réputation, il n'a aucune chance de délaisser sa carrière pour une idiote comme toi. La seule personne pour laquelle un homme pourrait accepter de délaisser sa passion serait quelqu'un qui représenterait une menace sérieuse pour cette passion… En d'autres termes une menace sérieuse pour lui. Quelqu'un qu'il désirerait plus que tout écraser entre ses doigts pour lui arracher la vie qu'elle était en train de lui voler… Quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait pas faire et qui se montrerait être un challenge intéressant. Au point que l'exaltation qu'on ressentait avant de la rencontrer ne serait qu'un ersatz par rapport au plaisir qu'on reçoit pour avoir gagné un pouce de terrain dans la guerre qu'on mère contre elle. Pour faire simple, une femme digne de ce nom, pas une larve qu'on écraserait du pouce sans même s'en rendre compte… Bref tout l'inverse de toi… »

Il pensait chacun des mots qu'il lui avait craché à la figure d'un ton méprisant. Il n'avait rencontré que deux femmes dignes de sa description, et cette mijaurée n'était pas seulement digne de leur passer du vernis sur les ongles.

C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de fer l'agrippe par le col pour le forcer à franchir en un court instant la distance qui le séparait d'un regard encore plus glacial et terrifiant que le sien…

« Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez tous, hein ? C'est comme ça que cet insupportable idiot me voit ? Eh bien je vais lui montrer qu'il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si c'est le cas… »

Gin n'eût même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle lui plaqua violemment le visage contre le rebord de la table.

« Oh oui, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera face à face, je vais mettre la main sur cet anguille pour mieux la découper dans mon assiette, plus de faux fuyant cette fois… Fini les « _Cette affaire est beaucoup plus complexe que je en l'imaginait mais je ne t'oublie pas pour autant…_ » Si tu ne m'oublie pas, idiot, alors arrête de te contenter de me passer des coup de fils… »

La pression du bras de la jeune fille s'accentua et la malheureuse personne qui était sous son emprise commença à suffoquer.

« Si tu veux m'épouser, ait le courage de me le dire au lieu de t'enfuir en courant dans les bras de la première affaire qui te fait de l'œil… Si tu ne me verras jamais que comme une amie d'enfance encombrante, dis le moi en face au lieu de continuer à me laisser dans l'incertitude… Oh mais je vais t'en faire sortir moi de l'incertitude… »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se dégager l'assassin resta prisonnier de la poigne de fer qui lui écrasait le visage contre le rebord de la table. Si cette idiote continuait, elle allait lui broyer le crâne comme une noisette prise dans l'étau de l'instrument destiné à les briser.

« Je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse d'une lavette incapable de prendre ses décisions et de les assumer mais du détective capable de faire face sans ciller au pire des criminels…. Ce n'est pas un égoïste insensible qui fait battre mon cœur mais le garçon sensible qui m'a aidé à ne pas m'enfoncer dans la tristesse quand mes parents ont divorcés… Et ce garçon, s'il est tel que je l'imagine, eh bien je vais lui donner l'occasion de me le prouver le plus tôt possible… Et il aura intérêt à ne pas me décevoir… »

Relâchant sa prise, elle envoya le tueur valser sur sa chaise avant de frapper la table du poing, agrandissant par ce geste les fissures qu'il y avait déjà laissé.

« Oui, cette fois j'ai pris ma décision… Je t'avais dit que je me déroberais pas cette nuit là au restaurant…Eh bien je vais te forcer à en faire autant Shinichi. »

Gin fixa la jeune fille d'un regard éberlué qui finit par s'évanouir pour faire place à une haine presque aussi glaciale et intense que celle qu'il ressentait pour la traîtresse qui l'avait fui.

Cette garce ne s'en était peut-être pas rendue compte, mais elle venait de s'offrir un aller simple tout droit vers l'enfer… Et ce ne serait pas Vodka ou Saké qui allait lui offrir le billet, oh non… Là encore, il allait prendre tout son temps avant de lui donner le coup de grâce, et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'ambiguïté… Il ne ferait pas cela parce qu'il hésiterait à la supprimer et à dire ainsi adieu à ce que leur lutte de pouvoir lui offrait… Non il le ferait pour prolonger indéfiniment son agonie et lui faire payer son affront à sa juste mesure.

Visiblement, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle venait d'aller trop loin si on en jugeait à la façon dont elle détournait son regard du sien…

« E…excusez-moi c'est juste que… »

_« C'est trop tard pour me supplier de te pardonner ma belle… Et ce sera aussi inutile que de me supplier de t'achever une fois que j'aurais commencé à te faire comprendre à qui tu as affaire… »_

« …enfin, après tout, vous l'aviez bien cherché… En tout cas, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sûre de moi et c'est grâce à ce que vous m'avez dit. Merci. »

Si Ran avait voulu trouver un meilleur moyen d'éteindre brusquement l'incendie qu'elle avait allumé dans les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face, elle aurait cherché longtemps…

« Pardon ? »

« Oui… J'ai enfin réussi à avouer en public que j'étais amoureuse de Shinichi alors que je n'avais jamais osé le reconnaître auparavant… Et maintenant je suis plus déterminée que jamais à lui avouer moi-même mes sentiments puisqu'il n'ose pas faire le premier pas… Et je le ferais sans ambigüité. Sonoko n'avait jamais réussi à aller aussi loin avec moi… Vraiment… Merci… »

L'assassin cligna des yeux devant le visage radieux qui lui faisait face, porta la main à la poche de son manteau pour en extirper un deuxième paquet de cigarette et fit signe au serveur de s'approcher. Il devait s'injecter une dose d'alcool suffisante dans le sang s'il voulait adapter son esprit à l'absence totale de logique qui venait de gagner son monde.

Le comportement de cette folle n'avait rien de commun avec celui des deux seules autres femmes à avoir attiré son attention… Pas de regard haineux, pas de sourire méprisant, pas de lueur de défi ou de mépris pour danser dans ses yeux, non… Juste de la gratitude et du soulagement…

« Lui faire ma déclaration… Mais… Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu trop audacieux de ma part ? Je… je ne sais pas si ça correspond vraiment à l'idée que je voudrais qu'il se fasse de moi… Et puis, il pourrait prendre ça comme un signe d'incertitude à son égard… Après tout, je sais qu'il ne me voit plus comme une simple amie d'enfance même si je ne sais pas si… Il me fait confiance alors… »

Gin tira une longue bouffée sur son bâtonnet cancérigène en se demandant comment une telle loque dévorée par l'incertitude avait pu le mettre au tapis aussi facilement il y a un instant… D'ailleurs ce minable à qui il avait réglé son compte dans les toilettes semblait avoir déjà perdu une partie de ses moyens quand il lui avait mis la main dessus, il devait faire attention…

Il doutait fortement qu'elle soit aussi bonne actrice que Vermouth, Saké ou Brandy mais son comportement imprévisible la rendait aussi dangereuse à ses yeux… Il valait mieux enrober ce véritable flacon de nitroglycérine dans un stabilisant adéquat avant de refermer ses doigts dessus.

« Apporte-moi une bouteille de Sherry et une de Gin… »

Le serveur nota docilement la commande avant de se tourner vers Ran.

« Et pour la demoiselle… »

« Je viens de me charger de la commande de la demoiselle alors ne reste pas planté là à nous faire perdre notre temps… Surtout le mien… »

Hésitant à rappeler à son client l'âge de son invité, l'employé y renonça devant le regard glacial de celui-ci et le signe discret que lui adressa le videur du bar.

Soufflant un nuage de fumée au dessus de la table, le tueur baissa les yeux vers le regard atterré de sa compagne.

« Ecoute, gamine… Les anges, on les contemple de loin, on leur écrit des poèmes ou on se prosterne devant mais ça ne va jamais plus loin… Si tu veux vraiment qu'il arrête de te voir comme une petite fille, descend un peu de ton nuage, ma jolie. Quoique tu puisses en penser, les anges déchus sont toujours plus attirants que ceux que leur lâcheté enchaîne au paradis… »

Après tout, l'ange déchu dont le chef de l'organisation avait fait la reine de son enfer… Il n'avait pas hésité à l'écraser comme un insecte dès le moment où elle avait commît l'erreur de vouloir se réfugier au paradis…comme si le paradis pouvait exister dans ce monde…

Et son ange déchu personnel… Sa trahison lui avait rendu sa soumission encore plus désirable…

« Je ne peux vraiment pas… Si mes parents me voyaient faire ça…Si Shinichi me voyait… »

« Il comprendrait enfin que tu n'es plus la gamine qu'il a connu et qui ne l'intéresse plus mais une femme qu'il ne connaît plus et qu'il brûlerait de connaître… Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui faire faire le premier pas, donne lui des raisons de passer à l'acte… »

Ran contemplait d'un regard aussi choqué que sceptique le verre qu'il venait de lui servir.

« Il a passé l'âge de tomber amoureux d'une petite fille…. Et tu es censé avoir passé l'âge d'en être une… Enfin peut-être que j'avais raison tout à l'heure quand je disais qu'il n'avait aucune chance de délaisser vraiment sa passion pour quelqu'un comme toi… »

Elle vida le verre d'un trait avant de manquer de suffoquer… Mais elle se reprit suffisamment vite pour le fixer avec un regard déterminé.

C'était facile, trop facile… Tomber dans une provocation pareil, son tendre agneau ne l'aurais jamais fait… Pourquoi ressentait-il de la déception à cette pensée ? De la déception pour se contenter d'un bien maigre substitut face à son impitoyable ennemie ? Ou la déception de savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi facile à berner que celle qu'il venait d'attirer dans son piège ?

Bah, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Il comptait la tuer… Non, les tuer toutes les deux…

« Vous avez beau me donner des leçon sur la façon dont je devrais me comporter pour séduire Shinichi, vous êtes mal placé pour le faire… Après tout, vous m'aviez bien dit que votre petite amie vous avait délaissé, non ? »

_« Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir de la façon la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible ? »_

« Ma petite amie, elle ? Cette petite garce m'a fait croire qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi avant de partir du jour au lendemain… Lorsque je me retrouverais face à elle de nouveau, je lui ferais payer ses moqueries et ses mensonges au prix fort… Ce n'était pas petite amie qu'il fallait comprendre tout à l'heure mais vieille ennemie… »

_« Enfin, tu pourrais toujours me demander s'il y a vraiment une différence… »_

Gin vida son verre de Sherry sans prendre la peine de le déguster à petite gorgée comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

« J'ai horreur qu'on me sous-estime et elle va le comprendre… Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot qui pense nuit et jour à celle dont il a été assez bête pour s'amouracher ? Ne projette pas tes faiblesses sur les autres, gamine… »

Mais… cette demeurée était en train de rire à ses dépens ? Comment pouvait-elle oser ? Même l'autre n'avait pas été aussi loin…

« C'est amusant de voir à quel point nous nous ressemblons tout les deux… Pourtant au premier abord…Enfin… »

Elle vida le verre qu'il avait rempli de nouveau entre temps avant de le fixer avec un regard où la tristesse se mêlait…à de la pitié ?

Les doigts de l'assassin se crispèrent autour de sa bouteille… Il pouvait à la rigueur digérer le mépris mais la pitié… L'agonie de cette garce se prolongerait pendant des jours si elle continuait sur cette voie…

« Peut-être que vous pouvez me comprendre finalement… Après tout, je crois que je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez… »

Le tueur manqua d'avaler de travers. Le comprendre elle ? Une pauvre idiote dans son genre ? Il en venait même à se demander comment elle avait pu tomber amoureux d'un détective. Est ce qu'elle avait seulement compris ce que cette profession impliquait ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, son soi-disant petit ami avait fréquenté de près autant de cadavres que lui, et même s'ils étaient chacun des deux côtés opposés de la barrière, c'était la même puanteur qui les environnait… Celle des charniers et de la trahison… Un monde où elle n'avait définitivement pas sa place.

« Enfin… La moindre des choses ce serait que je vous donne un conseil à mon tour… Vous me disiez que les hommes ne pouvaient tomber amoureux que des femmes qui pouvaient les forcer à franchir d'eux même la distance qu'elles établissaient entre elles et eux… Pour ma part, je pense que les femmes ne peuvent pas tomber amoureuse des hommes qui font tout pour s'immiscer de force dans leur intimité… Au contraire, elles sont attirées par ceux qui les négligent alors qu'ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire… je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de Shinichi qu'à partir du moment où il s'est mis hors de ma portée… »

Est-ce que cette idiote était beaucoup moins naïve et ignorante qu'il ne l'avait crû ? Elle était de mèche avec le fouineur et elle essayait de le convaincre de renoncer à capturer Sherry ?

Impossible, on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle aurait été incapable de mentir ou de dissimuler quoi que ce soit pour sauver sa vie…

Tout le contraire des deux autres… C'était une sensation étrange de faire face à quelqu'un qui maintenait sa garde continuellement baissée…

« Vous ne dites plus rien ? Mais après tout, vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom… »

L'assassin renifla.

« Mon nom ? Les noms n'ont aucune importance… Enfin, si tu tiens absolument à m'en donner un… Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Gin… »

Ran écarquilla les yeux tandis que le tueur lui resservait un verre.

« Gin ? »

« C'est cet alcool que tu es en train de boire pour oublier tes soucis et te donner le courage d'affronter celui qui en est la cause, non ? Alors tu peux bien m'appeler par ce nom… »

_« D'autant que dans moins d'une heure, tu ne sera plus en état de le répéter à qui que ce soit… »_

----:----

Gin poussa un soupir tandis qu'il soutenait la jeune fille qui aurait sans doute été incapable de garder son équilibre sans son aide. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop loin ? Il voulait en faire une victime docile, pas un poids mort qu'il serait obligé de traîner jusqu'au lieu de son exécution…

Bien, à en juger par la main qu'elle portait devant sa bouche et aux gargouillements qui s'échappait de sa gorge, elle ne lui opposerait pas d'objection s'il l'entraînait dans la ruelle qui était à quelques mètres du bar… Une ruelle sombre où elle pourrait vomir en toute discrétion sans que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse la surprenne dans une situation aussi déplorable… Une ruelle sombre où il pourrait la supprimer en toute quiétude sans risque d'être interrompu cette fois…

Après l'avoir aidé à s'agenouiller, il fit mine de détourner les yeux par pudeur, en réalité pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls…

Plongeant la main dans les profondeurs de son manteau, il en extirpa son revolver. Un silencieux était déjà fixé sur le canon donc les risques pour que la détonation attire des témoins éventuels étaient quasiment nuls.

Se rapprochant doucement de sa future victime qui était en train de reprendre sa respiration, il s'apprêta à pointer son arme vers sa nuque mais elle se comporta, une fois de plus, d'une manière totalement imprévisible pour lui…

Après s'être retourné brusquement vers lui en se relevant, elle lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans l'estomac avant de profiter de l'état d'impuissance auquel elle l'avait réduit pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur en agrippant fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle avait aperçus le revolver dans la pénombre ? Impossible… Alors comment ?

« Tu me prends pour une idiote c'est ça ? Comme Shinichi, comme Heiji, comme tout les autres… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une enquête ordinaire qui aurait pu le maintenir loin de moi si longtemps… Autrement il l'aurait déjà résolu ! La seule chose que je sache avec certitude, c'est que tout à commencé à partir du moment où il vous a suivi dans ce parc il y a plus d'un an… »

Ainsi elle l'avait démasqué dès le début…. Pourquoi avait-il commis l'erreur de la croire aussi stupide qu'elle en donnait l'air ? Kudo ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme elle autrement. Cette pimbêche l'avait bien piégé… exactement comme l'autre garce…

« J'en aie assez, tu m'entends ? Assez de tout ça ! Assez qu'on me mente, assez de faire semblant de croire à tous ses mensonges ! Quand est ce qu'il va revenir, hein ? Quand est ce que vous allez me rendre celui que vous m'avez volé ? »

Surtout ne pas paniquer, dans son état et dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait peut-être pas remarqué l'arme que tenait la main d'un des bras qu'elle maintenait fermement contre ce mur crasseux.

« Rendez-le moi ! Rends-moi Shinichi, tu m'entends ? Rends le moi ! »

Ce ton aussi suppliant que haineux… Il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant mais où et surtout quand ?

_« Rendez-moi ma sœur ! Rends-moi cette sœur que tu m'as volé ! »_

Ah oui, ça lui revenait à présent… La sœur de Sherry… Elle s'était adressée à lui de la même façon ce jour là… Celui où il lui avait confié ce hold up…

C'était déconcertant de voir à quel point elles pouvaient se ressembler toutes les deux… Au point que dans la pénombre de cette ruelle, il se serait crû ramené plusieurs mois en arrière…

Pourquoi se souvenait-il d'elle du reste ? Il n'avait jamais gardé le moindre souvenir de ses victimes à quelques rares exceptions près… Pourquoi en faisait-elle parti ?

Se sentait-il coupable d'avoir arraché sa sœur à Sherry ? Ridicule… Il se souvenait d'elle parce que c'était à cause de cette garce que sa proie préférée s'était mise hors de sa portée, voilà tout…

Accessoirement, c'était, en un sens, grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré le seul adversaire digne de lui… Akai… Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une idiote comme…Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Akemi… Aimer une idiote comme elle au point de vouloir lui faire payer sa mort lentement, quitte à l'épargner lorsqu'il l'avait eu dans sa ligne de mire pour se contenter de l'égratigner légèrement… Franchement, sur ce point, il ne comprendrait jamais la seule personne dont il s'était senti proche sur toute cette terre…

Bon, comment allait-il se débarrasser de cette idiote qui avait inversé les rôles, à son plus grand déplaisir ?

Il n'arriverait jamais à se libérer de son étreinte… A moins que…

S'apprêtant à renouveler ses reproches à l'assassin, Ran fût brusquement réduite au silence lorsqu'il profita du fait que ses lèvres venaient de s'entrouvrir pour s'y engouffrer.

Un goût sucré… Trop sucré, ce n'était pas la saveur subtile d'un verre de Sherry… Tout au plus celle d'une bouteille de jus de fruit… Quoique, les relents de Gin qu'il sentait sur sa langue donnaient un certain piquant au goût de cette boisson trop douce pour lui…

Accessoirement, son geste l'avait tellement prise de cour qu'elle avait relâché son étreinte… Suffisamment pour qu'il s'en dégage sans trop d'effort…

Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa victime, il se régala de ce doux mélange de surprise, de peur et de curiosité…

Aurait-il été le premier à déboucher cette bouteille ? Intéressant… D'autant qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux et ne faisait rien pour se dégager…

Bien, elle était définitivement à sa merci à présent…

Enserrant sa taille d'une main, il porta doucement le canon de son arme sur sa tempe de l'autre…

----:----

Faisant de son mieux pour calmer l'excitation qui l'avait gagné, le truand s'approcha doucement de la ruelle où il avait vu ses deux proies s'engouffrer…

A en juger par leur état quand ils étaient sortis de ce bar, ils auraient beaucoup plus de mal à se défendre lors de leur seconde rencontre…

D'abord il allait saigner à blanc l'imbécile qui les avait interrompu au moment où il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…Ensuite, il prendrait tout son temps pour s'occuper d'elle…

C'était risqué de faire cela après avoir échappée de justesse aux mains de la police mais le souvenir de son humiliation le rongeait comme un poison, et il tenait à s'en guérir définitivement le plus vite possible…

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la ruelle, il se retint de pousser un rire aigrelet en découvrant le spectacle qu'il allait interrompre…

Ces deux là s'apprêtaient à passer une longue nuit d'amour ? Ce serait une nuit de mort…

La main fermement agrippée à son couteau, il s'approcha discrètement des deux amants… Le gêneur venait de changer brusquement de position et s'était mis à pencher sa future victime en avant sans cesser de l'enlacer…

Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si la jeune femme ne s'était pas évanouie dans les bras de son amant… Mais le bref éclat de lumière que les phares d'une voiture projetèrent dans la ruelle lui fit entrapercevoir en un éclair la terrible vérité…

Non, elle n'était pas évanouie, bien qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et ne faisait rien pour se libérer de l'étreinte de cet homme dont le costume noir semblait se fondre dans l'obscurité… Cet homme en noir qui pointait un revolver dans sa direction en le fixant d'un regard glacial sans cesser d'embrasser la lycéenne.

Le truand n'eût pas le temps de pousser un cri… La vague de lumière qui avait envahi la pénombre venait à peine de se dissiper qu'un cadavre s'écroula dans un bruit mat en fixant le ciel étoilé de ses yeux aussi incrédules que vides de tout éclat…

_« C'était une très mauvaise idée de venir m'interrompre une seconde fois… Et pour un tueur en série, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour sélectionner tes proies…Minable… »_

Bon, il doutait que dans son état et avec le silencieux qu'il avait fixé à son revolver, elle ait eu la moindre chance de se rendre compte qu'il venait de la sauver une seconde fois…

De toutes façon, il avait poussé la prudence jusqu'à lui boucher discrètement les oreilles en l'enlaçant.

Elle ne se rendrait sans doute jamais compte que la main qui s'appliquait sur son oreille gauche et l'angle du bras qui étaient collés contre son oreille droite venaient de lui rendre inaudible la chute d'un cadavre…

Pourquoi avait-il pris ce luxe alors qu'elle allait rejoindre cet idiot dans un instant de toutes façon ?

Bah, il préférait attendre encore un peu avant de montrer à cette gamine à qui elle avait vraiment affaire, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin…

Après tout, il s'était bien juré de prendre tout son temps avant de la tuer… Et même s'il n'avait pas prévu de le faire de cette façon, c'était une manière de prolonger son agonie qui était aussi agréable que l'aurait été celle qu'il avait prévu au départ…

Est-ce qu'elle avait senti le goût du sang sur sa langue ? Peut-être… Cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire puisqu'à présent c'était elle qui l'étreignait pour prolonger ce baiser qui était tout sauf chaste…

Une proie intéressante décidément… Et qui pourrait sans doute le faire patienter un peu puisque la seule qui l'intéressait vraiment était hors de sa portée…

Relâchant son emprise, il examina le regard de la jeune fille…

Un regard où se mêlait la culpabilité, l'incrédulité, la peur…et peut-être même un soupçon de désir ? Un cocktail délicieux que seule une seule autre personne avait pu lui faire apprécier… Oui, il valait mieux attendre un peu…

Et après tout, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

« Dis moi, gamine… Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'aide à retrouver ton cher ami d'enfance ? Je crois que si je t'aidais à le faire, cela m'aiderait à me rapprocher de ma douce et tendre meilleure ennemie… »


	29. 29: Le monde est une prison

Chapitre 29

Le monde est une prison

Reposant le livre qu'elle venait de finir, la fillette se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de l'immense fenêtre à laquelle elle avait tourné le dos.

Ni l'architecture victorienne du gigantesque bâtiment circulaire où elle se trouvait, ni la foule d'étudiants en uniforme noir qui déambulait en contrebas n'attirèrent son attention, qui était toute entière focalisée sur la tour qui se dressait au centre du cercle à la périphérie duquel se trouvait sa chambre… et plus particulièrement sur la personne qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur…

L'observait-il lui aussi ? Comment en être sûr ?

Il n'y avait pas un recoin de cette pièce qui était à l'abri du regard du maître des lieux, et chacune des chambres de cette université hors norme était identique à celle-ci…

Ce n'était pas un hasard… Chaque personne qui arpentait ses murs devait sentir continuellement la présence obsédante de ce regard impitoyable, le regard glacial et inhumain de celui qui tenait leur vie entre ses mains et pouvait y mettre fin sans même quitter son bureau… Il lui aurait suffit de passer un appel à un de ses subordonnés pour qu'un des noms du registre de l'université soit barré et que celui qui le portait disparaisse du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne s'inquiète de sa disparition…

Elle détestait ce lieu, elle détestait cette tour qui lui faisait penser à un gigantesque microscope braqué en permanence sur elle, elle détestait le scientifique fou qui se trouvait derrière ce microscope et plus que tout, elle détestait cette vie qu'il lui imposait…

Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de fracasser la mince paroi transparente qui s'interposait entre elle et le monde extérieur ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de se jeter à travers cette fenêtre dépourvue de rideau et de volet qu'elle aurait pu tirer pour protéger son intimité ?

Elle avait renoncé à compter, tout comme elle avait renoncé à ses tentatives de fuir cette vie qui lui pesait de plus en plus…

La vitre sur laquelle elle posait sa main ne se serait pas brisée si elle avait tiré dessus à bout portant avec un révolver alors comment pouvait-elle espérer arriver à la franchir, elle qui était seule et désarmée ?

A quoi bon essayer de se révolter ? Les rats qui étaient enfermés dans les cages des laboratoires de cette université avaient beau se précipiter de toutes leurs forces sur les parois de leur prison de verre, aucun d'eux n'en était jamais sorti pour échapper à son triste sort…

Pourquoi son destin ou celui de n'importe lequel des prisonniers de cette gigantesque cage aurait été différent ?

Le déclic de la porte de sa chambre la tira de sa morosité…

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle aperçût celui qui venait de la franchir… C'était chaque fois la même chose, dès qu'il pénétrait dans la même pièce qu'elle, sa simple présence semblait en faire descendre la température de quelque degrés… Et ce n'était pas le sourire chaleureux et affable qu'il lui adressait en permanence qui allait dissiper cette aura glaciale et inhumaine qu'elle avait appris à discerner chez lui et tout ceux qui l'entouraient…

« Alors, ma petite Sherry, on apprécie l'architecture fascinante de ce bâtiment ? »

La fillette demeura muette sans daigner se tourner vers le responsable de ses tourments.

« Je me demande si j'aurais encore la chance d'entendre ta voix un jour. Depuis ce coup de fil que tu m'as passé l'année dernière, tu ne m'adresses pratiquement plus la parole, enfin… »

Se rapprochant de sa fille, le scientifique déverrouilla le loquet de la fenêtre de la pièce avant de l'entrouvrir légèrement.

« Est ce que tu peux me trouver un exemple plus pertinent de beauté fonctionnelle que ce bâtiment, Sherry ? Du haut de cette tour, je peux observer chacun de mes cobayes sans qu'il puisse savoir avec certitude à quel moment je le fais… Si bien qu'au bout du compte, je n'ai même plus besoin de les surveiller… Comme tout les esclaves, ils s'imaginant toujours plus surveillés qu'ils ne le sont en réalité, et ils font de leur mieux pour justifier leur existence au yeux de leur maître en se montrant les plus loyaux et les plus efficace possible… »

Rapprochant une cigarette de ses lèvres, le savant l'alluma sans prêter la moindre attention au dégoût qui brillait dans le regard de la fillette qui était à côté de lui.

« On ne le répétera jamais assez, mais Jeremy Bentham est un génie digne d'être comparé à son compatriote, le professeur Moriarty… Il ne s'était pas contenté de créer le modèle de prison le plus efficace qui soit, il était également assez visionnaire pour envisager de construire les établissements scolaires d'Angleterre sur le même modèle… Mieux, de reconstruire toute la société en la remodelant sur le même schéma qu'il avait tracé pour sa prison. Et le rêve de ce génie, je l'ai concrétisé, et pas seulement avec ce bâtiment… Non, toute mon organisation est la société parfaite telle que se l'imaginait Bentham, un gigantesque Panopticon… Et un beau jour, Sherry, on ne pourra même plus faire la différence avec la société qui continue d'exister en toute insouciance à l'extérieur… Elle sera identique à ce bâtiment, ce monument qui illustre à merveille le fonctionnement de l'entreprise qui l'a façonné… »

« Un monument ? De la beauté ? Ce n'est qu'une usine où tu produis en masse sur le même modèle cette foule d'individus méprisables que tu envoies infiltrer le monde comme un cancer… »

Le professeur Miyano baissa un regard attendri vers sa fille.

« Oui, Sherry… Tu as trouvé le mot juste, une gigantesque usine qui utilise le matériau le plus inépuisable qui soit, une matière première merveilleusement malléable et bon marché, l'être humain… Mais ce n'est pas le cancer que j'y produis mais le vaccin qui nous guérira définitivement de toutes les formes de cancer… »

Sherry renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Une usine à fabriquer des cadavres, oui… Même quand ils en ressortent vivants, tes étudiants n'ont plus rien d'humain, ce sont de véritables cadavres ambulants… et tout ça pour partir à la conquête de quelque chose qui échappera au cours du temps… Si je ne me trompe pas, les premiers à avoir utilisé ce genre de procédés répugnants dans un but aussi ridicule étaient allemand et ont été jugé pour crime contre l'humanité… »

Le contact de la main qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux fit frissonner la fillette.

« Tu te trompes, Sherry… Le procédé est né en Angleterre, ma seule véritable patrie bien que j'ai vu le jour au japon… La patrie de Holmes et de Moriarty, celle où vit le peuple le plus raffiné et le plus inventif qui soit… Ils n'avaient pas les moyens techniques de construire des chambres à gaz en Afrique du sud, mais cela ne les a pas empêché d'y construire les premiers camps de concentration de l'histoire de l'humanité pour y parquer les boers… Bien plus rudimentaires que ceux construit plus tard en Allemagne, je te l'accorde, mais au rendement à peine moins efficace… Les mines antipersonnel n'avaient pas encore été inventées pour massacrer sans distinction les civils et les soldats ? Ils ont utilisés les balles dum dum pour ça… »

S'agenouillant devant sa fille, il la força à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Et l'un des citoyens les plus brillant de l'empire britannique a pris la défense de sa patrie contre ceux qui l'accusait de s'enfoncer dans la barbarie. Une prise de position qui lui a valu le titre de chevalier. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle… Le créateur de Sherlock Holmes prendre la défense de criminels bien pire que ceux que son héros traquait, c'est ironique, non ? N'oublie jamais ça, les détectives comme les policiers ne sont pas différents de nous, eux aussi sont prêts à commettre ou à fermer les yeux sur les pires atrocités pour atteindre leur but… Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que tu gagnerais quelque chose à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière pour te réfugier auprès d'eux… L'organisation n'est pas un cancer qui ronge la société, elle fait partie intégrante de cette société qui lui a donné naissance… Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'existe aucun endroit dans ce monde où ceux qui s'opposent à nous pourraient se trouver à l'abri… L'organisation EST le monde, la seule manière de quitter ce monde est de mourir… »

La fillette terrifiée par la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur acquiesça timidement.

« Bien… Je sens qu'un avenir prometteur t'attend au sein du syndicat, Sherry… »

Sherry… Comme elle pouvait détester ce nom. Est ce qu'il n'y aurait plus une seule personne sur terre pour l'appeler par son véritable nom à part Akemi ? Même son père ne lui donnait plus le nom qu'il lui avait choisi à sa naissance… Son père… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle le considérait encore comme son père alors qu'il avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de la voir autrement que comme un membre de son organisation ?

« Ah, tu as grandi si vite, Sherry… Où est passée cette lueur d'innocence qui brillait encore dans ses beaux yeux il y a quelques années ? Est-ce que mon petit ange serait enfin devenu un ange déchu ? Comme l'a été sa mère avant lui… »

Ce devait être son imagination qui lui faisait voir de la mélancolie dans le regard qui la scrutait… Lui, se sentir chagriné par le fait qu'elle ait grandi trop vite ? Mais c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à le faire…

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée poussa le père et sa fille à se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

« Ah Gin, à ce que je vois, tu as déjà terminé la tâche que je t'avais confié… Puisque tu déteste plus que tout rester inactif, peut-être que je devrais t'en confier une autre sur le champ, m'aider à transmettre à mon élève la plus prometteuse les valeurs de l'organisation qui l'a recueilli…»

Sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, l'assassin s'en alluma une en fixant son supérieur d'un air indifférent.

« Quand j'entend sle mot valeur, je sors mon revolver… »

Les lèvres du scientifique se plissèrent en un sourire narquois tandis qu'il se releva.

« A ce que je vois, tu es loin d'être dénué d'humour… Je sens que je vais la retenir celle-là… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, le professeur Miyano s'interrompît à mi-parcours pour se retourner vers la fillette qui tirait timidement sur sa blouse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sherry ? »

« Akemi, tu m'a promis que je pourrais bientôt la revoir… »

Dévisageant d'un air intrigué celle qui semblait être redevenue l'espace d'un instant cette petite fille qu'on avait arraché trop tôt du monde rassurant de l'enfance, le chef de l'organisation essaya de retrouver la signification du nom qu'elle lui avait donné.

« Akemi…Akemi… Ah, tu parles de ta sœur… Je t'avais vraiment promis que tu pourrais la revoir ? »

Shiho acquiesça d'un air désespéré.

« C'est la vérité, Sherry ? »

Se penchant vers sa fille, le scientifique posa doucement ses mains autour de son cou pour le caresser. Elle avais fini par comprendre que ce n'étais pas l'affection paternelle qui s'exprimait dans ce genre de caresse, il essayait de percevoir si elle mentait au rythme de sa respiration et de sa circulation sanguine.

« On dirais que oui… Ou alors tu as déjà appris à dissimuler tes pensées les plus secrètes à ton propre père, comme n'importe quel membre du syndicat devrait en être capable si c'était nécessaire… Enfin, dans tous les cas, je suppose que cela m'oblige à tenir cette promesse que je t'ai peut-être faite… »

« Alors quand est ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

Un sourire cynique plissa les lèvres de celui qui lui ébouriffait une nouvelle fois les cheveux en se relevant.

« Même si je t'ai promis que tu pourrais la revoir un jour, je n'ai jamais précisé quand… Peut-être demain, peut-être dans quelques années, qui sait ? Il faudra que tu le mérites, Sherry… »

L'arrivée d'un autre membre du syndicat dans la pièce détourna l'attention du scientifique de son élève. Encore quelqu'un vêtu de noir, du chapeau qui lui recouvrait la tête à ses chaussures en passant par les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait malgré le temps pluvieux. Contrairement à Gin ou Belmotte, la sensation que sa présence créait chez elle était uniquement de la répugnance et du mépris.

Ce n'était qu'un pion, et rien de plus… Un assassin sans doute, mais qui aurait tout aussi bien exterminé des rats que des êtres humains selon la profession qu'il aurait été forcé de prendre… Pas la moindre traces chez lui de la malice, de la cruauté et de d'intelligence machiavélique, qui était omniprésente chez l'actrice américaine, le meurtrier de sa mère ou l'homme qui avait ordonné sa mort…

Un simple outil identique aux centaines d'autres que les instituts de formation du syndicat produisaient chaque année. Même le créateur de l'organisation ne prenait pas la peine de cacher le mépris qu'il ressentait pour son subordonné… Un mépris que partageait aussi bien sa fille que Gin…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Vodka ? »

« Chef, nous avons besoin de vos instructions, pour les derniers détails de l'assassinat du chef de cette famille de yakuzas qui refuse d'être assimilé à l'organisation… »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Ne m'appelle jamais autrement que professeur. Est-ce que je dois te tuer avant que tu n'aille claironner sur les toits l'identité du chef de l'organisation ? »

L'infortuné criminel se mit à trembloter devant l'expression irritée de son supérieur, tremblement qui s'accentua devant la lueur gourmande qui venait d'illuminer le regard méprisant qui le fixait.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de davantage de cobaye pour mes expériences sur l'apotoxine… Dis moi Sherry, est ce que tu pense qu'il ferait un sujet d'expérience intéressant ? Après tout, il serait stupide que ta formation s'en tienne à un niveau uniquement théorique malgré ton âge… Tu ne souhaiterais pas sauter directement les échelons et ne pas effectuer tes premières expériences sur de simples rats de laboratoire ? »

Le regard de Vodka derrière ses lunettes de soleil fût plus implorant que jamais tandis qu'il fixait la fillette de douze ans qui l'examinait d'un regard blasé.

Shiho prît la peine de réfléchir à la proposition de son père… Ni l'organisation, ni la société ne regretterait la perte de cette imbécile, cela lui donnerait une occasion de sortir enfin de cette chambre où on la laissait cloîtré, mais par-dessus tout, son père ne pourrait plus lui refuser de la laisser voir sa sœur si elle se montrait aussi zélée…

Pour une fois, elle avait l'occasion d'inverser les rôles avec un de ses tortionnaires et l'idée était loin de lui déplaire… Mais cela revenait à devenir tel que son père voulait qu'elle devienne, le père qui l'avait privé de sa mère et faisait maintenant de même avec sa sœur…

« Je ne suis pas encore prête… A quoi cela servirait que je procède à des expériences sans être en mesure d'en comprendre le résultat ? »

« Si tu n'es pas encore prête alors tu devra rester ici un peu plus longtemps avant de revoir ta sœur… Tu es sûre de ta réponse, Sherry ? »

La fillette acquiesça d'un air méprisant au scientifique qui la fixait avec la même expression que Gin quand il l'avait retrouvé dans ce placard.

Mais une fois que le responsable de ses souffrances se fût éloigné avec son subordonné tremblant, la petite fille se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'y écrouler.

Elle allait devoir rester ici encore plusieurs semaines, voir peut-être plusieurs années avant d'être autorisé à en sortir pour voir sa sœur, et tout ça parce qu'elle avait été trop bornée envers son père ou trop compatissante envers quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas hésité si les rôles avait été inversés…

Comme elle aurait voulu profiter des quelques minutes où elle serait certaine que son père ne serait pas en train de l'espionner pour se mettre à sangloter et évacuer ses regrets avec ses larmes… Mais elle ne pouvait pas en verser une seule. Pas tant que l'assassin de sa mère resterait dans la même pièce qu'elle à la scruter d'un regard mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse preuve de sa faiblesse devant lui.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie que je te tue, gamine ? Oh pardon d'avoir fait preuve d'un tel manque de respect à une de mes collègues. Sherry. »

« Vous n'oserez jamais le faire tant qu'il ne vous l'aura pas ordonné, alors arrêtez de me demander ça à chaque fois que vous venez me voir… »

Le ton irrité de sa collègue élargit le sourire du tueur, cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait commencé à s'amuser à ce petit jeu avec elle et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en lasser… Même s'il était devenu moins divertissant à partir du moment où elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il se moquait d'elle et qu'il n'accéderait jamais à la demande qu'elle hésitait parfois à lui faire…

« Pourquoi est ce que vous restez ici ? Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour me surveiller… Il y a cette tour et ces maudites caméras qu'il a installées dans chaque recoin de cette université… »

Elle espérait l'éloigner pour pouvoir bénéficier encore du court moment d'intimité qui lui était laissé, mais là encore, l'assassin prît un malin plaisir à ne pas accéder à sa requête.

Etais-ce pour cela qu'ils la laissaient de moins en moins voir Akemi ? Parce que les moments qu'elle passait avec sa sœur étaient les seuls où elle pouvait se laisser aller à faire preuve de faiblesse ? Les seuls où elle pouvait imposer ses caprices à quelqu'un qui étais heureux de les lui accorder ? Les seuls où quelqu'un l'appelait encore par son véritable nom, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas oublier qu'elle avait eu une vie avant de rentrer dans le syndicat ? Les seuls où elle était face à une personne qui ne la regardait ni comme un rat de laboratoire, ni comme un chat regarde un oisillon, ni comme on regarde un simple outil…

Pourquoi posait-elle seulement la question ? Ce qui était étonnant, ce n'était pas qu'elle puisse voir sa sœur de moins en moins, c'était qu'il la laisse encore seulement la voir…

Mais après tout, de cela non plus elle ne devrait pas s'étonner… Ils avaient encore besoin qu'elle garde un soupçon d'humanité, un embryon de faiblesse qu'ils pourraient exploiter en menaçant d'exécuter froidement la seule véritable famille qui lui reste…

Même Akemi avait fini par devenir un membre de l'organisation… Elle aussi faisait tout son possible pour retenir sa sœur sous leur emprise… Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte que chacun de ses sourires, chacune des rares journées qu'elles passaient encore ensemble, chacun des cadeaux qu'elle lui offrait pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie, étaient autant de maillons de la plus solide des chaînes qui la retenait à ce maudit syndicat ?

Non, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte…

Parfois Shiho venait même à en détester sa sœur de tout son cœur…justement parce que c'était la seule personne qu'elle aimait sincèrement, et que derrière cet amour innocent se cachait l'esprit froid et calculateur de celui qui l'avait laissé se développer chez elle, pour mieux s'en servir pour la soumettre…

Elle la détestait aussi à cause de la peur qu'elle suscitait chez elle, pas seulement la peur de ne plus la revoir mais aussi, et avant tout, celle de ne plus être sa sœur quand elle la reverrait enfin…

Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'habituait à ce qui l'entourait… Au début, elle s'était efforcé de considérer que cet univers cauchemardesque dénué de logique où elle était emprisonné était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…A présent, c'était l'univers qui s'étendait au dehors, l'univers où vivait encore sa sœur, sa sœur elle-même, qui lui apparaissait comme étrange et incompréhensible…

Oui, maintenant elle trouvait normal que plus personne autour d'elle ne l'appelle par son véritable nom, que plus personne autour d'elle ne s'appelle par son véritable nom… De même qu'il était normal qu'elle continue de hocher tristement la tête chaque fois qu'Akemi lui parlait de leur père alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était encore de ce monde…

Oui, il était normal que leur père ait assassiné sa propre épouse qui l'avait trahi, normal qu'elle mente continuellement à la seule personne qui était sincère avec elle, normal d'assassiner ceux qui vous gênaient ou ne vous étais plus d'aucune utilité…

Normal que la personne la plus proche d'un ami qu'elle avait eu du temps où elle n'avait pas tout à fait cessé d'être une petite fille naïve avait été celui qui avait assassiné sa mère sous ses yeux….

Bien que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle avait quitté cet enfer, cela restait pourtant le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment chez elle tandis qu'elle se sentait toujours étrangère à ce monde dans lequel elle s'était réfugié…

Même si elle avait rencontré d'autres personnes qui soient sincères avec elle en dehors de sa soeur, d'autres personnes qui ne la regardaient pas de la même façon que ses ex-collègues, d'autres personnes qui l'aimaient, et plus particulièrement l'une d'entre elle… Malgré cela, elle ne sentait toujours pas à sa place parmi eux…

Rien n'avait vraiment changé au fond, elle restait enfermé dans cette prison qu'elle avait si souvent essayé de fuir en vain…

Son père avait eu raison, il avait eu entièrement raison… Ses esclaves sentiraient toujours sur eux le regard froid et calculateur de leur maître, même en son absence… La prison qu'il avait construite s'étendait au monde entier, et la seule manière de fuir le monde était de mourir…

Tout en ruminant ces pensées moroses, celle qui avait regagné l'apparence d'une fillette qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps, si elle en avait jamais été une, ce dont il lui arrivait parfois de douter, posa la main sur la paroi de verre qui la séparait du monde extérieur…

Cette fois, c'était une vitre qu'elle aurait pu briser, mais à quoi bon ? Maintenant, elle avait bien compris que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer… Il n'y avait pas de porte de sortie à cette prison… Lorsqu'elle avait quitté cette université pour aller travailler dans ce laboratoire, elle avait simplement échangé son ancienne prison pour une nouvelle… Et c'était la même chose quand elle s'était enfuie de ce laboratoire pour aller se réfugier chez Kudo…

Le détective avait raison, lui aussi… Il ne servait à rien de fuir son propre destin…

Comme ses mots étaient douloureux à présent qu'elle les murmurait en contemplant le paysage pluvieux à travers la fenêtre du salon des Kudo.

Ils avaient été le message d'espoir que lui avait confié un détective, dans sa bouche ils étaient devenu le constat amer du désespoir d'une criminelle…

« A quoi est ce que tu pense, Ai ? »

Shinichi sentit son cœur se resserrer quand il contempla la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Haibara au moment où elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je me demandais juste… Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un moyen de fuir ce monde et toutes les souffrances qu'il m'apporte ? »

« Tu ne dois pas fuir, Ai… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de vivre dans ce monde, toi comme moi… »

La chimiste sanglota doucement dans les bras du détective qui l'étreignait. Ce n'était pas les regrets, la peur ou les reproches qui se reflétaient dans les larmes qui s s'écoulait… Juste le deuil de ses illusions, ses précieuses illusions réduites à néant par celui qui lui avait de nouveau donné envie d'y croire…

« Tu es comme Akemi…Exactement comme Akemi… »

Ce n'était plus de la joie qu'il ressentait dans les paroles d'Haibara quand elle le comparait à sa sœur, c'était une amertume qu'il n'aurait jamais pu seulement imaginer… Une amertume qu'il ressentit sur ses lèvres quand il l'embrassa doucement.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si désabusé quand tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que je te déteste, Kudo… Je te déteste parce que tu m'aimes, parce que je t'aime en retour et plus que tout… Je me déteste parce que je ressens cette haine qui empoisonne l'amour que je te porte… »

Resserrant son étreinte, le détective demeura muet en caressant doucement les cheveux de celle qui continuait de pleurer doucement dans ses bras.

« Rien n'a changé, la seule personne qui peut m'apporter un peu de bonheur fait partie de l'organisation… Akemi, Gin ou toi… Ce sera toujours la même chose… Toujours… »

Shinichi demeura figé quand il entendit les paroles mélancoliques d'Haibara. Comment pouvait-elle le comparer et comparer sa sœur à Gin ? La question qui n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis cette terrible soirée dans un hôtel lui revint à l'esprit… Quelle avait été la relation entre Shiho et Gin du temps où elle faisait encore partie du syndicat?

Il écarta la question… Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'y répondre, et pour la première fois, il se trouvait face à un mystère dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait envie de le résoudre…

« Comment peux-tu nous comparer à tes collègues ? Tes ex-collègues, je veux dire… »

« Mais parce que vous êtes comme eux… Non, en fait vous êtes comme moi…. Vous portez tout les deux le nom d'un meurtrier… Akemi et moi portons le même nom que le professeur Miyano, tu portes le même prénom que ton cher Arthur Conan Doyle… »

« Conan Doyle n'a jamais assassiné personne ! »

La chimiste s'écarta légèrement du détective irrité pour lui adresser un sourire plus désabusé que jamais.

« Mais il a publiquement apporté son soutien à des assassin en s'opposant avec une virulence farouche à ceux qui réclamaient justice pour les atrocités commises… Est ce que ça ne fait pas de lui le complice d'un génocide ? »

Conan soupira.

« Tu parle de son pamphlet où il prenait la défense de l'armée britannique contre ceux qui l'accusaient d'avoir fait preuve de barbarie lors de la guerre des Boers… Il n'a jamais participé aux massacres et il ignorait sans doute… »

« Non, il n'y a pas participé, il s'est contenté de détourner pudiquement les yeux devant les horreurs dont l'Angleterre était coupable et de traiter avec mépris ceux qui avait le courage de regarder la vérité en face… Oui, ce nom te va bien…Conan… Toi aussi tu protèges une criminelle parce que tu préfères détourner les yeux des atrocités qu'elle a commises en toute connaissance de cause… Toi aussi, tu regardes de haut ceux qui te disent la vérité, à savoir, que c'est du suicide de s'opposer directement à l'organisation comme tu le fais… »

Shinichi regarda tristement celle qui s'arrachait à son étreinte pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Maintenant, tu comprends peut-être pourquoi j'ai beaucoup de mal à apprécier Sherlock Holmes… »

« Haibara, c'est toi-même qui me disait d'arrêter de regarder le monde en noir et blanc… Les criminels sont des êtres humains, pas des monstres…et il ne t'avait pas laissé le choix quand ils t'ont forcé à concevoir ce poison… »

La chimiste se retourna vers lui avec une expression sarcastique.

« Et c'est toi-même qui me disais que les criminels ont toujours le choix… Toujours… Pourquoi est ce que tu n'agis pas avec moi comme tu l'as fait avec tout les autres ? Pourquoi ne me forces-tu pas à assumer les conséquences de mes actes ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'empêches de payer pour mes crimes ? »

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà payé assez pour cela ? Est-ce qu'un seul crime pouvait être assez atroce pour justifier qu'on t'arracher ta sœur, qui était innocente des crimes qu'ils t'ont forcé à commettre ? »

Haibara balaya les paroles du détective d'un air excédé.

« Elle était coupable, Kudo ! Coupable d'être innocente, coupable de m'avoir donné encore envie de vivre et de rester humaine… et d'être prête à tout pour ça… Nous sommes tous coupable, tous ! Tu arrêtes les criminels, mais tu ne fais rien contre ceux qui les ont laissé devenir ce qu'ils sont, ceux qui ont détourné les yeux quand ils ont vu un de leur proches s'enfoncer petit à petit dans la noirceur, ceux qui les ont encouragés à s'engager dans la voie du crime sans le savoir… Le monde entier est peuplé de coupables, Kudo… Et quoi de plus normal ? L'organisation EST le monde ! Chaque habitant de cette planète en fait partie à sa façon… »

Shinichi frissonna en entendant la chimiste pouffer de rire face à ses propres paroles avant de le regarder avec un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Celui de gin…

« En fait, j'en vient parfois à me dire que la seule manière de détruire le syndicat est de détruire ce monde… D'exterminer chacun de ses habitants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul membre potentiel pour commettre leurs atrocités… Au lieu de me torturer l'esprit à essayer de concevoir un antidote à mon poison, je devrais plutôt essayer d'en concevoir un au seul véritable poison qui nous ronge et qui ronge cette planète, nos semblables… Mais il y a encore une chose qui m'en empêche et tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Toi ! Tu es la seule personne qui me donne encore envie de demeurer dans la grisaille au lieu de m'enfoncer dans la noirceur… La seule personne qui me donne envie de croire aux autres… D'éprouver autres chose à leur égard que de la méfiance, du mépris, ou de la peur… Que ce soit vis à vis des autres ou de moi même… »

Agrippant à la veste du détective, elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

« La seule personne à me donner envie de croire qu'il y a bien une porte de sortie à cette prison… Et que ce n'est pas la mort… »

Ce mélange d'amertume et de tendresse, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en détacher… Et il commençait à avoir peur que ce soit le même goût que sente sur sa langue celle qu'il était en train d'embrasser…

Mais à en juger par la lueur de gratitude qui brillait dans les yeux de la chimiste quand elle les rouvrit, ce n'était pas encore le cas…

Et tandis qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui, il espérait que cela ne le serait jamais.

Conan Doyle, Seiji et Haibara… Décidément, les criminels gagneraient toujours son affection et susciterait toujours ce mélange de regret et de tendresse chez lui…

Et ce monde couleur de cendre qu'il explorait avec celle qui avait choisi d'associer à la grisaille le nom de famille qu'elle s'était choisie, il commençait à le trouver de plus en plus beau malgré tout…

----:----

Notes de l'auteur (le retour du fils de la vengeance des références cryptiques) :

Jeremy Bentham était un philosophe anglais du XVIIIme siècle, le fondateur de l'utilitarisme (Qui pour simplifier à fond, est une doctrine morale faisant de l'utilité le critère capable de différencier le bien du mal) et surtout connu pour son projet de prison, le panopticon (nom qui signifie tout simplement, « _Tout voir_ », normal puisque les gardiens de cette prison devaient tout voir sans être vu eux même par les prisonniers…).

Ceci dit, ne vous méprenez pas sur ce brave homme… Son but était avant tout de créer une prison où les détenus seraient traités humainement, aussi bien par les gardiens que par leurs camarades de cellules et dont ils sortiraient réinsérés dans la société au lieu de s'être enfoncé encore plus dans le crime.

Pour la petite histoire, il existe certains pénitenciers au Etats-Unis qui ont été construit sur ce modèle (Celui de l'université de Miyano dans ce chapitre…).

Conan Doyle et les camps de concentration : C'est un fait que les anglais ont été les inventeurs des camps de concentrations. Pas de chambre à gaz, ni de four crématoire et pas d'expérimentation humaine certes, « juste » des bagnes atroces où les prisonniers mourraient comme des mouches…

C'est aussi un fait que Conan Doyle s'est opposé avec beaucoup de virulence aux détracteurs de l'empire britannique pour la barbarie dont son armée a fait preuve en Afrique du sud (viols, utilisation de balles dum dum…)… Est ce qu'il l'a fait par ignorance partielle des faits, par mauvaise foi ou par cynisme ? J'avoue que je ne connais pas suffisamment la vie de l'écrivain et cette période bien sombre de l'histoire de l'Angleterre pour pouvoir vous le dire.

Enfin, le monde n'est pas en noir et blanc comme l'ont dit si bien Haibara et Conan dans cette fic… Et de toutes façon, personne n'est totalement innocent ou coupable en ce bas monde… (Devient de plus en plus pessimiste quand je m'y met moi… :( )

Les balles dum dum : Un lointain ancêtre de la balle explosive.

Le trait d'humour de Gin : Bon alors accrochez-vous parce que c'est très tordu… C'est un jeu de mot qui joue sur les deux sens du mot valeur (Le sens moral et le sens monétaire) et un pastiche de la fameuse phrase attribuée à Goebbels « _Quand j'entends le mot culture…_ ».

Je vous ai dit que c'était tordu mais bon, Gin qui fait de l'humour, vous vous attendriez à quoi ? XD

Voilà, voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre était agréable à lire malgré sa noirceur…


	30. 30:Il suffit d’avoir de l’imagination…

Chapitre 30

Il suffit d'avoir de l'imagination…

Frappant discrètement à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Haibara, le détective l'entrouvrit légèrement avant de la franchir sans hésitation lorsqu'il fût assuré que la chimiste en était bien absente.

Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers la table de chevet, et l'objet qui y était déposé.

L'album de photo d'Akemi. Promenant doucement ses doigts sur la couverture, Conan hésita encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir cette boite de Pandore.

Celle qu'Haibara avait ouverte elle-même sous l'influence de cette drogue avait renfermé l'identité du chef de l'organisation, celle-ci contenait son visage…

Ce serait un indice bien maigre pour le retrouver mais ce serait tout de même mieux que rien… Pourtant il avait encore du mal à se résoudre à s'en emparer.

Pour cela il devrait s'introduire de force dans les souvenirs de la chimiste sans qu'elle lui en ait donné l'autorisation, la connaissant, elle aurait pratiquement pris cela pour un viol…

Mais savoir que la clé à tout leurs problèmes était peut-être à portée de sa main, la tentation était trop forte…

Et par-dessus tout, avoir la possibilité d'entrapercevoir une période de la vie d'Haibara où elle avait été sincèrement heureuse, pouvoir contempler, même par l'intermédiaire d'une photographie, la petite fille qu'elle aurait pu être si l'organisation n'avait jamais existé…

Surmontant ses derniers doutes, Conan ouvrit doucement l'album avant de le feuilleter, sans cesser de regarder régulièrement derrière son épaule, de peur d'être surpris par sa propriétaire.

Il trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait, une photographie où Shiho était réunie avec sa famille, toute sa famille.

A présent qu'il pouvait voir sa mère, le détective comprenait la stupéfaction qui avait pu frapper la scientifique lors de leur rencontre avec cette mystérieuse anglaise. Elles se ressemblaient en effet traits pour traits, même si Conan percevait des différences infimes entre la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés et celle qui figurait sur le cliché avec Akemi sur ses genoux.

Pour autant, il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer en quoi consistaient ces différences qui l'empêchaient d'affirmer avec certitude que l'anglaise qui avait sauvé la vie d'Haibara il y a quelques jours, était la même personne qui lui avait donné le jour.

Détournant son regard d'Helen Miyano, il examina avec attention son époux qui serrait leur seconde fille dans ses bras.

La première chose qui le frappa dans le visage du scientifique fût sa ressemblance frappante avec son prédécesseur, qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans ce programme de réalité virtuelle avec Haibara et Ran.

Oui, le professeur Miyano aurait été parfait dans le rôle du professeur Moriarty, et ce n'était pas le sourire chaleureux qu'il adressait à l'objectif qui aurait changé cela, bien au contraire.

Après tout, c'était avec le même genre de sourire affable qu'un modeste professeur de mathématique parvenait à susciter le doute chez certains des plus loyaux compagnons de la seule personne à l'avoir démasqué, Sherlock Holmes.

La seconde chose qui interpella Conan fût la ressemblance entre le savant et une autre personne qu'il avait rencontré, Akemi… La jeune femme qui était morte dans ses bras était bien sa fille, il était impossible de mettre cela en doute…

Les mêmes cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau qui leur tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, les mêmes yeux où semblaient briller la même lueur de naïveté et de gentillesse, les mêmes traits fins qui reflétaient leurs origines asiatiques…

Quand à la fillette qui riait aux éclats tandis que son père lui caressait les cheveux… Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir contempler une telle expression de bonheur innocent sur le visage de la chimiste.

Après l'avoir fréquenté plusieurs mois sous la forme de cette fillette cynique au regard glacial et désabusé, il en était venu à être persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis le moment où elle avait été réellement âgée de sept ans. Mais devant cette photographie, il était forcé d'admettre la vérité la plus évidente, c'était la vie qu'elle avait vécue depuis la « _mort _» de ses parents qui l'avait rendue telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle redevienne un jour cette petite fille insouciante qui n'avait pas conscience que le bonheur qu'elle vivait allait bientôt s'achever de la pire des façons…

En tout cas le détective avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en douter à en juger par le regard glacial qui le transperçait de part en part.

Profitant du fait que son attention avait été fixé sur l'album, la chimiste s'était glissée silencieusement aux côtés de Kudo et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'à cet instant, il aurait préféré se retrouver face à Gin plutôt qu'à sa victime…

« Trahir la confiance de tes proches quand cela sert tes intérêts… Mon père serait ravi de t'avoir pour gendre à ce que je peux en juger, tu as déjà hérité des habitudes de la famille… »

Les yeux de la scientifique s'étaient transformés en deux pieux de glace enfoncés dans ceux du détective honteux qui n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre, tout en essayant de trouver une manière de calmer la colère de celle qui semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

« Haibara, tu… ressemble beaucoup à ta mère… »

Baissant les yeux vers l'album ouvert, la chimiste renifla.

« Les bizarreries de la génétique. Akemi ressemblait à son père alors qu'elle semblait plutôt avoir hérité du caractère et de la personnalité de sa mère… Exactement l'inverse de mon cas… Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais encore il y a quelques jours puisque, apparemment, ma soeur a été une anomalie complète au sein de la famille… »

« Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agissait de ta mère… »

« Des membres de l'organisation ressemblant traits pour traits à Helen Miyano et originaire du même pays, la probabilité pour que cela existe est insignifiante. Par contre celle que l'épouse du chef de l'organisation se soit avéré digne de son mari, elle m'apparaît comme nettement au dessus de la moyenne… »

« Tu n'a aucun moyen d'affirmer avec certitude que cette femme était l'une des leurs.. »

Se tournant vers Kudo, Haibara lui adressa un regard plus noir que jamais.

« Lorsqu'elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, j'ai été environnée par cette odeur répugnante dans laquelle j'ai été baignée la majeure partie de ma vie… L'odeur des charniers où prospère cette horde de corbeaux… »

Le détective soupira. Même s'il avait parfois du mal à croire que la chimiste soit vraiment capable de déceler les membres du syndicat à l'aide de son seul sixième sens, il était forcé d'avouer qu'elle avait vu juste dans le cas de Vermouth alors qu'il n'en avait pas été capable jusqu'à ce qu'elle ôte son masque elle-même devant le professeur Jodie.

Mais les circonstances avaient été légèrement différentes…

« Ai… Tu n'as jamais envisagé qu'il puisse simplement s'agir d'un effet de ton sevrage… »

S'il avait été possible d'assassiner quelqu'un uniquement en le dévisageant, le détective serait mort sur le coup.

« Écoute, elle ressemblait à ta mère, il est tout à fait possible que ce soit uniquement à cause de cela que tu l'ai associée au syndicat… Si ta mère avait vraiment simulé sa propre mort de la même façon que l'avait fait ton père, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé ces enregistrements… »

« Bien au contraire, cela correspond très bien à leurs méthodes, se servir de l'amour de nos proches pour mieux nous asservir… Après tout, c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'ils ont laissé Akemi mener une vie à peu près normale… Ils avaient besoin d'une sœur que je puisse aimer et pour qui j'aurais tout sacrifié plutôt que de les laisser la tuer… »

Conan préféra changer de sujet.

« Je me demande s'il est possible de te voir aussi joyeuse que la petite fille sur cette photo… Cette petite fille innocente et si douce… »

« On croirait entendre un pédophile, Kudo. D'ailleurs, il m'arrive d'avoir de plus en plus de soupçons à ton égard de ce côté-là… »

Se retenant à la table de chevet pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, le détective demeura interloqué à fixer d'un air horrifié la fillette qui, à cet instant, dégageait tout sauf de l'innocence.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air effarouché, après tout tu ne m'a jamais vu autrement que sous l'apparence d'une petite fille et ça ne t'as pas empêché de tomber amoureux de moi, et de commencer à consommer notre union autant que ton état actuel te le permet… »

Savourant avec une joie non dissimulé la gène incommensurable qui se lisait sur le visage de sa victime, la chimiste abandonna soudain son sourire amusé pour dévisager le détective d'un air méfiant.

« A moins que… Tu ai regardé d'autres photographies de cet album avant que je ne te surprenne… »

« Je te promets que je n'ai regardé que celle-là, je voulait juste voir le visage du chef de l'organisation pas m'introduire dans ton intimité… »

« Vraiment ? »

Se rapprochant silencieusement de Conan au point de l'acculer au mur de la pièce, Haibara referma doucement ses mains sur son cou.

Le détective se demanda un court instant si elle voulait l'étrangler mais il se rappela aussitôt le geste effectué par Eisuke Hondo sur un enfant de l'âge qu'il était censé avoir.

Cela n'avait rien d'une caresse, elle voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas, et vu l'anxiété qu'il ressentait face au regard glacial qui semblait sonder son âme, elle ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

L'étreinte de la scientifique se poursuivît durant plusieurs minutes sans que son visage qui était à quelques centimètres du sien ne perde son expression inquisitrice.

Fermant les yeux, Shinichi s'efforça de redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal mais la douce odeur de rose qui emplissait ses narines rendait l'exercice on ne peut plus difficile.

Haibara se parfumait déjà à son âge ? Malgré son âge apparent plutôt… Non, il devait s'agir de la douce odeur de son shampoing pour enfant.

_« Mon Dieu, je commence vraiment à croire que j'ai des tendances perverses… »_

« Tu mens, Kudo. Tu as regardé d'autres photographies de cet album… N'essaye pas de nier, pas besoin d'un détecteur de mensonge pour le percevoir, c'est visible simplement en tâtant ton pouls… »

Le détective ravala péniblement sa salive.

« Étant donné la situation, c'est plutôt normal que le rythme de ma respiration comme celui des battements de mon cœur soit plus élevé que la normal, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, la chimiste réduisit encore la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, avant de forcer doucement le détective à poser les mains sur son propre cou.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shinichi fût forcé d'admettre qu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir le plus petit signe d'un trouble quelconque chez Haibara. La sensation qu'un piège à loup était sur le point de refermer brusquement ses mâchoires d'acier sur sa jambe le poussa à agir pour se dégager avant l'instant fatal.

Collant ses lèvres tremblantes à celle d'Haibara, il espéra que ce geste suffirait à démontrer à la scientifique que c'était avant tout la promiscuité qu'elle lui imposait qui était à l'origine de sa panique, et non la perspective de devoir lui avouer son forfait… Malheureusement pour lui, son geste eût pour principale conséquence de faire perdre son équilibre à Haibara, qui bascula en l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Désolé, Ai… »

« Tu sais, Kudo, je crois que c'est une chance que je n'ai pas encore conçu cette antidote… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du détective à la pensée qu'elle allait lui faire payer son intrusion dans son album de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec ses ex-collègues pour la mort de sa sœur, en suspendant ses recherches.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Essaye d'imaginer la situation…en nous donnant dix ans de plus… »

Rougissant comme une pivoine, Conan se dégagea le plus vite possible de la poitrine de la fillette, où sa tête avait atterri quand ils s'étaient effondrés sur le sol.

Impassible, la chimiste se redressa à moitié en frottant son crâne endolori.

« Euh… J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal en tombant… »

« J'y ait récolté une bosse, et je me suis sans doute foulé la cheville en essayant de rétablir mon équilibre à temps…En dehors de ça, et de ma dignité blessée, je pense qu'on peut dire que je ne m'en tire pas trop mal…Merci. »

Conan aida Haibara à s'installer sur le lit en marmonnant des excuses inaudibles d'un air honteux. A en juger par la légère grimace de douleur qu'elle faisait à chaque pas, elle n'avait pas exagéré pour sa cheville. Une fois que la fillette se retrouva sur le lit, le détective se pencha pour retirer une de ses pantoufles avant d'en faire de même avec sa chaussette.

« Et pour couronner le tout, tu es fétichiste, Kudo ? »

« Idiote, j'essaye juste de te masser le pied pour calmer la douleur… »

La chimiste renifla et renonça à faire le moindre commentaire à celui qui frotta doucement son pied, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

« Haibara, tu… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien, c'est juste que j'ai cru… »

Conan se remit à l'ouvrage sans ajouter un mot, avant de s'interrompre de nouveau quand il sentit la fillette se tortiller légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il passait sa main sur la plante de son pied.

« Non, je crois vraiment que... Tu ne serais pas chatouilleuse, dis moi ? »

Haibara écarquilla les yeux au fur et à meure que le sourire narquois de Conan s'élargissait.

« Alors je ne me suis pas trompé… »

« C'est ridicule, Kudo… »

Le détective se releva avec un air angélique qui renforçât la méfiance de celle qui ramenait prudemment ses jambes vers elle.

« Alors tu persiste à nier ? Je vais donc être forcé de pousser plus loin mes investigations… »

« Essaye seulement et je te promet que tu aura des cheveux blanc avant de voir la couleur de cet antidote. »

Les deux ennemis de l'organisation se défièrent mutuellement du regard pendant de longues minutes.

« Bah est ce que ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? Je pourrais oublier l'organisation, me comporter comme un véritable gamin de sept ans, et rester auprès de toi en attendant patiemment que je récupère les dix ans que j'ai perdu… Peut-être même rester auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… »

Une légère lueur d'espoir brilla dans le regard sceptique de la chimiste.

« Toi, devenir enfin raisonnable ? Comme si je pouvais y croire… »

« Oh mais tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais… »

Se rapprochant d'Haibara, Conan l'enlaça doucement en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Les joues pâles de la fillette prirent un teint rose devant l'air sérieux de celui qui était penché au dessus d'elle…avant de devenir aussi blanche qu'un linceul quand le sourire du détective se plissa une grimace moqueuse.

« Je plaisantais… Tu te sens mieux ? »

Agrippant son foie, Conan s'efforça de reprendre son souffle tout en adressant un regard lourd de reproches à celle qui crispait le poing avec lequel elle lui avait envoyé un uppercut digne d'un boxeur professionnel.

« Quand tu… m'as fait le coup…je n'ai pas réagi de cette façon… »

« Quand je suis du mauvais côté de la moquerie, je n'ai aucun humour, Kudo. »

Le détective plié en deux se redressa avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

« Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre à en avoir… »

Reculant légèrement face à l'expression de Shinichi, qui n'avait pas grand chose à envier à celle de Gin quand il était sur le point d'achever ses victimes, Haibara s'efforça de ne pas perdre sa contenance.

Indifférent au regard glacial de sa cible, le corps du détective se détendit comme un ressort, pour percuter une seconde fois le sol quand il tomba du lit.

Se retenant de murmurer une expression fort peu adaptée à l'âge qu'il était censé avoir, Conan, loin de se laisser décourager par les réflexes fulgurants de son adversaire se lança de nouveau à l'attaque.

Cette fois, la chimiste ne parvint pas à se mettre hors de sa portée à temps. Mais elle fût loin de se rendre à son ennemi sans combattre.

Le pauvre détective ne parvint pas à garder sa civilité quand le pied qu'il avait agrippé percuta son nez.

« Quel langage, Kudo… Si Ran t'entendait… »

Conan s'apprêta à répliquer mais le drap qui le recouvrit en même temps qu'il devait couvrir la retraite de celle qui l'avait soulevé le réduisit au silence, mais ne fût pas suffisant pour mettre fin à sa détermination…

Agrippant de toutes ses forces l'extrémité du lit, la chimiste épuisée finit par céder et par disparaître à son tour sous le drap, avec celui qui l'avait saisi par les chevilles.

En temps normal, Haibara n'aurait pas manqué de faire remarquer au détective que s'ils avaient tout les deux absorbés l'antidote, là encore, un observateur extérieur aurait pu se faire des idées tout sauf innocentes sur la situation dans laquelle il les surprenait… Mais le seul son qui s'échappa du drap agité de soubresauts fût un léger rire, qui s'accentua légèrement avant de s'éteindre brusquement.

« Tu sais à cet instant, même moi j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'es plus une enfant… »

« C'est réciproque, Kudo. »

Le drap s'écarta pour laisser entrevoir le visage glacial d'Haibara et celui, joyeux de Conan.

« L'instant est déjà passé ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps… »

Les traits de la scientifique se crispèrent dans une expression renfrognée mais malgré tout ses efforts, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de nouveau dans un sourire, avant de laisser échapper de nouveau la même douce musique, que le détective se plaisait à comparer à celle que ferait une nuée de clochettes que le vent ferait s'entrechoquer les une sur les autres.

« Kudo, si tu n'arrête pas immédiatement et que tu ne retire pas _à la seconde_ cette main que tu as glissé sous ma chemise, je vais concevoir cette antidote…avant d'aller livrer celui à qui je l'aurait injecté à la police pour détournement de mineurs. »

Avec un soupir, Shinichi obtempéra à l'ultimatum de la scientifique.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce avant d'être brisé par un murmure ténue.

« Je me demande si je ne vais vraiment pas interrompre mes recherches pour cet antidote… Après tout, si je laisse le temps s'écouler, il te rendra de lui-même ce que je t'ai volé… Ces dix années de ta vie et une amie d'enfance dont tu serais finalement tombé amoureux… Et d'ici là, l'organisation nous aura peut-être oublié… En tout cas, elle n'aura aucun moyen de faire le lien entre nous et les deux adolescent qui ont disparu dix ans plus tôt…»

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu peux me rendre ce qu'ils m'ont volé en se servant de toi… »

Une lueur mélancolique brilla dans les yeux de la chimiste.

« Oui… Je ne peux pas remplacer Ran… »

« Tu ne pourras jamais la remplacer, Ai… Parce que ce n'est pas pour trouver un substitut à Ran que je… je ne veux pas que tu croit que je me suis servi de toi pour remplacer ce que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais avoir… Tu ne peux pas prendre la place de celle que j'ai connu quand j'avais l'âge que j'ai l'air d'avoir aujourd'hui… Tu es trop différente et puis…»

Le détective soupira.

« Si je le pouvais, je ferait tout mon possible pour que tu soit de nouveau cette petite fille joyeuse sur cette photo, mais nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est plus possible, à moins de faire remonter le monde autour de nous plus de dix ans en arrière lui aussi… »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible autrement…et on ne peux pas aller contre le cours du temps… C'est ce que disait… celle sans qui je n'aurais jamais conçu le poison qui nous a fait rajeunir… »

Haibara se tourna doucement vers celui qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Et puis… Ce n'est pas d'une petite fille que je suis peut-être tombé amoureux mais de celle qu'elle redeviendra bientôt… »

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu… A moins que tu n'avoues avoir regardé d'autre photographie de cet album… Et pour des raisons moins nobles que de découvrir le visage de notre ennemi… »

Conan toussota légèrement.

« Je n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour la voir… Je suis un détective, et une imagination fertile est ce qui différencie un amateur d'un héritier de Holmes… »

« Je croyait pourtant que, d'après ton idole, l'essentiel pour ce métier était l'observation et la déduction ? C'est, en tout cas, ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter à tout bout de champs… »

« Dupin avait un point de vue différent sur la question, et même s'il ne le partageait pas, ça n'empêchait pas Sherlock Holmes de le copier de temps en temps… Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout Dupin reste son ancêtre, malgré son jugement peu favorable à son égard… »

« Dupin ? »

« Le détective français crée par Edgar Allan Poe et qui a été l'une des sources d'inspiration de Conan Doyle pour son héros… Pour lui, c'était l'imagination qui permettait de résoudre les affaires les plus complexes… C'est elle qui permet de reconstituer le crime à partir des quelques indices laissé par le meurtrier et permet au détective de savoir comment il s'est déroulé de la même façon que s'il y avait assisté… C'est la même faculté qui lui permet de se mettre à la place du criminel et des témoins pour comprendre leurs réactions et ainsi, retrouver la vérité dissimulée derrière les mensonges, les erreurs et les approximations… Et enfin, c'est l'imagination qui permet de savoir à quoi ressemble le meurtrier que l'on cherche à retrouver… »

Conan se mit à sourire à Haibara en écartant délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tout ce qu'il me faut pour savoir à quoi ressemblera cette petite fille quand elle aura retrouvé les dix ans qu'on lui a volé, c'est mon imagination… Si je n'en avais pas, je n'aurais pas résolu tout se meurtres… Et puis, même si je me réclame de Sherlock Holmes, je ne m'appelle pas seulement Conan mais aussi Edogawa…la retranscription d'Edgar en japonais… Alors c'est normal que j'ai hérité aussi des facultés du détective crée par Poe… »

_« Ceci dit… Même si mon imagination m'avait déjà permis de savoir à quoi ressemblait Shiho Miyano, bien avant que je ne vois cette photographie que je lui ait volé…Elle n'aurait jamais réussi à lui donner un sourire aussi chaleureux et rempli d'espérance que celui qu'elle y avait… »_

Les lèvres d'Haibara se plissèrent légèrement dans un sourire, qui sans exprimer autant d'innocence que celui qu'avait Shiho sur les photographies où elle figurait avec sa famille, ni autant de bonheur et d'espérance que celui qu'elle avait sur celle qu'avait volé Conan, n'en était pas moins plus chaleureux que tout ceux qu'elle lui avait adressé auparavant.

Un léger toussotement poussa les deux enfants à se retourner brusquement pour faire face au regard amusé de la mère de Shinichi.

« Navré d'interrompre un si touchant moment, mais je dois t'emprunter ta petite dulcinée quelques minutes, Shinichi… »

L'actrice fit un clin d'œil complice à la chimiste intriguée.

« Le professeur Agasa m'a parlé de cette pièce de théâtre et du rôle que tu devais y jouer… Alors j'ai pris l'initiative de te faire un costume qui en soit digne, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de l'essayer… »

Prenant la main d'Haibara dans la sienne, Yukiko commença à la tirer du lit avant de s'interrompre en voyant le léger tressaillement que fit naître la douleur sur le visage de la fillette quand son pied se posa sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

La scientifique détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

« Je me suis foulée la cheville…en tombant dans les escaliers… »

Même si la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux s'intensifia devant l'expression coupable de son fils, la baronne de la nuit préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire…pour le moment. Elle ne manquera pas de se rattraper quand il s'y attendrait le moins.

Soulevant Haibara dans ses bras, Yukiko eût un regard attendrie devant la gêne qui se lisait sur le visage de la fillette, avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle se blottit contre elle.

« Si jamais je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous avoir comme belle-mère… »

Conan frissonna face au sourire narquois de la chimiste et à celui, non moins effrayant à ses yeux, de sa mère.

« ...vous ne voudriez pas devenir ma mère tout court ? »

La requête soudaine prit de court l'actrice, qui finit par baisser un regard amusé vers son fils.

« Alors c'est ça que tu avais en tête quand tu m'avais dit que tu avait changé d'avis, Shinichi ? Eh bien, il faudra que j'essaye de convaincre ton père mais après tout, vu les circonstances particulières, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème… »

Son fils renifla.

« Mais peut-être que ça finira par m'en poser à moi… »

« Navré mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu finiras par m'appeler Shiho Kudo… »

Détournant les yeux face aux deux regards moqueurs qui le scrutaient, le détective s'abstint de tout commentaire tandis que les deux femmes quittaient la pièce.

----:----

« Kudo, je te prévient que si tu fait le moindre commentaire désobligeant, je passe un coup de fil à ton futur beau père, pour l'inviter à rendre une petite visite à son gendre potentiel… »

« Je te promets que je ne dirais rien… »

Tournant les yeux vers Haibara, Conan manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Dans cette robe qui aurait convenu à une jeune fille de l'Angleterre victorienne se rendant à son premier bal, il n'avait plus aucun mal à imaginer Haibara avec dix ans de plus… En fait, pendant un court instant, quand elle avait franchi la porte d'entrée, il avait cru que la chimiste venait tout juste de prendre l'antidote à son poison…

« En effet, tu ne dis absolument rien… Comment est ce que je dois l'interpréter ? »

Le détective tourna la tête en toussotant.

« Cette robe…est parfaite…pour ce rôle… »

« Si j'en juge à ton expression, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à mettre en scène ma propre version de Scandale en Bohème… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle scruta d'un air méfiant le sourire moqueur de la chimiste avant de soupirer.

Oui, la robe aurait tout à fait convenue à Irène Adler...et Haibara était parfaite pour ce rôle…

Et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur…


	31. 31: Le jardin secret

Chapitre 31

Le jardin secret

Shinichi observa le professeur Agasa, assis à côté de son père sur l'un des canapés de l'immense salle de séjour du manoir des Kudo. Depuis que Haibara s'était installée dans la demeure du détective, son tuteur préférait passer plus de temps ici, où il pouvait tranquillement échanger des souvenirs avec son vieil ami et son épouse, que dans sa propre maison, qui lui apparaissait bien morne en l'absence de sa collègue.

Le vieillard débonnaire avait été la première personne à apprendre la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé, et il avait longtemps était la seule à la connaître avant que ses parents et son rival d'Osaka ne l'apprennent à leur tour… et c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, en dehors d'Haibara, à avoir fréquenté le chef de l'organisation responsable de son état.

S'il hésitait à poser d'autres questions sur son père à la scientifique, de peur de raviver d'autres souvenirs douloureux, il avait presque autant de scrupule à le faire avec l'inventeur.

Le professeur ignorait encore la vérité sur les parents d'Haibara, et le détective comme la chimiste préféraient tout deux qu'il demeure dans l'ignorance…

Et s'il aurait pu interroger Agasa sans risque de lui révéler la véritable nature de son collègue, son père était en revanche capable de comprendre ce que son fils essaierait de dissimuler à son ami, et le détective préférait éviter que ses parents soient impliqués de trop près dans cette affaire. Ce n'était pas seulement le désir de prouver à l'écrivain qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans son aide qui le faisait agir ainsi, mais aussi la peur de voir d'autres personnes souffrir pour ses erreurs…

Son père avait beau être le plus grand détective qu'il ait jamais connu, il avait amplement eu l'occasion de constater que leur adversaire était certainement le plus grand criminel qu'il connaitrait jamais… Et il était hors de question de sous-estimer à nouveau ses ennemis, et de payer le prix fort pour ça.

Mais s'il arrivait à dissimuler ses intentions au romancier, cela serait la meilleur preuve qu'il était de taille à affronter le digne héritier de Moriarty, prouvant ainsi qu'il était digne d'être comparé à Holmes, et surtout digne de protéger ses proches…

« Professeur… Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez rencontré le père d'Haibara avant qu'il ne meurt… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur lui ? »

Reposant sa tasse de thé, le savant s'enfonça dans une expression pensive.

« Eh bien, nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une seule fois, alors je ne peux pas t'apprendre grand-chose de plus que ce que tu sais déjà… A l'époque, la plupart de ses collègues le prenaient pour un illuminé, enfin ça a toujours été le cas pour ce que j'en sais, mais la situation avait empiré depuis qu'il avait publié ce livre… Celui qu'il avait écrit avec son épouse et où ils faisaient une synthèse de leurs découvertes et de leurs applications possibles… J'étais aussi la cible des moqueries de mes collègues, comme c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, alors je suppose que c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes si bien entendu dès les premiers instants où nous nous sommes vus… »

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage du savant tandis qu'il se remémorait ses échecs à se faire prendre au sérieux malgré tous ses efforts.

« J'étais loin d'avoir des connaissances en chimie et en génétique aussi étendues que les siennes, donc je ne peux pas vraiment te dire sur quoi portait ses recherches, et comme le mépris qui les entourait ne s'est pas dissipé après sa mort, je pense qu'il doit être presque impossible de remettre la main sur un seul des comptes-rendus qu'il en a publiés de son vivant… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, professeur, j'aimerais surtout que vous me parliez de lui… »

« Tu sais, je pense qu'Ai pourra t'en dire plus que moi sur son père… »

Conan secoua la tête.

« Elle était trop jeune pour vraiment se souvenir de quel genre de personne il était… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait tant insisté pour nous accompagner quand nous nous sommes rendus chez votre ami commun… S'il vous plait, professeur, essayez de vous souvenir… Même un détail insignifiant pourrait avoir son importance… »

« Mais enfin, Shinichi, en quoi est ce que cela pourrait bien t'aider ? »

« J'aimerais savoir jusqu'à quel point il était impliqués dans les activités de l'organisation, s'il faisait réellement parti d'eux ou collaborait sous la menace… Et s'il était un membre à part entière, quels étaient ses motivations… je pense que cela pourrait m'aider à comprendre Ai, et surtout à trouver des indices sur nos ennemis… Par exemple, en découvrant celui qui a recruté les Miyano, il vous l'a peut-être révélé sans le savoir… »

Shinichi résista à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil vers son père pour vérifier s'il avait ou non perçu son anxiété. Cela reviendrait à se trahir, et de toutes façon, il avait mêlé suffisamment de vérités à ses mensonges pour qu'ils soient crédibles.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il m'a donné l'impression d'être une personne débordante de gentillesse et d'amabilité… En tout cas, il ne me semblait pas éprouver le moindre ressentiment vis à vis de ses collègues malgré leurs moqueries et il paraissait sincèrement intéressé par mes inventions… D'ailleurs il m'a confié que c'était dans des circonstances similaires que nous avions découvert notre vocation de scientifique… »

« Comment cela ? »

« Même si je suit né plusieurs années après ce qui s'est passé à Hiroshima et Nagasaki, comme tout ceux de ma génération, j'ai été marqué au fer rouge par ses deux tragédies… On commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre limite aux possibilités que nous offrait la science, mais qu'il n'y avait aussi plus aucune limite aux horreurs qu'elle pouvait susciter si elle était mal employée… Alors, je me suit juré de tout faire pour que cette puissance soit employé à bon escient, qu'elle serve à améliorer notre monde au lieu de le mener à sa destruction… D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai vraiment pu réaliser ce rêve… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me rend heureux de penser à tous ses crimes que tu as résolu, toutes ses personnes que tu as sauvé grâce à mes inventions… »

La lueur de gratitude qui illumina le regard du savant fit naître un sourire gêné sur le visage du petit détective.

« Mais c'est à moi de vous remercier, professeur… Alors comme ça, le père d'Haibara est devenu scientifique pour les mêmes raisons que vous ? C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Pas tout a fait, il m'a juste dit que c'était au cours de la seconde guerre mondiale qu'il avait découvert le but qu'il devait donner à ses recherches et la direction dans laquelle il devait les orienter… Ces tristes événements l'ont beaucoup plus marqué que moi d'ailleurs puisque ses parents sont morts dans les bombardements américains qui ont ravagé Tokyo et qu'il a lui-même participés à la guerre… »

Shinichi eût beaucoup de mal à dissimuler l'intérêt que les paroles de l'ami de son père avaient suscité chez lui.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a précisé quel rôle il a joué exactement dans cette guerre ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a fait partie de l'armée d'occupation qui avait envahi la Chine mais il n'aimait pas trop évoquer cette période de sa vie… Je me rappelle en tout cas qu'il me disait que les japonais devraient accorder plus d'attention aux atrocités dont ils se sont rendus coupable dans cette guerre, plutôt que de passer leur temps à se lamenter de celles dont ils ont été victimes… Il disait aussi que les gens avaient été incapables de tirer des leçons de leurs erreurs… C'était assez rare de voir quelqu'un défendre ce point de vue à l'époque… Navré, Shinichi, mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens… Mais j'y pense, Yusaku, tu étais là le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais en dire plus à ton fils sur mon collègue ? »

La révélation manqua de faire tomber le détective à la renverse. Son propre père avait rencontré le responsable de ses malheurs!

Tout en essuyant calmement ses lunettes, l'écrivain fixa son fils avec un sourire énigmatique.

« C'est vrai, je vous avait rencontré à la terrasse de ce café où nous devions nous retrouver à la fin de ton congrès… Mon pauvre, tu avais si peu confiance en toi à l'époque que tu étais persuadé que tu aurais eu besoin de mon soutien pour ne pas renoncer à ta carrière après avoir essuyé une fois de plus le mépris de tes collègues… Pourtant je passais mon temps à te répéter la fameuse phrase d'Edison, pour être un bon inventeur, il faut 99 pourcents de persévérance et un pourcent de génie seulement… »

Le romancier posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du savant en lui adressant un sourire compréhensif

« Alors tu as eu l'occasion de parler au professeur Miyano ? »

. « Oui, c'est d'ailleurs dommage qu'il soit mort avant que je n'ai pu le remercier pour le soutien qu'il m'a apporté. Cela peut te paraître incroyable aujourd'hui, mais à une époque, c'était moi qui courrais après les éditeurs au lieu que ce soit l'inverse… J'avais réussi à me faire publier, mais uniquement dans d'obscures revues de littérature policière… Il se trouve qu'il les avait lu… C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui appréciait mes romans en dehors de mes proches, et c'était loin d'être désagréable de voir une personne en parler avec autant d'enthousiasme alors que je commençais à croire que ce que j'écrivais n'intéressait pratiquement personne… Quand je lui aie confié mes déboires avec les maisons d'édition, il m'a promis de m'aider à gagner leur confiance. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, quelques jours seulement après notre entretien, j'ai reçu une offre du plus grand éditeur japonais de romans policiers… Un mois plus tard, le premier volume des aventures du Baron de la nuit était disponible dans toutes les librairies, et il a connu un succès phénoménal auprès des lecteurs…Ma carrière était lancée. »

Shinichi eût de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son trouble. Ainsi son propre père avait bénéficié de l'aide de l'organisation sans le savoir... Se pouvait-il que d'autres de ses proches aient vu leur vie influencé par son pire ennemi? Il préfera mettre cette question de côté pour le moment.

« Et… Qu'est ce qui lui plaisait plus particulièrement dans ce que tu avais déjà publié ? »

« Il était fasciné par le Baron de la nuit, au point de me dire que peu de criminel au monde, y compris parmi ceux qui avait existé en chair et en os et pas seulement sur le papier,étaient dignes de lui être comparé… Mais ce qui lui plaisait particulièrement, c'était mes pastiches de Sherlock Holmes… Selon lui, ils pouvaient figurer aux côtés de ceux écrits par Didbin, Réouven et Ellery Queen dans la bibliothèque d'un passionné de Holmes digne de ce nom. »

« Tu avais écrits des histoires se déroulant dans l'univers de Sherlock Holmes ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

L'écrivain s'alluma une cigarette tout en regardant son fils avec un sourire amusé.

« Vraiment ? Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dignes d'être comparé avec mes écrits ultérieurs… Mais je devrais peut-être les faire publier de nouveau après tout… Ce serait intéressant pour mes lecteurs de voir à quel point mon style a évolué depuis mes débuts… Enfin, encore faut-il que je les retrouve pour ça… »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ? Tu sais à quel point Sherlock Holmes est un modèle pour moi… »

« Je ne sait pas s'ils t'auraient vraiment plu puisqu'il se focalisait plus sur les criminels que sur ton détective préféré… Le premier était des plus classique puisqu'il relatait un affrontement entre Holmes et Jack the ripper, je m'en suis fortement inspiré quand j'ai conçu le scénario de ce jeu vidéo dans lequel tu as bien failli te retrouver prisonnier. Les trois autres se focalisaient sur les trois principaux adversaires de Holmes, Arsène Lupin, Irène Adler et Moriarty… C'est ce dernier plus particulièrement qui avait enthousiasmé mon bienfaiteur… Je crois qu'il était aussi frustré que toi et moi du fait que Conan Doyle ne l'ait vraiment mis en scène que dans une seule de ses nouvelles… Il réapparait bien dans La vallée de la peur, mais il est loin d'y occuper une place digne de lui… »

« Il n'y a rien d'autres dont tu te souvienne ? »

Yusaku haussa les épaules en tirant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Cela remonte à plus de dix ans, Shinichi… Mais si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques exemplaires des magazines où j'ai publié les nouvelles dont nous avions parlé… Je crois que je me souviens de l'endroit où je les ait rangé… »

Après quelques instants de réflexions, le détective décida d'accepter la proposition de son père, d'une part, cela lui permettrait de dissiper les soupçons qu'il avait peut-être suscités chez lui, et d'autre part cela lui permettrait de comprendre la personnalité de son ennemi.

« Oui, je pense que ça m'intéresserait beaucoup de pouvoir les lires… »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, autant que je te les donne tout de suite… Même si ça m'oblige a laisser mon cher professeur Soleil seul avec ma femme….»

« Je ne suit pas sourde, tu sais… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du romancier lorsqu'il entendit la voix mi-amusée, mi-irritée de son épouse résonner dans la pièce tandis qu'elle revenait de la cuisine.

« J'ai juste peur qu'il ne résiste pas à la tentation d'essayer de me voler mon épouse… Après tout, c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place… »

L'écrivain préféra battre en retraite avec son fils devant le regard menaçant de celle que les flatteries de son époux étaient loin d'avoir amadouée.

« J'ai comme l'impression que dans quelques heures, tu préfèrera subir les remontrances de tes éditeurs au lieu de celle de maman… »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de faire face à Yukiko, sinon je ne l'aurais pas épousé… Et pour le moment, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais s'inquiéter de recevoir un sermon… »

Le sourire narquois de Conan s'effaça pour laisser la place à un air brusquement sérieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose… Plus particulièrement les raisons de ton intérêt pour le professeur Miyano… Est-ce que tu va te décider à demander de l'aide à ton père ou est ce que tu es toujours trop borné pour reconnaître tes limites ? »

Affrontant calmement le regard de son père, le détective se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure réponse qu'il pourrait donner à sa question. Il y a un an, il avait fait l'erreur de les affronter seul, il n'avait pas été le seul à en subir les conséquences… S'il avait confié ses soupçons au commissaire Maigret et avait réclamé son aide, peut-être que ni Ran, ni Akemi, ni Haibara n'aurait eu à souffrir comme elles l'avaient fait… et continuaient de le faire…

Lorsqu'il avait répondu au défi que lui avait lancé Vermouth, il y a quelques semaines, il avait eu beau tout faire pour ne pas impliquer Ran et Ai, elles étaient quand même venues pour l'aider, et n'y auraient probablement pas survécu si Akai n'était pas intervenu et si la sulfureuse criminelle ne s'était pas montré aussi énigmatique que la traîtresse qu'elle traquait…

Et Conan savait pertinemment que son père ne le laisserait jamais affronter ses adversaires seul et que toutes tentatives pour l'écarter étaient d'avance vouée à l'échec…

Allait-il commettre la même erreur une troisième fois ? Haibara le lui avait bien dit, il n'y aura sans doute pas d'autre miracle pour le tirer d'affaire, et cette mère dont elle se méfiait avait entièrement raison lorsqu'elle avait affirmé que l'on ne pouvait pas aller contre le cours du temps…

Remonter le cours du temps pour corriger ses erreur était impossible, il le savait bien, lui comme Haibara n'auraient jamais d'autre choix que de vivre avec…ou de mourir avec s'ils n'apprenaient pas à tirer des leçons de leurs échecs respectifs.

Il s'était juré de ne plus sous-estimer ses ennemis, peut-être devait-il faire de même avec ses alliés ? La situation qu'il vivait depuis douze longs mois avait fini par lui apprendre à ravaler sa fierté lorsque c'était nécessaire…

« Papa… A ton avis, comment est ce que Conan Doyle aurait réagi si on lui avait appris que c'était le professeur Moriarty en personne qui lui avait permis de publier les aventures de Sherlock Holmes ? »

Le romancier haussa les sourcils devant la révélation que lui ferait son fils.

« Décidément, la vérité surpasse souvent la fiction… J'avoue que cela éclaire ma carrière sous un jour nouveau, et j'imagine que ceux qui aurons la lourde tâche d'écrire ma biographie se demanderont s'ils devront ou non y inclure ce fait des plus troublant, de peur qu'on leur reproche d'écrire un roman et non le récit de la vie d'un romancier… »

« Sans doute… Mais je préférais, si possible, que ce roman ait un dénouement plus heureux que ceux de ton écrivain favori… J'ai beau commencer à préférer Edogawa à Doyle, ce n'est pour autant que j'aimerais que ma vie se termine de façon aussi tragique que celles de certains de ses personnages… Je ne veux pas la passer à regretter d'avoir poussé une criminelle au suicide, ni mourir de faim en enlaçant le cadavre de la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux après l'avoir assassinée... »

Yusaku abandonna son sourire légèrement amusé pour examiner d'un œil neuf son fils qui le regardait d'un air désabusé.

« C'est assez rare de te voir me réclamer de l'aide, c'est même la première fois que tu le fait depuis le début de ta carrière… Cela tendrait à prouver que tu seras bientôt en mesure de t'en passer… Après tout, les grands détectives sont ceux qui savent reconnaître leurs limites, Holmes et Poirot sont passé par là avant toi. Ou, si tu veux des exemples plus récents, Lazlo Kreizler et Kathy Mallory ont dû se résoudre à prendre conscience du fait qu'essayer d'affronter seul un criminel, cela revenait à mettre en danger ceux qu'on refusait d'impliquer dans sa lutte parce qu'on les avait sous-estimé autant que son adversaire… »

« C'est bon papa, j'ai largement digéré la leçon, tu sais… Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… »

« Tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour le faire avec les criminels que tu démasquait pour ce que j'ai pu voir… »

« C'est bien la preuve que je suis ton digne fils, non ? »

Le même sourire complice plissa les lèvres du détective comme de l'écrivain qui lui avait tout appris.

« Tu as changé, Shinichi… On pourrait croire que tu as rencontré un meilleur professeur que moi… »

« Il a fallu quatre personne pour réussir là où tu avait échoué…Trois personne que je n'ai pas pu sauver, et la dernière que j'essaye de sauver tant que je le peux encore… Un détective qui reçoit des leçons de la part de quatre criminels, c'est ironique, non ? Enfin, je dois avouer qu'un collègue d'Osaka leur a donné un coup de pouce… Quelqu'un qui a la tête aussi dure que la mienne… Et un voleur qui est, paraît-il, aussi idiot que moi m'a aussi apporté son aide sans le savoir… Mais peut-être qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il m'apportait…»

Après avoir longuement réfléchi aux propos énigmatiques de son fils, le créateur du Baron de la nuit finit par se tourner vers l'escalier en haut duquel se trouvait la chambre où se reposait Haibara.

« Dans tout les cas, ce que tu vient de m'apprendre change radicalement mon point de vue sur celle dont je ne sait pas encore si elle finira par devenir ma fille ou ma belle-fille… Si la seconde alternative venait à se réaliser, je pense que la moindre des choses est d'abord de retrouver mon bienfaiteur pour lui demander s'il veut bien de toi comme gendre…. »

Souriant face à son fils qui venait de s'enfoncer dans la pénombre du couloir en espérant lui dissimuler ainsi sa gêne, Yusaku reprît soudainement son sérieux.

« Bien, il semble apparemment que la meilleure piste dont nous disposions pour retrouver mon bienfaiteur soit son passé au sein de l'armée… Cela ne sera pas facile de retrouver sa trace à partir de là, mais avec mes relations dans les différentes branches de la police, cela devrait être de l'ordre du possible… »

« Tâche de mener ton enquête de la façon la plus discrète possible, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ne dispose pas d'appui au sein de la police lui aussi, son organisation n'aurait pas perduré aussi longtemps autrement…. »

Le romancier renifla tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Si je ne t'ai jamais surestimé, je ne te sous-estimerait jamais, Shinichi, alors tâche d'en faire autant avec moi… Ceci étant dit, quel autre piste compte-tu creuser?»

« La seule trace que ses corbeaux laissent derrière eux sont les cadavres de leurs victimes… Alors je vais remonter jusqu'à leur tanière à partir de là… »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Personne, que ce soit des amis ou de la famille, n'est venu réclamer le cadavre de Masami Hirota et pourtant quelqu'un lui a bien offert une sépulture… Si je peux retrouver celui qui a fait ça… »

S'enfonçant dans une expression pensive, l'écrivain continua de fumer sa cigarette.

« Masami Hirota, cette voleuse qui s'est suicidé après t'avoir révélé l'emplacement du butin qu'elle a dérobé à ses complices ? Ainsi elle était liée à l'organisation… »

« C'était la sœur d'Haibara, ses propres collègues l'ont exécuté froidement pour l'empêcher de fuir l'organisation avec elle… Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver, mais je ne commettrais pas la même erreur avec celle que j'ai juré de protéger… Et maintenant que je sais de source sûre qu'au moins l'un de ses parents est encore en vie, je pense qu'il est possible que ce soit lui qui ait pris en charge les frais de l'enterrement de sa fille… »

« Tu pense que quelqu'un qui n'as pas hésité à tuer sa propre fille pour protéger son syndicat, et essaye d'en faire de même avec sa sœur, prendrait le risque de laisser des indices susceptible de nous mener jusqu'à lui, afin de permettre à celle dont il a ordonné froidement la mort de reposer en paix ? »

« Au cours d'une affaire que j'ai résolu, j'ai déjà vu un assassin faire preuve de remords vis-à-vis d'une de ses victimes, au point de lui témoigner son respect en disposant son cadavre de manière à ce qu'elle donne l'impression de reposer en paix… Et c'est uniquement grâce à cela que moi et Heiji avons pu le démasquer… »

« Mais cette fois, tu as affaire a des criminels qui ont fait du meurtre leur métier… Il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils fassent preuve d'autant de faiblesse… »

« J'ai vu l'un d'entre eux manquer de peu de se tuer dans un accident de la route pour éviter d'avoir la mort d'un enfant sur la conscience. J'en ai vu un second risquer sa vie pour sauver la mienne en défiant les criminels qui avait détourné le bus où nous nous trouvions. Et cela fait plusieurs mois que celle dont j'ai la mort de la sœur sur la conscience m'aide à lutter contre eux… Les membres de cette organisation restent des êtres humains…comme tout les meurtriers, quel qu'ils soient… Normalement, le plus grand héritier d'Edogawa devrait être en mesure de comprendre cela, non ? »

En cet instant, l'écrivain ne prit même plus la peine de dissimuler la fierté qu'il ressentait pour son fils.

« Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton père, Kudo. Si tu connaissais le mien, tu saurais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ressente le moindre remords pour avoir signé l'arrêt de mort de sa fille… Et si ma mère est encore de ce monde, il est inutile d'espérer qu'elle vaille mieux que son époux… »

Yusaku et Shinichi se tournèrent brusquement vers celle qui les transperçait d'un regard glacial tout en caressant le chat qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Dans ce cas, Haibara, dis-moi qui a pu offrir une sépulture décente à ta sœur ? Si ce n'est pas toi… »

« …c'est donc mon père, c'est ça ? Qu'Akemi repose dans un tombeau de marbre blanc ou dans une fosse commune, cela ne changera rien à la souffrance que je ressens chaque jour de ma vie en pensant à sa mort. Alors je me moque bien de savoir qui paye régulièrement pour qu'elle demeure dans ce cimetière. Et si c'est réellement le chef de l'organisation, cela ne rachètera jamais son crime et il est bien trop intelligent pour que tu aies une chance de remonter jusqu'à lui… »

« Je ne me servirais de ce numéro qu'à partir du moment où j'aurais découvert sous quel identité son propriétaire se dissimule… Et j'exploiterais chaque piste qui peut m'y mener, aussi infime soit-elle. »

Le regard déterminé du détective affronta celui désabusé de la chimiste durant de longues minutes. Finalement, un soupir franchit les lèvres d'Haibara tandis qu'elle détourna ses yeux de ceux de Conan.

« Après tout, libre à toi de perdre ton temps… Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, si tu penses que tu peux rendre moins douloureuse les souffrances que m'ont infligé ceux qui nous ont trahi, moi et ma sœur, en me démontrant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi froids et cyniques que je ne l'imagine, tu te trompes. »

Shinichi manqua de défaillir devant ce que venait de lui murmurer la fillette.

« Comment est-ce que tu… »

« J'ai appris à te connaître, Kudo… Tout comme j'ai appris à connaître mes parents… Même si un léger doute subsiste pour ma mère, je peux t'affirmer que mon père n'avait pas la moindre once d'humanité… Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il était plus humain que n'importe qui sur cette planète… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir que la cruauté et la trahison sont les premières qualités dont sont pourvu un être humain… Ceux qui en sont privé sont écrasé par les autres, ou finissent par devenir comme eux pour survivre… »

----:----

Ayumi poussa un soupir de découragement tandis qu'elle parcourait les allées du parc. Même si Conan et Ai leur avaient promis qu'il seraient là tout les deux demain matin pour les derniers préparatifs de la pièce, leur absence commençait à lui peser… En deux semaines, elle ne les avait pratiquement vu qu'une seule journée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'endroit dont elle espérait qu'il dissiperait sa mélancolie, un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais il n'y demeura pas plus de quelques instants…

Au cours de l'unique journée où elle avait eu l'occasion de les revoir ces derniers temps, la petite fille avait eue l'impression que ses deux camarades essayaient de lui cacher quelque chose, et à en juger par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu lire dans leurs regards, c'était peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle…

Est-ce que leurs absences allaient se prolonger de plus en plus, jusqu'au moment où ils ne reviendraient plus ?

Peut-être que Conan allait retourner chez ces parents qu'il ne leur avait jamais montrés et Ai… Ai… Est-ce qu'elle avait encore de la famille en dehors du professeur ?

Apparemment non puisqu'elle leur avait dit que ses parents étaient morts tout les deux… La tristesse submergea Ayumi à cette pensée… Comment réagirait-elle si ses parents venaient à mourir et qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer, et le simple fait d'y penser la faisait déjà frissonner…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce bosquet de roses dissimulé au fond du parc à côté de chez elle, la petite fille eût la désagréable surprise de voir que son jardin secret n'arrivait pas à absorber son chagrin…

« Tu sais, mon petit ange, si tu continue de les regarder aussi tristement, elles vont se mettre à faner… »

La fillette se tourna effrayé vers celui qui s'était adressé à elle avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, même si c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait…

En dehors d'elle, c'était la seule personne à connaître l'existence de cet endroit. En tout cas, elle n'y avait jamais croisé personne d'autre…

Chacune de leurs rencontres en ce lieu se déroulait de la même façon, ils regardaient en souriant, sans prononcer un mot, les roses rouges et les roses blanches qui s'entrelaçaient…

Lorsqu'elle les contemplait assez longtemps, la petite fille finissait par oublier tous ses soucis… Parfois il lui arrivait même de croire qu'elle était devenu une rose elle-même et qu'elle resterait éternellement ici, avec ses sœurs, à laisser le vent caresser leurs pétales et répandre autour d'elles leur doux parfum…

Dans ces moments là, il pouvait s'écouler des heures avant que ce rêve finisse par se dissiper lorsque le vent tournait et emportait avec lui la délicieuse odeur qui en avait été à l'origine.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses inquiétudes la soudaient à la réalité au point de l'empêcher de sombrer dans ce rêve.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elles seraient tristes de te voir souffrir… Quand tu vois qu'une de tes amies est malheureuse, cela te fait souffrir toi aussi, non ? C'est pareil pour les roses… »

« Les roses peuvent voir que je suis triste ? »

L'interlocuteur de la fillette lui adressa un sourire attendri.

« Les animaux et les êtres humains ne sont pas les seuls à ressentir des émotions, c'est aussi le cas des plantes… Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elles ne seraient pas aussi capables de percevoir les sentiments de ceux qui les contemplent ? »

« Les fleurs peuvent être tristes alors ? Et elles peuvent voir quand les gens le sont ? »

« C'est même démontrable scientifiquement… Imaginons que tu sépares ces deux bosquets qui sont entrelacés pour aller replanter l'un d'eux ailleurs… Admettons que tu leur donnes régulièrement la même quantité d'eau et d'engrais mais que tu t'en occupes différemment… Disons que tu prennes la peine de parler doucement à tes roses blanches quand tu les arroses, que tu leur fasses écouter de la musique et que tu te mettes à caresser doucement leurs pétales chaque fois que tu es auprès d'elle. Au bout de quelques semaines seulement elle s'épanouiront et deviendront les plus belles fleurs que tu aie jamais vues…. Tandis que si tu te contentes de nourrir tes roses rouges sans leur accorder la moindre attention ni la moindre affection, elles se mettront à dépérir lentement et à devenir chétive et rabougries… C'est bien la preuve que nos émotions affectent les plantes et que donc, elles peuvent les percevoir… Et comment pourraient-elles le faire si elles n'en ressentaient pas, dis le moi ? »

Ayumi leva un regard aussi étonné qu'émerveillé vers l'inconnu.

« Ca se passerait vraiment comme ça ? »

« Oui… Quand mon épouse me l'a dit, j'ai eue du mal à la croire. Alors pour me démontrer qu'elle avait raison, elle a mené l'expérience devant moi. Et au bout de quelques semaines, les choses se sont passées exactement comme elle l'avait prévu… Elle a même fait mieux, elle s'est mise à insulter et à réprimander ses roses blanches, et au bout de quelques jours seulement, elles s'étaient mises à faner… C'était bien la seule fois que je l'ai vu faire preuve d'un tel manque de délicatesse vis-à-vis de ses fleurs qu'elle aimait par dessus tout… Mais c'était une scientifique, comme moi. Lorsque c'était nécessaire, elle savait mettre ses sentiments de côté si ça pouvait lui permettre d'avancer dans ses recherches. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, se laissant doucement submerger par le parfum des fleurs.

« D'ailleurs, l'inventeur du détecteur de mensonge avait raccordé l'appareil qu'il avait conçu à une plante… Le test à été concluant, l'aiguille de la machine se soulevait chaque fois qu'il faisait seulement mine d'en arracher une feuille. Oui, petite, les roses sont comme les êtres humains… Exactement comme les êtres humains. Si nous faisions l'expérience dont je t'ai parlé non pas avec des roses, mais avec des petites filles comme toi, le résultat serait le même… »

Ayumi se mis à frissonner devant les paroles de celui qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Mais… mais on n'as pas le droit de faire ça avec les petites filles comme moi ! Même les professeurs à l'école n'ont pas le droit, et l'inspecteur Sato m'a dit que si quelqu'un essayait de me rendre triste, elle le mettrait en prison ! Ca prouve qu'on n'a pas le droit ! »

Une lueur mélancolique brilla dans le regard qui scrutait la fillette.

« Pourtant, lorsque ma femme l'as fait avec des roses, personne ne lui as rien dit… Alors que les roses souffrent autant que toi et moi… Si on a le droit de faire souffrir des roses si ça peut nous permettre de faire avancer la science, normalement on devrait pouvoir faire de même avec les êtres humains, non ? D'ailleurs, on ne se gène pas pour le faire avec les animaux alors que, contrairement aux roses, ils ont les moyens de nous faire savoir qu'ils souffrent… »

« Ai disait la même chose… »

« Ai ? »

« C'est ma meilleure amie, elle disait que les animaux valaient mieux que la plupart des gens et que c'est pour ça qu'elle les aimait autant… Et que c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle trouvait que c'était injuste que les gens les fassent souffrir autant alors qu'ils détesteraient qu'on leur fasse la même chose…»

« Elle avait raison, la plupart des gens ne valent pas mieux que les animaux, alors on peut les traiter de la même façon… »

L'inconnu s'agenouilla devant les fleurs avant d'en caresser doucement les pétales.

« Dis moi, mon petit bouton de rose… Est-ce que tu peux me dire ton nom ? Tu n'es pas obligé, mais tu me rappelle tellement ma propre fille que je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver… Si je sais que tu ne t'appelles pas comme elle, je pourrais être sûr… Enfin, si tu ne veux pas…»

« Je m'appelle Ayumi. »

« Ayumi… Ma fille s'appelait Akemi… C'est amusant, vos prénoms se ressemblent beaucoup aussi... C'est elle qui a planté ses roses, tu sais… Enfin, elle avait planté les roses blanches, c'est sa petite sœur qui a planté les rouges… »

Tout en écartant délicatement une mèche des cheveux noirs de la petite fille, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'étaient les siens, celui qui partageait son affection pour les roses plantées par ses deux enfants se mit à lui sourire tendrement.

« Akemi a donné beaucoup d'amour à ses fleurs et c'est pour ça qu'elles sont aussi resplendissantes, même plusieurs années après… Alors, s'il te plaît, ne va pas leur donner de la tristesse. Elles en mourraient et je perdrais l'une des dernières choses qui me reste de mes filles. »

La fillette se mis à lui sourire à son tour.

« Promis, monsieur. Je ne serais plus jamais triste quand je viendrais ici. De toutes façon, si je viens dans cet endroit, c'est pour ne plus être triste… Peut-être que je devrais y emmener Ai, comme ça, elle serait moins triste d'avoir perdu son papa et sa maman… »

« C'est une bonne idée… Après tout, si nous pouvons transmettre nos sentiments aux fleurs, elles peuvent faire la même chose avec nous…Alors peut-être que l'amour qu'Akemi a mis dans ses roses dissipera la tristesse de ton amie… »

Ayumi se mordilla les lèvres en regardant l'inconnu s'éloigner.

« Dites, monsieur… Vous n'avez pas fait l'expérience dont vous parliez avec des petites filles au moins ? »

Un sourire légèrement moqueur plissa les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« J'aime beaucoup trop les enfants pour les faire souffrir, voyons… Mais après tout ma femme aimait beaucoup ses rose, elle aussi… Enfin, si tu veux savoir ce que l'expérience donnerait avec des êtres humains… Eh bien curieusement, je crois que ce serait celle qui a reçu le plus d'affection qui se fanerait en premier… Normalement, cela devrait être l'inverse, mais étrangement, je crois pourtant que c'est comme ça que les choses se passeraient… Peut-être que les être humains ne sont pas exactement comme les roses après tout… Mais bon, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne torturerait quelqu'un pour vérifier une chose aussi évidente, non ? »


	32. 32:La magie existe

Max Candle et Malakhai appartiennent à Carol O'connel. Les personnages de détective Conan et de Magic Kaito à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 32

La magie existe.

Le petit Kaito avait tout juste sept ans quand il était entré dans la cathédrale où son père avait donné son dernier spectacle…à titre posthume.

Plusieurs années après, il se demanda pourquoi la cérémonie avait eu lieu dans cet édifice religieux alors que son père n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il croyait à autre chose qu'à la magie… Y croyait-il vraiment d'ailleurs ?

Le spectateur pouvait se laisser aller à croire que le magicien mourrait réellement sur scène pour mieux ressusciter l'instant d'après, il pouvait croire que son assistante était réellement découpée en morceaux tandis qu'il sciait la boite dans laquelle elle était enfermé avant d'en ressortir indemne et souriante à la fin du tour, il pouvait croire que les fantômes invoqués par le prestidigitateur provenait réellement de l'au-delà et n'étais pas le fruit d'un habile truquage… Mais le magicien qui connaissait l'envers du décor pouvait-il y croire ? Son fils à qui il avait appris presque tous ses secrets avant de mourir pouvait-il y croire ?

Il n'arrivait déjà pas à croire que son père venait de mourir… Comment pouvait-il en être autrement puisqu'il l'avait vu mourir sur scène un nombre incalculable de fois pour mieux ressurgir du royaume des morts à la fin du tour ?

Sa mère avait eu beau lui expliquer longuement qu'un accident avait eu lieu lors de son dernier spectacle, l'explication ne l'avait pas convaincu pour autant… C'était toujours au cours d'un accident que Toichi Kuroba était mort sur scène… Quoi de plus normal ? Il fallait que le public soit persuadé que le tour était en train d'échapper au contrôle du magicien pour qu'il puisse croire, l'espace de quelques instants, qu'il pouvait réellement mourir sur scène.

Avant de l'épouser, sa plus fidèle spectatrice avait frémis de terreur pour le magicien dont elle était tombé amoureux à chacun des spectacles auquel elle se rendait… Elle avait eu beau avoir assisté à un nombre inimaginable d'accident, elle avait toujours manqué de défaillir en s'imaginant que le dernier, le seul qui soit véritable, avait enfin fini par se produire sous ses yeux terrifiés…jusqu'au moment où la victime réapparaissait dans la foule, juste à côté d'elle pour lui glisser une rose dans les cheveux avec un sourire moqueur…

Ce petit jeu avait duré jusqu'au moment où ce n'étais pas une rose qu'elle avait conservé comme souvenir du spectacle mais une alliance… Une alliance qui étais miraculeusement apparu à son doigt sans qu'elle s'en rende compte mais qu'elle n'avait pas retiré pour autant…

Bien avant que son mari ne lui révèle son plus grand secret, elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur… Un voleur qui lui avait dérobé son cœur pour son plus grand bonheur…

Était-ce parce qu'elle avait assisté à la mort de son époux plusieurs milliers de fois qu'elle s'y était résigné aussi rapidement sans verser la moindre larme lorsqu'elle était réellement survenue ?

Certains membres de l'assistance murmurèrent des hypothèses tout sauf innocentes sur les raisons du stoïcisme de la veuve, allant jusqu'à se demander si elle n'avait pas assassiné son mari… Mais le petit garçon qui était assis aux côtés d'elle sur l'un des bancs de l'église connaissait la vérité…

Le visage de sa mère avait beau sembler vide de toute émotion, il avait bien remarqué que la lueur qui brillait dans son regard avait disparu… Cette lueur qui reflétait l'âme de cette petite fille à qui un voleur avait fait croire en l'existence de la magie comme en celle de l'amour…

Mais toutes ses paroles rassurantes ne suscitèrent que des sourires désabusés chez la veuve.

Pourquoi était-elle donc persuadée que son mari ne sortirait pas du cercueil blanc où il reposait ? Il faisait durer le suspens un peu plus longtemps voilà tout…

Le petit garçon eût de plus en plus de mal à croire à ses propres paroles au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sans que le magicien se décide à apparaitre miraculeusement devant l'assistance ébahi avec le même sourire moqueur sur son visage énigmatique…

_« Alors la magie ça n'existe pas ? Toutes ces années tu as fait croire des mensonges à tes spectateurs… Tu avais raison quand tu as dit à la belle dame rousse que les magiciens n'étaient que des charlatans qui trompaient leur public… »_

_« Tu as oublié, Kaito ? Oui, la magie se réduit à des tours de passe-passe plus ou moins habiles, mais quelle importance si cela peut permettre aux gens de croire qu'elle existe réellement ? Même si ce n'est que le temps d'un spectacle… Les gens ont besoin de rêver et de croire en leurs rêves, et c'est bien pour cela qu'ils se laissent tromper par le magicien… Est-ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire comprendre cela à mon meilleur disciple ? Mon propre fils qui plus est… Est ce que c'est toi qui m'as menti quand tu me disais que lorsque je serais trop vieux, c'est toi qui me remplacerait et donnerait à mes spectateurs le bonheur de voir leurs rêves se réaliser à nouveau ? »_

Manquant de peu de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père, Kaito jeta des coups d'œil frénétique autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il s'était enfin décidé à ressortir de son cercueil pour réapparaître parmi l'assistance ?

_« Papa ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à mettre fin à ton dernier tour ? Tu sais ça a marché, même maman croit que tu es réellement mort… Allez, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher… Il faut que le spectacle continue… Tu as tellement d'autres tours à m'apprendre… »_

Le murmure de la voix moqueuse de Kuroba franchit une dernière fois les parois du cercueil pour parvenir jusqu'à son fils en virevoltant au dessus des spectateurs.

_« Le spectacle doit bien s'arrêter à un moment ou un autre, Kaito… Mais si cela ne te plaît pas, alors monte ton propre spectacle de magie pour remplacer celui qui vient de s'achever… Allez, sois mon digne fils et montre moi que j'ai eu raison de croire en mes rêves… Les rêves que je t'ai confiés comme mon public m'a confié les siens… Soit au moins un magicien digne d'être comparé à ton père, puisque tu ne pourras jamais le surpasser…. »_

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres du petit garçon tandis qu'il fixait le cercueil.

_« Attend un peu… Quand je serais assez grand, je deviendrais le plus grand magicien qui ait jamais existé… Un magicien meilleur que Harry Houdini, meilleur que Max Candle et même meilleur que Toichi Kuroba… Tu m'entends, papa ? Tu regretteras d'avoir quitté la scène quand tu ne seras plus là pour m'empêcher de te voler ta réputation… »_

Même s'il n'y eût que le silence pour répondre au défi de Kaito, il pouvait imaginer le sourire moqueur qui devait s'afficher sur le visage du mort au sein de sa boite… Un sourire où la moquerie et le scepticisme se mêlaient à la fierté…

Les vitraux de la cathédrale montaient jusqu'au ciel, la lumière qui les franchissait après avoir été imprégnée de mille couleur se mêla à celle des milliers de cierges disposé autour du cercueil… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eût atteint l'âge suffisant pour succéder à son père que Kaito comprit les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir ce lieu pour sa cérémonie d'adieu…

Toichi Kuroba comme le Kid avaient toujours été réputés pour leur sens du spectacle, et la cathédrale fournissait le cadre et l'ambiance idéale pour le plus beaux des spectacles de magie, celui que les plus grand magiciens du monde entier allaient donner en l'honneur de leur collègue tombé au champ d'honneur… Et il se souviendrait aussi à ce moment là que c'était dans la cathédrale de Manhattan qu'avait eu lieu la cérémonie funèbre de Max Candle, le magicien sur les traces duquel avait marché son père…

Au moment où un magicien en habit blanc, coiffé d'un haut de forme apparût en train de flotter au dessus du cercueil de son collègue en faisant tournoyer sa grande cape blanche, la moitié de l'assistance se mit à frémir tandis que l'autre moitié se mit à avoir un sourire complice.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Kaito fût persuadé que son père s'était enfin décidé à reprendre le spectacle mais il finit par se rendre compte que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître revêtu de la tenue de scène que portait Max Candle de son vivant n'était pas le magicien qui lui avait tout appris…

Il ne lui fallût que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Malakhai, l'ancien ami et collègue de Max Candle, l'illusionniste fou qui ressuscitait à chacun de ses spectacles son épouse défunte depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, et l'une des rares personnes digne de rivaliser avec son père de son vivant…

Le magicien tira une boule de feu de sa cape qui se mit à tournoyer au dessus du cercueil avant d'être rejoint par des dizaines d'autres que plusieurs personne de l'assistance avait fait apparaître entre leurs mains quand elle ne les avait pas fait surgir des chapeau haut de forme, dont elles n'avaient pas été coiffées l'instant d'avant…

Kaito observa fasciné le ballet des feux follets multicolores qui traçaient une multitude de figure des plus complexe dans les airs… Puis, d'un seul coup, les flammes convergèrent toute vers le cercueil avant de le faire se consumer dans une explosion qui cloua le petit garçon sur son siège.

Toutes les personnes revêtues du même uniforme de satin blanc se levèrent pour sortir se rendre au cimetière qui jouxtait la cathédrale pendant que le reste de l'assistance se frottait les yeux d'un air éberlué…

L'épouse du défunt fût l'une des premières à rejoindre l'étrange cortège, suivi de son fils qui lui tenait la main.

Ceux qui avaient fini par leur emboîter le pas manquèrent de pousser des exclamations de surprise quand ils constatèrent que le cercueil du disparu était déposé au fond de sa tombe…aux côtés de son bâton de magicien brisé en deux…

Le frémissement des ailes des milliers de colombes qui surgirent dans le cimetière pour s'envoler dans le ciel d'un bleu azur, en emportant avec elles l'âme de Toichi Kuroba, continuerait d'accompagner le voleur qui avait disparu en même temps que lui, pour mieux réapparaître à la surprise général dix ans plus tard…

Quand Kaito baissa ses yeux émerveillés, le cercueil avait disparu, ensevelie sous des centaines de milliers de pétales de rose blanche qui était apparu de nul part.

Lorsque le petit garçon fût enfin devenu un adolescent, et le plus grand voleur que la terre ait jamais porté, son père excepté, il finit par se souvenir du récit que celui qui lui avait tout appris lui avait fait de l'enterrement de Max Candle, auquel il avait assisté quand il avait sept ans.

Il s'était déroulé pratiquement de la même façon, et c'était à la fin de cette cérémonie hors du commun qu'un certain Toichi Kuroba s'était juré de succéder à celui qui avait définitivement quitté la scène…

A ce moment là, le voleur aurait un sourire ému à la pensée que son père ait pu réaliser son rêve… Oui, ses collègues avaient reconnus en lui le digne héritier de Max Candle et lui avait rendu l'hommage approprié… Il comprendrait aussi à ce moment là les raisons pour laquelle le Kid portait une tenue identique à celle de Max Candle quand il réalisait ses tours…

Se retournant vers celle qui lui avait tapoté timidement l'épaule, Kaito se mis à sourire à la petite fille qui le regardait d'un air attristé… Mais ce fût l'une des rares fois de sa vie que le sourire qu'il lui adressait ne contenait pas la moindre trace de moquerie.

Apercevant les larmes qui avait commencé à couler le long des joues de la fillette, le petit garçon leva doucement la main vers son visage… L'émerveillement qui illumina le regard d'Aoko quand elle vît une rose apparaître dans un nuage de fumée entre les doigts de son ami dissipa en un seul instant sa tristesse.

C'était le premier tour que son père lui avait appris, et celui qu'il avait montré à la même petite fille lors de leur première rencontre… qui avait eu lieu quelques jours après la mort de sa mère.

La gamine s'apprêta à remercier Kaito pour son présent, mais le baiser qu'il déposa brusquement sur sa joue avec un sourire moqueur l'en dissuada.

Le fils du magicien défunt frotta son crâne endolorie en regardant la fillette furieuse s'éloigner aux côtés de son père, le policier qui ne cessait de jeter des regard méfiants sur la multitude de suspects potentiels que constituait à ses yeux les personnes qui avaient préféré se vêtir de blanc plutôt que de noir pour cette cérémonie.

Mais contrairement à Kaito, il ne compris jamais pourquoi leur costumes ressemblaient tant à celui de son ennemie juré.

La seconde personne venu présenter ses condoléances à l'orphelin et à sa mère fût la jeune femme qui avait interviewé son père devant lui il y a quelques semaines.

Kaito lui joua le même tour que lors de leur précédente rencontre et le termina de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Aoko… Mais cette fois, le seul prix qu'il reçût pour son audace fût un sourire amusé de la part de la femme et de son mari et un regard noir de la part du garçon de son âge qui les accompagnait. Un petit garçon qui n'aurait pas pris une ride quand l'héritier du Kid le rencontrerait de nouveau dix ans plus tard…

Le fils du magicien fût la seule personne à être encore devant sa tombe à la fin de la cérémonie… Il continuait d'espérer que son père attendrait le dernier moment pour écarter d'un geste les pétales de roses qui avait recouvert son corps avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Un murmure sarcastique anéantit ses derniers espoirs.

« Tu n'as toujours compris que la magie n'existait pas ? Il ne ressuscitera pas cette fois… »

Kaito leva des yeux haineux vers celle qui lui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas sa mère, qui l'attendait à la sortie du cimetière. Ce n'était pas celle qui avait interviewé son père bien qu'elle partageait la même couleur de cheveux. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu celle qui le lui adressait un regard moqueur à travers ses lunettes.

« La magie ça existe ! Tout ceux qui n'y croient pas finissaient par le faire à la fin des spectacles de papa ! Et ils le feront encore quand ils verront les miens. »

L'inconnue s'agenouilla devant l'enfant dont les yeux étaient illuminés par une lueur de défi.

« Si la magie existait vraiment, ton père serait sorti de cette boite depuis longtemps pour me le démontrer… Comme il l'avait fait avant… »

La tristesse et la mélancolie qui se reflétait dans le regard de celle qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux firent disparaître la colère de Kaito…comme par magie.

« Eh bien moi, je vais vous prouver que la magie existe puisque papa n'est plus là pour le faire… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le fils de Toichi Kuroba renouvela une troisième fois son tour mais en y ajoutant une variante puisqu'il glissa la rose dans les cheveux de l'inconnue où elle sembla disparaître tant sa couleur écarlate se confondait avec eux.

La victime du tour de Kaito le dévisagea avec une expression identique à celle d'Aoko quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de l'enlacer brusquement de la même façon que l'aurait fait sa propre mère. Même s'il pensa à se dégager pour rappeler à l'inconnue qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère, le petit magicien y renonça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celle qui l'étreignait s'était mise à sangloter doucement.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à libérer son petit prisonnier. Tout en se relevant, elle plongea la main dans la poche de la veste rouge assortie aussi bien à sa robe qu'à sa longue chevelure délicate.

L'expression paniquée de l'inconnue arracha un sourire narquois à celui qui lui avait dérobé l'objet dont elle venait de s'apercevoir de la disparition.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Se retournant vers celui qui s'était adressé à lui d'un ton accusateur, Kaito se retrouva face à un garçon du même âge que lui qui devait être le fils de sa victime si on en jugeait à la couleur de ses cheveux.

« De quoi est ce que tu parle ? »

Loin d'être dupé par l'air faussement innocent du voleur, son accusateur pointa le doigt vers lui avec un sourire triomphant.

« Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, je t'ai vu glisser la main dans la poche de ma mère pour lui voler quelque chose ! Tu ferais mieux d'avouer, aucun voleur ne peut me résister parce qu'un jour, je serais celui qui succèdera à Sherlock Holmes. »

Kaito haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis sûre que ta maman a mal cherché, c'est tout… Vous devriez regarder de nouveau dans votre poche gauche, madame. »

Une lueur de défi illumina les yeux du petit détective quand il vit sa mère extirper de sa poche le paquet de cartes qu'elle n'y avait pas trouvé l'instant d'avant.

« Tu l'a remis dans sa poche, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais je suis certain que c'est ce que tu as fait ! Et je finirais par te le faire avouer. »

« Essaye voir qu'on rigole, détective d'opérette ! »

Les deux garçons en seraient probablement venus aux mains si la mère de l'un d'eux ne s'était pas interposée pour remettre au voleur ce qu'il lui avait dérobé il y a quelques instants.

« Eh bien, petit malandrin, on n'as même pas le courage de garder ce qu'on m'as volé ? »

« Mais je ne vous ait rien volé, madame. »

Le sourire angélique de Kaito lui valut un regard noir de la part du détective et un regard attendrie de celle de sa mère.

« Garde le quand même, après tout, je voulais te le donner depuis le début. »

Le petit voleur examina le jeu de carte qu'il tenait en main, plus particulièrement le joker qui surmontait le paquet… Un magicien revêtu de la même façon que son père mais dont l'un des deux yeux illuminé par une lueur d'amusement était dissimulé derrière un monocle.

Le dessin était si réaliste que Kaito crût l'espace d'un instant que son professeur s'était dissimulé dans la carte à jouer durant toute la cérémonie en attendant le moment où son fils le retrouverait enfin.

Il leva les yeux vers celle qui lui avait fait cet étrange et luxueux cadeau mais elle s'était déjà tourné vers son fils.

« Est ce que tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me dire l'heure, Saguru ? »

Obtempérant à la requête de sa mère, le détective sortit de sa poche une montre gousset en argent.

« Il est 10 heures, 47 minutes, 35 secondes et 3 centièmes. »

« Bien, nous avons encore le temps de prendre notre avion si nous partons dès maintenant… Navré petite magicien, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec toi, mais le temps me punira si je ne lui obéit pas… c'est une personne très rancunière si on le défie, tu sais… »

Ebouriffant tendrement la chevelure de son interlocuteur, la mystérieuse femme s'éloigna après lui avoir adressé un sourire énigmatique.

Kaito se demanda s'il n'avait pas rencontré un fantôme… Elle ne faisait pas plus de bruit en marchant sur les graviers du cimetière que si elle avait arpenté un chemin recouvert de pétales de roses…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« De quoi est ce que tu parle ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu rendre à ta victime le fruit de ton larcin ? En temps normal, les voleurs ne sont pas aussi courtois… »

« Tu veux être détective, non ? Alors essaye de trouver la réponse tout seul, comme un grand. »

L'irritation qui plissait les traits de son adversaire élargit le sourire du voleur.

« Saguru, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard… Viens. »

Abandonnant à regret son suspect, le détective emboîta le pas de sa mère.

« Au fait, madame, merci pour le jeu de carte. Je m'en servirais pour mes tours de magie. »

L'anglaise se retourna vers le petit magicien avec un sourire attendri.

« Mais j'espère bien, après tout, c'est pour cela que je te l'ai offert. »

« Vous viendrez y assister au moins ? »

« J'essaierais mon petit, si le temps me donne sa permission pour ça… »

« Si vous y venez, je vous prouverais que la magie existe pour de vrai ! »

La lueur déterminée du regard de Kaito se perdit dans celle, mélancolique de la mère du détective.

« Seul ton père était capable de m'y faire croire, tu sais… »

Kaito se frappa la poitrine du poing avec une expression de défi.

« S'il y est arrivé, j'y arriverais aussi ! »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'anglaise avant qu'elles ne s'étirent en un sourire désabusée.

« Nous verrons bien si tu es digne de lui succéder, Kaito… »

Celui qui venait d'être appelé par son nom demeura figé quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

« Qui vous a dit mon nom ? »

« Celui dont tu as pris la place, petit magicien. »

Le sourire énigmatique de la mère du détective hanterait longtemps le voleur.

« Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Alice. »

Kaito regarda d'un air intrigué celle qui s'éloignait en tenant son fils par sa main, avant de tomber à genoux en se bouchant les oreilles quand toutes les cloches de la cathédrale se mirent à sonner en même temps.

Poussant un gémissement de douleur face à cette cacophonie, il tendit le bras vers l'objet qui en était responsable avant de tourner le minuscule levier qui pouvait mettre fin à la sonnerie.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du voleur tandis qu'il frottait ses yeux ensommeillés. S'il n'avait jamais oublié le moindre détail de l'enterrement de son père, ceux de l'étrange rencontre qui l'avait suivi avait finit par disparaitre au tréfonds de sa mémoire… Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire ressurgir du jour au lendemain ces souvenirs oubliés?

La réponse était évidente, il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa seconde rencontre avec la mère d'Hakuba, qui avait eue lieu il y a moins de deux semaines.

Son séjour dans le pays natal de son ennemie avait été court mais il s'était achevé par un double triomphe… Il avait redonné à la plus grande admiratrice de son père le désir de croire en l'existence de la magie, et il avait dérobé à l'insupportable détective ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, remplissant ainsi les deux promesses qu'il avait fait à une mère et à son fils…

Bien évidemment, le Kid s'était empressé de remettre le fruit de son larcin à son propriétaire légitime, et la gène de celui-ci tandis qu'il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer sa gratitude avait plus de prix à ses yeux que la montre en or que lui avait offert sa mère.

Le souvenir de l'air penaud qu'avait eu Hakuba ce jour là manqua de faire éclater de rire le Kid.

Baissant les yeux vers la montre gousset qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il songea aux paroles énigmatiques de celle qui la lui avait remis.

_« J'espère qu'avec cette montre, le grand lapin blanc ne sera plus jamais en retard… Cela me briserais le cœur s'il l'était une seconde fois… »_

Pourquoi y avait-il eue une telle lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux malgré son sourire moqueur quand elle lui avait murmuré ces paroles ?

Kaito aurait bien voulu poser à sa plus grande admiratrice la fameuse question avec laquelle son fils achevait chacune de ses enquêtes… D'ailleurs, avait-il enfin trouvé le courage de la poser à sa mère ?

Tout en sortant de son lit, le voleur se jura de le lui demander quand il le reverrait. Il ne s'écoulerait guère de temps avant que cela n'arrive du reste puisqu'il devait se retrouver peu de temps avant ce spectacle qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

Non pas un spectacle de magie mais une pièce de théâtre… Et celui qu'il brûlait de voir sur scène n'était pas son père mais le seul détective, avec Hakuba, capable de représenter une menace réelle pour le Kid…

----:----

_Note de l'auteur : Pour l'enterrement de Toichi Kuroba, je me suis fortement inspiré de celui de Max Candle dans le roman de Carol O'Connel, Meurtres à Gramercy Park. Roman dont je recommande vivement la lecture, comme tout ceux de cet auteur… Bon, chronologiquement, je ne pense pas que Kuroba aurait pu avoir sept ans au moment de l'enterrement de Max Candle mais l'idée d'un crossover entre l'univers de Dc et celui de Kathy Mallory était trop tentante… Qu'importe qu'on viole la cohérence temporelle si c'est pour lui faire de beaux enfants, na ! Xp_

_Soit dit en passant, lorsque j'ai lu le passage du roman qui a inspiré le chapitre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Toichi, c'est à croire que c'est à lui que mon écrivain préféré pensait en l'écrivant… Il y a peu de chance que ce soit possible mais… Bah lisez le roman, vous comprendrez mon étonnement… ;)_

_Oh, et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la mère d'Hakuba, qui aura un rôle essentiel dans l'histoire, (re)lisez ma fics Magic Kaito, Une chose précieuse._


	33. 33:Les larmes de l’ange

Chapitre 33

Les larmes de l'ange

Le regard de l'actrice demeurait vide de toute émotion tandis qu'elle demeurait devant la grille qui s'interposait entre elle et les tombes qu'elle était venue fleurir. Mais un observateur attentif aurait pu percevoir le trouble de l'américaine au léger tremblement qui parcourait la main posée sur la poignée qu'il lui suffisait d'abaisser pour faire disparaitre le principal obstacle qui se dressait entre elle et ceux à qui elle était venu rendre visite.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elles ne se plissent en un sourire ironique tandis qu'elle se décida enfin à pénétrer dans le cimetière.

S'agenouillant auprès de la première tombe pour laquelle elle avait franchi l'océan pacifique, il y a seulement quelques heures, elle fixa avec un air mélancolique le deux noms inscrits sur la stèle qui lui faisait face.

Edith et Louis Apple… Les grands parents de Chris Vinyard…et ceux qui avait donné le jour à son assassin.

« Tu dois te réjouir, hein maman ? J'ai fini par contempler le sourire d'un ange… Exactement comme tu me l'avais prédit… »

Les yeux de Sharon se plissèrent en une expression désabusé tandis que la lueur attendrie qui y avait brillé l'instant d'avant venait de s'éclipser.

« Enfin… Je suppose que tu dois moins te réjouir du fait que mon ange est arrivé trop tard pour sauver ta fille et ta petite fille… Beaucoup trop tard… Si le paradis existe réellement et que tu es auprès du Dieu que tu as tant prié, en vain… Dis lui de ma part qu'il est bien cruel de me l'avoir envoyé seulement maintenant… »

Détournant les yeux de la tombe de ses parents, l'actrice se releva pour se diriger vers celle qui la jouxtait.

Caressant la plaque de marbre sous laquelle reposait son époux, elle regarda d'un air désabusé le portrait du défunt qui en ornait la stèle.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, Charles… Enfin, si tu doit te plaindre de la baisse de mes visites, fais-le à ta fille… Si elle ne m'avait pas fait cette plaisanterie morbide lors de nos retrouvailles, j'aurais continué de fleurir ta tombe chaque semaine…comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis le jour où je vous aie trahi tout les deux… »

Extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, l'actrice se l'alluma après avoir déposé sur la tombe le bouquet de roses blanches qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

« Eh oui, j'ai repris cette mauvaise habitude alors que tu avait du déployer tant d'effort pour me faire arrêter… Tu étais bien la seule personne capable de m'empêcher de détruire ma propre vie jour après jour comme j'ai commencé à le faire depuis la mort de ma mère… »

Le sourire attendrie de la veuve s'étira en un pli moqueur tandis qu'elle recracha un nuage de fumée au visage du mort.

« C'est sans doute pour ça que je te haïssais au moins autant que je t'aimais… Atsushi passait son temps à me comparer à Irène Adler, alors je suppose que tu dois être mon Norton…Et vois-tu, tout comme celui avec lequel je te trompais régulièrement, l'idée de voir cette beauté sulfureuse se faner en succombant à la tentation de fonder un foyer m'écœurait au plus haut point… »

Aspirant de nouveau le poison qui se consumait au bout de la tige de papier qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts, Sharon pouffa de rire en recrachant une nouvelle fois la fumée qui la rongeait petit à petit sans pour autant la tuer.

« Tu savait que lorsque je me suis remise à fumer juste après ta mort, les médias ont attribués ça à mon chagrin ? S'ils savaient, ces imbéciles…»

Lorsque la cigarette fût presque entièrement carbonisée, l'actrice en écrasa le mégot sur le portrait de son défunt mari d'un geste rageur avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire moqueur. Un sourire où il aurait déchiffré plus de regret que de mépris s'il avait été encore de ce monde, contrairement à celui qui s'afficha sur son visage narquois tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers la troisième tombe…

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient interrogé sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Sharon Vinyard a refusé d'être enterré aux côtés de son mari, bien peu connaissait la triste vérité et Vermouth faisait partie de ses rares élus.

Tendant la main vers l'ange de pierre qui veillait sur sa propre tombe, Sharon frissonna au contact glacial du givre qui avait recouvert la statue. Etait-ce un signe que lui envoyait sa fille pour lui faire comprendre tout le mépris et toute la haine qu'elle continuait de ressentir vis-à-vis de celle qui avait assassiné son père plusieurs années avant d'en faire de même avec l'enfant qu'il lui avait donné ?

Lors de l'enterrement de l'actrice, ses proches avaient immédiatement reconnu le visage de Chris Vinyard sur les traits de l'ange qui ornait la pierre tombale de sa mère…

La plupart avaient interprété cela comme une expression de l'amour de la défunte pour son héritière, quelques uns, bien plus proche de la vérité, avait supposé que c'était une manière pour l'actrice de faire comprendre à sa fille qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir publiquement renié et avait fini par lui pardonner leur dix années de séparation… Mais seul quelques collègues de la criminelle connaissaient la signification réelle du monument… Il s'agissait du seul indice qui aurait permis de connaître la véritable identité de la morte qui reposait sous sa protection.

« Alors Christine ? Tu vois que je ne t'avais pas menti ce jour là, je t'ai bien cédé ma place, aussi sous bien sous le feu des projecteurs que dans les coulisses de l'organisation… Comme promis, tu es assise à la droite de celui qui l'a fondé, d'où tu pourras juger les vivants et les morts jusqu'à ce que ce monde décrépit tombe en poussière… »

S'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, la mère de la morte en souffla la fumée au visage de l'ange qui veillait sur son sommeil éternel.

« C'est étrange, tu avais tant attendu le moment où tu pourrais tourner en dérision la déchéance de ta mère en piétinant sa tombe… Et quand ce moment tant désiré survient enfin, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il t'apporte autant de joie que tu l'espérais… Sans doute parce que tu ne pensais pas que ton rêve se concrétiserait de cette façon, mon ange…»

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de l'américaine en même temps qu'un second nuage de fumée qui tourbillonna autour des ailes déployées de la statue à son effigie.

« Enfin… Peut-être que tu as finalement réussi à te venger de ta pauvre mère sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte… Après tout, à force d'avoir endossé ton rôle pendant tous ces mois, j'en viens parfois à me demander s'il s'agit vraiment d'un rôle… Est ce que c'est moi qui t'aie froidement assassiné pour prendre ta place ou bien est ce que tu as assassiné ta propre mère avant de t'imaginer que c'est l'inverse qui s'était produit ? Est-ce que tous les souvenirs de la vie de Sharon Vinyard qui emplissent mon âme de pécheresse sont ceux que j'ai accumulé du temps où je portais encore mon véritable nom ? Ou bien est ce qu'ils sont le produit de l'imagination d'une petite fille qui s'est finalement avéré incapable d'assumer son crime ? C'est à se demander laquelle de nous deux a vraiment tué l'autre… »

Lorsque l'actrice leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'ange qui lui faisait face, et plus particulièrement sur son visage souriant, la lueur d'amusement qui les illuminait fût englouti par une tristesse infinie.

« C'est la seconde fois que je vois un ange me sourire… Mais le seul véritable ange dont je voulais voir le sourire continue de me mépriser, n'est ce pas ? Cette petite fille qui repose enfin en paix après plus de dix années de cauchemar qu'elle a subi à cause de sa mère… »

Baissant les yeux vers la plaque de marbre qui s'étendait à se pieds, la criminelle adressa un sourire mélancolique à celle qui était étendu en dessous.

« Tu sais, j'ai rencontré un autre ange, il y a quelques semaines, et il te ressemble beaucoup… On croirait presque que je t'ai donné une sœur sans le savoir… Mais ce n'était pas l'ange de miséricorde dont je n'attend même plus la venu, même si je continue de l'espérer… Non, ce n'était pas un messager venu m'apprendre que ma fille m'avait enfin pardonné… C'était plutôt un ange vengeur venu faire expier ses crime à la pécheresse qui t'as arraché ton père… Si c'est une farce de la providence, on peut dire que Dieu est aussi sarcastique que moi puisque j'ai précisément assassiné ses parents, comme je l'ai fait avec les tiens… »

Écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette, l'actrice contempla la tombe, se remémorant en silence les douloureux souvenirs qu'elle y avait enfouis.

Le bruit des graviers déplacés par un pas maladroit poussa Sharon à se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Poussant un soupir blasé quand elle reconnut la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle en lui souriant chaleureusement, la mécréante se demanda si Dieu se déciderait enfin à la laisser en paix un jour.

Celui que le pire ennemi de la criminelle lui avait envoyé pour troubler son deuil était sans doute la personnification la plus parfaite qui puisse exister de la simplicité et de la maladresse. Le petit prêtre chétif n'avait d'autre bagage que son parapluie et son chapeau. Mais on aurait pourtant pu croire en regardant sa démarche qu'il transportait entre ses bras une malle dont le poids du contenu, associé à la taille démesurée, ne lui permettait de conserver son équilibre qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain, qu'il devait renouveler à chacun de ses pas. Le chapeau noir à larges bords, dont on pouvait voir qu'il avait été mainte fois rapiécé, renforçait l'aspect comique du visage lunaire qu'il surmontait.

S'apprêtant à saluer l'actrice, l'étrange personnage s'interrompît dans un glapissement quand son pied trébucha sur l'une des pierres qui ornait le sol du cimetière.

« Mon pauvre monsieur Chesterton, vous n'avez décidément pas changé… »

L'ecclésiastique remercia d'un sourire timide celle qui s'était précipité vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer à ses pieds, avant de faire tourner son parapluie entre ses mains avec une expression attristé.

« Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi ton cas, Sharon… Même si ce n'est pas forcement évident pour ceux qui sont incapable de voir au-delà des apparences… »

Dardant un regard méfiant vers le prêtre, l'actrice s'alluma une énième cigarette.

« Depuis combien de temps… »

« Depuis l'enterrement de ta fille… Tu as beau être la meilleure actrice que cette terre ait jamais portée, tu ne connaissais pas suffisamment bien ton rôle pour faire illusion longtemps avec moi… Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Christine m'a toujours appelé mon père… Enfin, vu la manière dont elle le faisait, je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement mon statut d'ecclésiastique qui la poussait à s'adresser à moi de cette façon… »

Le regard ému du petit homme oscilla entre la tombe de Sharon Vinyard et celle de son époux tandis qu'il toussotait en agitant son parapluie pour dissiper le nuage de fumée que lui soufflait l'américaine à la figure.

« Je vois, alors votre employeur ne s'est pas contenté de me voler ma mère, il m'a aussi arraché ma fille… Quel dommage qu'il ait eu recours au plus pitoyable de ses représentants sur cette vallée de larme pour ça… Un pauvre avorton qui a été incapable de la sauver de la pécheresse qui lui a donné la vie, pour mieux la lui reprendre… »

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, l'actrice la recracha sur le prêtre avec un regard méprisant.

« Enfin, je suppose qu'une meurtrière est mal placé pour vous donner des leçons… Surtout quand elle s'apprête à vous envoyer adresser à celui qui vous a envoyé la longue liste de ses réclamations… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la criminelle extirpa un révolver de l'imperméable gris dont elle était revêtue.

« Si cela ne vous convient pas, adressez vous à Dieu, après tout, c'est lui qui vous a mis sur ma route… »

Loin de paraître ressentir la moindre terreur, le petit homme se mit à lui adresser un sourire naïf.

« Tel que je te connais, cela doit faire une éternité que tu ne t'es pas confessé… Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas le faire avant de m'envoyer auprès de Christine? »

Ayant porté une nouvelle fois sa cigarette à ses lèvres au moment où sa future victime avait prononcé ses paroles, Sharon manqua de peu de s'étouffer en éclatant d'un rire sarcastique.

« Navré, « _mon père_ », mais je crois que je vous mettrais un peu trop à contribution, j'ai un peu plus de quelques peccadilles sur la conscience, mais cela, vous deviez déjà vous en douter, non ? »

Sans s'offusquer du ton méprisant avec lequel elle avait désigné son statut d'ecclésiastique, l'interlocuteur de la criminelle se contenta d'avoir un sourire compatissant.

« Tu l'ignore sans doute, mais j'ai confessé régulièrement Atsushi, Helen et Alice… Et je continue de le faire pour deux d'entre eux, alors je pense que je peux être capable d'écouter jusqu'au bout tes confidences… »

La surprise fit relâcher sa cigarette à la meurtrière avant qu'elle ne se reprenne pour dévisager le prêtre d'un regard sceptique.

« Rassurez-moi, Gin n'as jamais fréquenté votre confessionnal au moins ? »

« A mon grand regret, non… Et cela risque de perdurer encore longtemps vu que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le jour où j'ai célébré le mariage d'Helen… »

Aucune lueur d'étonnement dans le regard naïf du petit homme rondouillard, et ses paroles montraient amplement qu'il connaissait le nom de code de son collègue puisque ce dernier avait effectivement assisté au mariage du chef de l'organisation.

« Eh bien dites-moi, cela ne doit pas être facile tout les jours pour vous de servir d'aumônier à l'organisation… »

« Je ne le nie pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'un de mes collègues puissent assumer cette lourde tâche à ma place, alors je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur… »

Elle connaissait suffisamment le pitoyable avorton qui lui faisait face pour savoir qu'il était incapable de mentir à qui que ce soit, même s'il était beaucoup plus intelligent que son air d'idiot du village ne le laissait entendre à ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois.

L'actrice soupira en baissant son arme tant la révélation du prêtre l'avait époustouflé.

Qu'Alice ait été assez stupide pour révéler l'existence de l'organisation à celui qui avait célébré son mariage comme celui de sa meilleure amie, c'était encore de l'ordre du possible… Mais que le chef de l'organisation ait pu avoir la faiblesse de lui confier ses secrets et de le laisser en vie après, cela dépassait l'entendement…

« Alors comme ça, vous avez eu l'occasion de vous retrouver face à Atsushi dans l'obscurité de votre confessionnal… Et vous êtes encore en vie? Décidément, il se pourrait bien que Dieu existe réellement… Je paierais cher pour avoir pu assister, au moins une seule fois, à un spectacle aussi surréaliste… D'ailleurs à quand remonte la dernière ? »

« A la mort d'Akemi… »

L'étonnement fit hausser légèrement les sourcils de l'actrice. Le scientifique fou se sentir coupable de la mort de sa fille aînée ? Lorsque Gin lui avait demandé la permission de l'exécuter, il lui avait pratiquement donné sa bénédiction avec la même expression qu'aurait eue un père offrant à son garnement la sucrerie qu'il lui réclamait…

« Décidément, les voies du Seigneur s'obstinent à me demeurer impénétrable… Que ce soit celles de celui qui règne sur l'organisation ou celles de celui qui l'a laissé se développer sous son regard éternellement indifférent… Enfin, je suppose qu'effectivement, il y a des chances que vous surviviez à ma confession, dans tout les sens du terme, si vous l'avez fait avec celle de mon cher employeur. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte ma proposition ? »

La criminelle scruta la mine réjouie du prêtre avec un regard amusée.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire avant le départ de mon avion… Mais ne vous mèprenez pas en imaginant que vous allez ramener une brebis égarée auprès de son berger… Dieu n'a jamais existé, et il n'y a rien de plus futile à mes yeux que de quémander le pardon d'un être imaginaire… »

« Le problème, Sharon, c'est que j'ai l'impression que pour toi, Dieu est réfuté mais pas le diable, pour reprendre une expression populaire… »

« Vous avez tout compris, mon père, je sais pertinemment que les seuls anges qui existent en ce bas monde sont les anges déchus…Enfin, c'est ce que je croyait encore il y a un an…Juste avant que je ne rencontre un ange qui n'avait pas encore renié l'espérance au sein de cet enfer… Un ange qui m'a souri et qui m'a sauvé la vie… J'imagine que cela doit vous paraître étrange d'entendre une athée qui ne gagnera jamais son paradis murmurer ces paroles… »

« Atsushi a beau être un indécrottable mécréant, nul ne crois plus que lui à l'existence des anges, plus particulièrement des anges déchu… Et c'est la même chose pour Alice… En fait, la seule véritable athée cohérente qui fréquentait mon église était sans doute Helen… »

« Si elle était réellement cohérente avec elle-même, pourquoi venait-elle se confesser auprès de vous ? »

« Et toi, Sharon, pourquoi est ce que tu t'apprête à le faire si tu es vraiment persuadé que Dieu n'existe pas et que même si c'était le cas, tu préfèrerais te damner que de lui laisser t'accorder son pardon? »

Une lueur mélancolique brilla dans le regard narquois de l'actrice.

« _Secret makes a woman a lonely woman_… Et comme l'oreille compatissante d'un benêt comme vous formera une meilleure bouche d'égout pour me débarrasser de mes sales petits secrets que celle d'Atsushi, ou pire de Gin ou d'Alice… »

Le prêtre désigna de son parapluie un banc de pierre situé à côté de l'entrée du cimetière.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous installions confortablement dans la mesure où notre entretien risque de s'écouler longtemps… »

« Oh mais rassurez vous, mon père, je tâcherais de m'en tenir à l'essentiel pour ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps…et surtout ne pas gâcher le mien… »

Après avoir écrasé sa cigarette d'un pied dédaigneux, la criminelle se dirigea vers le banc, le petit homme maladroit sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils y furent installé, celle qui avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme mais le regard désabusée d'une vieillarde contempla d'un air mélancolique les trois tombes qui s'étendait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle.

« Je suppose que le mieux est de commencer par le commencement, à savoir le meurtre de mes propres parents… D'autant que c'est ce pêché qui a donné naissance à tout les autres… Oui, avec le recul, je pense qu'on peut voir les choses ainsi. Avec le temps, cette semence a fini par germer et par étouffer dans cette âme noire toutes celle que sa mère y avait plantée… Que ce soit la foi, l'espérance ou l'amour… »

----:----

La mourante couchée sur le lit d'hôpital pouvait contempler sa lente agonie se refléter dans le regard désespéré de la jeune femme qui lui tenait doucement la main… Cette jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à croire aussi bien en Dieu qu'a la déchéance de celle qui lui avait donné le jour…

Comment la beauté dont elle avait héritée avait pu déserter ce cadavre qui continuait d'emprisonner l'âme de sa mère ? Cette âme sereine et débordante de bonté qui continuait de briller dans les yeux de cette femme au teint aussi pâle que celui d'un linceul… Cette femme dont les traits si délicats s'étaient estompés pour laisser la place à un visage pitoyable qui aurait mieux convenue à une déportée au sein d'une de ses camps de la mort qui avait englouti la totalité de sa famille…

Comment avait-elle pu conserver sa foi après avoir vu ses parents et ses frères et sœurs disparaître dans les flammes de cet enfer qui avait surgi dans son Europe natale, peu de temps après qu'elle se soit réfugiée aux États-Unis avec son époux et sa fille unique?

Comment pouvait-elle la conserver après avoir perdu son mari quelques mois seulement après avoir contracté le cancer ?

_« Ma mère était la plus fervente des croyantes et la plus douce des femmes… Le peu de temps qu'elle ne passait pas à s'occuper de sa famille ou à aider les personnes dans le besoin, elle le passait à l'église à prier pour les âmes des proches que la guerre lui avait arrachés… Et qu'est ce que Dieu lui a donné en échange de cette vie irréprochable ? Une agonie encore plus lente et douloureuse que celle à laquelle elle aurait eu droit si son époux n'avait pas réussi à la tirer juste à temps du train qui l'emmenait rejoindre sa famille… Elle avait renié la foi que lui avait transmise ses propre parents pour épouser en même temps que lui celle du petit goye qui lui sauverait la vie un jour, sa propre famille l'a déshérité pour ça quelques années avant d'être décimé… Alors pourquoi n'as-t-elle pas renié à son tour ce Dieu qui ne l'a pas plus protégé que celui auquel croyaient ses parents ne les a protégés ? Hein, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi elle a tout donné à Dieu sans qu'il lui redonne quoi que ce soit en retour, en dehors de cette fille maudite qui finirait par assassiner son époux ? »_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrît pour laisser le passage à un scientifique dont la couleur blanche de la blouse contrastait avec celle, noir de jais, de ses longs cheveux… Même si la même lueur de bonté que celle qui habitait les yeux de la mourante semblait se refléter dans les siens, la jeune femme qui était à son chevet connaissait mieux que personne l'âme qui se dissimulait derrière cette gentillesse apparente… Une âme aussi noire que l'était les cheveux qui encadraient ses traits d'origine asiatique, aussi noire que les vêtements dont seraient revêtu un jour les membres de l'organisation qu'il avait fondé…

_« J'ai passé des semaines entière à l'église à supplier Dieu de sauver ma mère, il est resté sourd à mes appels à l'aide désespérés… Lorsque j'ai enfin compris que le ciel refuserait toujours d'écouter mes prières, je n'ai pas hésité à les adresser à l'enfer… Et celui qui y régnait y a répondu… Le diable en personne est venu répondre à mon appel sous la forme de ce scientifique fou qui avait eu la bonté d'écouter une femme désespérée lui confier ses malheurs sur le parvis de l'église où il l'avait rencontré… Il m'assurait qu'il pourrait sauver ma mère, et il ne demandait pas grand-chose en échange… Non, vraiment pas grand-chose… Juste mon âme et un papier à signer avec mon sang pour officialiser le pacte… Mais ce n'est pas dans mon propre sang qu'il a exigé que je trempe ma plume mais celui de mon père… Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginez quelqu'un demander ça à une jeune femme, en employant le même ton qu'un adolescent utiliserait pour exiger une mèche de ses cheveux à celle dont il était tombé amoureux comme seul rétribution pour le service inestimable qu'il lui avait rendu ? Au début, je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie morbide mais j'ai du très vite me rendre compte qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux…_

_Mais quoi de plus normal ? L'organisation ne fera jamais bénéficier de sa puissance qu'à ceux qui sont prêt à se donner corps et âmes à celui qui la dirige d'une main de fer…_

_Pour que ma mère ait la chance immense de servir de cobaye à ses petites expériences, il devait s'assurer que sa fille ne le trahirait pas si jamais elles venaient à mal tourner…_

_C'est ironique, non ? Ma mère a évité de peu de finir ses jours à Auschwitz, pour être jeté par sa propre fille dans les griffes de quelqu'un qui ne valait pas mieux que les monstres qui avaient torturé sa famille… Une fille qui, avant de la trahir de la pire des façons, a d'abord assassiné son tendre époux…_

_Et j'aimais tellement ma mère que je n'ai pas hésité à verser le sang de mon propre père pour tenter de la sauver… Ce petit magicien de foire qui m'avait presque tout appris avant qu'un de ses collègues n'achève ma formation…_

_Toichi Kuroba m'a appris à pouvoir prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel personne, mon père m'a appris à dissimuler mes émotions derrière le visage impénétrable derrière lequel le magicien dissimule les secrets de ses tours au spectateur… Il m'avait aussi appris à lire à lire les pensées les plus intimes des gens à travers la multitude d'indices qu'ils en donnaient dans les plus infimes de leur faits et geste… C'était un fin psychologue et il avait des talents de manipulateur hors pair, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui de persuader son public qu'il pouvait réellement pénétrer dans leurs âmes pour y dérober les petits secrets qu'il y cachaient… Ceci dit, c'était un parfait gentleman et il ne s'est jamais servi de ses dons pour soutirer à ses clients autre chose que de l'émerveillement, contrairement à bien des charlatans… Mais d'abord et avant tout, il m'a appris à imiter ses émotions qu'il manipulait avec autant de facilité…_

_Kuroba avait un tel talent d'acteur qu'il parvenait à simuler la panique et la terreur à la perfection, si bien que même ceux qui avait assisté a chacun de ses spectacles étaient persuadés que le tour qu'il exécutait était réellement en train de mal tourner et que le magicien allait payer sa maladresse de sa vie… Mon père était aussi bon acteur que son collègue, et sa fille lui a montré de la pire des façons qu'elle avait merveilleusement retenue ses leçons… Il s'est avéré incapable de déchiffrer sa propre mort dans le regard de sa meilleure disciple au moment où elle s'est précipitée dans ses bras pour lui porter le coup fatal…_

_Ce magicien qui s'était déguisé en officier allemand pour tirer son épouse hors des trains de la mort, ce pauvre homme qui a passé les derniers jours de sa vie à se lamenter pour son incapacité à sauver une seconde fois l'être le plus cher à son cœur, quel désespoir il a du ressentir en voyant son propre enfant lui planter un poignard dans le dos, au sens propre comme au figuré…_

_Le saviez vous, mon père ? Avant de briller sous les feux des projecteurs, je l'ai fait sur les planches du théâtre… Et saviez vous quel rôle j'était en train d'y jouer lors des derniers jour de mon vrai père sur cette terre ? Lady Macbeth… S'il existe, Dieu n'est pas dénué d'un certain humour, bien qu'il soit trop sarcastique à mon goût…_

_Ironie du destin, un producteur a été émerveillé en voyant la facilité avec laquelle j'étais rentré dans un rôle aussi difficile et la sincérité qu'on pouvait entendre dans mes paroles, tandis que j'annonçais à mon public ma détermination à salir mes mains du sang de mon souverain pour assumer mes ambitions… Il a même eu les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il me voyait rongé par la culpabilité d'un crime qui n'était pas aussi fictif que se l'imaginaient mes spectateurs…_

_Le contrat qui m'a permis de franchir les portes d'Hollywood, je l'ai également signé avec le sang de mon père, mais celui là, contrairement à l'autre, a rempli toutes mes espérances… »_

Se rapprochant du lit où reposait sa patiente, le médecin lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec un sourire compatissant.

« Alors, Edith, vous êtes sûre de votre décision ? Je n'ai pas exagéré quand j'ai dit que cette toxine que je m'apprête à vous injecter a neuf chances sur dix d'accélérer votre agonie au lieu d'y mettre fin… Et je me dois de vous prévenir que tout porte à croire que les souffrances que vous avez subies ne seront rien par rapport à celle qu'elle vous infligera si l'expérience venait à échouer… Il est encore temps de reculer, vous savez… »

La cancéreuse se mit à sourire en resserrant la main de sa fille.

« Ma fille vous fait confiance, et je crois en elle autant, sinon plus, que je ne crois en Dieu… Même s'il a bonté de me rappeler auprès de lui pour que je retrouve mon époux et mes parents, qui m'auront sûrement pardonné ma trahison, je sais que ma mort vous aidera à avancer dans vos recherches… Je suis sûre qu'un jour, vous parviendrez à réaliser votre rêve… Dieu ne peut qu'aider quelqu'un comme vous… Une personne qui utilise les dons qu'il lui a donné pour soulager les souffrances de ses semblables au lieu de les accroître ne peut que bénéficier de son aide… Si je ne suis pas celle qui vous aidera à le faire, je suis sûre qu'un jour, il vous enverra un ange pour vous permettre d'atteindre un but aussi louable que le vôtre… »

_« J'ai scruté avec la plus grande attention le visage d'Atsushi tandis qu'il écoutait les paroles de son cobaye… Pas un de ses traits n'a reflété l'amusement et le mépris que devait susciter chez lui la naïveté de sa future victime… Le monde du cinéma a perdu autant que le monde du crime a gagné lorsqu'il a fondé l'organisation… Moi au moins, j'ai été assez généreuse pour faire bénéficier de mes talents à chacun des deux mondes entre lesquels j'étais écartelé… »_

Relâchant la main de sa fille, la mourante leva faiblement le bras vers son visage pour essuyer le larmes qui avait commencé à y coule malgré tout ses efforts pour dissimuler aussi bien ses appréhensions que sa culpabilité.

« Rassure-toi, Sharon… Même si ce jour s'avère être le dernier que nous passerons ensemble, je suis sûre que Dieu aura la bonté de t'envoyer un ange pour combler le vide que mon absence laissera dans ton cœur… Un ange qui te sourira comme tu m'as souri ce jour là, celui où tu m'as surprise en train de pleurer parce que j'avais appris la mort de mes parents et de mes frères et sœurs… »

Ouvrant la petite boite métallique qu'il avait sorti de la poche de sa blouse, le scientifique en extirpa une seringue qu'il se mit à remplir du contenu d'une fiole provenant de la même boite.

« Sharon, il vaudrait mieux que tu sorte de la pièce… Si jamais l'expérience tourne mal… Je ne pense pas que ce soit cette image que tu voudras retenir de ta mère si elle vient à mourir… »

_« Est-ce que la sollicitude que je lisais dans les yeux d'Atsushi était réelle ? Je me le demande encore… Voulait-il vraiment m'éviter de trop souffrir de la mort de ma mère ? Je croirais plus volontiers qu'en Dieu qu'en une hypothèse aussi fantasque pour expliquer son comportement à ce moment là… Se sentait-il coupable du tour qu'il était en train de me jouer et voulait-il soulager sa conscience en évitant de pousser trop loin sa plaisanterie cruelle ? Il n'a exprimé aucun remords quand il a ordonné froidement la mort de son épouse et celle de sa fille aînée… Est ce qu'il pensait que si j'assistais à l'agonie que ma mère subirait par sa faute, je le tuerais pour la lui faire payer ? C'est l'explication la plus vraisemblable… Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que le premier ange déchu qu'il avait corrompu se ferait un malin plaisir de se retourner contre son créateur s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'un minimum de prudence… Et il avait su dès l'instant où il m'avait rencontré que mon potentiel en tant qu'actrice était insignifiant par rapport à celui que j'avais de devenir l'une des plus redoutables criminelles qu'il aurait jamais sous ses ordres… »_

Hésitant à abandonner la seule famille qui lui restait à celui qui l'avait poussé à assassiner son propre père, la jeune femme finit cependant par capituler devant le regard débordant de confiance de sa mère tandis qu'elle acquiesçait aux propos du savant.

_« Est-ce que j'étais trop faible pour faire machine arrière à temps ? Est-ce que j'étais trop lâche pour accepter le châtiment que votre Dieu m'infligerait pour le pêché dont je m'étais rendu coupable, en grand partie par sa faute, reconnaissons-le ? Est-ce que j'étais suffisamment naïve pour croire aux promesses d'Atsushi après avoir contemplé sa vraie nature ? Quel que soit la réponse, cela ne changera rien au fait que je lui aie abandonné ma mère sans me retourner une seule fois vers elle tandis que je sortais de cette pièce… Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce regard dont j'avais l'impression qu'il avait vu ce que je dissimulais derrière le masque que mon père m'avait légué avant de mourir de ma main… Ce sourire sincère qu'elle m'adressait alors qu'elle avait peut-être compris ce que j'étais devenu à ce moment là… C'était au dessus de mes forces de rester un instant de plus auprès d'elle… »_

Après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre d'hôpital avec la même expression que si elle avait rabaissé le couvercle du cercueil dans lequel allait reposer sa prochaine victime, la future étoile montante du cinéma américain s'effondra sur la chaise qui était installé en face d'elle.

Un temps interminable s'écoula tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'elle avait franchi. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'anxiété qui la rongeait, celle qui n'avait pas encore totalement perdu la foi qu'elle avait renié joignit doucement les mains en fermant les yeux.

_« Ce fût la dernière prière que j'adressais à ce Dieu si injuste dans ma vie… Et la plus sincère de toute celles que j'ai faites… En fait, je crois bien que cet éternel sourd muet n'a jamais entendu de supplications plus déchirantes que celle que mon âme a hurlé à ce moment là… Vous rendez-vous compte qu'en échange du miracle que je lui réclamais, j'étais prête à lui abandonner ma propre vie ? Alors même que je pensais encore que mon âme était d'ors et déjà vouée aux flammes de l'enfer pour le meurtre dont je l'avais souillé… »_

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin, la lueur d'espoir qui avait illuminé le regard de l'actrice s'éclipsa en un instant devant l'expression légèrement attristé du visage du scientifique.

_« Le miracle que j'espérais tant n'a jamais eu lieu… Et la dernière étincelle de foi qu'il me restait s'est évanouie en même temps que mes dernières illusions…et mes derniers espoirs… »_

La jeune femme mortifiée manqua de défaillir quand elle sentit le responsable de son désespoir la serrer dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

_« Je n'ai vu Atsushi réclamer le pardon d'une de ses victimes que deux fois dans cette vie qui est trop longue à mon goût… Et ce fût la première… Dans mes moments de faiblesse, j'en viens même à croire qu'il était sincère quand il l'a fait… Voulez-vous savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mon père ? Non, je ne me suis pas mise à sangloter dans ses bras… Les dernières larmes que je verserais sincèrement dans ma vie, elles avaient été pour ma mère… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque… Au point où j'en étais, j'haïssais Dieu aussi bien que le diable pour leur incapacité à sauver ma seconde victime… Mais ma haine était plus forte vis-à-vis du Dieu qui avait trahi ma mère que vis-à-vis du diable qui m'avait trahie… Alors, je me suis juré de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans cet enfer où je m'étais précipité… Dante avait bien inscrit au fronton du sien « Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir » ? J'avais bel et bien abandonné les miens quand j'ai refermé derrière moi les portes de celui où régnait Atsushi. »_

Se dégageant de l'étreinte du scientifique, son âme damnée se releva brusquement avant de le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Frissonnant légèrement devant la lueur de haine et de gourmandise qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux qui fixait les siens, celui qui était prisonnier des bras de l'actrice attendit sans trop d'impatience le moment où elle lui enfoncerait dans le cœur le même poignard qui était souillé du sang de son père… Il n'arriva jamais…

Lorsque le fondateur de l'organisation entrouvrit la bouche pour supplier la meurtrière de l'épargner, à moins que ce ne soit pour ordonner à sa subordonnée d'arrêter sa révolte si elle voulait y survivre, son futur bras droit s'y engouffra à son plus grand plaisir.

_« Tel une bonne sœur qui après avoir été congédié de son couvent s'enfonce avec délice dans le péché, j'ai pris un plaisir malsain à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma déchéance… Même si je ne croyais plus en Dieu à ce moment là, la sensation de son regard tandis qu'il était en train d'assister à la naissance de l'ange déchu qu'il avait crée ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissipée… Et loin de me culpabiliser, cela m'a apporté au contraire un surcroît de plaisir lorsque j'ai consommé ma nuit de noce avec l'assassin de ma mère… Oh, je vous rassure, je n'ai quand même pas poussé l'ignominie jusqu'à faire cela dans la chambre où elle venait de mourir, sur le lit dont j'aurais écarté sans ménagement son cadavre… Il y avait quand même suffisamment de chambres dans l'hôpital qui servait de laboratoire à Atsushi pour que je puisse avoir des rapports rien moins que professionnelles avec mon employeur dans un endroit plus convenable… C'est une chance que les murs de cet hôpital soient insonorisés… Ainsi, non seulement je n'ai pas entendu les hurlements d'agonie de ma mère quand la première version du poison responsable de mon rajeunissement l'as fait passer de vie à trépas mais, comble de bonheur, la défunte n'as pas eu son repos troublé par les gémissements de plaisir poussé par sa propre fille dans la pièce jouxtant celle qui lui servait de chambre mortuaire… »_

----:----

Une étincelle de joie malsaine pétilla dans les yeux de l'actrice tandis qu'elle confiait ses souvenirs au prêtre en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Et vous voulez me faire croire que votre Dieu ne désire rien d'autre que mon salut ? C'était avant qu'il lui fallait agir pour me l'arracher, à présent il est beaucoup trop tard… S'il existe réellement, je ne vois pas tellement ce qui le différencie du diable… Certes il ne murmure pas à l'oreille de ses victimes la longue liste des ignominies qu'elles rêvent d'accomplir sans avoir encore le courage de passer à l'acte… Mais il y a des silences bien plus éloquents que des paroles, mon père… Non vraiment, Stendhal avait raison, la seule excuse de Dieu pour les horreurs dont il est responsable, c'est qu'il n'existe pas… »

Était-ce la gêne qui faisait toussoter ce pitoyable avorton ou la fumée qu'elle lui soufflait à la figure ? L'actrice haussa les épaules en portant de nouveau la tige de cyanure à ses lèvres, la réponse ne l'intéressait pas.

« Mais si je ne m'abuse, Sharon, les prédictions de ta mère ont fini par s'accomplir, non ? Tu as fini par rencontrer un ange qui t'a sourit au moment où tu en avait le plus besoin… »

Le regard désabusé de la criminelle oscilla entre la tombe de son défunt époux et celui de sa fille.

« A qui est ce que vous pensez en me disant cela ? Charles ou Christine ? Enfin, tant que j'y suis, autant que je vous raconte la troisième trahison dont je me suis rendu coupable vis-à-vis d'une personne plus cher à mon cœur que ma propre vie… »

----:----

_« Ce n'est pas sur les planches du théâtre ni sous le feu des projecteurs que j'ai rencontré Charles, ce n'était pas non plus au sein d'une ruelle sordide… Bien qu'étant donné sa profession et la mienne quand je délaissais mon rôle d'actrice, c'était pourtant le meilleur endroit où notre rencontre aurait pu avoir lieu… Non, c'était sur la piste de danse de la Brooklyn Dance Academy… Plusieurs années après l'incendie qui avait ravagé la maison de mes parents et où ma mère avait officiellement trouvé la mort…_

_Atsushi avait vraiment bien fait les choses, l'enquête de police était close avant même qu'un inspecteur un peu plus paranoïaque que la moyenne ne soupçonne la vérité sur la mort de ma mère… Elle avait bien péri au cours d'un accident certes, mais pas celui-ci, qui n'avait rien d'un accident du reste…_

_Mais revenons à Charles… A l'époque, j'avais besoin de prendre des cours de danse pour le prochain rôle que je devais jouer au cinéma… Ironie du sort là encore, le film racontait l'histoire d'une meurtrière qui gagne la rédemption et retrouve goût à la vie grâce à la passion pour la danse que lui transmet un professeur qu'elle rencontre par hasard…_

_Bien avant que je ne joue mon rôle le plus délicat, celui de ma propre fille, les rôles que je menais sur scène se confondaient souvent avec ceux que j'ai joué dans ce grand théâtre, plein de bruit et de fureur et qui ne signifiait rien… »_

Tous les étudiants faisaient cercle autour de l'un d'eux et de sa partenaire qu'il faisait virevolter sur la piste de danse. Même les instructeurs étaient figés dans une expression où l'admiration se mêlait à la jalousie.

Malgré sa corpulence et son physique légèrement ingrat, le petit homme qui faisait valser l'actrice entre ses bras était doté d'une grâce et d'une agilité que bien des femmes lui aurait enviées… Etant donné le poids dont il semblait affligé, l'assistance s'attendait à entendre les craquements du plancher sous ses pas à chaque instant, mais le bois ne fit résonner aucun son dissonant qui aurait troublé la musique avec le rythme de laquelle il était parfaitement synchronisés. Certains en venaient même à se demander si les deux personnes qui formaient ce couple atypique ne flottaient pas à quelques millimètres au dessus du sol tandis qu'elles dansaient…

_« Charles venait régulièrement tout les jeudi soir, et même s'il payait ses cours, il était infiniment meilleurs que tout les instructeurs… Je me demande même pourquoi il perdait son temps et son argent à assister à des cours dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin… Mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de me renseigner pour savoir si ma venue dans cette académie de danse avait précédé la mienne ou si c'était l'inverse… Peut-être que c'était uniquement pour me voir qu'il venait… pour avoir le bonheur de passer quelques instants dans mes bras… Oui, ça aurait été tout à fait son genre… Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas pour me courtiser qu'il faisait cela, il était bien trop complexé vis-à-vis de son physique peu attirant et bien trop réaliste pour s'imaginer que sa princesse allait tomber amoureuse d'un crapaud comme lui… Et pourtant, c'est ce qui a fini par se passer… Lorsque j'ai été en état de me passer de ses cours, j'ai quand même continué d'y assister moi aussi… Simplement pour le petit bonheur de passer quelques heures avec mon petit fou dansant… »_

Si le contraste entre le physique du danseur et sa virtuosité était stupéfiant, il l'était beaucoup moins que celui qu'il formait avec sa cavalière. La métaphore employée par Sharon n'était guère éloignée de la réalité, les yeux globuleux du visage de son cavalier lui donnaient réellement l'air du batracien avec lequel elle l'avait comparé. Et étant donné le promontoire qui jaillissait au milieu de sa figure, il n'aurait eu aucun besoin de postiche pour assurer le rôle de Cyrano de Bergerac. Il n'oublierait jamais le rire joyeux de celle dont il était amoureux quand elle avait contemplé le regard de chien battu qu'il lui avait adressé… Elle n'oublierait jamais, elle non plus, le seul de ses rires moqueurs qui était dénué de la moindre trace de mépris.

_« Charles était un danseur né, ce qui lui donnait les compétences rêvés pour être un inspecteur de police des plus redoutable… Il était capable de s'approcher furtivement de sa proie, sans faire le moindre bruit pour trahir sa présence, avant de lui mettre la main dessus, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui échapper… Sa corpulence et son air de lourdaud maladroit dissipait aussitôt la méfiance des criminels qui se retrouvait face à lui, mais le sourire moqueur changeait instantanément de côté au moment où il leur révélait à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses… Et derrière ses yeux naïfs se cachaient l'esprit vif du plus redoutable des psychologues… Aucun suspect ne pouvait lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit bien longtemps au cours de ses interrogatoires… Même moi, il a fini par réussir à me démasquer, même s'il lui a fallu des années pour cela… Mais je suppose que je dois mettre cela autant sur le compte de son sens de l'observation infaillible que sur le fait qu'il fût bien la seule personne qui avait fini par me faire baisser ma garde, même légèrement… Au point de lui laisser entrapercevoir ce que je dissimulais derrière le visage moqueur pour lequel il avait succombé…_

_Je ne maudirais jamais assez la faiblesse et la stupidité qui m'ont poussé à épouser un policier… Vous me direz, Alice a fait bien pire que moi quelques années plus tard, puisqu'elle a décidé de partager sa vie avec le commissaire de la brigade criminelle spéciale de Tokyo… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Charles du reste… Alice est bien ma fille spirituelle, je lui aie légué mes erreurs qu'elle a pris un malin plaisir à répéter, mais en s'en sortant beaucoup mieux que moi, je dois bien l'avouer… Elle a trahie son mari, elle aussi, mais il est encore de ce monde et je soupçonne cette imbécile de l'aimer comme au premier jour… Elle a été trahie par l'enfant auquel elle a donné naissance, elle aussi, mais elle ne l'a pas assassiné de ses propres mains, comme je l'ai fait avec le mien… Ceci dit, cela aurait peut-être mieux valu, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle…_

_Si Atsushi a été sincère avec vous lors de sa confession, j'imagine que vous savez déjà qu'il a commis une bévue encore pire que la mienne, et il a du payer un tribut aussi lourd que moi pour la réparer… Cela me réjouit bien plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer qu'Helen lui ait rendue la monnaie de sa pièce à ma place pour ce qu'il m'a infligé, avec mon consentement… Et ce n'est pas seulement la satisfaction mesquine de la vengeance qui est à l'origine de cette joie malsaine, mon père… C'est aussi de celle de savoir que cela fait réellement de nous deux âmes sœur, et qu'il n'osera jamais me retirer mon statut de favorite…_

_Le rôle d'épouse dévouée et aimante est loin de paraître enthousiasmant au premier abord, celui de mère de famille dévouée à sa fille unique non plus… Et pourtant, cela je vous le confesse bien volontiers, de tout les rôles que j'ai joué sur la scène du grand théâtre de la vie, ce sont ces deux là que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à jouer… Et pour cette raison, ceux pour lequel j'ai ressenti le plus de regret au moment de m'en défaire pour en endosser d'autres, plus adaptés au personnage que j'étais réellement…_

_L'ironie du sort, c'est qu'au moment où j'étais forcé de les endosser, il me pesait parfois tellement que j'arrachais mon masque le plus vite possible lorsque j'étais à l'abri des spectateurs… Charles était un tantinet trop naïf, mais c'était loin d'être un idiot, il s'est aperçu que je le trompais bien avant de prendre conscience que celle qui lui avait donné son cœur était la pire criminelle qu'il croiserait jamais dans sa vie… Je crois que le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas la force de m'en vouloir pour ça… Pas d'accusations proféré d'un ton haineux, pas de supplication murmuré d'une voix geignarde, pas de regard en coin où se refléterait de la jalousie… Non, toujours le même sourire idiot et compréhensif qui ressemble un peu trop au vôtre et à celui de l'époux d'Alice à mon goût… Ce sourire où il m'avouait silencieusement qu'il savait que je piétinais, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, la confiance qu'il me témoignait, mais qui dans le même temps me faisait comprendre qu'il ne cesserait pas moins de m'aimer pour ça…_

_Je détestais ce sourire qui me poussait à me précipiter de nouveau dans le lit d'Atsushi pour mieux le revoir à mon retour quand j'en ressortirais… En dissimulant le dégoût que j'éprouverais à mon propre égard derrière le regard narquois avec lequel je fixerais l'imbécile qui me pardonnait mes infidélités…_

_Oui, le sourire de Charles à ses moments là… Ca aurait pu être celui du premier ange que je rencontrais dans ma vie… Cela aurait pu, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas… Charles ne connaissait qu'une seule partie de mes pêchés, et c'était la plus innocente… Après tout, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mon père, mais l'adultère est bien un péché véniel et non mortelle, non ?_

_Oh et puis peu importe, finalement…_

_Toujours est-il qu'un beau jour, ou plutôt une nuit magnifique, il a fini par découvrir dans sa totalité cette facette de ma vie qu'il connaissait si peu… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, aucune de ses proies ne pouvait percevoir sa présence quand il était derrière elle… Et je ne me suis pas révélé l'exception qui confirmerait la règle malgré tout mes talents…_

_Il m'a surprise au moment où j'envoyais l'une de mes innombrables victimes vers ce Dieu qui avait trahi ma confiance comme celle de ma mère… Comme je n'avais jamais eue autant conscience de l'horreur de mes crimes que dans cette période de ma vie où j'avais le droit à une existence à peu près normale, je me sentais obligée de rendre plus atroces encore ceux que je rajoutais à ma liste lorsque je redevenait le monstre que j'étais devenu à la mort de ma mère… J'espérais qu'en agissant ainsi, j'arriverais enfin à me convaincre que puisque Dieu était mort, et demeurait bel et bien mort, tout étais permis sur cette terre…_

_Quelle tête a dû faire Charles lorsqu'il m'a contemplé au moment où j'arrachais petit à petit la vie d'une de mes victimes avec la même joie malsaine que ressent un chat quand il déchiquette une souris entre ses griffes ? Je préfère ne pas essayer de l'imaginer… Même si j'ai brisé son cœur à ce moment là, cet idiot m'aimait encore trop pour m'arrêter ou me signaler sa présence à cet instant précis… Non, il a patiemment attendu que je rentre chez moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait enfin entraperçu la personnalité que je dissimulais derrière cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux à la folie, et qui s'est avéré n'être qu'un personnage dont j'endossais le rôle et rien de plus… Même si lui comme moi avons été longtemps persuadé du contraire…_

_Ce n'étais plus le même sourire compréhensif qui m'as accueilli au moment où j'ai quitté mon enfer pour regagner temporairement ce qui avait été pour moi le paradis… Oh non, même s'il y avait encore de l'affection dans ce regard, elle était insignifiante par rapport au dégoût qui s'y reflétait…_

_Un dégoût que je me suis amusé à accroître en lui avouant tout mes autres crimes… Mais même le récit du meurtre de mon père n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître totalement cette dernière trace de l'amour qu'il me portait… Ni celui de la mort de ma mère, ni même celui du trépas des innombrable innocents que j'ai exécuté au nom du seul véritable Dieu qui a régné dans le monde où j'ai vécu… J'ai eu beau lui raconter avec le même ton enjoué qu'une gamine utiliserait pour décrire ses frasques à son père pour le faire enrager, je n'ai pas réussi à tuer totalement devant lui la femme qu'il aimait…_

_Malgré tous mes talents d'actrice, je n'ai pas réussi à lui dissimuler que cette femme avait peut-être réellement existé… Qu'il m'arrivait d'oublier que ma vie d'épouse et de mère de famille n'était qu'un rôle… Qu'il m'arrivait même de souhaiter de tout mon cœur que le metteur en scène de ma vie, qu'il s'agisse d'Atsushi ou de votre maudit Dieu, finisse par l'oublier lui aussi…_

_Charles n'était pas seulement en train de tuer à petit feu la criminelle qu'il avait épousé, il faisait de même avec l'actrice qui avait donné naissance à sa fille… Alors, puisque je savais que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment assurer de nouveau le rôle qui prenait trop d'emprise sur ma vie, j'ai décidé, pour la première fois de mon existence, de tuer celle qui était en train d'essayer de prendre ma place, en même temps que celui qui me faisait désirer jouer ce rôle de nouveau… »_

Le décor avait changé, et même si les deux acteurs jouaient leurs rôles sur un plancher de bois, ce n'était pas celui d'une piste de danse, ni celui d'un théâtre… Non, c'était celui d'une maison, loin d'être aussi luxueuse que toutes celles que l'actrice aurait pu s'offrir avec ses cachets mirobolants aussi bien qu'avec le salaire que lui versait régulièrement l'organisation, mais elle était plus précieuse à ses yeux que le plus somptueux des palais.

_« C'est Charles qui avait acheté cette maison… Il ne voulait surtout pas me donner l'impression qu'il m'avait épousé pour ma fortune… Avait-il la moindre idée de sa véritable étendue ? Atsushi ma donné beaucoup plus que trente deniers pour les trahisons dont je me suis rendu coupable… »_

Même si le décor n'était plus le même, le jeu des acteurs n'était guère différent que lors de la scène précédente… C'était toujours un pas de danse qu'il faisait tout les deux, mais cette fois c'était la cavalière qui la menait… Et il s'agissait cette fois d'une danse macabre… Ce n'était plus au rythme d'un orchestre que son partenaire était synchronisé mais à celui des détonations du revolver qu'elle tenait en main…

_« Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le tuer au premier coup de feu ? Etait-je si cruelle que je me l'imagine, mon père ? Ou bien est ce que j'espérait jusqu'au dernier moment que cet idiot se ressaisirait et procèderais enfin à mon arrestation ? Croyez-moi, même si je m'arrangeais pour qu'il souffre au moins autant que moi, à sa façon, je me contentais de l'égratigner… S'il avait eu le courage d'assumer son véritable rôle, celui d 'inspecteur, comme j'ai finalement eu le courage d'assumer le mien, celui de la criminelle, il aurait pu mettre fin à ses souffrances en un clin d'œil… Ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'aveuglait quand je vous aie dit qu'il était un policier redoutable, il était largement de taille à me faire face… Malgré sa vie irréprochable, Dieu n'a pas sauvé ma mère, pas plus qu'il ne l'as fait avec Charles qui le méritait tout autant… Quoique… Peut-être bien qu'il a essayé si on envisage les choses avec le recul… Après tout, il y a eu un ange pour s'interposer entre moi et ma victime cette nuit là… »_

Lorsque le léger grincement de la porte du salon la poussa à se retourner, les yeux de la criminelle furent illuminé par une terreur et un désespoir bien plus intense que celui qui brillait dans les yeux de sa victime… et dans ceux de la fillette de sept ans qui lui faisait face…

_« J'avais bien pris soin de fixer un silencieux à mon révolver, et Charles n'a pas plus poussé de cri quand je lui en vidais le chargeur dessus qu'Helen quand elle a subi le même traitement de la part de son tendre ami d'enfance, quelques années plus tard… Mon danseur fou n'as pas fait craquer une seule planche, n'as pas fait basculer un seul meuble lors de sa dernière prestation… Il ne tenait pas à ce que Christine se réveille et subisse le même sort que lui… Et pourtant, c'est ce qui a fini par arriver, et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment cela a pu être possible… Est-ce vraiment Dieu qui m'a envoyé mon petit ange pour me sauver, cette nuit là ? Mais cet ange là ne m'as pas souri, oh non… Ma fille a bel et bien eu l'expression d'un ange quand elle m'a surprise, mais celle d'un ange qui venait de basculer en enfer et qui découvrait, de ses yeux terrifiés, le spectacle atroce des souffrances des damnés qui y étaient enfermés… J'ai été incapable de finir ma macabre besogne avec son père, ce soir là… Mais mon petit trésor n'a pas réussi à sauver son papa pour autant… Sa maman a appelé un médecin pour le soigner pourtant… Et le plus talentueux de tous… Celui qui s'estimait même de taille à guérir l'humanité des pires maux qui l'affligeait, la vieillesse et la mort… Mon tendre amant s'est montré très professionnel malgré les circonstances, il a calmement retiré les balles que j'avais envoyé dans le corps de son mari, as pris beaucoup de soin à désinfecter ses plaies en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes… Oui, il a exécuté docilement les désir de sa maîtresse…Tout ses désirs hélas… »_

Le décor avait encore changé, non plus un salon mais la chambre à coucher du couple… Et deux acteurs avaient rejoint la scène… La fille de la criminelle qui était blottie en tremblant dans les bras de cette femme qui ressemblait tant à la mère qu'elle avait tant aimé, et qui l'avait aimé en retour… et surtout le médecin dont le sourire affable et compréhensif était parvenu à atténuer suffisamment la terreur de la fille de son patient pour qu'il puisse la soulever dans ses bras avant de la remettre à sa tendre mère.

Le médecin qui était à présent au chevet du blessé tandis qu'il avait extirpé une seringue de sa sacoche.

« Rassure-toi Charles… Sharon ne sera pas veuve ce soir et ta fille ne sera pas orpheline demain matin… Et une fois que je t'aurais injecté ceci, toutes tes souffrances vont s'atténuer… »

_« Il n'y avait pas un seul mensonge dans les paroles d'Atsushi… Charles n'est pas mort ce soir, ni le lendemain… Et une semaine plus tard, il ne ressentait plus les souffrances que son épouse indigne lui avait fait subir, et cela uniquement grâce au traitement de notre charmant médecin de famille… Non, mon époux est mort de maladie au moment où je recevais mon premier oscar… Quelle femme indigne et quelle actrice déplorable j'étais pourtant… Je n'ai même pas pu jouer le rôle de l'épouse désespérée recueillant les dernières paroles de son mari sur son lit de mort… Par contre, j'ai joué celui de la veuve éplorée se recueillant régulièrement sur la tombe de son défunt époux à la perfection… Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu une spectateur bien particulier pour assister à ma prestation… Ou plutôt une spectatrice puisqu'il s'agissait de ma petite orpheline, qui avait pris l'apparence de son père pour mieux tourmenter celle qui n'avait même pas eu le courage d'achever de l'assassiner sous ses yeux… Non, mon ange ne me souriait toujours pas… Le messager que votre infâme Dieu m'avait envoyé ce jour là n'était pas venu apporter son pardon à une pénitente sincère, mais pour tourmenter une pécheresse en la forçant à faire face à la victime de son crime…_

_Les médias ont attribué ma tristesse à la culpabilité… La culpabilité de ne pas avoir assisté à la mort de mon mari parce qu'à ce moment là, je recevais la première des nombreuses récompenses qui jalonnerait ma carrière d'actrice… Décidément, les spectateurs prendront toujours autant de plaisir à se laisser tromper par leur idole… Oh certes, ils n'étaient pas très éloigné de la vérité, c'est bien la culpabilité qui me poussait à fleurir la tombe de Charles chaque dimanche, mais elle était bien plus profonde que tout ce qu'ils imaginaient… »_

----:----

L'actrice adressa un sourire narquois au prêtre attristé en extirpant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

« Oh, ne faites pas cette tête là, mon père… Nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivé au plus intéressant, même si on peut difficilement imaginer quelles atrocités pires que celles que j'avais déjà commises, au moment où mon récit s'arrêtait, j'ai pu ajouter à la longue liste de mes pêchés… Après tout, j'avais assassiné mes parents et mon époux, et je venais définitivement d'arracher à Christine sa tendre innocence… Mieux, la seule famille que je lui laissais, celle auprès de qui elle serait condamnée à passer les prochaines années de sa vie, celle qui se précipiterait dans sa chambre chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillerait en sursaut d'un de ses innombrables cauchemar où elle revivait toutes les étapes de la mort de son père, ce serait la responsable de ses tourments… Celle qui lui essuierait calmement ses larmes avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, celle qui lui murmurerait des paroles rassurantes pour essayer de la convaincre que le cauchemar venait de prendre fin, alors qu'il ne faisait que commencer, ce serait moi… Je prend toujours un plaisir tout particulier à torturer mes victimes, n'est ce pas ? »

Malgré l'expression amusée qui plissait les traits de la criminelle, celui qui écoutait silencieusement le récit de sa vie parvenait à percevoir la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les magnifiques yeux bleus qui avait été l'origine du bonheur, comme du malheur, de son défunt époux.

« Dès que j'en ai eue l'occasion, j'ai envoyé Christine dans des pensionnats en Europe tandis que je restait en Amérique… Certains imbéciles m'ont reproché d'être une mère indigne pour ça… Même Yukiko m'as gentiment sermonné pour ça en me rappelant qu'elle avait quand même attendu que son fils ait seize ans pour mettre un océan entre lui et elle… Ils ne comprenaient rien, Yukiko n'as rien compris, Christine surtout n'a rien compris… C'est justement parce que je prenais mon rôle de mère au sérieux que j'ai tout fait pour que Christine passe le plus de temps possible loin de moi, et de l'organisation… Enfin, même pour cela, je me suit révélé être une actrice déplorable… Plusieurs fois j'ai succombé à la tentation de rendre visite à ma fille, cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses quand elle a vu l'affection que je témoignais à Alice… Elle a pardonné à celle qui l'a remplacé puisqu'elles sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde, mais elle ne m'a jamais pardonné à moi de donner à une autre la tendresse et les encouragements dont je la privais… Si mon mariage fût un échec déplorable, que dois-je dire de l'éducation de ma fille ? »

Portant à ses lèvres la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, l'américaine l'enflamma avant d'en aspirer la fumée dans une bouffée qui se prolongea plusieurs instant avant qu'elle ne se décide à libérer l'air surchargé de poison qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons.

« J'ai pourtant cru que les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer entre nous quand elle m'a demandé de lui transmettre le talent pour le déguisement que j'avais hérité, aussi bien d'Irène Adler que de Toichi Kuroba… Peine perdue… Durant les dernières semaines que nous avons passé ensemble avant nos dix ans de séparation complète, cette adolescente dont je me suis occupé m'a traité non comme une mère mais comme un professeur, et rien de plus… Oh, ce n'était pas une mauvaise élève, loin de là, mais je voulais qu'elle me donne tellement plus que de la fierté… Enfin, lorsque je n'ai eu plus rien à lui apprendre, je n'ai trouvé aucune raison de la revoir à nouveau… Et cette fois, je me suis tenu à ma résolution, pendant dix longues années… »

Recrachant une nouvelle fois la fumée de son bâtonnet cancérigène dans un soupir désabusé, l'actrice scruta la tombe de sa fille d'un air lourd de reproche avant de la porter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Mais bon, j'imagine que ça n'a guère d'intérêt pour vous alors venons-en tout de suite à l'essentiel… Le moment où j'ai arraché la vie que j'avais donnée à la chair de ma chair… Celui où j'ai souillé mes mains une troisième fois avec le même sang que celui qui coulait dans mes veines… »

Portant à son nez la main entre les doigts de laquelle reposait sa cigarette, la meurtrière la renifla avec une expression amusée.

« Tout les parfums d'Arabie ne seront pas suffisant pour ôter cette odeur de sang sur mes mains… »

Malgré le cabotinage éhonté dont elle faisait preuve en déclamant la célèbre citation d'un des monologues de l'héroïne shakespearienne qui avait lancé sa carrière, le léger tremblement qui agitait sa main témoignait amplement du fait que son amusement était feint.

Lorsque le prêtre tenta de prendre la main de la pécheresse dans la sienne, elle l'arracha à sa douce étreinte d'un geste brusque.

« Pas de familiarité, mon père… Nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec le bilan de ma vie ratée… »

----:----

_« J'ai souvent ressenti du dégoût devant l'image que me renvoyait mon miroir tandis que je me donnais l'apparence approprié au prochain rôle que j'allais jouer, mais il ne fût jamais aussi fort que celui que j'éprouva en contemplant le reflet que me renvoya Christine, ce jour là… En la contemplant, j'ai crû me revoir, telle que j'étais à son âge… Oh certes, mon ange m'a adressé un sourire quand elle m'a vu rentrer dans la pièce où elle m'attendait avec Gin, mais ce n'étais pas le sourire que je voulais voir… C'était le même sourire narquois que j'adressais aussi bien à mes victimes qu'à mes collègues quand je leur rappelait qu'ils étaient quelque échelons en dessous de moi dans la hiérarchie du syndicat… Est-ce que je pouvais encore surnommer Christine mon ange à ce moment là ? Elle n'avait plus rien de cette petite fille joyeuse que je faisais sauter sur mes genoux ni de cette gamine apeurée que je serrais dans mes bras quand elle s'éveillait du monde de cauchemar où je l'avais enfermé… C'est en la voyant que j'ai compris ce que devait ressentir ma mère si elle continuait d'observer ma vie du haut de son paradis… »_

« Eh bien, Sharon… Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt… Tu avais pris tellement mal l'innocente petite farce que je t'ai faite pour fêter nos retrouvailles après dix ans de séparation… »

_« Bien sûr, elle avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de m'appeler maman… »_

Le sourire narquois de la jeune femme s'élargit légèrement devant l'irritation qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de celle qui lui avait donné le jour.

Extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, elle se l'alluma en savourant autant la nicotine que la rage que ce geste avait suscité chez la fumeuse invétéré qui lui faisait face.

_« Quand nous nous sommes quitté dix ans plus tôt, j'avais pourtant sévèrement sermonné cette sale gamine pour qu'elle s'arrête immédiatement de fumer après avoir commencé… Est-ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris que si je m'inoculais avec autant de zèle ce poison, c'était en espérant contracter la même maladie qui avait tant fait souffrir sa grand-mère avant que le futur amant de sa fille indigne lui administre un poison bien plus redoutable que le tabac ? »_

« Navré, Christine, mais ton humour est un peu trop noir pour moi… »

« Oh mais voyons, Sharon, il n'est pas plus noir que l'organisation qui nous emploie toutes les deux… »

La fille de l'actrice prît un air faussement peiné devant le regard lourd de reproches de sa mère.

« Toi qui appréciait tellement Shakespeare, je pensais que tu apprécierait l'hommage que je rendait à ton dramaturge préféré… Sur la scène, tu faisait bien face à quantité de fantômes venu te rappeler les crimes que tu avais commis, non ? Puisque la vie elle-même est une pièce de théâtre, il fallait bien que tu y soit confronté à la même situation… Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais entendre ma mère me donner ma réplique… »

_« Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre l'apparence de son père si elle voulait tant que ça invoquer un spectre de mon passé venu me tourmenter avec mes pêchés… Il lui suffisait de me faire contempler son propre visage pour cela… »_

Maîtrisant à grande peine sa fureur, la star sur le déclin désigna le cercueil qui était installé derrière son héritière.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du rôle de cet accessoire pour la scène que nous allons jouer ensemble, toi et moi, Christine ? »

La fille indigne envoya un nuage de fumée franchir le seuil de ses lèvre étirés en un sourire sarcastique tourbillonner autour de l'actrice déchu.

« J'imagine que c'est pour que tu prenne place à l'intérieur… Après tout, étant donné ton âge et ton tabagisme, tu as pratiquement déjà un pied dans la tombe… Et il est temps que tu laisses la place à quelqu'un qui soit digne de te succéder… Cesse de fermer les yeux sur l'image que te renvoie ton miroir, Sharon, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de celle que tu as été… »

_« Est-ce que tu m'a vu fermer les yeux une seule fois tandis que j'étais face à toi, Christine ? Oh que non, le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir du temps, je l'affrontait sans ciller… »_

« Tu te trompes, Christine… Oui, il va bien y avoir une morte dans ce cercueil à la fin de notre entretien, oui il s'agira de quelqu'un qui n'est plus d'aucune utilité pour l'organisation… Mais non, il ne s'agira pas de ta mère… »

Le sourire sarcastique de Sharon n'arracha à son héritière qu'un regard sceptique.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ce pauvre Gin a déjà fait son temps ? Permet-moi d'en douter… »

« Est ce que tu l'aurait oublié, Christine ? Le rôle de Gin est de procéder à l'exécution d'une traîtresse… C'était déjà le sien lorsque nous nous sommes séparés toutes les deux, au moment où j'allais rendre visite à l'épouse indigne de notre cher employeur… »

La pire ennemie de l'actrice pouffa de rire aux propos de sa mère.

« Alors tu t'es décidé à trahir le syndicat pour éviter qu'il ne survive à ta déchéance, c'est cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, la favorite du chef de l'organisation tendit un dossier à celle qui lorgnait sur sa place au pouvoir.

Feuilletant la liasse de documents qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, la nouvelle criminelle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en contemplant les photographies qui y était épinglé.

« Atsushi n'aime guère voir ses employées fréquenter les agents du FBI sans sa permission… Surtout lorsque l'agent en question est déjà le fiancé de sa propre fille, et a fortiori quand il s'agit de la silver bullet en personne… S'il s'avère que cette pauvre idiote d'Akémi est encore plus stupide qu'elle n'en donne l'air et qu'elle envisage de vendre le syndicat à son soupirant, il se fera un malin plaisir de signer son arrêt de mort… Tout comme il a déjà signé le tien… »

Loin de se laisser décontenancer par les paroles de sa mère, Christine se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui, je fréquente de très près nos cher ennemis… Mais il ne s'agirait pas de tirer des conclusions hâtives… Je ne pense pas que ton ex-amant me reprochera de vouloir brûler les étapes en lui apportant le cadavre encore chaud de sa némesis… Au contraire, il devrait se réjouir de voir ta fille s'empresser de marcher sur tes traces… D'autant qu'il n'est pas impossible que je sois également une fille autrement plus digne que lui que cette scientifique taciturne et cette idiote qui ne sait pratiquement rien de nous… »

_« Cela te faisait plaisir de mettre du sel sur les plaies que je m'étais infligé moi-même, n'est ce pas, Christine ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'être sincère avec toi ce jour là et de t'avoir avoué que j'avais trompé ton père avec son futur empoisonneur ? J'espérais comme une idiote que cela ferait disparaître les derniers regrets que mon absence laisserait chez toi, j'espérais surtout que cela te pousserait à t'éloigner du syndicat au lieu de t'en rapprocher de plus en plus comme tu commençais déjà à le faire… Et si j'ai réussi à rompre ainsi définitivement le seul lien qui pouvait encore subsister entre nous, cela n'a fait que renforcer ceux qui te liaient à cette maudite organisation pour laquelle j'aurais tout sacrifié… Oui, tout ! »_

« Navré de briser tes rêves, mon trésor mais tu n'échapperas pas à ton châtiment comme cela… D'une part, Atsushi sait pertinemment que tu n'es pas sa fille et d'autre part, même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait rien à l'affaire… Il a tué sans le moindre remord la mère de ses enfants quand elle l'a trahie en réclamant l'aide du FBI, et il n'hésiteras pas à en faire de même avec les deux filles qu'elle lui a donné si elles s'avisent seulement de vouloir répéter les erreurs de l'ange déchu qui leur a donné le jour… »

« Admettons, ma très cher mère, après tout, tu connais ton ancien amant bien mieux que moi…pour l'instant… »

_« Est ce que tu as une idée du soulagement que tes paroles narquoises ont fait naître chez ta mère, Christine ? Tu ne m'avais pas encore supplanté sur la couche d'Atsushi comme l'avait fait Helen… Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour toi… Pourquoi as t'il fallu que tu le piétine devant moi, l'instant d'après?»_

Refermant ses bras autour de Gin, la jeune femme entreprît de l'embrasser tendrement avant de jeter un regard de défi à sa mère anéantie.

« Je suis sûre que certains de mes collègues m'aideront à dissiper le malentendu qui entoure mes actes… Il serait quand même temps de me laisser le champ libre pour que je puisse faire tranquillement mes débuts en fanfare… Après tout, si j'exécute moi-même la silver bullet, plus personne n'osera me dire en face que c'est uniquement grâce à ma mère que j'ai attiré l'attention du fondateur de l'organisation. »

_« Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande quels étaient tes intentions réelles tandis que tu fréquentait Akai… Cherchait-tu vraiment à endormir la méfiance du bras droit de notre pire ennemie pour mieux l'assassiner, te montrant ainsi ma digne fille ? Ou bien voulait-tu livrer ta mère indigne et tout ses collègues au FBI, te montrant ainsi la digne fille de Charles ? »_

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à convaincre Atsushi qu'il se trompe de cible avec moi, et qu'il devrait plutôt exercer sa vindicte sur la vieille idiote qui est trop bornée pour prendre sa retraite et laisser place à quelqu'un qui en soit digne ? Après tout, Gin, tu me dois bien ça après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… »

_« Ma pauvre Christine, tu ne connaissais vraiment rien à celui dont tu as eu la bêtise de faire ton amant… C'est Atsushi qui aimait par-dessus tout les anges qui prenaient un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer dans la déchéance… C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu mon amant avant d'épouser Helen… Ce n'était pas ce genre d'ange déchu qui attirait Gin… Il préférait ceux qui continuaient de s'élancer désespérément vers le paradis malgré les chaînes qui les entravaient en les maintenant emprisonnés en enfer… C'est bien pour cela qu'Helen a été son premier amour jusqu'à ce qu'Atsushi en fasse sa fille spirituelle avant qu'elle n'échappe à son contrôle pour faire de lui son époux… C'est pour cela qu'il a tout de suite été attiré par sa fille cadette malgré leur différence d'âge… Et c'est surtout pour cela qu'il a pris un malin plaisir à torturer Helen quand Atsushi le lui a ordonné, parce qu'à cet instant, elle était redevenue le petit ange déchu qui l'avait poussé à vendre son âme au syndicat… Tandis que toi, il ne t'a même fait cadeau d'une balle droit vers le cœur qu'il te briserait… Non, il a eu la gentillesse de faire ce cadeau à son actrice préférée… »_

Rejetant sans la moindre courtoisie celle qui l'enlaçait, l'assassin adressa un sourire narquois à celle qui était étendue à ses pieds en le fixant d'un regard éberlué.

« Navré Chris, mais je ne mélange jamais le travail et les sentiments, tu aurais dû le savoir… »

_« Avec le recul, je me demande si ce n'est pas de là que vient ma haine pour Sherry… Cette petite vipère qui avait supplanté ma fille dans le cœur de l'homme qui piétinerait la confiance qu'elle lui avait donné en même temps que son corps… Peut être même son cœur, idiote comme elle l'était… Ou bien est ce que cela vient du fait qu'à force d'endosser le rôle de ma propre fille, j'ai fini par éprouver moi-même la jalousie qu'elle a dû ressentir pour celle dont elle n'as pu prendre la place ? Pas plus qu'elle n'a pu prendre la mienne… Etait-ce pour cela que j'ai tout fait pour que Gin se soumette à Chris Vinyard, de la même façon qu'Atsushi s'était soumis à moi durant une courte période de nos vies ? »_

« Et tu pensais pouvoir prendre ma place, Christine… »

_« Est-ce que tu n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait plus de tristesse que de moqueries dans ces paroles ? Non, visiblement non… Tu n'as jamais compris ta propre mère… »_

Se relevant pour adresser un regard méprisant à celle qui semblait la tourner en dérision, la jeune femme parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour se mettre à sourire à sa mère… Mais ce n'était toujours pas le sourire qu'elle attendait d'elle…

« Je vois… Décidément, il vaut mieux s'adresser à Dieu qu'à ses saints… Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais aller lui réclamer ma grâce moi-même, en même temps que la permission de finir ce que j'ai commencé… »

_« Ce fût sans doute la pire erreur de ta vie que de me dire cela, Christine… Tu n'aurais jamais pu soumettre Gin à tes caprices, seul Sherry en aurait peut-être été capable... Oh oui, elle aurait sans doute fini par le faire si la mort de sa sœur n'avait pas définitivement infléchi le cours du chemin qu'elle suivait dans cet enfer… Elle est bien devenue un ange déchu, elle l'est toujours et le sera sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Mais elle n'a finalement pas fait partie de la même catégorie d'ange des enfers que moi ou Helen quand elle a épousé son père… Non, quand elle a fuie sa famille, elle était devenue la digne héritière d'Helen, telle qu'elle était à la fin de sa vie, lorsqu'elle s'est sacrifié pour ses filles devant moi…_

_Mais Atsushi… Quel ange déchu lui aurait mieux convenu pour qu'il en fasse sa favorite ? Celle qui n'hésiterait pas à assassiner sa propre mère avant de partager le lit de son ancien amant pour lui faire expier son enfance malheureuse ? Ou bien celle qui n'hésiterait pas à exécuter froidement sa propre fille pour pouvoir continuer de siéger à sa droite ?_

_Même moi, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir vers laquelle de nous deux aurait été sa préférence… Mais je suis certaine que les chances pour que ce soit toi qu'il aurait finalement choisi étaient loin d'être insignifiantes… Oui, toi tu aurais pu arracher à ce Dieu, encore plus infâme que celui que j'ai rejetée, le pardon et la grâce que l'autre ne m'a jamais accordé… Et moi, Christine, je ne voulais pas que tu t'obstines à être ma digne héritière jusque dans mes erreurs… Non, je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ta vie comme je l'ai fait avec la mienne… Je préférais te savoir morte que de t'imaginer endurer les mêmes souffrances que moi… »_

« Tu veux devenir un serviteur de Dieu, alors que tu sais très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance de te laisser en vie après tes petits caprices ? Alors même que tu sait très bien que ses saints ne te laisseront jamais t'approcher de lui pour quémander sa grâce ? Laisse moi t'apprendre les règles qui régissent cet enfer dans lequel tu désires tant t'enfoncer… »

Plongeant la main dans son imperméable grisâtre, l'actrice en extirpa un revolver qu'elle pointa sans hésitation vers sa fille. Celle-ci, loin de se laisser effrayer, se contenta d'adresser à sa mère un énième sourire narquois, comme pour la mettre au défi de presser la détente de l'arme qu'elle avait en main.

« Aller auprès d'Atsushi pour lui faire ta propre plaidoirie ? Mais Christine, ce que tu subit en ce moment, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire… »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, la criminelle logea une balle dans la main avec laquelle sa collègue tenait sa cigarette allumée.

« …ni une investigation interne… »

Cette fois, le cylindre métallique qui jaillit du canon de l'arme alla transpercer le bras de la jeune femme.

« …ni même un procès… »

Le troisième tir fit jaillir une gerbe de sang de la jambe de l'apprenti criminelle, la faisant tomber à genoux devant sa rivale.

« …c'est une inquisition… »

Après qu'une sinistre détonation ait résonné pour la quatrième fois dans la pièce, un filet de sang s'écoula de l'épaule de celle qui payait cruellement sa trahison pour aller souiller le tailleur noir dont elle était revêtue.

_« Ce n'était même pas une plaisanterie morbide pour exprimer la haine que j'éprouvais envers les deux divinités qui sont responsable de ma corruption, mon père… J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ves prêtres dont la passion transcendait le bien et le mal… Les atrocités dont ils se sont rendus coupable se justifient parfaitement de leur point de vue…et du mien… Après tout, que peuvent peser les souffrances qu'ils infligeaient aux corps mutilés de leurs victimes face à celle que leurs âmes auraient subie si leur égarement avait fini par leur faire passer leur éternité en enfer ? C'était l'amour de leur prochain qui guidait leurs actes et non la haine envers ceux qui pensaient différemment d'eux… Mais la pitoyable populace qui s'obstine à tourner en dérision l'existence de l'enfer alors qu'ils y sont emprisonnés dès leur naissance ne peut pas comprendre cela…_

_Un pitoyable petit curé rondouillard comme vous s'est montré incapable de sauver ma fille, et il aurait sans doute été incapable de me sauver au moment où je me suis engagé dans la voie dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à me suivre… Mais un illuminé comme Torquemada ou Savonarole aurait pu y arriver… Et comme ces grands hommes avaient rendu au Dieu qu'ils avaient si mal servi, ou si bien servi selon le point de vue, leurs âmes noires, j'ai du les remplacer auprès de ma fille…_

_Le saviez-vous, mon père ? Il m'arrive de lire et même d'apprécier des ouvrages écrits par des moines. Etonnant, n'est ce pas ?_

_J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour le frère Thomè de Jésus… C'est pour lui rendre hommage que j'ai donné à mon petit ange le nom du sauveur dont il attendait la venue, malgré le mépris que j'éprouvais à son égard…_

_Parmi toutes les phrases magnifiques qu'il a écrite, celle que je préfère est sans conteste « L'amour qui ne mortifie pas ne mérite pas un nom aussi divin… »…_

_Et j'aimais Christine plus que tout… Plus que ma vie de pécheresse, plus que ma mère pour laquelle j'ai vendue mon âme au syndicat…_

_Mais peut-être que j'essaie d'atténuer la noirceur de mon crime en lui donnant un mobile aussi altruiste ?_

_La vérité c'était sans doute que j'haïssais plus que tout Christine, ce reflet en chair et en os de ma déchéance et de mes erreurs… Cette petite mijaurée qui me montrait par sa seule présence à quel point l'acide des ans avait fané ma beauté, cette beauté dont elle était l'image vivante quand elle avait atteint son apogée… Oui, j'haïssais cette fille que je n'avais pas pu sauver à temps… Cette idiote qui n'avais pas compris que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et qui jusqu'à sa mort, n'as pas compris que c'était pour cela que je la faisait souffrir autant…_

_Mais plus que tout, je me haïssait parce que je lui faisais subir ce que j'avais infligé à son père, après l'avoir poussé sans le savoir à se condamner à une lente agonie qui se prolongerait toute sa vie, si je la laissais faire… Je ne le sais que trop bien puisque je continue de l'éprouver jour après jour… Même si elle s'est prolongée durant de longues minutes, sa lente agonie a été beaucoup plus rapide et moins douloureuse que la mienne…_

_Il y a une autre phrase de mon ecclésiastique préféré que j'apprécie beaucoup… « Celui qui aime son prochain lui brûle le cœur ; et le cœur, comme le bois vert, quand il brûle, gémit et distille des larmes. »_

_J'aurais peut-être du la faire figurer en épitaphe sur cette tombe que Christine occupe à ma place… Après tout, elle décrit à merveille les derniers instants de sa vie… _

_Oh oui, à cet instant, elle était bien redevenue cette petite fille terrifiée qu'elle avait été cette terrible nuit… J'avais réussie… Elle n'était plus ma rivale mais la gamine apeurée qui jetait un regard suppliant vers sa mère indigne pour qu'elle lui dise que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était un cauchemar et non la réalité… »_

S'agenouillant devant sa victime larmoyante, la criminelle entrepris de lui caresser doucement ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Alors, Christine ? Est-ce que tu as enfin compris ce que tu allais finir par devenir si je te laissais persévérer dans ta sottise ? Veux-tu vraiment prendre ma place et finir par devenir ma fille jusque dans mes erreurs ? »

La meurtrière serra doucement sa fille dans ses bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait, de la même façon qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle s'éveillait des rêves atroces qu'elle subissait par sa faute…

Ecartant légèrement sa victime d'elle, l'actrice lui adressa un sourire où toute trace de moquerie s'était évanouie pour laisser la place à la tristesse.

« Mais n'aie pas peur, Christine… Je ne te tuerais pas… Parce que contrairement à ce que tu as toujours cru, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer plus que tout au monde… Et je ne cesserais jamais de le faire… »

Les paroles de la tortionnaire arrachèrent un faible sourire de bonheur à sa victime.

« Maman… »

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça, Christine ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu sourit à ce moment là, hein ?_

_C'était la seconde fois qu'un ange à qui j'avais arraché son père me souriait, mais je savais très bien que ce n'était toujours pas le sourire que je désirais tant voir…_

_Je voulais voir un ange me sourire après avoir contemplé ma vraie nature… Je voulais que l'amour qui se refléterait dans ce sourire s'adresserait à mon âme noire de pécheresse et non pas au masque derrière laquelle je la dissimulais… Le sourire de ce petit chaton du FBI était le sourire naïf d'une enfant qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parlait à la meurtrière de ses parents…_

_Le tien, Christine, était celui d'une idiote qui s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait survivre à la vindicte de sa mère indigne en retournant contre elle l'affection qu'elle te portait encore… Cette lueur de bonheur dans tes yeux larmoyants, mon petit ange, qu'est ce qui en était à l'origine ? Tu étais heureuse à ce moment là parce que tu imaginais déjà celui où tu pourrais enfin renverser les rôles avec moi et me faire expier ma faiblesse, en me faisant subir à mon tour ce que je t'avais fait subir ? Ce que j'avais fait subir à ton père…_

_Inutile d'essayer de me tromper, ma fille, je ne suis pas idiote au point de laisser mes sentiments prendre le pas sur mon jugement…_

_Je ne commettrais jamais l'erreur de mon père, ni celle d'Irène Adler…_

_Tout ce que ton sourire m'a fait comprendre, Christine, c'est que tu étais devenue comme moi… Exactement comme moi… Prête à dissimuler tes intentions à tes victimes en les dissimulant derrière le visage qui ferait disparaître leur méfiance… Oui, tu avais raison de m'appeler maman à ce moment là, car tu étais bien devenue ma digne fille…_

_Et contre cela, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, si ce n'est t'envoyer au paradis avant que tu ne t'enfonces encore plus profondément dans cet enfer dont tu n'étais encore que sur le seuil…_

_Oui, te tuer avant que tu ne me tues moi, et que tu ne tues ma petite fille quand tu aurais achevé ton parcours de parfaite pécheresse…_

_J'imagine qu'à ce moment là, tu as du lire autant d'amour que de haine dans mon regard… Mon pauvre petit ange… »_

« Oui, Christine… je ne te tuerais pas, au contraire, je ne te laisserais jamais mourir… Je vais même te céder ma place que tu convoites tant… Ton rêve, je vais le réaliser… Tu règneras à la droite de ce Dieu infâme que tu désirais tant servir, d'où tu viendras juger les vivants et les morts, jusqu'à ce que ce monde décrépit tombe en poussière avec toutes les horreurs qu'il contient… Mais comme ta maman t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser souiller ton âme afin de réaliser tes ambitions, permets-lui de le faire à ta place… »

_« Cette lueur de désespoir qui a illuminé ton regard juste avant que… Avait-tu compris où je voulais en venir ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu n'en aies pas le temps… »_

L'instant qui suivit la dernière détonation qui se mit à retentir dans la pièce, la pénitente agenouillée devant celle qui lui avait fait expier ses fautes s'effondra dans ses bras.

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, l'actrice s'en servit pour essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur les joues de la morte avant de fermer ses yeux figés dans une expression horrifié.

« Gin… Que les choses soient bien claires, la traîtresse qui est morte dans cette pièce après avoir tenté de trahir l'organisation… Aux yeux des membres de l'organisation comme de la pitoyable populace qui se complait dans l'ignorance béate, il s'agira de Sharon Vinyard… Si jamais tu t'amuse à trahir le petit secret que nous partageons désormais avec Atsushi et Christine, je t'enverrais sur le champ rejoindre l'idiote que tu as trahie avant qu'elle ne le fasse avec nous… Me suit-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, l'assassin la glissa entre ses lèvres étirées en un pli moqueur avant de l'allumer.

« Est-ce que Chris avait raison en affirmant que tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi même, Sharon ? Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer jusqu'au bout le rôle de la mère accablée de douleur maudissant sa fille indigne ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'actrice se releva avant de s'emparer de la cigarette qu'avait enflammé sa fille juste avant de la relâcher lorsque sa propre mère avait entreprît de la guérir de son addiction de la plus radicale des façon.

« C'est un rôle qui ne me convient vraiment pas… Trop mélodramatique et larmoyant à mon goût… Tout comme celui de Sharon Vinyard… Christine avait raison, il est temps que cette vieille idiote quitte la scène… »

Tirant sur la cigarette de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût entièrement consumée entre ses lèvres, la meurtrière l'écrasa d'un pied dédaigneux.

« De toutes façons, je me suis déjà arrangé avec Atsushi juste avant cet entretien, pour que ma digne fille hérite de ma place comme de mon nom de code si jamais sa mère venait à ne pas y survivre… »

« Je vois difficilement comment Chris pourrait prendre ta place à présent…. »

La meurtrière fixa l'amant de sa fille avec un regard où la cruauté se mêlait à la malice.

« Le rôle de la fille indigne qui a assassiné sans l'ombre d'un remord celle qui lui a donné le jour me convient parfaitement… Contrairement à celui de la victime… Je suis la résurrection et la vie, celui qui croit en moi, même s'il meurt, vivra… D'une façon ou d'une autre, Christine finira par croire en sa mère, l'actrice qui a réussi à tromper une infinité de fois ses spectateurs en les persuadant, l'espace de quelques minutes, qu'elle mourrait sur la scène comme sur le grand écran… »

Même sans les talents qu'elle avait hérité de son père, l'actrice aurait facilement pu déchiffrer le scepticisme de Gin.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu trop âgée maintenant pour ce rôle ? »

« Si Atsushi remplit la promesse qu'il m'a faite, cette vieille idiote sur le déclin mourra…pour laisser la place à sa nouvelle favorite… »

Le tueur renifla.

« Alors même une femme comme toi s'est mise à partager les illusions de ce vieux fou… Dire qu'auparavant, tu étais la première à dire que l'éternité n'existait pas en ce monde… J'aurais peut-être du écouter ta fille au lieu de laisser l'organisation aux mains de vieux séniles…»

« Cette jeune fille sulfureuse que j'ai été a laissé la place depuis bien longtemps à cette vieillarde pathétique que tu vois devant toi, et pourtant sa beauté continue de resplendir sur les écrans des cinémas du monde entier… Non, Gin, je ne mourrais jamais, et l'éternité existe bien… Je ne laisserais jamais le vieux pouilleux qui regarde mon film depuis le début m'arracher ma vie… Attends un peu, et tu verras que l'organisation ne sera plus longtemps entre les mains de vieillards à l'agonie… »

_« Est-ce que je croyais à mes propres paroles à ce moment là ? En fait, j'espérais sans doute subir le même sort que ma mère pour expier une bonne fois pour toutes les souffrances que je lui aie fait subir, dans la vie comme dans la mort… Mais cette fois, Atsushi a bien tenu parole… Décidément Dieu est un sacré farceur… Mon scientifique fou a échoué lamentablement lorsque je souhaitais plus que tout au monde qu'il réussisse, pour mieux triompher au moment où j'espérerais de tout cœur qu'il subisse un nouvel échec… Oui, trois jours après, Christine est revenu d'entre les morts… Au moment précis où cette vieillarde désabusée s'était enfin décidé à rendre au Dieu qui l'avait trahi son âme souillée…. »_

Gin haussa les épaules devant celle qu'il ne voyait plus que comme une folle, n'ayant plus rien en commun avec celle qui l'avait tant fasciné, quelques années plus tôt…

« Il serait temps en effet que tu disparaisse pour que tes fans puissent enfin contempler celle qu'ils admirent, sans plus voir une seule fois cette caricature que tu es devenue s'interposer entre eux et l'objet de leur rêves… Oui, Sharon, tu devrais laisser ta place, non pas à ton idiote de fille, mais à cette image que les projecteurs continuent de renvoyer de toi… »

_« Si tu avais vu ta tête, Gin, quand tes propres prédictions se sont accomplis, et que cette femme sulfureuse qui continuait de te fasciner, malgré ton obsession pour Sherry, a franchi l'écran pour prendre ma place… Pendant un court instant, je me suis même demandé si je n'allait pas parvenir à réécrire le script d'une façon plus convenable à mon goût qu'à celui du metteur en scène… Mais non… Pas plus que Christine, je n'ai réussi à supplanter Sherry… Et ça n'a fait qu'accroître ma haine à l'égard de cette petite garce qui tentait de gagner la rédemption auquel ni moi, ni ma fille, n'avions eu le droit… Même dans la mort, mon petit trésor n'a pas eu le droit de tenir le premier rôle dans une romance qui s'achèverait par son triomphe… Non, elle a gardé jusqu'au bout le rôle de figurante aux yeux de son amant… Une figurante… Plutôt une doublure en fait, puisque j'imagine que c'est uniquement parce que son nouvel ange déchu refusait ses avances qu'il a succombé un instant aux tiennes, ma pauvre Christine… »_

Après avoir écrasé sur le sol sa propre cigarette, l'assassin se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

« Je vais appeler cette imbécile de Vodka pour qu'il règle les derniers détails et nous débarrasse du cadavre de cette demeurée… »

« Hors de question… C'est moi qui ait mis au monde cette traîtresse, c'est donc à moi de m'occuper de ça… »

Gin eût le regard blasé de quelqu'un écoutant une vieillarde gâteuse s'emmêler dans les histoires ennuyeuses à mourir qu'elle faisait subir à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore renoncé à la corvée de lui rendre visite.

« Fais comme tu veux… »

Une fois que la porte se fût refermée derrière son collègue, la meurtrière souleva délicatement le cadavre de sa victime dans ses bras, de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait, quelques années plus tôt, si sa fille s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon et qu'elle avait entrepris d'aller la coucher dans son lit sans la réveiller.

Déposant le corps dans le cercueil disposé à son attention, elle le contempla d'un regard mi-attristé, mi-amusé.

« Christine… Décidément, je ne pouvais pas t'avoir choisi de meilleur nom… Toi aussi tu as souffert toutes ces années à cause de mes pêchés avant de mourir pour les expier à ma place… Toi aussi, tu ressusciteras d'entre les morts… Mais contrairement au sauveur au rabais dont tu portes le nom, tu ne m'apporteras jamais la rédemption… Enfin, lui aussi ne me l'as jamais apporté de toutes façon… Oui, mon ange, ce nom te va bien… Mais il ne me convient guère à moi, permets-moi donc de me contenter d'être désignée par la même abréviation qu'utilisait ton amant… »

Se penchant vers la morte, elle entreprît de lui caresser une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

« Regarde ton rêve se réaliser de là haut… Admire ta mère assurer son rôle le plus difficile, le tien, pour jouer le script que tu as spécialement écrit pour elle… Et si jamais le paradis existe, alors prend ma place, non pas dans l'organisation, mais auprès de tes grands-parents et tâche de remplacer leur fille indigne… Et puis…et puis… s'il te plaît…par…pardonne à ta maman… »

Incapable de dissimuler plus longtemps ses larmes derrière un regard faussement narquois, l'actrice s'effondra sur le cadavre de sa fille en sanglotant.

_« Pourquoi est ce que je lui ait réclamé son pardon ? Alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me le donnerait jamais… Moi-même, je me pardonnerait jamais ce que je lui ait fait subi, alors comment pourrait-elle le faire, elle ? »_

La meurtrière continua d'étreindre le cadavre de sa victime pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de se redresser pour essuyer ses yeux larmoyants, avec le même mouchoir qui avait recueilli les larmes de la morte.

Après avoir posé les mains de sa fille l'une contre l'autre, la criminelle lui jeta un dernier regard attendri avant de refermer le couvercle du cercueil.

« _Close your eyes, my darling child_… Cette fois, il n'y aura plus aucun cauchemar pour troubler ton sommeil si paisible… Oui, à partir de maintenant, tu pourras enfin reposer en paix… »

_« C'est moi qui me suit occupé de la toilette mortuaire de ma fille… Lorsque la séance de maquillage la plus morbide de ma carrière s'est enfin achevée, ce n'était plus face au cadavre de Christine que j'ai dû faire face mais au mien… C'est impressionnant de contempler son propre cadavre, croyez-moi… D'autant que le désespoir de la vieillarde que j'étais encore à ce moment là se reflétait sur le visage de celle qui était étendue à ses pieds… Oui, Sharon Vinyard était bien morte… Mais cela, les médias ne l'apprendrait qu'après la résurrection de Christine… »_

----:----

A présent, le prêtre et sa pénitente faisaient face à la tombe de celle dont elle venait de confesser le meurtre. Toutes traces de culpabilité avaient disparu du visage de l'actrice tandis qu'elle se rallumait une énième cigarette d'un air indifférent.

« A la mort de ma mère, j'ai croqué avec délice dans le fruit défendu, celui de l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal, et j'ai surtout pratiqué le mal depuis… Oui, la mort de maman a vraiment été mon pêché originel, celui pour lequel Christine a souffert toute sa vie avant que je ne la tue pour éviter qu'elle n'y succombe à son tour… Après le meurtre le plus abject de ma vie, j'ai mordu à un autre fruit défendu, celui de l'arbre de la vie, et j'y aie gagné la vie éternelle… La boucle est bouclée, ces deux pommes pourris que votre Dieu voulait mettre à l'abri de ses enfants, je les aie consommé avec délice et elles m'ont lentement mais sûrement transformé en cadavre ambulant, celui de ma propre fille… Oui, ces deux fruits si tentants étaient pourris et ils m'ont transmis leur corruption… C'est amusant d'ailleurs mais savez-vous quel nom de code le FBI m'a assigné ? Rotten Apple… La pomme pourri… Ils devaient surtout penser à mon nom de jeune fille en choisissant ce pseudonyme, mais cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'il me correspond parfaitement… »

La meurtrière souffla un nuage de fumée au visage attristé de son confesseur.

« Bien sûr, il y a eu bien d'autres pêchés tout aussi atroce, avant comme après la mort de Christine, mais j'ai bien dit que je m'en tiendrais à l'essentiel, non ? De toutes façons, je vous en aie largement dit assez pour que vous me refusiez l'absolution… Et quand bien même vous seriez assez idiot pour me l'offrir, je vous la recracherais à la figure… »

Le prêtre soupira avant de sourire à la pécheresse.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu avait fini par rencontrer un ange ? Un ange qui t'avait souri… »

« Ah oui… Juste après le meurtre de Christine, et juste avant la mort de Sharon, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille naïve qui m'a souri… Elle a même sauvé une meurtrière devant moi, juste avant qu'elle ne se souille les mains du sang d'un ange, c'est ironique non ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ange de théâtre… Après cette tragédie, elle a sauvé la vie d'une autre criminelle, mais cette fois, en toute connaissance de cause… Et cette criminelle, c'était moi… C'est amusant, mais il y avait le fils de Yukiko avec elle… Lui aussi m'a sauvé la vie d'ailleurs… J'ai rencontré deux anges ce soir là, un ange de miséricorde et un ange de justice, et ils ont tout les deux sauvé la vie d'une pécheresse… Etrangement, ce n'est pas l'ange de miséricorde qui m'a sourit mais celui de justice… Un sourire qui contenait autant de tendresse que de tristesse et que je n'oublierait sans doute jamais… »

Les lèvres de l'actrice étaient plissées en un sourire ému quand elle y porta de nouveau sa cigarette.

« Savez-vous dans quel circonstance il m'as fait ce sourire ? Je lui ait demandé pourquoi il avait sauvé la vie d'une meurtrière et il m'a répondu… Il m'a répondu qu'aucune raison ne pouvait justifier un meurtre à ses yeux, mais qu'aucune raison n'était nécessaire pour sauver la vie d'une personne… »

« Dans notre jargon, nous appelons ça une grâce… Sais-tu pourquoi ce terme à la même racine que le mot gratuité ? Parce que la grâce que Dieu accorde à un pêcheur ne tient pas compte de ses actes passés, de ses actes présents comme de ses actes futurs, ce don est tout simplement…gratuit… Ton ange t'a apporté la grâce de Dieu, Sharon… »

Une lueur narquoise brilla dans les yeux de la criminelle.

« Mais il m'a fait un second sourire après celui là… Le sourire triomphant du justicier qui allait triompher du malin et le renvoyer en enfer… Il m'a juré que la prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseraient, il me forcerait à expier mes crimes… Je n'aurais sans doute pas été capable de l'empêcher de le faire ce soir là si sa petite amie ne s'était pas évanouie et qu'il avait été obligé de la conduire à l'hôpital… Mon ange de miséricorde ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie, il m'a également sauvé de son collègue… D'ailleurs cette jeune fille, je lui ai donné mon mouchoir… Celui avec lequel j'ai recueilli les larmes de Christine comme de sa meurtrière, je me demande si elle l'a conservé… Il y a peu de chance que ce soit le cas, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à quel point ce que je lui aie confié était précieux pour moi… Enfin… »

Elle expira un second nuage de fumée.

« La grâce qu'il m'as faite, elle a beau avoir été gratuite, je me suis senti obligé d'en payer le prix… Lorsque j'ai croisé de nouveau la route de mes deux anges gardiens, je les aie épargnés au lieu de les exécuter… J'ai même choisi d'épargner le petit ange déchu qu'ils avaient pris sous leurs ailes, ce petit ange déchu qui m'avait tant fait souffrir et a tant fait souffrir ma fille… Cette petite pécheresse qui as eue le droit à la rédemption que l'on m'a refusé et que je déteste encore plus pour cela… Cette traîtresse pour laquelle je suis devenu une traîtresse à mon tour… La providence est décidément ironique puisque je suis devenu en quelques sortes leur ange gardien. Sans mon aide, l'organisation les aurait éliminé depuis bien longtemps, eux et tout leur proches… Et pour couronner le tout, je suis devenue comme Christine, moi aussi je me suis mis en tête de livrer mes collègues au feu d'une silver bullet… Une balle en argent autrement plus redoutable que celle qui a failli me tuer cette nuit là et que redoute tant Atsushi… Enfin, Christine n'a sans doute jamais envisagé de collaborer avec le FBI, ça c'était la version que j'ai soutenue auprès d'Atsushi pour me laisser l'exécuter… La vérité, c'est que j'ai peut-être sauvé la vie de deux silver bullet en la tuant… »

Ecrasant sa cigarette, l'actrice leva les yeux vers l'ange de pierre qui lui faisait face.

« Mais même si deux anges m'ont souri, le seul véritable ange dont je voudrais voir le sourire, je l'ai définitivement perdu… »

« Est-ce que tu en es si sûre ? »

La criminelle renifla.

« Christine ne pourra jamais me pardonner ce que je lui fait subir… Ce n'est pas mes pitoyables tentatives de rédemption qui dissiperont la haine qu'elle doit ressentir à mon égard par delà la tombe… J'ai épargné ce petit chaton du FBI qui lui ressemblait tellement, mais je ne l'ai pas épargné, elle… J'aide un de mes collègues dans sa romance avec la belle inspectrice qui pourrait peut-être le tirer de cet enfer, mais ma propre romance avec son père, je l'ai achevé de la pire des façons… Non, rien de ce que je peux faire maintenant n'effacera ce que j'ai fais auparavant…»

« Tu es persuadé que Christine continue de te haïr mais… Est-ce que cela ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne t'a sans doute jamais haï ? »

Les propos du prêtre firent naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de la criminelle.

« Elle as tout fait pour tourner en dérision ma déchéance, elle était prête à me tuer pour prendre la place qui m'y a entraîné et vous voulez me faire croire qu'elle continuait de m'aimer… Comment pouvait-elle aimer une mère comme moi de toutes façons ? Une mère qui, de son point de vue, l'a abandonné au monde de cauchemars où elle l'a précipité… Pauvre petite idiote, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que c'est précisément pour t'en délivrer de tes cauchemars que je t'ai abandonnée ?»

« Et toi, Sharon ? Est ce que cela n'est jamais venu à l'idée que, de son point de vue, c'était ta présence et non ton absence qui pouvait la délivrer de ses cauchemars ? Est-ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle elle a tout fait pour rejoindre cette organisation dont tu la tenais éloigné ? Tu n'as toujours pas pris conscience du fait que c'était une tentative désespérée de sa part pour devenir une fille que tu aurais pu reconnaître, à défaut de l'aimer ? »

« Dans ce cas, elle est encore plus idiote que ce que j'avais imaginé… Et son amour m'a apporté autant de souffrance que si elle m'avait haïe de tout son cœur… Cette demeurée n'as t'elle donc pas compris que s'enfoncer dans la déchéance et réduire à néant toutes mes tentatives pour la sauver, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait m'infliger de pire ? »

« Mais c'est précisément pour que tu la sauve qu'elle s'est enfoncé un peu plus dans la déchéance… Est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de comprendre que toutes ses moqueries, toutes ses provocations qu'elle te faisait subir n'était que les appels à l'aide d'une petite fille qui voulait que tu la traite enfin comme si tu était sa mère, et non plus comme la victime d'un crime dont tu voulais effacer la culpabilité en la maintenant loin de toi ? Tu veux que je te dise la triste vérité, Sharon ? Quand ses cauchemar ont cessé, elle m'a confié qu'elle les regrettait puisque quand elle les faisait, tu prenait au moins la peine de la prendre dans tes bras… »

Une lueur de haine brilla dans le regard de la criminelle tandis qu'elle extirpa de nouveau son arme de son imperméable.

« Cela vous amuse de mettre du sel sur mes plaies ? Oh mais bien sûr, il faut que vous noircissiez un peu plus mes crimes pour que je puisse m'agenouiller devant vous pour quémander le pardon de votre infâme Dieu qui n'as pas pu sauver ma fille… »

Loin de paraître apeuré par le revolver qui était pointé droit sur lui, le petit homme se contenta de tapoter gentiment la tête de la criminelle, de la même façon que s'il l'avait fait avec une gamine capricieuse.

« Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir, hein ? Si ta fille n'a jamais ressentie de haine à ton égard pour la mort de ton père et ce que tu lui as fait subir toute son enfance, comment pourrait-elle en ressentir maintenant ? Contrairement à toi, elle t'a sans doute déjà tout pardonné… »

Ebranlée légèrement par les propos de l'ecclésiastique, l'actrice commença à presser la détente de son arme, sans pour autant parvenir à accomplir son geste jusqu'au bout.

Reprenant son souffle, elle parvint à maîtriser son anxiété pour scruter sa future victime d'un regard illuminée par la cruauté.

« Vous n'échapperez pas à votre sort de cette façon… Navré, mon père, mais seul un miracle ou un ange pourrait vous sauver… Dieu n'existe pas, et les deux seuls anges que j'ai jamais rencontrés, et qui sont encore de ce monde, sont de l'autre côté du pacifique… Vous feriez mieux de faire vos prières. »

« Mais un miracle s'est déjà produit, regarde, un ange s'est mis à verser des larmes pour attendrir celle qui veut ma mort… »

Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux dans la direction que désignait le prêtre de son parapluie, l'engin de mort glissa des mains de la criminelle pour s'écraser sur le gravier.

Une partie des nuages grisâtres qui les surplombait s'était écarté, laissant le passage à un rayon de soleil qui était en train d'illuminer l'ange de pierre souriant.

Face à la chaleur auquel il était exposé, le givre qui avait recouvert les yeux de la statue commença à fondre… Si bien que la pécheresse se retrouva face à un ange en larme auréolé de lumière… En l'espace d'un instant, l'apparition miraculeuse suscita une vision chez l'incroyante… Celle du dernier sourire que lui avait adressé sa fille en larme… Un sourire qui à présent lui apparaissait pour ce qu'il était… Non pas celui d'une rivale persuadée qu'elle avait encore un moyen d'échapper à son triste sort, mais celui d'une petite fille qui entendait les seuls mots d'amour que sa mère lui avait jamais confié depuis la mort de son père… Une mère qu'elle avait cru enfin retrouver, juste avant qu'elle ne brise ses derniers espoirs…

Une mère qui s'effondra pour tomber à genoux devant le seul ange dont elle avait jamais voulu voir le sourire… Un sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé il y a un peu plus d'un an, alors même qu'elle connaissait dans toute leur horreur les moindres recoins de son âme de pécheresse… Celui de la petite fille qui n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer la responsable de ses tourments…

« Alors…c'était moi…qui n'avait rien compris… »

Incapable d'affronter de nouveau le sourire empreint de tendresse de sa victime, la meurtrière baissa les yeux, pour se retrouver face à la plaque de marbre qui s'interposait entre elle et celle qui avait cruellement expié sa bêtise à sa place…

Regardant interloqué les gouttelettes qui tombait sur la tombe de sa fille, elle porta la main à ses yeux pour constater que ce n'était pas des gouttes de pluie qui s'abattait sur le marbre mais les larmes qu'elle versait de nouveau pour sa victime… Des larmes qui cette fois ne pouvait plus l'atteindre…

Se redressant brusquement, la criminelle agrippa le prêtre par le col de soutane avant de lui presser le front avec le canon du revolver qu'elle avait ramassé.

« Si Dieu existe, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne ressuscite pas ma fille, hein ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne remonte pas le temps pour m'empêcher de commettre la pire erreur de ma vie, hein ? Pourquoi ! »

La haine se mêlait au désespoir dans le regard de l'actrice tandis qu'elle fixait le petit homme éberlué, une haine et un désespoir qui laissèrent la place à la terreur quand elle aperçût les deux spectres qui venaient de surgir derrière celui qui subissait ses accusations à la place du Dieu qu'il représentait.

Helen et Alice… Elles ne lui étaient jamais apparues aussi semblables qu'en cet instant… Oui, on aurait vraiment cru voir deux sœurs jumelles, même le sourire narquois que lui adressait chacune d'elles était identique à celui de l'autre.

La seule chose qui permettait à la criminelle de les différencier était le teint exsangue de la mère de Shiho tandis que son propre sang continuait de s'écouler sur sa robe écarlate.

_« Tu as oublié, Sharon ? Nul ne peux aller contre le cours du temps… »_

_« Et les morts ne ressuscitent pas… C'est toi qui m'as appris que la magie n'a jamais existé, et c'est aussi toi qui ne cessais de me répéter que Dieu n'existait pas… »_

Sharon laissa son arme glisser entre ses doigts de nouveau… L'arme ne pouvait rien contre ses deux spectres qui avaient surgi de son passé pour la tourmenter, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit à se délivrer de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait pour avoir assassiné celle dont les prédictions s'étaient finalement réalisées et dont les paroles lui revenaient à l'esprit…

_« Sur la scène, tu faisait bien face à quantité de fantômes venu te rappeler les crimes que tu avais commis, non ? Puisque la vie elle-même est une pièce de théâtre, il fallait bien que tu y soit confrontée à la même situation… »_

Oui, à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à envier à l'épouse de Macbeth… Le rôle avec lequel elle avait commencé sa carrière au cinéma comme sa carrière sanglante au sein de l'organisation n'avait plus rien d'un rôle à présent… Mais elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'abandonner pour regagner son ancienne vie…

« Alors c'est cela mon châtiment ? Pour être resté sourde toute ma vie aux messagers qu'il m'a envoyé pour me supplier de ne pas me précipiter en enfer… Pour avoir été aveugle au sourire de ma mère, celui de Charles, celui du petit chaton du FBI…et celui de mon petit ange… je ne peux même plus dire qu'il n'a rien fait pou me sauver…en fait… Et maintenant.. Il est trop tard…Beaucoup trop tard… »

Tombant à genoux devant le prêtre, l'actrice se mit à agripper sa soutane d'un geste suppliant.

« Rendez moi ma fille… Je sais que je ne le mérite pas… Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra jamais effacer ce que j'ai fait… Mais…mais… je vous en supplie… je le supplie à genoux… Rendez moi mon ange… The cool guy… Il me disait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de raisons pour sauver une personne, alors pourquoi en faudrait-il pour en ramener une à la vie, hein ? Pourquoi ? »

La criminelle se mit à sangloter doucement sans cesser d'agripper le vêtement noir du petit homme qui l'avait terrassé.

« Rendez la moi… Si tu existes vraiment, rends la moi… »

« Si notre cœur nous accuse, Dieu est plus grand notre coeur… C'est en tout cas ce que disait Saint Jean… Sharon, que Dieu existe ou non, cela n'a finalement pas grande importance… Mais les anges existent, cela tu y croie, non ? Alors, accorde toi le pardon puisque le tien t'a donné le sien depuis bien longtemps… Ne laisse pas mourir les derniers espoirs de ta fille, et tu pourras la rendre heureuse comme tu l'as toujours voulue… Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour cela, tu l'as toi-même avoué, tu as cessé d'assassiner les anges… Fait de même avec les espérances qu'ils placent en toi… Ne les laisse plus mourir»

Levant vers le prêtre souriant un regard presque identique à celui de la fille dont elle avait volé l'identité et l'apparence, l'actrice essuya calmement ses larmes du revers de sa manche avant de se relever.

« Vous êtes un prêtre passable, on doit au moins vous reconnaître ça…. »

Les lèvres de la pénitente s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois.

« …mais un détective déplorable… Vous n'avez même pas été capable de provoquer la chute de l'organisation alors que vous fréquentez depuis si longtemps ses membres les plus hauts placé… Alors que vous leur avez servi de confesseur… Ah mais oui, c'est vrai vous n'avez pas le droit de rompre le secret de la confession… Alors vous préférez sauvegarder le salut de votre petite âme et de votre maudite bonne conscience en détournant pudiquement les yeux quand vos ouailles commettent leurs atrocités quotidiennes, semant une quantité effroyable de cadavres et d'orphelins dans leur sillage… Des orphelins qu'elles se font ensuite un malin plaisir à corrompre ensuite… Comme elles l'ont fait avec Helen, Gin, Alice, Kir, Saké, Sherry ou Christine… Avez-vous une idée du nombre d'atrocités dont se rendent coupables quotidiennement vos petits enfants perdu que vous bénissez chaque jour ? Vous êtes digne de représenter Dieu, vous êtes son image vivante… Ce même sourire idiot et ce même regard indifférent tandis que vos petites brebis s'enfoncent dans la noirceur… D'ailleurs ces vêtements que vous portez, ils sont aussi noirs que les nôtres… »

Extirpant une énième cigarette de son paquet, l'actrice l'enflamma avant d'en recracher la fumée au visage attristé qui lui faisait face.

« En fait, vous êtes pratiquement des nôtres, mon père… Et quoi de plus normal ? Vous connaissez notre devise, non? We are both God and the devil…»

La criminelle pointa le doigt vers le ciel avec un air sarcastique.

« Alors c'est normal, qu' « _il_ » ait un de ses représentants dans notre organisation… Après tout, il en est autant le fondateur qu'Atsushi, non ? »

Après avoir baissé les yeux en soupirant, le petit curé rondouillard les leva de nouveau vers sa pénitente en lui adressant un sourire naïf.

« Tu ne pardonneras jamais à ceux qui essayent de te rendre l'espoir que tu as renié, hein ? Enfin pour répondre à tes accusations… De par ma profession, j'ai appris à avoir un minimum d'humilité, et même si je joue les détectives à mes heures perdues et que Scotland Yard s'est parfois réjoui de me voir mettre mon nez dans certaines de leurs affaires, je sais que je ne suit pas de taille à faire face au syndicat… Je laisse cette lourde tâche à quelqu'un qui en sera digne… Et aussi pathétique qu'elle puisse te paraître, j'essaye de lutter contre l'organisation à ma façon… Ce n'est pas forcément de la lâcheté, c'est bien plus difficile de sauver l'âme d'un criminel que de l'arrêter… Et pour moi c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment… »

« Il y a au moins une vérité parmi vos sophismes et vos faux fuyants, mon père… Si un détective peut provoquer la chute du syndicat, ça ne peut pas être vous… Non… Mais peut-être que lui… Oui, lui pourrait être notre silver bullet… »

« J'imagine que tu as en tête ton ange gardien… Pour ma part, je place mes espoirs dans celui qui fréquentait avec le plus d'assiduité mes cours de catéchisme… Sans doute parce qu'à ma grande honte, j'y évoquais plus souvent Conan Doyle et mon homonyme que les évangiles… »

Une lueur de joie malsaine illumina les yeux de l'actrice.

« Oh mais je vois que vous n'êtres pas au courant ? Votre petit chérubin est devenu un ange déchu à son tour… Oui, il a bénéficié de l'aide de sa mère pour rentrer dans le syndicat peu de temps après son évasion… Que sa « _conversion_ » soit réelle ou non, il est d'ors et déjà perdu… S'il fait mine de nous trahir, il le payera de sa vie, s'il reste en vie, il le payera de son âme… Et vous allez continuez de croire en lui après que je vous ait révélé ça ? »

Le prêtre se contenta de sourire.

« C'est mon travail de croire, Sharon… Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas le sous-estimer… Des corbeaux, aussi nombreux soient-ils, sont largement désavantagé par rapport à un faucon… Après tout, vous n'avez même pas été capable de dépecer cette colombe qui vole autour de votre nid depuis bientôt un an… »

« Vous parlez de cet imposteur ? J'ai fréquenté de très prêt ce petit magicien de foire qui a eu l'idiotie de nous défier il y a dix ans… Malgré ses talents, ce petit voleur de bas étage a été incapable de nous empêcher de lui dérober sa propre vie, alors qu'est ce que l'imbécile qui a pris sa place peut contre nous ? »

Même s'il était empreint de naïveté et de bonhomie, le sourire du prêtre était à peine moins moqueur que celui, narquois, de la criminelle.

« Nous verrons bien, Sharon… Mais je pense que cet émule d'Arsène Lupin a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et que le lecteur le plus passionné de Conan Doyle que je connaisse ne vous abandonnera ni son âme , ni sa vie, aussi facilement que tu l'espères… Et si j'en juge à l'impression qu'il t'a laissé, ton ange gardien pourrait bien finir par apporter la lumière au sein de l'obscurité où tu te réfugie, de peur de te rencontrer quelqu'un capable de te rendre l'espoir que tu as renié au sein de ton enfer… »

Sortant une montre gousset de sa poche, le confesseur de Sharon y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« J'aurais souhaité poursuivre cet entretien, Sharon, mais mon avion va bientôt partir… Et s'il n'y avait qu'un seul pêché qu'Alice et son fils ne pourraient jamais pardonner à qui que ce soit, c'est bien le manque de ponctualité… »

La meurtrière écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Vous allez au Japon ? »

« Oui… Je pense que je pourrais avoir un rôle à y jouer… Oh, je pense que le père Brown serait un fardeau pour Sherlock Holmes et Arsène Lupin dans leur lutte contre Moriarty, et un ange peut largement se passer de l'aide d'un prêtre, mais peut-être que d'autres personnes en auront besoin… Ne serait-ce que toi… »

Après avoir salué l'actrice en soulevant légèrement son chapeau, le petit personnage rondouillard se dirigea vers la grille du cimetière.

Une fois qu'il l'eût franchi, la pécheresse se retourna avec un sourire désabusé vers l'ange qui veillait sur le repos de sa victime.

« Tu sait, Christine… C'est étrange mais…pour la première fois, je me mets à partager les espoirs d'un prêtre… Oui, j'espère bien que cet ange qui m'a souri dans les rues de New York parviendra enfin à détruire cet enfer après avoir fait expier ses fautes à ta meurtrière… »

----:----

_Note de l'auteur : Ouf, ce chapitre est enfin fini… Toutes mes félicitations à ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout, c'est non seulement le plus long mais aussi le plus noir de tout ceux que j'ai écrit pour l'instant (Ouais enfin je disais déjà ça pour celui de l'enfance de Gin…)…_

_J'espère que la lecture en aura été agréable et qu'il s'est avéré digne de ma Woman in Black préféré… Tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire un chapitre qui lui serait entièrement consacré… x)_

_Le père Chesterton : Les passionnés de littérature policière ou les lecteurs attentifs de l'encyclopédie des détectives d'Aoyama auront reconnu en lui un double du père Brown, le détective crée par l'écrivain anglais…Chesterton…_

_Après tout Gosho n'as pas hésité à avoir recours au procédé pour permettre à Shinichi de croiser Marlowe et Miss Marpple (Si, si ! Relisez le volume 30), alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serait gêné moi non plus… Xp_

_A secret makes a woman a lonely woman: En me promenant sur la galerie d'image du blog de Dagron, je suis tombé sur un fanart absolument somptueux de Vermouth avec cette légende.. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre cette phrase qui correspondait si bien au personnage feminin le plus fascinant crée par Gosho... Si vous avez le temps de voir le fanart en question, n'hésitez pas... ;)_


	34. 34: Scandale à Teitan

Chapitre 34

Scandale à Teitan

Assise sur l'un des sièges installé devant la scène, Ran contempla d'un air mélancolique le rideau rouge qui lui faisait face, se remémorant les moments qu'elle avait passé de l'autre côté de la barrière… Lorsqu'elle n'était pas parmi les spectateurs mais les acteurs, et plus particulièrement dans les bras de l'un d'entre eux…L'imbécile de détective qui avait fini par délaisser un instant sa maudite enquête pour la retrouver…

A ce moment là, elle s'était persuadée qu'il était resté à ses côtés depuis le début sous l'apparence de ce petit garçon qu'elle avait recueilli chez elle… Il l'avait détrompé en se présentant sous celle du mystérieux chevalier noir qui l'avait secouru sous les regards admiratifs des spectateurs…parmi lesquels se trouvait Conan… Ce chevalier noir…Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'homme en noir qui avait commencé à s'immiscer dans sa vie… Cet homme en noir qui était peut-être responsable de la disparition de Shinichi, et qui lui proposait pourtant de l'aider à le retrouver… Elle avait fini par se lasser de l'absence du détective et surtout des propos évasifs avec lesquels il la justifiait…

Cette fois, elle avait pris sa décision, au lieu d'attendre patiemment son retour, elle allait le forcer à revenir vers elle, mieux, elle en profiterait du même coup pour lui faire définitivement ouvrir les yeux afin qu'il cesse de la voir uniquement comme une simple amie d'enfance… Et la meilleure façon de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à la tenir à l'écart de sa vie, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger plus longtemps de la multitude de crimes et de meurtres qui le suivait comme une ombre, était de rentrer de force dans son univers… Plutôt que d'attendre, peut-être un an de plus, que son enquête se finisse, elle allait le forcer à accepter sa présence à ses côtés tandis qu'il la mènerait… Et ce serait de toutes façon la meilleure façon de voir si elle était prête à partager la vie du détective…

Si cet homme en noir était réellement lié à la disparition de Shinichi, elle allait mener sa propre enquête là-dessus, et si vraiment, l'histoire que lui avait raconté Eisuke était vraie, alors elle allait prendre un malin plaisir à faire croire au détective qu'elle s'était lassé de son absence au point d'aller se consoler dans les bras d'un autre…

Oui, elle avait tout à gagner à accepter la proposition de Gin… L'homme en noir avait raison, elle devait montrer à Shinichi qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il croyait connaître…

Lorsqu'elle se leva de son siège, la lueur de détermination qui avait illuminé les yeux de la jeune femme laissa la place à l'étonnement au moment où elle aperçût…Shinichi ?

Mais oui, cela semblait bien être lui, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle en train de discuter avec une autre lycéenne… Une lycéenne qui lui ressemblait étrangement, et à en juger par la façon dont elle regardait son amie d'enfance, malgré son air apparemment renfrogné tandis qu'elle l'écoutait, ces deux là étaient plus que de simples amis… Alors c'était cela l'enquête qui le maintenait loin d'elle… Les soupçons qu'elle avait déjà eue plusieurs fois à son égard s'avéraient donc vrai… Et dire qu'elle s'était senti coupable de…

Serrant les poings, la jeune femme parcourût en un instant les derniers mètres qui la séparait du couple avant d'agripper le lycéen éberlué par le collet pour le plaquer au mur.

« Alors c'était ça la raison de ton absence… Si tu refusait de me parler autrement que par le téléphone c'était parce que…. »

La terreur du prisonnier de l'étreinte de Ran s'accrût quand ses propos accusateurs poussèrent celle qui lui ressemblait comme une sœur à braquer vers lui un regard lourd de reproches…

« Je vois… Alors la raison pour laquelle tu as annulé tout nos rendez-vous, soit disant pour aller admirer le dernier cambriolage du Kid… Monsieur menait une double vie c'est ça ? Et dire que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était parce que… Comme si tu étais seulement digne d'être comparé avec lui… »

La cible de la vindicte des deux jeunes filles avala péniblement sa salive… Il avait déjà échappée un nombre incalculable de fois aux hommes en noir qui l'avaient poussé sans le savoir à endosser cette nouvelle identité derrière laquelle il se dissimulait pour lutter contre eux… Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait échapper aux griffes de deux adversaires bien plus redoutables qu'eux…

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Mouri, cela faisait longtemps…. »

Oubliant un instant son prisonnier, la championne de karaté se tourna vers celui qui s'était adressé à elle.

« Monsieur Hakuba ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Eh bien, une pièce de théâtre sur Holmes, il y avait de fortes chances que je ne sois pas loin mais… Pourquoi est ce que vous faites cela ? »

Ran haussa légèrement les sourcils face au détective intrigué.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »

Pour toute réponse, le métis tendit le doigt vers celui qui suffoquait tandis que la jeune femme le suspendait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« De quel crime ce pauvre Kaito s'est rendu coupable pour mériter un tel châtiment ? »

« Kaito ? »

Examinant plus attentivement sa victime, Ran manqua de tressaillir, ses pensées avaient été tellement obnubilées par Shinichi qu'elle l'avait confondu avec ce garçon qui lui ressemblait comme un frère… Relâchant immédiatement le lycéen, elle l'aida à se relever en bafouillant des excuses pour son agressivité.

« Ex…cusez moi… C'est juste que vous lui ressemblez tellement que…Pardon… »

Reprenant péniblement son souffle, le malheureux Kaito s'empressa de lever une main conciliante vers la jeune fille qui était en train de courber la tête vers lui avec un air mortifié… Mais sa gêne s'évanouit aussitôt qu'une rose apparut entre les doigts du lycéen dans un nuage de fumée.

« Permettez de vous offrir cette fleur à la place de celui qui semble si négligent à votre égard… En espérant qu'elle vous aidera à le pardonner…»

La main de Ran trembla légèrement tandis qu'elle accepta le présent de l'inconnu qui lui adressait un sourire énigmatique… Sourire qui se dissipa aussitôt devant le regard noir dont il venait d'être gratifié par celle qui venait de croiser les bras d'un air accusateur.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je cherchais juste à lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas… »

« C'est ça… Monsieur veut peut-être pousser la sollicitude jusqu'à prendre totalement la place de son petit ami négligent ? Tel que je te connais… »

Une lueur d'irritation plissa les traits du lycéen.

« Et après ? Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait te poser problème… Tu es la première à me dire que je n'ai aucune chance face au Kid et que c'est lui seul qui pourra te séduire… Comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à une furie pareil… »

Aoko crispa le poing.

« Répète un peu ce que tu vient de dire si tu l'ose… »

La dispute cessa immédiatement quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de la lycéenne furieuse.

« Ah mademoiselle Mouri, je vous retrouve enfin dans cette foule mais… Vous avez changé de coiffure ? »

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Ran, le nouveau venu laissa osciller ses yeux myopes sur les deux jeunes femmes d'un air éberlué.

« Oh pardon… Mais…vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une sœur, mademoiselle Mouri… »

« Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? »

« Eh bien…oui… »

Se tournant l'une vers l'autre, les deux lycéennes entreprirent de se dévisager avant de secouer simultanément la tête.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je lui ressemble… Nous avons toutes les deux les cheveux longs, c'est tout… D'ailleurs, comment est ce que vous vous appelez?»

« Ran… Et vous ? »

« Aoko… Mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais… Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun toutes les deux… »

Ran rendit son sourire à sa nouvelle amie.

« C'est étrange mais… C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire… D'ailleurs je trouve que ton ami ressemble beaucoup à Shinichi lui aussi… Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître… Est ce que vous seriez ..? »

Aoko secoua la tête en rougissant légèrement.

« Kaito ? Nous sommes juste amis d'enfance et rien de plus… Qui serait assez bête pour vouloir sortir avec lui de toutes façons ? »

Le lycéen renifla d'un air irrité tandis que le sourire de Ran se fit plus mélancolique.

« Oui… Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun à ce qu'on dirait… »

Eisuke observa d'un air interloqué la discussion surréaliste entre les jeunes femmes… Même s'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, il sentait instinctivement que ces deux là devaient inévitablement se rencontrer un jour… Par contre les raison du frisson qui lui parcourût l'échine quand il croisa le regard amusée du détective métis étaient on ne peut plus claires pour lui…

« Monsieur Hakuba! Mais qu'est ce que… »

« Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ? Rassure toi, je ne suis pas en train de mener une enquête. Comme je l'ai dit à mademoiselle Mouri, je suis uniquement venu pour la pièce… »

Le sourire narquois du métis accrût les doutes du lycéen myope.

« Mais… C'est juste une pièce faites par des enfants d'école maternelle, je ne pensais pas que… »

« Je voit ça avant tout comme une pièce donné par des collègues qui veulent faire connaître leur association de détective…La moindre des choses est que je leur apporte mon soutien… C'est on ne peut plus normal que Sherlock Holmes s'intéresse aux irregular de Beika, non ? Et puis… Il y a un de mes petits collègues en particulier que je voudrais voir face à face… Et je ne suis pas le seul…»

Eisuke observa d'un air intrigué le sourire complice du compagnon du détective.

« Eisuke ? Tu connais monsieur Hakuba? »

Se grattant la tête avec un rire gêné, le lycéen se demanda de quelle manière il allait se tirer de ce pétrin.

« Eh bien… Cela fait des mois que Monsieur Hakuba traque le Kid, sans aucun succès... Alors je pensais que puisque nous avions l'air d'être tout les deux victimes d'une malédiction, nous pourrions nous comprendre… »

L'air irrité d'Hakuba tandis que le sourire narquois de Kaito s'élargissait provoqua un début de panique chez l'infortuné Eisuke… Il se jura que si sa malchance lui faisait subir une situation similaire une troisième fois, il laisserait à son collègue le soin de trouver lui-même une excuse plausible…

« Je comprends… Et à ce que je vois, vous êtes loin d'avoir oublié votre dernière rencontre avec Conan, monsieur Hakuba… »

Au grand soulagement du camarade de Ran, le détective le délaissa pour se tourner vers la lycéenne avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Il y avait peu de chance pour que j'oublie un nom pareil… D'autant que celui qui le porte serait digne de prendre le titre de Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle… Au moins autant que moi…ou Shinichi Kudo… »

Une légère lueur de mélancolie brilla dans les yeux de Ran.

« Mais dites moi, monsieur Hakuba… Vous n'avez pas peur que le Kid profite du fait que vous êtes occupé pour commettre un vol en toute impunité ? »

La question d'Eisuke plissa les lèvres du détective en un sourire amusé.

« En temps normal, un héritier de Holmes ne se fierait jamais à son intuition mais uniquement à l'observation et la déduction… Mais pourtant, j'ai l'intuition que le Kid sera aussi occupé que moi ce soir… Et je pense que je peux m'y fier… »

S'écartant du mur sur lequel il était adossé, Kaito se rapprocha de son camarade avec une expression narquoise.

« Fait attention, Saguru… J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'un détective va se faire voler quelque chose à son nez et à sa barbe ce soir… »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, le métis fixa son ami d'un air intrigué.

« Est-ce que le Kid perdrait sa courtoisie ? Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait annoncé qu'il commettrait un vol ce soir… »

« Oh rassure-toi… Ce n'est pas toi qui te feras battre à plate couture, ce soir… Et ce ne sera pas le Kid qui va infliger un échec à un détective… Quoique, il pourrait peut-être apporter son aide à un de ses collègues, qui sait ? »

Hakuba demeura pensif devant le visage impénétrable de Kaito avant de sortir sa montre gousset en soupirant.

« Nous verrons bien… En attendant, nous ferions mieux de nous installer dès maintenant. La pièce va bientôt commencer, et je préfèrerais si possible y assister depuis le premier rang… »

----:----

Si Mitsuhiko paraissait aux anges dans le rôle Norton tandis qu'il conduisait sa fiancée à l'autel, Conan avait, quand à lui, beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son irritation.

Les changements apportés par le professeur Kobayashi à l'aventure de son détective préféré étaient loin de lui plaire… Que l'inspecteur Lestrade participe à l'enquête contredisait explicitement la logique même de l'histoire… Si le roi de Bohème s'était adressé à Holmes, c'était précisément parce que son affaire ne pouvait pas se résoudre de manière officielle, de peur de provoquer le scandale qu'il voulait plus que tout éviter… Ceci dit, il devait reconnaître qu'étant donné qu'elle n'avait que cinq acteurs à sa disposition, le professeur aurait difficilement pu trouver une meilleure manière d'expliquer le fait que l'assistant du détective soit la même personne qui célèbre le mariage d'Irène Adler…

Et si le fait de voir Holmes prendre Lestrade comme assistant ne s'accordait absolument pas avec le caractère des deux personnages, il voyait difficilement Genta dans le rôle du docteur Watson… Des deux violations à l'œuvre de son écrivain préféré, il préférait voir la moins choquante se concrétiser sur scène…

Mais le fait d'assister au mariage de sa meilleure ennemie dans une tenue qui aurait mieux convenu à Hakuba qu'à Shinichi Kudo… Certes il devait jouer devant un public très jeune, s'il avait du réellement se déguiser, comme l'avait fait le héros de Doyle dans la même situation, leurs camarades de classe aurait peut-être eu du mal à reconnaître le détective…

Mais cela revenait à faire d'Irène Adler une idiote incapable de reconnaître son pire ennemi alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle… Et il doutait fortement que celle qui l'interprétait accepte cette vision de son personnage… De même qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se laisse tranquillement arrêter par l'inspecteur Lestrade déguisé en prêtre à la fin de la scène…

En fait, plus que lui, c'était Haibara qui avait des raisons de se plaindre des modifications apportées à l'intrigue… Pourtant, c'était elle qui les avait entraîné tout les deux dans ce pétrin… Non, cela devait cacher quelque chose… Et le sourire narquois de la chimiste renforça ses soupçons…

Mitsuhiko de son côté arborait un sourire radieux tandis qu'il acceptait de prendre la cantatrice pour épouse. Visiblement, il avait oublié que son mariage était censé être interrompu par l'arrestation de sa fiancée mais il avait surtout oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pièce de théâtre… Cela semblait aussi le cas d'Ayumi tandis qu'elle observait la scène depuis les coulisses…

Lorsque la scientifique interrompît le faux prêtre en levant la main, le détective se prépara au pire tandis que le pauvre Genta, décontenancé par ce changement de dernière minute ne savait plus comment réagir.

« Excusez-moi, mon père, mais il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose… »

Terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu oublier une partie de son texte, le camarade de classe d'Haibara se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche d'un air interloqué.

« Avant de procéder au mariage, il est d'usage de demander si personne dans l'assistance ne s'y oppose, non ? »

« Mais enfin, nous sommes seuls dans l'église… »

Apparemment, Conan n'était pas le seul à vouloir empêcher la chimiste de modifier le déroulement de la pièce, son futur époux s'était déjà remis de sa surprise pour sauver son mariage en improvisant à son tour.

« Vraiment ? Il y a pourtant ce brave inconnu qui a accepté de nous servir de témoin… »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, elle se tourna avec un air énigmatique vers le détective.

« Allons, ne soyez pas timide, je suis sûre que vous avez une très bonne raison de vous opposer à ce mariage… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Etait-ce une manière détournée de lui demander de faire enfin son choix entre elle et Ran ? C'était l'explication qui lui paraissait la plus vraisemblable si on en jugeait à son air sérieux tandis qu'elle le scrutait… Quelle réponse allait-il lui donner ? Et surtout comment s'y prendre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de celle qui le fixait d'un air attendrie tandis qu'elle était au premier rang ?

Shinichi serra le poing, il ne pouvait pas demeurer dans l'incertitude… Comment réagir ? Comment Sherlock Holmes aurait réagi dans la même situation ?

« En effet, il me semble que la marié est amoureuse d'un autre homme. »

La chimiste rendit son sourire narquois au détective qui avait fait l'erreur de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez une preuve pour étayer votre accusation ? »

Le sourire du détective s'élargit.

« Je suppose qu'une photographie de la mariée en train d'enlacer un autre homme serait suffisant, non ? »

Comment aurait réagi Irène Adler si elle avait su que Sherlock Holmes lui avait déjà dérobé la preuve avec laquelle elle faisait chanter le souverain de Bohème ? Haibara s'empressa de répondre à la question du passionné de Holmes.

« Je suppose que oui… Mais encore faudrait-il nous la montrer…Est ce que vous l'avez sur vous au moins ? Cela m'étonnerait… »

Fixant la chimiste d'un air plus triomphant que jamais, son adversaire plongea la main dans le revers de son macfarlane avant d'en sortir son carnet de notes…d'où il extirpa la photographie qui y était dissimulé. Il devait reconnaître qu'il prenait un risque non négligeable… Si jamais la chimiste posait son regard dessus, elle ferait un scandale beaucoup plus terrifiant que celui que craignait tant le roi de Bohème…. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de la prendre à son propre piège…

Loin d'être décontenancée, Haibara demeura plus énigmatique que jamais tandis qu'elle tendit la main.

« Je vois que oui… Est-ce que je pourrais au moins y jeter un coup d'œil de manière à réfuter vos accusations en dissipant le malentendu ? »

« j'ai comme l'impression que si je prend le risque de vous donner ma preuve, il y a peu de chance pour que vous me la rendiez intact… »

Parfait, non seulement il respectait la logique de la pièce, mais surtout il se mettait à l'abri des foudres de la chimiste… La satisfaction illumina les yeux du détective tandis qu'il attendait patiemment la réplique de son adversaire.

« C'est un peu facile, vous ne trouvez pas ? Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que la photographie est réellement compromettante dans ce cas ? »

C'est tout ? Il avait déjà anticipé cette réaction…

« Je n'ai besoin de la montrer qu'au prêtre après tout… Non ? D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien vous avancer, mon père… »

Légèrement décontenancé, Genta obtempéra néanmoins à la requête de son camarade en espérant qu'on prendrait la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi son texte contenait apparemment moins de répliques que celui des autres acteurs… Malheureusement pour lui comme pour Conan, Haibara était loin d'en avoir fini…

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux requérir l'avis d'un observateur impartial… »

« Je vois difficilement qui pourrait assurer ce rôle… Nous sommes seuls et votre mari est tout sauf impartial… »

Une lueur de triomphe brilla dans le regard de l'actrice tandis qu'elle se tourna vers le public, et plus particulièrement vers le premier rang.

« Il me semble qu'il y a quelqu'un au seuil de l'église en train d'observer la cérémonie… Autant lui demander son avis… »

L'étonnement poussa Conan à hausser les sourcils. Elle avait un complice parmi les spectateurs ? Il devait avouer que cette feinte là, il ne s'y attendait pas… Mais qui ? Il n'y avait que deux suspects possibles, sa mère qui observait la scène d'un air amusé et Ran qui n'avait pas quitté son air attendrie… Laquelle des deux avait-elle mise dans la confidence ?

Haibara s'empressa de balayer ses soupçons en désignant une troisième personne…qui s'empressa de monter sur scène avec adresse, sous le regard suspicieux de son voisin comme de celui du détective… Et l'expression légèrement amusée du nouveau venu accrût sa méfiance…

Le fameux lycéen qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques jours et qu'il avait eu l'impression de connaître sans savoir pourquoi… Haibara l'avait revu entre-temps ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle n'avait quitté ni sa maison, ni celle du professeur ces derniers jours… C'était peu probable… Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi ? Et pourquoi ne manifestait-il pas la moindre surprise tandis qu'il rentrait dans le jeu de la chimiste ?

L'étonnement de Shinichi monta d'un cran lorsqu'il reconnût le camarade du lycéen, qui semblait aussi méfiant et intrigué que lui tandis qu'il observait la scène en plissant les yeux… Hakuba Saguru, le plus grand ennemi du Kid après lui… Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi semblait-il prendre autant d'intérêt au comportement du nouvel acteur ? A le voir, il semblait en train d'observer le principal suspect d'une affaire de meurtre…

Dans tout les cas, Conan se sentait peu disposé à remettre la photographie à celui qui tendait tranquillement la main pour la lui réclamer.

« Eh bien, monsieur le détective ? Vous semblez moins pressé de nous montrer votre preuve… Serait-elle cousue de fil blanc ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle impliquerait un personnage haut placé, qui ne voudrait pas être impliqué dans un scandale si une partie fort peu honorable de son passé était révélé au public ? »

Conan se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse phénoménale aux différentes implications de la réplique d'Haibara.

Elle venait officiellement de démasquer Holmes… Et dans la logique même de l'histoire, le détective ne pouvait effectivement pas montrer à un étranger la photographie d'Irène Adler dans les bras du roi de Bohème… Le faire revenait à lui accorder la victoire… Elle l'avait piégé, la pièce se terminerait non pas par le triomphe de Holmes mais par sa défaite…

Alors c'était ça qu'elle avait en tête…Le pousser à ridiculiser son propre héros sur scène alors qu'il était censé gagner… Mais la pensée qu'Haibara l'avait battu sur son propre terrain en rendant la pièce de théâtre beaucoup plus conforme à l'œuvre de son écrivain préféré… L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un sourire malgré son irritation… Irritation qui laissa la place à de l'anxiété quand il vît que sa meilleur ennemie n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec lui… Qu'avait-elle en tête tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui ? Par précaution, il plaça la main tenant la photographie derrière son dos de manière à la mettre hors de sa portée.

« J'ai bien l'impression qu'il vous faudra une autre preuve pour annuler mon mariage… Une autre preuve que la mariée est amoureuse d'un autre homme… »

Le sourire de l'Irène Adler de Shinichi prît un pli moqueur tandis qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« …et comme vous semblez incapable d'en trouver une… Le mieux est que je vous la donne… »

Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répliquer, Haibara l'embrassa avec une fougue qui le réduisit instantanément à sa merci.

Le coup de théâtre inattendu entraîna une foule de réactions adaptées à son caractère surréaliste.

Hakuba fixa la scène d'un regard où l'étonnement se mêlait à une pointe d'irritation… Visiblement la manière dont son collègue défendait les couleurs de leur idole commune était loin lui plaire…de même que cette version de Scandale en Bohème…

Eisuke rougit légèrement avant de retirer ses lunettes pour les essuyer, de peur d'avoir été victime d'une hallucination.

Le sourire narquois de Kaito s'élargit tandis qu'il observait la défaite de son ennemi.

Agasa observa les deux enfants d'un air attendrie tandis qu'ils se livraient à une distraction fort peu adaptée à son âge.

Yukiko et Yusaku partagèrent le même sourire amusée devant la déconfiture de leur fils.

Sato et Takagi, qui avaient fini par réussir à se libérer de leur travail et de leurs disputes pour assister à la pièce à la dernière minute, se mirent à rougir tandis que chacun d'eux s'efforçait de résister à la tentation de se tourner vers l'autre, de peur qu'il ne se fasse l'émule des deux acteurs.

Aoko cligna des yeux d'un air intrigué tandis que la jeune femme qui était à côté d'elle les écarquilla.

Mistuhiko et Ayumi se mirent à pâlir tandis que Genta et le professeur Kobayashi, qui était dans les coulisses aux côtés d'Ayumi, ouvrirent simultanément la bouche dans un o de surprise.

Lorsque la nouvelle Irène Adler délivra enfin le petit Sherlock Holmes de son emprise, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil terrifié sur les trois autres acteurs…

A en juger par le regard d'Ayumi, madame Hudson n'appréciait guère le comportement de son locataire, et les regards noirs de Mistuhiko et de Genta lui firent comprendre qu'à l'instant présent, le détective avait plus de raisons que la criminelle de se mettre à l'abri de son fiancé et de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Mais fort heureusement pour lui, l'épais brouillard qui se mit à envahir instantanément la scène recula son dénouement sanglant… Au sein de l'épaisse brume blanche, il n'avait plus le moyen de distinguer quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est Haibara, et le lycéen qui s'était rapproché de lui avec une expression amusée.

« J'ai comme l'impression que cette fois, c'est au tour du détective de fuir devant la police, non ? Tu ferais mieux de le faire tant que tu en as l'occasion… »

Shinichi n'avait guère le temps de se poser des questions sur les raisons qui poussaient l'inconnu à le fixer avec une expression narquoise, de même qu'il ne pouvait guère s'interroger sur les causes du mystérieux brouillard étant donné les circonstances.

Une main se referma sur son bras à l'instant où il tourna les talons après avoir adressé un regard méfiant à son allié.

« Eh bien dis moi, tu abandonne ta meilleure ennemie à la police juste après qu'elle t'ait donné la preuve qui te manquait ? Ce n'est pas très fair play de ta part… »

Le détective se retint d'exprimer sa façon de penser à la chimiste.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du pétrin dans lequel tu viens de nous fourrer ? »

« Par rapport à celui dans lequel un détective idiot de ma connaissance a failli se mettre dans des circonstances similaires, je dirais qu'il est minime… »

Shinichi se mordilla les lèvres d'un air irrité. Combien de temps allait-elle lui reprocher son erreur ? De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter.

« Bon et bien dans ce cas, viens avec moi… »

Pour toute réponse la chimiste se mit à soulever légèrement un des pans de sa robe d'un air affligé.

« Explique-moi comment je peut courir dans cette tenue, benêt ? Je pense que ta mère m'en voudrait beaucoup si je la déchiquetais…À moins que tu ne veuille que je la retire ? »

Rougissant légèrement devant le sourire cynique de la scientifique, le détective finit par se reprendre et par réagir d'une manière adaptée à la situation.

« Quitte à enlever la mariée, autant le faire d'une manière conforme à la tradition… »

Haibara cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller complètement lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras, de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec son épouse au moment de lui faire franchir le seuil du domicile conjugal.

Sans perdre de temps, le détective se précipita dans les coulisses en souriant devant le léger rougissement qui avait coloré les joues pâles de la chimiste.

----:----

Adossé contre l'un des murs de la salle de spectacle, Kaito regardait d'un air amusée les tentatives de certains des spectateurs de retrouver les deux fugitifs tandis qu'un scientifique, un romancier et une actrice étaient fort occupés à subir à la place du metteur en scène de la pièce les reproches de parents fort mécontents de son dénouement.

Si on jugeait à la facilité avec laquelle la mère de Shinichi réduisait au silence les détracteurs de son parent éloigné, ainsi qu'au regard plus amusé que mécontent du directeur de l'école tandis que le professeur Kobayashi mortifié lui présentait ses excuses pour le coup de théâtre inattendu, le scandale qui s'était abattu sur Teitan malgré les efforts de son Sherlock Holmes aurait des conséquences minimes sur la vie de celle qui en avait été à l'origine sans le savoir.

Le membre le plus âgée des détective's boy allait d'ailleurs avoir l'agréable surprise de constater, dans les semaines à venir, que son projet avait dépassé toutes ses espérances… Le club des petits détectives marquerait à jamais l'école maternelle… Et dans la mesure où les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi avaient dissipé une bonne partie des appréhensions des parents en leur racontant les services que les petits détectives avaient rendu à la police à plusieurs reprises, le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle aurait la surprise, moins agréable, de constater qu'à son retour, il allait avoir beaucoup plus que trois irregular à gérer…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Le voleur se tourna vers le détective métis avec une expression blasé.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer de rengaine ? »

« N'essaye pas d'éluder ma question, Kaito. »

« Allons, tu devrais savoir que c'est mon genre d'aider les voleurs à échapper à la police… Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais agi différemment avec celui qui a volé la mariée à son fiancé ? Enfin, j'ai l'impression que le dénouement de la pièce ne te plaît guère… »

Son irritation grandissant devant le regard provocateur de son ennemi, l'éternel poursuivant du kid renifla.

« Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Je n'appréciait déjà guère que la version originale s'achève par la défaite de Holmes mais celle là… C'était déjà une erreur de la part de Conan Doyle d'avoir laissé son héros perdre la face à Irène Adler… »

« Pourtant si j'en juge à mon Herlock Sholmès, lui non plus n'a pas pu résister à son Irène Adler, non ? »

Hakuba se mit à serrer le poing en maudissant une fois de plus la bêtise qui l'avait poussé à faire découvrir l'oeuvre de Maurice Leblanc à son camarade.

« Est ce que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu avait des bombinettes à fumée dissimulées dans tes manches alors que nous étions seulement censés assister à une pièce de théâtre ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais de mèche avec elle… »

Le lycéen adressa un sourire énigmatique à son camarade.

« Tu es détective, non ? Alors à toi de le découvrir… Ceci étant dit, je prends toujours la précaution d'amener avec moi de quoi amuser l'assistance avec quelques tours… »

----:----

Note de l'auteur : Ouf, j'ai enfin pu mettre en scène cette pièce de théâtre…Ca faisait bien, pfouu, 35 chapitres que je voulais le faire… Bon après, je ne sais pas si l'idée de réécrire Un scandale en Bohème avec Conan et Ai dans les rôles principaux peut amuser quelqu'un d'autre que moi…XD

Enfin bon, j'avait envie de faire ma propre version Conan/Ai de la fameuse scène de la pièce de théâtre du volume 26…Xp

Le sobriquet d'Hakuba : Lorsque Maurice Leblanc s'amusa à mettre en scène une rencontre entre Sherlock Holmes et son fameux voleur (Arsène Lupin), les éditeurs anglais de Conan Doyle lui adressèrent de sévères remontrances et exigèrent, au nom des droits d'auteur, qu'il remplace le nom du détective affrontant Lupin par un autre…

L'écrivain français, qui était loin d'être dénué d'humour, les pris au mot en rebaptisant son détective Herlock Sholmès…

Inutile de préciser que ce double du détective de Beiker street s'avère incapable de mettre fin à la carrière du plus célèbre voleur de la littérature policière…

Le Macfarlane : Essayez de vous représenter Sherlock Holmes dans la tenue avec lequel vous l'associez automatiquement… Vous y arrivez ? Eh bien c'est le nom du type de manteau dont il est revêtu…


	35. 35: Ne plus être prisonnier d’un mirage

Chapitre 35

Ne plus être prisonnier d'un mirage

La chimiste ferma les yeux en sentant la brise lui caresser les cheveux tandis que le détective, étendu de tout son long sur l'herbe du parc, reprenait péniblement son souffle.

« Je…suppose…que tu es heureuse…de nous avoir enfoncé dans un pétrin…pareil… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres d'Haibara tandis qu'elle se pencha sur l'ex-Shinichi Kudo.

« Très…je préfère largement cette version de Scandale en Bohème à l'originale, et à celle du professeur Kobayashi… L'insupportable détective trop sûr de lui est battu à plate couture, et sa meilleure ennemie remporte une victoire complète… »

Conan poussa un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers la scientifique.

« Je vois… Et qu'est ce qui est censé se passer ensuite ? Dans la mesure où c'est toi qui est en train d'écrire cette nouvelle version, tu dois le savoir… »

L'amusement laissa la place à la mélancolie sur le visage d'Haibara.

« La suite… Cette version, je ne l'ai pas écrite seule au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… Tu peux avoir ton mot à dire sur la manière dont les évènements vont se dérouler à partir de maintenant… Et puis après tout, tu connaîs ton héros mieux que moi, comment agirait-il dans cette situation? »

S'enfonçant dans une expression pensive, le détective finit par en sortir avec une expression désabusée.

« Et bien… Je suppose qu'à présent, Holmes va discrètement emmener la cantatrice assister à un autre mariage, un mariage où il ne se contentera pas du rôle de témoin… Malheureusement pour lui, sa meilleure ennemie ne va pas résister à la tentation de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déchéance, alors elle va disparaître et le laisser seul devant l'autel… De cette façon, il aura échoué non seulement en tant que détective mais aussi en tant qu'homme, il aura été incapable de retenir la femme qu'il aimait… Tel que je te connais, c'est la version qui te plairait le plus, ainsi les rôles serait inversés entre ton personnage préféré et le mien… »

La chimiste se mit à sourire tristement.

« Tu vois que tu n'avais même pas besoin de me poser la question, tu connaissais déjà la réponse… Oui, c'est de cette façon que les choses vont se passer… Holmes en voudra beaucoup à son ennemie, mais plus rien ne s'interposera entre lui et Alice Brent lorsqu'il la retrouvera enfin, il l'épousera et la rendra heureuse…»

Les deux protagonistes de la nouvelle version de la défaite de Holmes gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes.

« Et Irène Adler, que va-t-elle devenir après sa fuite ? Elle ira rejoindre Norton et finira par l'épouser ? »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Elle ne l'as jamais aimé et c'est elle qui a remporté la victoire… Celui qui devra se marier pour dissimuler sa défaite, ce sera Holmes… Parce qu'après une défaite pareil, il ne pourra plus jamais reprendre le rôle de détective, alors il mettra fin à sa carrière en prétendant que c'est par amour pour Alice Brent, pour laquelle il a renoncé à cet univers noir qui constituait son monde… Enfin, peut-être que c'est réellement par amour pour elle que tu arrêteras de jouer les détectives… Après tout, si tu étais tombé amoureux de moi, c'était uniquement pour cesser de faire espérer Ran en vain, non ? Tu pensais que de cette façon, tu n'aurais aucun remords à lui dire d'aller trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, puisque toi tu ne le pouvais plus, et ne le pourras peut-être jamais plus… »

Un soupir franchit le seuil des lèvres de la chimiste, étirées en un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui, en fait, c'est uniquement pour ça que tu t'es persuadé que tu m'aimais… De cette façon, tu pouvais rendre heureuse les deux personnes qui ont souffert par ta faute… Mais tu veux que je te dise, Shinichi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de sacrifier ton bonheur au nôtre… Cet antidote, je finirais par te le donner… »

S'asseyant aux côtés du détective silencieux, Haibara se mit à contempler la pleine lune d'un air énigmatique.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'Irène Adler était trop fière pour se contenter d'un amour illusoire… Tu sais, dans ma version aussi, elle laissera une lettre derrière elle pour expliquer à Sherlock Holmes les raisons de sa fuite… Veux-tu en connaître le contenu ? »

Conan acquiesça sans dire un mot.

« Elle ne contiendra qu'une seule phrase… Une citation… _« Et si le nom d'épouse paraît plus sacré et plus fort, le nom d'amie m'a toujours paru plus doux, comme ceux, sans vouloir te choquer, de concubine ou de courtisane… »_ C'est ce qu'a dit Héloïse à Abélard dans une de ses lettres… La plus belle et la plus intelligente des femmes qui ont vécu au moyen âge… Mais cet imbécile dont elle était tombée amoureuse ne pouvait pas la voir autrement que comme une âme à sauver… Une de plus puisque c'était sa vocation d'amener ceux que le monde avait corrompu vers leur salut… Malheureusement pour lui, comme pour elle, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait qu'il la regarde, enfin… »

Une lueur de tristesse illumina les yeux de la chimiste quand elle les posa sur ceux du détective.

« Oui, je suis parfaite dans le rôle de ton Héloïse… Pas dans celui de ton Irène Adler… De toutes façons, cette pauvre femme ne pouvait pas trouver le bonheur, même dans ma version de son histoire… »

Conan poussa un soupir.

« Et tu n'as jamais envisagé que si Sherlock Holmes avait conservé la photographie toutes ces années, c'était parce qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle revienne… Non pas parce qu'il était trop fier pour faire le premier pas, mais parce qu'il voulait laisser sa liberté à celle qu'il aimait ? »

Le sourire de la scientifique refléta plus de tristesse que de moquerie.

« Je te laisserais une photographie dans ma lettre si ça peut te faire plaisir, Kudo… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, tu sais… »

Haibara écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la photographie que lui tendait le détective.

« Cette photographie… Où… et comment ? »

« Je l'ai volé dans l'album de ta sœur avant de te le donner… Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir fait de moi un criminel… Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de me la donner, elle était trop éloignée de l'image que tu voulais que je me fasse de toi… En fait, c'est sans doute de cette photographie que je suis tombé amoureux… »

Un sourire désabusé plissa les lèvres de Shinichi.

« C'est amusant mais… Dans une de ses nouvelles, Edogawa raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe amoureux d'une femme qu'il avait aperçue de loin grâce à ses jumelles… Évidement, quand il trouve enfin le courage de ne plus se contenter d'observer sa dulcinée de loin et qu'il se rapproche, il est cruellement déçu… Celle qu'il aimait à la folie…était le personnage d'un Oshie, ces tableaux en relief qui était encore courant au début du siècle… Mais pour autant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son amour alors… Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? »

Haibara contemplait la photographie sans donner l'impression d'écouter celui qui lui avait donné.

« Il a demandé à son frère de l'observer avec les fameuses jumelles, mais en les tenant à l'envers, en espérant que de cette façon, il allait se mettre à rapetisser et qu'il pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur du tableau pour y trouver le bonheur avec celle qu'il aimait… Ca a fonctionné, mais malheureusement, l'histoire ne pouvait pas avoir un dénouement heureux… Il a bien réussi à rentrer dans le tableau, son amour a fini par être réciproque… Mais si sa fiancé était à l'abri des ravages du temps et demeurerait toujours figée dans cette beauté surnaturelle qui le maintenait sous son charme, ce n'était pas son cas… Alors, au fil des ans, il a continué de vieillir en regardant son tendre amour demeurer aussi magnifique qu'au premier jour… J'imagine qu'à la fin, elle ne pouvait même plus l'aimer tant la différence d'âge était grande… Ca se terminera de la même façons pour nous, non ? »

Lorsqu'il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la chimiste se tourna vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard où toute trace d'illusion avait disparu.

« J'imagine que même si tu parviens à créer cet antidote, je serais le seul à en bénéficier, je me trompe ? Shiho n'as ni famille, ni ami, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Haibara… Alors moi, j'attendrais tranquillement que dix années s'écoulent à nouveaux, mais à ce moment là, tu m'auras oublié… La seule manière pour moi de rester auprès de celle que j'aime dans ce tableau en relief qui représente mon enfance, c'est de garder cette taille…. Mais lorsque nous serons enfin en âge de nous aimer, nous aurons cessé de le faire… Et l'histoire se terminera de la même façon que celle écrite par celui dont je porte le nom… »

« Sauf si je parviens enfin à te convaincre que celle que tu aime n'est qu'une illusion… Si l'imbécile de ton histoire avait eu le courage d'observer tout de suite sa dulcinée de près, ses sentiments pour elle se seraient aussitôt dissipés au lieu d'aller en s'accroissant avec le temps…jusqu'au moment où il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire… Tu veux que je te montre l'envers du décor, Kudo ? Tu veux que je te démontre que celle qui te sourit sur cette photographie est aussi illusoire qu'un personnage d'Oshie ? Et bien, je vais le faire… »

Détournant les yeux de Conan, la scientifique les leva vers la lune dont le rayonnement renforçait la pâleur et la mélancolie de son visage attristée.

« Avant que je ne te rencontre, ce soir où ma sœur est morte, toutes les victimes de mon poison ne me sont jamais apparût autrement que comme des statistiques sur les rapports qu'on me remettait… Oui, ce n'était rien d'autre que des chiffres et des mots…Un peu d'encre sur des feuilles de papier… Cela peut te paraître cynique de ma part mais je devais les voir de cette façon si je ne voulais pas devenir folle… Choisir entre ma sœur qui était bien vivante, cette sœur qui était le seul soleil qui pouvait m'éclairer dans cette nuit noire, et des tâches d'encres, la décision était facile à prendre… Mais un jour, mes collègues m'ont forcé à ouvrir les yeux et tu sais de quelle façon ils s'y sont pris ? Ils m'ont demandé de procéder moi-même à l'exécution d'un de mes assistants… »

Une moue de dégoût plissa les traits de la chimiste tandis qu'elle se mit à contempler sa main.

« Lorsque ta victime a un visage, qu'elle te supplie de l'épargner, que du sang coule dans ses veines et vient te salir les mains quand tu presse la détente de ton arme… C'est beaucoup plus difficile de la tuer… Mais j'ai pourtant réussi à le faire… Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils m'ont forcé, tu me l'as dit toi-même, les criminels ont toujours le choix… Je pouvais mourir la conscience tranquille, en ayant enfin trouvé la rédemption, ou vivre avec ma sœur en portant le poids de mon crime… Et j'ai choisi… A partir de ce moment, cette même odeur répugnante qui entourait mes collègues comme un voile, je l'ai senti sur mes propres mains, même après les avoir lavé pendant des heures… Cette odeur de sang ne partait pas… Elle n'est jamais partie… Le regard glacial et dénué d'humanité que m'adressait chacun de mes collègues, c'était aussi celui que m'adressait mon reflet quand je me contemplais dans ma glace le matin… Et puis, quelques semaines plus tard, ils m'ont laissé voir ma sœur, qui vivait à New York à l'époque… »

La main de la scientifique se mit à trembloter légèrement.

« Je pensais que le regard qu'Akemi m'adresserait quelques instants après m'avoir vu exprimerait le même dégoût que celui de mon reflet… Quoi de plus normal, Kudo ? Après son premier crime, un assassin voit son meurtre se refléter dans le regard de chacune des personnes qui croise le sien… Mais…mais non, elle ne m'as pas regardé comme une criminelle mais comme sa petite sœur… Et à ce moment là… C'est idiot, je sais, mais pendant un court instant, j'ai cru qu'elle avait deviné la vérité sur ce que j'avais fait mais que par son sourire, elle me faisait comprendre qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de m'aimer pour autant… Oui, c'était idiot de croire cela… Akemi m'a sourit uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait rien, et ne pouvait rien savoir à ce moment là… Mais cela, je m'en suis rendu compte l'instant d'après, l'instant qui a suivi celui que tu voit immortalisé sur cette photographie… »

Ramenant ses genoux vers elle, Haibara y enfouit doucement sa tête.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'exprime ce sourire que tu voulait tant me faire avoir ? Parce que je suppose que c'est un sourire identique à celui là que tu voulais voir sur mon visage… Eh bien, il exprime l'espérance d'une criminelle qui pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir le droit au bonheur malgré les horreurs dont elle était coupable… Un bonheur égoïste, fondé sur le mensonge et la lâcheté… Oui la lâcheté de ne pas faire face à mes crimes… Maintenant que tu connais l'envers du décor, Kudo, j'espère que tu ne sera pas aussi stupide que le héros de ton histoire, qui a continué d'aimer cette femme même après avoir appris la vérité sur elle…et qui a gâché sa vie en s'enfermant dans cette illusion avec elle… »

Les paroles de la chimiste se perdirent dans un silence glacial qui perdura plusieurs minutes, avant que Conan ne le brise.

« Non, je ne serais pas aussi stupide que lui… »

Haibara tressaillit quand elle sentit les bras du détective se refermer autour de sa taille tandis qu'il s'asseyait derrière elle.

« Au lieu de m'enfermer dans un bonheur illusoire et d'y sacrifier mon bonheur réel, je vais faire sortir celle que j'aime du monde artificiel où elle s'est enfermé…pour la ramener dans le monde réel où je pourrais vraiment la rendre heureuse… »

« Alors tu va aider une meurtrière à fuir ses crimes, c'est ça ? Est ce que tu serais trop faible pour procéder à l'arrestation du criminel qui t'as avoué ses fautes ?»

Resserrant son étreinte, Conan se mit à sourire en caressant les cheveux qui effleuraient sa joue.

« Tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'aiderais une criminelle à échapper à la justice… Je l'ai déjà fait une fois… D'ailleurs celle qui a bénéficié de mon aide pour ça avant toi, elle aussi avait tenté de se suicider à cause des remords qu'elle ressentait… Elle y serait parvenue si je ne l'avais pas sauvé… »

« Je croyais que tu te refusais à éprouver de la pitié envers les criminels ? Que cela ne les aiderait pas à se repentir mais les enfoncerait encore plus dans le crime en les persuadant qu'ils échapperaient une fois de plus à la justice s'ils recommençaient ? »

« La victime de sa tentative de meurtre avait survécue, et j'ai dissipé le malentendu qui l'avait poussé à accomplir ce crime… Pour quelle raison aurait-elle recommencé ? Du reste, si elle avait tenté de se suicider, c'est qu'elle éprouvait de la culpabilité et donc qu'elle avait compris l'horreur de son acte et ne recommencerait plus… Sherlock Holmes disait que, parfois,on faisait plus de mal en arrêtant un criminel qu'il n'en avait fait lui-même avec son crime… Et quand un tel cas de figure se présentait à lui, il n'hésitait pas à fermer les yeux sur un crime qu'il avait élucidé… N'oublie pas que je me considère comme son héritier… »

La scientifique se mit à soupirer.

« Mais moi, ma victime est bel et bien morte, et elle le demeurera, comme tout ceux qui n'ont pas eu autant de chance que nous… Et je n'ai pas compris ma leçon, si la même situation se reproduisait, s'ils me demandaient de nouveau d'assassiner un innocent pour qu'ils épargnent mes proches… Si je devais m'enfoncer dans le crime à nouveau pour sauver Ran, Ayumi, le professeur ou n'importe qui d'autre auquel je tiens, je presserais la détente d'un revolver braqué sur la tête de quelqu'un sans hésiter…et cette fois, ce ne serait pas un bouquet de rose qui en sortirait… La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, tu fais partie de la liste des personnes pour lesquels je pourrais commettre un meurtre… Tu te rends compte que je pourrais faire de toi le complice d'un crime ? »

« Ai…Non, Shiho… Bientôt, je finirais par détruire cette maudite organisation qui t'a poussé au meurtre… Une fois que ce sera fait, toutes les raisons pour lesquels tu pourrais commettre un crime à nouveau auront disparu… et tu n'auras plus besoin de fuir ton bonheur en t'enfermant dans ce tableau en relief… J'espère qu'à ce moment là, tu te décideras à en sortir en même temps que moi… Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir réécrire les histoires pour qu'elles se terminent d'une manière plus conforme à tes désirs…»

« Et Ran ? Quelle place occupe-t-elle dans ton histoire ? »

Poussant un soupir, le détective se mit à faire basculer la chimiste en arrière de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur l'herbe du parc avec lui.

« Ran… Lorsque ses parents se sont séparés, cette petite fille avait perdu son sourire, elle aussi… Alors j'ai tout fait pour le lui redonner, et c'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés…Après toutes ces années à la rendre heureuse, et à être heureux à mon tour en voyant que j'y arrivais, pour moi c'était naturel de nous voir finir ensemble... Oui c'était naturel pour moi que nous finissions par nous marier et que je lui donne un bonheur qui ne s'achèverait jamais…Mais...mais ce jour là… »

« …un poison s'est interposé entre toi et son bonheur…Un poison que j'avait conçu… »

« Oui… Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner pour autant, alors j'ai choisi de poursuivre ma lutte contre l'organisation de manière à demeurer proche d'elle… A défaut de pouvoir être son amoureux, j'ai tâché d'être un petit frère convenable soutenant sa grande sœur tandis que son petit ami la délaissait… Et au bout d'un an… je crois que c'est devenu plus qu'un rôle, je la vois vraiment comme une grande sœur et rien de plus… Peut-être que je l'ai toujours vu de cette façon…À moins que ce ne soit une conséquence de tout ces mois vécu auprès d'elle comme son petit frère… Bien sûr, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite… Comment est ce que je pouvais alors que je la voyais souffrir et que la seule façon d'y mettre fin était de lui rendre Shinichi ? Mais maintenant, je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas Shinichi qui pourra la rendre heureuse… Cette idiot a perdu deux fois sa chance d'y arriver parce qu'il a préféré la délaisser un court instant pour sa passion des enquêtes… Un court instant qui à chaque fois s'est prolongé pendant des mois… D'abord dans ce parc et ensuite dans ce restaurant… Et cette passion des enquêtes, je m'en rends bien compte, je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser, non… Il y a trop de personne qui ont besoin de cet insupportable Shinichi, je ne peux pas les sacrifier pour Ran… »

Ce fût au tour de la chimiste de soupirer.

« Alors contrairement à moi, tu préfère sacrifier ta grande sœur au profit d'une foule anonyme et dénuée de visage? »

Le détective resserra son étreinte.

« Non, elle n'est pas dénuée de visage… Je n'ai jamais oublié le visage d'une seule des victimes que je n'ai pas pu sauver, que ce soit ta sœur, Seiji ou toutes les autres… Et je n'ai jamais oublié le visage d'un seul des criminels que je réussirait peut-être à sauver, que ce soit le tien ou celui des autres… »

Haibara se dégagea doucement des bras du détective pour se retourner et lui faire face.

« Monsieur le détective a trop bon cœur décidément… Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te décider à être égoïste une bonne fois pour toutes ? Tu ne peux pas porter toute la misère du monde à toi tout seul… Ne gâche pas ton bonheur pour rendre son sourire à une criminelle… »

« Mais tu sais, Shiho, ce n'est pas par altruisme que j'essaie de te rendre ton sourire… Ce sourire, je préférerais que ce soit à moi qu'il s'adresse, tu vois… »

Sans laisser le temps à la scientifique de répliquer, Shinichi l'embrassa… Et s'il y avait encore de l'amertume qui imprégnait la langue de sa compagne au début, à la fin elle semblait s'être enfin dissipé pour laisser la place à une saveur sucrée… Une saveur douce et empreinte de tendresse.

« Tu sais… Ca va peut-être te paraître idiot… Mais peut-être qu'avoir absorbé ce poison était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver… »

« Oui, ça me paraît idiot… Si on m'avait dit que tu me dirais une stupidité pareille…. »

« Pourtant, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne me serait pas rendu compte des véritables raisons pour laquelle je voulais devenir détective… Alors que j'ai été forcé de le faire tandis que je demeurais dans les coulisses au lieu d'être sur le devant de la scène… Non, ce n'était ni pour la gloire, ni pour moi que je devais devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes… D'ailleurs je ne serais jamais le nouveau Sherlock Holmes… C'était pour lui-même qu'il résolvait les enquêtes qu'on lui confiait… Moi, je ne le ferais jamais que pour les victimes…et leurs assassins… »

« Tu sais… Je pourrais peut-être finir par aimer Shinichi… On dirait bien que cet idiot est capable de changer… »

Shinichi se mit à sourire tendrement à Shiho. Il avait finalement réussi à réécrire l'histoire d'une manière conforme à ses désirs, lui aussi… Il n'avait pas à plonger dans la photographie pour y rejoindre celle dont il était tombé amoureux, c'était elle qui venait d'en sortir pour lui adresser le sourire qu'il désirait tant voir… Un sourire qui s'adressait bien à lui.

« Allez, Shiho, rentrons à la maison… La mienne…et la tienne…La nôtre… »

----:----

La chimiste avait été trop épuisée pour parcourir à pied la distance séparant le parc de la maison de Shinichi, aussi ce dernier fût-il obligé de l'installer sur son dos tandis qu'ils parcouraient les dernières rues menant à son domicile.

« Tu sais, Shiho… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te confier… »

« Quoi ? »

« En fait, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à faire face à ses crimes… Shinichi n'a jamais ressenti la moindre peur à l'idée d'être confronté à ces corbeaux de nouveau mais par contre, l'idée de faire face à ses victimes… Que ce soit Akemi, Seiji ou…Ran… »

« J'ai bien réussi à faire face à l'une de mes victimes, non ? Alors tu devrais largement y arriver si j'en été capable… »

Le détective demeura silencieux avant de tressaillir légèrement au moment où il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa maison.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien crû que je devrais vous attendre toute la nuit… »

Si Haibara avait fini par s'endormir, et n'avait pas à affronter le regard mi-irrité, mi-attendrie de Ran, ce n'était pas le cas de celui qui la portait.

« Tu sais, au moment où je consolait Ayumi, je lui aie promis que je te réprimanderais sévèrement pour ce qui venait de se passer… »

Conan baissa les yeux avant de les relever quand il sentit la main de son amie d'enfance les ébouriffer.

« Mais je crois que je vais m'en abstenir… D'abord parce que j'ai bien failli en faire de belle avec cette imbécile de Shinichi quand nous étions sur scène et ensuite… Parce que c'est un peu de ma faute moi aussi, après tout elle n'a fait que suivre mes conseils et mon exemple… »

L'air intrigué et légèrement coupable du petit détective arracha un sourire attendri à celle qui se considérait comme sa grande sœur.

« Tâche de ne pas lui faire subir ce que cet idiot m'as fait subir… Vous vous ressemblez tellement que c'est loin d'être impossible… Et n'oublie pas que contrairement à lui, je t'ai sous la main pour te forcer à faire face à tes fautes… »

Conan soupira avant de d'adresser un sourire mélancolique à celle qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa maison pour qu'il puisse la franchir sans avoir à reposer la chimiste à terre.

« Merci Ran neechan… Et…j'espère que tu seras heureuse…avec quelqu'un d'autre que Shinichi… Il ne mérite vraiment pas que tu l'attendes encore, tu sais… Et tu mérites mieux que lui… »

Ran cligna des yeux, autant devant les paroles énigmatiques du petit garçon que devant l'air brusquement mature de son regard quand il les lui adressa.

----:----

Notes de l'auteur :

La confession d'Héloïse : L'unique phrase que voulait mettre Haibara dans sa lettre d'adieu est extraite de la première lettre d'Héloïse à Abélard. Je ne saurait trop vous recommander la lecture de leur correspondance ainsi que de l'historia calamitatum… C'est une des plus belle histoire d'amour du moyen âge, bien plus belle à mon humble avis que celle de Tristan et d'Iseult... Evidemment, elle se termine beaucoup plus mal… Ce qui est sans doute normal puisque cette romance là est authentique…Enfin, je fait partie de ceux qui s'obstine à le croire…

L'histoire de l'Oshie : Conan fait référence à Mirage, une très belle nouvelle d'Edogawa qui donne son titre à ce chapitre… Et pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête à proprement parler… Soit dit en passant, c'est sans doute dans cette histoire que l'on ressent le plus l'influence d'Edgar Allan Poe sur celui qui a choisi la retranscription japonaise de son nom comme pseudonyme.

La criminelle que Conan a laissé s'échapper : Il s'agit de Yuki Takeno, la coupable de l'affaire des earth ladies (Volume 32)


	36. Epilogue

Épilogue

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, le jardin secret d'Ayumi s'avéra incapable d'absorber sa tristesse… Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus la tristesse ressentie face à l'idée que l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis puisse se prolonger à nouveau… Non, à présent, c'était la tristesse d'avoir été trahie par sa meilleure... sa seule amie… Depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Conan, et que cette rencontre avait fini par donner naissance aux detective's boy, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec d'autres filles de sa classe…jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ai…

Elle avait beau avoir été légèrement intimidée par la froideur de sa nouvelle camarade de classe, elle avait tout fait pour se rapprocher d'elle et ses efforts avaient fini par porter ses fruits…

Les choses n'avaient guère changées depuis, elle continuait de passer la majeure partie de son temps libre auprès des petits détectives, au point de ne pas se faire de nouveaux amis dans l'école, mais il y avait tout de même eue une infime différence à partir de l'arrivée du cinquième membre… Une différence qui était loin d'être insignifiante pour elle…Elle avait enfin une personne à qui elle pouvait confier ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer aux trois seuls garçons qu'elle fréquentait… Se confier… Non, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se confier… Haibara avait toujours réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire… Comme ça avait été le cas, ce jour là, dans un escalier illuminé par le soleil couchant…

A ce moment là, Ayumi avait été persuadée que c'était parce qu'elles étaient amies mais maintenant… Est-ce que Ai avait comprise ses intentions parce qu'elle avait eu les mêmes ? Si elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Conan, était-ce tout simplement parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, elle en était venu à ne plus voir la fillette taciturne comme une amie mais comme...une grande sœur…

Mais sa relation avec elle n'était finalement pas très différente de celle qu'elle avait avec Conan...

Ils avaient beau faire semblant d'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'elle leur disait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, parfois, de déchiffrer une lueur d'ennui dans leur regard…

Même quand ils semblaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant, elle ressentait malgré tout une distance s'interposer entre eux…Comme si ses deux camarades venaient d'un autre monde que le sien… Un monde qu'elle ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais… Et même si elle finissait par y arriver, elle sentait instinctivement qu'elle ne serait plus la même après cela… Oui, le monde où ils avaient vécu…et vivaient encore…lui semblait bien plus inquiétant que celui que lui avait fait découvrir l'association des petits détectives… Et elle sentait qu'elle y serait encore moins à sa place, parce que même si elle n'oserait sans doute jamais l'avouer à Conan et qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour le lui cacher, c'était avant tout pour être avec lui, et Ai, qu'elle était resté dans le club de détectives qu'ils avaient fondé…

Quelquefois, et même bien souvent, elle aurait préféré que leurs enquêtes se limitent aux chasses au trésor organisées par le professeur… Mais cela, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Mitsuhiko et Genta qui étaient beaucoup plus enthousiastes qu'elle à l'idée d'affronter de vrais criminels…Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Conan puisque cela revenait à agrandir un peu plus la distance qui l'empêchait d'être vraiment proche de lui… Et elle ne pouvait pas le dire non plus à Ai, puisqu'elle avait peur qu'elle se moque d'elle à cause de sa faiblesse…

Mais est ce qu'elle l'aurait vraiment fait ? Après tout, elle avait eu tellement peur de récolter le mépris de la chimiste qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom… Haibara l'avait compris, et loin de se moquer d'elle pour ça, elle l'avait autorisé à le faire… Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait accordé cette faveur à personne d'autres à part le professeur…

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça si c'était pour lui voler Conan à la fin ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidée à se faire prendre en photographie aux côtés de Conan, dans la position de la reine à côté de son époux, si c'était pour devenir sa reine à sa place ?

Si elle avait fait mine d'être son amie, est ce que c'était pour dissiper sa méfiance et mieux la trahir ensuite ?

Ni le parfum, ni les couleurs des roses ne parvenaient à lui faire oublier sa tristesse… Au contraire, ils semblaient l'accroître…

Toutes ces roses rouges…Ces roses aussi rouges que les cheveux de son amie...d'Ai…Non, d'Haibara… Elles semblaient se moquer d'elle et de sa naïveté…

Ayumi tendit doucement la main vers les fleurs écarlates avant de la retirer quand elle sentit leurs épines la transpercer…

Est-ce que même les roses allaient la trahir maintenant ?

« Tu m'avais pourtant promis que tu ne serait plus jamais triste en venant ici ? »

La petite fille leva un regard attristé vers celui qui partageait son jardin secret.

« J'ai essayé, monsieur…J'ai vraiment essayé…mais c'est trop dur… »

Plusieurs instants s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot soit prononcé.

« Tu as l'air en effet encore plus triste que la dernière fois… »

Le scientifique se contentait d'énoncer un fait, rien dans le ton de ses paroles ne laissait entendre qu'il lui demandait de lui confier pour qu'il puisse la consoler… Mais rien ne laissait entendre non plus qu'il ne l'écouterait pas si elle le faisait… En fait, il lui donnait l'impression de la comprendre sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…Exactement comme…Ai…

« Ma meilleure amie m'a trahie… c'était mon amie et pourtant…Pourquoi est ce qu'elle as fait ça ? »

« Mais justement parce que c'est ton amie… »

Ayumi leva un regard choqué vers l'inconnu.

« Mais normalement, les amis se font confiance…Elles se disent tout… Elles ne se trahissent pas…Elles restent amies toute leur vie… »

Se penchant vers les roses, le savant en caressant doucement les pétales sans se départir de son air énigmatique.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'aime les roses ? Parce qu'elle ne peuvent pas te trahir… Toi, tu peux le faire, elles non… Ces pauvres fleurs ne désirent rien de plus que de rendre leur propriétaire heureux, parce qu'ainsi elles deviennent heureuses elle-même… Tu sais ce qu'elles veulent lui faire comprendre en s'épanouissant comme elles le font ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te murmure en le faisant ? »

La fillette secoua la tête.

« Cueille moi… C'est ce qu'elles te disent… Elles savent qu'elles vont mourir si tu le fais, mais pourtant elles te demandent de le faire… Pour qu'elles puissent être avec toi en permanence pour te rendre heureuse quand tu les accroches dans ta boutonnière ou que tu les disposes dans un vase à côté de ton lit…Pour qu'elles puissent donner une partie de l'amour que tu leur a confié à celui à qui tu les offres, pour qu'il t'aime en retour, et que tu soit heureuse qu'il t'aime… Tu comprends? Elles t'aiment tellement qu'elles sont prêtes à mourir pour te rendre heureuse… Et elles ne ressentent aucune tristesse en le faisant, parce que, vois-tu, elles ne pensent jamais à elles, mais uniquement à toi… »

Tout en parlant, le scientifique avait cueilli une des roses rouges avant de commencer à en arracher délicatement les épines… Lorsqu'il eût fini de le faire, il glissa doucement la fleur dans les cheveux de la fillette.

« Mais les gens ne sont pas comme les roses… Même s'ils essayent parfois de se persuader du contraire, même s'ils essayent de devenir des roses… Non, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne peuvent pas penser uniquement au bonheur de ceux qu'ils aiment, ils doivent aussi penser à leur propre bonheur… et parfois ce bonheur passe par les souffrances des autres… Tu ne peux pas leur demander d'y renoncer, ce serait comme demander à une rose de ne pas fleurir… Tu peux forcer les roses à ne pas fleurir, mais tu ne peux pas le leur faire accepter… Si tu donnes ton affection à quelqu'un, alors tu dois accepter qu'il finira par te trahir un jour ou l'autre, et tu dois aussi accepter qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce sera toi qui finiras par le trahir… »

Ayumi secoua la tête d'un air déterminé.

« Non, moi je ne trahirais personne… Et je sait que papa et maman ne me trahiront jamais…et moi aussi je ne les trahirais jamais.. »

Un sourire mélancolique plissa les lèvres du scientifique.

« Ces roses ne m'ont jamais trahi…mais celles qui les ont planté l'ont fait…Toutes les deux, l'une après l'autre…Enfin, en un sens, c'est moi qui les ai trahi en premier… Non, ma petite, toi aussi tu finiras par trahir quelqu'un, toi aussi tes parents finiront par te trahir…et c'était normal que ton amie finisse par le faire… Parce que la trahison est aussi naturelle à un être humain que l'est à une rose le fait d'avoir des épines… Elles en ont pour se protéger, les gens trahissent pour protéger leur bonheur… Si ton amie t'as trahi, c'est parce qu'elle voulait être heureuse, et lui interdire de le faire, c'est lui interdire de trouver le bonheur… De ce point de vue là, on peut dire que toi aussi tu l'as trahie en t'interposant sans le savoir entre elle et son bonheur… »

« Mais moi, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est pour ça que je suit devenu son amie… Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'a rendu triste en échange? Moi je ne l'aurais pas trahi… »

Le scientifique se mit à ébouriffer les cheveux de la fillette.

« Tu es sans doute trop petite pour t'en rendre compte mais on peut trahir les gens sans le savoir, on peux faire souffrir les autres simplement en étant heureux… Parce que lorsque notre bonheur passe par le même chemin qu'eux, et que ce chemin est trop étroit pour qu'on puisse y marcher côte à côte, alors être heureux devant eux signifie qu'on est en train de leur voler leur bonheur… Et de la pire des façons puisqu'on ne peut même pas leur donner des raisons de nous en vouloir pour ça… C'est difficile de pardonner à ceux qui font exprès de vous faire souffrir, c'est encore plus dur de le faire avec ceux qui ne le font pas exprès… Si celle qui t'a trahie était vraiment ton amie, elle voulait te voir heureuse, elle aussi, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle soit malheureuse à ta place… Tu comprends ? Non, tu ne peux pas encore comprendre, il faut que tu trahisses quelqu'un pour ça… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du chimiste.

« Enfin, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que si tu veux avoir des amies, alors tu dois accepter qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles te trahiront… Si c'est trop dur pour toi, si tu ne veux pas être blessé, alors fait comme moi… Contente-toi des roses… Si les roses ne te suffisent pas, pardonne à ton amie…et à toutes les autres personnes qui te trahiront…»

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, l'inconnu s'éloigna doucement de la petite fille. Ayumi avait été tellement décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'elle ne se rendit compte de sa disparition que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

----:----

Haibara se mit à sourire quand elle sentit la brise matinale lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle parcourait les allées du parc aux côtés de Conan.

« Est-ce que tu va enfin te décider à me dire quel est cet endroit que tu tiens tant à me montrer ? »

Le sourire de la chimiste prit un pli légèrement moqueur, mais pour autant il n'y avait aucune lueur de mépris pour briller dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Pour la majeure partie des gens, ce serait un endroit tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais pour moi… En fait, je suis sans doute la seule personne pour qui cet endroit peut être le plus beau qui puisse exister sur terre…Enfin, il l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…Mais c'était il y a si longtemps… »

Une expression mélancolique plissa les traits de la scientifique.

« Je me demande si elles n'ont pas fini par faner…Après tout plus personne ne doit s'en occuper depuis que… »

Le reste des paroles d'Haibara se perdît dans le silence. Un silence qui perdura jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir désabusé franchisse le seuil des lèvres de la chimiste, étirées en un sourire attristé.

« Enfin… Maintenant que tu es avec moi… Peut-être que je pourrais contempler ce jardin sans m'effondrer en voyant que certaines de ses fleurs n'ont pas survécues à celle qui les a plantées… »

Conan sentit l'étreinte de la main d'Haibara autour de la sienne se resserrer doucement tandis qu'elle le guidait dans le parc…avant de se resserrer brusquement de nouveau quand elle s'arrêta soudainement au détour d'une allée.

Se tournant vers ce qui avait été la cause de la stupeur de la chimiste, le détective poussa un soupir en découvrant Ayumi à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Evidemment… Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Tôt ou tard, je devrais bien faire face à toutes mes victimes…Toutes… »

La tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Haibara contrastait avec son sourire narquois.

« C'est ironique, non ? Ce jour là, je t'avais dit que si tu lui brisais le cœur, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais… Et il a fallu que ce soit moi… Enfin, il fallait bien que je le fasse, non ? Il fallait que je choisisse entre demeurer en enfance pour rester l'amie d'une petite fille et redevenir adulte pour devenir l'épouse d'un détective idiot… Et j'ai fais mon choix, je ne veux pas laisser le moindre regret derrière moi… Quitte à ce qu'Haibara disparaisse, autant qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour l'attendre en vain…et quitte à ce que Conan disparaisse, autant que la petite fille qui est tombé amoureuse de lui n'ait plus aucune raison de l'attendre en vain, lui aussi… »

Relâchant brusquement la main de Shinichi, Haibara s'avança doucement en direction d'Ayumi.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Achever de la trahir jusqu'au bout… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va… Je suis une spécialiste en la matière… Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça… Après tout, il y avait encore des regrets dans le cœur d'Akemi quand je l'ai quitté… Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur, Kudo… Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse le même sort qu'elle en essayant de retrouver celle qu'elle a perdue… »

Le détective posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de la chimiste.

« Ai… Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller aussi loin… »

« Si… Et tu ferais bien de te préparer, Kudo… Parce qu'il se pourrait bien qu'un jour, tu doives te résoudre à en faire de même avec Ran… Et je ne pourrais pas t'y aider… Elle ressemble encore plus à Akemi, quand je l'ai quitté, qu'Ayumi… Alors...ne m'aide pas… »

S'écartant du détective attristé, Haibara franchit avec une expression déterminée les derniers mètres la séparant de la fillette… Mais sa résolution fondit comme neige au soleil quand celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à trahir de la pire des façons se tourna vers elle…avec les traits de celle qu'elle avait déjà trahi lorsqu'elle avait son âge…

Oui, les dernières traces de la drogue dans son organisme avaient pris un malin plaisir à gommer en un instant toutes les différences infimes entre les deux fillettes qu'elle portait dans son cœur… Et la présence en arrière-plan des deux bosquets de roses qu'elle avait planté avec sa sœur plusieurs années plus tôt, lors d'une de leurs retrouvailles, n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Ayumi fixa d'un regard attristé et lourd de reproches celle qui s'était avancé vers elle. Mais pour autant, il n'y eût pas la moindre trace d'accusation dans le ton de sa voix quand elle adressa la parole à son ancienne amie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux…Haibara ? »

La chimiste tressaillit légèrement sans se départir de son expression impassible.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le jardin de roses planté par deux petites filles qui avaient juré de rester ensemble toute leur vie pour le regarder grandir avec elles, un silence qui perdura plusieurs minutes avant qu'Haibara ne l'interrompe d'une façon totalement inattendue, aussi bien pour elle que pour Ayumi.

Avant d'avaler son propre poison, elle ne s'était jamais mise à genoux devant qui que ce soit… Qu'il s'agisse de Gin, de Vermouth ou du fondateur de l'organisation… Au cours de sa vie, elle ne le fit que devant deux personnes… Le détective qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur…et cette petite fille qui lui ressemblait tellement…et dont elle agrippa doucement la veste en sanglotant tandis qu'elle s'était effondré devant elle…

« Pardon… »

Le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres tremblotantes s'adressait aussi bien à la sœur qu'elle avait trahie qu'à la petite fille à qui elle avait fait subir le même sort, mais cela Ayumi ne pouvait pas le savoir…

Contrairement à Conan, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie pleurer devant elle…Enfin si, une seule fois, devant le commissaire Maigret… Mais à présent, elle s'en rendait bien compte, les larmes qu'elle avait versées ce jour là n'avaient pas été sincères, contrairement à celles qui imprégnaient sa robe noire tandis que la chimiste la serrait contre elle.

Elle avait déjà vu Haibara ressentir de la peine, de la tristesse ou même de la peur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer pour ça… Et elle n'aurait jamais cru la voir le faire…pour elle…

En fait, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle sentait que la distance qui s'interposait entre elles, et qui se réduisait parfois sans pour autant disparaître, venait de s'évanouir complètement…

Le tremblement d'Haibara s'accrût quand elle sentit les mains de son amie se refermer doucement autour de son dos tandis qu'elle l'étreignait.

« Arrête de pleurer, on est amies, non…Ai ? »

Loin de s'arrêter de s'écouler, le flot de larmes de la chimiste s'accrût, mais ce qui s y reflétait, ce n'était plus du désespoir mais de la joie… La joie d'avoir été pardonné, aussi bien par sa petite sœur que par sa grande… Mais cela Ayumi ne pouvait pas le savoir, aussi renforça-t-elle doucement son étreinte en caressant les cheveux de son amie.

----:----

Conan se mit à avoir un sourire attendri en regardant la scène qui se déroulait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui… Un sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et qu'il se retourna pour faire face à…Genta et Mitsuhiko… Un Mitsuhiko qui lui adressait un regard plus noir que jamais derrière une paire de lunettes identique à la sienne… Une paire de lunettes dont la fonction radar avait été activée.

« Le professeur a été très gentil… Il a accepté tout de suite de me prêter ta paire de lunettes de rechange… »

Le regard du détective oscilla entre le badge qu'il portait épinglé à sa veste et celui qui lui adressait un sourire digne de Gin tandis que son compagnon faisait doucement craquer les jointures de ses doigts, avec une expression qui aurait été tout à fait à sa place sur le visage de Vodka.

----:----

« Tu lui ressemble tellement… »

Ayumi baissa un regard intrigué vers celle qui était en train de se dégager doucement de son étreinte tout en essuyant ses larmes.

« A qui est ce que je ressemble ? »

Haibara renifla doucement.

« A ma grande sœur… »

La fillette écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une soeur… »

« Parce que je n'en ait plus… Je l'ai perdue…Comme…comme maman…et papa… »

Les paroles de la chimiste firent tressaillir la fillette tandis qu'elle porta ses mains à sa bouche.

« Oh…je suis…désolé…C'est si triste pour toi…Si triste que… »

Haibara secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Ne soit pas triste, Ayumi… Moi, je ne le suis plus…Parce que je l'ai enfin retrouvé…grâce à toi…et un imbécile de détective… »

Ayumi demeura interloquée, autant par les paroles de la chimiste que par son air radieux quand elle les avait prononcées.

Sa sœur n'était pas morte ? Elle avait été kidnappée et Conan l'avait retrouvé ? Non, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air si triste quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait perdue si les choses s'étaient passées comme ça, alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Qu'elle avait remplacé sa grande sœur pour elle ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça… Si elle perdait sa maman, Ayumi savait que personne ne pourrait vraiment la remplacer, même si elle était aussi gentille qu'elle et qu'elle lui ressemblait comme à une sœur jumelle… Et puis, si quelqu'un avait pu être la grande sœur de l'autre, cela aurait du être Ai alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

La chimiste de son côté, contempla les deux bosquets de roses… Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par s'entrelacer au lieu de pousser côte à côte, comme elle et sa soeur l'avaient voulu…Au point qu'à présent, le bosquet de roses blanches donnait l'impression de soutenir celui de roses rouges pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre…

L'ironie de la situation fit doucement sourire Haibara…avant que la drogue ne lui fasse cadeau d'une dernière hallucination…Une hallucination qui ne dura qu'un instant… Un court instant où, en lieu et place des bosquets de roses, elle avait contemplé sa grande sœur en train de l'étreindre, elle…

La douce voix d'Ayumi tira la chimiste de la rêverie où l'avait plongé la vision.

« Dis…Est-ce que tu voudras bien être ma grande sœur ? »

Pas une seule parole ne franchit le seuil de lèvres de la chimiste tandis qu'elle se mit à sourire de nouveau… Mais la façon dont elle étreignit de nouveau Ayumi, de la même façon que l'avait fait Akemi avec elle dans sa vision, répondit amplement à la question de la petite fille.

Leur étreinte se prolongea plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles ne se détachent l'une de l'autre…Pour écarquiller légèrement les yeux en voyant Conan se diriger vers elles d'un pas chancelant. Le garçon portait plusieurs bleus au visage, et à en juger par les traces de terre qui maculait ses vêtements déchirés, on pouvait aisément deviner que son adversaire ne les lui avait pas infligés sans qu'il se défende.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le détective soupira avec un air blasé.

« Une erreur d'estimation… Je n'avais qu'un seul projectile dans ma montre hypodermique, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Mitsuhiko est beaucoup plus dangereux que Genta…dans certaines circonstances… »

Ai laissa osciller son regard entre Conan et son camarade qui était étendu à terre, quelques mètres plus loin, aux côtés de son ami inconscient.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui…ni pour nous… Il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air… Et puis, je pense que tout est réglé entre nous et qu'il ne m'en veut plus…Plus trop… »

Un sourire mi-attendrie, mi-sarcastique plissa les lèvres de la chimiste.

« Décidément, les hommes ont une bien curieuse façon de régler leur différents et de se pardonner leurs fautes…Enfin… »

Conan eût une grimace de douleur quand Haibara se mit à l'étreindre doucement pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Ayumi, de son côté, détourna pudiquement les yeux en soupirant tandis que le détective refermait ses bras autour de ceux de la scientifique. Elle avait bien compris à l'expression de leur regard qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'interposer entre ces deux là… C'était sans doute logique, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde qu'elle… Mais elle espérait malgré tout, qu'ils ne les abandonneraient pas complètement quand ils finiraient par y retourner… Elle avait beau sentir que cela arriverait très bientôt, elle aurait été bien en peine d'en expliquer la raison si on la lui avait demandé.

----:----

Au sommet d'une des collines du parc, une femme réajusta une mèche de ses longs cheveux écarlates en regardant à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles de théâtre les deux enfants qui s'étreignaient.

« A ce que je vois, tu as fini par comprendre ce que je te disait, petit détective…. »

« Tu les avait déjà rencontrés ? »

La mystérieuse anglaise n'avait rien perdu de son air attendri tandis qu'elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Oui… Leur amie m'avait même donné un de leur tract pour cette pièce de théâtre… Mais j'ai préféré y assister du fond de la salle… Elle n'est sans doute pas encore prête à me revoir…Enfin… »

Repliant ses jumelles, elle les rangea dans la poche de sa veste écarlate avant d'étreindre doucement celui qui la fixait d'un air légèrement intrigué.

« Quand je les vois, je me dit qu'il serait temps que tu te trouve ton Irène Adler…et que tu me donne un petit Mycroft… »

Les traits du détective se plissèrent dans une expression affligée, autant devant la suggestion de sa mère que devant le sourire narquois que sa gêne avait fait naître chez le lycéen qui les observait.

« Enfin, si tu estime que tu n'es pas encore prêt, ce n'est pas bien grave… Je patienterais en t'offrant un demi-frère…Pour ma part, j'ai déjà le candidat idéal pour lui servir de père… »

Kaito s'avéra incapable de garder sa face de poker bien longtemps quand l'anglaise se mit à l'étreindre à son tour avec un sourire gourmand tout en lui murmurant ses paroles.

« Just kidding… Quoique… »

La déconfiture de son Arsène Lupin face à son Irène Adler arracha au détective métis un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'avait eu son ami l'instant d'avant.

« Allez, Saguru, il est temps de rentrer… C'est bientôt l'heure du thé, et je ne voudrais pas qu'Helen et Toichi nous attende trop longtemps… D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu viennes avec nous, Kaito… Je suis sûre que ton père sera heureux de te revoir… »

Même s'il acquiesça en souriant à la proposition de la mère de son meilleure ennemie, une lueur de tristesse illumina le regard de Kaito lorsqu'elle se retourna en s'éloignant.

Quelquefois, il en venait presque à regretter d'être le fils du magicien au lieu d'un simple spectateur…Pour la simple et bonne raison que si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu croire en la magie de manière aussi naïve que l'anglaise… Croire que ce serait bien avec son père et pas avec un fantôme qu'il partagerait une tasse de thé…

Mais il finit par balayer ses regrets derrière un sourire narquois. Après tout, le magicien devait être capable de croire lui-même à la magie s'il voulait persuader ses spectateurs de son existence…Oui, il se sentait d'humeur à y croire lui aussi, l'espace de quelques heures…

----:----

Tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de celle qu'il serrait contre lui, Shinichi se mit à observer d'un air pensif le bosquet de roses rouges qui lui faisait face.

« Tu sais, Ai… Ca m'a pris du temps… Beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai enfin réussi à cueillir cette roses sans me blesser à ses épines… »

La chimiste demeura silencieuse quelques instants avant d'adresser au détective un sourire aussi narquois qu'attendrie.

« Mais ses épines, tu ne les lui as pas arraché pour autant, tu sait… Alors ne la serre pas trop fort si tu ne veux pas qu'elles te transpercent… »

« Je ne sait pas si je résisterais à la tentation…Après tout, même si je m'y suis égratigné à plusieurs reprises, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir cueilli… »

----:----

FIN

Les derniers mots de l'auteur : Eh oui, cette histoire est terminé… Bon, mais avant de me secouer comme un prunier en hurlant à la mort que je ne peux pas m'arrêter là alors qu'il reste tellement de question en suspens, laissez moi m'expliquer…

Je voulais écrire une romance Conan/Ai… De ce point de vue là, c'est réussi, ils se sont avoués leur sentiments l'un à l'autre, Shinichi a fait son choix, et leur relation peut s'épanouir maintenant qu'elle est établie sur des bases à peu près solides…

Donc autant que la romance s'achève ici… Surtout que ce passage de l'histoire est parfait pour servir de dénouement à la fic.

Mais rassurez-vous, une suite est d'ors et déjà prévu, qui mettra en scène la fin de l'organisation et apportera les dernières réponses à vos questions…

La romance Conan/Ai y passera à l'arrière plan (Mais ne disparaîtra pas, fort heureusement…) et le détective et la chimiste ne seront plus les personnages principaux de l'histoire…

Cela commençait déjà à être le cas dans les derniers chapitres de celle-ci, d'où ma décision de la couper en deux…

Donc rassurez-vous, la suite arrivera bientôt, avec la romance Gin/Ran, d'autres révélations sur l'organisation et en cadeau bonus, des informations inédites sur le Kid, Hakuba et leurs parents respectifs… Parce que oui, dans la fic qui fera suite à celle-ci, le détective métis et son Arsène Lupin n'auront plus le statut de guest star mais de personnages à part entière…

Voilà, voilà…En espérant que cette romance entre le petit Sherlock Holmes et son Irène Adler aura été touchante, émouvante et attendrissante malgré la noirceur de cette histoire…Qui s'achève quand même sur une note d'optimisme et d'espérance, il faut bien l'avouer…

Sinon…Eh bien, je remercie ceux sans qui elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour, à commencer par les écrivains de fics qui m'ont le plus influencé avec certaine de leurs histoires. A savoir…

Kaitou magician et ses drabbles Conan/Ai

SN1987A et sa magnifique fic, Galatea

First Silvera, pour Sarcasm et Encounter in Venice…

Seraphim wings, pour Stars et Give me a reason to smile again

Et tout les autres que j'oublie de citer mais qui ne m'ont pas moins influencé pour autant…

Oh et bien sûr, je remercie avant tout les lecteurs qui auront eu le courage de lire ce pavé jusqu'au bout…


End file.
